La légende d'Harkard
by Dark FrozenVl
Summary: Après son enfance tragique sans parents, Harold découvrira bien des choses sur le héros de Berk, Kard, le Tueur de dragons. Mais des personnes vils et mal intentionnées tenteront de le corrompre, et l'apparition soudaine de ce démon prénommé Alukard n'arrangera pas les choses, mais pour qui ? Action, Drama, Violence, Sang, Trahison, Meurtre, et encore et toujours plus drama x)
1. Les oc

Salut à tous, voici ma seconde histoire sur Dragons.

Les caractères, l'histoire, les lieux ainsi que la vie de certains personnages seront changés pour une ambiance beaucoup plus... « DARK fantaisie ». Ne vous attendez pas à voir Krokmou ou même ne serait-ce qu'une écaille de nos chers reptiles adorés dans cette histoire… Enfin… peut être :p. Vous verrez ça dans l'avancement de l'histoire ;) Ha ! Ha ! Suspens ! Suspens !

L'histoire tournera principalement autour de notre cher petit Harold la crevette qui parle.

Il y aura du sang ! Il y aura du meurtre ! Il y aura du drama ! Il y aura des révélations ! Il y aura du s** et du c** ! Mais surtout ! SURTOUT ! Du métal à gogo pour les amoureux de cet art si particulier qu'est la métallurgie... *facepalme des lecteurs et lectrices* Quoi ? Bon OK, je parlais de la musique, mais je me sentais obliger de FER cette blague qui est aussi lourde que du PLOMB.

Voici une petites présentations de mes OC !

Je vous laisse sur ces belles paroles et je vous dis à très très vite pour un premier chapitre qui serra publié... un jour x)

La légende d'Harkard.

Les OC.

* * *

 **Flovie :**

Jeune femme de quinze ans aux cheveux roux coiffés en une tresse tombante qui est placée dans son dos. Elle a également de grands yeux vert clair, et une peau très blanche d'une douceur affolante.

Flovie a un caractère plutôt calme et réservé, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être la meilleure au combat ce qui fait enrager Astrid. Florie s'en amuse pour lui rabattre le clapet lorsque cette dernière ose embêter Harold avec l'aide de ses amis.

 _Accoutrement_ :

\- Un petit casque en acier muni d'une paire de cornes.  
\- Une petite paire d'épaulière en fourrure recouvrant ses épaules.  
\- Un haut de couleur verte recouvre la zone supérieure.  
\- Des protèges bras, ces derniers la couvre des poignets aux coudes.  
\- Une large ceinture marron ornée de clous plats.  
\- Une jupe en peau recouverte de fourrure ainsi qu'un pantalon sous cette dernière.  
\- Une petite paire de bottes en peau pour finaliser le tout.

* * *

 **Finn :**

Jeune garçon de huit ans aux cheveux bruns clairs coiffés en... non en fait ils ne sont pas coiffés, ils sont littéralement en bataille.

Il est le petit frère de Flovie et est toujours partant pour s'amuser ou pour aider Harold à inventer des machines étranges. Harold s'est pris d'affection pour le jeune garçon qui est une boule d'énergie remplie de joie de vivre.

 _Accoutrement :_

\- Une longue tunique verte qui lui tombe jusqu'aux genoux.  
\- Un gilet en fourrure par dessus la tunique.  
\- Un pantalon marron.  
\- Et une paire de bottes en fourrure finalise sa tenue.

* * *

 **Kard :**

Homme de vingt-cinq ans. Cheveux bruns ténébreux, ils sont balayés en arrière. Il a des yeux verts pistache.

Il est un héros légendaire à Berk. Il aurait combattu les dragons d'Islande jusqu'au dernier.

Depuis lors, les royaumes d'Islande sont en paix et ne sont plus attaqués par les dragons qui ont tous disparus (excepter les attaques des Anglais, mais ceci est une autre histoire)

Personne ne connaît sa famille... à moins que les habitants de Berk aient décidé de ne pas en parler pour le protéger. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur cette icône du courage, de la gloire et du combat ! A _ccoutrement_ :

\- Un grand manteau en peau de dragon noir muni d'une capuche, ce dernier le recouvre du cou jusqu'aux genoux.  
\- Des gantelets en acier lacés de cuir rouge avec des renforcements en forme de griffe au bout des doigts.  
\- Un large pantalon noir munit de sangles au niveau des cuisses (ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne sais pas moi-même).  
\- Des bottes noires renforcées.  
\- Et une épée (répondant au nom de Varlik, oui ce mec est assez taré pour donner des noms à ses armes) aux formes étranges. Elle est souvent accrochée à la ceinture du héros tueur de dragons.

* * *

 **Alukard :**

Son age est inconnu, mais on peut le situer dans la trentaine.

Il serait un être mi-homme mi-démon (les gens se disputent pour avoir raison, lui-même ne sait pas ce qu'il est, et il s'en moque).

Il a de longs cheveux aussi noirs que son âme séparés en une raie au milieu de son crâne pour tomber de chaque côté de ce dernier. Ses yeux peuvent changer de couleur, verte ou rouge selon son humeur et sa faim.  
Apparu quelques mois après la fin de l'ère des dragons, cet étrange personnage vit en solitaire dans une grotte dans le flanc d'une montagne. Il serait le fruit d'un accouplement entre une sorcière et un maître de la sorcellerie noire. Bons nombres de légendes existent sur cette créature démoniaque, voleur, violeur, démon de la nuit et j'en passe...

 _Accoutrement_ : … Personne ne l'a jamais vu, comment voulez-vous que je vous donne sa description ? Toutes les personnes qui ont cherché un jour à le trouver pour le voir ou pour le tuer ont toutes disparu suite à leur périlleuse aventure en quête du Maître de la Montagne et de l'obscurité.


	2. L'un part, l'autre arrive

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! comment ça va tout le monde, vous allez bien ?

Moi ça va bien « on s'en fout ! » mais euh... vous n'êtes pas gentil... bref, voici ma seconde Histoire. Avec un scénario réfléchi ! « ouais ! » avec un tout nouvel univers « Ouais ! » totalement bizarre et déjanter rempli de licorne à trois têtes unijambistes chantant « Libérée, délivrée » sous la lune de sang rouge Haa... *sourire et soupire rêveur* « facepalm des lecteurs » non je blague (pour les licornes bien sûr, le reste est vrai).

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et qu'elle rencontrera un franc succès comme ma première fic( 4215 vues OMG c'est dingue, merci mille fois). Première fic que je qualifierais (d'histoire brouillon) histoire créée sur un coup de tête, scénario sans queue ni tête, et avec une fin plutôt bofbof il faut se l'avouer.

N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne mange pas de pain) pour me dire si le début de l'histoire vous a plus ou non.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne journée/après-midi/fin de soirée :)

Merci à Le Poussin Fou pour la correction et pour l'aide apporter :)

 **La légende d'Harkard.**

Chapitre 1 : L'un part, l'autre arrive.

* * *

Kard avait eu un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette soi-disant quête sans risque. Mon œil ! Il était censé protéger des marchands durant leur traversée d'une forêt remplie de brigands et de bandits.

-Tu reviendras aussi vite que tu es parti. Lui avait dit Alvin son employeur.

Si cette mission devait être aussi simple, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire pourquoi il se retrouvait devant le dragon le plus redoutable que le monde ait connu ?!

Le reptile les avait pris en embuscade au beau milieu de la forêt à des kilomètres de toute civilisation. Le fils de la mort et de la foudre avait fait voler en éclat la charrette que Kard était censé protéger, tuant par la même occasion les marchands qui se trouvaient dessus.

« Bon boulot Kard » se dit-il à lui-même.

Le furie nocturne avait commencé à attaquer le jeune héros et l'avait légèrement blessé à l'épaule droite. Il pouvait sentir le liquide chaud couler à l'intérieur de son armure en cuir. Tentant de tenir son épée avec difficulté, le jeune homme avait lancé quelques attaques qui avaient fait mouche, blessant le dragon aux pattes arrières. Ce dernier boitait légèrement mais ne laissait aucune émotion tranparaître. Logique, c'était un monstre et les monstres ne ressentaient aucune émotion.

Le Furie Nocturne se rabaissa sur lui-même puis il s'élança sur le héros qui fit de même en poussant un énorme cri de guerre. Les deux adversaires se croisèrent et se portèrent simultanément un coup fatal.

Le dragon s'écroula en premier sur le sol, emportant quelques arbres avec lui par la même occasion. Kard se retourna vers son adversaire qui gisait au sol, le ventre à l'air. Il fit quelques pas en boitant avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, laissant tomber son épée à cause de sa blessure au flanc droit.

Kard avait écopé d'une nouvelle blessure, mais celle-ci lui serait fatale. Il ne se faisait pas d'illution. Il pouvait sentir la gravité de la blessure qui le lançait dans tout le corps. Alors que son regard commençait à vaciller et à devenir flou, Kard entendit une voix avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

-Bien. Nous n'aurons pas à nous charger de lui comme ça. Jetez le dans une grotte et rapportez son casque au village...

Kard n'entendit plus rien, les voix furent étouffées, comme si on lui avait placé un sac sur la tête. Il se sentit soulever par un homme -à en juger par la facilité avec laquelle ce dernier l'avait soulevé- puis il sentit son porteur marcher, encore, et encore, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

-Jetez le là ! Ordonna une voix grave. Et le dragon aussi, les charognards se chargeront de faire disparaître les preuves.

Un homme massif pénétra dans une grotte et y déposa sans ménagement le corps meurtri du jeune homme. Quatre autres hommes jetèrent la dépouille de la furie à côté de celui qui venait d'être déposé. Un homme beaucoup plus massif s'approcha du cadavre du héros et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Quelle ironie du sort tu ne trouve pas, Kard ? Trahi par les gens qui t'ont engagé pour les protéger. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Kard, le monde saura pour ta mort glorieuse, tué par le dernier dragon vivant au monde. Les gens fêteront ta mort comme l'âge de la fin de la tyrannie des dragons.  
L'homme se retourna faisant voler sa cape noire dans son départ. Il adressa un regard à ses hommes avec un large sourire mauvais.

-Condamnez la grotte. Que personne ne trouve les corps.

-Bien Messire Alvin.

Les hommes donnèrent de grands coups de pioche sur l'entrée de la grotte et cette dernière s'effondra au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Ainsi se termina la légende de Kard, le tueur de dragons. Enterré six pieds sous terre avec pour seule compagnie le corps chaud et volumineux du dernier des dragons. Ce dernier se vida de son sang et rapidement le sol tout autour de lui et de l'homme était recouvert par le liquide sanguinolent.

* * *

 _Quinze ans plus tard._

 _Au nord de l'Irlande, se trouvait un grand royaume dirigé par un roi aussi bon que noble. Il était connu au-delà de ses frontières comme un courageux et vaillant guerrier._

 _Le roi était respecté et admiré par tous les gens du royaume , du plus jeune bambin au plus âgé, tous le connaissaient sous le nom de Poings Sanglant._

 _Grand et fort comme tout guerrier qui se respecte, Drago, (de son véritable nom) était craint par ses adversaires. Tous les hommes et les femme courbaient l'échine face à cette imposante masse musculaire... tous, sauf un._

 _Loin de toute civilisation, vivait un homme habité par de noirs désirs. Il était également le gardien de terrifiant secret capable de faire perdre la raison au plus courageux des chevaliers de la couronne et au plus sage prêtre de renom. Il vivait dans une caverne plantée dans le flanc d'une montagne et à cause du manque de luminosité, la peau de l'homme était très pale, limite cadavérique._

 _Les légendes racontaient qu'il avait été humain… avant. D'autres disaient qu'il était né dans un volcan, d'autre encore le disait enfant d'une vierge et du Chaos Primordial… Son nom était comme un murmure dans la pénombre de la nuit, un nom à vous glacer le sang et vous raidir la colonne vertébrale… Alukard._

-Vous imaginez si une telle créature existait ! Un prince des ténèbres, dormant le jour, vivant la nuit… Brr, rien qu'd'en parler ça me file les chocottes. Commenta l'estropier en frictionnant son bras encore valide.

Tout autour de l'homme se trouvait un petit groupe d'enfants entre dix et quinze ans, tous bouches bées face à l'histoire terrifiante du grand blond, exceptés les garnements qui se pensait supérieur aux autres, Rustik par exemple.

Un grand gaillard d'un mètre soixante-dix pour quatre-vingts kilos de muscles, ce gamin impoli et braillard passait la majeure partie de son temps à s'entraîner pour épater les filles et le reste du temps il s'amusait à martyriser son pauvre cousin orphelin qui avait perdu ses deux parents à cause de la guerre.

Ce dernier était loin d'être le modèle idéal pour être un grand et fier combattant comme feu son père. Il n'était même pas fichu de travailler dans les champs. Né prématurément, Harold avait hérité de tout ce dont un homme n'avait guère besoin. Un corps frêle. De toutes petites mains ainsi que de courtes jambes qui lui faisaient souvent défaut. Il avait aussi la mauvaise manie de s'attirer toute sorte de problème.

Mais le pire de tout, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas repoussants, bien au contraire ! Le jeune garçon avait hérité des mêmes yeux que son père, de beaux et grands yeux vert pistache qui faisaient craquer pas mal de filles à la moindre vue de ce regard hypnotique.

Ce détail énervait constamment son cousin qui cherchait à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de ces demoiselles. Cependant il recevait plus souvent de larges moqueries au visage que de résultats positifs à ses harcèlements quotidiens.

-Ouais, et il paraît que parfois il vient au village la nuit pour chercher une pauvre âme à dévorer ! Se moqua Kranedure qui commença à pousser des gémissements comme le ferait un fantôme.

Harold roula les yeux au ciel, il se demandait qui lui faisait le plus pitié : cet idiot de Krane, ou son cousin qui continuait à adresser des regards charmeurs aux filles se trouvant autour du feu.

Dans ce groupe hétéroclite, on pouvait trouver Ingrid, une jeune fille de quinze ans aux cheveux d'onyx et aux yeux verts, elle était le genre de fille toujours partante pour faire des misères aux pauvres personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, des personnes du genre... d'Harold.

Puis il y avait Astrid, une jeune et jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, une vraie dure à cuire. La manière douce était absente de son vocabulaire. Elle se servait très souvent de sa hache pour martyriser les pauvres arbres lorsqu'elle était énervée et elle l'était souvent car ses nombreuses crises de nerfs étaient causées par... Bah, par tout enfaîte.

Elle était également la meilleure amie d'Ingrid.

Astrid était du genre « catapulte incontrôlable » au niveau du plan émotionnel. Mais, malgré son caractère TRES bien trempé, plus d'un garçon tentait sa chance pour séduire la belle jeune fille. Il va s'en dire qu'elle rembarrait chacun des protagonistes.

Il y a Kognedure, la jumelle de Kranedure. Elle était l'exact reflet de son frère, la « féminité » en plus. Plutôt grande, les cheveux blonds, les yeux marron et une hygiène des plus... aléatoire, elle n'est pas du genre « intéressante ». Elle traînait toujours avec son frère, Rustik, Astrid et Ingrid, pour causer du tort et bon nombres de mauvaises farces à la pauvre petite crevette orpheline.

Et puis il y avait Flovie, une petite rousse de quinze ans comme les trois filles précédentes. La rouquine était calme, plutôt discrète. Elle entretenait un faible contact avec le groupe de tortionnaire.

-Hahaha très amusant Kranedure. Commenta Geulford qui venait de se lever. Bref, tardez pas trop les jeunes, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec vos parents.

L'estropié se leva et adressa un regard à chaque gamin, puis il se dirigea vers le village en clopinant.

-T'as entendu ça la crevette ? Au moins, tu es chanceux sur ce point-là par rapport à nous. Cracha Rustik avec un ton acide et plus que moqueur envers son pauvre cousin.

Harold accusa le coup sans laisser paraître ses émotions.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Rustik ? Demanda Kranedure en tournant un regard interrogatif à sa sœur jumelle qui haussa instantanément les épaules.

-Heu... les gars, vous avez déjà entendu parler des restrictions horaires pour les orphelins ? Demanda ironiquement Ingrid avec un sourire mauvais.

Les jumeaux adressèrent un regard totalement perdu, puis après quelques regards lourdement soutenus entre Harold et Rustik, les deux blonds levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un grand.

-Aaah ouais ! je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Déclara Kogne tout de suite repris par son jumeau.

-Vu que Monsieur-Crevette n'a pas de parents, il n'est pas obligé à rentrer chez lui pour éviter de se faire tirer les oreilles. Termina Krane avec un mauvais sourire égal au reste du groupe

Harold fit claquer sa langue puis il se redressa.

-Vous êtes vraiment qu'une bande de cons vous le savez ça !? Cria le jeune homme.

Harold se dirigea vers le village en pleurant sans retenue. Flovie leva le nez de son délicieux repas, elle suivit du regard le jeune homme qui venait de partir en larmes.

Le groupe éclata de rire en voyant le jeune homme pleurnicher comme une fillette à qui on venait de tirer les cheveux.

-Hoo... pauvre petit chou. Pesta Ingrid d'un ton mauvais.

-Tu y as été fort cette fois Rustik. Fit remarquer Astrid qui venait de se lever en s'appuyant sur sa hache double.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Poupée, j'adore martyriser le truc qui me sert de cousin.

La blonde ne prêta pas attention au surnom que le Jorgenson venait de prononcer, son regard était attiré par celui de Flovie qui était remplis de haine envers le jeune homme qui était en train de rigoler à gorge déployée. Cette dernière se leva à son tour et elle se lança à la poursuite d'Harold.

Harold était rentré chez lui... là où habitaient ses parent avant qu'ils ne le laissent ici... seul et avec cette bande de débiles qui s'amusait à lui lancer des petites piques qui faisaient souvent mouche.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Harold était assis au milieu de la pièce principale, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Son regard était planté dans le foyer de la cheminée, les flammes dansant intensément dans ce dernier.

-Je les déteste. Murmura une première fois Harold, puis il reprit. Je les déteste, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Il se redressa et tout en donnant un coup de pied rageur au sol faisant s'envoler un peu de poussière par la même occasion.

-Tss... ils ont bien de la chance d'être à cinq contre moi et que je sois seul...

Harold se retourna et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, la lune était pleine cette nuit-là.

-... tout seul...

Harold laissa éclater encore quelques sanglots puis il monta à l'étage pour aller dormir, enfin plutôt essayer de dormir.

De l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée de chez le jeune homme, Flovie était appuyée dos à cette dernière, les larmes au yeux. Elle voulait rentrer pour réconforter Harold ou pour lui changer les idées ou même juste lui parler, pour qu'il se rend compte qu'en réalité... il n'était pas seul. Mais elle restait là, avec cette boule au ventre.

* * *

Loin du royaume de Drago se dressait une montagne couverte de pierre volcanique. Aucune plante ne poussait là et aucune créature pouvait vivre en ce lieu, excepté le démon qui y résidait.

Ce dernier était dans son obscure caverne entrain de se délecter d'un repas plus que copieux, un yack tout entier qu'il faisait griller sur un feu improvisé dans sa demeure.

-Haa, il y a rien de mieux qu'un bon gros yack bien gras pour rassasier un homme.

L'homme de l'ombre renifla son repas avec gourmandise puis il poussa un léger ricanement.

\- Mon pauvre Alukard, au rythme où tu manges et où tu vides cette pauvre petite ferme de ses habitants, il va bientôt te falloir retourner à la maison pour faire le plein.

Il fit tourner le yack sur la broche, son expression sombre se planta dans les flammes. Il soupira fortement puis il loucha sur une mèche de cheveux qui s'amusait à le narguer en descendant dans son champ de vision. Il repoussa l'amas de cheveux en balayant sa tignasse d'onyx sur chaque coté de son crâne.

Il jugea son repas encore quelques secondes, se rendant doucement compte que même avec un tel yack, il ne serait sûrement pas rassasié.

-J'irais faire le plein ce soir. Décida l'esprit perturbé. J'en profiterai pour aller voir maman et papa...

Alukard marqua une courte pause, il sentit une étrange sensation au niveau de sa poitrine comme si quelque chose le piquait, puis il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire.

-Pff... haha ha ! Quel idiot tu fais mon pauvre Alukard, si tu es ici c'est bien pour une raison précise voyons.

Son regard rouge sang changea immédiatement d'expression et il troqua sa couleur rouge pour un vert luisant.

-Peut-être se souviennent-ils encore de moi après toutes ces années ? Pff, ils t'ont sûrement oublié et balayé de leur mémoire...

Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux vers le ciel tout en soupirant.

\- Bof... on verra ça plus tard, en attendant…

Ses yeux verts laissèrent de nouveau la place aux yeux rouges et ensanglantés. Alukard arracha une cuisse de sur la carcasse fumante du yack et porta le morceau de viande jusqu'à sa bouche où il l'engloutit goulûment.

Après avoir avalé le yack dans sa totalité, Alukard décida d'aller faire un petit tour sur Berk, pour diverses raisons. La première, trouver à manger, ce qui fut facile à faire. Il dévalisa la première boucherie qu'il croisa. Puis en sifflotant, son sac sur l'épaule, il marcha dans les rues encore endormies de Berk avec un bouquet à la main.

Songeur, les yeux plantés dans les nuages, il ne vit pas la jeune fille avec qui il entra en collision. Sous l'effet de la surprise il ne pensa pas à resserrer sa prise sur le sac qui chuta donc au sol.

Flovie avait également les yeux de plantés dans les nuages, songeant à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour aider Harold. Mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle heurta un homme qui lâcha son sac au sol au même moment.

-Merde ma bouffe. Dit ce dernier amusé par la situation qui ne l'était pourtant pas …

-Ho mince, quelle maladroite je fais, excusez-moi monsieur.

Flovie se dépêcha de ramasser le sac de l'inconnu puis elle lui tendit en lui pressentant à nouveau ces excuses.

-Ne te fais pas de bile pour ça ma jolie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais manger de la viande propre. Plaisanta-t-il à nouveau avec un large sourire enjoué. Mais dis-moi jeune fille, il est bien tard pour traîner à cette heure. Tu sais, on a beau être en paix avec les autres pays on n'est jamais à l'abri de voyou ou de brigand.

Flovie trouvait cet homme étrange, il avait l'air tellement... heureux ? Bof, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le juger, s'il est heureux alors elle est heureuse pour lui. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire que l'inconnu lui rendit.

-Oui je sais monsieur, pardonnez-moi mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Aucun souci ma petite rouquine. Aller, rentre chez toi avant que tes parents ne te tirent les oreilles.

-Tss, j'ai passé l'âge de me faire tirer les oreilles vous savez. Plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai tout de même quinze ans.

Alukard laissa un petit rire s'échapper entre ses lèvres, il tapota gentiment la tête de la rousse puis il reprit sa route en sifflotant.

Il arriva très vite à sa deuxième destination, le cimetière. Par respect aux morts, il laissa son sac de venaison à l'entrée de la crypte et il enleva sa capuche de cuir.

Il déambula entre les rangées de plaques de marbre en regardant chaque nom sur ces dernières.

-Arle. Harry. Finéase. Greg. Vali. Où sont-ils ? Mais où sont-ils...

Alukard marcha encore quelques minutes avant de trouver les tombes qu'il cherchait. Il se plaça devant ces dernières.

-Salut. Ça fait un baille hein. Enfin... pas tant que ça enfaîte. Ça fait quoi... dix ans ? Vous savez, quand j'ai appris votre décès quelques mois après ma visite ça m'a fait un choc. Je me suis dit : Comment deux guerriers intrépides tels que vous ont pu se faire tuer dans une embuscade de bandits, puis j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dis qu'il devait y avoir un lien comme avec la comme l'autre attardé... votre précieux Kard. Pff… quel crétin celui-là... je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais su qu'il n'était pas fils unique avant de mourir... tss quel gâchis...

Alukard marqua une courte pause, puis il reprit en tournant son regard vers l'une des deux tombes.

-Aux dernières nouvelles le nain va bien, si vous vous inquiétiez pour lui bien sûr... Il grandit doucement, mais il ne tiendra pas de vous deux ça je peux vous l'assurer... Il redirigea son attention sur la première tombe. Ho et au faits avant que j'oublie, regarde maman, je les ai cueillies pour toi, je sais à quel point tu aimais les roses et les lavandes alors... voila.

Il déposa le bouquet sur la tombe avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse. Il se redressa puis tout en replaçant sa mèche rebelle il se racla la gorge.

-Bon ba... ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. Enfin non, pas de vous revoir, plutôt de vous parler... enfin... même si c'est moi qui ai parlé et vous qui m'avez écouté. Ça change de d'habitude en plus. Je n'avais jamais vu papa aussi rouge de colère qu'à notre dernière rencontre, on aurait dit une tomate sur le point d'exploser.

Il laissa un petit rire mélancolique lui échapper puis il reprit son sérieux après quelques secondes et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ramassa son sac et il rabaissa sa capuche, puis se dirigea enfin vers la sortie du royaume à grandes enjambées. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

* * *

Je ne vais vous demandez de deviner l'origine du titre, car je suis sûr a 99,99% que personne ne trouvera la bonne réponse :p, mais vous pouvez essayer quand même ;) à très vite pour la suite ;)


	3. Entrainement et entêtement

**Arya39** :Pu*ain tu ma tuer xD oui en gros c'est ça, on verra que les écailles des poissons dans cette histoire ou peut être qu'on aura d'autre animaux à écailles :p

 **Cristal de glace** : Oh ma pauvre... tu n'a rien eu de grave j'espère ? Je savais pas que les glaçons pouvaient tomber malade :p (ok j'arrête les blague promis) je vais éviter de trop en dire pour éviter de spoiler l'histoire. Voici la suite ma petite glaçonne :)

 **Chouchou1302** : Hé oui... c'est une grosse bande de c*ns x) et Harold n'a pas fini de souffrir xD voilât la suite ;)

 **Krokmou83** : toujours content de voir que mon histoire te plaise :) Voilât la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Littel Sayuri** : Alors pour commencer. Non, je ne connaissais pas le manga Hellsing (jusqu'à ce que tu m'en parle, maintenant ça m'intrigue :P) Donc aussi bien le titre que le personnage d'Alukard ne vienne pas de se manga qui m'a l'aire juste épic :) Je ne répondrai a aucune de tes question pour limité un max le spoil ;) Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Wispers-Write** : Tien un(e) petit(e) nouveau(velle) bien le bonjour à toi :) Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira:)

Salut tout le monde :) DESOLER pour l'énorme retard, mais en vue des ressent événement je vois pas trop comment l'inspiration aurai pu venir... il a eu aussi d'autre détail que je garderai pour moi car... ba... ça ne regarde que moi xD. Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Toute vos hypothèse son excellente mais je vais évité de trop en dire pour ne pas spoiler les gens ;) car comme je l'ai expliquer cette histoire a un scénario ! Alléluia ! Et je tien donc a garder un max de suspense :)

Merci à Cristal de glace, chouchou1302, Arya39, Tayaress, Littel Sayuri et Wispers-Write pour les follows, pour les favs et pour les reviews laissé ;)

N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :) et je vous à bientôt pour la suite :)

Oups, j'ai oublié d'introduire la pauvre Varek dans le chapitre précédent, ne vous inquiétez pas il est là et bien vivant x)

Merci à "Le Poussin Fou" pour l'aide et la correction apporté :) best bêta lectrice EVER \m/

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitres 2 : **Entraînement et entêtement.**

* * *

Le soleil se levait avec douceur sur le royaume de Berk, offrant sa chaleur sur la moindre surface illuminée. Le royaume commençait à prendre vie.

Harold ouvrit sa porte d'entrée tout en se frottant les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi... comme d'habitude en fait. Il referma la porte de sa maison. Avançant dans les rues de Berk, Harold essayait d'afficher une expression neutre sur son visage tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas laisser voir au monde qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer.

-Je vous le dis ! Un voleur est venu me dépouiller de toute ma réserve de viande pendant la nuit ! Il ne me reste plus rien ! Et ce salopard a même volé le bouquet de roses et de lavandes que ma fille avait offert à sa mère pour son anniversaire !

« Tiens… On dirait que monsieur Thorston s'est fait visiter cette nuit. Tss, en même temps s'il ne vendait pas son gibier aussi cher, les gens ne seraient pas obligés de le voler pour vivre. »

Harold passa discrètement derrière la foule de villageois agglutinés devant la boucherie puis il continua son chemin vers la caserne d'entraînement.

« C'est combat à l'épée aujourd'hui… Super ! » se dit ironiquement Harold en imaginant déjà les moqueries qu'il allait recevoir de la part des autres. Sans oublier non plus les nombreuses catastrophes Haroldesques qu'il allait immanquablement causer.

-Haaarooold !

L'intéressé stoppa et fit volte-face vers l'origine de l'appel. Flovie et Finn s'approchaient à grandes enjambées. Le petit garçon s'arrêta devant le plus âgé avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Harold ! Regarde ! Mon papa m'a offert un casque pour mon anniversaire !

Suite à son annonce, le petit garçon frappa sur le fameux casque avec le plat de sa main, laissant entendre par la suite un petit bruit métallique. La calotte d'acier était munie de deux cornes pointant vers le ciel sur le dessus et d'une arrête au niveau du nez protéger celui-ci d'un mauvais coup.

-Dis donc, tu en as de la chance, Finn. Répondit Harold avec un petit sourire. Il est très beau ton casque, tu sais qui te l'a fait ?

Finn secoua la tête négativement puis il se tourna vers sa sœur en lui répétant la question d'Harold. Ce dernier adressa un clin d'œil complice avec la jeune fille qui répondit à son petit frère.

-Je pense que le forgeron qui a fais ce casque doit être très doué avec son marteau.

-Tu crois que c'est l'un des forgerons du roi ? Demanda Finn avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je crois que même les forgerons du roi n'ont pas son tallent. Répondit la jeune fille avec un regard doux qu'elle adressa discrètement à Harold.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire en remerciement.

-Bon, c'est pas que je meurs d'envie de me faire ridiculiser mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veux pas se faire tirer les oreilles par Geulford.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle enlaça tendrement son petit frère en lui souhaitant une bonne journée puis elle se plaça au coté d'Harold pour poursuivre leur marche vers la caserne. Leur avancée fut silencieuse au début, puis Flovie brisa le silence.

-Encore merci pour le casque, Harold. Mon père n'a pas eu le temps de penser à un cadeau pour Finn à cause de son travail à la garde de Berk.

-Ne me remercie pas voyons. Après tout ce que ton père a fait pour moi, c'est bien normal que je l'aide quand je peux. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laissé Finn passé son anniversaire sans cadeau quand même.

-Oui c'est sûr.

Le silence régna de nouveaux entre Harold et Flovie. Leurs conversations n'étaient habituellement pas très fournies et avec ce qui c'était passé la veille l'envie de parler était encore moins au rendez-vous. Cette fois-ci se fut Harold qui brisa le silence.

-T'as entendu les nouvelles ce matin ? Le père des jumeaux s'est fait siffler toute sa réserve de viande par un voleur.

-Pff, ça lui apprendra à vendre ses produits aussi cher. Il réfléchira à deux fois avant d'échanger une épaules de sanglier contre vingt-cinq couronnes, sale arnaqueur !

-Mais le plus étrange, c'est que personne a vu le voleur entrer ou sortir de la boucherie. Et apparemment il n'a pas prit que la viande.

-Qu'est-ce que le voleur prit prendre d'autre ? Le manuel du parfait escroc ? Plaisanta Flovie avec un léger rire.

-Non, même si ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est sur son étagère. Répondit Harold avec un rire égal a celui de la jeune fille. Il a volé quelque chose d'assez bizarre, et je crois bien que je n'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi étrange…

-Arrête de me faire languir, il a dérobé quoi ce voleur ?

-Un bouquet de fleur…

La jeune fille stoppa net. Harold s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers Flovie. Il échangèrent un regard. L'un était interrogatif, l'autre était dubitatif teinté d'une nuance de certitude. La rouquine avait vu une personne étrange la nuit dernière. La viking se trouvait à coté du quartier commercial quant elle avait vu cet inconnu portant un sac et un bouquet de fleur. Le sac était certainement remplit de venaison à en juger par la forte odeur de bidoche qui en émanait.

-Flovie ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille paniqua légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière sa porte quant il avait laissé sa peine se manifester. Qu'allait-il penser en apprenant que sa meilleure amie avait attendu derrière la porte sans faire un bruit et sans venir le consoler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! Elle devait inventer une histoire crédible. Ça lui faisait mal de mentir à Harold car il ne méritait pas qu'on lui mente comme cela, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction.

-Oui... enfin je crois. Harold, hier soir après... tu sais quoi. Je... je suis allée faire une petite balade au clair de lune pour me changer les idées. Et en rentrant chez moi j'ai croisé un homme… Enfin, nous nous sommes plutôt rentrer dedans. Nous avions, apparemment tous les deux la tête ailleurs…

Je n'ai peut être jamais vu de voleur, mais lui n'avait pas le comportement que j'associe aux voleurs… Il paraissait pas fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose, il avait même l'air heureux de sa balade nocturne et il n'a été en aucun cas méchant ou violent envers moi quand nous nous somme entrechoqués.

On aurai presque dit que ça le faisait rire de voir sa « bouffe » comme il l'a appelée au sol dans la poussière et dans la terre.

Quand je me suis baissée pour lui redonner son sac j'ai eu du mal à le soulever tellement qu'il était lourd. Je lui ai rendu son sac de viande, puis il m'a remerciée et il est parti ensuite en direction du cimetière, c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'il avait un bouquet à la main.

Harold haussa un sourcil. Ce que venait de dire Flovie semblait bien plus qu'une simple coïncidence. Un homme dans le quartier commercial avec un sac de viande qui semblait bien rempli qui plus est et avec un bouquet a la main. Ça semblait beaucoup trop gros pour une coïncidence...

-Faudra que tu en parles à ton père après l'entraînement. Je suis sûr que si tu arrives à lui donner la description de ce type, ça l'aidera à avancer si il lance une enquête.

-Je n'aurai pas grand chose à lui offrir, il faisait sombre cette nuit. Même avec la pleine lune on ne voyait pas à deux mètres, et en prime une légère brume s'était levée au même moment… De toute façon, l'homme était entièrement couvert de vêtements noirs, je ne serai même pas capable de te dire la couleur de ses yeux.

-Mmh, c'est embêtant...

Harold porta sa main à son menton puis il se plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Flovie le regarda réfléchir. Elle était admirative de la vivacité d'esprit de l'adolescent, elle lui permettait de régler bon nombre de problèmes pour les autres, mais il était incapable de régler ses propres problèmes. Le duo fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une voix grave.

-Hé les jeunes ! Vous comptez rester planter là toute la journée à vous dévorez du regard ou vous allez vous décidez à rentrer ? Questionna Geulford qui sortait de la caserne avec un masse à la place de son crochet.

-Oui on arrive. L'informa Flovie en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Harold le faisant sortir de ses pensées par la même occasion. Aller tu viens Harold, je suis sûre que tu va faire un malheur aujourd'hui. Lui dit la jeune rousse avec un petit sourire.

-Un malheur, ça c'est sûr. Mais qui va me le provoquer je suis encore en pleine réflexion sur les protagonistes de toute cette affaire ?

-Rooh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets, aller viens avant que Geulford ne nous écrase la tête avec sa masse.

Flovie saisit Harold par un bras et l'amena de force avec elle vers l'arène. Harold se laissa faire. De tout manière il n'avait pas le choix, il avait déjà essayé de s'enfuir pendant les premières journées d'entraînement et elle l'avait ramené littéralement par la peau du cou.

Flovie avait beau être son amie, elle ne laisserait jamais Harold se dégonfler lors d'un entraînement, « tu ne peux que t'améliorer à ton niveau » lui avait dis la jeune rousse avec beaucoup d'entrain et un grand sourire ensoleillé.

Même si ses paroles semblaient dures et un peu cruelles pour lui, il s'était fait une raison. C'était la vérité, il ne pouvait que progresser. C'était même logiquement impossible de régresser au dessous de son niveau alors... il avait accepté à contre cœur d'assister à tous les cours, même si pour ça il devait supporter la bande de son cousin.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte en bois et en fer forgé. La rousse se tourna vers son ami avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Lui répondit Harold en haussant les épaules et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûûûûûr... que non.

Harold laissa tomber ses épaules en tirant une mine déçu.

-Tu es vraiment un démon tu le sais ça ?

Flovie lui adressa un simple sourire tout en plaçant une main sur sa hanche. Elle ouvrit la grande porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la caserne.

Geulford se trouvait au milieu de la grande salle à coté d' un tonneau rempli d'épée.

-Très bien, maintenant que nos retardataires sont arrivés, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le principe de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Vous trouverez dans ce tonneau plusieurs type d'épées, de la plus affûtée à la plus émoussée en passant par la plus courte jusqu'à la plus longue. J'ai remarqué que les groupes étaient assez fixes et que personne ne prenait l'initiative de s'entraîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai donc réuni différentes types d'épées et selon celle que vous piocherez vous irez avec celui ou celle qui aura la même lame que vous. Épée courbée avec épée courbée, lame longue avec lame longue, enfin... vous m'avez compris !

Tout le groupe de jeunes hocha la tête en guise d'approbation à leur maître d'arme.

-Mais bien sûr c'est un entraînement, inutile de chercher à vous tuer ou à vous blesser.

Chacun s'avança alors vers le tonneau et en tira une épée. Varek et Ingrid avaient prit les épées courbes en plutôt bon état.

Kranedur et Kognedure eux avaient les épées courtes, elles étaient pas en très bon état mais ça suffirait à les amuser un peu.

Rustik et Flovie avaient pioché les épées jumelles. Les deux lames, une pour chaque main avaient été attachées ensemble avec un bout de corde. Les épées de la rousse étaient comme neuves tandis que celles de Rustik semblaient avoir un peu d'âge.

Astrid et Harold eux avaient pioché les épées longues... celle d'Astrid était affûtée comme une lame de rasoir alors que celle d'Harold était aussi affûtée qu'un brin d'herbe en décomposition... SU-PER... en plus d'avoir une tueuse sanguinaire comme adversaire, il était le seul à avoir pioché une épée en piteux état. Même celles des jumeaux étaient en meilleur forme par rapport au bout de ferraille mal aiguisée d'Harold !

-C'est pas du jeu ! C'est moi qui aurai dû être avec Astrid et non pas monsieur-je-sais-rien-faire-de-mes-deux-mains. Grommela Rustik.

Harold roula les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Flovie adressa un sourire complice à l'adolescent.

-Ouais ta raison Rustik, je partage le même avis que toi.

Le brun adressa un regard interrogatif à la rousse.

-J'aurai préféré avoir Harold comme adversaire plutôt que toi. Au moins il y aurai eu une raison pour que ce soit amusant et j'aurai eu au moins un adversaire à ma hauteur.

-Désolé rouquine, mais le seul adversaire à ta hauteur se trouve devant toi. Indiqua Rustik à l'attention de Flovie avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

-Qui ça ? Toi ! Pff, tu ne tiendras même pas une minute face à moi, et encore, je suis généreuse.

La joute verbale entre Flovie et Rustik durait depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque Geulford rappela à l'ordre les deux ados en brisant une chaise qui se trouvait là à l'aide de sa main-massue.

-Bien ! Maintenant que vos hormones en furie sont de nouveau revenues à leurs places et que j'ai enfin toute votre attention, on va peut être pouvoir commencer.

Les deux jeunes se foudroyèrent du regard une dernière fois avant de retourner dans leur coin respectif.

Flovie se plaça à coté d'Harold. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en se laissant tomber au sol puis elle croisa les bras. Harold s'assit à coté de son amie et posa son épée sur ses genoux qu'il avait croisé en tailleur.

Le jeune garçon adressa quelques regards furtifs à son ami avant de laisser un léger rire lui échapper.

-T'a pas pu t'en empêcher, hein.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'allais pas le laisser se moquer de toi une nouvelle fois.

-On dirais bien que c'est à mon tour de te remercier.

* * *

Au fond d'une grotte, Alukard profitait de sa journée pour dormir un petit peu. Il n'avait pas réussi à retourner dans son antre avant le lever du jour et donc il avait réquisitionné cette caverne d'ours en faisant fuir ses anciens habitant en leur foutant une sacrée frousse.

Alors qu'Alukard dormait à point fermés sur un rocher qu'il trouvait fortement désagréable, l'écho de plusieurs voix à la porte de son antre le fit sortir de son sommeil.

-T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire une halte ici ? Berk n'ait plus qu'à quelques heures de marche.

-Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai mal aux pieds. On a marché pendant deux jours de suite sans faire de pause et j'ai la vague impression que si je fais encore deux mètres, mes pieds vont fondre tellement qu'ils me font mal.

-Fait comme tu le sens mec, mais si on se fait réprimander à cause de notre retard je dirais que c'est de ta faute.

-Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de t'arrêter hein. Si t'as envie de rentrer tout de suite à Berk alors vas-y.

L'un des deux hommes pénétra dans la grotte. Il déposa son sac au sol suivie de son épée ainsi que son casque. L'autre homme sembla hésiter puis entra à son tour dans la grotte.

-Tiens, finalement tu restes. S'étonna ironiquement le premier homme.

-Que veux-tu, je ne vais pas laisser mon grand frère seul dans une grotte.

-Ooh c'est trop mignon. Le grand Rivus veut rester avec son grand frère adoré pour le protéger d'une abominable grotte qui sens le renfermé.

Les yeux rouge vif d'Alukard s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du nom de l'homme moins âgé. « Rivus ? Qu'est-ce que ce rejeton de par-en-vrille vient faire ici ? S'il est là, ça veut dire que l'autre est... ». Décidé à en savoir plus, Alukard se leva discrètement, s'approcha puis se terra dans l'obscurité.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête Dagur. Et évite d'étaler tes affaires comme ça, si on dois partir précipitamment on sera bien embêter de laissé ton équipement en arrière.

-Qui pourrait nous faire déguerpir d'ici ? Un ours ? Ou bien le sois-disant esprit qui hante les montagnes du royaume de Berk. Tss quelle connerie, depuis quand les esprits hantent les montagnes ou même les forêts ? Ce sont des histoires pour faire peur aux enfants !

-Pff, un esprit ? Pourquoi pas une fée magique ou une sorcière des bois pendant que tu y es.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire face à cette idée qui semblaient totalement idiote. Ils ricanèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse du font de la grotte.

-Qui est là ?! S'écria Dagur en dégainant son épée.

Le rire à la limite nerveux devint hystérique aux échos malsains de folie démoniaque. Alukard se tordait de rire, il en avait les larmes au yeux.

-PFFFFF ! HAHAHAHAHA ! MUHAHAHAHA ! Un... un esprit qui hante une montagne. HAAA HAHAHAHA. J'ai... j'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi débiiiiiiile !

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard interrogatif se dirigèrent un peu plus profondément dans la grotte en suivant la voix.

-En même temps, quand on voit vos tête de vainqueurs ça ne m'étonne pas d'entendre un truc aussi con ! Haaa hahaha !

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que les rires s'arrêtent. La voix était désormais à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle semblait être partout et nul part à la fois.

-Daaaguuur... qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Alukard avec une voix joyeuse et intriguée. Tu... t'ennuyais ? Est-ce que je t'ai... manqué ?

-Qui es tu ?! Cria l'intéressé. Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?!

-Comment je connais ton nom ? J'ai vu ton père te torcher ton panier à crotte plus d'une fois. Je t'ai foutu la branlée au combat singulier et au tir a l'arc à maintes reprises. Et tu oses me demander comment je te connais ?! Tss, désobligeant...

Un lourd silence pesait dans la grotte. Les deux intrus avançaient dos à dos avec leurs épées levées bien en évidence. Un ronflement grave attira leurs attention, ils se sont dirigeaient vers la source du grondement.

Le bruit était de plus en plus proche et de plus en plus fort. Ça ressemblait à un gros animal qui dormait. Dagur et Rivus arrivèrent au fond de la grotte et seul le vide résidait en ces lieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel à la fin ! Grommela Dagur.

-Heu frangin...

-Ce machin se fout de nous et après il disparaît. Tss, sûrement un ivrogne ou un clochard qu'on a dérangé pendant sa sieste.

-Daaaagur... Insista une nouvelle Rivus avec un sentiment de panique dans la voix.

-Quoi ?! Me dis pas que t'as encore mal au bide ! Je t'ai dis de pas les manger ces baies sauvages, mais non monsieur en fait qu'à sa tête !

Le brun se tourna vers son frère qui pointait son épée vers la direction d'où ils venaient. Et c'est là que Dagur les vit. Deux grands yeux rouges perchés sur un rocher en guise de promontoire.

Un large sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage d'Alukard. Il entrouvrit la bouche laissant une fine fumée s'en échapper. Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux puis il laissa tomber ses épaules. Il descendit de son rocher en un bond agile bloquant par la même occasion la seule sortie.

-Ba alors vieux. Tu ne dis plus rien ? Pas une remarque ou un commentaire stupide ?

Les deux hommes commencèrent à reculer au fur et à mesure que leur ennemi avançait vers eux.

-C'est incroyable comme ce son et cette odeur m'ont manqué. Reprit Alukard.

-De... de quoi parles-tu démon !

Un léger rire roque s'échappa entre les lèvres de l'homme de l'ombre. Il ferma les yeux puis il les rouvrit en grand. Ils étaient différent de d'habitude, ils étaient toujours rouges mais la petite tache noire au centre des deux lacs de sang avaient changé de forme, la pupille s'était étirée de haut en bas et s'était affinée sur les bord, comme les yeux d'un serpent.

-L'odeur de la peur et le son du rythme cardiaque des personnes qui s'apprêtent à mourir.

Les deux hommes déglutirent avec difficulté, l'air ambiant était froid et chargé de poussière, est-ce que ce monstre était le responsable de ce changement d'ambiance ?

-Je vous laisse cinq secondes pour déguerpir de mon antre, et dépêchez vous ! Je suis assez contradictoire avec moi-même.

Dagur et Rivus détalèrent comme des lapins, le plus âgé ramassa de justesse quelques affaires avant d'entendre un « J'espère que vous êtes sorti, car j'arrive ! » joyeux. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'extérieur en hurlant comme des fous.

-Ha hahaha. La prochaine fois que je vous vois ici, je n'aurais pas la même pitié ! Hurla-t-il.

Alukard attendit quelques secondes avant de repartir au font de la grotte n baillant.

-Bon ba moi *bâillement très prononcé* je vais aller faire une petite sieste...

* * *

Quasiment tous les combats étaient finis. Sans grande surprise Ingrid avait battu Varek avec une facilité déconcertante, les jumeaux avaient fini par s'assommer mutuellement, et Flovie avait collé une raclé mémorable au fils Jorgenson.

C'était au tour d'Harold et d'Astrid de s'affronter. Pour le brun, le combat était perdu d'avance face à cette adepte des coups en douce cachés derrière des coups autorisés.

-Harold et Astrid, vous pouvez commencer !

Aussitôt que le Maître d'Arme avait donné le signal de départ, la blonde s'était ruée sur Harold en poussant un effroyable cri de guerre. Elle adressa un violent coup d'épée à son adversaire qu'il esquiva par pure chance.

-Vas-y Harold ! Montre lui se que tu sais faire ! L'encouragea Flovie.

-A part pas grand-chose, je vois pas se qu'il pourrait faire. Cracha Rustik avec acidité.

-Rustik ! Tu veux que je t'en colle une autre ? Menaça-t-elle avec son poing levé.

Le brun se terra dans un silence sans opposition et sans bruit. La rousse redirigea son regard vers le combat qui se déroulait devant elle.

Harold esquivait chaque coup de la blonde en trébuchant ou en roulant au sol au dernier moment. Il aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps mais il n'était pas du genre endurant et un point de coté commençait à se faire sentir. « Aller mon vieux, tu vas pas te laisser te faire humilier encore une fois ».

Contre toute attente, Harold stoppa net et se tourna vers son adversaire qui était à quelques mètres en face de lui, son épée levée au-dessus de sa tête. Harold arqua ces jambes, il resserra ses mains sur la poignée de son épée et il la dirigea vers Astrid. La blonde se propulsa dans les airs pour assener un coup au niveau de la tête. L'épée d'Harold bloqua celle d'Astrid. Les deux lames se heurtèrent avec violence avant que celle de la blonde se brise en deux ! Harold fut projeter en arrière a causse du choc, sa tête se heurta contre le sol de plein fouet.

-Harold !

Flovie se rua au coté de son ami. Ce dernier, au sol n'avait toujours pas bouger et ça l'inquiétait. Elle s'agenouilla à coté d'Harold puis plaça une main derrière sa tête..

-Harold ! Répond moi ! Tu m'entend ? Harold !

Il entrouvrit ses yeux pour les plongeaient dans ceux de Flovie qui était mort d'inquiétude. Il esquissa un sourire à l'attention de la rousse.

-Je... je...

Flovie se pencha vers lui pour entendre se qu'il disait car sa voix était à peine audible.

-Je l'ai eu... Dit-il à voix haute.

Astrid haussa un sourcil tout en soupirant.

-Mon pauvre Harold, tu débloques complètement. Tu n'as même pas réussi à me faire une égratignure. Fit-elle remarquer en plaçant une main sur l'une de ses hanches.

-Tu en ai aussi sûre que ça ? Lui demanda l'adolescent au sol. Dans ce cas, tu peux me dire d'où vient le sang sur ta joue gauche ?

La blonde passa une main sur sa joue et elle vit avec étonnement le liquide carmin sur cette dernière quand elle l'a ramena ses yeux.

-Mais... comment...

-J'ai fais ? C'est simple comme bonjour. Quand tu m'as frappé avec ton épée et qu'elle s'est brisée, j'ai profité d'un petit laps de temps pour t'égratigner la joue avec le bout de la lame juste avant d'être projeté par la violence de l'impacte.

-Pff, c'était un coup de chance, les probabilités que tu me touches deux fois sont nulles. Répliqua la blonde d'un air vexé.

Harold se redressa avec l'aide de Flovie. La rousse se tourna vers Geulford qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Alors les jeunes, avez vous retenu la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'estropier.

-Une leçon ? Répondirent les jumeaux et Rustik en cœurs.

-De ne jamais se fier à l'apparence de son adversaire ? Proposa Flovie en adressant un regard blasé au trio qui se grattait la tête.

-Oui, mais encore ? Répliqua le blond.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la caserne. Harold baissa un moment les yeux vers le sol en regardant son épée. Il sourit doucement puis il redressa la tête.

\- Ne pas de fier à l'état de l'arme que l'on manie. Dit Harold d'un ton assuré. Mon épée était peut être mal affûté, mais elle était bien plus solide que celle d'Astrid qui était pourtant affûtée par des mains expertes, mais la fragilité de l'arme était grandement présente.

-Tss fayot. Murmura Rustik d'un air mauvais.

-Parfait Harold ! S'écria Geulford plus que ravi de l'analyse mais aussi des compliments du jeune garçon envers sa personne. Bien, quels furent les l'erreur d'Astrid aujourd'hui ?

-C'était parfait ! S'empressa Rustik avec un grand sourire admirateur pour la blonde. Du pur Astrid.

-De foncer sans réfléchir ? Proposa Flovie avec un petit sourire en coin à l'attention de la blonde.

-D'avoir essayer de m'arracher la tête à plusieurs reprises alors que c'était un entraînement ? Surenchérit Harold en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

-Elle est trop mobile dans ses combats et elle s'épuise à grande vitesse à cause de ça. Répondit Ingrid avec un ton sérieux.

Rustik et les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux et se tournèrent vers l'adolescente aux cheveux d'onyx.

-Répète un peu pour voir ! Gronda Rustik en menaçant Ingrid de son poing.

-Elle a raison et la rouquine et la crevette aussi. Répondit calmement la blonde. J'ai la mauvaise manie de toujours vouloir courir partout et ça m'essouffle pour rien. Du coup je perd patience et je me précipite sur mon adversaire sans réfléchir. Elle adressa un regard noir à Flovie qui n'y prêta aucune attention. Et avec la ferme intention de lui découper la caboche. Elle dirigea ensuite ses yeux vers Harold qui baissa la tête au même moment.

-Très bien, la leçon est terminée les jeunes. Vous pouvez vaquer a vos occupations.

Le groupe d'adolescents ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita à l'extérieur après avoir déposer leurs armes dans le tonneau à coté de l'entrée.

-Bravo Harold. Félicita Astrid avec un ton étrange. Tu commences enfin a te débrouiller avec une lame.

-Débrouiller ? Pff, c'était un pur coup de chance ma belle Astrid. Commenta Rustik avec un ton acide. Ce machin ne sait rien faire de ses deux mains à part causer des catastrophes et à faire fuir les gens.

Flovie adressa un regard menaçant au brun braillard.

-Rustik ! Ferma-la un peu tu veux, t'es entrain de raccourcir ta vie de seconde en seconde.

-Non, non, non la rouquine. C'est toi qui va la boucler ! Si t'as gagné c'est entièrement parce que je suis un mec galant et que je frappe pas les filles, même si tu ressembles plus à un...

-RRRAAAA !

Flovie perdit patience et se jeta sur Rustik pour lui mettre un grand coup poing dans la tronche. Harold tenta de la retenir mais en vain. Astrid, Ingrid et les jumeaux ainsi que Varek regardèrent la rousse donner une raclée phénoménale à Rustik avec de grands sourires.

Harold finit par saisir la jeune rousse par la taille et la fit lâcher prise en la soulevant

-Flovie arrête. Arrête. Stop ! Aller arrête toi ! Il en vaut pas la peine.

Elle se calma après quelques secondes de gigotage intensif dans les bras d'Harold qui ne voulait pas la laisser finir. Il la déposa au sol une fois qu'elle s'était calmée.

-C'est bon t'es calmée ? Demanda Harold légèrement amusé par la situation.

-Ouais. Répondit froidement la jeune rousse.

Rustik se redressa avec difficulté. Il porta une main à sa bouche. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et en sang.

-Tfé frémant qu'une finblé. Se plaignit il.

-Quoi !? Répète un peu pour voir ! Sale sac à crotte !

Flovie arma son poing avant de s'élancer vers Rustik, bien déterminée à frapper. Elle venait de faire quelques pas lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule, bloquant son mouvement. La viking, à moitié folle de rage, à moitié poussée par ses instincts, se retourna et frappa. Fort.


	4. Grande blessure

**Krokmou83 :** Je suis content de voir que mon histoire te plaît toujours :) Voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Domolia :** Merci ! Je suis content de voir que ma seconde histoire te plaît :) T'inquiète pas y a pas de soucis, tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire un pavé de 3000 caractères pour m'expliquer ce qui t'a plu. Un simple « super » où un « j'adore ! » est amplement suffisant et en plus ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
C'est pour ça que ton « nom » me disait quelque chose ;) ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu avais créé un compte exprès pour me lire :) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Chouchou1302** : Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ;) voilà la suite ma petite Banana :3

 **Little sayuri :** Un Thorston en mode boucher ça me rappelle un sacré souvenir à moi aussi «le seau de sang sur Adrianne, mon Dieu ! Comment j'avais explosé de rire comme le pire des encul**à ce moment-là x)»  
Tu peux demander aux anciens lecteurs et lectrices d'Harold l'exilé, je suis un grand méchant et quand je ne veux rien dire, je ne dis rien :P  
Je l'aime bien moi Dagur et j'avais envie de lui offrir un super petit frère très courageux... ou pas xD  
Oui, Alukard à un humour bien à lui et je pense que bons nombres de personnes vont l'apprécier pour ça :)  
Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

 **Wispers-Write :** Et ba si : p j'arrête en plein dans l'action, c'est une petite habitude que j'ai prise pendant l'écriture de ma première fic alors attend toi à en avoir d'autre dans le même cas ;) Tu n'aimes pas Rustik et Astrid . Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment ils sont sympas avec Harold.  
Pour le trio Harold Flovie Alukard. Je pense que tu vas les apprécier de plus en plus ;) moi-même je commence à m'attacher à eux.  
Des bisous à toi aussi :)

 **Cristal de glace :** oui je sais j'ai humour débordant... oula j'ai mal a la tête" Quand tu fais le lien(pour Harold, pour qu'il sache) sur le faits que Flovie sait(sans le savoir )qui a volé la viande" aie bobo la tête xD

Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici la suite j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :) Merci à Wispers-Write et à Domolia pour le follow et le fav:)

Mon nouveau rythme de publication est d'un chapitre par semaine, le chapitre serra publier le vendredi soir sauf s'il y a un problème de dernière minute :)

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitres 3 : Grande blessure

* * *

Une bonne partie de la journée était déjà entamée. Flovie et Harold étaient assis sur le lit de cette dernière et le jeune garçon avait la tête penchée en arrière. La rousse tentait tend bien que mal de soigner Harold qui ait le nez en sang ainsi que la lèvre supérieure légèrement violacé.

-Aieeee ! Se plaignit l'adolescent.

-Rooh arrête de bouger. Lui ordonna la rousse en rigolant légèrement.

-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui a le nez cassé.

-Mais en même temps quelle idée t'as eu de me tirer comme ça par le bras. J'ai cru que c'était Astrid ou Ingrid qui venait en aide à Rustik.

-Je suis flatté de voir que tu arrives à faire la différence entre mes mains et celles d'une fille. Sérieusement tu me flattes, Flovie. Plaisanta Harold.

Elle soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Tss, qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête toi parfois je te jure. Et puis, ce n'est pas dit que ton nez soit cassé.

Harold haussa un sourcil.

-Étant donné le bruit et le craquement qu'il a fait, je suis positivement sûr de cher sûr qu'il doit être cassé.

-Alala, sacré Harold...

La rousse tapota délicatement le nez du jeune garçon pour dresser un bilan les dégâts. Par chance le nez n'était pas cassée. Il était juste un peu tordu, rien de grave au premier abord. Mais il fallait le remettre droit le plus tôt possible. Alors Flovie tenta de changer de sujet pour détourner l'attention d'Harold.

-Dis donc tu nous as offert un sacré combat aujourd'hui dis-moi. J'ai cru qu'Astrid n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne cette fois-ci.

Aucune réaction du coté du d'Harold. Se doutait-il du plan de Flovie ? Bien évidemment, il avait vu clair dans son petit jeu. Il continuait de la fixer avec un œil attentif qui brillait à la lueur des bougies allumées autour d'eux.

Si Harold n'avait pas son nez cassé, ni sa lèvre boursouflée et si Flovie n'était pas couverte de sang, il aurait pu prendre ça pour un rendez-vous galant.

Flovie ne l'avait pas loupé sur ce coup-là. Elle s'était retourné totalement furibonde et elle avait décoché une bonne baigne entre le nez et la bouche d'Harold. Ce dernier était tombé en arrière et avait roulé sur lui-même sous l'impact. Il s'était ensuite retrouvé au sol face contre terre.

Flovie s'en voulait énormément, mais elle s'en voulait encore plus pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Elle saisis avec rapidité le nez d'Harold et elle le replaça comme il devait l'être sans ménagement. Le hurlement de douleur d'Harold fut noyé dans un sanglot.

-Désolée. Parvient-elle à dire en grimaçant en compatissant la douleur de l'adolescent.

Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur les joues du brun. Il regrettait tellement d'être aussi douillet et fragile.

Flovie se redressa pour déposer le morceau de tissu imbibé de sang et le bol d'eau sur la table de chevet, puis elle s'assit à nouveau au côté d'Harold. Elle joignit ses deux mains avant de les poser sur ses genoux.

Harold poussa encore quelques gémissements plaintifs avant de reprendre son calme quelques secondes plus tard. Il tourna son regard discrètement vers la rousse qui tirait une mine remplit de regret.

-Tu comptes vraiment me frapper à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'aider ou comment ça se passe. Plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

La rousse se pinça les lèvres, elle regrettait profondément de l'avoir frappé. Encore...

-Je suis vraiment désolée Harold... Je te jure de faire tout mon possible pour ne plus te faire de mal.

Harold étira un large sourire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

-Merci Flovie. Ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir une amie comme toi. Moi je te promets de veiller sur toi.

-Harold... tu sais, je suis assez forte pour veiller sur nous deux, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi.

-S'il t'arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrai à vie Flovie. Je te promets de veiller sur toi, de te protéger et de m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi.

Flovie n'en revenait pas, c'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Harold aussi sûr de lui et déterminé à la protéger. Est-ce le coup à la tête qui l'a fait changer ainsi ?

Les éclats brillant dans les yeux d'Harold étaient une large preuve qu'il allait bien. Flovie adressa donc au garçon un large sourire.

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant son auriculaire vers Harold.

Harold étira un large sourire tout en croisant son auriculaire avec celui de la jeune fille.

-Je te le promets Flovie.

Après avoir scellé leur promesse, Harold plaça une main sur celle de la rousse qui se trouvait sur ses genoux

Le voir aussi protecteur réchauffait le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle sentit aussi le sang lui monter aux oreilles quand Harold plaça sa main sur la sienne et la serra avec tendresse.

-Et pour te protéger j'utiliserai tout ce que tu m'as appris. Dit-il avec un air déterminé. En commençant par l'une des premières règles.

-Là quel ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire amuser.

Harold étira un grand sourire sadique.

-Rendre les coups !

Sans prévenir. Harold plaça sa deuxième main sur l'autre épaule de la rouquine et il la fit basculer en arrière sur le lit. Flovie riait, amusée par la situation. Harold vint ensuite se placer sur elle à califourchon.

La rouquine poussa quelques petits rires sourds et tenta également de se libérer, mais malgré sa tentative elle resta plaquée sur le lit sous la « forte » pression qu'exercait le jeune garçon. À moins qu'elle ne veuille pas s'échapper de son emprise.

Harold commença à se baisser vers elle lentement, et quand il fut à quelques centimètres de son visage il se stoppa.

-Tu vas le regretter de m'avoir amoché. Lui annonça Harold avec un ton faussement sadique et théâtral.

Il glissa ses mains vers le ventre de la jeune fille et il commença à la chatouiller au niveau des côtes. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire rire Flovie aux éclats.

* * *

Aux abords du royaume de Berk. Dagur et Rivus couraient comme des dératés vers les portes de l'imposante muraille.

-Ouvrez ! Ouvrez ! S'écria Dagur tout en tambourinant sur la porte.

Un grognement plaintif se fit entendre et le judas sur la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un homme roux muni d'un casque à corne. L'homme se frotta les yeux et tout en bayant il jugea les deux hommes face à lui.

-Qui va là ? Demanda-t-il en bayant à nouveau.

-Dagur et Rivus du royaume des par-en-vrille ! Je vous ordonne de nous ouvrir immédiatement !, Nous devons parler au seigneur Drago.

L'homme haussa un sourcil tout en soupirant comme le pire des fainéants. Il se racla la gorge puis il reprit en parlant très lentement comme s'il somnolait.

-Est-ce que le seigneur Drago... est au courant... de votre visite ?

-Bien sûr que non voyons ! On passe juste comme ça à l'improviste. Déclara-t-il avec un air faussement désintéressé. Avec une convocation officielle du roi !

Le garde haussa un sourcil face aux paroles contradictoires du brun. Il renifla grossièrement puis il se rapprocha un peu plus près du détour de la petite fenêtre.

-Donc heu... vous enfin... le... seigneur est au courant ou pas ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau totalement perdu.

Dagur perdit patience( déjà qu'il n'en n'avait pas beaucoup). Il passa une main par la petite fenêtre et saisit l'homme par le col.

-Écoute-moi bien ! Espèce de gros tas de fumier de vaches avarié ! Tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

-Et tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir tout de suite. Rajouta Rivus avec un sourire mauvais. Ça ne va pas être joli à voir si il s'énerve.

L'homme déglutit avec difficulté. Le regard de Dagur froid et rempli de haine donna la chair de poule au pauvre garde.

-Ok, ok ! je... je vous ouvre les portes.

-Tout de suite ! Ordonna Dagur tout en lâchant le garde sur le sol.

L'homme se dépêcha d'ouvrir aux deux membres des par-en-vrille qui s'empressèrent de rentrer et de refermer la porte aussitôt.

Dagur foudroya du regard le garde qui se tenait droit comme un piquet. À ses côtés se trouvait un grand homme chauve à la fine barbe rousse. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux hommes qui soufflaient comme des bœufs.

-Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ici ? Demanda le chauve.

-Drago. Répondit simplement Dagur qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. On doit... parler... au seigneur Drago, c'est très urgent.

-Très bien. Veuillez me suivre messieurs.

Dagur ainsi que Rivus demandèrent quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils avaient couru sans s'arrêter depuis leur rencontre avec le monstre aux yeux rouges sanguinolent.

Après que les deux représentants des pars en vrille eurent repris leurs souffles, les trois hommes s'engagèrent sur la route du château. Un grand blond moustachu interpella alors le roux chauve.

-Érik! Érik!

-Thorston, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer là. Je dois conduire c'est deux hommes au prêt de notre seigneur.

-Mais c'est au sujet de ma boutique. Pleurnicha le blond en gesticulant ses bras dans tous les sens.

-Quoi ta boutique ? Je sais que tu t'es encore fait sifflé de la barbaque et ce n'est pour l'instant en aucun cas ma priorité. Reviens me voir dans deux heures, là j'aurai peut-être du temps à t'accorder. Lui affirma le chauve. Si l'envie m'en prend bien sûr. Soupira-t-il discrètement à lui-même.

Le boucher laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps tout en affichant une mine désabusée.

-Tss... de toute façon depuis que notre ancien chef de garde a été tué par le démon, le service laisse à désirer...

Érik stoppa net en entendant la plainte du père Thorston. Il décala légèrement sa tête vers ce dernier. Tout en le menaçant du regard, il invita gentiment l'homme à se retirer avant que sa patience ne soit à bout...

Le marchand de viande se retira sans faire acte d'opposition face au regard menaçant et autoritaire du chauve. Mais il grommela quand même quelques injures à l'intention du chef de garde qui n'y prêta aucune attention.  
Dagur, Rivus et Érik continuèrent ensuite leurs avancée vers le grand et imposant château du seigneur Drago.

Ce dernier était dans ses appartements en compagnie de trois sublimes créatures de rêves. Alors que le roi se laissait séduire par le plaisir charnel que lui offraient les charmantes damoiselles.

Quelqu'un vint frappé a la porte.

-Seigneur Drago. Dagur et Rivusdu royaume des Par-en-vrille vous demandent audience. L'informa l'un de ses serviteurs.

-Très bien. Installez les dans la grande salle et offrez-leur quelque chose à manger.

Le roi se sépara (à contre cœur) de ses compagnes et enfila en vitesse son accoutrement royal orné de nombreuses pierres précieuses et brodé d'or.

Le roi pénétra après quelques minutes dans la grande salle où les deux hommes du royaume allié patientaient.

-Dagur! Rivus! Salua aimablement le roi de toute sa prestance. Mes chers amis, quel plaisir me vaut votre visite ? Demanda le roi avec un large sourire.

-Le plaisir va être vite effacer seigneur Drago. L'informa Dagurd'un ton froid et sérieux qui fit disparaître le sourire du roi. Mais nous devrions parler de cela en privé, à l'écart des oreilles indésirables et non-concernées.

-Fort bien. Acquiesça au roi.

Il ordonna à ses hommes de sortir d'un simple regard. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

Dagur plaça une main sur l'épaule de Rivus.

-Toi aussi mon frère. L'informa le brun.

Le jeune homme se leva et passa lui aussi la lourde porte de fer. Une fois les deux hommes seul à seul, le roi se plaça sur une chaise en face de son ami.

-Alors ? De quoi devez-vous me parler cher ami.

Dagur baissa les yeux vers ses genoux et récupéra une missive qui était accrochée à sa ceinture. Il fit glisser le parchemin sur la table en direction du roi. Un sceau particulier était incorporé sur le morceau de parchemin, il avait la forme d'un œil. Le seigneur Drago ouvrit la missive puis commença sa lecture. Et état donnée la manière dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la première phrase, cette lettre n'avait pas l'air d'annoncer un heureux événement...

 _Drago._

 _Nous avons un problème, un très sérieux... problème..._

* * *

Dans la chambre de Flovie, cette dernière était couchée sur son lit avec les mains placées derrière sa tête en guise de coussin. Elle laissait son regard vadrouillé sur le plafond puis elle soupira bruyamment.

-Tu es vraiment obligé de partir ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix légèrement attristée sans pour autant se redresser ou orienter son regard vers quelqu'un.

Harold était assis juste à côté d'elle le dos légèrement voûté.

-Oui. J'ai promis à Geulford de lui donner un coup de main à la forge aujourd'hui. Il inspira profondément puis laissa tomber ses épaules. Et puis, on est mercredi, donc je dois... aller changer les fleurs... sur leurs tombes...

Flovie tourna la tête en entendant le ton de la voix d'Harold s'assombrir. Elle se redressa en position assise dans le dos d'Harold.

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur l'une des épaules de l'adolescent.

Harold répondit négativement à la proposition de la rousse en hochant simplement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle laissa son regard tomber vers le matelas, attristée par la réponse négative du jeune garçon.

Ce dernier se redressa silencieusement. Il se tourna vers la rousse qui affichait une mine faussement heureuse avec un petit sourire forcé à son attention. Il lui rendit son sourire malgré son moral dans les chaussettes.  
Harold se pencha vers Flovie et déposa un baisser sur la joue gauche de cette dernière.

Flovie leva son regard d'émeraude vers celui du jeune garçon, puis elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour enlacer tendrement son ami tout en plongeant sa tête dans le creux du cou de ce dernier.

Après quelques minutes, Harold se sépara de Flovie en lui caressant doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie. Il adressa un dernier regard à la rousse qui le regarder partir sans rien dire... seule un léger sourire résidait sur son vissage. Alors qu'Harold se préparer à ouvrir la porte, la rousse le stoppa une nouvelle fois dans sa lancée.

-Harold...

-Mmh?

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers elle en affichant une mine interrogative.

-Je... heu... Tu reviendras ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Ça ferait plaisir à Finn, ça lui fera un autre super cadeau pour son anniversaire...

-C'est vraiment pour lui que tu veux que je revienne ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Flovie roula les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules tout en affichant un léger sourire ; hésitant entre deux réponses qui serait vraies dans tous les cas.

-Dans ce cas, je te dis à ce soir, Flo.

Harold ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur de la maison, un large sourire collé aux lèvres.

Flovie avait le même sourire béat que son ami. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en poussant un petit rire nerveux tout en fixant le plafond. Elle porta l'une de ses mains au niveau de sa joue encore chaude du contact des lèvres d'Harold. Elle porta un morceau de la couverture vers son visage pour inspirer profondément l'odeur d'Harold qui était fortement imprégnée sur cette dernière.

Une fois arriver dehors, Harold s'aperçu que le ciel commençait à se couvrir. « Génial » se dit-il. Il se dirigea donc à grande enjambée vers la forge là où Geulford l'attendait tout en martelant une épée sur l'enclume. Harold arriva à la forge quelques minutes après sa sortie de chez Flovie.

-Ha te voila enfin petit garnement.

-Oui, désoler Geulford j'ai eu... une affaire à régler.

-Une affaire dis-tu ? Le blond jugea un court instant le jeune garçon de la tête aux pieds en s'arrêtant précisément sur lèvre enflé. On dirait que la petite rouquine sait s'y prendre pour fracasser les gens qui ont le don de l'énerver et aussi pour soigner les malheureux blessés.

Harold accusa le coup en fermant un œil tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Ha... vous... êtes au courant. En déduit-il sans grand étonnement.

-On va dire qu'elle a un sacré coffre quand elle se met à hurler la petite Flovie. Et puis, vous étiez quand même juste à côté de la caserne. Lui rappela le blond tout en continuant de frapper sur son épée. Il faudrait vraiment être sourd et aveugle comme un vieux serpent pour n'avoir rien vu et entendu hé.

-Ouais c'est sur... Acquiesça Harold en haussant les épaules.

Harold se dirigea vers une établie qui était ensevelie sous un tas de papiers.

-Et donc... pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? Demanda-t-il.

Il commença à prendre un tablier et une pince quand le blond posa une main sur son épaule.

-D'après toi gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire dans ce genre d'endroit ? Demanda le grand blond.

-Heu... forger. Répondit Harold avec évidence.

-Exact ! Alors rassemble tes outils. On a du pain sur la planche ! Déclara-t-il avec beaucoup d'entrain tout en donnant une bonne claque dans le dos jeune garçon.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'averse qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez avait élu domicile dans le ciel surplombant Berk. Le soleil était entièrement caché derrière les gros nuages noirs et ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Profitant de cette tempête, Alukard partit vadrouiller dans l'immanence forêt. Sifflotant et chantonnant le sourire aux lèvres. Avec un objectif fermement défini. Se laver !

-Ha ! S'exclama-t-il à plein poumon. J'adore la pluie ! Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne averse pour se débarbouiller.

Le grand brun ténébreux accrocha son long manteau à la branche d'un arbre, suivi de près par ses gants, ses bottes et son pantalon. Une fois dans le « presque » simple appareil, Alukard tendit la tête vers le ciel en écartant les bras comme pour apprécier la douce caresse du froid et le fouet de la pluie.  
Il inspira profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Puis il laissa tomber lentement ses épaules.

-J'aimerais tellement que cet instant dure une éternité...

Après une toilette bien méritée, Alukard décida de profiter jusqu'au dernier moment de sa « liberté ».

Tout en entrouvrant son regard vers le ciel, il constata que le soleil tentait une percée entre les nuages. Un fin rayon de lumière brûlante transperça l'amas de vapeur noire et se posa sur l'une des mains de l'homme semi-démoniaque.

Au début seul un léger picotement était perceptible par ce dernier. Puis la peau d'Alukard commença à se craqueler et à noircir. Les yeux verts du démon se plantèrent sur le début de brûlure sur sa main.

-On dirait que n'est pas encore prêt mon p'tit gars. Se dit-il à lui-même. C'est encore trop tôt pour te laisser dépérir ainsi... Dépérir . Non, plutôt... cuire... cuire comme un gigot d'mouton bien frais.

La brûlure s'étendit sur toute la surface du dessus de la main. Presque toute la peau était noire, rugueuse et craquelée. Alors que la brûlure commençait à s'étendre au niveau des doigts d'Alukard, ce dernier retira sa main du faisceau de lumière sans pour autant se presser.

-Un jour... Dit-il d'un ton nostalgique. Un jour, j'arriverai à sentir ton chaleureux contact sans que tu ne me pourrisses la vie.

Alors que le soleil commençait à apparaître timidement entre les nuages, un craquement dans le dos de l'homme lui fit faire volte-face. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire. Alukard était prêt à bondir sur le ou la malheureuse qui aurait osé se rincer l'œil dans lui demander son avis.

-Qui va là ?!

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Tout en fronçant son regard. Alukard s'avança à pas de loup vers la source de son dérangement.

Seul un buisson se trouvait devant lui. Étirant un large sourire carnassier, Alukard saisit le buisson et l'arracha violemment du sol.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver un être humain ou une biche égarée, le regard rouge vif et dépité du démon se planta sur un petit lapin qui avait l'air d'être au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement que son abdomen bougé a une vitesse affolante.

-Un lapin ? Dit-il déçu tout en haussant un sourcil.

L'animal dressa légèrement les oreilles en entendant l'homme parler. Ce dernier le jugea du haut des oreilles jusqu'aux pattes. Puis, tout en faisant la moue il s'adressa a la lapine.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir bestiole de malheur. Mais ne prend pas cet acte comme de la pitié ou de la compassion pour une quelconque famille malheureuse sans sa chère petite maman. C'est juste que tu es bien trop petit pour me rassasier.

La lapine pencha la tête dans un sens comme pour exprimer sa non-compréhension.

-Allez ! Zou ! Vas-t'en d'ici ! Ouste ! Allez aller, vas-t'en ! Enchaîna-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et amusée.

La lapine fit deux petits bonds vers le pied gauche de l'homme et colla ensuite sa tête contre le mollet de ce dernier. La réaction d'une personne normale aurait été : « Ooh elle est trop mignonne la petite lapine ! Viens là que je te fasse un gros câlin ». Mais malheureusement pour la petite boule se poile aussi douce que du coton, Alukard n'était pas une personne normale !

Sans signe avant-coureur, Alukard tendit son pied droit bien en arrière et donna un léger coup de pied dans le postérieur de la lapine qui la fit décoller à vitesse grand V au-dessus de la cime des arbres tout en émettant un petit couinement.

-J'ai horreur des câlins ! Déclara-t-il tout en partant furibond à pas lourds vers ses vêtements. Nan mais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un petit animal sans défenses et que tu es trop choupinette avec tes deux petites oreilles toutes douces, que je vais te laisser te frotter le long de ma jambe ! Surtout que je viens de me laver.

Alukard finit de se rhabiller tout en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante. Puis, il se dirigea ensuite à grandes enjambées dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes de course tranquille au milieu des arbres réchauffés par la chaleur du soleil, Alukard commença à courir à une vitesse affolante puis il s'évanouit en un éclair noir au milieu du labyrinthe de sapin.


	5. En avoir par-dessus la tête !

**Domolia** : Oui pour une fois la fin n'a pas était atroce pour Harold, et pour le nez tordu je pense que ça dois faire mal xD Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la petite lapine elle vas bien :) Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Krokmou83** : Merci ça fait plaisir :)

 **Cristal de glace :** Bah alors, on est en manque d'inspiration :P

Pour me donné des surnoms bizarres, étranges, et totalement louche ! par-contre là y a pas de souci xD Dark Teddy Bear xD

 **Littel Sayuri** : j'imagine bien la scène xD sa fait plasire de voir tant d'enthousiasme :)

Tu apprendra bien vite que je suis un véritable salaud avec mère nature et les petits animaux tout kawai et tout mignon xD j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour ce chapitre au niveau des paragraphes/narration tu m'en dira des nouvelles :) je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **Chouchou1302** : Tu le trouve bizarre mon petit Alukard ? Je comprend pas pourquoi xD Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tien tout d'abord à vous remercié, car la fic a déjà atteins 255 vues pour 20 reviews en seulement 4 chapitre « 5 maintenant xD » par-rapport a ma premier fic c'est une dinguerie, j'ai dû attendre le chapitre 10 pour avoir le même nombres de reviews xD et pour les vues je ne sais plus trop. Mais dans tout les cas je vous dis merci ! Merci à vous :)

En parlant de ma première fic, je tien a vous signaler aussi qu'elle a atteint les 4975 vues O_o OMG c'est totalement foufou :) alors je vous remercie aussi pour cela :) bientôt les 5000 allez courage )

Voila le nouveau chapitre :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) (micro spoil), /!\ c'est le grand retour du _**petitus bipedus sadicus autaurus**_ , les lecteurs d'Harold l'exilé comprendrons ;) /!\

Et comme d'habitude, n'hésiter pas a laissé une petite review pour récompenser le travail fourni :) je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et un bon chapitre, plein de bonheur, de larme, d'amour, de coup de pied dans des animaux trop choupichou et d'œuf pas frais xD Double Spoiler ! Il n'y a que deux choses de vrais dans cette précédente liste :P à vous de trouvez les quelles ;)

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitres 4 : En avoir par-dessus la tête.

* * *

Harold et Geulford avaient passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à réparer et à rafistoler toutes les armes qui se trouver dans la forge. L'adolescent était en age. La sueur coulait abondamment sur son front et ses cheveux.

Lui ainsi que le maître forgeron s'estimaient heureux de travailler en intérieur en vue de la violente tempête qui avait fait rage presque tout le long de l'après-midi. Maintenant que cette dernière avait cessé. Harold pouvait se retirer et vaquer à ses autres occupations de la journée.

-Encore merci du coup de main Harold. Ho, tien, cela c'est pour ton dur labeur.

Le grand blond déposa une bourse pleine de pièce en guise de payement. Le jeune brun adressa un simple hochement de tête au forgeron avec un large sourire, puis il se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Dès qu'Harold avait mis un pied dehors, il pouvait juger l'importance de cette prétendue averse. Le sol était gorgé d'eau... génial ! Harold marcha donc à pas lent vers un coin reculé de la zone artisanale. La boue lui collait aux semelles. Il était déjà fatigué de son après-midi forgeage, alors avoir cinq kilos de bouillasses à chaque pied renforcé ses douleurs musculaires.

Il arriva chez la marchande de fleurs après une dizaine de minutes de supplice. Harold tenta d'enlever le plus de boue possible de ces chaussures, ne voulant pas salir la petite boutique de Madame Ingerman, la mère de Varek. Il poussa calmement la fine porte de bois qui fit retentir au même moment la petite clochette au-dessus de cette dernière.

-Bonjour, Harold. Salua la grande femme aux cheveux brun.

Elle se trouvé derrière son comptoir avec un grand sourire joyeux collé sur le visage. Le genre de sourire plus que forcé qui laisse paraître que la personne et tout sauf content de vous voir.

-Bonjour, Madame Ingerman. Répondit le jeune garçon. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il par politesse.

-Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Répondit-elle sèchement.

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe vielle bic ! » pensa Harold à lui-même.

Le brun avança donc jusqu'au comptoir toujours avec le sourire. Quoi de mieux que de sourire aux gens qui ne sont pas heureux de vous voir, juste pour les emmerder un petit peu. L'art du sarcasme était l'une des armes les plus efficace et mortel du jeune garçon.

-Dit moi. Avez-vous des fleures aussi belle que vous ? Se serrait pour la tombe de mes parents.

La forte femme se sentit flatté par rapport au belle parole du jeune garçon. Elle tourna donc son regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les multitudes de fleures. Des Roses, des Anthémis, des Arums, des. Azalées, etc.. Harold se laissa tenter par un bouquet de deux Roses, l'une rouge et l'autre blanche, d'une lavande et de trois Azalées. Une myriade de couleurs chatoyante, en hommage pour les deux plus grands guerriers de Berk.

-Ça fera vingt-sept couronnes. Annonça la vendeuse de fleurs.

« Ohh la sal$*§ ! » Harold accusa le coup sans trop grimacer et sortit donc sa bourse d'or, donna le juste compte à l'arnaqueuse de fleures, puis il récupéra son bouquet et il sortit ensuite de la boutique avec un léger goût amer dans la bouche « Vingt-sept couronnes pour un malheureux bouquet ! Tss, tous des arnaqueurs dans ce quartier. » pesta Harold avec rage.

Sur le chemin du cimetière, Harold passa aux abords d'un bâtiment qui était condamné. La forge de Kard. Harold se arrêta devant l'imposant bâtiment et le contempla un bon moment. Il avait souvent été dévoré par une envie irrésistible de pénétrer dans ce bâtiment.

Cette dernière devait sûrement abriter bon nombre de secret, ainsi que de nombreux plans d'armes d'armures qui ne verront peut-être jamais le jour... mais, malheureusement, le bâtiment fut condamné et brûlé sous les ordres du roi trois mois après la disparition de la légende de Berk.

Malheureusement pour le légendaire forgeron et légende vivante qu'était Kard. Aucune tombe avec sa dépouille, ni monument en sa gloire passée. Seul une tombe inconnue sans nom et sans hommage était placé dans le cimetière a l'écart de tous les autres défunts. Mais ce qui fessait rêver Harold ne se trouver plus dans l'ancienne forge, mais quelque part dans la forêt. Dans les lieux alentour de la mort du héros. Quelque part, perdu aux beaux milieux de nulle part. Varlik serait resté sur le lieu de la mort du tueur de dragons. Et après quinze ans a l'extérieur, sous la pluie, et a même le sol. La lame légendaire devait sûrement être couverte de mousse, rouillé, et inutilisable.

Le père d'Harold lui avait aussi raconté que le soir même de la mort du héros. Des hurlements entre humanoïde et bestiale avaient retenti dans les bois non loin du royaume. Une sorte de long râle entre un hurlement de loup et de cris monstrueux. Les vieilles légendes que raconté Geulford a ce sujet la sont assez varié.

Mais ce qui revenait le plus souvent. C'était la légende d'une créature de la nuit qui vivait seul dans une grotte dans le flan de la montagne montagne qui était largement visible du royaume. Mais les légendes n'ont jamais sue dire d'où provenait cette créature de la nuit, ni de donner de vrais preuve sur son existence. Elle serait apparemment une sorte vampire ou un truc comme ça, mais mis a par quelques vols et disparitions de bétail, il n'y avait rien de vraiment exploitable pour prouver son existence.

Après avoir rêvé éveiller, Harold reprit sa route vers le cimetière tout en adressant un dernier regard au bâtiment couleur charbon. L'adolescent arriva bien vite à son lieu de destination. Bouquet a la main. Il pénétra dans le cimetière.

Il se dirigea vers les deux tombes de ses parents la boule au ventre et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il se plaça devant les deux tombes en tenant délicatement son bouquet. Il se racla la gorge puis il se lança dans un monologue.

-Salut papa. Bonjour maman. Je viens vous apporter votre petit cadeau de la semaine. Tenta-t-il de dire avec un air faussement joyeux.

Harold sépara donc le bouquet en deux parties égale et il en déposa chaque moitié sur chaque tombe.

-Pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu a aller braver la forêt pour vous faire un beau bouquet.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de rendre ses paroles joyeuses et drôles. Mais rien n'y fait. Cette satané boule coincé dans sa gorge et sa voix tremblante démentie toutes ses manœuvres.

« Allez mon gars, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer » Harold prit une profonde inspiration tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il expira avec un rythme saccadé par le chagrin.

-Je sais que... cela fait déjà dix ans mais je... je n'arrive pas... je ne peux pas accepter cela. Je... je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai pas de gloire à revendre. Je ne suis pas courageux, fort et tout ce qui va avec. Les habitants du royaume son tous odieux avec moi, et je vous parle même pas des crasses que Rustik et les autres me font chaque jour.

Harold pleuré à chaudes larmes. C'est trop pour lui. C'en est trop !. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en laissant son chagrin prendre le dessus. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était vraiment le fils de Stoick et. Valka les deux plus grands guerriers du royaume après Kard et le roi bien sur. Car il n'avait rien en commun avec eux. Sur le plan physique, il était du genre, petit, frêle et fragile. Il n'a aucune force, ni endurance, et aucune résistance face aux souffrances physiques et musculaires même si Harold doutait qu'il y avait la moindre trace de muscle dans ce corps de crevette parlante.

Les seules choses qu'il avait héritées de ses parents sont, ses yeux verts comme son défunt père, et sa façon de presque toujours voire le meilleur dans le monde comme sa mère. Mais cela n'aide pas à combattre cela.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il se fasse persécuter par la quasi-totalité du royaume. Harold avait quand même deux ou trois personnes sur qui il pouvait compter, comme Flovie, Finn, Geulford et Érik... Ils sont les seul personnes à ne pas lui causer de tord.

Après plusieurs minutes qui ont paru des heures pour Harold. L'adolescent décida qu'il était grand temps de laisser ses pauvres parents en paix jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Il essuya d'un revers de la main les quelques larmes qui restaient au bord de ses yeux puis il se redressa lentement. Ses jambes tremblées comme des feuilles. Alors qu'Harold s'apprêtait à partir. Son regard fut attiré par des têtes de lavandes qui se trouver disperser tout autour des deux tombes.

Harold haussa un sourcil. Il est convaincu d'être le seul à déposer des fleures sur la tombe de ses défunts parents. Alors qu'est-ce que ses morceaux de fleures fessaient ici, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait récente à en juger par la forte odeur de ces dernières, et à la couleur violet claire encore présente dessus. L'adolescent avait réfléchi encore quelques secondes avant de se dire.

-C'est sûrement Geulford qui a voulu faire un petit geste.

Le garçon quitta donc le cimetière l'esprit « tranquille » et se dirigea vers le cartier des habitations.

* * *

Érik était dans le quartier artisanal. Un peu dérouté d'aller écoute les plaintes est les niaiseries du boucher Thorston. Mais c'est son devoir de chef de garde, une sorte de bureau des pleure et à la fois de chérif. Sauf que lui contrairement aux autres régions, lui ne se fait pas par respecter en terrorisant et en maltraitant les malheureux. Le grand chauve ouvrit donc la porte en bois de la boucherie et fut accueillie comme un seigneur... enfaîte non... les seules salutations « si l'on appelait cela des salutations » furent des marmonnements et des reproches dus à son retard, etc. blablabla.

-Érik ! S'exclama le boucher. Je commençais a croire que tu allais me fausser compagnie. Grommela-t-il.

-Eh bien, non ! Tu vois, je suis là. Alors profites-en. De quoi voulais-tu me parler.

-J'ai été volé ! Déclara-t-il en hurle sans laisser le temps au chauve de finir. On m'a volé quatre gigots de yack, deux entrecôtes de sanglier, de la cervelle d'agneaux et de la tripaille.

-Mmh hmm. C'est tout ? Demanda Érik.

-Non ! On a volé aussi le bouquet de fleurer que ma petite Kognedure avait fait pour l'anniversaire de sa mère.

-Donc, si je comprends bien tu m'a fait venir ici pour.

Le chauve commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

-Quatre gigots de yack et deux entrecôtes de sanglier que tu n'aurais sûrement pas vendu en vue des prix exorbitant que tu as fixé. De la cervelle d'agneaux que personne n'aurait mangé car ; de toi a moi bien sur, cette chose est juste répugnante ! rien qu'a imaginer l'odeur de cette horreur, j'en ai des nausées. De la tripaille que tu aurais sûrement donnée à tes porcs ! Et aussi le must du must... UN PUTAIN DE BOUQUET DE FLEURE SAUVAGE ?!

-Oui, c'est ça. Répondit simplement le boucher apeuré par le ton autoritaire du chauve.

-Booon... est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ou entendue quelque chose qui venait de votre boutique le soir du vol ?

-Heu... non.

-Ça commence bien. Râla le chauve. Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu, un individue s'introduire dans votre boutique, et qui serrait reparti avec un sac énorme et un bouquet à la main ?

-Baaaa...

Tout en soupirant brillamment le chauve attrapa l'arête de son nez.

-Est-ce que vous avez une moindre preuve qu'un vol a été commis chez vous ?

Face au silence et la tête de merlan ne frit que lui adressait le boucher, le chef de garde garda avec tend bien que mal son calme tout en se disant que cela allait être une super affaire...

Alors qu'Érik commencé à présenter son diagnostic « le bouché voulez lui gâchez le reste de la journée pour une simple perte de cargaison » . Un homme, assez trapu, cheveux noirs, yeux marron, a la barbe légère. Pénétra dans la boutique dans un brouhaha sans nom.

-Thorston ! J'ai des nouvelles de ton voleur !

Le boucher et le chef de garde haussèrent un sourcil face à la déclaration du nouvel arrivant.

-Eh bien, Mastok. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Érik se tourna vers le père Jorgenson qui affichait un très large sourire. Il sortit de derrière son dos un bouquet de lavande et de Rose, un peu maltraité par la forte poigne de l'homme et le tendit ensuite au chauve.

-Mmh mmh... désolé Mastok, mais... je préfère les femmes et les tulipes. Déclara le chauve d'un air neutre.

-Quoi ? Mais non, voyons ! Ce n'est pas pour toi ! Enfin... heu... si ! Mais pas sous forme de cadeau. C'est une preuve.

-Une preuve, voyez-vous cela. Dit-il en croisant les bras. Et en quoi ce bouquet va m'aider Mastok ?

-Ba a trouvé le voleur pardi !

-Mmh mmh... Et commets suis-je censé le trouver ce voleur ? Ce son peut être des fleurs magiques qui détestent les voleurs de fleurs ?!

Mastok haussa un sourcil face au ton plus que moqueur d'Érik.

-Ça t'intéresserait peut-être de savoir où je les ai trouvés non ?

-Dit toujours.

* * *

Harold était en route pour passé cher lui, afin de prendre quelques affaires.

La nuit commencée à tomber. Il était à nouveau à côté de la forge de Kard.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, son chemin croisa celui de Rustik et de sa bande.

Ce dernier était sur ses talons et tenté d'attirer l'attention de son cousin en l'insultant, et en se moquant de lui. Comme à d'habitude.

-Hé la crevette qui parle ! Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter quant on t'appelle ! Grogna l'adolescent insolent à bout de nerf.

-Rustik, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. Répondit calmement Harold. Alors fout moi la paix !

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'attention de laisser tranquille son pauvre cousin. Rustik saisit l'une des épaules de son cousin. À l'aide de sa forte poigne, il emporta de force Harold vers l'ancienne forge désaffectée. Les jumeaux soulevèrent deux trois planches pour que, Rustik, Harold, ainsi que le reste de la bande pénètrent dans le bâtiment.

C'était poussiéreux. Le plancher grincé. Et il faisait noir... Harold détestait l'obscurité, non ! Il en avait une peur bleu, et ça Rustik le savait.

-Lâche moi Rustik ! Arrête ! On n'a pas le droit d'être ici ! Tenta le jeune garçon en vain.

Rustik balança violemment le pauvre Harold contre le sol. Ingrid et Astrid se dépêchèrent de ligoter le brun freluquet à une chaise qui était installé là au préalable. Astrid passa un vieux morceau de tissue sur la bouche d'Harold pour le bâillonné.

Harold était en panique totale. Il suffoquait. Il manquait d'aire et toute cette obscurité l'angoissé ! Il apercevait les ombres et les silhouettes de ces tortionnaires qui étaient faiblement éclairés par quelques bougies dissimulé ici et là.

Rustik se trouvait juste en face de lui. Astrid et Ingrid étaient de chaque côté d'Harold, une main posée sur chacune des épaules de l'adolescent. Kognedure et Kranedure se trouver aux côtés de Rustik, les bras croiser. Ce dernier s'avança vers le brun solidement ligoté.

-Alors la crevette. Maintenant que l'on est seul à seul et que tu n'as pas ta salle rouquine en garde du corps. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Cracha le brun d'un air acide.

Rustik s'éloigna de son cousin avec un large sourire mauvais. Il se dirigea vers un endroit reculé du bâtiment. Astrid se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harold et lui murmura d'un ton amusé et mauvais.

-J'espère que tu souffriras autant que je prendrai de plaisir à t'entendre couiné.

« Je ne te ferrais pas, ce plaisir salle taré ! » tenta de prononcer Harold à travers son bâillon. Mais seul un son étouffé par le bout de tissue fut audible. Faisant rire par la suite la blonde qui se redressa.

Ingrid de son côté venait de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harold. Et elle lui offrit alors une affreuse léchouille baveuse sur tout le long du visage.

-Personnellement, je prends déjà mon pied. Dit-elle d'un ton sensuel.

Harold tressaillit au contact humide et répugnant de l'ébène. Elle lui donne des hauts de cœur a lui lécher le visage comme cela.

Kognedure et Kranedure poussèrent un cri d'écœurement face à l'acte de l'ébène. Cette dernière adressa un large sourire à Astrid qui lui rendit son sourire suivi d'un clin d'oïl.

L'ébène continua sa torture inhumaine. Elle glissait ses mains derrière la tête du brun, tortillant des petites mèches de cheveux avec le bout de ses doigts.

Harold avait beau tourner la tête pour protester les attouchements de l'ébène et de gigoter dans tous les sens pour se séparer de la prise d'Ingrid. Cette dernière restée collée à lui comme une sangsue.

Rustik était réapparue quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs sacs dans les mains.

-C'est bon Ingrid ? Tu'as fini, on peut commencer ?!. Demanda Rustik légèrement impatient.

Ingrid fit la moue tout en roulant les yeux vers le ciel. Dubitatif par rapport à son « affaire » avait-elle fini ? Elle redirigeait son regard vers celui d'Harold.

En se concentrant particulièrement sur les grands et beaux yeux verts du brun. Elle soupira comme attendri et séduite par le regard de ce dernier, alors qu'il n'était nullement tendre et séduisant. Il était furieux et à la fois paniquer, qui sait ce qui va lui arrivé si elle se décidait à descendre de ses genoux... Ingrid, soupira bruyamment en laissant tomber ses épaules.

-Mmmh. C'est vraiment du gâchis. Dit-elle légèrement attristé. De si beaux yeux pour un gars comme toi... mère nature doit vraiment avoir un sens de l'humour particulier pour t'avoir fait ainsi.

« Ouais,je ne te le fais pas dire » pensa Harold pour lui-même. Mais Ingrid le coupa dans ses pensées en agrippant le visage de son otage et en approchant sa bouche jusqu'au cou de celui-ci. Harold tenta de se débattre, et de crier contre son bâillon ! Mais rien n'a y faire. Les liens étaient bien serrés, et avec Ingrid sur ses genoux. Cela n'arrangeait rien ! L'ébène déposa donc ses lèvres sur le cou du brun et effectua une sorte de succion sur la peau collée à ses lèvres bombées.

Harold hurlait de plus belle à travers son bâillon, suppliant sa tortionnaire d'arrêter. Les larmes lui monter aux yeux ! Seul Flovie été autorisé a lui faire cela ! Pas _elle_ , pas cette fille, folle complètement dingue, et taré !

Ingrid laissa par la suite deux ou trois ecchymoses sur le long du cou d'Harold, avant de se redresser lentement et de caresser son visage une dernière fois.

-Comme ça, au moins, tu pourras te vanter de cela. Dit-elle d'un air séduisant

Harold la foudroya du regard. Même si ses yeux était troublé par quelques larmes, et caché derrière plusieurs mèches de cheveux en bataille devant ses dernier, ils étaient largement visible.

-T'es vraiment pas net dans ta tête toi. Adressa Rustik à Ingrid avec une expression choquée collé sur le visage.

Cette dernière émetta un simple soupire, faisant comprendre avec ceci au petit chef qu'elle se moquait de son avis et de son commentaire sur elle. Astrid s'éloigna à son tour d'Harold en fessant glissé sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold. Puis elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Histoire d'en rajouté encore un peu.

-ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi comme tu l'as fait ce matin.

« Tu me payeras ça ! » cria Harold contre le morceau de tissue humide. Astrid pencha légèrement la tête d'un côté.

-Pardon ? Que dis-tu ? Je comprends avec ce machin que tu as sur la bouche... attends, je vais t'aider.

Astrid se plaça à son tour à califourchon sur le brun. Aussitôt, Harold tenta de se rebeller, de faire tomber la jeune blonde en faisant basculer la chaise, la faisant tanguer dans tous les sens. Mais le résulta fut le même qu'avec Ingrid.

-Oooh... Fait-elle d'un air adouci en voyant la tentative vaine d'Harold.

La blonde colla son front contre celui d'Harold, dans le même élan, elle embrassa langoureusement le nez du brun. Elle amorça ensuite une descente vers la bouche de ce dernier. Elle retroussa le morceau de tissu pour que ce dernier rentre dans la bouche d'Harold. À travers le tissu, Astrid tenta se faire pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Harold.

Ce dernier aurait tellement voulu la mordre à sang s'il n'avait pas ce fichu bâillon ! Harold eut encore d'autre haut de cœur, le goût du tissue était immonde, en plus de l'humidité de ce dernier ! L'horrible baissé langoureux d'Astrid lui donnait d'autant plus la nausée.

Astrid décolla son front de celui d'Harold tout en posant un doigt sur sa propre bouche.

-C'est exquis ce petit goût qui me reste dans la bouche. Dit-elle d'un ton peste.

« J'ai du mal à te croire ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une vieille chaussette dans la bouche, et d'avoir embrasser une carpe » articula vainement Harold.

La blonde replaça ensuite le bâillon sur la bouche du brun.

Rustik lui, regardait son cousin avec un œil mauvais. Même s'il allait subir la pire crasse de sa vie. Le voir avec : une fille sur les genoux, un semblant de sourire à moitié confuse à en juger de ses pommettes légèrement arrondies. Mais ce qui faisait enrager. Rustik pardessus tout c'étaient les quelques baissés qu'Ingrid et Astrid avaient offert à son stupide cousin pour, on ne sait quelle raison. L'adolescent laissa donc tomber les nombreux sacs qu'il avait en main.

-J'espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas trop, Haroldouné.

Harold. Haussa un sourcil face aux paroles de son cousin. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il ne compte pas le laissé là !?

Astrid se redressa des genoux d'Harold avec souplesse.

-À plus tard Harold.

Rustik se baissa et s'équipa d'un sac de tissus neutre de couleur marron. « Oula ! C'est quoi ça !? » se demanda Harold à lui-même. Kogne et Krane ainsi que les deux autres filles s'équipèrent de paniers en pailles, et de gourde sûrement pleine d'eau. Ça s'annonce mal pour Harold. Très, très mal ! Le fils Jorgenson ouvrit donc son sac. De la légère poussière blanche s'échappa du sac de tissue.

Harold écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que compter faire Rustik et sa bande. Il commença aussitôt a hurler contre son bandeau, mais il était trop tard. Kognedur et Kranedure vidèrent leurs gourdes d'eau sur le dessus de sa tête, suivie du sac de Rustik qui était rempli de farine. Astrid et Ingrid écrasèrent ensuite des œufs pas très frais sur la quasi-totalité du corps du jeune garçon qui était en larmes. Les suppliants muettement d'arrêter. Rustik et la bande rigolé à Gorge déployée face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux.

Après quelques minutes d'amusement pour les uns et de souffrance pour l'autre. Les tortionnaires ont quand même eu la bonté d'âme de détacher leur otage avant de partir. Harold était couché sur le sol recroquevillé sur lui-même. Pleurant a chaude larme.

Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour mérité tend de haine et de mépris ! Il a toujours essayé d'être le plus aimable et le plus gentil possible avec les autres. Mais à chaque fois qu'il faisait des efforts, ces derniers étaient réduits a néant par les crasses des habitants malhonnêtes et des autres adolescents de son âge.

Le pauvre Harold se redressa avec difficulté. Ses jambes tremblées. Sa respiration était courte et saccadée. Et il voyait floues à cause des larmes qui continuait de couler abondamment. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie improvisée par la bande de tortionnaires. Il arriva enfin à l'extérieur après quelques minutes de combat contre des planches de bois.

Il fessait nuit et froid. Harold était collant, trempé, et puant dû aux œufs pourrit. L'adolescent commença à partir en direction de sa maison. Il espérait ne croiser personne sur le chemin...

* * *

Non loin de là. Une personne. Un homme ou peut-être une femme, nul ne peut le dire. Encapuchonné et vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds surveillait d'un œil intrigué la personne qui sortait cette fameuse forge. Harold titubait et était en piteux état. Mais malgré l'obscurité et l'aspect méconnaissable du pauvre adolescent, l'inconnu semblait l'avoir reconnue. Mais, au lieu de l'interpeller pour s'assurer s'il allait bien, il se terra dans l'obscurité avec un léger sourire de satisfaction collé au visage... à moins que ce ne soit de la jubilation. Dans tous les cas, il semblait être affecté par ce spectacle déplorable.

* * *

Harold lui, sentit juste une drôle d'impression. Comme si... quelqu'un était entrain de l'épier, de l'espionner. Il fit donc volte-face à ce sentiment étrange, mais il ne vit personne. Seul le vent, le froid et la pénombre furent sa seule réponse. Il continua donc sa course lente vers le cartier des habitations avec le moral plus bas que terre.

Sur le chemin, Harold se rappela qu'il devait retourner chez Flovie pour l'anniversaire de Finn. Mais devait-il allait là-bas dans son état ? Comment réagiraient la jeune rousse, son petit frère ainsi que son père. Ils seraient sûrement choqués, inquiets et même très en colère contre Rustik et le reste des tortionnaires. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les oublier, et faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain... Il vaudrait mieux affronter la crainte et l'inquiétude de Flovie pour ce soir, au lieu de son courroux ravageur et dévastateur dès le levé du jour. Harold se dirigea donc vers la grande maison du chef de garde et de ses deux enfants. Avec une énorme boule a l'estomac.

* * *

Un peu plus haut, vers le cartier des bonnes familles et des nobles. Un certain garnement insolent et irrespectueux était entrain de s'admirer dans un grand miroir.

-Oh. Rustik ! dis moi, comment fais-tu pour être si fort et si muscler ! Dit-il avec une voix légèrement aiguë, il répondit à sa propre question en bombant le torse tout en contractant tous ses muscles. Mais voyons Astrid, tu ne le sais toujours pas depuis tout ce temps ! Dit-il d'un ton rempli d'évidence. Les dieux m'aiment tellement qu'ils se sont sentis obligés de me récompenser en me donnant ce corps de rêve !

Il continua de contempler son reflet dans la glace, avant que sa mère ne vienne lui dire qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller dormir. Rustik se jeta donc dans son lit en grognant comme le gamin pourri gâter qu'il était.

-Allez, dort bien mon petit Ristou. Lui dit madame Jorgenson.

-Bonne nuit mère.

Cette dernière déposa un tendre baissé sur le front de son fils puis elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin d'éteindre les bougies. La pièce était maintenant plongée dans le noir le plus complet. La respiration lente de Rustik, indiqué qu'a toute âme qui vive, qu'il était en plein sommeil.

Dans un silence menaçant et terrifiant. La fenêtre de l'adolescent s'ouvrait lentement, et à pas de loup, un intrus se faufila dans la chambre de Rustik. Ce dernier arboré un visage tranquille et en paix. Un large sourire était présent sur son visage et de léger rire jubilatoire se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, se souvenant de sa belle soiré .

-Oooh regardé moi cela. Dit l'inconnu d'un air adouci face au sommeil paisible de l'adolescent. Il a tellement l'air paisible quant, il dort. Tss, sale gamin insolent.

Rustik entrouvrit les yeux et fut paralysé en voyant deux grand yeux vert pistache le fixer avec un large sourire carnassier. L'inconnue encapuchonnée plaça instinctivement l'une de ses mains sur la bouche du garçon pour l'empêcher de hurler ou de faire autre chose de stupide.

-Bonssssoiiiir, Ruuuustik... murmura l'inconnue avec une voix terrifiante et menaçante.


	6. Tête sous l'eau

**Domolia** : Oui ! Le grand retour du sadisme, enfin ! Et une pratiquante du rire démoniaque MUHAHAHAHAHA ! xD je pense que tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir la mort de Rustik &cie x)

 **Chouchou1302** : Je suis ravi de voir que le chapitre t'as plus :) voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Littel Sayuri** : Merci pour les compliments et les conseils :) Et nous avons une gagnante pour le titre du chapitre précédent ! Yeah ! Pour fêter ça, j'ai fais ce petit chapitre en pensant à... non je ne vais pas te spoiler :P Oui Erik a un humour très particulier, tout comme notre cher Alukard :) Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **Krokmou83** : Je suis ravi de ton enthousiasme par rapport à ce qui va arriver à Rutik x) voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Alors avant qu'on me hurle au visage, vous ne saurez pas ce qui arrive à Rustik dans ce chapitre, j'hésite même à garder cette conversation secrète :p. Dans tout les cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite \m/

 **Le mot de la Béta** : Désolée pour l'absence de correction du chapitre précédent, j'ai eut des contretemps IRL… Mais le chap 4 sera corrigé !

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitres 5 : Tête sous l'eau.

* * *

 **Point de vue dans la maison.**

Flovie était assise à table, tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur cette dernière. Harold était en retard ! Son père était en retard ! Décidément, la ponctualité n'était pas le point fort des hommes...

Alors que la rousse imitait le galop d'un cheval en furie en tapotant à tour de rôle ses ongles contre la surface boisée de la table, Finn lui de son côté, était appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, espérant voir son père, ou bien Harold.

Mais personne ne venait, et cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils attendaient...

Au moment où Finn commençait à perdre espoirs, qu'il commençait à se dire « Tant pis, au moins Flovie est là » une ombre apparue au loin. Elle était floue... mais quelques secondes suffirent au petit garçon pour reconnaître Harold !

 **Point de vue d'Harold.**

Harold était arrivé devant la maison de sa meilleure amie. Il continua d'avancer en titubant, en tentant d'aborder une expression neutre et d'afficher une mine pas trop mal en point. Il vit le jeune Finn penché à la fenêtre.

 **Point de vue dans la maison.**

Quand le petit garçon avait reconnu Harold, il avait annoncé sa venu à sa sœur. Flovie se dirigea donc à la fenêtre aux côtés de son petit frère sans attendre. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur le visage de la rousse, mais il fut vite remplacé par une expression de terreur quant elle vit qu'Harold marcher bizarrement. Il boitait !

-Seigneur ! Harold !

La rousse se précipita vers l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans ménagement d'un souple coup de pied circulaire. Elle se précipita ensuite à grandes enjambées vers Harold tout en criant son nom. Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

 **Point de vue définitif.**

Harold manqua de chuter quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un fracas sans nom et lorsqu'il vit Flovie courir dans sa direction.

-Harold ! Seigneur dieux, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé !

Flovie était rapidement arrivée face à Harold, et l'état physique de l'adolescent affola la rousse. Elle épaula donc le brun pour l'aider à rentrer dans la maison.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce d'entrée, Flovie tenta de reprendre contact avec Harold.

-Harold ! S'il te plaît, répond moi ! Insista-t-elle une nouvelle fois mort d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé. Harold, tu m'entends ?

-Ils... Ils... tenta-t-il d'expliquer faiblement.

Mais, Harold était toujours en état de choc ! Le froid et ses vêtements mouillés, puants, et poisseux n'aidaient pas à améliorer son état psychologique.

Flovie ne reçut que quelques mots bafouillés en guise de réponse de la part d'Harold. Elle aida donc l'adolescent à monter l'escalier pour lui faire faire un brin de toilette. Car le pauvre ne sentait pas tellement la rose...

Finn de son côté avait été un vrai petit ange. Il avait déjà préparé un bain bien chaud, et une bonne pile de couvertures pour réchauffer le brun , après qu'il soit lavé bien sûr.

Pour les vêtements il y avait sûrement deux ou trois tenues d'Harold qui devaient traîner à droite à gauche **.** Mais ils verraient cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait s'occuper de la propreté d'Harold !

Flovie prêta main-forte au brun. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans la salle de bains. La rouquine demanda gentiment à son petit frère de les laisser un petit moment seule à seul et d'aller chercher des vêtements pour le brun, Finn acquiesça sans broncher. Elle s'accroupit ensuite face à Harold et tenta une nouvelle fois de parler avec lui.

-Harold. Appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec une petite voix à la fois inquiète et suppliante.

L'adolescent ne voulait pas redresser son regard vers celui de son amie, encore choqué et honteux de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Flovie se pinça les lèvres, elle se sentait impuissante face au mutisme du brun, et le fait qu'il déniait de la regarder dans les yeux la faisait craquer intérieurement.

-Harold... je t'en prit... dit... dit quelque chose...

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux ! Elle redressa une nouvelle fois son regard vers celui de son ami, mais, Harold tourna la tête vers la droite pour éviter une énième fois le regard de la rousse.

Et c'est là… c'est là que Flovie vit les nombreuses marques que le brun avait sur toute la longueur du cou. Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue des trois ecchymoses.

-Harold. Qui t'a fait cela ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme, tentant avec beaucoup de mal de cacher sa frustration et son énervement.

-Fait quoi ? Demanda Harold avec une voix brisée, sanglotante et triste... non ! Anéantie.

-Ça. Répéta-t-elle, en déposant délicatement son index sur les traces violacées.

Harold ferma fermement les yeux en sentant le contact du doigt de Flovie sur… ça.

-Je peux au moins enlever ces vêtements délicats, et me débarrasser de cette délicieuse odeur avant de te répondre ?

La rousse acquiesça. Au moins Harold n'avait pas perdu son sens du sarcasme. C'était bon signe. Harold se redressa difficilement de sa chaise et une fois debout, il adressa un regard à la rouquine qui haussa automatiquement un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Demanda-t-elle quelque peu confuse.

Harold sentit ses joues le chauffer. Même si sa peau était crasseuse la couleur rouge fut quand même facilement visible. Il se racla la gorge.

-Heu... la vie privée, l'intimité. Ça te parle ?

Flovie rougit aussitôt aux dires d'Harold. Elle lui tourna le dos dès qu'elle sentit que ses joues commençaient à la brûler de gêne.

L'adolescent poussa un léger rire en voyant la réaction de son amie. Il commença ensuite à enlever ses vêtements puants. Veste, chemise, bottes, etc... Une fois dans le plus simple appareil, Harold se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude.

-Dieux que c'est bon ! Soupira Harold à voix haute tout en fermant les yeux.

Tandis qu'Harold tentait d'enlever la saleté accrochée à sa peau, il commença à expliquer à Flovie avec une grosse boule à l'estomac, ce qui lui était arrivé. La jeune rousse s'assit sur la chaise qui avait servi à Harold un peu plus tôt et elle écouta avec peine, horreur et chagrin tout ce qu'Harold lui racontait.

Comment Rustik l'avait traîné de force dans l'atelier de Kard. Comment ils l'avaient attaché, bâillonné, torturé et humilié !

La rousse était choquée ! Jamais Rustik et sa bande d'idiots n'avaient osé aller aussi loin dans leur brimades. Avant ils ne se limitaient qu'à quelques insultes ou moqueries sans importances, puis Rustik avait appris pour la phobie du noir du brun.

Ils l'avaient donc enfermé dans divers endroits, en prenant bien soin de cacher la clef pour qu'Harold soit enfermé seul toute la journée dans un endroit sombre et poussiéreux.

C'en était trop cette fois ! Peu importe ce qui arriverai par la suite, elle comptait bien faire payer à Rustik, Astrid, Ingrid, Kognedure et Kranedure leurs actes impardonnables !

-J'en reviens toujours pas ! Ragea-t-elle pour elle-même à voix haute. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas bien dans leurs têtes ! Tu leur as rien fait et ils persistent à te maltraiter !

-Je me suis dit la même chose Flovie. Répliqua Harold, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. J'ai cherché pendant toutes ces années, à comprendre ce que j'avais fait de mal ! Mais les seules raisons qu'ils m'ont données, c'était que cela les aider à passer le temps...

-Tss... Ils profitent de ce que tu sois seul et sans famille pour s'attaquer à toi. Je ne vois que cela. Répondit la jeune rousse en serrant les poings.

-Ouais... c'est sûrement cela...

Les jeunes réfléchirent en silence chacun de leur côté même s'ils étaient physiquement l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Comment tu es censé vivre avec ça du coup ?! Ragea-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu ne vas pas rester caché chez toi ou chez moi toute ta vie ! Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen pour qu'ils te fichent la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !

Harold fit une mine partagée en basculant la tête de droite à gauche. Rester caché ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ne le dérangerait pas lui.

-On a tout essayé Flovie... Répondit finalement le brun. J'ai essayé de les ignorer, de devenir amis avec eux, les rendre plus sympa avec moi en leur forgent des armes avec leurs noms gravés dessus, j'ai tout essayé...

-Non pas tout. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Les battre à leurs propres jeux !

-Hors de question ! Ça reviendrait à se rabaisser à leur niveau... et l'on vaut bien mieux que ça.

-Dans ce cas, fais comme tu veux. Répondit la rousse en faisant la moue.

Harold continua donc sa toilette en insistant particulièrement sur son visage. Il sentait encore cette sensation courante de quand Ingrid lui avait léché le visage. BEURK ! Quelle horreur ! Et puis il avait encore ce goût dégoûtant qui lui resté dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était le tissus qui l'avait le plus dégoûté, ou bien le baisser dégoulinant d'Astrid. Rien qu'à y repenser, Harold en avait des frissons et des hauts le cœur.

-J'aurai dû insister pour t'accompagner. Dit la rousse après plusieurs minutes de silence. J'aurais pu t'éviter cela, j'aurais pu te protéger. À la place de cela, j'étais ici en imaginant la joie sur le visage de Finn quand il t'aurait vu arriver... mais maintenant je me demande comment on va faire pour passer une bonne soirée. Tss et papa qui n'est toujours pas rentré !

Harold s'était redressé en position assise. Il avait le regard planté dans celui de Flovie. Elle avait haussé un sourcil en voyant le mouvement brusque de son ami.

-Car tu crois que je vais laisser Rustik lui gâcher son anniversaire ? Demanda l'adolescent en haussant légèrement le ton. Là par-contre ma petite Flo, tu te trompes totalement ! Je ne laisserai personne gâché cela, pas même Rustik.

Flovie avait les yeux grands ouverts. Cela fait déjà deux fois dans la même journée qu'Harold lui apparaissait sur-protecteur. Elle trouvait cela adorable de sa part, et puis... ça faisait aussi deux fois qu'il l'avait appelée « Flo » et « ma p'tite Flo »...

Harold avait les lèvres pincées. Qu'avait-il dit pour que Flovie la regarde comme cela ? Puis le brun refit un récapitulatif rapide de sa dernière phrase. Est-elle vexée parce qu'il avait légèrement haussé le ton ? Préférait-elle protéger son petit frère seule ? A-t-elle horreur qu'on lui dit qu'elle avait tort ? Bons nombres de questions se mélangeaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle continuait de le regarder comme cela.

Les yeux grands ouverts, une douce lueur brillante dans ses deux grands yeux verts, son visage légèrement rougis, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes de quelques millimètres... n'est-ce pas. Vraiment, Harold ne comprenait pas. Rien de rien !

Il était totalement paumé... enfin, pas paumé genre : bah pourquoi elle me regarde comme cela ! Elle veut mon portrait ? Mais plus dans le sens : Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il la faire réagir en toussant ou autres? car elle commençait à le faire flipper à le fixer comme cela.

Ou bien alors devait-il... écouter cette petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête. Cette petite voix qui l'invitait à se rapprocher de la jeune rousse... plus près... encore plus près... et toujours plus... près.

Inconsciemment, Harold et Flovie se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Sans prêter attention à leur avancée mutuelle, ils commencèrent à légèrement fermer les yeux, la main d'Harold quitta le bord de la baignoire pour se rapprochait de la douce joue de Flovie. Ils en avaient des frissons. Les doigts fins de la rousse se mêlèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans la chevelure brune de l'adolescent.

Alors qu'une énorme bouffé de chaleur commençait à envahir l'esprit et le cœur des deux jeunes, que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de les unes des autres, une lourde voix roque résonna dans la salle d'entrée.

-Flovie ! Finn ! Je suis rentré !

Instantanément, Flovie ainsi qu'Harold se figèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux. En voyant leurs proximités ne qui était maintenant plus que minime, ils s'écartèrent avec précipitation, tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux pour l'une, l'autre en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crane. Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Venaient-ils vraiment de... enfin de tenter de s'échanger un... un baiser ? Harold se racla la gorge. Très gêne, il tenta de parler, de dire quelque chose pour la rassurer ou autre.

-Je... heu... désolé... je... j'ai pas voulu...

Mais ses paroles eurent un effet totalement indésiré. Au lieu de faire sentir la jeune rousse rassurée, elle eut une réaction plutôt... explosive.

-Pardon ?! Désoler ! Tu ne voulais pas !

Elle se leva de sa chaise totalement furibonde et appliqua une grande pression sur la tête du brun, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire couler un court instant.

Après quelques secondes de silence. Finn vint frapper à la porte pour apporter des vêtements propres à Harold, il rappela par la même occasion que le père de la rousse était arrivé.

-J'arrive tout de suite, Finn. Répondit aussitôt la rousse d'un ton agacé.

Harold laissa la rousse et jeune brun descendre vers l'étage inférieur pour saluer Érik qui venait d'arriver. Puis il se laissa couler une nouvelle fois jusqu'au nez, tout en se disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot à ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler...

* * *

-Bonjour ma puce ! Salua le grand chauve d'un signe de la main.

-Salut papa. Répondit la rousse avec un grand sourire. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oh ne m'en parle pas. Grogna-t-il en enlevant ses bottes. Ce matin, on a eu le droit à la visite de deux représentants des Par-en-vrilles. L'un des d'eux a bien failli briser la tête à ce pauvre Mulch d'ailleurs. Et après, j'ai vaqué à droite à gauche, une journée normale quoi. Et toi ? Ta matinée à l'entraînement s'est bien passé ?

-Mm oui, dans l'ensemble ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Dit-elle en repensant à la raclée qu'elle avait mise à Rustique.

-Pas d'ennui ou de problème particulier ? Renchérit Érik avec un sourcil légèrement haussé.

-Noon. Répondit naïvement la rousse en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Érik pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne sais pas pourquoi madame Jorgenson est venue me voir en me hurlant dans les oreilles ?

Flovie afficha un léger sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

-Un certain règlement de comptes devant la caserne, avec au moins cinq témoins oculaires. Proposa-t-il.

-Il l'avait bien cherché. Répondit la rousse en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait hein ? Il s'est encore moqué de ta couleur de cheveux ? Plaisanta Érik.

-Oui... en partie...

-Il s'est moqué d'Harold durant tout le cours de combat, et à la fin de la séance, il l'a encore asticoté et cela a rendu Flovie verte de rage ! Dévoila Finn avec un grand sourire innocent avant de recevoir un léger coup de poing sur la tête.

Érik roula les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Flovie était vraiment la fille de sa mère, toujours au poste pour foutre une bonne raclée aux emmerdeurs. Il adressa ensuite, un regard attendri à Finn qui se massait le cuir chevelu pour soulager la douleur.

Flovie fit la moue, boudant et furieuse contre son petit frère qui venait de vendre la mèche.

-Tu sais. Dit Érik. Vous allez finir par vous mettre ensemble si ça continu comme ça.

-Pardon ?! Avec qui ? Demanda-t-elle surprise **.**

-Ba, avec Rustik, voyons. Annonça-t-il avec évidence.

Flovie manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Quelle horreur ! Elle et Rustik main dans la main !? BEURK ! Plutôt finir vielle fille, tiens.

-Tu sais, notre relation avec ta mère avait commencé exactement pareille. Elle passait son temps à m'asticoter et à me chercher des noises, jusqu'au jour où je l'ai attirée dans un coin reculé du royaume pour lui parler en tête à tête et puis nous nous sommes...

-Oui, je sais papa. Tu nous as raconté cette histoire des centaines et des centaines de fois. Rappela - elle pour abréger le discourt un peu long de son paternel.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi, je radote. Bon, sinon que s'est-il passé d'autres dans vos journées trépidantes ? Demanda Érik pour changer de sujet.

-Bah, pas grand-chose dans l'ensemble. Harold est en haut, il descendra... plus tard, et on t'attendait pour fêter l'anniversaire de Finn. Dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Oh, c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui mon petit garçon a neuf ans. S'exclame-t-il en se baissant vers son fils, puis après quelques secondes il adressa un regard plus qu'intriguer au jeune brun. Tiens, c'est bizarre.

-Quoi ? Demanda Finn.

-Tu n'as pas grandi depuis ce matin ? Demanda Érik avec un léger sourire.

-Ah oui ! tu trouves ?!

Fout rire général dans le salon. Rooh ! il est bête ce Érik. Finn lui bouda mécontent d'être l'origine du fout rire. Mais son père le rassura en lui confirmant qu'il avait effectivement grandi de quelques centimètres.

* * *

Harold avait fini de se rhabiller. Il était maintenant propre comme un sou neuf et sentait bon ! Du moins, un peu moins fort qu'à son arrivée.

Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche ample serrée à la taille par une large ceinture de cuire noir ornée d'une grosse boucle et un pantalon marron un peu trop grand. Il enfila de hautes bottes noires et se regarda dans le miroir. « Il ne manquerait qu'un cache œil et un crochet, et tu ressemblerais à un vrai pirate. » Plaisanta-t-il pour lui-même.

Après une mini-séance de grimace qui le faisait plus ressembler un idiot qu'à un pirate, Harold prit l'initiative de descendre pour saluer le maître des lieux. Il descendit donc les escaliers, en veillant à ce que sa chemise soit bien attachée. Afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'un voyou, ou d'un vaurien.

La petite soirée pour Finn s'était plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble. Des rires et de nombreuses blagues avaient animé l'anniversaire du jeune brun. Il fut encore plus heureux quand son père lui offrit une belle dague d'acier avec un pommeau et une poignée en argent.

La journée d'Érik fut également le sujet principal de la soirée, excepter la partie quand il était allé chez le boucher. Bizarrement Érik avait choisi de ne pas parler de cet épisode de sa journée.

-Et toi Harold, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Érik avec un ton plus sérieux.

-Oh ! La routine. Répondit le brun. L'entraînement à la caserne, Astrid qui a tenté de m'arracher la tête avec sa hache, un peu de forge dans l'après-midi et j'ai terminé ma course au cimetière.

À l'entente du dernier mot du brun, le chauve haussa un sourcil. « Le cimetière ? Mais pourquoi ? » Se demanda-t-il.

-Il y a un souci papa ? Demanda, Flovie en voyant l'air surprit de son père. Celui-ci hésita un court instant avant de soupirer bruyamment.

-De toute manière si tu ne l'avais pas appris par moi, la première langue de vipère te l'aurait craché au visage dès demain matin. Dit-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il y a des gens, enfin... plutôt une personne qui... aah comment te dire ça sans être trop brusque...

Le chauve prit une profonde inspiration, puis il concentra davantage son regard dans celui d'Harold.

-Harold, dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est toi qui as volé de la viande hier dans une boucherie ?

Harold avait faille tomber de sa chaise en entendant la question d'Érik. Lui ? Voler de la viande ? Mais c'est quoi cette blague sérieusement !

-Alors ?

-Bien sûr, qui non voyons ! S'écria Harold. Pourquoi j'aurai fait cela !? Vous m'aidez largement assez en me donnant de quoi manger pour la semaine. Pourquoi irai-je voler de la viande et un bouquet de fleurs pendant la nuit chez Monsieur Thorston !

Érik fit la grimace. Il espérait vraiment se tromper mais là... c'était vraiment trop gros.

-Harold... je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir parlé de Monsieur Thorston ou même d'un vol de fleurs pendant la nuit...

Harold écarquilla les yeux, est-ce que Érik était en train de l'accuser de vols ?

-Je suis désolé petit gars, mais...

-Ce n'est pas lui papa ! S'écria à son tour Flovie en se levant de sa chaise.

-Flovie, je sais qu'Harold est ton meilleur ami et que tu veux faire tout ton possible pour l'aider, mais là toutes les preuves l'accusent...

-Des preuves ? S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents.

Érik se leva de sa chaise. Puis tout en s'appuyant à la fenêtre.

-Mastok Jorgenson a trouvé une preuve plus qu'utile pour accuser Harold... et le fait qu'Harold me parle de la boucherie de Thorston, de la viande volée et du bouquet n'arrange rien... Je suis désolé Harold... mais tu vas devoir me suivre.

-Vous... vous pensez réellement que j'ai volé ces aliments et ce bouquet débile ? Demanda Harold en croisant les bras.

-Papa, si tu acceptais de m'écouter deux secondes...

-Non ! Je suis désolé Flovie. Harold, c'est ton droit d'être sur la défensive. Mais ne rend pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles le sont... lève toi, et viens.

-Hors de question !

-Harold ! Cesse de faire l'enfant deux secondes ! Tu te lèves et tu viens avec moi !

-PAPA ! IL NE VA NULLE PART !

Érik se tourna vers la jeune rousse qui avait les joues rougies par l'énervement et par la rage.

-Harold... n'y est pour rien ! Dit-elle le souffle court. Le soir du vol, Harold était chez lui. Il venait de se faire emmerder par Rustique et sa compagnie de crétin ! Encore une fois ! Et en vue de son état des plus déplorables, il n'aurait même pas été fichu d'arracher une fleur du sol.

-Merci. Flovie, ça fait plaisir. Dit Harold d'un ton sarcastique. Mais dis-moi, comment tu sais dans quel état j'étais chez moi hier soir ?

-Heu... peu importe ! Bégaya-t-elle. Le plus important, c'est que j'ai vu le vrai voleur.

Flovie expliqua donc à son père sa rencontre avec le présumé voleur. Un grand homme, encapuchonné, vêtue de noir... c'est assez mince et vaste tout cela. Harold et Flovie donnèrent chacun des arguments plutôt convaincants, et cela fut suffisant pour innocenter Harold.… aux yeux d'Erik du moins.

-Vous auriez dû venir me voir bien plutôt dans la journée.

-On avait prévu de le faire, mais... on a eu quelques soucis durant la journée. Précisa Flovie en insistant bien le mot souci tout en adressant un petit regard désolé à Harold.

Érik haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi sa fille adressait-elle un t-elle regard à son meilleur ami ? Des tonnes de questions s'étaient bousculées dans la tête du chauve à cet instant, mais il chercherait des réponses plus tard.

* * *

La fin de la soirée s'était plutôt bien passé. Toutes les tensions étaient redescendues, maintenant tout le monde riait, l'amusement et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Quelques heures passèrent avant que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir par Finn. Le pauvre bambin était endormi la tête contre la table. Mais l'épuisement fut également ressenti par le reste du petit groupe. Érik prit donc Finn dans ses bras et le monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour le coucher, laissant par la même occasion Harold et Flovie en tête à tête.

-Bon... on va se coucher ? Demanda la rousse en se tournant vers son ami avec un grand sourire. -Heu... nous deux ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu ne comptais tout de même pas rentrer chez toi ?

-Ba, je pensais que...

-Tu sais quoi Harold... tu penses trop. Dit-elle avec un large sourire tout en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te faire la tête jusqu'à la fin des temps pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Tu m'as pratiquement défiguré ce matin, tu as essayé de me noyer tout à l'heure, et tu m'as dévisagé pendant presque toute la soirée... je me demande ce qui va bien pouvoir m'arriver si je reste encore avec toi cette nuit.

Flovie roula les yeux au ciel, puis elle se rapprocha un peu plus de l'adolescent pour l'embraser tendrement sur la joue.

-Si ceux sont des excuses que tu voulais, alors je te présente mes plus plates excuses, Harold. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement tout en blottissant leurs visages dans le creux du cou de l'autre.

-Jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir, Harold.

-Moi aussi, Flovie.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Le brun avait enlevé sa chemise, sa lourde ceinture et ses bottes. La jeune rousse, elle avait laissé tomber sa jupe en fourrure, ces épaulières ainsi que ses bottes et ses gantelets en peau, elle avait également détaché ses cheveux, les laissant par la suite tomber en cascade cuivrée dans son dos. Par « chance » le lit était assez imposant, donc, ils n'y avaient aucunement besoin de se serrer pour dormir convenablement. Ils se faufilèrent sous les épaisses couvertures, et contemplèrent le plafond un bon moment en parlant de diverses choses, du programme du lendemain, etc...

Harold demanda également à Flovie de ne rien faire à Rustik ou aux autres s'ils se moquaient de lui demain. La rousse accepta à contre cœur. Si Harold voulait qu'elle les laisse tranquilles, alors elle ferait abstraction à cette bande d'idiots !

-Alors dans ce cas promet moi une chose, Harold... enfin non plusieurs choses.

-Lesquels ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

-La prochaine fois, même si je prie les dieux pour que cela n'arrive plus, essaye de coller une bonne droite à Rustik pour qu'il te laisse tranquille et pour qu'il comprenne que quand on dit non, c'est non !

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne te garantis rien, Flovie.

-Promet moi aussi de ne plus parler sans avoir réfléchi au préalable... cela m'évitera d'essayer de te noyer la prochaine fois.

Ils laissèrent un petit rire s'échapper de leurs lèvres. Flovie se tourna ensuite vers Harold, souleva le bras gauche du brun pour mieux se blottir contre ce dernier, le replaça dans son dos à elle puis elle posa ensuite sa tête contre son épaule.

L'adolescent sentit aussitôt son cours s'accélérer, la douceur de la peau de Flovie, et la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux roux, lui donnait le vertige. L'un des bras de la rouquine était placé de part et d'autre des clavicules de l'adolescent, pour mieux le serrer contre elle... et bons dieux que sa peau était douce !

Harold était rouge comme une tomate. Certes, ils s'étaient amusés plusieurs fois à se chevaucher, et à roulé-boulé sur le grand lit, mais leurs cabrioles restaient tout de même habillées, alors que là... il était uniquement habillé d'un pantalon, et Flovie portait seulement son haut et son pantalon.

Flovie avait également le tein légèrement rouge, mais elle avait un avantage par rapport à Harold, elle avait sa tignasse rousse pour dissimuler son malaise. La fournaise que dégageait leurs deux corps dus à leurs gênes mutuelles la réchauffait grandement. Elle était frileuse de nature, alors quand l'occasion se présentait à elle, elle n'hésitait pas à profiter de la chaleur des autres pour combler son manque crucial de chaleur à elle.

La rouquine était maintenant profondément endormie contre le brun, sa respiration calme et apaisante aida Harold a plongé dans le doux pays des rêves. Il s'était endormi après plusieurs minutes, avec un large sourire et avec le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de Flovie.


	7. Héritage d'argent

Salut tout le monde, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis malade yeah ! J'ai attrapé la grippe, alors je vous passe les détails, j'ai donc aucune force, j'ai eu un léger manque d'inspiration pour la fin du chapitre, et j'ai pas le moral à répondre à mes chers et chères revieweurs, j'en suis d'ailleurs désolé -_-.

Petite annonce avant que vous soyez surpris, la semaine prochaine « semaine de noël » ainsi que celle qui suivra « semaine du nouvel ans », vous n'aurez pas d'autre chapitre pour des raisons de mon côtés qui semble évidente :

Première raison qui semble plus qu'évidente, j'ai la légère intuition que, ma bêta lectrice voudrait faire autre chose que corrigé mes chapitres pour ses vacances de noël, après je dis ça je dis rien.

Le Poussin Fou : (J'approuve !)

2)Réveillon de noël + mon anniversaire/mes 20 ans, mon dieux je suis vieux...

3)Noël, + l'anniversaire de l'un de mes neveux qui va avoir 5ans

4)Le nouvel an.

5)Et pour finir, profitez des fêtes pour passer de bons moments en famille.

Je pense que tout le monde passera sûrement plus de temps avec sa famille, que sur son ordi/téléphone pour connaître la suite de cette aventure, qui commence à devenir intéressante à partir de maintenant :)

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, un bon réveillon, un joyeux noël, et une bonne année !

Merci à Le Poussin Fou, pour l'aide et la correction apportée, t'es la meilleure )

Pirate of Caraïbe : Davy Jones ; box music No organs j'ai écouté la version 10H, j'ai cru que j'allais chialé à force xD

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitres 6 :

Héritage d'argent.

* * *

La nuit était calme, Berk dormait paisiblement... jusqu'à ce qu'une voix fasse trembler le village tout entier.

-Les dragons attaquent !

Le réveil fut plus que mouvementé pour un jeune homme qui dormait à poings fermés. Il eut tout juste le temps de se lever de son lit avant qu'un homme ne transperce l'un des murs de la chambre à couché et s'écrase sur ce dernier. L'homme se préoccupa en premier lieu du villageois qui avait valdingué à travers toute la petite chambre, mais celui-ci était évanoui. Il se dirigea donc vers son armoire où étaient entreposés des armes et des vêtements.

Il s'équipa donc en conséquence. Bouclier. Casque d'acier. Gants renforcés et tunique guerrière. La chambre à coucher avait beau se trouver à l'étage, cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de sauter par le trou qu'avait laissé le projectile humain quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dehors le chaos était maître, les demeures brûlaient, des femmes appelaient à l'aide quiconque pouvait les entendre, et les gardes ainsi que de nombreux hommes courraient dans tous les sens en brandissant leurs armes et certains d'entre eux tentaient de maîtriser les incendies.

-Protéger la basse ville ! Mettez les jeunes mères et leurs enfants en sécurité. Allez ! Allez ! On se bouge ! Ordonna un homme.

Ce dernier était très baraqué, avait des cheveux roux ainsi qu'une imposante barbe de la même couleur cuivrée. Le grand roux se plaça ensuite devant l'homme qui venait de sortir de sa maison précédemment.

-Tout va bien, Érik ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement plus posé.

Le chauve acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Accompagné de Stoik, son supérieur, Érik se fraya un chemin au milieu des maisons enflammées jusqu'à un groupe d'hommes armés qui se trouvaient au milieu du village. Tous débâtaient sur les marches à suivre : certain proposaient de mettre les femmes et les enfants à l'abri, d'autres disaient qu'il fallait d'abord se battre pour chasser l'envahisseur. Le chef de garde ainsi que son seconde s'invitèrent au débat.

-Geulford, qu'est que nous avons là. Demanda Stoik de sa voix grave.

-Un petit bouquet de dragon tout frais. Annonça l'estropier. Une petite escouade de cinq Gronks escortés par deux Vipères et un cauchemar monstrueux.

-Un joli tas d'écaille pour de nouvelles armures. Commenta Érik avec une légère dose d'humour.

Le groupe armé débâti encore quelques minutes, avant d'être interrompu par des nouveaux cris de terreur poussés par un autre groupe armé. Les dragons venaient de détruire une partie de la zone inférieure du royaume. Stoik accompagné d'Érik, Geulford et du reste du groupe, se dirigea donc vers la zone du royaume qui était assiégé par les reptiles.

Le second groupe était composé de Mastok, Jorgenson, Mulch, Buket, Sven, Phlegma et Émelie. Cette dernière était prise pour cible par un dragon vipère, mais contrairement aux autres femmes du royaume, Émelie, n'était pas du genre à claquer des genoux devant l'adversité, même si celui-ci faisait dix fois sa taille ! Érik se précipita tout de même au côté de la guerrière rousse pour lui venir en aide « Quel gentleman cet Érik » et cette dernière l'accueillit de la manière la plus aimable et amical possible.

-Tiens, tu es là crâne d'œuf. Fit-elle avec un sourire joueur.

-Ho merci de ton aide Érik, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Fit-il ironiquement. Apparemment ce n'est toujours pas l'amabilité qui t'étouffe toi. Enchaîna le chauve légèrement vexé du surnom que lui avait donné la rousse.

Émelie pouffa de rire face au ton boudeur d'Érik, mais ils devaient remettre leurs querelles à plus tard. La vipère n'en avait que faire de leurs règlements de comptes, elle lança en direction des deux adolescents un tir d'épine suivi d'une projection de flamme, Érik poussa la jeune rousse sur le côté pour la mettre à l'abri. Cette dernière fut surprise de se retrouver en quelques secondes derrière une charrette.

Érik de son côté se dirigea vers le reptile qui enchaîne les attaques sans une seule seconde de répit. L'homme bloqua les épines avec son large bouclier d'acier, roula au sol pour éviter les flammes, et une fois qu'il fut a portée, il assena un coup d'épée fatal au niveau du ventre du reptile. La créature s'écroula aussitôt au sol dans un ignoble cri de douleur à vous en arracher le cœur... si vous étiez un dragon, bien sûr.

-Frimeur ! Lui lança Émelie qui sortait de derrière la charrette en enlevant la paille qui était accrochée à ses vêtements.

Érik lui adressa un simple haussement d'épaules suivies d'un léger sourire, la rousse lui rendit son sourire avant de changer d'expression, de la terreur !

-Érik ! Derrière toi !

Mais il n'eut le temps de se retourner, il sentit une forte présence se poser derrière lui, et lui asséner un violent coup de queue. Il se fit projeté dans la charrette aux côtés d'Émelie qui s'empressa de courir à son chevet. Malheureusement, Érik sombra dans l'inconscience. Le hurlement d'une femme criant son nom fut la dernière chose qu'entendit le chauve...

Avant de se réveiller en sursaut ! Érik était en nage, trempé de la tête aux pieds à cause de la sueur. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Allez mon gars, c'était juste... juste un cauchemar, t'en as vu d'autres en quarante ans de vie.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, puis après quelques minutes il récupéra le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il baissa ensuite son regard vers un petit pendentif qu'il portait autour de son cou. C'était un cœur musical en argent.

Lorsqu'on ouvrait le petit objet, on pouvait entendre une douce mélodie en sortir. Cela rappelait beaucoup de souvenir à Érik. C'était un cadeau qu'il avait offert à sa femme, et il avait acheté le même, sur les deux bijoux d'argent, on pouvait clairement voir deux « É » entremêlé dont les deux barres supérieures tournoyaient et se rejoignait pour former un seul et unique cœur au centre du pendentif. Instinctivement, Érik ouvrit le pendentif pour en faire résonner la douce mélodie.

Davy Jones (box music No organs)

Durant toute la petite mélodie, le cœur de l'homme fut rempli de doux et chaleureux souvenirs. Le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec Émelie, leur première balade, leur premier frisson, l'annonce de leur union, la naissance de Flovie et de Finn... tellement de beaux souvenirs...

Flovie avait d'ailleurs le même pendentif, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre de gravé dessus, un grand « F » se trouvait sur le côté gauche du pendentif, et tout comme celui de ses parents, la barre supérieure de la lettre virevoltait en quelques ondulations pour former la moitié d'un cœur.

-Émelie... murmura le chauve d'une voix serrer et triste. Tu me manque tellement ma chérie.

Érik referma le pendentif, arrêtant aussitôt la mélodie.

Seul le silence régnait dans la petite maison. Érik se repositionna pour se rendormir, mais un petit soupçon de mélodie lui fit de nouveau ouvrir les yeux en grand telle une chouette ! Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La mélodie fut plus nette une fois cette dernière ouverte. C'étaient les mêmes enchaînements musicaux que son pendentif ! Que leurs pendentifs !

Sauf que les notes de musique sonnaient plus graves et certaines d'entre elles étaient manquantes. Malgré tous les efforts d'Érik qui tournait son regard dans tous les sens, il ne vit personne... la mélodie semblait planée dans le ciel au-dessus du royaume. Le chauve referma donc la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils, et retourna se coucher en plaçant un oreiller sur sa tête, pour ne plus entendre cette musique qui, contrairement à l'autre, lui rappelait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenir...

* * *

Harold était confortablement installé aux côtés de Flovie. Durant leur sommeil, ils avaient un peu bougé. La jeune rousse tournait désormais le dos au brun, mais celui-ci l'avait suivi dans son mouvement, et avait enlacé la jeune adolescente avec ses deux bras pour la tenir fortement contre lui. Flovie avait entremêlé ses doigts avec ceux d'Harold comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne la quitte pas et leurs mains étaient placées et croisées juste en dessous de la poitrine de la jeune rousse.

Le petit pendentif musical de la jeune rousse était sorti de sa cachette, et était pendu désormais au-dessus des deux lots de mains, qui semblaient scellées les unes aux autres. Harold avait la tête agréablement calée dans le creux du cou de la jeune rousse, leur respiration était synchronisée, et sur chacun de leur visage, un grand sourire était fixé.

Leurs jambes étaient également emmêlées, les doux pieds à la peau soyeuse de Flovie caressaient les jambes du brun avec tendresse et s'amusaient à remonter parfois le pantalon fin de ce dernier pour lui procurer quelques frissons. Les pieds d'Harold essayaient de caresser l'origine de son frison quand ces derniers passaient près d'eux. Tout comme leurs respirations, leurs réactions durant leurs sommeils, étaient plus que liées. Quand Flovie tremblait de froid, Harold intensifiait son étreinte pour la réchauffer, et quand Harold avait besoin de réconfort quand son subconscient lui faisait voir des douloureuses images ou autres, les tendres caresses de Flovie n'étaient jamais loin.

La nuit passa calmement pour certains et fut agitée pour d'autres. Le soleil montrait enfin le bout de son nez, et entre les morceaux de bois des volets, il appliquait sa chaleur sur la moindre petite chose qui entrait en contact avec lui, et quand ce dernier entra en contact avec la peau de Flovie, celle-ci chercha à se protéger instinctivement en voulant remontant la couverture devant elle, mais bizarrement ses mains étaient déjà... occupées.

Elle entrouvrit donc ces yeux pour prendre connaissance avec la raison de sa « paralysie », et elle fut assez surprise quand, elle vit ses mains entremêlées avec celles d'Harold. Ce dernier dormait toujours profondément à en juger par sa respiration calme et régulière. Flovie ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant à leur position actuelle.

Harold à moitié nu, qui serrait de toutes ses forces une jolie fille faiblement vêtue elle aussi, cela avait de quoi alimenter les commérages du cartier si cela s'apprenait. Mais elle s'en moquait, les gens pouvaient bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle était heureuse, et elle se sentait en sécurité chaudement blotti contre le torse d'Harold, et solidement accroché à lui par leurs mains qui c'étaient jointes durant leurs sommeils.

La jeune rousse intensifia son emprise sur les mains du brun, et resserra donc ainsi leurs étreintes. Elle referma les yeux pour replonger dans le doux pays des rêves, mais elle fut étonnée d'entendre la petite musique de son pendentif s'activer. Harold avait lâché l'une des mains de Flovie, avait saisi avec délicatesse le petit pendentif puis l'avait ouvert avec tout autant de délicatesse.

Ils apprécièrent la douce musique pendant quelques secondes, avant d'imiter les notes en les fredonnant en cœurs. Au bout de quelques minutes Flovie referma tendrement le pendentif, puis elle se tourna vers Harold avec un grand sourire radieux.

-Bonjour. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?

Comme réponse, Flovie passa ses mains derrière la tête d'Harold et l'attira vers elle pour l'embraser tendrement sur la joue.

-Le monde aurait put s'écrouler cette nuit, je ne l'aurait pas entendu. Répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle à Harold.

Le brun se décala de la jolie rousse une demi-seconde, afin d'être mieux placé pour la contempler, mais Flovie profita du fait qu'Harold était un petit instant sur le dos, pour se placer sur lui à califourchon pour avoir un meilleur matelas. Elle se pencha sur lui, ses cheveux cuivrés entouraient magnifiquement bien son visage, et son petit pendentif s'amusait à se balancer de droite à gauche juste au-dessus du nez du brun. Flovie se laissa ensuite glisser lentement sur Harold, elle inspira profondément une fois que sa tête fut calée contre le torse de l'adolescent. Elle était tellement bien ici, couchée contre lui.

-Je pourrai rester comme ça toute la journée. Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur, avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration comme pour s'enivrer de l'odeur d'Harold.

-Oui, mais ça ne serait pas convenable. Répondit Harold d'un ton amusé.

-Mmmh, ont s'en moque. Enchaîna-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Harold s'amusait à tortiller des mèches de cheveux de Flovie, les entourant délicatement autour de ses doigts pour ensuite laisser tomber les amas de cheveux. Ces derniers frisèrent légèrement à force de répétitions de l'opération, et cela rendait la jeune fille encore plus belle à regarder. Après plusieurs minutes, Flovie redressa légèrement la tête vers Harold.

-Tu comptes me transformer en mouton ? Demanda-t-elle, sans pour autant s'opposer au travail d'Harold sur sa chevelure de cuivre. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que le grand méchant loup ne me dévorera pas.

Flovie se décolla alors du torse d'Harold, pour se rapprochait du visage de ce dernier. Elle lui assena ensuite plusieurs baisers tendres dans le creux du cou, avant de monter progressivement vers la tête du brun, tout en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Harold, elle amorça une descente lente vers ce dernier.

-Malheureusement pour toi, le loup est déjà arrivé. Chuchota Harold avec un léger sourire.

Celui-ci plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la belle rousse, et la fit rouler sur le dos, Flovie poussa un léger rire puis, ensemble, ils échangèrent un baiser. Leur tout premier. Un simple baiser... mais tendre. délicat. Et des plus voluptueux, à en juger par les longues caresse qu'ils s'offraient mutuellement, et par les frissons qui parcouraient chaque partie de leurs corps.

Une énorme fournaise embrasa le cœur des deux adolescents, ce sentiment si incandescent leur brûlait les lèvres, aux moindres mouvements et aux moindres gestes, c'était l'arythmie dans le myocarde. Flovie en avait presque le vertige tellement qu'Harold la rendait dingue, et le ressentit fut le même du côté du jeune brun, les doigts fins de la jeune rouquine se mêlant à ses cheveux et tournoyant dans ces derniers le rendait fou, et cela intensifia leur baiser par la même occasion.

Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, leurs lèvres commencées à doucement s'entrouvrir, et les mains d'Harold amorcèrent une avancée un peu plus « rapprochée » en glissant le long des hanches de Flovie. Alors que le grand frisson n'était plus très loin, que cette douce et délicate caresse atteignait les cuisses de la jeune rousse, et que Flovie commencait à gémir le nom du brun entre deux minies prises d'air, quelqu'un vint tambouriner à la porte de la chambre à coucher.

-Flovie ! Harold ! Vous comptez vous lever un moment dans la journée, ou je vais être obligé de venir vous tirez du lit moi-même ?! Demanda Érik tout en tapant excessivement fort sur la pauvre porte de bois.

Les deux adolescents se figèrent aussitôt en entendant la voix du grand chauve résonner à leurs oreilles. Harold tourna la tête vers la porte ainsi que Flovie qui avait une mine plus que contrariée. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, puis les lourds pas d'Érik s'éloignèrent de la porte.

Silencieusement, les deux adolescents soupirèrent, soulagés de ne pas voir le grand chauve faire irruption dans la chambre, dans un brouhaha et un vacarme digne de sa réputation. Harold continua de fixer la porte malgré qu'Érik soit parti, mais de léger picotement aux niveaux de son ventre, lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il retourna donc la tête vers Flovie. Cette dernière s'amusait à balader ses doigts sur tout le torse d'Harold avec un léger sourire aguicheur. Le brun haussa les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers la porte suivie d'un petit mouvement de tête pour désigner cette dernière, la jeune rousse se contenta de répondre « non » en hochant la tête, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, avant se ressaisir le visage du brun pour échanger un nouveau baiser, et cette fois-ci beaucoup plus passionnée.

* * *

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires au lit, à se câliner et à se dévorer du regard, les deux adolescents se décidèrent enfin à faire surface. Ils arbordaient tout deux une mine pas tout à fait réveillée, mais il fallait bien se lever, et puis, l'idée que le père de la rousse vienne les tirer du lit de force les avait bien motivés à sortir.

Ils abandonnèrent donc l'idée de la grasse mâtiné. Flovie remit ses vêtements de la veille, et retressa ses cheveux, mais contrairement à d'habitude, certaines mèches frisées se battaient en duel autour de la longue tresse. Elle trouvait cela jolie, et Harold aussi. Le brun lui remit également ses vêtements. Érik les accueillis avec un large sourire.

-Bonjours vous deux. Vous avez bien dormi, je présume. Devina le chauve en voyant l'aspect encore faiblement endormi des adolescents.

-Mmh mmh. Répondit la rousse en se frottant les yeux comme pour s'habituer à la lumière.

Le petit déjeuner était servi sur la grande table, lait, fuit, pain, viande, un bon repas bien copieux. Les deux adolescents prirent chacun ce qu'ils voulurent : un morceau de pain, deux trois fruit, et un peu de lait pour la jeune rousse, et quelque fruit avec du pain pour le brun. Ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence l'un en face de l'autre, Érik se trouvait dans une salle adjacente à celle où manger les deux jeunes.

-Au fait Harold. Intervient Érik. Je tiens à te remercier pour le casque de Finn, je cours tellement partout avec l'approche de la fête en l'honneur de Kard, et la venue des nombreuses personnes importantes pour cette occasion, que je n'ai pas trouvé de temps pour aller lui chercher un cadeau.

-Il n'y a aucun souci, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous aider. Répondit-il.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, et deux trois échanges de regards souriant, Érik reprit la parole.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé hier Flovie ? Demanda le chauve.

-Oui, je passerai au marché une fois que j'aurai avalé mon petit déj.

Érik retourna ensuite dans la salle à manger, il embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le dessus de la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Ho au fait, Finn est sorti ce matin avec ses amis, donc ne soit pas trop triste de partir ce matin.

Puis le chauve sortit de la maison avec difficulté, la porte avait déjà eu du mal à s'ouvrir déjà hier soir... Étrange.

Les deux adolescents étaient donc de nouveau seul à seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ce matin ? Demanda Flovie.

-Retourner chez moi. Répondit le brun. Non pas que le style demi-pirate me déplaise, mais je me sens mieux dans mes vêtements habituels.

-C'est vrai qu'habillé comme cela, tu fais penser à un voyou. Enchaîna-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Après avoir avalé leurs repas, ils sortirent de la maison, et se trouvèrent de nouveau face à face, à l'air libre.

-On se retrouve plus tard. Dit-t-elle. J'ai deux ou trois courses à faire pour mon père.

-Aucun souci, je vais en profiter pour faire un peu de ménage chez moi. Répliqua Harold.

Flovie s'approcha délicatement de l'adolescent et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de ce dernier.

-Fait attention à toi, d'accord ? Et souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dis. Si Rustik viens à nouveau te chercher des noises, cogne le là où ça fait mal !

-Message bien reçu chef. Assura Harold tout en lui offrant un baiser à son tour. Fais attention à toi aussi.

Ainsi, Harold et Flovie se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Flovie se dirigea vers le quartier commercial, et Harold, lui se dirigea vers les habitations de la basse ville, mais une fois qu'il fut assuré que Flovie n'était plus en vue, il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers un autre endroit. La forge de Kard !

La nuit précédente avait beau avoir été forte en émotion, cela n'avait pas empêché Harold de rêvasser une énième fois dans ce lieu sacré et remplit de mystère. Si la forge tenait encore debout, c'est qu'il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur !

C'est donc d'un pas déterminé et assuré qu'Harold s'orienta vers l'ancienne forge abandonnée. Il arriva bien vite à destination, sans croiser la moindre trace d'un Rustik, ou d'une autre personne indésirable. Génial ! Il s'infiltra alors dans le bâtiment comme le plus discret des voleurs, en veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Le bâtiment était faiblement éclairé, mais il faisait suffisamment clair pour voir ou l'on mettait les pieds, et pour faire un bref état des lieux. Des bureaux, des ateliers, une enclume plus que massive, et des tas et des tas de poussières et de cendres jonchant le sol du bâtiment. Harold frôla du bout des doigts l'enclume.

-Je sais que tu caches quelque chose ici, Kard. Et je trouverai ce que je cherche, même si pour cela il me faudra dépoussiérer chaque centimètre de ta forge.

Harold commença donc le ménage dans l'ancienne forge du héros, avec pour seuls mots d'ordre. Pas de bruit et surtout SURTOUT ! Ne rien ne faire tomber.

Après plus d'une heure de travail acharné et minutieux, Harold commença enfin à voir clair dans ce bâtiment laissé pendant quinze ans à l'abandon. Les bureaux étaient enfin opérationnels, les ateliers frais et prets à être utilisés, et même l'ancienne enclume avait repris un peu de son éclat d'antan, mais le sol était toujours couvert de son drap de poussières et de cendres.

Mais toujours pas la moindre trace d'un minuscule bout de parchemin, pas même une ébauche ou même un crayon ! Si Kard était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation, les feuilles ainsi que les croquis devraient joncher le sol et les murs de son vivant. Le feu n'avait quand même pas pu tout détruire en une seule fois ! Harold se laissa tomber au sol, fatigué et vidé de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait même plus déplacer un seul mouton de poussière… Si seulement il avait pu ouvrir les volets et enlever toutes ces planches pour aérer l'endroit. L'air poussiéreux commençait à l'étouffer.

Alors que l'adolescent commençait à perdre espoir, un morceau de parchemin, sortant de nul part, à peine aussi grand qu'une main de bébé, passa devant ses yeux ébahis. Harold s'empressa de réceptionner le petit trésor unique. Il le tourna ensuite vers lui, et seul un croquis d'un demi-dragon noir se mordant la queue était visible sur ce dernier. Harold observa un court instant le drôle de dessin avant de hausser un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Kard... Murmura-t-il au morceau de parchemin, comme si ce dernier allait lui répondre !

Le morceau de parchemin vacilla légèrement quand Harold soupira bruyamment, le faisant s'envoler dans le même élan. L'adolescent ragea contre lui-même et s'empressa de se relever pour rattraper in-extrémiste l'objet volant juste avant que celui-ci ne glisse entre deux lames de parquet.

Mais quelque chose interrompit Harold à ce moment-là, là, tout près du plancher, il sentait... de l'air entre les planches du sol ! Quel idiot fait-il ! Il cherchait là ! À la surface, alors que Kard avait sûrement tout caché dans une cave secrète où quelque chose dans le même genre !

Harold tapota donc le sol à la recherche d'un morceau de plancher pas comme les autres, puis après quelques secondes de recherches supplémentaires, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait ! Le plancher sous sa main était en bois certes, mais juste en dessous de ce petit panneaux de bois, se trouvait une petite plaque d'acier, faiblement visible mais pas assez pour l'œil attentif du brun.

-Je l'ai trouvé ? Se demanda-t-il en premier lieu, puis l'enthousiasme l'envahit. Je l'ai trouvé ! Wouhou !

Harold se dépêcha donc de trouver un moyen de soulever le morceau de plancher, il tourna autour du panneau de bois puis il trouva dans quel sens ouvrir ce truc ! Il força sur ses bras et ses jambes de toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir !

-Allez ! Gronda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire.

La plaque de bois commença à ce décoller du sol, lentement, Harold la redressa de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calée dans un sens pour qu'elle ne lui retombe pas dessus. Il tapota ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour enlever la poussière qui était posée dessus, puis il baissa les yeux vers la petite porte d'acier. Elle abordait le même sigle que le morceau de parchemin sauf que le dessin cette fois-ci était entier. Mais ce symbole était étrange, jamais Harold n'avait vu de dragon comme celui-là dans les livres . Il jugea un court instant la porte.

-L'entrée est étroite, mais je devrais passer sans problème. Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Mais non justement ! Un nouveau problème se présenta à lui... la trappe était verrouillée par un cadenas ! Harold soupira en laissant tomber ses épaules.

-Ho non... t'a pas pu me faire ça, Kard. Pleurnicha-t-il à moitié dégoûté.

Il se baissa pour observer l'objet qui le séparait de son but final. Fort heureusement le verrou, était rongé par la rouille, alors « peut-être que si je tire un peu dessus... » pensa-t-il tout en saisissant le cadenas à deux mains. Il poussa plusieurs grondements, et rugissements de rage, mais malgré tous ses efforts l'objet ne semblait pas vouloir se casser.

-Ca-de-nas à la noix ! Ragea-t-il une nouvelle fois en se tordant dans tous les sens. Tu vas céder, oui ! Allez bon sang !

À bout de forces et de souffle, Harold décida donc de faire une légère pause. Il frottait activement ses mains contre son pantalon pour soulager la douleur causer par le cadenas, puis il se demanda comment il allait faire pour déverrouiller cette trappe.

Tirer sur le cadenas comme un forcené, on oublie, le briser peut-être ? Ouais super idée, comme cela tout le royaume se demandera qui fait autant de tapage... et il n'y avait aucune trace sur les murs qui laissant imaginer l'existence d'un trousseau ou même d'une simple clé.

-Raah ! Kard, je t'ai jamais connu, mais sache une bonne chose, je te déteste pour avoir été aussi maniaque et tordu que moi pour garder tes secrets.

Harold orienta à nouveau son regard vers l'objet de sa hantise, puis en y regardant à deux fois, il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé, « Heureusement qu'il avait l'œil attentif... » ce n'était pas une porte mais un coffre !

Solidement attacher avec des sangles, elles-même plantées dans le sol et sûrement reliées à des plaques de fonte. Cela expliquait pourquoi rien n'avait bougé quant il s'est secoué le cadenas dans tous les sens. Cependant, s'il coupait les sangles, il pourrait « facilement » apporter le coffre chez lui pour marteler le cadenas autant qu'il voudrait !

Par chance Harold avait un petit couteau de poche sur lui pour se débarrasser des sangles... futé et prévoyant ce Kard ! Mais Harold l'était tout autant ! Ha ha !

Enterrer à moitié un coffre, le verrouiller avec un cadenas et le sceller avec des sangles elles-mêmes enterrées, y avait intérêt à ce que le truc renfermé par ce coffre vaille le coup ! Le brun se débarrassa donc des sangles en quelques secondes puis souleva avec facilité le coffre d'acier. Beaucoup trop facilement à son goût...

-Par pitié, Kard, ne me dit pas que tu as pris autant de soin, et de précaution, pour enterrer un simple coffre vide...

Il secoua avec désespoir le coffre d'acier, mais il récupéra le sourire en entendant un bruit semblable à des feuilles glissant à l'intérieur ! Joie ! Ô joie ! Miracle ! Harold replaça donc dans une grande hâte la plaque de bois au sol, puis se dirigea vers la sortie le sourire aux lèvres. Il devait ouvrir ce coffre ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour lui ! Il devait l'ouvrir tout de suite !

* * *

Flovie marchait au milieu des nombreux étals du marché. Chaque vendeur essayait d'attirer leur futur client, en leur proposant les offres uniques du moment. Des poissonniers, des fleuristes, des bouchers, des marchands itinérants, dont le fameux Yohan et ses découverts des plus étranges, et ses histoires sans fin... et trèèèèèès barbantes.

-Approchez ! Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Laissez moi vous présenter mes toutes dernières trouvailles ! Importées des mers du Sud bien évidemment.

Du tissu, des armes, des armures plutôt... étranges, pourquoi avaient-elles des jupes ? Bof peu importe, ce bougre n'intéressait personne, à part les vieilles dames du village qui étaient toujours en quête de tissus pour de nouveaux vêtements, certainement pour les offrir ensuite à leurs petits-fils ou petites-filles. Involontairement, la jeune rousse fut attirée par des commérages entre plusieurs dames.

-Vous avez appris la nouvelle ? Demanda l'une des femmes.

-Oui, il paraîtrait qu'un voleur a pénétré dans la demeure Jorgensen. Répondit une autre femme.

-Oui ! S'exclama la première. Il aurait tenté de les cambrioler, mais madame Jorgenson l'a apparemment pris sur le fait et a fait fuir le voleur.

-Comment le savez vous ? Elle vous en a parlé ?

-Noon, bien sûr que non. Mais mes enfants ont entendu un cri strident et des plus effroyables cette nuit-là, et ils m'ont dit que ca ressemblait largement à un cri de femme.

Flovie continua ensuite sa route, sans prêter plus longtemps une grande attention au groupe de mégère qui continuait à caqueter. L'adolescente continua de vagabonder au milieu des grandes allées de marchands, elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment devant une vielle marchande de fruits qui n'avait pas le moindre client. L'ancienne était encore plus petite que Finn et semblait avoir un âge plus que respectable. La rousse lui adressa alors un sourire ensoleillé et la salua avec chaleur.

-Bonjour Gothi.

-Ho, bonjour ma petite Flovie. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante et aiguë avec un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même timbre de voix.

-Eh bien, en fait, je viens chercher...

-Érik t'envoie chercher quelques fruits pour son transite compliqué. Devina la vieille femme avec toujours son petit sourire accroché au visage.

-Heu... oui, en quelque sorte. Répondit Flovie légèrement gênée « La prochaine fois papa, Tu vas les chercher toi-même tes fruits si tu as mal au bide »

Gothi se baissa, puis elle tendit un sac en tissus qu'elle avait rempli de pommes de toutes les couleurs. Les rouges étaient les plus sucrés, elles étaient également les préférées des enfants, les vertes étaient acides, souvent boudées par les gens à cause de leur goût insupportable en bouche, et les jaunes étaient destinées à aider Érik pour son petit problème intestinal.

Flovie remercia la vieille femme et lui demanda combien lui devait-elle pour le lot de pommes, Gothi lui répondit :

-Ne t'en fais pas petite, ton père avait déjà payé d'avance.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. L'informa la rousse avec un grand sourire. Je vais aller livrer la commande de monsieur le chef de garde.

Elles se saluèrent, puis Flo vie s'éloigna du marché avec son sac de pommes fermement calé contre elle. Flovie quitta assez vite le quartier des marchands et atteignit en quelques minutes le quartier des bonnes familles, appelé plus communément « le quartier des bourges » et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune rousse de croiser la route d'Ingrid et d'Astrid accompagnée des jumeaux.

-Tiens regarde qui voilà. Dit Ingrid en donnant un léger coup de coude à Astrid.

-Flovie ! S'exclama la blonde suivi de prêt par sa meilleure amie.

La première idée qui traversa la tête de la jeune rouquine était de se jeter sur elles pour leur refaire le portrait, mais elle avait promis à Harold de faire un effort et de ne pas les tuer si jamais elle les croisait. C'est donc avec un sourire TOTALEMANT faux-cul qu'elle se tourna vers le groupe d'adolescents.

-Astrid, Ingrid ! Quel... plaisir de vous voir.

-Heu, nous aussi on est là. Signalèrent Kogne et Krane.

-Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? Demanda Ingrid en ignorant complètement les jumeaux.

-Ba... J'amène un petit truc à manger à mon père. Informa-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le sac en tissus dans ses bras. Et vous ? Répliqua-t-elle par pur politesse.

-On vient de sortir de chez Rustik, il s'est fait cambrioler avec sa famille hier soir, heureusement, le voleur n'a rien pu volé. Répondit Ingrid.

-Mmh mm. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous (même si c'est le cas) mais mon père doit sûrement m'attendre.

-Oh... tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec nous ? Tu viens tout juste d'arriver. Dit l'ébène en se rapprochant de la rousse d'un pas lent tout en haussant un sourcil.

Flovie eut un mouvement de recul face au comportement plus qu'étrange d'Ingrid. Cette fille n'est vraiment pas nette dans sa tête !

-Non, non non, comme je l'ai dit plutôt, je dois emmener cela à mon père et au plus vite.

-Bon d'accord, va le voir ton cher papa. Répondit l'adolescente perturbée.

Ingrid laissa passer Flovie à ses côtés, la rousse inspira rageusement quand elle passa à portée de l'ébène, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

« Cette odeur … » se dit-elle.

Ingrid et Astrid reprirent leurs route accompagnées des jumeaux, mais elles s'arrêtèrent après quelques secondes, avec un mauvaise pressentiment, comme un animal qui sens une tempête arriver. Flovie se figea sur place, s'étaient-elles réellement contentées de couvrir Harold de farine, d'œufs, et d'eau ? Ingrid et Astrid haussèrent un sourcil en voyant la jeune rousse s'arrêter.

-Il y a un problème Flovie ? Demanda la fille des Hofferson.

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Profondément plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas les deux autres filles s'approchant d'elle. Harold n'aurait pas osé lui cacher une telle chose à elle, puis une image lui revient à l'esprit, les ecchymoses qu'avait Harold sur tout le côté gauche de son cou !? Ce n'est quand même pas elles qui... Flovie resta plantée là, droite comme la justice, fixant le sol comme pour tenter de se contrôler.

-Heu... dis-moi. Astrid, on l'a bien laissé attacher hier soir ? Demanda l'ébène en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, s'arrêtant tout de même assez loin de la rouquine.

-Ba... logiquement oui, on c'était mis d'accord avec Rustik pour le détacher dans l'après-midi d'aujourd'hui.

-Il ne fallait pas le détacher ?! S'exclamèrent en cœurs les jumeaux.

Les deux adolescentes se tournèrent vers les deux blonds qui étaient entrain de se dévorer les doigts.

-Vous avez été assez stupide pour le détacher ! Cria la blonde. Quand on a dit « On détachera l'autre crétin plus tard », cela ne voulait pas dire le libérer le soir même ! Vous êtes aussi inutiles que lui !

Un violent bruit de verre cassé résonna dans la tête de Flovie, la faible barrière qu'elle avait construite durant la nuit pour résister à toute envie de meurtre envers Rustik et les autres venaient de céder, et de disparaître en un fin tas de poussières, balayer par une violente bourrasque !

Elle laissa tomber violemment son sac au sol, puis elle serra les poings si forts que ses jointures devinrent aussi blanches que sa peau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux adolescentes qui étaient maintenant juste en face d'elle. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux aussi ardents que le magma d'un volcan et les poings fermement serrés, elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Les deux autres adolescents tremblèrent face au rappelle de la jeune rousse, lentement elles se retournèrent pour faire face à une Flovie qui semblait... calme... étrangement et très largement calme... elle ne fixait plus les deux adolescentes, mais quelqu'un d'autre se trouvant derrière elles. Non, pas les jumeaux ! Encore plus loin derrière, un homme, grand, vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds avec une grande capuche tombante... la carrure et la dégaine de l'inconnu rappela à la jeune rousse quelque chose. Le voleur de viande !

En un éclair Flovie saisit son sac de pommes et se lança à la poursuite de l'homme en noir, et il semblait être pressé de quitter les lieux ! La rousse donna tout de même un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Ingrid, et une énorme baffe à Astrid du revers de la main, histoire de leurs donner un avant-goût de ce qui les attendait.

Voyant la rousse courir ensuite vers eux avec un regard plus que déterminé et effrayant, les jumeaux s'affolèrent et se cognèrent la tête dans celle de leur reflet, avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol. Flovie marcha « malencontreusement » sur les ventres des jumeaux, en prenant bien appui sur chacun de ses pieds avant de repartir de plus belle dans sa course effrénée !

-Hé vous là ! Arrêtez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle en criant.

Étonnamment, l'inconnu accéléra le pas. Qui aurait envie de s'arrêter en voyant une folle furieuse courir dans sa direction ?!

Flovie poursuivit donc l'inconnu encapuchonné pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, tournant à chaque bifurcation ou à chaque ruelle, mais la petite rousse était toujours sur ses talons ! Il tourna une énième fois dans une autre ruelle. Pas de chance pour lui, c'était une impasse. Il fit donc volte-face et se prit un plaquage de plein fouet de la part de Flovie.

-Ah ! je te tiens !

Elle s'empressa d'immobiliser l'homme en lui tordant les bras dans tous les sens, le frappant quelquefois pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais aussi par pur caprice, il l'avait tout de même fait courir dans presque tout le quartier des bourges !

Flovie arracha la capuche de l'inconnu pour à la fois le bâillonner avec, mais également pour couvrir toute sa face de rat ! Une fois son prisonnier solidement attaché est en saucissonné pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers les hauteurs du quartier bourge, pour rejoindre le bureau du chef de garde.

* * *

Harold était enfin arrivé chez lui, il n'avait croisé personne sur sa route, pas même Rustik. Il c'était ensuite empresser de courir dans sa chambre avec le coffre d'acier, pour se débarrasser du cadenas sur ce dernier, et quelques secondes ont suffi à Harold pour forcer le cadenas avec deux trois outils qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Le coffre était maintenant ouvert !

Harold était en extase totale, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il baissa ses mains vers le coffre pour se munir du contenu, des feuilles, avec des croquis et des prototypes d'armes et d'armure dessus, deux livres, l'un d'eux était noir et plutôt bien épais, l'autre était marron et semblait être assez âgé à en juger par l'état de la couverture de ce dernier. L'adolescent ne savait pas par où commencer, son regard jonglait entre les multiples choix.

-Les dessins ? Les livres ? Les dessins ! Non non, les livres ! Raaaah !

Mais après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Harold se laissa envoûter par les deux bouquins qui semblaient l'appeler. Il s'assit le dos contre un mur, puis il ouvrit en premier le livre marron, s'il était dans un tel état, c'est qu'il devait sûrement y avoir beaucoup de choses intéressantes à l'intérieur !

Harold ne fut pas déçu, c'était un recueil de dessin, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Kard avait un sacré coup de crayon ! Les premières pages étaient remplies par des grands, et sublimes paysages dessinés au crayon. Les ombres ainsi que les détails étaient fantastiques !

Harold tourna encore quelques pages sur de nouveaux paysages tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, des plaines, des prairies, la forêt au bord du royaume, le château du roi. Au bout de dix nouvelles pages tournées, les dessins furent maintenant d'une autre nature, c'étaient maintenant des personnes qui se trouvaient sur les pages. Harold reconnut avec facilité le père de Rustik, Geulford « quant il était encore en un seul morceau », le père des jumeaux, le roi Drago, ainsi que bon nombres d'autres personnes.

Mais ce qui attira particulièrement l'attention du jeune brun, c'était un dessin en particulier, sur cette feuille, se trouvaient ses parents...

Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, si joyeux… Stoik et Valka apparaissaient sur deux trois pages supplémentaires, dansant, riant avec leurs amis. Harold contempla avec un grand sourire ses deux parents qui avaient apparemment pris la pose pour Kard, car de tous les dessins de paysage ou même des personnes, c'était bien celui-là le mieux réussi de tous !

Le grand roux était assis sur une imposante chaise de paille, et avec sa femme sur les genoux, un grand sourire était plaqué sur le vissage des deux modèles. Un détail attira une nouvelle fois l'attention d'Harold. Le petit détail concernait Valka, son ventre était légèrement arrondi, Harold avait eu l'honneur d'avoir été « dessiné » par Kard lui-même !

Il y a de quoi largement se vanter ! Harold referma le recueil de dessin, puis il plaça sur ses genoux le deuxième livre, le noir. Il ouvrit délicatement le bouquin. Sur la toute première page se trouvait une simple phrase qui annonçait largement ce qu'Harold allait découvrir par la suite.

 _Les mémoires d'un tueur de dragon._

* * *

Alors ? Il vous a plus ce petit chapitre ? Enfin petit... il fait quand même 7000 words xD ! donc il est pas si petit que ça :p.

N'hésitez pas laissé une petite review, et à me laisser vos théories sur ce que vas découvrir Harold dans ce journal, je vous dis à dans deux semaines et prenez soin de vous :) vous me manquez déjà :3 ^_*

petite question, vous préférez que dans le carnet de kard, les histoires soient écrites: aujourd'hui, j'ai eu quinze ans, et mes parents mon offert blablabla. ou comme ça: Aujourd'hui, Kard a eu quinze ans, il est pratiquement un homme même si sa mère voit toujours son petit garçon adoré.

je pense que la logique voudrais le deuxième choix, temps au passé et la troisième personne, mais le dilemme entre les deux choix me 'torturé", alors en tan que gentil lecteur bien attentionné, je vous demande votre avis :) Mais par pitié, PAR PITIÉ ! Ne me répondez pas "fait le comme tu le sens" ou "les deux son pas mal" xD sinon ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aidé x)

Ps: Qui sera le/la 30ème revieweur/revieweuse ? Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, à vos clavier ! ;)


	8. Une nouvelle page se tourne

Bonne année ! Joyeux Noël et tout le reste ! Vous m'avez manqué mes petit(e)s chéri(e)s adoré(e)s que j'aime.

Domolia : Harold et Flovie sont tous mignons c'est vrai, ensuite pour Rustik j'ai laissé quelques indices sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Pour les mémoires, tu as un semblant de vérité, mais il y a quelque chose qui va sûrement tous vous mettre sur le cul et j'en suis sûr ! Haha ha ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaire.

Krokmou83 : Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Little Sayuri : ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé, lol. Tu as adoré le chapitre précédent ? Alors celui-là vas te plaire, j'en suis sûr à cent pour cent ! Tout comme Domolia, tu as des briques de vérité, et j'ai gardé une surprise qui mettra une bonne dose de piment dans l'histoire. Monsieur Rustik je hurle comme une fillette est actuellement en PLS entrain de se taper la tête contre un mur comme un possédé. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle, je suis guéri ! J'ai été malade pendant plus de la moitié des fêtes, j'adore me moucher, et tousser comme un fumeur de soixante ans alors que je ne fume pas... vive la grippe !

Pour commencer, merci à ceux qui ont pensé à me fêter mon anniversaire en Mp, vous êtes très mignon, ensuite, nouvelle année, nouvelle résolution ! je... promet d'essayer, "je dis bien essayé" de ne pas être un salaud ou un sadique avec mes oc ou bien mes personnages de la légende d'Harkard... oops, alors je n'aurai pas dû écrire se chapitre... bon tempi, on fera ça l'an prochain xD.

Merci à Alexandra135 pour le follow et le fav sur mes deux fics !

Merci aux lecteurs d'Harold, l'exilé, la fiction a dépassé les 5800 vues ! C'est dingue, un énorme, merci, et un énorme bisou à vous ! Pour terminer, je vous souhaite encore une fois, une bonne année pleine de bonheur de réussite dans vos projets, une bonne santé ! et surtout... SURTOUT ! Une bonne lecture bande de petit lecteur(rice) que j'adore ! Accrochez vous, on va remonter quinze années en arrière, et repasser cinq années en avant, bonjour le mal de tête ! Vous trouverez des sacs à vomi dans le tiroir gauche de votre commode, j'ai veillé personnellement à se qu'ont les places ici le jour J ! oui je sais... je ne vais pas mieux xD Kakakakaka ;)

Merci à Le Poussin Fou, pour l'aide et la correction titanesque apporté à ce chapitre de 9000 words :)

 **Il y a un paragraphe en gras dans ce chapitre, pré-signaliser par un autre paragraphe surligner et entre parenthèse. Il contient du contenu violent ou choquant pour le jeune public, si vous êtes facilement choquable ou pudique, ne lissait pas le dit paragraphe, merci.**

L'épée de Kard se trouve juste en dessous, j'avais oublié de vous mettre le lien dans la présentation des oc.

demon_sword_by_callthistragedy1-d3egwlm

Ps : avez vous vue la seconde partie de Dragon par-delà les rives ? Moi oui :) et j'ai qu'une chose à dire, vivement la suite !

Ps2: fait bien attention au petit détail vers la fin, les attentifs découvrirons quelque chose qui les choquerons certainement ;) sinon, je vous laisse la surpris pour plus tard :P

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre 7 :

Une nouvelle page se tourne.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu quinze ans. Mes parents m'ont offert deux livres pour l'occasion, je me servirai de celui-ci comme un journal de bord, ou bien un recueille de souvenir certaines personnes lire un jour, mais je n'ai toujours pas décidé, quelle serait l'utilité de l'autre livre... bof, on s'en fiche ! Je verrai cela plus tard.

Donc laisser moi me présenter car je n'exclure pas l'idée que certaine personne ne me connaissent pas. Je m'appelle Kard, jeune garçon de tout juste quinze ans, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt. J'ai les cheveux bruns ténébreux, ils étaient coiffés en bataille autrefois... , mais j'ai changé radicalement de style du jour au lendemain, car je trouvais que cette coiffure me donnait un air beaucoup trop gamin, et trop petit garçon à son papa et à sa maman. Maintenant, ils sont coiffés en arrière, m'offrant une plus large vue sur mes adversaires, et me fessant passé pour un frimeur par la même occasion ! J'ai les yeux verts... et puis... que dire d'autre sur moi...

Le royaume où j'habite s'appelle Berk. Il est placé sur une immense colline surplombant tous les alentours. Une énorme muraille entoure tout le royaume, cette dernière est découpée en plusieurs segments par des tours aussi hautes que les arbres centenaires de la forêt voisine, et au point le plus élevé se trouve le château du roi Drago. Inutile de vous raconter son histoire, vous la connaissez déjà, j'en suis sûr.

Ma vie est assez banale, et ennuyeuse. Je suis fils unique, j'ai toute l'attention qu'un enfant de mon âge voudrait de la part de ses parents, c'est cool... mais il y a un hic, les miens de parents sont... comment dire, un chouia trop surprotecteur avec moi. J'ai quinze ans, et mon père continue de me traiter comme un petit objet fragile qui ne faut pas casser, et ma mère n'arrange rien en accourant à mon ne secourt au moindre bobo. Comment voulez-vous que l'on me prenne au sérieux si, papa maman son toujours sur mon dos à l'affût de la moindre égratignure sur leur petite tête blonde adorait ! C'est agaçant à la fin ! Laissé moi faire ma place ! De l'espace ! Je veux de l'espace !

Je ne suis pas comme les autres adolescents de mon âge, ils passent leur temps à ce chercher des noises, à draguer les filles pour les certains, et a complexé face à leurs physiques pour d'autres. Je préfère passer la plupart de mon temps à m'entraîner seul dans la forêt, ou bien resté des heures dans la forge de Geulford, inventé des armes, créer des armures, les tester et me rendre compte de mes erreurs, c'est beaucoup plus divertissant et amusant pour moi, que d'aller courir après les donzelles en fessant le pan. Je suis du genre timide et discret, mais cela ne n'empêche pas d'être le meilleur au combat, face à des adolescents et même des futurs adultes plus vieux que moi !

Deux mois plus tard.

J'ai fait un entraînement à la caserne aujourd'hui, tous les autres étaient là aussi, et chacun me dévisagés d'un aire dédaigneux à leurs façons, sauf une ou deux personnes qui préféraient dire des autres qu'ils étaient bête d'agir de la sorte. Jalousant ma prouesse au combat, certain allait même dire que notre professeur d'armement me donner des cours particuliers quand nous sommes seul à seul durant nos longues journées à la forge. Tss, qu'ils sont stupides... être jaloux de quelqu'un ne vous rendra pas plus fort que ne lui bande de nuls !

Dans ce petit groupe de futur guerrier, il y avait déjà moi en tête de liste, je suis le plus jeune et le plus fort de l'équipe, puis il y a. Émelie Béroux, une grande rousse de dix-sept ans.

 _-La mère de Flovie et de Finn. Ajouta mentalement Harold._

Ensuite, il y a Stan Hofferson, un grand blond trapu de vingt ans, il déteste perdre face à moi, et il perd tout le temps !

 _-Le père d'Astrid, j'en connais une qui serrait en rage de savoir que son père collectionné les défaite face à Kard._

Molly Lortay, ébène de dix-sept ans, elle est assez bizarre comme fille...très, très bizarre.

 _-La mère d'Ingrid, on dirait que la bizarrerie est dans leurs gêne._

Mastok Jorgenson, un grand brun de dix-neuf ans, tout comme Stan, il a horreur de perdre face à moi.

 _-Le père de Rustik... toujours fidèle au poste._

Phelma Phirma, brune de dix-huit ans, elle a un cœur d'or et est assez cool.

 _-La mère de Varek, mais j'ai un peu de mal a te croire au sujet du reste..._

Phil Thorston, blond de dix-sept ans, c'est un vrai bout-en-train, toujours a raconté des histoires de fantôme pour terrifier les autres.

 _-Le père des jumeaux, les histoire débile son transmise de génération en génération on dirait._

Et puis il y a Érik Perque, lui aussi a vingt ans comme Stan, mais je préfère l'appelé crâne d'œuf, pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas un poile sur les cailloux ! Lui et moi, nous sommes comme deux frères, impossible de nous séparer, mêmes s'il m'est antipathique par son humeur et son humour à deux balles ! Il reste tout de même un ami pour moi.

 _-Apparemment, on dirait que Kard était assez proche avec les parents de Flovie et de Finn, je me demande pourquoi Érik et Émelie nous ont jamais raconté d'histoire sur leurs relation avec Kard..._

Tous ensemble nous nous sommes battues dans un genre de tournoi pour... Ba, pour définir qui serra le ou la meilleure du jour, et quel ne fut pas ma surpris de me battre en finale encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci face à Émelie, cette fille est douée et aussi forte que moi, mais elle lui manque un petit quelque chose pour me battre !

Nous nous sommes chicanés pendant une bonne demi-heure, j'ai écopé de quelque égratignure de la part de la rouquine, mais au bout du compte j'ai gagné, encore une fois. Quand Geulford me déclara vainqueur, je me suis baissé comme tout bon gentleman, pour aider la rouquine à se relever.

Je l'ai vue me sourire et elle me félicita pour se beau combat, je lui retournais le compliment en lui disant d'un air amusé que je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois ou je m'étais autant amusé. Elle me répondit simplement par un léger rire tout en intensifiant son sourire rayonnant. Quelle étrange impression, son sourire semble presque m'arracher le cœur, non pas de douleur, mais d'un sentiment... beaucoup plus violent mais à la fois bienveillant.

Un mois plus tard.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Émelie et moi avons passé un peu plus de temps l'un avec l'autre, nous avons développé une sorte de lien, elle est devenue ma bonne étoile, ma confidente, et ma meilleure amie. Érik m'a fait une crise de jalousie d'ailleurs. Nous sommes souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, nous avons également des caractères totalement opposé, elle adore la tranquillité et le train-train quotidien, alors que moi je meurs d'envie de partir à l'aventure et à la découverte de nouveau horizon !

Elle m'avait aussi avoué que je l'avais toujours intriguée depuis que nous étions petits, mais que, jamais elle n'avait osé s'approcher de moi, ou même m'interrompre pendant mes journées forgeage, craignant que je ne la repousse pour n'importe quelle raison. Je lui avais ri ouvertement au nez sur le moment, en lui disant avec un léger sourire que, jamais, je ne pourrais repousserune fille comme elle, elle m'a ensuite frappé violemment derrière la tête, elle pensait que je me moque d'elle encore une fois, mais c'était la vérité vraie !

Malgré tout, nos efforts pour paraître de simples amis, des commérages planaient déjà sur une éventuelle relation entre nous deux en tout juste deux semaines et demie. Érik en profiter pour me charrier avec cela, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était faux ! On est des amis, rien d'autre ! Émelie de son côté en riait, elle disait qu'il valait mieux ignorer les mauvaises langues, et que toutes ces histoires seraient oubliées au bout de quelques jours.

Mais moi j'étais atrocement gêné, et encore plus le soir où mon père était venu me parler de « chose d'homme », jamais de ma vie je n'avais éprouvé autant de gêne et de honte, non pas que j'avais honte d'être soi-disant avec ma meilleure amie, mais j'avais honte pour les gens qui croyaient dur comme fer que nos fiançailles ne vont pas tarder... bref, laissons couler cette histoire,peut-être qu'Émelie a raison, et qu'ils oublieront ces bêtises aussi vite quels sont venus.

Deux mois plus tard.

Les dragons nous ont attaqués par surprise cette nuit ! Cinq Gronks, deux dragons Vipères, et un cauchemar monstrueux ont été recensés en tout. Ils ont mis la ville basse à feu et à sang, j'étais en plein forgeage quand, ils ont commencé leurs raids.

Une sentinelle qui faisait sa ronde de nuit s'est fait attraper par l'un des reptiles, et a atterri tête la première dans la maison d'Érik tout en hurlant « les dragons attaque ! », le pauvre crâne d'œuf a dû être surpris... j'aurais aimé voir sa tête, lui qui adore dormir comme un loir, haha ah.

Malgré l'alerte et les recommandations des gardes, je voulais tout de même terminer mon travail sur ma nouvelle lame que j'ai façonné de mes mains depuis plus d'un mois et demi, chaque forme, chaque courbure, et chaque gravure devait être par-faite ! Il me restait encore à incorporer quelques gravures sur l'avant-garde de l'épée : Un long travail de minutie s'annoncer donc.

Une fois mon travail terminé en une petite demi-heure, je rangeais précieusement mon épée dans un étui improvisé, fait de tissue et de morceau de cordage « vu les formes plus que hasardeuses de mon arme, je me demande encore comment je vais faire pour lui faire un étui approprié »

J'attachai ma sublime épée dans mon dos puis, je me dirigeais à grande hâte vers la ville basse. Les gardes du Roi avaient déjà commencé le nettoyage au sec, quatre têtes de Gronks étaient déjà plantées sur des piques, et une vipère était étalée au sol le ventre à l'air. Ils restaient donc encore deux dragons vivants, quelque part dans la ville basse.

Au moment où je me préparer à approfondir ma course dans les ruelles encore plus basse du royaume, un cri de dragon, résonnai dans les rues de Berk, un frison d'excitation parcourut mon échine, mais ne m'empêcha pas de continuer ma course : direction l'étable ! Un grand bâtiment à toit ouvert en forme de « U »

Il n'y avait qu'une entrée possible pour pénétrer dans le grand hangar à chevaux, et il fallait donc que je fasse le grand tour ! La barbe ! Autant escaladé et profité de l'effet de surprise pour sauter sur le dragon. Je me lançais donc dans une escalade échelonnée et dangereuse « heureusement que maman ne voit pas cela, sinon elle hurlerait aux oreilles de mon père pour qu'il me fasse descendre » une fois en haut du bâtiment, je me suis placé à plat ventre pour m'approcher discrètement du bord opposé, puis je tendis la tête par-dessus le toit. Il y avait bien un dragon ici, mais il était déjà mort, visiblement tué par Érik. Émelie lui lança un « frimeur ! » d'un air amusé puis ils explosèrent de rire simultanément.

Je tapai rageusement du poing sur le bord du toit, alors que je commence à me redresser, tout en insultant mentalement Crane d'œuf « tu m'as volé mon heure de gloire, salaud ! », j'entendis un bruit vague a travers le fracas des flammes et des rires des deux adolescents, je me retourne donc à la hâte et là... je vis le plus gros cauchemar Monstrueux de ma vie ! Il était rouge vif avec des reflets noirs, et deux grands yeux jaunes suffisamment incandescents pour vous brûler de l'intérieur avec un simple regard !

Toute personne normale aurai crié garde aux deux autres en contrebas pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri, mais je me suis contenté de rester là sans bougé, comme si... comme si j'attendais quelque chose de la part de ce dragon, j'ai regardé le cauchemar se poser juste derrière. Érik. Émelie tenta de le prévenir, mais il était trop tard. Le reptile géant assena un violent coup de queue de plein fouet à crâne d'œuf, ce dernier se retrouva projeté dans un chariot plein de paille non loin de là. Après un léger rictus qui fut collé à mon visage pendant une grande partie de ce moment étrangement satisfaisant pour moi, je décidai enfin de faire mon entré ! Car le dragon regardé ma Émelie d'un air qui me déplaît fortement !

D'une agilité déconcertante, je dévalais le bâtiment en me rattrapant à chaque prise possible sur le mur, jusqu'à atterrir sur la terre ferme. Je me suis placé ensuite devant le dragon, armé de tout mon courage et de ma détermination, j'orientai mon regard par-dessus mon épaule vers Émelie et lui adressa, ses mots « occupe toi de crâne d'œuf, je me charge de se foutue tas d'écailles. Le dragon n'a sûrement pas apprécié que je le traite de la sorte, car il commençait à rugir et à trépigner sur place, mais alors qu'il commençait à ce dresser sur ses pattes arrière, je saisissais la poignée de mon arme et la fis sortir de son étui de fortune, dévoilant ainsi au monde entier ! « Enfin... plutôt à un témoin, un évanouie et un reptile stupide » mon dur labeur !

La peau écailleuse rougeâtre du dragon se refléter sur la lame parfaitement polie et affûtée. Je m'avançai ensuite vers le dragon, mes mains fortement serrées autour de la garde de mon épée, et le regard empli de soif de combat.

Dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'Émelie comme témoin, j'aurais aimé que tout le royaume soit là pour me voir me battre face à ce dragon grand comme trois maisons à étages. Nous nous sommes tournés autour pendant un bon moment, pour ensuite échanger quelque attaque, certaine, on fait mouche, et d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, nous nous tournions autour dans une valse tout sauf gracieuse et harmonique, le cauchemar boité, visiblement affecté par mes attaques sur ses pattes arrière, et ma vue commencée à vaciller et à ce troubler.

Le feu, le bruit, l'excitation, toute cette poussière, et toute cette cendre qui s'amuser à faire des allez et venu dans mes poumons commencés à avoir leurs petits effets eux aussi. Je ne sais pas où se trouvait Émelie à l'heure actuelle, s'est-elle enfuie avec Érik ? S'est-elle abritée pour se protéger du danger ? Me regard t-elle ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une foule impressionnant de villageois et de gardes arriva en masse par la seule entrée de l'étable, mais malheureusement pour eux, la fête était déjà finie. Je me tenais sur la tête du dragon, le regard haut et fier, mon épée dans une main, et la cour fraîchement arrachée du corps du reptile dans l'autre, j'adressai un regard à chaque personne se trouvant devant moi, chacun me questionner à voix haute.

Est-ce qu'il l'a tué ? Vient-il vraiment de se battre seul à seul contre un tel monstre !? Comment a-t-il pu le vaincre seul, il est doué, mais je ne le savais pas à ce point là !?

Brisant enfin le silence, j'annonçais avec beaucoup d'entrain ma victoire face au dragon gigantesque ! Tous acclamèrent et scandèrent mon nom haut et fort ! Kard ! Kard ! Kard ! Les gardes m'acclamaient, ainsi que les autres gusses de l'entraînement, les plus vieux du village, et au fond de la foule, je l'ai vue..., ce regard si fier, admiratif, et... rempli de dignité. Le regard de mon père, au côté de ma mère qui semblait tout aussi fière de moi.

Émelie s'est ensuite jetée à mon cou une fois que j'étais descendu du dragon, et elle m'avait même embrassé avec fougue tout en me remerciant de l'avoir aidé. J'étais au paradis. J'avais enfin toute l'attention, le respect et la reconnaissance que j'ai toujours espéré. Dommage que ce ne soit que pour une nuit...

 _Harold avait les yeux grands ouverts, il était impressionné par les « histoires » que racontées Kard dans ce bouquin._

Deux semaines plus tard.

Après ma victoire contre le cauchemar Monstrueux, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir les remerciements et la bonne grâce du Roi. Il... enfin, le. Roi m'a convoqué au château, et nous avons discuté un long moment ensemble. Il m'a questionné sur ma vie, mes envies, mes attentions, ma famille, et sur mon avenir.

Je lui répondis en premier lieu que j'étais très heureux comme j'étais, mais il continua et insista en me dévoilant ce que pourrait être ma vie si j'étais à son service. Une vie chevaleresque, des personnes a mon service qui se plierait à mes quatre volontés, des servantes aux petits soins pour moi, une famille heureuse et comblée, et un avenir plus que prometteur... j'étais plus qu'hésitant au début, mais c'était avant qu'il ne me parle du job de chasseur de dragon pour la couronne.

Ma curiosité a été plus que titillée à l'entente de cette dernière précision, et je me suis intéressé à ce que cela engagerait. Le Roi énuméra sur chacun de ses doigts. Travailler seul, tout le matériel nécessaire pour une forge digne de ce nom, un bâtiment tout à moi pour que je puisse travailler en paix et à des heures que JE voudrais, des voyages à ne plus en finir pour chasser jusqu'au dernier reptile, et la protection royale pour mon père et ma mère.

Je trouvai quand même bizarre que le roi décide du jour au lendemain de me nommer chasseur de dragon officiel du royaume, le roi m'informa de la statue qu'avait ce dragon stupide que j'avais éliminé quelques semaines plus tôt, il était chassé par tous les traqueurs qui puissent exister en Irlande, et j'ai été l'homme qui avait mis fin à sa tuerie dragonesque ! Il me confia également quelque compliment qui m'a fait plus que rougir. Décidément, le roi sait donner les bons arguments pour convaincre les gens, quel auditeur impressionnant !

Mais vivre comme un noble et réclamer que l'on s'occupe de moi, cela était hors de question ! Pour la partie chasseur de dragon..., forgé tout ce que je veux avoir une forge à moi, être indépendant, pouvoir me créer une histoire et une réputation de toutes pièces, partir sur de nouveaux horizons, découvrir de nouvelles villes, des nouvelles cultures et des religions, et surtout tuer des dragons !... J'ai accepté sans hésiter une seule seconde bien sûr ! Qui serait assez fou pour dire « non » à un job pareil ?!

J'ai informé mes parents, Érik, et Émelie de ma nouvelle statue. Mon père m'a serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en me félicitant, ma mère avait été un peu plus dubitative au début mais au final, elle a été ravie pour moi. Érik, égal lui-même m'avait fait promettre de ne pas me laisser mourir face au premier dragon. Très amusant !

Émelie a été une tout autre histoire, elle ne voulait pas que je pars, elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse seule à Berk, elle voulait que je reste avec elle, ici. Elle voulait construire quelque chose de concret, et peut-être même, pourquoi pas... passé le pas ? Cette nuit-là, Émelie avait mis des actes au bout de ses idées pour illustrer le tout, elle avait fait de moi un homme cette nuit, et de toutes mes espérances, tout en réunissant mes rêves les plus fous... je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi divin, goûter au parfum d'une femme dévouez et amoureuse m'avait rendu plus fort, je le sentais au plus profondément de mon être.

J'écris ces dernières lignes encore transpirantes et rêveuses, je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard d'elle. Une fine couverture est délicatement posée au niveau de ses hanches, me laissant un point de vue imprenable sur sa silhouette divinement bien dessinée. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et chut en une sublime cascade cuivrée, et un grand sourire se trouve là, plaqué sur ses lèvres. J'aurais aimé l'embraser, la touché, la caresser du bout des doigts, mais la simple prévention de frôler sa peau si soyeuse me donne le vertige. Je vais donc me couché calmement, sans demander d'autre extra à ma nouvelle lubie.

Un mois plus tard.

Je vais faire un rapide récapitulatif des événements ressent. Après ma victoire contre le roi cauchemar, c'est ainsi que j'ai baptisé mon premier dragon », je suis parti de Berk, un moi plus tard avec un chariot, quelque arme de type expérimental et quelques vêtements de rechange, laissant avec le cours serrer ma belle Émelie qui était au bord des larmes en me voyant partir, mais je savais que mes parents allaient l'aider, et la réconfortée.

Je sais à ce que vous pensez, je pars déjà de Berk alors que je viens tout juste de devenir chasseur de dragon. Le roi ne m'a pas t-il félicité pour mon exploit héroïque ? C'est une raison amplement suffisante pour partir l'esprit tranquille.

Un village voisin s'est plein d'être harcelé presque quotidiennement par une horde de dragon. Le village était assez basique, ferme, école, commerce, champs, taverne, une sorte de mini-château qu'ils ont appelé mairie, et pleins de petites huttes de bois, un vrai petit coin de... paysans. Normalement, cette mission devait me prendre quoi, quatre jours allaient, deux jours pour tuer deux trois dardra, et à nouveau quatre jours pour les retours... mais il y a eu des... complications.

Oui, car, vous devinez bien que quand on passe d'une semaine de voyage, à presque un mois ! il doit y avoir anguille sous roche, et de se faits, il y a une sacrée grosse anguille ! Je m'attendais à voir des dragons bien connus sur Berk, des Gronks, des Vipères, des. Cauchemar Monstrueux, des Terreurs terribles, ou pourquoi pas des. Hiddeux Braguettaures ! mais non, à la place des dragons fondamentaux bien de chez moi, j'ai affronté des... espèces de vers de terre géants, couverts d'épines, aveugles, et avec plus de six rangé de dents acérées ! Super ! En plus d'affronter des dragons inconnus de passer pour un guignol devant la totalité des Autochtones peuplant ce village, et de mettre prirent des épines dans l'arrière-train, j'ai bien failli perdre la vie. Pfiou, elle commence bien mes aventures, tien !

Deux semaines plus tard.

J'ai envoyé mon rapport à Berk, le Roi m'a encouragé et m'a demandé de tenir bon, tout en me disant que je serrai bientôt rentré au bercail. Émelie me manque... autant sur le plan mental que physique. N'importe quel homme aurait exigé de la compagnie en signe d'échange de services, mais je ne suis pas de ce genre-là moi. Je suis fidèle, et je le resterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Même si certaine créature dans ce village paumé ne me laissent pas indifférant.

Deux mois plus tard.

Après deux semaines à être soignées par les bonnes fées du village, j'étais à nouveau debout ! Le chef du village me demanda ensuite si je comptais rentrer au village pour que j'aille chercher un vrai tueur de dragons... j'ai cru au début qu'il m'avait dit cela pour rire, mais en voyant son visage de merlan frit face à mes exclamations... j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il était sérieux, donc... après lui avoir expliqué de la manière la plus diplomatique possible « a grands coups de poings dans la tronche ! Je suis le seul, et unique tueur de dragons de Berk ! Non, mais. » J'ai donc étudié et récolté toutes les informations que les villageois avaient pu réunir depuis le début de cette histoire... et les seules et maigres informations que j'ai reçues de leur part son « de ses des dragons terrifiant et très dangereux... » Respire. Kard, tu frôles l'arrêt cérébral là... cette phrase est écrite partout, sur tout, et serait dans toutes les bouches et têtes pensantes. Merci bien citoyens, mais je crois que, enfin attention, ce n'est pas sûr ! Mais... JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS ASSEZ FUTER POUR LE DEVINER TOUT SEUL ! Raaah... les gens de la campagne, je vous jure ! Rien dans la tête !

Et deux mois de plus...

J'ai donc réuni le maximum d'informations sur mes nouveaux amis, par moi-même et avec mes propres moyens, et j'ai appris quelques trucs. Ils perdent constamment leurs dents et leurs épines, réduisant donc leurs armements et leurs défenses par la même occasion. Bon point pour moi. Ils sont myopes et ne sortent que la nuit ou à l'abri du soleil. Bon point, mais également mauvais, comment je vais faire pour les tués si je ne les voie pas ?!

J'ai donc réduit les effectifs à petit feu. À tout petit feu. j'ai donc fait un total de quarante-deux reptiles en deux mois ! Un sacré nid de fourmis ma parole ! Après avoir brûlé et eu consumé les dragons par les flammes, j'ai décidé qu'il était grand temps pour moi de rentrée, pas les villageois apparemment... ils ont insisté pour que je reste avec eux quelques semaines de plus pour fêter la paix dans leur village, et juste au cas où si un dragon venait montrer le bout de son nez. Et je suis donc resté là-bas...

Un moi de plus !

J'ai maintenant seize ans, je suis encore à quelques mètres du royaume, revenant avec mon chariot rempli d'offrande et de cadeau traditionnel de chez les bouseux. Animaux, produits locaux, etc. J'ai été accueilli par mes parents. Ils me laissèrent quand même le temps de pauser bagage avant de me harceler de questions de toutes sortes. Quel bonheur de voir autant de curiosité et d'intérêt chez ceux que l'on aime, mais une question me restait sur les lèvres, où est. Émelie ? Je suis rentré à la maison « avec un léger retard serte, mais je suis rentré » et je n'ai toujours pas vu la moindre frimousse rousse de ma déesse. Mes parents semblent quelque peu gêner quand je leur parle d'elle, ils m'ont expliqué qu'Émelie avait été inconsolable depuis mon déparée, mais qu'au fur et à mesure des mois, elle s'était calmée et était redevenue la boule d'énergie débordante qu'elle avait toujours été. J'avais entrepris de la voir dans l'après-midi, mais mes obligations envers le Roi, ainsi que mes rapports ne pouvaient être obstrués par des manques d'amour... la barbe !

Plus tard dans la journée, une fois les rapports et les comptes-rendus au seigneur Drago. J'avais enfin la fin de la soirée pour moi, je me dirigeais donc vers le cartier des habitations avec la ferme attention de voir ma chère et tendre Émelie. J'avais emporté quelque présent pour elle, bijoux, vêtements, souvenu, dessin de paysage. Émelie avait toujours aimé mon petit talent pour les dessins. Mais une fois que je fus devant la porte de la maison des. Béroux, je fus étonné de ne trouver aucune trace d'Émelie, et les parents de cette dernière m'avaient semblé plus que brusques en me disant sèchement qu'ils ne voulaient plus ME voir ici. Puis sans me donner d'autres explications, ils me fermèrent la porte au nez. Choqué et plus que ne surprit, je rentrais donc chez moi, enfin chez mes parents, avec le moral plus bas que terre.

J'arrivai bien vite devant la petite maison, et visiblement quelque chose se tramait dans mon dos, mais j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué et dépité pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je reçus un accueil des plus réconfortants, mes parents, ma future femme, mon mentor, et mon meilleur ami était là, tout sourire aux lèvres pour me fêter mon anniversaire, le coup de la famille de. Émelie, c'était donc une ruse pour que je retourne au plus vite ici, ingénieux. La surprise avait été totale pour moi, nous nous sommes tous amusés durant la soirée, et j'ai même remarqué qu'Érik et Émelie avaient développé un petit lien d'amitié entre eux. Eux qui passé la plupart de leur temps à vouloir s'arracher les yeux les voilà l'un à côté de l'autre, et rigolant à pleines voix. J'ai dessiné chacun d'entre eux pour immortaliser ce moment plein d'amour, et à la fois cher à mon cours. Après une soirée vaguement arrosée de quelques breuvages alcoolisés, les invités sont tous repartis dans leurs maisons respectives, Geulford à la forge, Érik au cartier des gardes, et Émelie chez elle.

Mais tête en l'air que je suis, j'avais oublié d'annoncer une grande nouvelle à ma famille et amis. J'avais sur moi un présent pour Émelie, une bague en argent chevauché par une émeraude aussi verte que ses yeux. J'attendais donc que mes parents se couchent pour prendre congé de la maison familiale, n'écoutant que mon courage et ma détermination, je me dirigeais vers la maison d'Émelie pour lui demander si elle voulait bien m'épousait et si elle acceptait de devenir ma femme.

Mais quand je suis arrivé aux abords de la maison de la rousse de mon cœur, j'ai cru que ce dernier allait sortir de ma cage thoracique pour me frappé en plein visage ! Émelie... et Érik, étaient là, devant la maison de cette dernière, assis sur un banc en contemplant les étoiles, mains dans la main, épaule contre tête ! Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! J'étais partagé entre plusieurs émotions, celle de vengeance, de rédemption, celle de rage, de dégoût ou de colère !

Alors que je m'approchais d'eux avec un air terrifiant à en juger par leur expression de terreur, Érik se leva le premier, et vin a ma rencontre en géminant je ne sais quelle excuse ne tenant pas plus debout qu'une pyramide de dragon sans jambes. Sans avoir trop réfléchi, et aussi sous le coup de la colère et de l'alcool, je lui ai offert mon poing dans la figure.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon pote ! » me cria Érik avec du sang coulant abondamment de son nez. « Ce qui m'arrive ?! Je retrouve la femme de mes rêves entrain de batifoler avec mon meilleur ami ! » alors que je me préparer à me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la tête de mes mains, Émelie, se jeta entre nous, fessant barrage avec tout son corps. Je lui ai hurlé ensuite dessus, je lui demandais pourquoi elle m'avait trahi ! Pourquoi elle m'avait fait cela !Hein ? Pourquoi !?

Elle me répondit avec les larmes aux yeux, que c'était à cause de mon absence, moi je n'étais pas là, alors que lui si. J'étais prétendument parti m'amuser pendant un an dans un trou perdu pour chasser des dragons débiles, pendant qu'elle était là à se demander si elle pouvait un jour me revoir vivant et en un seul morceau ! Érik l'a consolé et réconforté, mes parents ont essayé de les raisonner pour qu'ils restent justes amis, mais le mal était déjà fait...

Elle me reprochait d'être parti loin d'elle, j'étais partie pour veiller à la sécurité des gens du royaume ! Mes pensées dépasser mes actes, sans rien voire venir, je faisais déjà rentrer la surface plate de ma main avec la joue de celle qui était autrefois ma promise, elle tomba lourdement au sol tout en poussant un léger cri de douleur, trop peu audible pour que je fasse attention à elle. Je lui lançais ensuite les quelques présents que j'avais emmené pour elle en lui disant, c'était pour sceller notre union, comme tu l'avais laissé entendre, il y a un an avant mon dépare, mais je vois que maintenant madame a trouvé une autre cœur à torturer ! » J'ai quitté le quartier sans me retourné, sans ressentir la moindre émotion, alors que je l'entendais pleurer, supplié et se morfondre dans mon dos. C'était comme si... cette claque avait fait sortir toute la partie humaine de ma personne.

Je suis actuellement dans ma forge, je dessine, je forge, je déchire mes projets, puis je recommence tout en couchant mais pensés sur un morceau de papier. Tout en admirant les portraits que j'avais dessinés plutôt dans la soirée, je repensais à... rien. Je suis comme une carcasse vide d'amour et rempli de chagrin inconsolable. Ils étaient tous de mèche ! Ils savaient tous pour leurs relations, et mes parents ont osé les laissés venir sous notre toit pour fêter « un grand événement ! » se foutent-ils vraiment tous de moi ?! Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je les laisserais vivre leurs vies, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas me demandée grâce, un service, ou même pardon s'ils se sentent mal ! car je n'aurais aucune pitié ! Et pour être sur de ne plus souffrir, je brûlerai les portraits de ces deux la !

Quatre mois plus tard.

Les idées fusent dans ma tête, cette nuit j'ai imaginé une nouvelle armure, associant légèreté, fluidité et résistance.

Un chapeau légèrement pointu vers l'avant, et remontant en deux piques à l'arrière, les deux piques arrière sont un peu endommagés, un demi-masque en tissu me couvre la partie basée de mon visage.

Un haut noir en cuir m'arrivant jusqu'à la taille, légèrement entrouvertes en haut du torse, refermé par trois sangles de cuir de la même couleur, elles sont disposées sur la partie inférieure de mon ventre.

Un long manteau noir posé par-dessus mon haut, avec un long col relevé pour me dissimuler, le long morceau de tissu descend jusqu'à mes genoux.

Une paire de gants, renforcée sur le dessus par des plaques de fer.

Un pantalon de cuir noir avec une paire de bottes de la même couleur que le reste.

Mon histoire devient de plus en plus connue dans les diverses communes d'Irlande. Maintenant, presque tout le monde connaît la légende de. Kard, le tueur de dragon. Mes aventures alimentent les comptes pour enfants, donne de l'espoir en un air sans dragon, enfin ! depuis des années, les gens reprennent espoir-en un futur sans danger.

Quatre mois plus tard.

Les semaines, et les mois se suivirent et se ressemblèrent dorénavant, je partais de Berk en disant adieu à mes parents, je tuai des dragons, puis je revenais couvert de gloire, de récompenses, et d'histoires passionnantes ! Je pars de plus en plus loin de Berk au fur et à mesure des années, je suis presque sur les terres anglaises pour chasser le reptile. J'ai même rencontré plusieurs anglais sur mes chemins en quête de dragon, certain m'ai dit que j'étais fou ! Je leur ai ri au visage en leur demandant qui était le fou dans l'histoire, un homme qui cherche le salut pour sa région, ou bien des soldats débiles qui ne chercher que la guerre ! J'ai appris par la même occasion que les Anglais n'avaient aucun humour...

Quatre mois plus tard.

 **(Petite parenthèse de l'auteur, à l'attention de ces messieurs, veuillez traiter les femmes avec beaucoup plus respect que cette ignoble Kard, merci. Pour l'agente féminine, excusez-moi si la façon dont j'ai dégradé l'honneur de cette pauvre fille vous a choquée, je l'ai fait une fois, et cela sera la dernière fois, je vous le promets !)**

Je suis dans un village au beau milieu d'une clairière, un point d'eau se trouve là non loin d'ici. Les gens d'ici sont assez zinzin, ils pensent que les dieux leurs envois les dragons pour les punir de leur infidélité... je n'ai jamais entendu un truc si idiot ! Pour mes dix-sept ans, je me suis autorisé un petit extra. Le Roi m'avait déjà parlé des droits que j'avais dans certains cas, et dans certaines situations. J'ai avec moi une autorisation du Roi pour prendre une petite minette de mon choix sans demander l'avis des autres habitant pour m'amuser un petit peu, et dans ce village, il y a cette rousse qui me fait de l'œil depuis mon arrivée. Ai-je déjà une volontaire ?

 **Nous avons forniqué toute la nuit, plus de deux ans sans rien faire, cela commencé à être loin et dure pour moi. C'est la première fois que j'entendais une fille hurlée mon nom comme cela, on aurait dit un animal prit au piégé tellement qu'elle crie et gesticuler dans tous les sens.**

 **Bon, il a bien eu cette fois ou tout le village a entendu Molly Lortay gémir de la sorte, mais personne n'avait su pour quelle raison elle avait crié comme cela, maintenant je sais pourquoi... Mais c'est tout de même troublant, lui ai-je fait mal ? Aucune idée, en tout cas moi, ça m'a remis d'aplomb, et si elle veut une autre visite de ma part, elle n'a qu'à venir me voir dans ma hutte.**

Je vais faire un petit tour dans les alentours, afin de trouver leur fichu dragon pour en finir au plus vite...

Quelques heures plus tard.

Un dragon magnifique, je suis devant le plus beau spécimen draconitique au monde ! Un dragon, aussi noir que mon accoutrement, se trouve là, juste devant moi ! Il n'a pas l'aire dangereuse au premier abord, mais il est tout de même couvert de pas mal des blessures, donc, vaut mieux y aller avec des pincettes.

Je pourrai le tuer, là, maintenant. Mais je suis trop occupé à le dessiner. Le grand Kard serait-il devenu sensible à la vie de ceux qu'il a chassés depuis toutes ces années ? Peut-être... mince ! Il s'est envolé, il a dû sentir ma présence. Fait chier ! Il faut que je retrouve ce dragon !

Deux mois plus tard.

J'ai encore vu ce dragon noir non loin des limites entre l'Irlande et les terres des Anglais. Cela fait cinq fois que je le vois en tout juste deux mois, j'ai l'impression qu'il me suit, c'est à ce demandé qui chasse qui. Il est tellement mystérieux, si étrange... ce dragon m'intrigue.

Il a attaqué un village non loin d'ici, j'ai été forcé d'intervenir, mais je ne voulais pas m'en débarrasser comme cela, il semble me narguer et prendre un malin plaisir de me faire tourner en bourrique à chacune de nos rencontres. Reptile stupide ! Cela se payera un jour, je te le promets !

Les fois précédentes, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour le dessiner, il a un total de dix-sept blessures sur toutes les parties de son corps. Blessures de combat ? Des pièges des hommes ? Des traces naturelles, sûrement pas. Seul lui pourrait me répondre, dommage que je ne parle pas le dragon.

Cinq mois plus tard.

J'ai fait le compte aujourd'hui. Sur les deux cents quarante-cinq dragons recensés en Irlande par les nombreux mercenaires, et chasseur du continent, deux cents quarante ont trouvé la mort. Il reste encore un Gronk, une vipère, un Braguettaures, et un cauchemar monstrueux. Mon petit favori... la furie Nocturne, a été porté disparu... mes nombreuses tentatives pour le retrouveront toutes été vaine, plu le moindre signe de ce sublime reptile noir. Peut-être a-t-il juste filé sur un autre continent, ou bien se cache-t-il de peur d'être le dernier survivant de son espèce... Je refuse de rayer son nom de la liste tant que je n'aurai pas vu son cadavre de mes yeux !

Cinq mois plus tard.

Joyeux anniversaire mon gars, aujourd'hui tu à dix-huit ans, aller souffle tes bougies et va tuer le... non ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas admettre que je suis en train de chasser le dernier dragon d'Irlande ! Je sais que la furie Nocturne est là ! Quelque part ! Cela ne peut pas être la fin, pas déjà !

Je vais tuer ce Vipère débile et... rentré chez moi ? Ainsi, se terminera mon aventure incomplète ? Avec un nom non rayé dans ma liste, c'est injuste... vraiment trop injuste. Ce dragon était à moi, et personne n'avait le droit de me le volé, il devait être mon dernier, mon accomplissement, mon dernier salut ! Au lieu d'un combat épique contre le dragon qui hante mes journées et mes nuits, je me retrouve à tuer une vipère à deux balles... a pas de justice.

Un mois plus tard.

Kard a tué le dernier dragon d'Irlande ! Gloire au tueur de dragon ! Il en reste un, bande de crétins, il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ?! Raah ! Les gens n'écoutent jamais !

Deux mois plus tard.

Et voila... Voici la vie trépidante de Kard, le tueur de dragon. Condamné est resté chez lui pour se reposer... Après tant d'années à chasser le dragon, plus personne ne ce plein d'eux maintenant... à part moi. Ils étaient devenus une partie de moi, je ne les chassais pas parce que le. Roi me l'ordonner, mais parce que j'avais envie et besoin de voir ces magnifiques créatures volées et virevoltées dans les cieux a travers les nuages. Maintenant, c'est terminé, les seules créatures que je vois dans le ciel, ce sont les corbeaux ou bien les aigles. Ils sont magnifiques également, mais ils n'ont pas cette grâce reptilienne qu'avaient les dragons de leur vivant.

Je suis presque nostalgique quand je regarde le ciel... sans la présence de ses sublime reptiles, la vie n'a plus de sens. Et puis, qu'elle l'ordre de la vie hein ? La vie n'est qu'un ramassis de sentiment; la vie, l'amour, la joie, l'aventure, la prise de conscience, la trahison, l'ennuie, pour au final être rejoint par une seul et unique chose... la mort... suis-je vraiment condamné a finir ainsi ?

Deux mois plus tard.

Émelie est venue me voir aujourd'hui dans ma forge, elle m'a apporté une petite corbeille de fruits avec son petit sourire lourd de regret. Lui ai-je pardonné ? Évidemment, je ne vais pas rester éternellement fâché contre elle... Nous avons parlé ensemble toute la journée, elle me questionne sur mes voyages, sur les rencontres que j'avais faites, sur les dragons que j'avais éradiqués jusqu'au... dernier. Je lui ai répondu honnêtement, mais avec tout de même une légère once d'humour dans la voix, « tu ne te plains pas de cela, il y a trois ans justement ? Mes voyages idiots, mes dragons débiles. » elle s'est contentée de rouler les yeux au ciel et de me frapper amicalement l'épaule, nos petits jeux m'avaient manqué.

Cinq mois plus tard.

Cette nuit Émelie est venue me voir dans mon atelier, les yeux rouges et la voix cassée par les larmes. Elle était venue chercher du réconfort au prêt de moi ? Pourquoi elle n'allait pas voir son homme si parfait ?!

J'ai appris une grande nouvelle qui m'a fait grandement plaisir. Apparemment, monsieur crâne d'œuf ne serait pas autant heureux que cela avec sa belle rousse. Ils passeraient leur temps à se disputer pour un rien. Pourtant, Érik a eu une promotion aujourd'hui, et il serait promu assistant-second en chef du chef de garde, je vais donc voir cette raclure encore plus souvent avec mon père. La soirée fut donc forte en alcool pour fêter l'événement et, à son retour, ils auraient eu une nouvelle scène de ménage entre eux et il l'aurait frappée, apparemment trop saoul pour se contrôler. Ooh..., quel dommage.

-Émelie et Érik se sont séparer ?! S'écria Harold. Mais, ils sont pourtant censé fondé une famille...

J'ai donc réconforté ma pauvre petite Émelie du mieux que je pouvais..., tout en plaçant subrepticement quelque reproche légèrement acide sur des blessures du passé qui était resté gravé dans ma mémoire, et qui continué de suinter malgré les années de renforcement. Elle s'excusait, elle était désolée, désolée pour tout.

Deux mois plus tard.

Une nouvelle année se passe, et rien n'arrive... la barbe !

J'ai dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui.

Le Roi continue de me donner des petites missions diverses, comme des représentations en public, ou bien des visites de courtoisie dans des royaumes alliés. J'ai eu le grand honneur de former des jeunes hommes au combat dans une région dirigée par un homme assez étrange, mais fort sympathique.

Osvalde l'agréable, un gros bonhomme aux cheveux blonds, il m'a demandé d'initier son rejeton et quelque autre garnement au combat au corps-à-corps. Les pauvres bougres n'ont que cinq ans, comment voulez vous qu'ils tiennent face à un guerrier comme moi.

Six mois plus tard.

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques mois, Émelie venait me rejoindre dans mon atelier, elle passait des heures à me regarder travailler, à dessiner, à forger ou bien écrire mes rapports pour le Roi. Elle était juste derrière moi, je pouvais sentir sa douce parfin m'emplir les narines. Alors que je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser distraire par ses doigts qui me balader dans ma tignasse, je fus pris par une énorme bouffé de chaleur quand elle commença à m'embraser le creux du coup tout en descendant ses mains sous ma chemise. J'avais arrêté d'écrire, et j'ai saisi ses mains pour l'arrêté dans son avancé. Je me suis ensuite dressé face à elle, nous nous sommes regardés un court moment dans les yeux, les siens étaient intenses et brûlants. Sans prévenir, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre, je vous laisse deviner la suite.

Un mois plus tard.

Émelie s'était excusée de s'être jetée sur moi le mois dernier, non pas qu'elle regrettait notre petit extra du moi dernier, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien pour moi. Nous sommes donc restés amis, et elle est revenue avec Érik. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille... mais si elle est heureuse avec lui, alors je suis heureux pour elle... enfin, je crois.

Cinq mois plus tard.

Je viens d'avoir vingt ans, et un heureux événement arriva, enfin, fut annoncé le même jour sur Berk. Mes parents allés avoir un second enfant, ils ont attendu que ma mère soit à sept mois et demi de terme pour me le confirmer. Un petit frère, ou bien une petite sœur, pour la grande légende que je n'étais plus. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis allé les voire à la première occasion.

Arrivant tout sourire aux lèvres, je fus surpris en voyant d'autres invités, le couple modèle de Berk était également de la partie, et Émelie était également enceinte, mais de six mois. J'étais heureux pour elle, elle qui voulait fonder une famille, la voilà en bonne voie pour commencer. Comme pour un souvenir que j'ai oublié depuis quatre ans..., j'ai immortalisé ce moment en dessinant mes parents dans le salon. Mon père était assis sur une imposante chaise de paille, et ma mère était sur ses genoux avec son petit ventre rond. Les pauvres ont posé pendant des heures, je voulais que le dessin soit parfait !

 _Harold écarquilla les yeux en lissant ces dernières lignes, il n'y a qu'un seul et unique dessin comme celui-là dans le recueil de Kard ! Harold balisait, il commençait à suffoquer, mais il continua tout de même la lecture._

Deux semaines plus tard.

J'ai eu une nouvelle mission aujourd'hui, le messager du roi lui-même est venu m'apporter la missive. Je rassurai ma mère, la mission que j'avais à accomplir était sans risque. Transporté des marchandises d'un point A à un point B n'était pas le travaille le plus périlleux que j'ai été mené à faire, je suis tout de même le plus célèbre tueur de dragons d'Irlande ! Alors ce n'est pas une petite livraison qui va me faire peur.

Je pars demain matin, mon employeur est alvin, le roi d'un royaume allié à Berk. Je dois apporter des provisions pour l'hiver, rien de bien attrayant. J'espère rentrer vite pour voir le petit monstre qui me servira de compagnie dans les futures années, car ma mère me dit qu'il commence à être agité, et qu'elle a des contractions au niveau de son ventre, même si le petit n'est qu'à huit mois de terme, il bouge autant qu'un dragon enragé.

S'il te plaît, maman, pourrais-tu me donner un petit frère. Il serra sûrement la meilleure chose qui me sera arrivée ces quatre dernières années...

Je pars maintenant, mais je reviens vite. J'espère que je serai là quand tu pousseras ton premier cri de vie, petit dragonné, et je veillerais sur toi comme le plus précieux des trésors. Car nous sommes tous deux les descendants du chef de garde, et personne ne pourra nous défier ! Souvient toi, même pendant les jours les plus sombres, que tu es le descendant de Stoik et Valka, les parents du grand Kard, le tueur de dragon !

 _Harold était... figé, paralysé, choqué. Il... il est le frère de... Kard. Et personne ne lui a jamais dit ! Il avait tellement était absorbé par la lecture qu'il ne c'était pas aperçue que la journée était déjà bien avancé, la nuit n'aller pas tardé._

* * *

Petite annonce.

Je recherche un ou une second(e) bêta lecteur(trice) pour les raisons suivantes:

Ma bêta actuel "Le Poussin Fou" est en pleine période d'examens, elle écrit aussi ses propres fanfic, et elle corrige également les chapitres d'une amie à elle. Vous devez sûrement vous apercevoir que niveau rythme de travail elle doit en baver "surtout avec les chapitres que je lui envoi, non pas qu'ils soient rempli de fautes, mais, comment dire... un chapitre de 9000 words ça ne se corrige pas en une seul soirée"

Je recherche donc un(e) bêta auxiliaire "un(e) second(e) correcteur(trice)" qui corrigerait un chapitre sur deux, histoire de donner un peut de leste à ma première bêta :)

Si vous souhaitez "postuler" pour être mon ou ma seconde correctrice, envoyez moi un message priver, ou informez moi de votre candidature avec une petite reviews ;)


	9. Il est là Il arrive

Krokmou 83 : Moi aussi j'avais hâte de le sortir ce chapitre, et d'après ce que je vois, il a beaucoup plus. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira, comme depuis le début :)

Littel Sayuri : C'est vrais que Kard et Harold ont beaucoup de points communs, ils sont malins, intélligents, inventifs, et ils sont également TRES malchanceux xD Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Domolia : J'avais totalement oublié de te remercier et de te déclarer que tu étais la trentième review :) Alors du coup je le fait là xD Merci de ta fidélité, et même si tu ne laisses pas une review de 3 pages, c'est l'intention qui compte et qui fait chaud au cœur :) voici donc la suite, et encore merci de continuer à me suivre :)

Chouchou1302 : Content de te revoir petit banana ! Ça faisait longtemps :P À toi je ne peux rien dire, sinon ça va spoiler tout le monde ;)

Hey tout le monde ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre, trois nouveaux follower/favori, merci à Le Poussin Fou, à Scipio87 et à Manu Nigftfurry d'avoir cliqué sur le petit bouton qui fait plaisir :)

Scipio87, ton pseudo me disais quelque chose, mais je n'arrivai pas a trouver pourquoi. J'ai donc jeté un œil à Harold l'exilé « d'ailleurs on a exploser le compteur, on à dépasser les 6000 vues, merci à vous :) » et j'ai vue ton petit nom dans les followers, ça fait chaud au cœur de revoir les lecteurs de ma première fic :) je te souhaite donc la bienvenue parmi nous :)

Dernier petit point. Parmi vous, il y a des personne qui ont vu juste, peut être dans les commentaires ou peut-être un peu plus tard en Mp, mais sachez qu'il y a du bon dans votre raisonnement, je garderai tout de même la surprise pour plus tard. Méchant jusqu'au bout, muahahaha ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine les coopains ;)

Ps : La fic viens tout juste de dépasser les 550 vues, un grand à merci à vous tous ;)

Ps 2 : je vous présente, Manu Nigftfurry. Un jeune orphelin que j'ai recueillie sur le bord de l'autoroute de l'enfer, je l'ai nourrit logé et maintenant il me fait le grand honneur d'être mon second bêta testeur, enfin un nouveau mec au milieux de ce grand groupe de fille, je commence à avoir moins peur xD

Petit clin d'oeil aux lecteurs du forum de « L'univer de Dragons » je vous remerci de votre fidélité et de votre soutien :D

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitres 8.

Il est là. Il arrive.

Le soleil était à la limite de l'horizon, offrant pour un dernier moment sa lumière revigorante au royaume.

Marchand calmement, Flovie et Érik déambulaient dans les rues de Berk. Flovie était à la fois atrocement enragée et frustrée. L'homme qu'elle avait pris pour le voleur était enfaîte l'un des représentants du royaume des par-en-vrille, Rivus, avait dit son père. La rouquine l'avait plutôt malmené en plus. Elle s'était peut-être laissée un tout petit peu emporter quand son prisonnier avait tenté de s'échapper, elle l'avait rattrapé en deux enjambés, pour ensuite le plaquer au sol dans ce qui ressembler à de la... heu... vous voyez ce que je veux dire hein. Elle l'avait ensuite légèrement frappé au niveau des côtes avec ses bottes légèrement renforcées au bout de ces dernières (une idée d'Harold).

Le brun s'était aperçu que la jeune rousse aimait beaucoup jouer de ses pieds, aussi bien lors des entraînements, que pour les activités de tous les jours, alors pourquoi ne pas protéger son outil de travail le plus précieux ?

Harold avait donc pensé à une petite coque d'acier placée entre deux couches de cuir, et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant.

-Tu n'y as pas été de main morte avec notre invité.

-Je sais papa. Répondit-elle d'un ton blasé. Mais comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il n'était pas l'homme que je pensais ?

-Heu... en lui demandant gentiment, et sans le plaquer au sol, ni le maltraiter comme un malfrat. Proposa le chauve d'un ton amusé.

Flovie se contenta de faire la moue, alors qu'Érik rigolait ouvertement devant elle. Père et fille marchèrent ensuite un bout de chemin ensemble, parlant de diverses choses, intéressantes pour certaine, avant d'arriver devant la maison d'Harold.

Ils frappèrent à la porte, mais ils ne reçurent aucune réponse, ni aucun signe de la présence du « propriétaire » des lieux. Érik avait pensé au début qu'Harold était sorti pour une course, mais Flovie lui répondit qu'ils l'auraient sûrement vu s'il était allé au marché.

La rousse avait donc imaginé les pires scénarios possibles en très peu de temps dans sa petite tête. Elle se prépara aussitôt à forcer la porte à grand coup de pied, mais cette dernière s'ouvrit juste à temps, laissant entrevoir un Harold portant encore les vêtements qu'il avait reçus la veille. Ceux-ci étaient dans un sale état, moins pire que le soir où Rustik et les autres avaient fait leur dernière blague à Harold, mais il était tout aussi sale... et puis, il était étrange, il avait le regard perdu, démuni, choqué.

-Harold ! S'exclama gaiement Érik à la vue de l'adolescent. Tu en as mis du temps à nous ouvrir mon garçon, tu étais peut-être occupé ?

-Je...

Le brun adressa un regard encore un peu perdu à Flovie, puis il reprit.

-Je me suis installé pour lire, et je m'étais endormi, vous m'avez juste réveillé. Répondit-il avec franchise.

Flovie haussa un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas si Harold disait vrai, mais dans tous les cas, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda la rousse en se plaçant au côté du brun.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je... je me suis juste assoupi en lisant, rien de bien alarmant. La rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'un petit silence commençait à s'installer, et qu'Harold et Flovie commençaient à se regarder, inquiète pour l'une et perdu pour l'autre, Érik coupa les deux jeunes adolescents dans leur petit défi de regard.

-Au fait Harold, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je pense que, comme tout le monde, tu es informé que la fête en l'honneur de Kard ne tardera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harold se contenta de hocher la tête tout en adressant un autre regard à Flovie qui se plaçait un peu plus proche de lui.

-Au début pour honorer notre grand héros, j'avais pensé à Rustik. J'avais imaginé qu'il aurait été enchanté de recevoir tous les savoirs de Kard, mais il a refusé catégoriquement quand je lui ai demandé ce matin, et m'a même répondu qu'il se moquait de ce vieux type mort depuis des lustres, bref. Harold, je t'annonce que, dans quelques jours, tu auras le grand honneur de recevoir toutes les anciennes propriétés du héro de Berk, ainsi que tout le matériel confisqué le jour de sa mort, et tout ce qui va avec bien sûr.

Harold était surpris, ainsi que Flovie. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela, il aurait tout de même pu lui dire à elle ! Mais malgré la surpris qu'eut Harold, il resta tout de même maître de lui-même. Il aurait sûrement sauté de joie... si quelque chose d'autre ne lui occupait pas l'esprit.

Face à l'expression plutôt neutre d'Harold, Érik porta attention sur ce dernier. Le brun avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, le genre de lueur qui vous fait comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Tu... n'es pas content, Harold ? Demanda Érik un peu inquiet de la non réaction de l'adolescent.

Flovie donna discrètement un coup de coude à Harold pour le faire réagir.

-Si, bien sûr que je suis content, j'en suis même honoré...

-Mais ?

-Mais... je me demandai..., pourquoi ne pas ajouter un objet qui manque à la collection des reliques de Kard. Dit-il pour esquiver une discussion qui lui causerait certainement des problèmes.

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-Varlik ? Proposa-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Érik manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la proposition de l'adolescent.

-Heu, Harold, on a cherché pendant des mois la dépouille de Kard ou bien son armure ou ses armes qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, et on n'a rien trouvé en quatre mois de recherche.

-J'aurai peut-être plus de chance en cherchant à ma façon, je suis assez doué pour trouver les choses cachées, les secrets, les documents, ou même les coffres enterrés.

-Si tu le dis. Harold, je veux bien te croire. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Finn doit sûrement m'attendre dehors dans le froid, vu que la porte a sacrément de mal à s'ouvrir depuis mon arrivé hier soir, il ne va jamais réussir à l'ouvrir tout seul.

Érik embrassa tendrement sa fille adorée sur le front avant de partir en direction de sa maison, laissant les deux adolescents seule à seul. Ils rentrèrent les deux, puis se fixèrent du regard un court instant, Flovie avait l'air sérieuse avec ses bras croisés et son regard à demi froncé. Harold se pinça les lèvres, que devait-il faire ? Ignorer les regards plus que suspicieux de la rousse ou bien tout lui avouer sur-le-champ ? Harold fut alors le premier à briser le silence.

-Bonjour. Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

Flovie le foudroya littéralement du regard. « Bonjour ? Juste, bonjour ! Sérieusement, Harold ?! »

-Écoute, Harold. J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée..., alors je vais te le demander qu'une seule fois, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Demanda-t-elle en décroisant les bras tout en s'approchant de lui.

« Attention. Harold, la dernière fois que tu as répondu sans réfléchir, elle a essayé de te noyer, alors réfléchis bien » pensa-t-il pour lui-même, il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

-Si je te dis la vérité, tu me promets de ne pas me massacrer ? Demanda Harold, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Cela dépendra entièrement de la gravité de la chose que tu me caches, Harold. Répondit-elle en faisant craquer les phalanges de sa main droite dans le creux de sa main gauche, avec le même petit sourire joueur.

-Dans ce cas, suivi moi.

Flovie emboîta le pas à Harold, et ensemble, ils montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Sur le court chemin, Harold se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer à Flovie tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa journée, elle allait sûrement être furieuse qu'il lui ait menti de la sorte... mais peut-être serait-elle plus compatissante avec les nouvelles qu'il allait lui annoncer s'il lui faisait également part de sa découverte...

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Harold invita Flovie à s'asseoir sur son lit, il se plaça ensuite face à elle.

-Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être t'énerver, te fâcher, ou même te mettre en rogne contre moi, mais je te demanderai juste une chose.

-Te laisser finir avant de t'arracher la langue ? Devina-t-elle en le coupant court dans son discours. Harold, il faudrait vraiment que tu ais fait quelque chose de débile, et de complètement dingue voire même interdit, pour que je sois vraiment en rogne contre toi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

-Ça me va. Répondit Harold en l'embrassant à son tour sur la joue. Alors, tu sais ce matin...

Harold prit dans ses mains les douces mains de sa belle rousse. Il avoua ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé à partir du moment de leur séparation douloureuse, « sans oublier de dire que cela lui avait fait très mal de lui avoir menti de la sorte ».

Au début de l'histoire, Flovie passait la plupart de son temps à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, résistant a une envie pressante de frapper la seule personne à portée de main, puis, plus l'explication d'Harold avancait, plus elle était curieuse. Elle aussi était intéressée par le mystérieux héros de Berk, alors si elle pouvait apprendre quelques informations inédites sur cet homme tueur de dragons, symbole du courage, de la bravoure, et du combat, pourquoi ne pas écouter en silence.

Harold expliqua tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le bâtiment du défunt héros, ce qu'il avait fini par trouver au bout de plusieurs heures d'acharnement. Il présenta à Flovie les lots de livres. Elle ouvrit en premier le recueil de dessin, et, tout comme Harold, elle fut impressionnée par la beauté aussi bien des paysages, que des personnes de la génération passée, mais elle fit ensuite la moue en ne trouvant pas la moindre trace de ses parents. Elle conclut ensuite que le livre était incomplet vu qu'il manquait certaines pages par moments.

Harold pris ensuite le recueil de souvenirs pour conter certains passages qu'avait écrit Kard durant cinq ans, jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Flovie était aussi surprise qu'Harold quelques heures plus tôt.

Harold prit également la précaution de dissimuler certains passages, et au lieu de tout dévoiler sur la relation plus qu'électrique entre les parents de Flovie et son frère, il raconta le strict nécessaire, les entraînements, les joutes vocales entre eux trois, comment Kard avait sauvé ses parents du terrible Cauchemar Monstrueux rouge, jusqu'au premier départ du héros.

Flovie explosa littéralement de rire quand Harold lui raconta la première mission du héros. Niveau baptême du feu, il n'y avait pas mieux. Harold enchaîna ensuite les pages, le retour héroïque de Kard pour sa première mission qui avait duré un an, puis toutes ses nouvelles aventures, ainsi que les rencontres plus mystérieuses durant ses voyages, dont celle avec le dragon noir.

Flovie était étonnée en entendant que Kard avait épargné un dragon, juste pour s'amuser à le dessiner, elle trouvait cela bizarre, mais à la fois touchant. Malgré le fait que Kard massacre tous les dragons un par un, il restait quand même sensible à la beauté de Mère Nature. Il était devenu un tueur de dragons, mais au plus profond de lui, vivait un grand artiste.

Alors qu'elle regardait Harold lire avec beaucoup d'entrain et de passion les derniers passages du livre, Flovie se concentra sur les lèvres et les yeux de son Harold. Elle s'était souvent dit qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. L'image de leur réveille matinal lui revint ensuite à l'esprit. Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois ce matin, et... elle n'a pas arrêté de repenser au goût qu'elle avait gardé au bord des lèvres jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi, et la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée pendant cet acte d'amour pur. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit, légèrement tourné de trois-quarts vers Harold. Elle se leva ensuite en douceur, détacha ses deux épaulières en fourrure, puis interrompit Harold dans sa lecture.

-Harold ?

L'interpeller cessa immédiatement de lire et adressa un regard intrigué à Flovie qui venait de jeter ses épaulières sans grand intérêt. Cette dernière prit ensuite avec délicatesse le livre, et le posa également sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla à nouveau sur le lit, pour ensuite agripper le col de la chemise d'Harold médusé pour l'attirer vers elle. Plus Harold se laisser tirer vers Flovie, plus elle s'allongeait sur le lit, pour finalement se trouver dos au sommier. Harold se faisait littéralement dévorer les lèvres par Flovie. Elle ne lui laissait pas un moment pour reprendre son souffle, et puis, Harold avait encore quelques révélations à faire. Ce fut donc entre deux micro prises d'air qu'Harold tenta de résonner la jeune rouquine pour qu'elle cesse deux secondes de le dévorer vivant.

-Flo... on pourrait... finir le livre ? Y à une... quelque chose à la fin... qui te plaira, j'en suis... sûr.

Ayant entendu la faible requête d'Harold, Flovie arrêta ses attaques dévastatrices pour le fixer d'un air tout aussi sérieux.

-Harold. Soupira-t-elle en plaçant ses bars derrière la tête de ce dernier. On sait tous deux comment va finir ce livre. Ne préfères-tu pas que...

Harold haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait-elle ? Et puis, elle se trompait lourdement, la fin n'était pas celle qu'elle imaginait.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, Harold. Dit-elle avec une petite voix un peu gênée.

Coupant court dans les pensés du brun, Flovie laissa glisser l'une de ses mains de la nuque d'Harold pour la porter au niveau de l'une de ses poches de pantalon. Après quelques échanges de regards curieux pour l'un, et rougissante pour l'autre, Flovie sortit de sa poche un petit objet dans un petit clic-tin métallique qu'Harold reconnut automatiquement.

-Ma mère me l'avait offert le jour de mes sept ans.

Elle présenta à Harold, un pendentif comme le sien, avec pour seule gravure un grand « F », puis elle enchaîna, une légère couleur rouge aux joues.

-Elle m'a dit que je devrais l'offrir à l'homme qui me ferait chavirer, qui me ferait rire, qui m'intriguerait, et que j'aimerai par-dessus tout, et que je devrai lui rester fidèle pour toujours, comme elle, avec mon père... alors... je...

Flovie se mit à rougir encore plus intensément, elle qui avait d'habitude un contrôle de soi inébranlable, elle avait l'impression d'être couchée sur des charbons ardents tellement elle avait chaud. Et puis Harold qui continuait de la regarder intensément sans rien dire n'arrangeait rien !

Elle arriva tout de même à passer à nouveau ses mains derrière la tête d'Harold pour attacher la chaîne du pendentif musical. Ils échangèrent ensuite un baisser fougueux. Après quelques minutes passées à se câliner, et à échanger d'autres embrassades, Harold et Flovie se placèrent couchés face à face, tout en se dévorant des yeux. Sans détourner le regard, Harold brisa le silence si intense en émotion.

-J'ai, moi aussi, une surprise pour toi. Dit-il d'un air amusé.

-Ah oui ? Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton, tout en se rapprochant de lui.

-Je te propose de rester ici pour la nuit, et demain, à l'aube, nous irons ensemble dans les alentours des bois du royaume pour nous balader un petit peu.

-Et chercher Varlik ? Devina-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tout en se rapprochant toujours plus près du brun.

-Et chercher Varlik. Confirma Harold en s'emparant des lèvres de la rousse tout en la faisant rouler sur lui.

Flovie laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, et mêla ensuite ses mains avec celle d'Harold, avant d'entrouvrir simultanément leurs lèvres pour une nouvelle embrassade langoureuse.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment, et une fine couche de neige commencait à recouvrir chaque passerelle de terre. À la simple lueur de la lune, un homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une longue robe noir se rapprochait d'une grande ville. Elle était bordée par de grandes murailles de pierres, elle aussi légèrement couverte de givre et de neige. Les gardes se trouvant devant les portes et se réchauffant avec les flammes de leurs torches pour en pas perdre leurs doigts, s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant l'inconnu s'approcher d'eux en boitant.

-Halte là, étranger, on ne passe pas. S'interposa l'un d'eux.

-Je vous en pris mon seigneur, je dois rentrer, je suis souffrant et mal en point.

L'homme découvrit ses mains de sous sa longue robe noire, elles étaient aussi blanches que la neige, et très mal entretenues, les ongles du malheureux étaient incrustés de saleté de toutes les sortes.

-Les portes de la ville sont fermées pour la nuit. Répondit formellement un autre garde. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer. Revenez aux premières lueurs du jour, ainsi nous pourrons, peut-être, réfléchir à votre requête de vous laisser entrer.

-Demain ? S'exclama l'homme d'une voix brisée et plaintive.

-Je suis désolé, mon gars. Mais le règlement, c'est le règlement. Précisait un dernier garde.

-Mais, demain sera trop tard voyons. Je vous en pris, laissez moi entrer, je... j'aurai une récompense pour chacun d'entre vous si vous acceptez de me faire entrer, je vous pris.

Deux des gardes haussèrent un sourcil. S'il y a une récompense, pourquoi ne pas enfreindre le règlement juste pour ce pauvre diable, visiblement mal en point. Mais le premier auquel l'inconnu avait commencé la conversation resta impassible, même avec l'appât du gain sous le nez. Le garde trouvait cet homme agaçant à insister. Il dégaina donc son épée et menaça le pauvre bougre de son arme.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter cinquante fois. Perdit patience le garde en s'avançant vers l'homme.

-Les portes sont fermées, retournez vous abriter dans le bois ! Et revenez demain !Clochard !

Le garde bouscula violemment l'inconnu qui tomba lourdement au sol, trop faible pour tenter de tenir debout, ou même s'agenouiller. Le garde fit ensuite volte-face et adressa un regard autoritaire aux autres gardes. Alors que ce dernier se replaçait aux côtés de ses égaux, l'inconnu se redressa doucement tout en poussant des grondements bruyants. Les trois gardes adressèrent un regard intrigué et amusé à l'homme qui poussait des bruit digne d'un sanglier.

-Je veux rentrer, et je rentrerai. Dit-il fermement.

L'inconnu redressa son regard vers eux, les yeux remplis de défis.

-Même si pour cela, il faudra que je vous passe sur le corps.

Les visages amusés et souriant des trois gardes disparurent aussitôt suite aux dires de l'homme.

-Tu nous menaces, paysan ? Demanda l'un des gardes en sortant son épée.

Sans répondre, l'inconnu fit tomber sa longue robe noire pour laisser place à un long manteau de cuir noir. Le tissus de ses vêtements était rongé par endroit, on pouvait ainsi clairement voir la cote de maille de fer argenté sous les couches de cuir, visiblement très bien conservée des effets du temps.L'inconnu se dirigea ensuite vers les trois hommes armés, un large sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres et avec le haut de son visage dissimulé derrière ses épais cheveux noirs corbeau.

Alors que les trois gardes pointaient leurs épées vers leur adversaire, ce dernier évita les premières attaques des deux premiers gardes en se rabaissant vers le sol, et en virevoltant sur place, pour assener ensuite rapidement, et précisément, un coup de poing au niveau de la trachée de chacun, faisant s'étouffer par la suite les deux hommes avec leurs salives tout en tombant au sol.

Le dernier garde « celui qui avait fait tomber notre cher Alukard un peu plutôt » tenta de s'enfuir, mais l'homme de l'ombre le rattrapa en deux vives enjambées. Il le saisit par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur d'enceinte, l'empêchant de respirer ou d'émettre le moindre bruit qui serait susceptibles d'alerter d'autres problèmes potentiels. Le garde avait les yeux grands ouverts et tentait en vain de soulager la prise de son agresseur en tirant sur la main de ce dernier pour reprendre son souffle. Alukard écarta les nombreuses mèches de cheveux qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux avec sa main libre, et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui du garde qui était paralysé de peur.

-Chuuuut, chuuuuut. Lui murmura-t-il en serrant plus intensément la gorge de sa victime. Tu aurais dû me laisser entrer sans faire d'histoires, on n'en serait pas là sinon.

En un mouvement presque blasé, Alukard lui rompit le cou à l'aide de sa main qui était en prise avec l'homme.

-La fête peut commencer. Dit-il ensuite, avec amusement.

Le démon laissa tomber sa victime au sol comme on laisserait tomber des déchets, puis il plaça ses deux mains sur la surface d'acier de la porte.

De l'autre côté de cette dernière, d'autres gardes étaient stationnés pour protéger la seule sortie de la ville. Ils leur avaient semblé avoir entendu un peu de tapage de l'autre côté de la grande porte en fer, mais ils ne s'en inquiétèrent pas plus que cela. Ils auraient mieux fait d'écouter leur curiosité, car ils furent plus que surpris, et secoués, quand cette dernière explosa en mille morceaux dans une explosion de feu impressionnante.

Alukard pénétra par la suite dans la ville au travers les torrents de flammes, avec les torches des gardes extérieurs en mains. Courant tel le démon qu'il était, il se dirigea vers le centre de la ville tout en foutant un sacré bordel sur sa route, incendiant maisons, étables et bâtiments commerciaux, tout sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé à destination, il souriait de plus belle en voyant qu'un petit groupe d'une quinzaine d'hommes en armures l'attendait de pied ferme. L'homme aux yeux maintenant rougeâtres les regardait avec un large sourire provocateur, alors que tous le menaçaient de leurs armes.

-Tenez les rands soldats ! Convia leur chef à l'avant du groupe qui se tenait droit, fier. Ce n'est qu'un démon stupide parmi tant d'autres, ne fléchissez pas !

« Démon ? Stupide, et parmi tant d'autres ? je ne dois pas pourtant être le genre de créature banal dans le coin, sinon je pense que j'aurai été le premier au courant » pensa ironiquement Alukard en se grattant la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

Il fit donc un pas en avant, le groupe armé recula d'un pas comme un seul homme, y compris le chef qui les avait encouragés précédemment. Quel courage ! Alukard aurait pu jouer à ce petit jeu toute la nuit, mais les minutes lui étaient comptées, l'aube n'allait pas tarder et si le soleil se levait avant qu'il n'ait atteint son objectif, cela allait être très très embêtant pour la suite de son plan. Il chargea donc le groupe d'hommes et le fit voler en éclats, dispersant le groupe aux quatre coins de la grande place, avant de repartir de plus belle.

Une fois arrivé devant la demeure du dirigeant de la ville, Alukard ouvrit en toute délicatesse la porte d'entrée avec un énorme un coup de pied. À l'intérieur, d'autres gardes l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les multiples remparts humains qui s'offraient à lui, brisant chaque bouclier, brûlant chaque tapisserie aux murs, et tuant chaque adversaire potentiel d'un simple coup, pour arriver enfin à la salle du trône. Tout comme la porte de la ville, Alukard fit voler en éclat la pauvre plaque d'acier gravurée d'or dans une explosion dont lui seul avait le secret.

Dans cette grande salle royale se trouvait un grand trône orné de pierres précieuses et de parures rouges. Mais, malheureusement, la salle est vide de monde. Alukard, très vexé de ne trouver personne, ronchonna pour lui-même qu'il avait pris toute ces précautions pour rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive de la présence d'un jeune gamin. C'est avec un grand sourire satisfait qu'Alukard se dirigea donc vers le malheureux paralysé de peur, pour ensuite le saisir par le col et le décoller du sol d'au moins trente centimètres.

-Où est-il ?! Cria-t-il à l'attention du bambin.

-M... mais, qui cherchez vous ? Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-L'espèce de gros tas qui est assis sur ce trône à la noix ! Cria-t-il à nouveau en pointant le dit trône avec sa main libre.

-Le seigneur Alvin est... il est... il est !

Le jeune homme était terrorisé et n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot.

-Où est-il ! Où est cette enflure ! Hein ! Répond ! Cris Alukard en secouant le gamin.

Le jeune garçon s'était évanoui, beaucoup trop brusqué par son agresseur. Alukard laissa donc tomber le petit homme, et fit demi-tour pour chercher d'autres informateurs potentiels. Mais étrangement, le château était vide, comme si quelqu'un les avait prévenu de son attaque surprise. Le mi-homme mi démon vagabonda donc dans les longs couloirs, cherchant désespérément âme qui vive, mais il abandonna très vite ses recherches quand, il arriva devant deux grandes portes d'acier recouvertes de chaîne, cette salle... cette salle lui disait quelque chose.

Il arracha avec facilité les nombreux verrous qui se trouvaient sur les portes puis il pénétra ensuite dans une grande salle sombre. Il prit un chandelier qui se trouvait dans le couloir pour s'éclairer. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui aurait donné des sueurs froides à n'importe qui, mais pas à lui. Des cages étaient accrochées au plafond, des chaînes attachées aux murs ainsi que des tables munies de sangles, des outils de toutes les sortes, de tous les types, et de toutes les tailles. Une sublime salle de torture.

Alukard avança au milieu des nombreux instruments de torture, frôlant parfois du bout des doigts les tables pour certaines encore recouvertes de sang frais, jusqu'à arriver devant une cage plus qu'imposante, elle était imprégnée d'une odeur horrible qui donnait des hauts de cœur à l'homme de l'ombre. Il fut pris d'un seul coup d'un vertige impressionnant quand il frôla du bout des doigts la cage. Des flashs lui vinrent à l'esprit.

L'intérieur de la cage était faiblement éclairée, et les barreaux illuminés par la lueur de la lune projetaient leurs ombres tremblantes sur le mur voisin. Une masse non identifiable se trouvait à l'intérieur, visiblement très mal en point. Des hommes étaient là aussi, devant la cage, équipaient de lances et de bouts de fer rougis aux extrémités. Les bourreaux s'amusaient à porter les tiges brûlantes au niveau des côtes de la chose qui se trouvaient dans la cage. Cette dernière n'émettait même pas un seul son, trop fatiguée par la torture et la maltraitance pour réagir aux nouvelles douleurs.

Alukard porta sa main au niveau de ses côtes qui lui faisait horriblement mal, puis d'autre flashs lui vint à la tête. D'autres brûlures, des tortures tout aussi odieuses les unes que les autres. Ces visions avaient suffisamment donné le vertige pour faire tomber au sol le grand démon de minuit, il se tordit de douleur et un semblant de larmes vint même se mêler a ses gesticulations. Les images des quatre hommes assenant des attaques à la forme inhumaine, lui faisaient tout aussi mal.

Alukard rouvrit ensuite les yeux après plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient maintenant rouges sang incandescents, il se redressa avec difficulté en s'accrochant fermement aux barreaux de la cage tout en grimaçant de douleur.

-Alvin... Alvin... Alvin... Répéta-t-il sans cesse de plus en plus grave en adressant un regard à salle en général.

Avançant vers la sortie, Alukard lança par-dessus son épaule le chandelier qui déclencha instantanément un incendie. Le feu grimpa le long des murs, dévorant et consumant les restes de tissus humains éparpillés dans toute la salle. Il adressa un dernier regard à l'entrée de la salle de torture, avec le cœur encore légèrement serré.

Alukard se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie du château à pas lents, comme s'il était inanimé, et une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la sortie, un comité d'accueil l'attendait de pied ferme. Une centaine d'hommes se trouvait là à environ une trentaine de mètres de l'entrée. Alukard récupéra une attitude neutre et une expression lassée face à ce rassemblement de garde. Il serra les poings et avança vers eux avec la ferme attention de se défouler ! Mais quelque chose le stoppa dans son avancé quand il fut à quelque mètre des gardes, sur le sol... le soleil fit son apparition entre deux maisons. Les gardes rigolèrent en voyant le démon paralysé, et coincé par un simple rayon de chaleur.

Alukard commença aussitôt à faire demi-tour ! mais le soleil gagnait également du terrain dans son dos... Est-il piégé ? Allait-t-il être forcé de se rendre sans résister pour ne pas finir carboniser ? Il n'eut guère le temps, ni le choix. Les soldats commençaient déjà à l'encercler, et à s'approcher de lui avec des chaînes plein les mains. Alukard s'assit donc sur le sol tout en croisant les bras. Décidément... rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait... Il reçut un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête, puis, ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harold et Flovie se lancèrent à la recherche de Varlik comme prévu la nuit dernière. La première journée avait consisté à cartographier la zone, ainsi ils ne pourraient pas se perdre si leurs recherches se prolongeaient trop longtemps et que la nuit venait à tomber. Les premières heures avaient été également à l'amusement, les deux adolescents cherchant plus à se courir après qu'à travailler sérieusement sur leur objectif.

Flovie avait prévenu également son père qu'elle passerait plus souvent ses journées avec Harold, pour l'aider à trouver la relique, et qu'elle dormirait donc cher lui. Érik se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête, accompagné de quelque sous-entendu du genre « amusez vous bien tous les deux » ou « n'allez pas vous perdre dans les bois pour être en tête à tête ». Flovie s'était contentée de rouler les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

Harold et Flovie passèrent donc les deux autres jours suivants à chercher, mais sans grand résultat. Flovie commençait à perdre espoir, mais d'un autre coté, elle était heureuse de pouvoir aider Harold. Ils pouvaient enfin travailler en duo sans aucun Rustik sur le dos. Ils en profitèrent également pour passer quelques moments dans leurs journées à se câliner, à se promener main dans la main, tête contre épaule, en bref, ce que fait un couple normal dans les bois.

Harold ne disait rien, mais Flovie ressentait bien qu'il était plus concentré sur la recherche de Varlik, que sur leurs petits câlins cachés, et voyant que rien n'avancait, elle commença même à se dire qu'elle était peut-être plus une gêne pour lui... qu'une aide.

Le matin du troisième jour, alors qu'Harold était déjà levé et prêt à partir, Flovie était encore profondément emmitouflée dans les couvertures, toujours plongées dans les bras de Morphée. Harold s'approcha discrètement de sa rousse endormie, puis lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Flovie, il faut se réveiller, le soleil est arrivé depuis un moment déjà. Lui murmura-t-il d'une petite voix douce pour la sortir doucement du sommeil.

Voyant que la belle se faisait désirer pour se réveiller, Harold réitéra son appel encore deux ou trois fois, sans aucun résultat... il commença donc à lui caresser tendrement la joue, pour dévaler ensuite sur son petit menton, puis son cou, et enfin, les points extrêmement sensibles de la rousse, notamment la nuque. Elle commença à bouger aussitôt qu'elle sentit le contact des doigts d'Harold dans cette zone plus que sensible, puis, il lui assena quelques baisers au niveau des clavicules, ce qui finit par enfin la réveiller complètement.

Elle se redressa en position assise puis, tout en adressant un petit sourire à Harold, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Après plusieurs minutes pour finir de se réveiller, et de se préparer. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent à nouveau vers l'extérieur du royaume. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Rustik. Ce dernier était bizarre depuis plusieurs jours... à chaque fois qu'il voyait ou croisait Harold, il baissait le regard ou changeait carrément de trottoir, comme si... il en avait peur. Sûrement une autre ruse pour qu'Harold le prenne en pitié et vienne le voir seul pour que son cousin lui fasse une autre crasse avec ses amis !

C'est donc sans grand intérêt que les deux chercheurs passèrent à côté de Rustik, mais Flovie ne put résister à l'envie d'offrir une peur bleue au fils des Jorgenson en soufflant un simple « Boo ! » dans l'oreille de ce dernier, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire détaler comme un lapin !

Ils arrivèrent bien vite aux portes du royaume. Il y avait beaucoup de passage ces derniers temps, des personnes influentes, des rois avec leurs reines, des seigneurs de petite commune. Tout venait pour rendre hommage au héros de Berk. Harold n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas réussi à annoncer à Flovie la grande nouvelle qu'il avait apprise grâce au livre... il trouverait bien un moment pour le lui dire, car ce n'était pas le genre de truc à prendre à la légère quand même.

Dans les nombreux convoies du jour, il y avait comme toujours des chariots royaux, mais il y avait un convoi bien particulier parmi les nombreux chariots. Il y avait un chariot transportant certainement un roi ou un seigneur, mais il y avait également une trentaine d'hommes en guise d'escorte, et une charrette pour transporter des prisonniers. Et c'est bien la première fois que Flovie et Harold voyaient un tel blindage, et un tel effectif autour d'une cage de prisonnier, muni de seulement quelques trous pour que l'air circule un minimum, et recouverte d'épaisses couvertures en peau. Le pauvre bougre à l'intérieur devait sûrement manquer d'air et mourir de chaud.

Le convoie royal/prisonnier s'arrêta pour un contrôle, tout à fait normal en ces temps là. Un homme « sûrement la personne importante du convoi » sortit du chariot, et fut accueilli par Érik et d'autres gardes haut gradés du royaume de Berk.

-Bonjour mon seigneur ! Avez vous fait bon voyage ? Demanda le chef de la garde.

-C'était long et ennuyeux à mourir, comme chaque année. Pesta la grande barbue trapue.

Érik se contenta de rire narquoisement comme son auditeur, avant de tourner son regard vers le chariot du prisonnier.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Érik en pointant discrètement du doigt la cage d'acier.

-Un présent, pour... le Roi Drago.

Au même moment la cage commença à être secouée dans tous les sens comme si celle-ci était remplie d'une vingtaine d'hommes, suivi d'un hurlement de débattement. Cinq gardes firent pénétrer leurs lances dans les trous autour de la cage mobile, puis, quand ils firent sortir leurs lances, toutes, sans exception, étaient recouverts de sang. Érik haussa un sourcil en jugeant cette intervention des plus étranges. Le barbu afficha un très large sourire de son côté. Après quelques échanges entre les deux hommes, nom, prénom, les formalités quoi. Ils purent enfin être libérés de toute cette paperasse.

-Veuillez me suivre seigneur Alvin, le Roi Drago doit être impatient de vous revoir.

Le Barbu emboîta le pas au chef de la garde de Berk, suivi de près par son escorte personnelle, et se dirigea vers le grand château de Roi.

Alors que le grand chauve s'éloignait avec une ribambelle d'hommes autour de lui, Flovie s'approcha discrètement du chariot du prisonnier suivi de près par Harold. Ce dernier avait tenté de la dissuader, mais têtue comme elle était... c'était peine perdue. Une majeure partie de l'effectif était partie avec Érik, il ne restait donc qu'une petite dizaine d'hommes très peu attentifs.

-Je continue de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Chuchota. Harold en se plaçant à côté de la rousse.

-Rooh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Fait moi confiance, tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui se trouve là dedans ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais...

-Alors laisse moi faire. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire. Et puis, on va juste jeter un coup d'œil.

-Juste un coup d'œil, tu me le promets ? Insista une nouvelle fois. Harold.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de la charrette sans un bruit. Flovie demanda ensuite à Harold de lui faire la courte échelle pour qu'elle puise voir à l'intérieur par l'un des trous sur le flan de la prison à roulette. Une fois hissée sur les épaules d'Harold, elle plaça un œil dans l'un des trous pour observer l'intérieur.

Au début, elle ne vit rien, puis après quelques secondes, une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, elle put enfin voir une personne au milieu de cette cage. Ilétait recouvert de chaîne avec les bras attachés au plafond, il ne semblait pas bouger... était-il mort ?

Soudain, le prisonnier eut un spasme, il commença à gigoter dans tous les sens et à grogner.

-Eh ! Tu vas la fermer oui ! Cria l'un des gardes. Flovie tourna la tête pour s'assurer que personne ne venait de leur côté, puis elle redirigea son regard sur l'homme attaché. Elle pouvait voir un petit morceau de visage, mais les ténèbres dans cette petite cage n'aidaient en rien !

-Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda discrètement Harold qui sentait que ses épaules n'allaient pas tenir une éternité.

Au même moment, l'homme redressa la tête vers la source du bruit, et étrangement, Flovie distingua très clairement ses yeux. C'était comme s'ils brillaient dans l'obscurité...

-Tu ferais mieux de partir petite rouquine, avant qu'il ne te voit... murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et brisée.

Il venait de parler ? Et comment l'avait-il appeler ? Flovie eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un homme arriva, visiblement heureux de les voir ici.

-Hé vous deux ! On ne vous a jamais appris que c'était impoli d'espionner les cargaisons du roi Drago ! Grogna l'homme.

Harold sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le garde, Flovie perdit au même moment l'équilibre face au mouvement brusque de son échelle humaine, tomba des épaules de ce dernier dans le même mouvement et poussa un léger cri de panique et de peur face à la chute.

Harold eut tout juste de temps de la réceptionner avant que... non, bien évidemment elle l'avait fait basculer et était ensuite tombée sur lui. Harold manqua de s'étouffer quand la rousse lui tomba sur le ventre. Le garde n'eut aucune pitié, ni compassion pour les deux gamins. Il redressa la jeune rousse et le brun sans ménagement à l'aide de sa poigne d'ours et les balança plus loin, tout en les invitant à aller fourrer leurs nez ailleurs !

-Grossier personnage ! Ayez un peu de respect pour vos semblables ! Grogna-t-elle en se redressant à nouveau, tout en enlevant la saleté sur ses vêtements.

-Flovie... Appela Harold en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Viens, on y va, je pense que ce type n'est pas du genre à rigoler.

Alors que le garde leur tournait le dos, Flovie serra les poings puis fit demi-tour, tirée par Harold, tout en grommelant des injures à l'intention de l'homme.

* * *

Après une petite demi-heure de visite guidée de la part du chef de la garde dans les rues de Berk, le groupe d'hommes arriva au château. Érik accompagna ensuite Alvin à la salle de réunion, Drago était en compagnie des deux fils d'Osvalde, tous se retournèrent pour faire faces aux nouveaux arrivant.

-Dagur ! Rivus ! Quel plaisir de vous voir chers amis.

Le plus jeune des deux frères adressa une révérence au seigneur du royaume allié, Dagur se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête en guise de salutation.

-Où est donc votre père ? Il ne se joint pas à nous pour les festivités ? Demanda le grand barbu.

-Non. Malheureusement, Père ne se sentait pas très bien. Informa Rirus en se redressant.

-En même temps, il commence à se faire vieux notre cher père. Ajouta. Dagur sans trop d'intérêt.

Alvin rit légèrement avant de se concentrer un peu plus sur Rivus, ce dernier était dans une sale état. Un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre inférieure légèrement boursouflée, et quelques traces de coups sur le visage.

-Dit donc jeune homme, je ne sais qui est le responsable de tout ce massacre, mais j'espère qu'il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait.

Dagur explosa littéralement de rire, pendant qu'Érik riait discrètement en plaçant une main devant son visage. Rivus lui, prit des couleurs égales à celle d'une tomate. Alvin demanda à Dagur ce qu'il y avait de drôle, ce dernier lui répondit tout sourire aux lèvres.

-Notre pauvre petit Rivus s'est fait ridiculiser, cher ami.

-Ridiculiser ? Expliquez-vous enfin !

-On va dire qu'il a été victime d'une erreur judiciaire. Ajouta Érik avec un grand sourire difficilement contrôlable.

-Il y a eu un vol dernièrement dans le quartier commercial. Informa Drago. Et la seule description que l'on a eu du voleur était qu'il portait un long manteau noir recouvert d'une capuche, et le malheureux ici présent a eu la malchance de tomber sur une citoyenne qui pensait bien faire.

Alvin haussa un sourcil, Rivus s'est fait martyriser de la sorte par une simple bonne femme ?

-Ce n'est pas une simple fille ! S'indigna le jeune. C'était une vraie folle ! Je me baladais dans les rues sans ennuyer personne, et d'un seul coup, j'ai entendu du tapage dans l'allée derrière moi, je me suis retourné comme n'importe qui, et c'est là que j'ai vu cette gamine me foncer dessus en me hurlant de m'arrêter.

Érik fronça le regard. Rivus ferait mieux de surveiller son langage avant qu'il lui apprenne les bonnes manières. Alvin sourcilla de nouveau.

-Et comment a-t-elle fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme cela, mais dieux qu'elle tape fort cette sale rouquine, je crois qu'elle m'aurait tué si je bougeais encore une fois.

« Et ça, c'est une certitude » ajouta mentalement Érik avec un léger sourire.

Rivus souleva sa tunique pour présenter à Alvin les nombreuses traces de coups, il en avait sur toute la ceinture abdominale ainsi que les côtes.

-Cette peste est une vraie tigresse ma parole ! Commenta Alvin en jugeant de plus près les blessures de Rivus. J'espère que des sanctions exemplaires ont été données à cette peste !

« C'est ma fille, sale raclure. Tu as beau avoir un titre, cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'en coller une si tu la touches ! »

-Je crois me souvenir que notre petite représentante de la justice est votre fille, Érik ? Demanda simplement Drago.

Érik se braqua aussitôt, il vaut mieux pour lui de n'avoir l'air trop sur la défensive avec le Roi !

-Oui, mon seigneur.

Alvin adressa un vif regard au chauve, le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Enchaîna le roi toujours assis dans son grand siège recouvert de peau de bête.

-Flovie, mon seigneur.

Le Roi sourcilla en entendant le nom des moins communs dans la région. Érik donna aussitôt la signification du nom à son supérieur.

-Nous avions choisi ce nom avec ma femme, car elle nous a redonné une énorme bouffée d'air pur le jour de son arrivée, d'où le nom composé. Flot vit.

Drago hocha très lentement la tête.

-Quand on y pense, c'est assez logique. Elle est votre premier enfant, cela a dû être une journée mémorable quand elle a pointé le bout de son nez. Ajouta Alvin avec un demi-sourire.

Érik acquiesça simplement sans ajouter un mot. Le Roi donna congé au chauve et demanda à Dagur et à Rivus de sortir un moment, ainsi il se retrouva seul à seul avec Alvin.

-C'est rare que tu arrives aussi tôt pour honorer la mort de notre défunt Kard, Alvin.

Le barbu se plaça sur un siège, juste à côté du Roi.

-Tu te doutes bien que j'ai une raison bien précise d'être ici, Drago. Répondit-il avec un large sourire en s'appuyant sur la longue table.

-Peu importe la raison qui t'a poussé à venir en avance, nous avons un problème bien plus important, Alvin. J'ai reçu plusieurs rapports, dont un de notre cher ami Osvalde, signalant que des représentants du royaume d'Angleterre seraient en route, et leurs destinations seraient Berk.

-Des Anglais ?! Ici, sur les terres d'Irlande ! Pour quelles raisons viendraient-ils ici, nous sommes en paix avec eux depuis bientôt seize ans déjà.

-Peut-être viennent-ils simplement en tant qu'amis, après tout, nous avons honoré notre part du contrat. Aucun Irlandais n'a été sur leur territoire depuis tout ce temps.

Alvin se leva de sa chaise puis tourna pendant un court instant en rond. Drago suivait attentivement son ami du regard.

-Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que nous ne contrôlons pas tous les hommes, Drago.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à cette abomination ? Cela fait déjà plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie, pas une attaque, pas un seul meurtre, et aucune disparition.

-Détrompe toi, Drago. Cette abomination, comme tu l'appelles, a attaqué mon royaume, il y à quelques jours de cela. Il a mis les habitations de mon peuple à feu et à sang, il a saccagé mon palais, et il a tué plus d'une vingtaine de mes hommes.

-As-tu tenté quelque chose au moins pour l'arrêter ? Où es-tu resté caché comme un rat ?

-J'ai attendu, cher ami. Je l'ai vu ôter la vie à mes hommes, et j'ai attendu qu'il ressorte après qu'il soit entré dans ma demeure. Lorsqu'il est sortit, je l'attendais protégé par tous mes gardes, et malheureusement pour lui le jour commença à se lever.

-Le jour... répéta le roi, intéressé par ce détail.

-Oui. Notre cher ami n'a eu ensuite aucune échappatoire, il s'est rendu sans opposer résistance. Je t'ai apporté cette créature en présent d'ailleurs.

Le Roi se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son ami et le saisi au col.

-Tu as. Emmené. Cette... Chose. Dans mon... royaume ! As-tu imaginé à un seul instant à quel point tu me mets dans le pétrin, Alvin ?

-Dans le pétrin. S'exclame le barbu d'un ton amusé. Je nous ai plutôt évité une myriade de problèmes pendant les festivités, comme il y a treize ans. Te souviens-tu comment cette chose, nous, a causé du tort ?

-Nullement la peine de me rappeler. Se souvenant de cette dernière visite de la part d'Alukard, Drago passa une main sur une énorme cicatrice qui lui mangeait plus de la moitié du visage.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Érik avait laissé traîner une oreille indiscrète. « Il est ici ? Ils ont rapporté cette pourriture ici ?! » Il se précipita vers l'extérieur du château, espérant que les gardes n'avaient pas déjà mis l'homme démon en prison.

* * *

Mmh mm... l'histoire se dévoile de plus en plus.

Notre petit Alukard qui attaque un royaume "je parie que vous aviez cru que c'était Berk au début" puis il arrive dans une salle lugubre qui lui fait avoir des visions à moitié bizarres, pour au final se faire capturer par Alvin. Pauvre de lui, il a bien raison, rien ne se passe comme il le veut... Nos petits tourtereaux ensuite qui font une soirée bouquinage, pour ensuite s'amuser un peu en tête à tête, qui a ri avec le coup de Rustik qui part en mode « en retard, en retard, je n'ai pas le dire au revoir, je suis en retard ! ». Ils se courent après, ils se bécotent, tout cela tout cela, c'est beau l'amour, à.

Et enfin, on commence à découvrir le visage d'Alvin, « même si on sait déjà que c'est un connard fini » et le vrai visage de. Drago. le Roi a visiblement déjà eu affaire à Alukard, et en public si l'on en croit les propos d'Alvin. Et puis, on dirait bien que notre petit Érik le connaît également ce démon.

Qui s'attendait que le pauvre Rivus soit la malheureuse victime de notre petite Flovie, décidément, il n'a pas de chance lui aussi.

Je ne vous mentais pas quand je vous disais qu'Alukard était le gardien de sombre secret ;)


	10. Recherche et souvenir

**Chouchou1302** : Content de voir que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **Domolia** : heureux de voir que le chapitre t'ai fait autant rire :) oui Alukard est assez bizarre... mais c'est que le début xD Moi aussi je t'ai vue quelque part, dans l'espace commentaires sur un certain site que je nommerai pas nom ;) petite voyou lol voilà la suite, bonne lecture ;)

 **Littel Sayuri** : Et oui, pour la réaction de Flovie il va falloir attendre, Harold aura bien d'autre occasion, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ? Alala, tellement de théorie, que je vais me faire un plaisir d'ignorer lol :P Tu aura une grosse réponse a l'une de tes questions dans ce chapitre je peux te l'assurer ;) voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Scipio87** : Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir :) voir qu'autant d'ancien lecteur revienne vers moi me fait chaud au cœur :) et tes compliments ainsi que tes encouragements me vont droit au cœur, merci :) bonne lecture à toi ;)

Ps, tu es le/la 40ème à avoir posté un commentaire, encore merci ;)

 **Krokmou83 :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir « d'entendre » ça :) je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Hey ! quoi d'neuf docteur ? Voici le nouveau chapitre, corrigé par Manu Nightfurry s'il vous plais, un grand merci à toi d'ailleurs ;) je ne peux que vous souhaitez une bonne lecture les gens, pour une fois je ne vais pas vous assommez avec un paragraphe de dix lignes xD bonne lecture donc, et à la semaine prochaine ;)

Ps: Merci aux lecteurs de "l'univers et dragon", vous vous rappelez de la scène horrible écrite avec la musique de "lady gaga paparazzi en nightcore" ? je vous laisse deviner la suite ;) :P

Correction par. Manu Nightfurry.

* * *

La légende de Harkard

Chapitres : 9

Recherche et souvenir.

L'herbe, ainsi que les feuilles des arbres, et la mousse qui recouvrait ces derniers étaient encore humides de la rosé du matin. Mère Nature laissait entendre son appel reposant, soufflant délicatement entre les grands arbres centenaires, épaulée par son fidèle ami le soleil, qui, pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et les diverses créatures habitant les lieux, jouait avec le vent en se faufilant entre les feuilles d'arbres et les branches pour appliquer sa chaleur revigorante sur chaque centimètre carré de verdure, et de vie.

Les oiseaux chantaient tout en s'ébrouant, les blaireaux sortaient de leurs terriers en secouant leurs grosse pattes griffus couvertes de terre, les biches sortaient de leurs cachette suivies de leurs faons pour profiter et se régaler de l'herbe fraîche, très vite rejoint par divers rongeurs, et d'un grand cerf, ainsi qu'une famille de sangliers qui peuplaient également la grande forêt.

Alors que les animaux se délectaient d'un repas d'herbes délicieuses et fraîches, de gland et autres bourgeons et produits de la nature, ils levèrent tous le museau en l'air quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas et des voix s'approchant de leurs positions. Le grand cerf trépigna le sol, informant avec ceci qu'un danger été proche !

Flovie et Harold se trouvaient dans le bois du côté Est, concentrés sur leur objectif du jour : trouver Varlik, coûte que coûte. La jeune rousse marchait en tête de file, les bras croisés sur le bas de son dos tout en sifflotant à cœur joie, tandis que Harold regardait avec une grande attention sa carte, tout en jetant quelque coup d'œil sur ce qui les entouraient, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se trompaient pas de route. Ils avaient emporté quelques provisions et du matériel nécessaire pour survivre dans les bois, eau, nourriture, bandage, crayon de charbon et livre, un lance-pierre et deux couteaux... juste au cas où.

Ils avaient répartie le matériel dans deux sacs pour que les charges soit équilibrées, ainsi chacun avait son petit sac de placé sur une épaule. Étonnamment, c'est Harold qui avait insisté auprès de Flovie pour qu'elle emmène quelques armes pour qu'ils puissent se défendre, elle avait donc dans son sac le lance-pierre, un couteau, les bandage et une petite gourde d'eau, Harold lui avait le reste dans son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière. Ils continuèrent de marcher encore pendant quelque minutes au milieu de cette grande allée de sapins, de châtaigniers et de chênes.

Flovie sursauta à moité quand elle vit un cerf magnifiquement bien coiffé débouler des fourrées juste devant elle et s'arrêtant aussi net, la fixant du regard de toute sa hauteur. Un groupe de dix sanglier toutes tailles confondus, quatre biches avec chacun un faon, et une petite famille de blaireaux, profitèrent de cette petite diversion pour passer juste derrière le cerf. Ce dernier avant de partir, secoua sa parure noir boisée, tout en frappant le sol de ses sabots comme signe d'intimidation et d'avertissement, avant de détaler comme le reste du groupe.

-Mince ! S'exclamait la jeune fille, encore sous l'effet de surprise. Tu crois que je les ai dérangé en sifflant ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harold qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa carte.

-Je ne pense pas. Répondit-il après quelques secondes sans décrocher son regard du bout de papier. Avec l'humidité dans l'air, les feuilles éparpillés sur tout le sol et notre arrivée tout sauf couverte, je pense qu'ils nous ont entendu, sentit et vue bien avant qu'on arrive ici. Remarqua le garçon, sûr de lui. Ton sifflement à dû juste effaroucher la laie et ses marcassins, ce qui a déclenché le retour à la maison pour tout le monde.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant que Flovie était juste devant lui, les yeux ronds et la bouche bée.

-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise et curieuse.

-J'ai lu un livre sur le comportement animal dans la nature, et en présence d'hostile. J'ai appris de sacrés trucs sur eux.

-Tu pense qu'on pourra les revoir si on ne fait plus aucun bruit ?

-Peut être, en plus c'est ton jour de chance, nous devons précisément nous diriger vers l'endroit où ils se sont précipité.

Une fois qu'Harold eut fini son petit discours explicatif, lui et sa compagne reprirent leurs route en toute discrétion, évitant au maximum le frottement bruyant des feuilles contre leurs bottes, et les brindilles qui jonchaient le sol, pour espérer apercevoir la nature à l'œuvre. Ils avaient marché pendant un peu moins d'une heure sans faire le moindre bruit, ils étaient maintenant au bord du bois et une grande prairie s'offrait a eux devant leurs yeux ébahis.

C'était un grand terrain plat, cerné par toute une ribambelle d'arbre de toutes les sortes connues de la région. En face d'eux, derrière les arbres, se trouvait une grande montagne de roche volcanique, sois disant le lieu de résidence du prénommé Alukard. Tout le monde au village, sans exception, semblait démentir l'existence de ce monstre légendaire, sauf Gueulfort avec ses histoire à dormir debout. Les sorcières, et les démons n'existent pas... et encore moins les vampires et les lycanels.

Au milieu de ce grand terrain vague se trouvait un point d'eau ou venait très certainement s'abreuver les nombreux animaux des alentours. Comme l'avait prédit Harold, le groupe d'animaux étaient bel et bien ici, ils étaient même beaucoup plus nombreux, buvant pour certain, se prélassant au soleil pour ruminer, et se nourrissant d'herbe fraîche pour d'autre.

Flovie commença à faire un pas en avant, mais Harold la stoppa aussitôt en faisant barrage avec l'un de ses bras, il fit ensuite un petit signe de tête pour désigner quelque chose. La rousse suivi donc le regard du brun pour apercevoir le grand cerf qui se trouvait a l'opposé de leur position, sur le pont culminant de la plaine.

-Si on empiète sur son territoire, il risque de ne pas être très content si tu veux mon avis. Il se tourna ensuite face à elle pour la mettre en garde. Son petit manège de tout a l'heure était un avertissement, mais s'il nous voit ici, on a intérêt à courir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles alors ? Demanda Flovie après avoir déglutie.

-On peut longer le bord du bois de l'intérieur, et aller par-là.

Il désigna du doigt le côté opposé au cerf. D'après les calculs de Harold, le convoi qu'avait escorté son frère le jour de sa mort avait dû passer dans ces alentours.

-Il y a une route un peu plus loin, le convoie de mon fr... heu, de Kard. Reprit-il tout agité. a dû passer dans les environs.

-D'accord, allez on y va ?! Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Harold ouvrit donc la marche suivi de prêt par la belle rousse qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. « Pourquoi bafouille t-il a chaque fois qu'il prononce le nom de Kard ? Que me caches-tu d'autre Harold ? » Flovie était loin d'être idiote et aveugle, elle se doutait bien que, si Harold avait prit l'initiative de lui lire le livre, c'est que ce dernier devait contenir des informations, dont certaines qu'il voulait garder secret. Peut-être lui en ferait-il part une fois qu'ils auraient trouvé Varlik ?

Flovie accéléra donc le pas pour se placer a côté de Harold, elle adressa un grand sourire rayonnant au brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, et de recroiser ses bras dans son dos.

-Je pensais à un truc Harold. Dit-elle après plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi tu nous a fait traverser presque tout le bois pour au final nous rapprocher des routes ?

-Tu n'as pas aimé te balader ? Demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris.

-Si, bien-sûr que j'ai aimé, j'ai même adoré me balader avec toi, mais je me demandais juste...

-Pourquoi je nous ai fait traîner depuis tout ce temps si j'avais une idée précise d'où ce trouvait Varlik ? Devina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent simultanément, Flovie le fixa d'un regard tendre avec un sourire égale à ses yeux, et Harold mêla ses mains avec celle de la rousse. « T'a peut être une occasion mon gars, ne te foire pas ! » ils se précipitèrent en même temps se coupant la parole au même moment, Flovie s'excusa et invita Harold à poursuivre.

-Flovie je... je voudrais que tu sache quelque chose... quelque chose qui me tiens vraiment à cœur.

-Je t'écoute, Harold. La rassure-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Je vais être honnête avec toi. Depuis le soir où Rustik m'a humilié... encore, je pensai ne jamais être capable d'être heureux un jour. Certes tu étais là pour moi, mais a l'époque tu n'étais que ma seule et unique amie, tu l'ai toujours d'ailleurs et même plus. Alors du coup, je ne sais pas si tu aurais été capable de me soutenir dans tout ça a l'époque.

-Bien-sûr que je t'aurai soutenu ! Dit-elle avec empressement.

-Alors pourquoi le soir ou j'ai craqué devant tout le monde tu ne m'a pas aidé ? Demanda-t-il du tac-au-tac sans pour autant le lui reprocher. Je t'ai entendu ce soir là derrière ma porte. J'ai prié les dieux pour que tu rentres, mais visiblement les dieux s'amusent trop de ma douleur.

-Je voulais rentrer, Harold, je te le promet ! Mais... j'avais la boule au ventre, et être réconforté par une autre personne qui a elle aussi les larmes aux yeux, ça n'aide pas beaucoup j'imagine... Répondit-elle le regard attristé.

-C'est vrai. Répondit simplement Harold.

-Bien évidemment que c'est vrai ! S'emporta-t-elle avec inadvertance.

En un mouvement, elle sépara ses mains de l'emprise du brun et lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras. Et-il entrain de vraiment la blâmé ?! « Fait attention à toi, Harold. Je ne me contenterais pas seulement d'une mini noyade cette fois... »

-Non, je... je voulais dire. Tu as eu raison de ne pas entrer, ça n'aurait rien arrangé.

Flovie resta muette, mais Harold continua tout de même.

-Ce soir là, j'étais inconsolable, et même toi tu n'aurais rien plus faire.

-Merci pour la confiance, Haddock ! Gronda-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Mais, après ce soir là, j'ai passé les plus belle journées de ma vie, et ces dernier jours sont certainement les meilleurs que j'ai vécu. J'ai la petite amie dont je rêve depuis des années.

Harold enlaça tendrement la rousse par derrière, et tout en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il tenta de rentrer en contact avec le regard d'émeraude de cette dernière. Il fit sortir le pendentif qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa chemise, sur lequel il avait gravé un grand « H » rejoint par le « F » déjà présent.

-Tu m'a ensuit offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, et je ne pouvais espérer mieux. Avec ceci, tu m'a offert ton cœur, une nouvelle vie, et un bel avenir.

Mais Flovie resta droite dans ses bottes, et ne dédaignait pas tourner le regard vers Harold et ses belles paroles.

-J'ai trouvé des écrits de Kard me dévoilant des choses que j'ignorai totalement, et maintenant, on est là, tout les deux, marchant presque sur ses traces pour trouver une relique de l'histoire. Cette semaine a été pour moi un vrai chamboulement dans ma vie, tu as changé ma vie Flo, et... je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi...

Il prit une profonde inspiration tout en intensifiant son étreinte.

-Être ici ne signifie pas seulement pour moi de trouver une babiole pour la fête d'un mort que je n'ai pas connu, c'est bien plus important. Ça sera pour moi aussi, l'occasion de... de faire mon deuil.

-Ton... ton deuil ? Dit-elle enfin, en tournant le regard pour voir celui de Harold qui était quelque peu attristé.

-Oui... je...

Il n'eut le temps de finir. Un brouhaha sans nom, suivi d'injures venant d'un peu plus loin les coupèrent dans leurs conversation, ils se précipitèrent donc a grandes enjambées vers la source du boucan.

Ils se faufilèrent entre la nature dense et les arbres, avec facilité pour l'une et difficulté pour l'autre, pour ensuite se cacher derrière des amas de bois déraciné et couvert de mousse. Flovie fut la première à arriver a la cachette, elle vit quelque mètre plus loin, un convoie hautement protégé par plus d'une quarantaine de gardes lourdement armés ! Ils arboraient des tenues et des couleurs pas tout à fait du coin. Flovie fut assez surprise en voyant les bannières de ces derniers.

-Des anglais ! Murmura-t-elle.

L'unique chariot du convoie était accidenté, l'une des roues était totalement détruite. Un homme très bien habillé, plutôt petit, blond et... rondouillard, descendit du dit chariot.

-Mais que diable se passe t-il donc messieurs, enfin ! Gronda-t-il d'un ton égale à la bourgeoisie.

-Milles excuse, seigneur Warren, le carrosse est accidenté et il nous est impossible de continuer la route. Expliqua le supérieur des soldats en courbant l'échine face à son bourgeois.

-Très cher, pourquoi somme nous arrêtés ? S'exclama une nouvelle voix aiguë semblable a celle d'une femme sortit du chariot.

-Restez à votre place ma chère. Répondit le gentilhomme.

-Fort bien, mais ne prenez pas trop de temps, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur des malotrus ou des malfrats.

La porte se referma ensuite. Le dit Warren parla ensuite au garde pour étudier les possibilités de réparer la roue.

Harold manqua de chuter, l'un de ses pieds s'était accroché dans un morceau d'écorce couvert de mousse, mais il réussit, in-extrémiste, à se rattraper sur un rondin de bois.

Plusieurs soldats se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit.

-Tu veux pas regarder ou tu marches ?! Gronda Flovie à voix basse.

-C'est pas de ma faute. Répliqua Harold. C'est cette fichue...

Harold fit les yeux rond comme un chat devant une pelote de l'aine. Devant ses yeux, brillant légèrement avec les reflets du soleil. Une forme plus que hasardeuse, assez imposante et longue. Il approcha sa main vers l'amas de mousse pour en retirer quelques morceaux de sur leurs support.

Des gravures runique Irlandaise, des sorte de... liane ? Non ! Des cornes ! une tête de Cauchemars Monstrueux se trouvant entre la lame et la poignée, les deux extrémités de la garde recouvertes et enlacés par des pattes de dragon, et enfin... sur la poignée de l'arme... deux initiale. K/H : Pour Kard Haddock !

« On l'a trouvé ? » se demanda en premier lieu Harold en prenant la poignet de l'arme en main, puis...

-Flovie ! On l'a trouvé ! Cria-t-il avec enthousiasme et excitation.

La rousse se frappa instantanément le visage.

-Mais quel crétin ! Souffla la jeune adolescente entre ses doigts, tout en foudroyant le brun.

La rousse fut tout de suite reprise par une poignet de gardes armés.

-Hé vous là bas ! Sortez de votre cachette !

-Cours !

Flovie sauta sur ses deux pieds puis, tout en agrippant la main d'un Harold en total admiration pour sa trouvaille, pour ensuite repartir dans le bois.

-Mais qu'attendez vous pour me ramener ces deux espion ! S'énerva Warren, puis il cria d'un voix beaucoup trop aigu pour sa carrure. À la chaaaaaaaarge !

Une dizaine d'hommes armés d'épée, de lance, et d'arc, se lancèrent donc la poursuite des deux adolescents ! Les poursuivants et les poursuivis coururent pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Harold et Flovie étaient arrivé à nouveaux dans la grande plaine, leurs arrivaient plus que brutal et bruyante alerta aussitôt les animaux qui s'y trouvaient, déclenchant par la suite la panique général.

Les choix de directions été multiples pour les deux adolescents. À droite ? À gauche ? Tout droit ? Dans tout les cas, sûrement pas demi tour ! Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans l'agitation animal, passant sous des cervidés de toute les taille, évitant de justesse un éventuelle coup de sabots, pour finalement repasser par le chemin d'où ils étaient venu un peu plus tôt.

-Arrêtez vous ! Cria un garde dans leurs dos au milieux des cerfs et biches.

Voyant que les fuyards ne comptaient pas s'arrêter, il décocha une flèche de son carquois et tout en bandant son arc, il réitéra son appelle, mais toujours aucune réponse. Il tira donc sa flèche. Fendant l'aire, virevoltant sur elle-même, la tige de bois atteignis sa cible sans s'y planter. Mais l'impact de la flèche fit gicler une grosse germe de sang de la jambe de Flovie.

Harold et Flovie étaient parvenus à se cacher sous un gîte, ce dernier avait abrité certainement une biche et son faon vue la grosseur de ce dernier. Flovie avait les lèvres fortement serrées l'une contre l'autre, et la tête blottie contre le torse de Harold pour étouffer d'éventuel gémissement. La flèche lui avait presque percé le mollet, heureusement elle n'avait qu'arraché un bon morceau de peau, la douleur été toute juste supportable pour elle, elle était au bord des larmes.

Harold avait le regard froncé, de sa main droite il maintenait avec tendresse la tête de la rousse contre lui, et de la main gauche, il tenait fermement la lame de son frère. « Même si elle ne coupe pas, je peux au moins assommer quelqu'un avec ! » avait pensé le jeune homme.

Des bruits de pas et des voix avaient résonné pendant un sacré moment, mais maintenant, seul le bruit du vent résidait en ces lieux.

Harold porta son regard sur la rousse, plus précisément sur sa blessure. Alors que dans les bois les soldats s'activaient, l'adolescent s'était contenté de faire le strict minimum pour soigner la plaie pour que cette dernière arrête de suinter, un garrot avec quelques bandages étaient les seules choses qu'il avait pu faire pour limiter les dégâts tout en restant le plus discret possible.

-Flovie ? Appela-t-il d'un simple murmure.

La rousse redressa doucement la tête vers lui, les yeux brillant et le teint un peu pâle -plus pâle que la normale bien évidemment- elle lui sourit tendrement avant de grimacer légèrement de douleur.

-Il faut qu'on rentre au plus vite. Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive, en replaçant sa tête contre le torse du brun.

-Je sais. On vas devoir laisser nos sac ici, ils risquent de nous ralentir, et il faut à tout prix qu'on rentre avant la tombée de la nuit.

Elle acquiesça sans un mots. Harold jeta leurs deux sacs au font du gîte, passa l'épée de son frère dans son dos, puis souleva avec toute la délicatesse du monde la rousse blessée. Flovie resserra sa prise sur la chemise d'Harold à causse de la douleur, elle passa son autre bras derrière la tête du brun, et se prépara psychologiquement à être secouée, avec une légère appréhension par rapport a la course de Harold.

-Je te l'avais bien dit. S'exclama Harold d'un ton tendre et rassurant. Je te promets de veiller sur toi, de te protéger et de m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi.

Flovie se contenta d'un grand sourire et de rougir, avant de se blottir contre le torse de son Harold.

Une fois sortit du gîte, le garçon se dirigea vers le royaume avec sa belle Flovie qui commençait à s'endormir, bercer par la course étonnamment régulière de son sauveur, lui qui avait deux pied gauche pour quoi que ce soit, voilà qu'il arrivait à maintenir une course rapide, en pleine forêt, avec son poids égal suspendu à ses bras et à son cou, et sans aucun souci ni gêne ! Décidément, Harold l'étonnerait toujours.

Après plus de une heure et demi de marche, Harold, arriva enfin à Berk. Flovie avait dormi sur tout le trajet, fortement accrochée à Harold. Le brun dévala ensuite les nombreuses rues pour aller chez l'ancienne du royaume, l'une des rares habitantes de confiance s'y connaissant bien en guérison de tout genre.

Ils arrivèrent en très peu de temps chez Gothi, Harold était complètement lessivé, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter maintenant !

-Gothi ! Gothi !

La porte de la maison de la vielle femme s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si elle avait prédit leurs arrivés. Elle invita le jeune garçon à rentrer, ce qu'il fit tout de suite sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Il déposa la rousse sur un lit prévu pour soigner les petits bobo et autres blessures, puis il se débarrassa de Varlik dans un coin de la petite chaumière, il fixa ensuite l'ancienne, attendant le moindre ordre pour aider d'une quelconque façon.

L'adolescent assista donc la vielle femme au soin de Flovie. La première chose qu'il dû faire était de soulager un peu la jeune rousse. Bottes, gants, épaulières, et jupe de clous, tout se retrouva au sol en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Flovie avait maintenant juste son haut et son pantalon comme vêtement, elle commença aussitôt à frissonner et à claquer des dents. Gothi observa d'un peu plus près la plaie à la jambe de l'adolescente, elle retira soigneusement le bandage pour mieux juger la gravité de la blessure. Il y avait un morceau de chair de la taille de sa main qui était a demi arraché, et qui pendait dans le vide.

-Mmh, c'est en sale état, encore heureux que tu ais eut la présence d'esprit de lui bander le mollet, sinon, la pauvre petite aurait eut beaucoup moins de chance.

La petite vieille s'occupa donc de retirer les chaires abîmées, tout en nettoyant certaine zone de la blessure souillées par la terre. Une fois ces petits détails réglés, elle s'occupa du plus gros morceaux, l'ancienne prit une pommade verdâtre qu'elle appliqua au début sur ses doigts. Elle adressa un regard sérieux au jeune garçon.

-Tiens lui les mains. Ordonna-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë et cassée. Elle vas sûrement s'agiter.

Harold se plaça au niveau de la tête de Flovie, et lui attrapa délicatement les poignées. Il fit ensuite signe de la tête à la vielle femme, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait commencer.

À la seconde près ou Gothi appliquait la pommade, Flovie commença a se courber et se tordre de douleur, tout en hurlant. Harold tenait les mains de sa belle qui criait de douleur avec une légère difficulté. C'est qu'elle bouge pire qu'une anguille la bougre ! Et puis, il avait déjà eu a faire a plusieurs reprise a un ou deux coups de la rousse, et il n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience.

Gothi s'était résignée à rentrer légèrement ses doigts dans la plaie pour bien appliquer la pommade, afin de diminuer les risques d'infection et finir de nettoyer la blessure. De lourdes larmes de douleurs dévalaient des joues de Flovie, elle se débattait toujours, tout en continuant de hurler. Harold déplaça leurs bras comme s'il voulait l'enlacé, il baissa ensuite sa tête vers elle pour être front contre front, pour ainsi lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je suis là Flovie. Tu n'a rien a craindre, c'est... c'est bientôt fini. Murmura-t-il.

-Harold... Articula-t-elle avec la voix brisé par les larmes.

-Oui, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il, d'un ton rassurant.

Flovie reprit son calme après plusieurs minutes avec l'aide des paroles réconfortantes, rassurantes, et un baisé des plus expressif de Harold. Elle dormait maintenant à point fermé sous d'épaisses couvertures de fourrure, une petite attentions particulière que lui avait fait son sauveur. Son amie étant maintenant soignée et de nouveau bandée comme il faut, l'adolescent prit quelques minutes pour retourner chez lui afin de récupérer quelques affaires en vitesse, puis il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti de la maisonnette de l'ancienne.

Harold était au chevet de la rousse, profitant du moment de calme pour commencer un petit nettoyage sur l'épée de son frère. Il restait tout de même a l'affût de la moindre réaction de Flovie pour lui venir en aide le plus vite possible.

Érik arriva quelques minutes plus tard, averti par un villageois envoyé par Gothi. Il pénétra dans la maisonnette avec sa délicatesse et sa discrétion légendaire, faisant sursauter par la suite le brun et Gothi.

-Ooh... ma pauvre chérie, mais qui t'a mis dans un état pareil. Dit-il en s'approchant de sa fille.

Harold avait placé l'épée de Kard derrière sa chaise dès l'apparition du grand chauve.

-On a été attaqué par des anglais. Répondit le brun. On était près du côté Est du bois, et sur la route bordant la forêt, nous avons aperçus un groupe armé qui emmenait un noble, au moins trente-cinq hommes, si ce n'est plus. Ils nous ont prit en chasse dès qu'il nous ont vue et... ils nous ont tiré dessus avec leurs arcs.

-C'est sûrement l'ambassadeur Anglais. Ajouta la vielle Gothi en adressant un regard à Érik.

-L'ambassadeur ? Répéta Harold. Mais qu'est-ce que des anglais vienne faire en Irlande ? Et si prêt de nos murs ? Demanda-t-il par curiosité.

-Ça Harold, ce sont les affaires du roi. Répondit froidement le chauve.

« Oula, j'en connais un qui a passé une mauvaise journée... »

-Elle est au moins tirée d'affaire. Ajouta l'ancienne avec un grand sourire a l'attention du père inquiet.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Harold, avec la ferme attention d'avoir des réponses.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez aussi loin de nos murs ? Demanda le chauve en haussant le ton. Quand je t'ai autorisé à sortir, Harold, ce n'était pas pour partir a l'autre bout du royaume. Imagine un peu si sa blessure s'était infectée ! Elle aurait pu y passer a cause de ton insouciance et de ton entêtement ! Cria-t-il presque.

« Non mais je rêve ?! C'est lui qui me fait la leçon, alors que... calme toi Harold, ne rentre pas dans son jeu »

-Si Harold n'avait pas eut le réflexe de soigner correctement la blessure, votre fille y serait resté. Intervint Gothi en voyant le ton plus qu'énervé du chauve.

Harold se tourna simplement et il sortit Varlik de sa cache, l'épée du tueur de dragon.

-C'est pour ça qu'on a été si loin. Nous éloigner autant des murs n'était pas dans mes attentions, mais... j'ai vu des écrits qui parlait du dernier voyage de Kard.

-Où as tu eus ces écrits ? Demanda le chauve, plus qu'intrigué et toujours énervé.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur. Ça, c'est les affaires des Haddock. Répondit le brun avec un regard ferme.

Tout en plantant le bout de la lame dans le sol en bois, il tourna légèrement la poignée où était gravé les initial de son frère. Harold tenait tête pour la première fois de sa vie à quelqu'un, et visiblement, il ne lâcherait rien. Érik détourna le regard au bout d'un moment tout en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé mais... je vais devoir partir. Si ma fille se réveille, embrasse la pour moi, pas au sens propre bien-sûr.

-Oh vous savez Érik, je pense que vous vous y prenez bien tard si vous voulez qu'ils reste juste amis. Commenta la petite Gothi avec un léger rire.

Érik sourcilla, puis il fit route vers la sortie sans rien ajouter d'autre, il referma la porte en adressant un dernier regard à Harold, un regard étrange et terrifiant.

* * *

Dans l'un des donjons du château, les gardes avaient escorté leurs prisonnier dans la cellule la plus sombre et la plus profonde, une simple lanterne était accrochée au-dessus du prisonnier pour que le moindre de ses gestes puisse être vu par quiconque aurait souhaité admirer cet homme-bête tenu en laisse.

Alukard était enchaîné au milieu de cette grande salle circulaire, les bras reliés a de grosses chaînes titanesques, et les jambes attachées a deux gros blocs de pierre scellés au sol. Alors que son regard était plongé dans le vide, et qu'il s'amusait a se balancer avec le peu de jeu qu'avait ses liens, il étira un léger sourire sans déplacer ses yeux vert du sol.

-Tu sais que c'est impoli d'épier les gens ? Si tu as tant envie de me voir pour me juger, rentre, et cesse de te comporter comme un gamin.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un homme. Après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait suivie ou vue, ce dernier referma la porte après être entré et se dirigea vers le prisonnier. Il se dressa devant lui et le toisa de toute sa grandeur. Alukard, lui, affichait un très large sourire quand il vit le visage de son nouvel invité. Même s'il avait su a l'avance qui il était.

-Bonjour, Érik. Excuse moi, je me serai volontiers levé pour te serrer dans mes bras, mais...

Pour accompagner son sarcasme, Alukard fit simplement retentir le bruit des chaînes et de ses attaches. Érik, lui, restait impassible, droit et fier, il entrouvrit la bouche puis prononça quelques mots.

-Ainsi je n'ai pas rêvé. Le grand Alukard, est de retour sur Berk. Annonça-t-il d'un ton théâtral, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici pourriture ?

Le démon lui expliqua calmement son attaque sur la royaume d'Alvin. Comment tout avait échoué par l'absence de sa cible, et... sa capture.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Toi ? Te laisser capturer comme ça, sans même résister ?

-Que veux-tu ? Le jour allait se lever, je n'allai pas me laisser brûler vif tout de même, si ?

-Tu aurais arrangé tout le monde si tu n'étais pas sorti de ta tombe.

Alukard fit la moue tout en haussant légèrement les sourcils de tristesse.

-Tu me vexes Érik...

-Et je m'en contre fou profondément...

-Comme ça, on est deux.

Le démon poussa quelque rire livide, presque malsain, voir même fou.

-Ta folie et ta solitude ont-ils eux raison de ta lucidité ? Demanda Érik légèrement apeuré par les réactions dérangées de l'homme démon.

-Folie ?! Cracha le prisonnier d'un ton acide en répétant plusieurs fois le même mot. Je suis devenu fou depuis le funeste jour où tu m'a enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher, Érik. La solitude n'a été qu'une compagne de plus avec la trahison et mon dégoût pour l'humanité !

-Tu te l'es enlevée tout seul, Alukard.

- _TU_ ME L'A VOLÉ ÉRIK ! TOI, ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE !

L'homme au yeux rouge venait de hurler et de perdre son sang-froid, ce qui était plus que rare ! Surtout devant un adversaire si... faible à ses yeux.

-Je suis désolé mais, je vais devoir te laisser plus tôt que prévu, les hurlements que tu as poussé ont dû avertir les gardes aux alentours, et il vont certainement venir te calmer, je resterai volontiers pour assister a ce spectacle, mais je risque d'avoir des problèmes si on me vois ici. Mais avant ça. Si tu le permet. J'aimerai récupérer ce que tu m'a dérobé il y a des années de cela.

-N'y pense même pas. Lui dit-il avec un sourire carnassier tout en laissant échapper de la brume violette d'entre ses dents.

-Tu as profané sa tombe et volé son corps pour en faire je ne sais quel horreur, j'exige récupérer le seul souvenir de ma femme !

-Tu ne le mérite pas, et tu ne la jamais mérité, jamais ! Crane d'œuf.

Érik approcha tout de même calmement sa main du démon, mais celui-ci protesta en poussant un genre de rugissement, comme un gros chat qui crache de colère tout en montrant ses crocs.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, avant que je ne sois vraiment en colère. Dit-il, les yeux sanguinolent. La petite Flovie et le petit Finn ne voudrais pas perdre leur petit papa. Même si une fois que je leur aurait raconté la vérité, il ne souhaiterons plus que ta mort.

Érik foudroya Alukard du regard.

-Oooh... tu ne lui a toujours pas dit à ta petite rousse ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire mauvais. Il faudrait pourtant... quel genre de mari ivre et pitoyable es-tu... Il baissa le regard vers le sol avant de le redresser avec un grand sourire suivi d'un rire malhonnête.

-FERME LA ! Cria le chauve en frappant l'homme au yeux rouge qui rigolait comme le diable. Dois-je te rappeler qui a été le fautifs depuis le début ?!

-Est-ce vraiment de ma faute ? Se défendit Alukard d'un air calme et songeur avec son grand sourire.

Petit silence, lourd, qui fut ensuite brisé par un rire des plus affreux, diabolique et effrayant ! Érik fit volte-face.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! S'emporta-t-il.

-Toi ! Annonça l'homme instable suivie d'un autre fou rire.

Érik aurait voulu rester pour lui faire sa fête, mais les bruits de pas dans les couloirs de pierre lui en dissuada. Une fois le chauve parti, et les tortionnaires passés pour calmer le démon, ce dernier recommença à légèrement rigoler.

 _-Apparemment il est toujours aussi heureux de te voir._ L'interrompit une voix résonnant dans sa tête. Présence étrangère ou pure folie, seul l'homme-bête connaissait son origine.

-Je crois que notre cher ami a un mauvais pré-sentiment par rapport a ma présence ici. Répondit-il à lui même.

 _-Et il a bien raison, n'est-ce pas ? Le coup de te laisser attraper pour mieux semer la zizanie au cœur de l'essaim , je te reconnais bien là._

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait penser à se reposer un peu, on sera certainement exécuter dans quelques jours, il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on soient en pleine forme pour le spectacle.

 _-Je ne dis pas non a une petite sieste moi._ Rajouta la voix en baillant bruyamment.

-Bonne nuit, Allurnite. Dit-il après un léger rire.

La voix poussa un léger rire amusé, avant d'émettre un grognement comme s'il s'étirait, puis... il adressa quelque mots à son ami avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

 _-Bonne nuit, Kard._

L'ancien tueur de dragon ferma donc ses yeux, ces dernier vacillaient entre le rouge et le vert suite aux mots de son étrange ami dont seul son âme tourmenté pouvait entendre les paroles. Il s'endormit ensuite après quelques secondes, le regard froncé et les poings serrer.

* * *

Huit ans plutôt, dans les rêves de Kard.

 _Il faisait nuit depuis déjà un moment sur Berk. Kard était dans une cellule attaché et ligoté de la tête aux pieds, songeant inconsciemment à ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement par ses allié, et les villageois ! Plongé dans un sommeil de plomb, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un se faufila dans cette dernière sur la pointe des pieds._

 _-Kard ? Appela une voix féminine; ce n'était autre qu'Émelie. Kard ! Hé ho, réveilles toi !_

 _Ce dernier grogna quelque peu, mais sans réellement réagir. Émelie s'empressa d'ouvrir les liens de son ami pour le soulager. Ce dernier était dans un sale état... Il était habillé d'un simple pantalon d'une qualité déplorable, son torse était donc à la porté de toute attaque. Toute la partie supérieur de son corps était recouvert de coupure et de brûlure diverse._

 _Une fois libéré de ses attaches, Kard tomba lourdement au sol._

 _-Kard, allez lève toi ! On doit partir, maintenant !_

 _L'homme ouvrit instantanément ses yeux, mais encore sous l'effet des tortures qu'il avait subit toute la nuit, il ne voyait rien._

 _-Ém... ? Murmura-t-il en la cherchant à l'aveugle._

 _-Oui, oui c'est moi. La rassura-t-elle. Dépêche toi, ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver !_

 _Kard tenta de se mettre debout avec difficulté, il fut épaulé par la rousse, qui les dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. Recouverts par les ténèbres, Kard et Émelie se faufilèrent dans les rues sombre de Berk. Kard avait toujours du mal pour voir et pour marcher seul. À cette époque de l'année, la neige tombait jour et nuit, pas très évident de marcher pour Kard, vu qu'il était pieds nus. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à la limite des murs pour rejoindre ensuite la forêt, là-bas, Érik les attendais._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux ?! Gronda-t-il à voix basse._

 _-Monsieur ici présent se faisait désirer pour se réveiller. Répondit Émelie sur un ton sarcastique_

 _-Dépêchons nous ! Les pressa le chauve. Kard, tu es sûr que ta grotte te suffira pour reprendre tes forces et te cacher ? Demanda-t-il légèrement septique._

 _-Bien évidemment ! Pourquoi irai-je raconter des conneries ? Ça, c'est ton domaine Crâne d'œuf._

 _Le trio commença à pénétrer dans la forêt. Puis, après quelques minutes, la rousse pensa à voix haute._

 _-J'espère que les enfants sont gentil avec la vielle Gothi._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Je suis sûr qu'a l'heure actuel ils sont couchés et dorment comme des anges. Rassura Érik._

 _-Parlez pour les deux vôtres. Reprit Kard. J'ai entendu dire qu'Harold est un vrai petit monstre doublé d'un casse-cou, le portrait craché de Stoïk, ça c'est sûr._

 _-Ça c'est sûr. Répéta la rousse. Il n'arrête pas de faire des âneries avec notre petite Flovie, et Finn est toujours sur leurs talons pour participer._

 _-Je crois même qu'ils se sont embrassé l'autre jour. Ajouta le chauve en parlant des deux plus vieux._

 _-Oh, ils sont tellement mignon tout les deux._

 _Émelie était tellement plongée dans ses rêveries, qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés._

 _-Nous y sommes ? Demanda le chauve à Kard._

 _-Je crois. Répondit ce dernier étrangement sur ses gardes._

 _Toute cette clarté et toute cette neige lui donnait mal au crâne, déjà qu'il ne voyait rien à causse des tortures qu'il a subit pendant des mois, le blanc tu décore n'arrangeait rien._

 _-C'est bien ici. Ajouta-t-il le regard clos toujours en l'air. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine..._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harold. La rassura la rousse en posant une mains sur l'épaule du brun. On à promis à tes parents de s'occuper de lui._

 _-Je sais bien... mais. Reprit-il l'esprit préoccupé._

 _-Tu ne vas pas nous faire le coup du frère-poule tout de même ? Demanda le chauve._

 _-Frère-poule ça je ne sais pas. Mais... Il ferma les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, avant de reprendre en criant. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à couvert !_

 _A peine les paroles de Kard achevées, des flèches surgies de nul part foncèrent sur eux, plus précisément sur Kard ! Il eut juste le temps de pousser Émelie au sol pour l'épargner._

 _-Kard ! Cria-t-elle avec horreur en se retournant vers lui._

 _L'homme était littéralement recouvert de flèches, mais il tenait toujours debout. Il tourna légèrement le regard vers la rousse et la rassura avec un léger sourire._

 _Kard se tourna ensuite vers le côté opposé, faisant face à Érik, les yeux encore clos._

 _-Tu nous a vendu. Dit le brun d'un air menaçant._

 _-Tu nous as toujours causé du tord, Kard. Depuis le jour de ta disparition, on a vécu les plus beau jours de nos vie ! Mais il fallu que tu survive !_

 _-Érik, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Émelie en se redressant avec difficulté._

 _-Ne prend pas cet air surprit, ma chérie, tu sais mon ressentit depuis que tu m'a parlé de ton plan. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser échapper à la justice !_

 _-Justice ?! S'énerva Kard. Tu nous condamnes pour un caprice d'amour ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai plus le moindre sentiment pour ta femme !_

 _-Cela n'empêche pas une chose. Ajouta Érik d'un ton froid._

 _-Tu es encore avec ces bêtises ! Gronda la rousse. Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois Érik Perque. Il ne peut pas. C'est juste improbable !_

 _-Je ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda le brun plus qu'intrigué._

 _Émelie fit face à Kard, elle prit ensuite une profonde inspiration._

 _-Ne lui dit rien ! Cria le chauve. Si tu lui avoue la vérité, il cherchera à nous l'enlever !_

 _-Il fera certainement un meilleur père que toi ! Lui répondit la jeune femme._

 _-Est-ce qu'on peux m'expliquer au moins ? Interrompit Kard au milieux du conflit familial._

 _-Je ne sais pas si tu te souvient de cette nuit, j'étais venu te voir car MONSIEUR le chef de garde avait bue et m'avait frappé ensuite._

 _-Oui, bien-sûr que je m'en souviens. Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil avant de faire les yeux ronds. Attend... ne me dit pas que..._

 _-On n'en est pas sûr. Reprit aussi vite la rousse. Mais, les mois correspondent, nous avons aussi renouvelé l'événement avec Érik, mais ton passage et tellement plausible, qu'on peux pas l'ignorer._

 _Kard tituba à moitié. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et ses yeux à le piquer._

 _-Je... je suis... papa ? Dit-il enfin avec la voix plus que tremblante._

 _-Mais qu'attendez vous pour le tuer ! Gardes ! Gardes ! S'exclama Érik qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation._

 _Le brun reprit ses esprits en deux secondes, une trentaine d'homme arrivèrent et encerclèrent le brun et la rousse._

 _-Érik ! Cria de plus belle Émelie. Je te préviens que tu le ramène à Drago, je ferais en sorte que tout le monde sache !_

 _La rousse n'eut pas eu le temps de finir, coupé par un hurlement de douleur poussé par Kard qui se dressa à quelque centimètre du sol comme un homme possédé par un démon. Il se mit ensuite à rire comme un diable, tout en ce tournant vers la source de son tourment. Le soleil._

 _-Oh, non non non !_

 _La rousse se dirigea face à Kard qui continuait de rire. Elle plaça ses mains sur les joues de ce dernier mais les retira aussitôt, le corps de Kard était chaud, il bouillait !_

 _-Kard ! Kard, regarde moi, va te mettre à l'abri. Tu n'a pas besoin de leur faire de mal !_

 _Mais il n'écoutait rien, son esprit était brouillé, puis, il entendit une voix._

 _-Kard... Gronda cette dernière d'un ton résonnant et grave. Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir._

 _-Je suis désolé. Répondit-il à voix haute. C'est eux, il m'ont mit en captivité et m'ont retenu tout ce temps._

 _-Je t'avais prévenu ! Répondit la voix rauque. On ne peux pas faire confiance aux humains. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Pendant trois ans ?! Ou es-tu resté aveuglé par cette rouquine ?_

 _Plus Kard parlait à cette voix, plus son corps se transformait, son épiderme prenant peu à peu une couleur étrangement sombre._

 _-Non ! Se dépêcha de répondre ce dernier, sur la défensive. Elle n'y est pour rien, Allurnite. Laisse la en-dehors de cela._

 _-Mais, à qui parles-tu, Kard. Demanda Émelie les larmes aux yeux. Arrête s'il te plaît, tu... tu me fait peur. Kard, s'il te plaît, revient._

 _-Fort bien... En conclu la voix. Mais les autres devrons tous mourir ! Même ton ami le chauve. Termina la voix qui sembla s'éloigner._

 _Kard se posa doucement au sol, puis se tourna vers le groupe d'homme. Il ouvrit les yeux, laissant paraître ses yeux d'une toute nouvelle couleur. Du rouge._

 _Il accourra vers une partie du groupe a une vitesse vertigineuse. En un seul coup de poing, il fendit le bouclier de l'un d'eux, et lui brisa au même passage le crâne dans un grand « crac » facilement audible dans le bois. Il enchaîna les exécutions jusqu'à éliminer plus de la moitié des hommes, il s'arrêta pour faire le point. Puis il se figea sur Érik qui avait sorti son épée._

 _-Tu ose me provoquer, pauvre mortel ? Cria-t-il en écartant les bras._

 _-Je ne recule jamais devant un défi. Répondit ce dernier. Et te tuer de mes propres mains sera pour moi un grand honneur, Kard._

 _Le brun haussa un sourcil tout en poussant quelque rire étouffé._

 _-Kard ? Kard ?! KAAAAAARD !_

 _Il se lança vers le chauve dans une course démoniaque tout en clamant une dernière parole._

 _-Mon nom ! Est ! ALUKAAAAAARD !_

 _Il projeta ensuite son bras vers le cœur du chauve... le coup atteignit sa cible, le bras du démon était belle est bien dans un abdomen et c'était bien un cœur qu'il tenait fermement dans la main... mais ce n'était pas celui de Érik... c'était celui de Émelie qui c'était précipité entre eux._

 _Les deux hommes étaient recouvert du sang de la rousse. Le visage de Kard refit surface au milieux de la masse noir._

 _-Ém... Articula Kard avec la voix serré et les larmes aux yeux. P... pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que... je t'aime... crétin, et... il est quand même... le père de mes enfants ou... peut être que de un seul... Répondit-elle en crachant un filet de sang. Pr... prend soin... de toi, et... veille bien sur... Harold et... Flovie... Ils n'ont plus que toi... ne les laisses jamais... seuls... je t'en pris..._

 _Kard fit sortir son bras du tronc de la rousse qui s'écroula aussitôt au sol._

 _-ÉMEEEEEEEELIIIIIIEEEEE ! Cria Érik avec horreur. MONSTRE ! T'A VUE C'QUE T'A FAIT ?!_

 _Le brun resta figé sur place, observant à tour de rôle ses mains couvertes de sang, et l'énorme trou béant dans la poitrine d'Émelie._

 _-TU M'ÉCOUTE QUAND JE TE PARLE ! T'ES QU'UN MONSTRE, KARD HADDOCK ! T'ENTTEND ! T'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE MONSTRE !_

 _Suite au parole d'Érik, Kard s'écroula au sol, genoux à terre, avant de pousser un hurlement qui semblait provenir des profondeurs des enfers. Érik prit sa femme dans ses bras et courra comme un damné pour fuir l'homme qui commençait a émettre de drôle de bruit._

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Le cri d'Alukard résonna dans tout le château de Drago, faisant tremblé les murs et les tableaux, tirant sur ces chênes et s'écorchant les veines avec ces dernières, le regard figé sur le plafond et laissant couler des larmes de sang du ses joues. Il baisa ensuite progressivement le volume... pour se ré-endormir.

* * *

Harold avait passé toute la soiré au chevet de Flovie, s'endormant même sur sa chaise, la tête appuyé contre l'arme de son frère. Le lendemain matin, Érik était revenu aux nouvelles, mais il voulait également s'excuser auprès de Harold pour son comportement de hier soir.

Mais l'ado qui était tout sauf rancunier, avait déjà pardonné. Le jeune homme invita Érik a s'asseoir pour veiller avec lui sur la rousse.

Ils parlèrent de diverse chose, notamment de la relation qu'entretenaient Flovie et l'adolescent, ce dernier avait rougit pendant toute la conversation et le grand chauve n'aidant pas, le garçon trouva ce moment particulièrement gênant. Alors qu'Érik commençait a questionner Harold sur une éventuelle relation légèrement plus poussé, une voix interrompit la conversation aux airs d'interrogatoire.

Flovie était enfin réveillée, cela rassura les deux hommes, en plus de sauver par la même occasion le brun d'une série de question très certainement gênante. Érik fut le premier a se précipiter vers l'adolescente, s'inquiétant grandement de son état. Elle lui répondit simplement :

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de yaks m'est passé sur la tête, mais sinon dans l'ensemble je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas un troupeau de yaks jeune fille, mais belle est bien la voix de ton père qui t'a réveillé, tout comme elle m'a réveillé moi. Commenta Gothi qui venait d'arriver de nulle part en se frottant les yeux.

Érik s'excusa aussitôt auprès de l'ancienne, il avait oublié qu'elle était là... Dans sa propre maison à elle ! Sérieusement, Érik ? Bref.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Harold de se rapprocher de la rousse juste éveillée, il lui adressa un grand sourire rassuré quand il vit que la jeune demoiselle avait reprit un peu de couleur.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le garçon.

Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il voulait tout de même s'en assurer. Et quand son amie lui eut sourit, son cœur fut rempli d'une joie immense.

-Mieux depuis que je te vois au lieu de juste t'entendre. Confia-t-elle, légèrement rougissante.

-Et pourquoi lui il a le droit à un « mieux » et a un sourire ?! S'offusqua Érik. Je suis tout de même ton père jeune fille, ne l'oublie pas ! Fit-il remarquer en faisant la moue.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que.

Flovie saisit ensuite avec tendresse le col de Harold pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion du monde. Elle séparait leurs lèvres après plusieurs secondes de délice. Plus d'une soirée sans ce contact doux et sucrée, c'était une vrai torture pour Harold.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie et m'a protégé comme il me l'a promis.

Après quelques grognements mécontent de la part d'Érik, Gothi vint se joindre à eux. Elle se renseigna de l'état de santé de sa patiente, à part de léger picotement autour de la grande entaille, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre, elle était plutôt en forme.

-Mmh, tu es en bonne voie. Mais je te préconise tout de même du repos.

-Mais je vais bien je vous l'assure ! Assura la rousse en se redressant.

-Je serai tout de même plus tranquille en te sachant chez toi, dans ton lit.

L'ancienne se tourna ensuite vers les deux hommes.

-Veillez à ce qu'elle n'utilise pas sa jambe messieurs, elle devra rester couchée pendant un bon bout de temps. Pas de marche, pas de mouvement trop brusque, ni d'extravagance. Elle adressa un sourire amusé en voyant Harold rougir de plus belle.

Flovie aussi avait rougi légèrement, mais quelque chose la préoccupait.

-Excusez moi Gothi, mais, puis-je savoir combien de temps je vais devoir rester couchée ?

L'ancienne tapota ses doigts maigre sur son petit menton étroit, débattant avec elle-même sur la durée du repos.

-Je dirais... environ deux à trois mois. Le temps que tout cicatrise correctement et que le muscle retrouve sa force d'antan.

-Deux à trois mois ?! La rousse se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. Mais la fête de Kard est dans tout juste trois jours ! Dit-elle d'une voix attristé et plaintive. Je ne peux pas prendre un bâton pour me déplacer ? Ou vous n'avez pas un remède miracle pour que la cicatrisation se fasse plus vite ?

-Désolé jeune fille, mais les seuls remèdes efficaces, c'est du repos et de rester au chaud. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrape la fièvre en plus dans ton état.

-Et petite précision de dernière minute. Intervenait Érik. Le Roi a décidé de commencer la fête très tôt le matin, quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, la fête aura donc lieux dans moins de deux jours.

-Génial ! Juste. Gé-ni-al !

La rousse croisa les bras tout en faisant la moue, très contrarié d'être cloîtrée au lit, d'être obligée de ne rien faire durant les prochains mois, et par dessus tout, de louper la fête de Kard !

Harold était également déçu. Lui qui comptait sur cet événement pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle sur lui et son frère... quelle barbe ! Il tenta lui aussi de négocier avec l'ancienne qui restait braquée sur ces positions. Plus têtue qu'une mule cette petite vielle. Il s'avoua vaincu au bout du compte.

-Je pourrais au moins retourner chez moi, ou je dois rester ici durant trois mois aussi ? Demanda Flovie avec une tête a moitié boudeuse.

-Bien-sûr, si l'un de ces messieurs se porte volontaire pour te porter jusqu'à dans ton lit. Ajouta Gothi.

-Ok dans ce cas. Papa, tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît. Dit-elle en enroulant une couverture autour d'elle.

Elle cala la couverture de sorte à ce que cette dernière la couvre du haut du buste jusqu'aux genoux.

Érik s'avança jusqu'à elle, se baissant en tout tendant ses bras vers sa fille, mais cette dernière s'appuya juste sur l'un d'eux pour se redresser sur pied. Elle tendit ensuite son autre bars libre à Harold, qui se plaça aussitôt à côté d'elle pour l'épauler, elle lâchait après le bras de son père pour se hisser dans ceux de Harold.

-Merci papa. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en tirant à moitié la langue.

Ravie d'avoir berné son père, Flovie était maintenant dans les bras rassurants et réconfortants de son compagnon. Ce dernier avait déjà jeté son sac sur l'une de ses épaules, et accroché aussi l'épée de son frère dans son dos, recouverte d'un draps fin pour la proté la taille de l'arme, s'il l'attachait à sa ceinture, elle traînerait par-terre et il était hors de question pour lui de l'abîmer.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte menant dehors, laissant derrière eux, un Érik médusé de s'être fait avoir par sa petite fille adorée, et une Gothi poussant des léger rires en voyant l'air dépité du grand chauve.

Une fois arrivé dehors, Flovie frissonna au contact du vents frais, se "forçant" avec grand plaisir à intensifier son étreinte autour de la nuque de Harold. Après avoir déposé furtivement un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier, elle se blottit plus fort contre lui.

Les deux adolescents, suivis du grand chauve, arrivèrent bien assez vite au domaine familial Perque. La porte avait été réparée par le père de la rousse, ainsi, plus de souci pour l'ouvrir, même si Érik se demandait encore comment elle avait été amoché comme cela...

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'étage, l'adolescent déposa sa rousse bien-aimée sur son lit, il s'y pris avec milles précautions comme si Flovie avait été une princesse endormi.

Une fois sur le sommier. Flovie adressa un regard tendre et un grand sourire à Harold, qui se baissa donc vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, mais ils furent au même moment interrompus par un léger grondement venant de derrière Harold, Érik, "Monsieur Tue l'amour" pensa le jeune homme...

-Je reviendrais plus tard. Murmurait-il à la rousse, toujours à deux centimètres de son visage.

-Ne me fait pas trop languir. Souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Je pense que je ne vais pas supporter les discutions pleines de sous-entendu de mon père bien longtemps. Ajouta la jeune fille en embrassant de nouveau son ami à la hâte.

Harold jeta ensuite son petit sac sur son épaule, il se dressa devant Érik, puis il commença à partir.

-Tu pourra revenir ce soir si tu veux. Lui dit le chauve d'une voix aimable et sympatique.

-Merci, monsieur. Répondit Harold en reprenant sa route.

-Mais souvenez vous de ce qu'a dit Gothi. Rappela-t-il avant que le brun ne quitte la pièce.

-Papa ! Gronda la rousse en fronçant son regard sur son père qui fit aussitôt silence.

Harold sortit de la maison, alors qu'il entendait très clairement la rousse rouspéter son père pour son grand manque de délicatesse. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la forge de Gueulfort, priant mentalement pour que l'estropié-forgeron soit là pour qu'il puisse lui montrer sa découverte.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon dieux ! Kard est en vie et Kard n'est en faits qu'Alukard et inversement ! Mais qui s'y attendait ?! Hein ?! Hein ?! « tout le monde ! Ont te le dis depuis le début de ton histoire ! » * cria le public * Oui, et ba excusez moi de pas avoir eu d'autre idée pour des noms x) en plus je suis triste... personne n'a remarquer qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec le nom de Kard... inverser juste deux lettre et vous verrez, mais je reste totalement et fixement vexé... jusqu'à la semaine prochaine XD allez bonne nuit les gens ;)


	11. Faites entrer l'accusé !

**Krokmou83** : Sérieux ?! Ah bas alors je suis content d'avoir berné au moins une personne xD Alors petite explication, un lycanel c'est un homme qui c'est fait mordre par un dragon spécial « voir l'épisode 17 de Dragons par-delà les rives pour plus de détail :) » c'est pareil qu'un lycan en gros :) Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, comme d'habitude :)

 **Little Sayuri** : Oui ! OUI ! Tu avais raison depuis le tout début xD et c'était dificile pour moi de répondre sans spoiler, mais maintenant tu me soulage d'un poids énorme... non je déconne x) y toujours une flopée de mystère sur Lulukard xD Du WTF ? Tu veux du gore ?! Je vais t'en donner ! Muahahaha ! « on a perdu Dark, je répète, on a perdu Dark ! » Pour Kard et le corps d'Émelie, je vais te laisser imaginer des truc totalement étrange et totalement dégelasse avant de dévoiler la vérité, comme à chaque fois :D Pour le nom de Warren, c'est le seul qui m'ait venu à l'esprit. Tu avais ensuite fait le rapprochement de Alukard/Drakula, mais moi Kard/Dark je suis passé a la trappe :'( Et pour mon petit Érik, tu n'a pas fini de lui en vouloir xD mais chuuuuut pas de spoil :P Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te donnera quelque réponse... ou pas xD

 **Scipio87** :Est-ce que par le plus grand des haaaaaaasaaaaaard tu aurais tord ? Et bien oui x) Mais c'est vrais que ta théorie tien la route, Kard= Drak= Alukard/Drakula ! Mais enfaîte la vérité est toute simple, tu prend Kard tu lui arrache les deux extrémité soit le K et le D et « BOOM ! » ça fait des chocapik !... ou bien JOHN CENA ! Ou peut-être Dark... c'est toi qui voit x) Bref, revenons dans le présent, merci pour les compliments et les encouragements, et si tu veux du rêve, je vais t'offrir des cauchemars avec ce chapitre x)

 **Chouchou1302** : Hé ouais, toi aussi tu avais raison, décidément niveau effet de surprise c'est pas ça xD le chapitre précédent t'a plus ? Alors celui-là il vas te plaire ;) Je ne sais pas si Kard se fait Dark, mais dans tout les cas, ils sont étroitement liés x) « oui, promis, j'arrête les blagues... » bonne lecture à toi :)

 **Domolia** : Merci pour le compliment sur le chapitre précédent. Sérieusement ? Tu t'ai levé en pleine nuit juste pour lire le chapitre à 1h43 ? Je suis rassuré, je ne suis pas seul au monde à faire ça x) voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

* * *

HEY ! Salut tout le monde ! Une nouvelle semaine passe et un nouveau chapitre arrive, c'est dingue cette organisation ! Ça tourne comme une montre suisse, j'adore !:)

Qu'est-ce que j'ai de beau à dire... Ha oui ! La fic viens de dépasser les 700 vues, tout ça c'est grâce à vous ! Et je ne le direz jamais assez, MERCI !

Si on fait un petit récapitulatif en comparant avec Harold l'exilé, au chapitre 10 nous étions à 508 vues et à 30,093 caractères, alors que là, on est à 10 chapitres et la fic fait 60,730 caractères ! Le double de mots en quelque mois. On en parle des progrès du mec qui ne savait pas écrire une ligne sans faire une faute à chaque mot avant ?

D'ailleurs, une fois cette fic terminé, je corrigerai sérieusement la première :) car de savoir qu'un tel torchon de faute existe, ça me fait mal au cœur x) surtout que beaucoup de nouvelles personnes vienne la lire et l'ajoute en favori ! 6336 vues, ça aussi c'est dingue ! :) je le redis ? Oui, non ? Roh allez, je sais que vous aimez ça :) !

Bon, assez de bla-bla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon week-end et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)

Ps : Merci « oui encore x) » à Little Sayuri pour l'aide pour le refrain de la musique que j'ai modifié :) le grand retour du rock ! Yeah !

Centuries by Fall out boy. Modifié et édité par moi-même avec l'aide de Lili :)

Ps 2 : Merci à manu pour la correction et pour l'aide apporté ;)

Ps 3 : Merci aux membres du Forum de « l'univers de Dragons » pour leurs fidélités, leurs compliments, les encouragements, et pour les discutions WTF qu'on a sur ce site formidable :)

Ps 4 : Heu... non, ça c'est une console... Pff... y faut _VRAIMENT_ que j'arrête les blagues... c'est lourd à force x)

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre : 10

Faites entrer l'accusé !

* * *

Alukard était réveillé depuis un bon moment. Déjà un jour et demi qu'il était là, pendu entre sol et plafond comme un animal. Ses nuits avaient été plutôt agitées et tortueuses, toujours les mêmes rêves et les mêmes visions désastreuses du monde extérieur. Ce matin là, il avait décidé de faire un peu d'exercice. Il avait donc tiré de toute ces forces sur ses jambes, non pas pour grandir de quelques centimètres, mais pour décrocher les gros bloc de pierre scellé autour de ses dernière.

Il s'amusait maintenant a lever ses jambes face à lui, pour ensuite les laisser redescendre doucement. Le poids des blocs semblait impressionnant et impossible à soulever pour n'importe qui dans le monde, mais le démons disposait d'une force hors du commun, difficile d'imaginer quelconque défis capable de le faire plier... Il avait également entouré ses bras avec les chaînes pour prendre un peu plus de hauteur, histoire de ne pas être gêné dans ses mouvement par le sol.

Alors que le démons s'amusait a soulever le poids de ce qui lui semblait être une plume à bout de jambe, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte et rentra au même moment, sans attendre le consentement du « maître des lieux »

Alvin, Drago et quatre autres gardes pénétrèrent ainsi dans la grande salle circulaire.

 _-Ooh, regard Kard, nous avons de la visite !_ L'informa la voix du dénommé Allurnite.

Le démon en plein exercice s'arrêta net, plantant son regard rouge vif dans ceux de ses nouveaux invités.

-Vous auriez pu attendre que je vous dise d'entrer, j'aurai pu être nue voyons. Plaisanta ironiquement Alukard avant de poursuivre gaiement. Alvin ! Je pensait que tu serais chez toi, caché comme le rat que tu es... oh, une minute... c'est vrai, tu n'a plus de chez toi.

\- Ça te dérangerais de descendre ? S'impatienta le Roi qui avait les bras croisé.

Alukard se laissa chuter de tout son poids vers le sol, faisant entrer violemment les grosses pierre en contact avec le sol. Un grondement sourd raisonna ensuite dans toute la salle, faisant également tituber ses visiteurs. Il fixa ensuite d'un air désintéressé les nouveaux venus, avec son regard de nouveau vert.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

-Te parler. Répondit Drago, d'un ton calme et posé. J'ai appris de mon ami ici présent, que tu as attaqué son royaume et brûlé la quasis totalité des habitations.

-Oui. Et alors ? Enchaîna Kard en haussant un sourcil. Il veut des excuses, que je reconstruise toutes les maisons que j'ai incendié ? Et bien dans ce cas, détache moi. Je lui offrirai une accolade des plus amical pour me faire pardonner, et on repartira main dans la main vers sa petite bourgade. Expliqua-t-il dans un sarcasme.

 _-Ouais, je crois qu'il doit rester deux ou trois maisons à brûler là-bas._ Rajouta la voix dans la tête du démon.

-Toujours aussi sarcastique à ce que je vois. Commenta le Roi. Mais malheureusement pour toi, le sujet de ta libération n'est pas d'actualité aujourd'hui.

 _-Bah tiens, cela m'aurai étonné..._

-Si vous ne venez pas m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à vous parler.

-Une bonne nouvelle ? Oh mais nous en avons mon cher ami, mais elles risquent de ne pas te plaire à toi. Annonça Alvin.

Drago se racla la gorge, puis il sortit un grand parchemin de sous son long manteau royal.

-Kard Haddock, je vous annonce qu'un jugement a été décidé pour vous punir de vos nombreux crimes contre Berk, et ses alliés. Je déclare donc, par la présente, que vous serrez pendu haut et court, demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Alukard haussa un sourcil, partagé entre la surprise et... la désolation. Lui, pendu ? Était-ce une blague ?

 _-Hahahahaha ! Non mais, t'as vue le parchemin qu'il a prit juste pour gribouiller deux trois mots dessus ?_ Ajouta Allurnite en se tordant « logiquement » de rire.

-« Quelle bande de guignols. » pensa Alukard en réponse à sa voix intérieur, puis il poursuivit. C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il faussement étonné. Pas d'autre annonce à me faire ? De proposition foireuse, de chantage, ou autre ?

-Nous avons bien quelques propositions à te faire. Ajouta Drago. Mais tu vas certainement les rejeter une par une.

-Dit toujours... Soupira le prisonnier qui commençait réellement à se lasser.

-Nous aurions voulu savoir si tu voulais travailler pour nous. Avoua sèchement Alvin.

Alukard haussa un sourcil tout en esquissant un large rictus.

 _-Pfff... HAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA ! J'ai jamais entendue un truc aussi idiot ! Nous ? Travailler pour vous ? Alors là, jamais !_

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai, hein ? J'ai déjà sacrifié plus de cinq années de ma vie pour servir un royaume pourri ! Résultat des courses ? On m'a poignardé dans le dos, balancé dans une grotte infecte, et laissé pour réponse est donc non, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, rien !

-Il n'y a vraiment rien qui puis te faire changer d'avis ? Demanda Drago, d'un sourire mauvais. Allons bon, nous allons rendre visite à... ton petit frère dans ce cas...

Le démons resta neutre face a la menace du roi.

 _-Tu ferais mieux de te méfier, Kard. Harold est peut être un adolescent plein de ressource et surprenant, mais il n'en reste pas moins un gamin seul, abandonné, facilement corruptible, et faible d'esprit face aux beaux discours de Drago. Qui sais ce qu'il pourrait faire, ou lui faire croire._

-Tss, faits en ce que tu veux, ce pauvre enfant a vue sa vie s'arrêter le jour de la disparition de nos parents. Alors empoissonne le avec tes paroles si ça te chante. C'est bien la dernière chose qui puisse le faire souffrir. Dit-il simplement, comme s'il était désintéressé, tout en faisant la sourde oreille aux sages paroles dans sa tête.

Drago et Alvin haussèrent chacun un sourcil, démuni face au désintéressement du tueur de dragon pour sa seule et unique famille.

-Maintenant, dégagez. Dit-il froidement, en plongeant son regard maintenant rougeâtre dans ceux des hommes face à lui.

Le groupe fit donc demi-tour, pour laisser le démon seul. Kard serra les poings puis, il entoura de nouveaux ses bras avec les chaînes avec une telle rage, qu'elles avaient abîmé ses beau vêtement tout neuf, déchirant par endroit le cuire du long manteau. Il recommença à faire de nouvelles traction très énergiques et bruyantes.

* * *

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi.

Harold avait fait un travail exemplaire sur l'arme du héros de Berk. De nouveau belle et aiguisée. L'arme reflétait maintenant la lumière du soleil, et faisait également vibrer et courir le vent le long de la lame a chaque mouvement, offrant un vrai spectacle jouissant aux oreilles de l'adolescent.

Gueulefort lui, était impressionné face à cette merveille. Imposante, mais légère comme une plume, fine et raffinée comme la plus belle des fleurs, mais aussi dangereuse que le plus redoutable des dragons.

Il avait été le maître forgeron de Kard, dans sa jeunesse et du vivant du jeune héros défunt. Le grand blond avait tellement envie de dire au jeune brun toute la vérité, sur sa famille, sur leurs disparitions, sur son frère qui lui avait été caché depuis seize ans, que Harold admirait comme un exemple à suivre, alors qu'il était tout simplement sa seul famille... encore en vie, aujourd'hui.

Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Si jamais Harold l'apprenait d'une quelconque façon, le maître forgeron serait certainement le premier suspecté, et donc condamné pour trahison. Tous fuyaient l'adolescent comme la peste, porteur d'un fardeau que lui-même ignorait. Mais il avait juré, tout comme Érik et la femme de ce dernier, de le protéger sous la demande des parents disparue, le jour de leur dernier départ.

Personne ne devrait vivre ça, pas même le pire des monstres qui peuple ces terres. Se faire arracher ses parents à l'âge de cinq ans est juste odieux... encore plus quand on connaît le responsable... et de savoir qu'il court toujours.

Gueulefort regardait Harold faire virevolter la lame légendaire tout autour de lui, fendant les aires et battant la poussière avec ardeur et vigueur, il était devenu beaucoup plus habile de ses mains durant ces dernier jours, le rapprochement avec Flovie l'avait rendu maître de lui-même et de ses décisions. Il n'était plus le petit gamin timide et peureux d'avant. Ce petit lui rappelait tellement son frère au même âge. « _Tu verra Gueulefort, un jour, je serais un grand combattants, comme mon père ! Tout le monde m'admirera et me respectera ! »_ lui disait si souvent le jeune héros de son vivant, quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin.

Au moment où le forgeron commençait à plonger dans ses pensés, l'adolescent était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il s'en allait voir Flovie. Le blond acquiesça sans opposition. Le jeune brun enroula la relique dans le drap préposé à protéger l'arme, il lança son sac sur son épaule, puis il se mit en route.

Harold arriva bien vite à destination, il s'autorisa à rentrer dans la maison sans attendre, sachant pertinemment que Flovie était seul chez elle à cette heure là. Il la retrouva, couchée, emmitouflée sous d'épaisse couvertures polaire, et les cheveux en bataille. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne avec cette coupe et ses petits yeux.

L'adolescent était parti très tôt ce matin là. Gueulefort et lui-même avaient prévu de rénover Varlik dès le premier matin où il lui avait montré, et leur dur labeur fut récompensé au bout de seulement un jour et demi. Était-ce de la chance ou bien du talents ? Ont s'en fiche !

Harold s'empressa de dévoiler son travail à Flovie qui se redressa, légèrement impatiente. Il déposa avant cela son sac à côté du lit de la rousse, puis, il déballa la relique. Flovie laissa ses yeux se balader sur toute la longueur de l'arme. La lame qui était autrefois couverte de mousse et de saleté incrustée, était maintenant brillante et scintillante. On pouvait presque se voir dans la lame tellement elle était propre.

Des runes d'origine Irlandaise était gravé sur toute la partie central, comptant certain proverbe célèbre sur Berk, dont le sens de la vie par Kard, également cité dans son livre de souvenir, Flovie ne la connaissait que trop bien maintenant, bien que ce proverbe était assez triste « _La vie n'est qu'un ramassis de sentiment; la vie, l'amour, la joie, l'aventure, la prise de conscience, la trahison, l'ennuie, pour au final être rejoint par une seule et unique chose... la mort »_ elle répétait cela sans cesse depuis ce jour.

La tête de dragon au niveau de la garde ainsi que les pattes de ce dernier étaient de nouveau visible, mais toujours endommagé par le temps. La poignée, anciennement dévorée par le manque d'entretien avait été bichonnée elle aussi.

Le vieux forgeron avait confié au jeune Harold son meilleur cuir, il le réservait à la base pour les armes des braves et des chevaliers, mais Kard méritait bien cela.

-Wow ! S'exclama Flovie devant la beauté de l'arme. Elle... elle est magnifique.

Elle observa l'épée encore un court instant, avant d'adresser un regard à Harold.

-Est-ce que... je peux la prendre ? Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes d'admiration supplémentaire.

Harold lui tendit l'arme avec un grand sourire. Flovie empoigna la lame avec beaucoup de précaution. Elle fut étonnée du poids de l'arme, si imposante mais pourtant... tellement légère. Ce Kard avait vraiment le don pour éveiller la curiosité des gens.

Après plusieurs minutes d'admiration et de contemplation, Flovie invita Harold à la rejoindre sous les couvertures, ce qu'il fit sans attendre une seconde de plus en déposant l'épée sur une chaise non loin de là. Les deux tourtereaux passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée ensemble, parlant de chose et autre.

Gothi avait beau les avoir interdits de batifoler -chose qu'il n'ont encore jamais fait aux dernières nouvelles -, ils se limitèrent au préliminaire et a quelques fantaisies, bien que Flovie ne se sentait pas encore tout a fait prête pour passer le pas. Et pourtant, tout au fond de son esprit, une petite voix lui disait de foncer. Après avoir passé quelques moments de tendresse et de complicité, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures après le couché du soleil, alors que les deux amoureux étaient encore dans le pays des rêves, encore tendrement enlacé dans les bras de l'un l'autre, et étroitement emmêlé avec leurs jambes, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de la rousse, les réveillant en sursaut. Qui était le responsable de tout ce ramdams ?! Érik, pour changer ! Il venait informer Harold qu'il était convoqué au château du Roi, et il lui donna une missive personnellement attitré.

-Pourquoi le seigneur Drago voudrait me voir ? Demanda Harold d'un ton assez curieux en se frottant les yeux. Et a cette heure là en plus ?

-Le plus simple pour le savoir, est d'aller le voir sans attendre. Répondit le grand chauve avec un sourire. Il m'a dit qu'il était impatient de te voir, et de _la_ voire. Ajouta-t-il en pointant Varlik du doigt.

Harold ne fit pas le difficile bien longtemps, il sauta du lit pour remettre ses bottes de fourrure -rassurant par la même occasion Érik qui pensait les avoirs dérangés en pleine copulation, mais vue que l'adolescent était tout habillé, il n'y avait aucun risque- puis Harold emboîta le pas au grand chauve en accrochant l'épée de son frère dans son dos. Ils étaient partis si précipitamment, que Flovie n'eut même pas le droit à un petit bisous...

Les bras croisés, légèrement vexée de ne même pas avoir eu un simple regard de son cher et tendre, Flovie soupira rageusement, faisant s'envoler et retomber des mèches de cheveux devant son visage. Alors que la rousse se calait dans ses couvertures, légèrement tremblante par le gros manque de chaleur, elle fut attirée par un sac qui était juste à côté de la tête de son lit, le sac de Harold. Ce dernier venait tout juste de partir, mais il lui manquait déjà...

Elle prit donc le sac du jeune homme, elle savait que des vêtements, certainement imprégné de l'odeur du brun, était mit dans ce sac, et elle avait vue juste. Sur le dessus du sac, se trouvait une chemise qu'elle adorait attraper la nuit pour se réconforter quand Harold dormait avec elle, quand leurs sommeil restait un maximum habillé bien-sûr. Mais quand Flovie fit sortir la chemise du garçon du sac, un objet tomba au sol et résonna dans toute la pièce dans un grand bruit sourd, la rousse enfila la chemise de son bien-aimé, puis, elle se pencha vers le bord du lit pour apercevoir l'objet en question, c'était le livre de Kard, son recueil de souvenir.

Elle le ramassa avec délicatesse avant de le poser sur ses genoux. Devait-elle l'ouvrir ? Ou fallait-il mieux le remettre dans le sac du brun et faire comme si de rien n'était...

Le livre semblait l'appeler, l'hypnotiser, l'envoûter. Plaçant une main hésitante sur son menton et l'autre sur la première de couverture, elle inspira profondément.

-Désolé ,Harold. Mais je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Dit-elle avec un léger pincement au cœur. Tu me cache des choses, et j'ai bien peur que tu ne puise pas y faire face seul.

Elle ouvrit le bouquin, et commença à lire...

 _Aujourd'hui... j'ai eu quinze ans..._

* * *

Harold avait été accompagné par Érik jusqu'à la grande salle de conseil du château, mais ce dernier ne pouvait l'accompagner, c'est une audience privée entre le Roi et Harold, personne d'autre.

L'adolescent se sentait tout petit dans cette salle immense. Alignés de chaque côté de la salle, de grand piliers de pierre partant du sol pour se planter dans le plafond. Des torches ainsi que des braseros étaient dispersés sur les multiples colonnes de pierre et sur la grande table rectangulaire au centre de la pièce. Harold continuait d'avancer avec le nez en l'air, observant le décors tout autour de lui. Des tableaux, des étendards avec le symbole de chaque famille brodé dessus, des amures, des armes, des boucliers, et... au bout de cette grande salle... il y avait sans doute la chose la plus impressionnante qu'Harold n'avait jamais vue, un crâne de Cauchemar Monstrueux géant !

Était-ce celui de son frère ? Son tout premier dragon ? Certainement. Harold approcha calmement sa main du crâne titanesque, et au moment ou il frôla ce dernier du bout des doigts, une voix vint briser le silence.

-Celui-ci, c'est notre héros qui l'a tué. Il est son tout premier dragon. Expliqua le roi d'une voix portée par la grandeur de la salle. Et il n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque.

Harold sursauta en entendant la voix rauque du roi.

-Et déjà à cette époque, il avait fait preuve d'une très grande prouesse. Ajouta le seigneur en se plaçant à côté du jeune garçon. Sa famille était tellement fier de lui ce jour là.

-Kard est le héros de Berk, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait tué un dragons titanesque a un âge pareil.

Drago acquiesça muettement, il se dirigea ensuite vers la table, accompagnant le jeune adolescent avec une main sur son épaule.

-Dit moi, Harold. Comment te sens tu ces dernier temps ? Demanda le grand homme en s'asseyant dans un siège couvert de peau de bête.

-Excusez moi, mon seigneur. Mais, je ne comprend pas. Répondit Harold en restant debout devant son interlocuteur, légèrement intimidé.

Le Roi fit signe de la main, invitant Harold à s'asseoir.

-La question est pourtant assez simple, pour un esprit vif tel le tien, Harold Haddock. Tu dois certainement être encore quelque peu chagriné de la disparition de tes parents, il y a déjà quinze ans de cela.

-Seize. Reprit le jeune brun le regard plongé vers le sol. Seize ans, et pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux...

-Et nous regrettons tous la disparition de Stoïk et Valka.

Drago plaça une main réconfortante sur la tête d'Harold, ce dernier baissa la tête tout en serrant les poings contre son pantalons.

-La mort est si cruel avec nous. Reprit Drago. Elle nous enlève nos amis, nos amours, nos hommes et nos femmes les plus braves, nos parents... énuméra le Roi d'un ton légèrement triste et nostalgique. Ainsi que nos frères. Termina-t-il en abaissant son regard pour regarder furtivement la réaction de l'adolescent.

Harold redressa son regard vers le roi, les yeux brillants et un air perdu et triste sur le visage, avant d'essuyer les larmes qui menaçait de tomber avec un simple revers de la manche.

-Excusez moi de... ma curiosité, seigneur Drago. Mais, pourquoi me parlez vous de cela ?

-Je me souci du bien de mon peuple, rien de plus. Dit-il d'un ton soudainement défensif mais toujours calme. Mais dit moi, Harold, sais-tu de quelle façon, tes parents t'ont été enlevés ?

-Pas vraiment... Ils ont été tués par des brigands, ou sur le champs de bataille. Les version se dispute souvent dans les rues.

-Et bien sache le, Harold, aucune de ces versions n'est la vraie.

Harold dressa son regard vers son Roi qui le fixait de toute sa hauteur.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune brun plus qu'étonné.

-Harold. Sache que, parfois, même les hommes et les femmes en qui nous croyons et chérissons de tout notre cœur, peuvent se montrer odieux envers les autres, par peur, par crainte, par pitié, par jalousie. Si tu veux, je peux te dire toute la vérité sur toute ta famille disparue.

Le Roi se leva de son siège, puis commença à faire route vers la porte, Harold se retourna à la hâte quand Drago passa derrière lui.

-Toute la vérité sur toute ma famille ? Demanda Harold avec empressement.

Drago stoppa net sa marche tout en étirant un léger sourire.

-Oui, Harold. Répondit le roi sans se retourner. Tout ce que tu voudras savoir, je te le dirais et dévoilerai, et sans aucun autre mensonge, il te suffit de me suivre. Car je sais ce que cela fait, recevoir des mensonges comme unique explication.

Harold se leva de son siège et emboîta donc le pas à Drago. Sur le long chemin, le roi questionna de nouveau Harold sur sa vie à Berk, ce dernier répondait avec honnêteté et franchisse, mais tout en essayant de glaner quelque information sur leur destination, le roi lui répondait à chaque tentative « Tu le verra quand nous y serrons » Il laissa donc tomber ses tentatives vaine, et se contenta de répondre et de marcher dans les grands couloirs sombres du château, descendant toujours plus profondément, toujours plus longtemps... avant d'arriver devant une porte légèrement arrondie sur la hauteur et lourdement blindé. Six gardes se trouvaient là.

-Bonsoir, messieurs. Salua Drago d'un air aimable et fort sympathique.

Tous se mirent au garde-à-vous en saluant le roi, il leurs donnèrent congé un court instant.

\- J'aimerai présenter notre invité à ce jeune garçon. Ajouta-t-il simplement.

Les gardes s'éloignèrent donc de la présumée cellule, laissant le champs libre à Drago et à Harold. Le Roi se plaça devant la porte puis il ouvrit une petite trappe à hauteur d'homme. Il adressa ensuite un vague regard dans la cellule, puis, il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-Regarde. Lui dit-il simplement.

Le jeune brun se plaça donc devant la petite fenêtre, et fit ce que le roi avait demandé. À l'intérieur de cette pièce sombre et sinistre, se trouvait un homme vêtue d'un simple vêtement au niveau des parties génitales. Harold fixa l'homme encore quelques secondes, puis il détourna le regard vers Drago.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Harold, je te présente le plus grand criminel que toute l'Irlande ait jamais connue. Il a tué bon nombres d'hommes et de femmes, réduits des villages et des communes en cendre par pur caprice, il s'est accaparé d'informations secrètes et de richesses à certains empereurs en enlevant et en violant leurs femmes. Laisse moi te présenter, l'homme dont tout le monde démentait autrefois l'existence, Al...

-Alukard. Coupa Harold en retournant son regard vers ce dernier.

Le prisonnier avait légèrement redressé la tête en entendant son nom, dévoilant ainsi un bâillon placé sur sa bouche. Harold regarda fixement le soit-disant démon avant de poursuivre.

-Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'une légende, un mythe parmi tant d'autre, mais visiblement, il est bien réel.

-Hé oui, qui l'aurai cru, hein ? Ajouta Drago. Mais tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait descendre jusqu'ici ? Et bien cela à un rapport avec _elle_.

Drago pointa du doigt l'épée que l'adolescent avait dans le dos.

-En quoi Varlik et Alukard on un rapport ?

-Car il nous faut une arme digne de ce nom pour tuer un tel démon.

Harold hocha la tête, acquiesçant muettement, quoi qu'un peu perdu.

-Cela vas sûrement te faire un choc Harold, mais... tu as le droit de le savoir maintenant. Tu as devant toi le responsable de la mort de tes parents, et de Kard.

Le brun se figea, plantant son regard vert dans les yeux rougeâtre du démon.

-C... comment ? Cette... chose, à tué mes parents ? Demanda Harold abasourdi.

-Oui. Répondit sèchement Drago tout en ajoutant. Et ton frère, Kard Haddock. C'est donc par pur vengeance et pur logique, que ce monstre mérite de mourir de l'arme et de la main du dernier des Haddock, tu ne pense pas ?

Harold palissa et eut des sueurs froides, tout en retournant une énième fois son regard vers le roi.

-Ne prend pas cette air à demi surprit avec moi, Harold. Je sais de source sûr que tu as pénétré dans la forge de ton défunt frère, et que tu en es ressorti avec un coffre contenant sûrement plein d'information sur lui, dont ton lien de parenté.

Harold ne nia rien, il avoua à demi mot ce qu'il avait découvert, gardant tout de même une grosse part de mystère. Drago referma la trappe d'un mouvement sec, et invita ensuite l'adolescent à remonter. Il invita ensuite Harold à rester ici pour la nuit, ce dernier ne pu refuser.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, mes gouvernantes son là pour te servir, Harold.

Le brun resta un moment face au grand lit que lui avait prêter le roi, avec l'esprit quelque peu troublé.

-Un problème ? Demanda le roi.

-Je... je suis juste fatigué. Répondit Harold après quelques secondes. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, seigneur Drago.

-Fort bien. Un de mes hommes viendra te réveiller pour les hostilités, et pour l'exécution de Alukard, demain aux premières lueurs du jour.

La porte se ferma après quelques secondes. Harold laissa tomber l'épée de son frère au sol, puis il grimpa sur le lit, et se laissa tomber. Il fit face ensuite au plafond les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ainsi... depuis tout ce temps... on m'a menti. Sans me donner une seule explication, et pourquoi ? Même la raison je l'ignore... étaient-ils tous au courant ? Tous... depuis le début ?

Harold ferma les yeux, pour essayer de dormir.

* * *

Ça fait deux heures que Harold est partie chez le roi, et depuis deux heures, Flovie était plongé dans le livre qu'elle avait trouvé, surprise, et horrifiée, par ce qu'elle voyait de ces propres yeux !

 _Je pars maintenant, mais je reviens vite. J'espère que je serai là quand tu pousseras ton premier cri de vie, petit dragonnet. Je veillerais sur toi comme le plus précieux des trésors. Car nous sommes tous deux les descendants du chef de garde, personne ne pourra nous défier ! Et souvient toi, même pendant les jours les plus sombres, que tu es le descendant de Stoik et Valka, les parents du grand Kard, le tueur de dragon !_

Flovie loucha un moment sur les dernier mots. _tu es le descendant de Stoik et Valka, les parents du grand Kard, le tueur de dragon..._ Cette phrase traversait et transperçait son esprit par tout les chemin possible.

-Par Odin ! Hurla la rousse avant de reprendre à moitié son calme. Harold, tu aurai dû me le dire ! C'est carrément trop cool pour toi !

Elle ferma le livre d'un mouvement sec et bruyant.

-Tu vas tellement le regretter quand tu serra revenu...

Au moment où elle prononça ces menaces, Érik eu la mauvaise idée de présenter sa tête dans l'entre-jour de la porte.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ma fille ? Demanda le chauve d'un ton calme et souriant.

-Tout vas mal. Répondit-elle en plongeant son visage entre ses mains en sanglotant.

Le père affolé, se précipita au chevet de sa fille, mais quand ce dernier plaça sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, elle saisit avec rapidité la main de ce dernier.

-Hé jeune fille ! J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne vas pas dans votre...

Flovie redressa la tête lentement, adressant un regard des plus terrifiant et accusateur à Érik, qui ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

-... tête ?

Elle rouvrit le livre rageusement et présenta certain passage à son père. Le traumatisme qu'avait ressentit Kard le jour qu'il avait apprit de lui-même qu'il était cocu, les coups de gueule entre Érik et sa mère, et puis... ce petit écart qu'avait eu le héro et Émelie... neuf mois avant sa naissance !

-Puis-je avoir des explication ?! Gronda-t-elle très énervé. Et ne me dis pas que c'est le fruit du hasard, parce que là, c'est vraiment trop gros pour être une coïncidence !

Érik palissait face au ton autoritaire de sa fille, elle avait beau n'avoir que quinze ans, elle lui faisait froid dans le dos quand elle était énervée, c'est bien la fille de sa mère.

-Mais dit quelque chose à la fin ! Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Dit moi que... que c'est qu'un tissu de mensonge... dit moi que je ne suis pas la fille de Kard, car dans ce cas, ça fait de moi...

Flovie lâcha la main de son père, réalisant pour de bon où tout cela la mener.

-Papa... par pitié, dit moi que je suis vraiment... ta fille. Je... ne peux pas être, la sœur d'Harold ? Demanda-t-elle les larmes menaçant de tomber. Non, heu... sa cousine ? Les larmes coulaient un tout petit peu.

Et Érik remua, sans le vouloir, le couteau dans la plaie.

-Non, la logique voudrai que vous soyez oncle et nièce...

Il fit silence en se pinçant les lèvre aussitôt, mais Flovie avait très bien entendu, et cette fois, les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

-Oncle et... nièce ? Non, non non non, non ! C'est pas possible !

-Avec ta mère nous n'en avons jamais eu confirmation, même si le lendemain de... tu sais quoi, nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Mais les possibilité que Kard t'ai conçu du premier coup reste trop élevé pour que nous puissions faire la sourde oreille.

-Et malgré tout ça tu m'a laissé embrasser Harold et nous... oh par Thor, et Harold n'a pas dû faire attention à ce détail, sinon il me l'aurait dit. S'exclama-t-elle avec une légère inquiétude, avant de prendre une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Et dire que j'ai faillie faire l'amour avec mon oncle au moins cinq fois ?! Beurk !

Même si au plus profondément de son être elle aimait toujours Harold, mais l'idée qu'ils se bécote de nouveau lui donnait maintenant des hauts de cœurs.

-Papa, dans combien de temps commencent les hostilités ? Demanda la rousse en se redressant.

-Flovie, enfin, tu ne compte pas sérieusement... Commença-t-il avant d'être de nouveau coupé par un regard noir, il déglutissait avant de répondre. Dans peu de temps, très peu de temps... trop peu.

-Raah la barbe ! Ragea-t-elle en envoyant voler les couvertures.

-Tien c'est marrant.

-Quoi ?! S'énerva la rousse en se figeant sur place, assise sur le bord de son lit.

-Kard disait toujours ça quand il était énervé...

Flovie marqua un court silence en haussant un sourcil, avant de reprendre.

-... tu crois _vraiment_ que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? Demanda la rousse en croisant les bras.

-Heu... non, t'as raison. Il regarda ensuite le sol et lui lança ses vêtement manquant. Allez, enfile quelques chose de chaud et je t'emmène voir ton...

-Chut ! Coupa-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle avait senti la phrase de trop. Ne dit rien, j'aimerai enlever une image atroce de ma tête, et résister a des envies folles furieuses.

Une fois la jeune rousse habiller chaudement et équipé d'une canne, « juste au cas où le chauve avait d'autres remarque intelligente à faire », Érik et Flovie se dirigèrent vers la cour du château, la rousse se laissa porter par le chef de la garde, pour une fois.

* * *

Alukard avait été réveillé au clairon durant la nuit. Une vingtaine d'hommes l'avait détaché et de nouveau ligoter avec des chaînes de toute les tailles. Il était maintenant « libéré » de son ancienne prison, pour être de nouveau dans une camisole d'acier. Devant lui se dressait Alvin, avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Le grand jours est arrivé, Kard Haddock. Cracha Alvin d'un ton acide. Je me ferai un grand plaisir de pisser sur ta dépouille une fois ton cou rompue.

Le tueur de dragons se contenta de se tenir droit devant son adversaire, avant de lui envoyer un mollard gluant en pleine poire.

 _-Cadeau de la maison, connard._ Cracha Allurnite.

Alukard étira un sourire au dire de sa voix intérieure.

-Emmenez le. Ordonna le barbu en essuyant le cracha verdâtre du démon. Et que la fête commence !

* * *

La nuit était très avancée sur Berk. Tout les habitants étaient là, sauf deux ou trois retardataire. Ils étaient tous sous les murs creux autour de la cour extérieur du château, chacun une torche à la main. Au centre de cet attroupement, se trouvait un promontoire surplombé d'un grand pilonne de bois en forme de croix, et non une potence comme l'avait dit le Roi... la plate-forme de bois était également orienté vers la seule sortie de la grande cour.

Harold était à côté du roi justement, l'épée de son frère en main. Il n'avait presque pas dormi, et ses yeux étaient encore rouges dû a ses pleurs excessifs. Le représentant d'Angleterre Warren était là aussi, ainsi que sa femme.

Des messes basses flânaient entre les villageois sur la présence d'Harold aux côtés de ces personnes d'une haute importance, ils trouvaient cela étrange et inacceptable qu'un gamin comme lui, avait le grand honneur d'être à côté de Drago et de ses alliés. Mais alors que l'impatience se faisait ressentir dans l'agitation des spectateurs, la grande porte du château s'ouvrit en douceur.

Alukard sortit d'entre les grandes portes, enchaîné et maintenu comme une bête sauvage, une dizaine de garde l'entouraient, et le pointaient avec leur lance pendant qu'un autre groupe l'obligeait à avancer en tirant sur les chaînes. Alvin était en tête de fil.

Tout les villageois huèrent le condamné à mort, l'insultant et le maudissant de tout les noms !

Mais le démons lui, souriait. Il souriait et commença même à siffloter un petit air de musique avant de murmurer quelques paroles, qu'il prononça ensuite de plus en plus fort.

 _Certaines légendes sont méconnues,  
Certaines sont d'or et retenues,  
Mais vous vous souviendrez !  
Et jamais vous ne m'oublierez !_

 _Et pour ma simple erreur,  
Je reçois un poignard dans le cœur,  
Ainsi, vous pensiez m'effacer !  
Mais vous vous souviendrez, de mon passé !_

Ils arrivèrent en face du roi et de ses allier. Mais Alukard continuait tout de même à chanter à tu-tête. Harold priait les dieux pour qu'il se taise, mais rien ne se passa. Il détourna donc le regard du démon pour ignoré ses parole, pourtant révélatrice d'une dur vérité.

 _Et à jamais vos souvenirs seront hantés !_

 _Ma mère s'est battue contre mes rêves d'ado.  
Me couvant, accourant, toujours sur mon dos.  
Tous les gosses ont des rêves d'aventure et d'envol, et,  
les dragons m'ont permis de les, vivres !  
Allez, allez, laissez-moi, faites place !  
Je me suis baladé sur ces terres, et j ai laissé mes traces,  
Et c'est pour un simple écart que ce soir,_

 _je me retrouve pendu à un promontoire_

 _Tous, vous me dévisagez, mais ils faut que vous vous souveniez !_

Il dévisagea tout son « public » puis il reprit en clamant haut et fort ses paroles !

 _Certaines légendes sont méconnues,  
Certaines sont d'or et retenues,  
Mais vous vous souviendrez !  
Et jamais vous ne m'oublierez !_

 _Et pour ma simple erreur,  
Je reçois un poignard dans le cœur,  
Ainsi, vous pensiez m'effacer !  
Mais vous vous souviendrez, de mon passé._

Certains villageois demandaient au roi à ce qu'on le fasse taire, mais il semblait grandement intéressé par les dernières parole du démon.

 _Et à jamais vos souvenirs seront hantés !_

 _Puis après cette nuit cauchemardesque, baignant dans son sang,_

 _je me suis réveillé, et j'ai ressuscité._

 _Avant que je ne réalise pourquoi, un simple contact à la lumière, et mon âme se consumait à petit feu.._

 _Car je suis le contraire de lui maintenant !_

 _Je suis un vrais démon,_

 _tout le monde me croit fou,_

 _mais regarde ton roi et ces amis pourri jusqu'au trou !_

Ce dernier paragraphe avait fait rire quelque personne dans les rangs des habitants. Mais la majorité d'entre eux restaient droit et calme, tout comme Harold qui dévisageait le démon chanteur, ne prêtant aucunement garde aux paroles. Le silence fut ensuite le seul son ambiant, comme si tout Berk voulait entendre les dernière parole de la petite musique.

 _Certaines légendes sont méconnues,  
Certaines sont d'or et retenues,  
Mais vous vous souviendrez !  
Et jamais vous ne m'oublierez !_

 _Et pour ma simple erreur,  
Je reçois un poignard dans le cœur,  
Ainsi, vous pensiez m'effacer !  
Mais vous vous souviendrez, de mon passé._

 _Et à jamais vos souvenirs seront hantés !_

 _Puis, en cette nuit de démence._

 _Libéré par une amante._

 _Qui ma offre mon envole,_

 _ce condamnant elle-même, à la sentence !_

 _Certaines légendes sont méconnues,  
Certaines sont d'or et retenues,  
Mais vous vous souviendrez !  
Et jamais vous ne m'oublierez !_

 _Et pour ma simple erreur,  
Je reçois un poignard dans le cœur,  
Ainsi, vous pensiez m'effacer !  
Mais vous vous souviendrez, de mon passé !_

 _Et à jamais vos souvenirs seront hantés !_

 _Et vous vous souviendrez, de mon passé !_

Alukard fit maintenant silence en fixant droit devant lui la personne qui s'approchait de lui, Harold. Il se dirigeait vers le démons, la main fermement serré autour de la poignée de l'arme, il se plaça face au démon, le regard sérieux et froid.

-Harold Haddock. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Lui dit le démon d'un large sourire.

-Plaisir non partagé, Alukard ! Gronda Harold en fixant le démon dans les yeux.

-Oh mais quel courage ! Oser prononcer mon nom en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Dit-il avec un ton amusé, avant d'ajouter avec un petit clins d'œil. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

Drago vint ensuite se placer à côté du jeune brun avec un large sourire victorieux, ce dernier recula légèrement pour laisser la place au roi.

-Petit changement de dernière minute, Alukard. Les villageois préfère te voir brûler vif, que de te voir te balancer au bout d'une corde.

Alukard grimaça à moitié, il vont vraiment le brûler ? Mais pour quoi le prenait-il ?

-Quel dommage. Reprit ensuite le roi. Dire que notre cher ami ici présent, s'est démené pour trouver l'arme de son frère pour ton propre salut.

Le démons aux yeux rouge sang sourcilla, puis il se pencha vers le roi avec le peu de jeu qu'il disposait avec les chaînes.

-Drago. Chuchota-t-il en premier lieux. Nous avions un accord. Je disparaissais et tu laissais ma famille en paix, et ce que tu as fais est immoral.

-Attend un peu, c'est bien toi qui m'a dis que tu te moquais de ce gamin, non ? Répliqua le roi avec un sourire mauvais. Il a bien le droit de connaître la vérité, et puis, tu parle d'immoral, mais c'est pas moi qui viens de chanter ma vie à l'attention de mon frère.

-S'il apprend toute la vérité, je suis sûr qu'il préférera te découper la tête que la mienne. répondit Alukard d'un ton acide en se redressant.

-Alors qu'attend tu, hein ? Vas-y, dit lui vraiment qui tu es.

Alukard garda silence face au menace, toujours tranchante, du roi.

-Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux perdra la tête. Conclue le roi en s'éloignant.

Drago se tourna vers l'assemblée, puis il leva les bras pour calmer l'impatience de son peuple.

-Peuple de Berk ! Le dénommé Alukard, baptisé le roi des vampires, a été capturé par mon cher ami, Alvin. Nous donnant enfin la possibilité de venger nos morts et nos disparues !

Le roi fit de nouveau face au démon qui souriait toujours, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

 _-Roi des vampires ? Il est au courant que ça n'existe pas ?_

« Tout comme les sorcières, les loups-garous, les fée et les lycanels, mon cher Allurnite »

-Alukard. Je te condamne pour les nombreux crimes suivant. Tentative d'assassinat et destruction de bien d'autrui. Je te condamne pour le meurtre de Stoik, Valka, et Kard Haddock, pour le meurtre de sang froid de Émelie Perque, et tentative d'assassinat sur le chef de garde actuel, Érik. Je te condamne aussi pour vols de bien appartenant à Berk, et profanation de tombe et de lieux sacrées !

-On s'en moque ! Cria un groupe de villageois.

-Que ce démon brûle pour ses péchés ! Cria Alvin en croisant les bras avec un large sourire.

-Et bien qu'attendez vous ? Allez-y, faites moi rôtir et qu'on en parle plus ! Ajouta Alukard avec un rire démoniaque avant de s'adresser à Drago. Ça fait seize ans que tu as essayé de me tuer, et tu vois ce que ça a donné ! Je suis toujours vivant ! Il se tourna ensuite face au villageois. Vous tremblez tous devant un seul homme qui est innocent depuis sa naissance, alors que vous devriez avoir décapité ce roi qui vous manipule depuis toute ses années !

-Silence, vampire ! Cria le roi en frappant le prisonnier. Tu as tenu le même discours il y a des années de cela, et où cela t'a mené ?

-À la liberté, Drago. À la liberté... Répondit le démon avec un large sourire.

Drago s'écarta de l'homme aux yeux de sang.

-Mais aujourd'hui, personne n'est là pour te sauver, monstre ! Reprit le roi en faisant route vers le groupe de seigneur.

Un grand silence se fit dans la grande cour, allant jusqu'à glacer la colonne vertébral de Harold, d'effrois et d'excitation. Les gardes commencèrent à accompagner le démon à son billot, mais quelqu'un les stoppa. Le représentant Warren, et sa femme.

-Comme on se retrouve, malandrin. Seize ans, vous rendez vous compte ? Seize ans que ce malotru ma ouvertement manqué de respect !

L'anglais gifla le démon, ce dernier n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil, bien trop concentré sur la compagne de ce dernier. Une longue et imposante robe la recouvrait du haut du buste jusqu'au bout des pieds, et un grand chapeau muni d'un léger voile pour couvrir sa tête du soleil. La pauvre devait mourir de chaud, même en hiver ! Cette dernière, se sentant dévoré par le regard rouge du prisonnier, lui adressa la parole.

-Puis-je savoir pour qu'elle raison vous me dévisagez ainsi ?

-Votre visage, il me dit juste quelque chose. Répondit Alukard en la regardant de la tête au pieds.

Pourquoi cette bonne à rien l'intriguait ? Elle était juste une bourgeoise parmi tant d'autre ! puis, quand une mèche de cheveux rousse se fit la malle de sous le chapeau de cette dernière, Alukard fit aussitôt le lien. Il la reconnue immédiatement

-Oooh ouiii. Dit-il avec un léger rire étouffé. Vous êtes cette pauvre fille de paysan sur qui j'ai grimpé toute une nuit, il y a dix-sept ans. Ouais j'me souviens... vous avez crié comme une folle en vous gesticulant sur moi, comment ai-je pu oublier une telle catin.

-Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Se défendit la rousse couleur tomate. C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois.

Le démon commença aussitôt à pousser des cris d'extases très aigus, le tout en tapant le sol avec l'un de ses pieds.

-Oooh mon dieu ! Mais comment faits vous cela ! Oooooh ! Mais vous n'êtes pas humain ! Ohohohoh ouiii !

Alukard reprit ensuite son calme comme si de rien n'était, et se dirigea vers son billot, laissant la bourgeoise encore plus embarrassée qu'elle ne l'était déjà...

-Quel grossier personnage. Cracha Warren d'un ton acide en prenant délicatement sa compagne par les épaules. Vous allez bien ma chère, j'espère que ce gredin ne vous à pas offusqué ?

-Non, non. Merci bien mon cher.

Les gardes l'enchaînèrent donc au pilonne de bois après sa petite prestation qui avait laissé tout le monde de marbre. Harold était également sur le promontoire, face au démon. Il se réjouissait de ce qui allait arriver à cet homme, ses parents et son frère allez être enfin vengés ! Il resta sur le promontoire pour admirer le spectacle au plus près, mais en regardant de plus près le démon, le jeune brun apercevait que le condamné avait un pendentif autour du cou... il fit un pas en avant et approcha sa main du bijou étrangement... familier.

Mais Harold n'eut le temps de finir, car le soleil à l'horizon faisait son apparitions, juste en face du regard démuni du démon.

Dès le premier contact chaleureux, le pâle épiderme du démons commença à noircir, à se craqueler, et à devenir plus que tempéré ! Alors que tout le monde s'attendaient a entendre le démon hurler de douleur, ce dernier se contenta de pousser des rires effroyables avec une sorte d'écho maléfique dans la voix, comme si elle était doublée !

 _-Que_ la _fête_ commence _!_ Cria Alukard avec la voix mêlé d'Allurnite qui fut étrangement audible pour tout le monde. Vous _regretterez_ amèrement _vos actes_ ! Clama-t-il haut et fort. Je peux _vous le_ garantir !

Très vite, toute sa peau devint noire, avant de fondre en un tas de poussière à ses pieds, laissant apparaître ses muscles à vif et à sang. Ses dents, d'habitude droites et propres, se fracassèrent entre elle, avant de voler en éclat, pour être remplacées par des dents plus que pointue, aiguisé, et d'une couleur légèrement jaune. Puis ce fut au tour des cheveux noir du démons, ils tombèrent et glissèrent de son crâne comme un fleuve. Du corps tout entier de Alukard émanait une épaisse fumée noire dense et compacte, réuni ensuite juste au dessus de sa tête, cette dernière l'enroba, et forma comme une seconde peau. Seul ses yeux rouge sang étaient encore visible. Ce fut ensuite au tours de ses doigts, ses ongles comme sa peau, tombèrent au sol pour être remplacés par des longues griffes noires et sales. Mais le soleil lui laissa ensuite un peu de repos, le temps qu'il passe au dessus de la grande arche de la porte, Alukard laissa tomber son menton contre son torse. Son manteau noir semblait également prendre vie. L'épaisse couvertures noir se mouvait comme de l'eau légèrement troublé par le vent.

Harold était figé devant un tel spectacle, il n'arrivait pas bouger la moindre partie de son corps, cette chose n'a jamais pu être humain un jour, c'est juste impensable et improbable !

-Mais qu'attendez vous ?! Cria Drago à l'attention des grades. Abattez moi cette abomination !

Les gardes empoignèrent immédiatement leurs armes et se précipitèrent vers le prisonnier. Les archées tirèrent sur la masse noire aux yeux rouge, mais sans grand résultat, les flèches étaient pourtant plantées sur leurs cibles, mais elles ne semblaient pas la gêner plus que ça.

Alukard dressa son regard après quelque seconde d'inattention, il serra fermement les poings en voyant les lanciers s'approcher de lui, les pointes de leurs armes bien en évidence. En un mouvement lent, et presque lassé, il brisa ces chaînes, il se débarrassa ensuite des nombreuses flèches qui jonchaient le haut de son torse, mais alors qu'il adressait un regard furieux aux gardes, tout en commençant a faire un pas vers eux, les faisant reculer dans le même mouvement, une douleur indescriptible le saisissait dans l'entièreté de son corps, l'obligeant a tomber genoux au sol.

Le soleil venait de refaire son apparitions au dessus de l'arche. Un son strident résonnait aux oreille du démons, ces dernière devenaient de plus en plus pointues d'ailleurs, et semblaient également se séparer en deux parties. La douleur et le bruit l'abrutissait à un point, qu'il prit sa tête dans ses mains pour tenter de réduire la souffrance, tout en se recroquevillant sur lui même. Il poussa ensuite un hurlement qui résonna dans tout Berk !

Les villageois commencèrent à courir et à fuir dans tout les sens, apeuré et terrifié par ce spectacle macabre, affreux et horrible.

Seul le pauvre Harold était encore devant le démon qui était recroquevillé à ses pieds. Le brun avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il voulait faire quelque chose ! Il voulait venger sa famille ! Il voulait tuer ce monstre ! Mais tout son corps était paralysé et refusait de bouger. Un énorme souffle se dégagea de la masse noir, faisant légèrement tituber le jeune brun, lui redonnant aussitôt le contrôle de son corps par la même occasion.

Il jugea un court instant Alukard qui n'avait plus rien d'humain « si compté qu'il l'avait été avant », sa peau noir qui ressemblait quelque seconde plutôt a de l'eau trouble, était maintenant fixe et formait une sorte de seconde peau semblable à des écailles, deux paires d'oreilles pointues ornaient le dessus de son crâne, et les omoplates de ce dernier commençaient à se disloquer et à pointer le ciel.

Harold empoigna donc Varlik avec courage et détermination, et il l'abattit de toute ses forces vers la nuque du démon pour le décapiter ! Mais quand l'arrête fine et tranchante de la lame rentra en contact avec la peau noir d'Alukard, cette dernière se brisa en mille morceaux. Le corps du démons repoussa de nouveau Harold avec un nouveau souffle lourd et chaud, le faisant tomber du promontoire par cette poussée surnaturel.

Le soleil était maintenant parfaitement aligné avec le corps noir et écailleux d'Alukard. Ce dernier dressa son regard vers le soleil et le fixa du regard, à l'instant qui suivit, son corps tout entier se mit à réagir, il se redressa légèrement et décolla des quelques millimètres du sol, tout en écartant les bras comme pour prendre la forme d'une croix humaine.

Ces dernier s'agitèrent et se désarticulèrent plus qu'a la normal, ainsi que ses jambes qui commençaient a se plier dans un sens pas tout a fait... naturel. Alukard se positionna ensuite à quatre pattes comme un félin, avec les appuis qu'il faut au niveau des genoux, des poignées et des chevilles. Puis il commença à pousser des grondements sourd. Il sentit sa mâchoire se déboîter et s'allonger, tout comme son crâne qui commençait à grossir et à devenir légèrement plats sur le dessus tout en s'élargissant vers l'arrière. Ses omoplates poussèrent, et poussèrent encore, jusqu'à sortir de la masse noir pour former deux grosses bosses parallèle qui, doucement, se développaient tout en prenant de l'envergure.

-Harold !

Ce dernier se redressa difficilement, le dos légèrement souffrant dû à la chute du haut du promontoire. Il vit Flovie qui se tenait non loin de là, appuyée sur une canne. Elle avait un regard terrifié et paniqué ! Le brun ne se redressa pas avec aisance, titubant à moitié, et le regard légèrement bancale. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la rousse mais sur sa route, il sentit quelque chose rouler sous son pied, une sorte de petite pierre rouillé et mal-entretenu, il le plaça dans sa poche, puis, il refit route vers Flovie qui lui tendait la main, il l'attrapa une fois a porté.

La rousse avait tiré Harold derrière l'une des arches qui délimitaient les côtés de la cour central, servant normalement pour se balader a l'abri du mauvais temps. Elle s'inquiéta aussitôt de l'état du brun qui semblait légèrement perdu, distrait et choqué.

-Harold ? Tu m'entends ? Répond moi !

Il était encore grandement perdu, le regard vitreux et vide d'émotion, comme s'il avait vue la mort elle-même, il n'avait fait surface qu'au moment où Flovie avait saisie son visage dans ses deux mains. Harold cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître ce voile flou, pour enfin apercevoir sa belle rousse qui était morte d'inquiétude, avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Flovie. Murmura-t-il les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras, il hésita même à l'embrasser, mais un rugissement le fit sursauter. Le hurlement provenait du centre de la cour. Ils se cachèrent donc derrière les arches de pierres pour observer ce qui se passait. Ils furent aussitôt paralysé. De peur ? D'angoisse ? D'extase ? Seuls eux pouvaient le dire. La seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent à dire :

-Oh. Mes. Dieux !


	12. Annonce ! Vérité ou Mensonge

Salut ! Hé non, pas de réponse aux reviews pour ce chapitre, là vous vous dites : « oula ! Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !? » Et bien... vous n'avez pas tout a fait tord. Mais avant de de vous assommer avec cette nouvelle, je vais vous laisser lire ce petit chapitre, la suite de la nouvelle serra mis à la fin du chapitre.

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre : 11

Vérité ou mensonge

* * *

Harold et Flovie étaient encore pétrifiés, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire ! Alukard, qui était précédemment recouvert de sa seconde peau noir écailleuse, avait muté en une créature mythique et légendaire.

Quatre pattes munis de puissantes griffes, une longue queue qui se finissaient en deux voiles parfaitement identique, une énorme mâchoire destructrice et puissante, des yeux bicolores, l'un était vert, alors que l'autre était rouge, et enfin... une paire d'ailes semblable à celles des chauve-souris, replié sur le dos de la bête.

Un seul mot se faufila entre les lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte d'Harold.

-Furie Nocturne.

Le simple murmure du nom du dragon légendaire sembla glacer l'espace, tout en figeant l'atmosphère. L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre était au milieu de la grande cour, toujours peuplée de villageois et de gardes, il se dressa ensuite sur ses pattes arrière, puis tout en déployant ses grandes ailes titanesque, il prononça quelque mot en lui-même !

- _Pendant trois ans, vous avez joué avec moi, humains, il y a dix-neuf ans de cela. Mais maintenant, c'est à mon tour de jouer !_

Le Furie Nocturne poussa un hurlement en directions des hommes et des femmes qui se trouvaient devant lui, avec son simple cri, il multiplia par cinq l'affolement des humains, causant une cohue sans nom et infernal.

-DRAGON !

Crièrent les civils en panique. Le Furie bougea ensuite sa tête dans tout les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, avant de tirer dans tout les directions pour abîmer la structure des murs et des arches.

- _Alvin ! Où te caches tu, lâche ! Minable ! Sale rat ! J'ai un compte à régler avec toi !_

Les deux adolescents étaient toujours figés derrière leur pylône de pierre, impressionnés de voir par eux-mêmes le dragon qui avait intrigué Kard, quelques années avant sa mort. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, Flovie posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule d'Harold.

-Harold. Dis moi que je rêve. Demanda-t-elle.

Le brun se contenta de hocher négativement la tête, tout en gardant les yeux braqués sur le dragon, pour l'analyser plus attentivement. La peau noir du démon était couverte d'écailles, comme tout les dragons, mais quelque chose attira particulièrement son attention. Des blessures, comme dans le livre de son frère, mais beaucoup plus nombreuses que dans les souvenirs de l'adolescent, le dragon devait avoir seulement de légères traces de combats dû certainement aux parades amoureuses, mais ce n'était pas le cas... il y avait des brûlures qui couraient sur les flans du Furie et également des traces de coupures, mais certainement pas offertes par un rival, mais belle et bien par une main humaine, comme si quelqu'un avait torturé cette pauvre bête, pendant des mois voir même des années ! à en juger par le nombre impressionnant de blessures que dévoilait le dragon à chaque nouveau mouvement.

-Harold, ont doit partir, on est pas en sécurité ici !

Érik était sorti de nul part, il avait déjà l'autre adolescente dans les bras et invitait le brun à les suivre en lui tendant son autre main. Harold emboîta donc le pas au grand chauve pour sortir de la cour au plus vite.

Un filet d'acier tomba sur le dragon, le plaquant au sol, lui bloquant sa seule échappatoire, les airs. Des gardes commencèrent aussitôt à encercler le démon, armés de leurs lances, Allurnite écarquilla aussitôt les yeux à la vue de ces armes qui l'avait torturé et malmené pendant des années, il força aussitôt de toutes ses force pour se redresser, et pour se débarrasser de sa cage. Il envoya valdinguer le filet, pour ensuite tourner sur lui-même, assommant par la suite chaque assaillant beaucoup trop proche, avec un coup puissant de queue.

Les deux adolescents et le chauve était devant les grandes portes, portes qui étaient malheureusement fermées à double tour ! Ils firent donc demi tour, mais ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le dragon qui les fixait de son regard bicolore, ce dernier respirait bruyamment, et de la où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le museau de ce dernier se contracter, il avança ensuite vers eux, ses omoplates roulaient sur son dos comme celle d'un fauve, et quand il arriva dans la zone d'ombre de l'arche de la porte, il récupéra son apparence humaine totalement dépourvue de vêtement... cela était embêtant et... très gênant.

Alukard prit une profonde inspiration, faisant bomber son torse avec son aspiration profonde d'air, avant d'expirer de la brume légèrement violacé par son nez et sa bouche.

-J'adore l'odeur de la mort, du brûler et de la peur le matin.

Il avança ensuite entre les trois individus qui restaient figés devant lui, ils ne cherchèrent même pas à le saisir pour l'arrêter, mais Érik l'interrompit tout de même.

-Tu compte fuir !? Encore ! Cracha-t-il avec reproche.

L'homme dragon s'arrêta au niveau du chauve et le dévisagea avec un sourcil légèrement haussé.

-Je serais resté avec grand plaisir. Mais... J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il adressa ensuite un regard à la rousse qui le dévisageait avec un regard menaçant et méfiant, tenant fermement sa canne, juste au cas ou.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt, petite rouquine, et... je le sais... nos chemin son fait pour se recroiser. À très bientôt. Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il déposa ensuite une de ses mains sur la tête du brun qui était, comme tout les autres, paralysé. Le démon ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun, puis il pointa de son autre main une coupure qui était sur toute sa clavicule gauche, cette dernière se refermait à vue d'œil. Il lui adressa ensuite ces mots.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux me tuer, vise là. Dit-il avec un léger ton amusé en tapotant sa jugulaire légèrement plus haut. Stoik et Valka seraient si fier de toi, Harold. Tout comme moi...

Alukard fronça ensuite son regard vers les deux grandes porte avec un léger sourire sadique, du bruit résonnait derrière ces dernières. Il neutralisa la fermeture avec une simple pression à l'aide de sa main, faisant par la suite voler en éclat le mécanisme de verrouillage.

La porte s'ouvrit en douceur, laissant apparaître dans son entre-jour, un nombre peu impressionnant de garde tous armé d'arbalète et de hache.

-Attendez mon signal pour...

Un carreau se planta instantanément dans l'une des épaules du démon.

-Qui a tiré ! Cria visiblement le chef de l'unité.

Alukard effaça aussitôt son sourire, laissant place à un visage aigris. Il laissa ensuite chuter ses épaules dans un profond sentiment de déception, en haussant ensuite un sourcil, il attrapa la tige d'acier dans son épaule.

-Sérieusement ? Dit-il en extirpant le projectile qui le chatouillait légèrement.

Il retroussa ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître ses dents aiguisés, pour ensuite plier le carreau d'arbalète en refermant simplement son poing sur ce dernier, il se jeta ensuite sur les portes, pas encore tout à fait ouvertes, puis, dans une grande explosion de poussière noir. Sans détonation ni impacte. Il finalisa l'ouverture, tout en faisant voler en éclat le groupe en se transformant de nouveau en dragon. Il se posa ensuite sur le sol après son petit bond, et s'ébroua avant d'ouvrir en grand ses ailes. Il décolla ensuite en un éclair, mais avec une légère difficulté, un poids supplémentaire sur ses pattes.

-Tu n'ira nul par, dragon à la noix ! Parole de Mastok !

Le dragons baissa la tête, curieux et intrigué par cette voix si soudaine, il vit le fier représentant de la famille Jorgensson qui tentait de monté le long de ces longues pattes écailleuses. Allurnite fronça le regard, puis se replaça droit comme un pique en direction des cieux, il donna quelque coup d'ailes supplémentaire, et se retrouva en quelque seconde bien au dessus de Berk. Mastok était toujours là, solidement cramponné à lui avec les yeux fermés.

- _Un volontaire pour un baptême de l'air ?_ Pensa le dragon pour lui-même. _Très bien. Voyons voir si tu supporte la vitesse et l'altitude, oncle de Kard !_

Flovie, Harold, et ainsi qu'Érik, regardaient d'un air impuissant la scène qui s'offrait à eux, le dragon volait et virevoltait dans tout les sens. Tant tôt au plus proche des toits, et dans l'instant d'après à l'orée du ciel. De leur position, ils entendaient très clairement les cris de terreur, de crainte et les plaintes du père Jorgensson.

Ce dernier lâcha prise au bout de quelque minute, ayant beaucoup trop le tournis et la nausée pour tenir encore une seconde de plus ! Allurnite le prit entre ses griffe, et le balança tête la première dans sa propre maison ! Surprenant le pauvre Rustik qui était encore au lit.

Le Furie Nocturne aurait voulu se dégourdir encore un peu les ailes, voler pendant un petit moment pour se dérouiller, mais il avait une mission à accomplir ! Il fit donc un salto pour faire demi-tour, le tout dans un grand sifflement assourdissant, il fit ensuite le tour du château, examinant les différentes possibilité d'entrer entre ces murs.

* * *

Dans ce dernier se trouvait un groupe de personne. Alvin, Dagur, Rivus, Drago, Warren et sa compagne, escortés par dix-sept hommes. Tous couraient pour fuir le démon, jusqu'à en perdre halène. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et se stoppèrent, tous étaient essoufflé dû à leur course.

-Messire Warren, protégez votre femme et envoyez la dans mes quartiers. Ordonna Drago avant de poursuivre tout essoufflé. Nous, nous devons nous regrouper dans la salle du conseil pour nous abriter. Vous deux. Ordonna le roi en pointant deux gardes du doigt. Déclarez l'état d'urgence, faites sonner les cornes de brume.

Le groupe se sépara donc en trois. Les hommes d'un côté, Warren et sa femme escortés par cinq hommes de l'autre, et deux pauvres diables vers les hauteurs du château. Le groupe du roi arriva en quelque minutes dans la grande salle rectangulaire, éclairée par les nombreuses torches et braseros qui s'y trouvaient, mais également par un grand vitrail en forme de rosasse. Aussitôt les portes verrouillé, Drago s'empressa de saisir Alvin par le col.

-Tu m'avais dis qu'il était affaibli et sans défense face au soleil ! Gonda le roi.

Le barbu tenta de répondre, mais la poigne d'acier du roi l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

-Et au lieu de m'apporter un _vampire_ , tu emmènes un foutue dragon ! Dans mon royaume !

Dagur et Rivus séparèrent aussitôt les deux hommes, mais avec difficulté, et une fois les avoir isolés, ils demandèrent des explications un peu plus précises.

Drago commençait à parler quand tout à coup, un sifflement strident et assourdissent sembla résonner dans tout l'espace possible.

-Que les dieux nous gardent. Murmura Alvin à l'entente de ce simple bruit, plus que familier.

Aussitôt que les dires du barbu se sont fini, une ombre imposante sembla se dessiner de mieux en mieux au centre du vitrail.

Ce dernier vola en éclat, sous l'impact violent du dragon qui avait utilisé son corps comme un boulé de canon, il se laissa ensuite glisser sur le sol en dérapant pour se dissimiler dans l'ombre.

Cette intrusion avait prit au dépourvu tout les hommes qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la salle. Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie ! Mais ils furent stoppés par Alukard en personne, de nouveau sous forme demi-humaine, ses ailes étaient encore présente et lui recouraient la taille. Étant nu comme un ver, il était tout de même un minimum pudique.

-Désolé pour la rosace. Dit-il le visage plongé dans le noir, avant de rajouter avec un ton mauvais et vexé. Tu n'aura qu'à ajouter ça à mes nombreux crimes, Drago.

Il fit marche ensuite vers eux, les bras croisés sur la base du dos, et avec un visage fermé, il faisait sombre dans cette salle... mais quelques torches placées ici et là, empêchaient la salle d'être dans le noir complet.

-Attendez, s'il vous plaît, Alukard. Implora le roi derrière le groupe d'hommes. Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement ?

-Tu oses m'implorer, et me demander pitié ? S'indigna le démon au yeux reptiliens. As-tu eu pitié, quand tu as demandé mon assassina ? Ou l'assassina de mes parents ?! As-tu eu pitié ne serait-ce qu'à un moment pour Harold, qui a dû survire dans un monde pourri, sans parents ni frère pour l'aider ou même le voir grandir.

-Tout à toujours été de ta faute, depuis le début, Kard Haddock ! Cria Alvin.

Dagur adressa un regard surprit au grand barbu. « Kard ? Mais ce type n'a rien n'a voir avec lui enfin ! Aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental ! C'est juste inconcevable ! »

-Je ne peux peut-être pas racheter mes erreurs passées. Reprit le démon en se stoppant.

Baissant le regard vers le sol, il étira ensuite un large sourire avant de redresser la tête, ses yeux maintenant d'un rouge incandescent.

-Mais je peux toujours... soulager le monde, de votre présence infecte.

Il ouvrit en grand ses ailes, et donna un violent coup de vent pour éteindre toute les torches. Plongeant la salle dans une obscurité presque total, seul l'emplacement de la rosace manquante offrait un large anneau lumineux vers le milieu de la salle, là où se trouvait précisément le groupe. Le silence était pesant dans la salle, la moindre respiration était audible ainsi que chaque mouvement, mais Alukard lui, ne faisait aucun bruit, il était comme une ombre dans les ténèbres, et aussi silencieux que la mort elle-même. Il murmura quelques paroles qui résonnèrent dans toute la salle, comme s'il était partout et nul part à la fois.

-Vous m'avez prit pour un vampire pendant seize années... et j'avoue que je suis assez surprit, ou peut-être déçus. Vous vous êtes trompé sur mon compte depuis tout ce temps. Ajouta-t-il avec un léger rire amusé. Laissez-moi vous donner un petit cour particulier sur ce que je suis. Dragon de classe foudroyant. Le Furie Nocturne est le reptile le plus intelligent et le plus fort de tous.

Aussitôt sa phrase fini, il fonda sur le groupe et emporta deux gardes, avant de leur briser la nuque systématiquement, et de les laisser tomber à la limite entre ombre et lumière. Il reprit ensuite son petit cour.

-Capable de se repérer dans le noir à l'aide des sons et de son odorat, ces attributs font de lui le plus dangereux des prédateurs nocturnes. À côté de lui, les murmures mortels et les ailes-de-la-mort sont des petites natures. Il est également le plus rapide de tous ! Capable d'atteindre les très haut du ciel en tout juste quelques secondes, et de rester à l'orée du ciel pendant des heures, pour chasser sa proie, se balader et même profiter de la liberté.

Alukard emporta deux gardes de plus, et refit le même manège.

-Ils ne sont pas du genre solitaires, mais sont très peu sociaux avec les autres espèces, mais n'ayant vue qu'un seul spécimen, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais grâce à mon ami, Allurnite, j'en ai appris des choses. Très protecteur, malin et méfiant, ce dragon a un instinct maternel et paternel des plus débordants, le père reste pour protéger le nid, tandis que la femelle va chercher des poissons ou du gibier de premier choix. Prenez vous en un à de leurs petits, et ils vous pourchasseront jusqu'au bout du monde pour vous faire la peau, pas vrai Alvin.

Le barbu sentit une énorme goutte de sueur froide coulé le long de son visage à l'entente de son nom. Deux gardes supplémentaires se retrouvèrent au sol, la nuque brisée.

-Ce nid que tu as saccagé, il y a dix-neuf ans de cela, était un nid de Furie, et tu le savais. Tu avais fais cela pour attirer la mère, la capturer, pour ensuite te procurer d'autres œufs pour te constituer une armé personnelle de démons nocturnes. Mais ton plan n'a pas si bien fonctionné que cela.

Deux nouveaux cadavres occupèrent le sol.

-Certes, un Furie est venu toquer à ta porte, mais ce n'était pas une femelle, mais un mâle. Un mâle alpha, qui avait soif de vengeance suite la perte de sa femelle et de ses petits. C'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on reconnaît les vrais experts, car confondre un dragon mâle et un dragon femelle... c'est d'un ridicule. Sans le savoir, tu as tué la femelle que tu convoitais, et des petits Furies Nocturnes conçues entre un mâle alpha et une femelle titanelle, qui allaient éclore dans les jours qui suivaient. Tu n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux comme premiers soldats... dommage que tu les ais tous cassés.

Alukard élimina les deux dernier gardes en les écrasant violemment contre le plafond, il les laissa tomber ensuite au milieux des quatre hommes restant.

-Mais il y a encore une chose que je ne vous ai pas dit sur le Furie Nocturne. Ce n'est pas un dragon ordinaire comme les autres, bien que ses nombreux traits de caractère fassent de lui déjà un être unique. Le Furie Nocturne est ce que nous appelons, nous, un démon. Et savez vous pourquoi ce dragon n'est pas normal ? Un reptile comme les autres ?

Petit silence, significatif de leur ignorance.

-Il est l'enfant maléfique de la mort... et de la foudre.

Aussitôt les paroles d'Alukard terminé, le ciel commença à se couvrir de nuage noir, dissipant peu à peu la lumière qui persistait.

Des torrents de pluies tombaient sur Berk, ainsi qu'un déluge de tonnerre et d'éclairs qui venaient ensuite s'abattre sur le sol et sur certaines maisons, déclenchant par la suite la panique générale dans tout le royaume.

* * *

Érik, ainsi que les deux adolescents et Finn, était retranché la maison familiale, le grand chauve était devant la fenêtre avec les bras croisés dans son dos, il fixait du regard à tour de rôle le ciel, le château, et le reflet des jeunes qui étaient installés autour de la table, juste derrière lui. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'au cou, tous, sans exception, Finn claquait des dents, pendant que Flovie essorait ses cheveux imbibés d'eau. Harold lui, fixait avec un regard horrifié la poignée de Varlik qu'il avait encore en main.

« Je l'ai frappé... frappé de toute mes forces pour le tuer ! Et elle s'est brisé comme une simple épée de bois »

Flovie surveillait Harold du coin de l'œil, il avait l'air tellement choqué et abasourdi... mais une série de questions subsistait en elle, la jeune rousse se leva donc avec une légère difficulté et se plaça juste derrière le brun.

Ce dernier était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il sursauta quand sa petite amie posa une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

-Est-ce que... ça va ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

-Ouais... non. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de laisser tomber ses épaules. Tu te rends compte quand même. La créature que tout le monde prenait pour un mythe et un vampire, existe enfaîte réellement et c'est même un dragon... Son dragon. Reprit-il en désignant le morceau d'épée avec un léger mouvement de tête.

Harold avait le regard accroché sur la maigre poignée de l'épée de son frère, il n'avait presque que ça de lui... et il l'a brisé !

-Ouais qui l'aurai cru, hein. Ajouta Flovie en haussant les épaules.

Elle prit place à côté du brun qui avait visiblement besoin de réconfort.

-On a au moins eu de la chance qu'il ne nous ait pas tué.

-Ce type est totalement dingue. Ajouta Harold sans prêter attention à Flovie. S'il nous a épargné, c'est sûrement qu'on aura une utilité quelconque dans l'un de ses plans, tout aussi dingue que lui. Ce type est méprisable, fourbe et diabolique, ça, il faut lui reconnaître.

-Il t'a sûrement épargné pour une raison précise, Harold. Intervenait Érik. Il a massacré ta famille entière, et il doit jubiler à l'idée de te savoir dévasté par la simple pensé que lui soit en vie, et eux non.

-C'est ce monstre qui a tué ta famille ? S'étonna la rousse. Je pensai qu'ils avaient tous été tué par un groupe de brigand.

-Moi aussi, Flo... mais visiblement, on me ment depuis longtemps... depuis le jour de ma naissance même. Dit-il d'un ton accusateur à l'attention du chauve.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun échangèrent un regard envers l'autre sans rien ajouter, et après plusieurs minutes, Érik décida d'accompagner son jeune fils au lit, laissant également les deux adolescents en tête à tête.

-Décidément, cette semaine est forte en révélations et en surprises. Commenta la rousse qui regardait fixement son seul interlocuteur.

Ce dernier semblait toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensés. Flovie se plaça sur une chaise à côté d'Harold, et le fit revenir à la réalité en le frappant à l'épaule.

-Aie ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je peux savoir pour quelle raison j'ai mérité ça ?

-Il faut vraiment que je te le dise, Harold Haddock ? Répondit-elle en croisant les bras avec un air furieux sur le visage. Tu a menti.

-Tu peux être plus précise, s'il te plaît ?

Flovie plissa son nez d'énervement.

-Tu comptais me parler de ton frère avant, ou après de m'avoir apprit que nous avions le même sang !

-Mais comment tu... Attend une seconde. Comment ça, le même sang ?

-Le fait que ma mère et ton frère se bécote neuf mois environ avant ma naissance ne te dérange pas ? S'emporta la rousse en fronçant le regard.

Harold regarda fixement la rousse, la bouche bée et les yeux grand ouvert. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'un tel détail !

-Tu... tu n'avais vraiment pas remarqué ? Demanda ensuite la rousse un peu plus calme et penaude face au silence de l'adolescent.

-J'étais déjà chamboulé dû à la découverte de mon frère qui m'avait été caché depuis seize ans, alors comment aurai-je pu me soucier d'un détail aussi bref ?

Il marqua une courte pause, et resta figé sur place. Dans sa tête tout était confus, troublé et en désordre, et cette nouvelle n'arrangeait rien en plus... il avait reprit quelque seconde après.

-Dire que nous avons faillit aller plus loin hier...

-Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Harold. Ajouta Flovie qui sentait un frisons parcourir son corps tout entier.

-Mais... peut être que mon frère n'est pas ton père, peut être qu'Érik est vraiment ton père. Tu lui en a parlé ? Peut être détient-il la vérité sur tout cela.

-Il m'a dit que même lui et ma mère avaient de gros doutes à l'époque...

-Il est donc lui aussi au courant du livre. En conclu Harold. Ce qui explique beaucoup de chose.

Flovie prit une profonde inspiration, elle posa ses doigts sur ses genoux, puis elle fixa Harold avec ses grands yeux verts brillants.

-Je suis désolée, Harold. Dit-elle d'un ton serré avec une voix triste. Mais, on ne peut pas continuer. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'un enfant naisse de notre relations incestueuse. Même si, j'espère au plus profondément de moi-même, qu'aucun lien du sang n'existe entre nous deux.

L'adolescent se contentait de fixer la jeune rousse, les yeux légèrement brillants et attristés, le tout avec un mine de chien battue, il plaça ensuite ses mains sur celles de la rousse avec douceur.

-Harold, je...

Elle venait tout juste de commencer à parler, alors qu'Harold lui, venait de coller ses lèvres aux siennes, une dernière fois. Il avait les yeux fermés, tout comme elle, et sur le visage de la rousse, de lourdes larmes coulaient sans fin avec ce simple contact qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais échanger. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes avant de s'enlacer tendrement.

-C'était beaucoup trop beau pour continuer. Souffla Harold, avec le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Flovie. Je suis au moins heureux et comblé d'avoir vécu la plus belle semaine de ma vie, depuis ces quinze dernière années.

-Je suis désolé. Répondit-elle en sanglotant.

-Ne le soit pas, Flo. On dirait que les dieux continuent de s'acharner sur moi.

Flovie était fortement accrochée à Harold, les bras croisés derrière la nuque de ce dernier, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Flovie. Merci, pour tout ce que tu m'a apporté. J'ai toujours voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Être regardé comme mon frère et respecté comme lui, je voulais que les gens m'aiment et me respectent, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Et j'ai juste eu besoin d'un avant-goût de ce que nous aurions pu être, pour changer, devenir plus responsable et mature, et ainsi m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas besoin de changer pour plaire au monde. Les gens devront juste s'habituer à ce que je suis réellement. Tout comme tu l'a fais depuis toute ces années.

Ils laissèrent passer un petit moment, encore blottit dans les bras de l'un l'autre, avant de se séparer pour de bon. Flovie avait encore les yeux rouges, mais un grand sourire radieux était plaqué sur son visage.

-Malheureusement pour toi, maintenant tu n'a plus le droit à l'erreur, Harold. Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant légèrement. Ton frère est mon père ne serait sûrement pas d'accord d'avoir un membre de la famille en bas de la liste de la caserne.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne comptes pas me laisser tranquille, malgré que je sois ton oncle ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Tss, même pas en rêve. Rigola Flovie de plus belle.

Nouveau éclat de rire entre les deux adolescents, Érik descendit les marches quelques minutes après, il se plaça de nouveau à la fenêtre pour contempler le ciel.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Harold se leva de sa chaise tout en s'étirant.

-Je pense que je devrais rentrer. Dit-il. J'aimerai m'assurer que ma maison n'ai pas pris feu, ou qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de se remplir d'eau avec ce temps abominable.

-Tu veux que je t'acc...

-Non, Flovie. Répondit aussitôt Érik. Reste ici pour veiller sur ton petit frère, le pauvre n'a dormi que quelques heures chez son ami hier soir.

Il se retourna, puis, il planta son regard autoritaire dans ceux des adolescents.

-Je vais le raccompagner chez lui, et toi Flovie, veille a ce que Finn n'attrape pas la crève avec ce temps de cochon.

Harold et Flovie ne cherchèrent pas à contredire le chauve, celui-ci avait l'air plus que sérieux. Érik et Harold sortirent donc de la maison, tandis que Flovie se dirigeait vers l'étage pour s'occuper de Finn.

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et le ciel tout entier grondait et tonnait, le plus souvent accompagné par de grands flashs aveuglants.

* * *

Sur la route de la maison Haddock, Érik tenta de parler à Harold, mais ce dernier restait muet. Même si Harold était loin d'être rancunier, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait dissimilé la vérité pendant seize ans ! La seule chose que répondait le brun aux questions de Érik était :

-J'espère qu'on me restituera tout les biens de mon frère, comme on me l'avait promis.

-Bien évidemment que tout te sera rendu, Harold. J'en ai fais la promesse et le serment.

-C'est au moins la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Ils continuèrent leurs chemin jusqu'à atteindre la maison de l'adolescent, forte heureusement, cette dernière était toujours debout et en un seul morceau. Mais un détail attira l'œil attentif d'Harold, l'une des fenêtres était ouverte, alors que toutes les autres étaient fermés et recouverts par les vollets.

-Tu laisse souvent une fenêtres ouvertes ? Fit remarquer le plus âgé.

-Non. Et c'est bien ça qui me chagrine. Ajouta Harold avec un ton sérieux.

-Je passe devant !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, sur leurs gardes et attentif au moindre détail. Ils équipèrent de bougie pour voir où ils mettaient les pieds. Dans les premières pièces du rez-de-chaussé, rien ne semblait clocher. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'étage.

-Une question me brûle les lèvres, Érik.

-Tien, tu redeviens loquasse maintenant. Plaisanta le chauve d'un ton sarcastique et amusé. Vas-y, je t'écoute Harold.

-Où est-ce que mon frère dormait ? Enfin, je veux dire, quand il vivait encore ici ?

-Il dormait dans la chambre que tu occupe toi au jour d'aujourd'hui. Tout est presque d'origine.

-Quelles meubles lui appartenait ? Demanda Harold, assez curieux.

-Les commodes, les étagères, les armoires, le bureau et... je crois que c'est tout. Répondit Érik d'un ton incertain.

-C'est rassurant de savoir que j'ai un lit à moi. Plaisanta à moitié Harold.

-Ho oui, car je peux te dire, ton frère n'avait pas son matériel dans ses poches quand il était jeune. Si tu savais, quel sacré tombeur celui-là.

-C'est étrange.

-Quoi ? Demanda le chauve en se stoppant.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir que mon frère explique ses nombreuses conquêtes dans son livres...

-Et pourtant il en a eut. Reprit le chauve en rigolant de nouveau Tient par exemple, Molly Lortay, tu sais la mère de la petite Ingrid. Et bien il parait qu'elle venait lui rendre visite assez souvent, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cette petite Ingrid soit elle aussi ta nièce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Heu... Érik. Vous pensez, _sincèrement_ , que c'est le moment de parler de ça ?

-Oui pardon, excuse moi, Harold.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage, tout comme le rez-de-chaussé, presque tout était intact, la chambre des parents, la salle de bain, mais... la dernière salle était sans dessus dessous. La chambre du brun et anciennement celle de Kard.

-Non d'un p'tit bonhomme... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Se demanda Harold à voix haute.

Tout était retourné, lui qui était si organisé et minutieux, voir sa chambre d'un tel état le chamboulait ! Le moindre tiroir était retiré de son endroit d'origine, pour ensuite être vidé et balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harold ramassa les quelques feuilles éparpillés sur le sol, tout en se posant une tonne de question.

-En tout cas, celui qui a fait tout ce bazar à du être déçus de ne rien trouver je pense, il n'y a rien a voler ici.

* * *

Dans le château, Alukard avait fait une sacrée prestation. Les grand draps pendus aux murs étaient déchirés et brûlés, la table au centre de la salle avait volé en éclat, et le crâne du Cauchemar Monstrueux géant avait maintenant la tête à l'envers. Dagur et Rivus avaient eux aussi volé a travers toute la salle, pour finalement traverser un mur pour atterrir dans une salle juste à côté. Il ne restait qu'Alvin et Drago qui étaient encore debouts, mais pas au meilleur de leur forme.

Toujours plongé dans le noir total, les deux hommes étaient dos à dos épée en main, cherchant à l'aveugle leur adversaire. Ce dernier était assis sur la chaise du roi à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

-Une chose me trotte dans la tête, Drago. Demanda Alukard avec sa voix qui résonnait toujours dans la salle. Comment mon cher petit Harold a apprit une partie de la vérité sur son grand frère méprisé et exclu de tous ?

Le roi garda son calme, et étira même un sourire, sourire très largement aperçue par le démon.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelques écris à ton sujet, dans ta forge. Répondit Drago.

-Ha bon ? S'étonna Alukard en se redressant légèrement. Vous aviez pourtant tout saisi, et également brûlé l'endroit. Les rares preuves susceptibles de rester auraient dû brûler avec le reste.

-Apparemment, deux livres auraient survécu à l'incendie. Informa le roi. Et ils seraient en parfait état qui plus est.

-Deux livres dis-tu ? J'ai dessiné certe, écrit des rapports, mais écrit un livre en couchant des information pareil sur moi, ça jamais !

Drago continua de sourire avec un air mauvais. Alukard perdit patience et se leva de son siège.

-Qu'a tu fais sale pourriture ! Ajouta-t-il, les yeux injectés de sang. Qu'as-tu dis, écrit, ou pensé pour me pourrir l'existence ?! M'assassiner, tuer mes parents, et me forcer de vivre loin d'Harold ne t'a pas suffit ?!

-Mais je n'ai rien imaginé, Kard. Tout est venu du libre arbitre d'un fidèle de la couronne.

Alukard se stoppa à un mètre des deux hommes.

-Qui ? Qui a bien pu me trahir ainsi ?

Les yeux grands ouverts et cherchant à toute vitesse dans sa tête, il tenta de trouver qui pourrait bien l'avoir vendu.

-Les belles paroles ne vallent rien, face à l'allégeance à la couronne, Kard. Ajouta Alvin d'un ton mauvais.

-Un vendu ? Qui ! Qui aurait osé ! Qui m'a vendu ! Geulford n'oserait jamais aller contre ma volonté, et Érik, bien qu'il me déteste, a donné sa parole à mes parents juste avant qu'ils ne meurent, tout comme Émelie.

-Il n'est pas seulement un _vendu_. Il est aussi mon plus fidèle ami. Il a aidé Alvin à te balancer dans ta caverne. Il a ensuite prémédité la mort terrible de tes parents, quelques mois juste après ta seconde apparition en public. Il avait prévue aussi de se débarrasser du vieux forgeron, et tout les autres témoins disons... gênant, mais un événement tragique l'a... déboussolé... Il ne voulait plus tuer personne après ça.

\- Mais tu ne lui a pas lâché la grappe pour autant, je me trompe ? Demanda Alukard. Tu n'es pas du genre à laisser les gens décider par eux-même.

-Il m'a promis une chose, Kard. Et j'espère qu'il tiendra parole, le moment venu.

Au même moment, des cornes de brumes raisonnèrent dans toute l'atmosphère, faisant même trembler les murs.

-Et le moment est apparemment venu. Ajouta Alvin.

Le démons aillé dirigea son regard vers le trou dans le mur, le soleil commençait à percer les nuages noirs.

- _On dirait que la fête est fini, Kard._ Informa Allurnite, légèrement déçus.

Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir ses ailles, il sentit une lame lui traverser à moitié le torse. Il sourcilla aussitôt et baissa son regard vers la lame qui rentrait dans sa poitrine, et dressa ensuite ses yeux rouge en face de lui. Rivus était là.

-M'embrocher le cœur ? Dit-il l'air surprit et à la fois désespéré. Pauvre Rivus...

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Monstre ! Qui que vous soyez ! Clama le jeune homme mal en point.

Alukard saisit l'épée et l'enfonça plu profondément en lui, pouce par pouce, jusqu'à être à deux centimètres du visage du pauvre jeune homme.

-Tu aurais dû revoir tes cours d'histoire, ainsi, tu aurai su que les _monstres_ comme moi, n'ont pas de cœur. Toi, en revanche...

Il prit Rivus par la gorge avec un large sourire, ce dernier lâcha son arme sous l'effet de surprise, et tenta de soulager la prise du démon. Alukard dirigea ensuite sa main libre vers le torse de ce dernier.

-Le tien bat bien fort pour un courageux jeune homme comme toi. Si tu n'as pas peur de moi, pourquoi s'affole t-il de la sorte ?

*Boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom-boom !*

-Si on ne m'avait pas trahi et jeté dans cette grotte, j'aurai été plus qu'honoré de t'enseigner les rudiments pour ne rien sentir battre dans ta cage thoracique. Dit-il d'un air simple. Mais je vais te rendre un service, Rivus, fils d'Oslvalde, ou plutôt... un cadeau. Corrigea-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un ton mystérieuse dans la voix. Tu verras, ça fait un peu mal mais tu ne sentiras plus rien ensuite.

Le jeune homme commença à tourner de l'œil, le sang ne circulait plus, sous la pression exercée par le démon, cette dernière lui donnait par la suite le tournis tout en lui voilant la vue.

Alukard arracha la lame de son torse sans même grimacer, pour ensuite la rapprocher de son visage. Il lécha d'une manière presque malsaine le sang qui se trouvait sur cette dernière. Il plongea ensuite son regard hypnotique dans celui du jeune homme.

- _It gives the soul..._ Murmura Allurnite.

-Contre le sang... et le cœur...

Le sang sur la lame commença à luire d'une façon pas tout a fait naturel, il plongea légèrement l'arme dans l'estomac de Rivus qui grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur, avant de hurler d'agonie !.

Alukard lui, rigolait tout aussi fort que les hurlements de sa victimes, comme si ça l'amusait de l'entendre hurler comme ça.

Devant cette scène horrible, une seule personne trouva le courage de se ruer vers le démon. Dagur ! Armé d'une épée longue, il se dirigea en plein sur le flan exposé du monstre, tout en titubant. Alukard cessa toute activité, il extirpa la lame du corps du jeune homme et lança ce dernier sur son grand frère.

-Hé ho, frangins, tu m'entends !?

Il jugea les deux frères un petit instant, avant de concentrer à nouveau son regard sur le Roi et Alvin. Drago, apercevant que le démon le fixait, lui coupa toute envie d'avancer.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton pauvre frère qui va certainement mourir dans quelque instant, au lieu de t'occuper de nous !

Le démon se stoppa aussi net qu'une statue.

-Que dis-tu ? Cria presque le démon en écarquillant les yeux. Essaye tu encore de me berner pour avoir la vie sauve ! Maudit roi ! Demanda-t-il en pointant sa lame vers lui.

-Je compte également sur lui pour éliminer l'avant dernier survivant de la famille maudite. Ajouta Alvin.

« veulent-ils me rendre fou avec leur labyrinthe de mensonge !? »

-Avec tes super talents de démon, ne peux-tu pas entendre le pauvre Harold implorer grâce et pardon ? Demanda le Roi d'un ton moqueur et mauvais.

-Entendre, non. Mais sentir...

Alukard écarta les bras et prit une profonde inspiration.

* * *

Harold était profondément plongé dans son rangement, sous le regard plus que transpirant d'Érik qui était appuyé contre le mur.

Les sons des cornes viennes raisonner dans la maison, et au même moment, des voix résonnèrent dans la tête du chauve.

* * *

 _-Ha, Érik. Je suis content de te voir._

 _-Vous m'avez demandé, seigneur Drago ?_

 _-Oui. Je me demandai juste... Oh non, c'est ridicule._

 _-Vous êtes loin d'être ridicule, mon Roi. Je vous écoute._

 _-Cela fait déjà deux semaine que Kard à de nouveau disparu, et l'échec du second assassina de ce fouteur de trouble, me blesse légèrement..._

 _-J'en suis désolé, mon seigneur._

 _-En échange de cet échec, j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez d'une autre mission. Rien de bien méchant, rassurez vous._

 _-Je suis tout ouïe._

 _-Occupez vous du jeune Haddock. Aidez le, nourrissez le. Faites le sentir en sécurité au prêt de vous._

 _-C'est ce que je fais déjà, mon roi._

 _-Bien... bien... Mais ! Si un jour, Kard revient, il faudra me rendre un service._

 _-Le tuer sera pour moi un plaisir mon Roi !_

 _-Tuer ? Je veux bien, mais qui ?_

 _-Et bien, Kard ou Alukard comme avait-il clamé des deux semaines plutôt._

 _-Non. Vous laisserez ce monstre faire ce qu'il lui chante._

 _-Mais alors ? Qui voulez vous que je réduise au silence ?_

 _-... Harold Kard Haddock, troisième du nom._

 _Érik marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre._

 _-Comment saurai-je que le moment serra venu ?_

 _-Les cornes cher ami. Elles sonneront, et je compte sur vous pour faire la fierté du tout Berk._

* * *

Érik rouvrit les yeux en grand quand il entendit les cornes sonner de nouveau.

-Mon père m'a toujours dis que ces cornes servaient à annoncer l'arriver des dragons, c'est assez ironique quand on n'y pense, vu que nous somme attaqués par le dernier d'entre eux.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Confirma le chauve. Elles servaient à ça auparavant.

Il se plaça juste derrière le jeune brun, qui était toujours accroupi vers le sol, il dégaina lentement et en silence une dague accroché dans son dos.

-Je pense renter de nouveau avec vous. Ajouta Harold. Flovie et Finn seront content de me revoir, je pense, car rester ici avec tout ce bazar et ce démon qui veut ma peau, je ne serai pas tranquille avant de voir sa tête accroché au mur du château.

-Oui, ils seront contents de te revoir. Répondit Érik sans expression dans sa voix. En espérant ne pas croiser la mort sur notre route.

-Je compte sur vous pour m'aider, si jamais Alukard viens nous trouver. Ajouta Harold.

Il tourna son visage de trois-quarts avec un grand sourire vers le chauve, qui lui rendit un sourire presque crispé. Érik se baissa et posa ensuite sa main libre sur l'épaule du brun.

-Il n'aura même pas le temps de te toucher, Harold... tu peux compter là-dessus.

* * *

- _Kard !_ Cria Allurnite !

-ÉRIIIIIIIK ! TRAÎÎÎÎTRE !

Le démon fendit la salle en un éclair et passa par l'emplacement de la rosasse manquante, provoquant un ultime et dernier éclair, avant que le ciel ne finisse de se dégager.

* * *

Alors, par ou commencer. Déjà, je vous remercie d'avoir lue le chapitre jusqu'ici.

Sachez dans un premier temps, ce chapitre me déplaît un tout petit peu « Pourquoi ? » me diriez-vous. Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais plu trop moi-même. L'idée de base me plaît énormément, mais c'est plus sur le déroulement que ça coince.

Sa parle, sa fait des confiances et des révélations « je sais que vous adorez ça :P » etc, et sa n'avance pas, c'est très très bien, bien évidemment, mais au font de moi, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre aurait pu être mieux, j'ai donc recommencer ce chapitre 4 fois, « ce qui explique le retard et j'en suis désolé » mais a chaque fois il y avait toujours un petit truc qui me déplaisait, et qui me laissait sur ma faim... J'ai déjà eu ça pour la première fic, mes premiers lecteurs se souvienne bien de cette pause inexpliqué au début de la fic d'Harold l'exilé, et le seul moyen que j'ai eu de remonter la pente, était de faire un pause.

Vous comprenez donc ce que je veux vous dire.

« Une pause de combien de temps ? » me diriez-vous. Et ba... peut-être une semaine et demi, ou voir même deux semaines (a partir de maintenant) , histoire de me ressourcer, de faire le point sur les événements qui vont suivre, et de reprendre « éventuellement » de l'avance, car je n'ai plus un seul chapitre d'avance.

Car avant j'avais toujours un petit chapitre d'avance, voir même un et demi « histoire d'avoir un petit moment pour souffler, et pour réfléchir au déroulement de l'histoire, car, oui, je n'ai toujours pas de scénario pour cette fic, encore xD, en gros, je ne sais pas moi-même quand, où, et comment va finir cette fic » et vue que je n'ai plus rien, il vas me falloir reprendre de l'avance et vite !

Je vais donc profiter de ce petit moment pour avancer. Donc, la suite de la fic arrivera le vendredi 26 février, sauf si j'ai eu un hyper boost d'inspiration, et que j'arrive à écrire au moins 3 chapitre en une semaine x) « je ne vais pas me voiler la face, j'y arriverai jamais xD »

Merci d'avoir lue, et je vous à bientôt ! ;) :)

Je vous dis donc, à vendredi, et sachez que je vais faire _TOUT_ mon possible pour vous offrir une belle suite, et une belle fin qui ne ferra pas « _flop_ » x)


	13. L'incendie et l'incident

_Krokmou83_ : La voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 _Chouchou1302_ : Oui j'espère que personne ne va en mourir de mon absence xD Te plain pas, toi au moins t'as de vacances xD Voici la suite !

 _Alexandra135_ : Merci du compliment, on me le dis souvent que je suis un sadique x) ensuite, je suis ravi de voir que ma fic te plaise à ce point :) Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'Alukard est un gros malade xD mais on l'aime bien quand même :3 et si tu aimes son côté protecteur, tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre :P J'imagine que tout le monde à hâte de voir la suite xD

 _Little Sayuri_ : Merci ! Je suis content de voir que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Autant d'enthousiasme redonne la pèche !:) Pour savoir si Kard arrivera à temps, il te suffi de lire le chapitre ;) J'avais pensé à faire ça pour Alukard dès le début le coup des ailes autour de la taille, mais après, dans ma tête ils sont plus figé sur sa tronche que sur son entrejambe xD Et puis, le plus à plaindre c'est quand même Harold, car lui il était à hauteur, alors que Flovie, elle était dans les bras de son chauve de père qui n'est plus son père xD

Voilà la souiiiiite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

 _Domolia_ : Merci ! On me l'a dis déjà plusieurs fois déjà x) et je suis vraiment content de voir qu'il est plu, limite c'est le meilleur de l'histoire avec tout les retours très positifs que j'ai eu xD Excuses acceptées, vue la gentille review que tu as laissé, tu es toute pardonnée :) même si maintenant tu me fais la tête dû à la fin du chapitre et à ma pause xD

Hello... It's me ! TA GUEUELE ADELLE ! Rooh, celle-la je vous jure x)

Coucou les coopains ! Je vous ai manqué ? Je paris que oui :P Aujourd'hui, petit chapitre tout mignon avec des petites fleurs et des lapins rose... Quoi ?! Oui je suis entrain de mentir, et alors ? J'ai le droits, c'est ma fic :P

Un énorme merci à vous tous, lecteurs de FanFiction et du forum L'univers de Dragons. Merci pour votre soutien et de votre fidélité ! :).

Ça faits déjà sept mois que je suis arrivé ici, avec mon petit baluchon, et mes lacunes en or tôt gras feu, et si un jour on m'aurai dis :

Tanguy ! Le 17 Août tu réalisera un exploit ! Un exploit, qui chamboulera toute ta vie ! VOIR MÊME L'UNIVER TOUT ENTIER ! Tu écriras une fanfiction sur Dragons de plus de 110000 caractères ! Honnêtement, j'aurai ris au nez de cette personne x)

Encore une fois, je vous remercie, tous autant que vous êtes, même si vous me traitez de sadique « pour rire bien sûr, hein ? C'est... c'est bien pour rire ? :P » je vous aime tous quand même :3

Bon, le moment émotion terminé, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, une bonne matinée/après-midi/soirée, et je vous dis, à la semaine prochaine !

Merci à Le Poussin Fou pour la correction, et l'aide qu'elle m'apporte. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit que je faisais beaucoup moins de fautes, alors si un jour je fais un chapitre complet sans faute, je... ba je... Je sais pas ce que je fais, mais je le ferais, niah !

Poussin Fou : Tu m'inviteras pour sabrer le champagne !

Merci également aux membres du forum de L'univers de Dragons pour leurs fidélité sur ma fic. Les moments épiques, délirant et tout aussi foufou que je passe en leur compagnie, me rendent juste encore plu instable que je ne l'étais avant, Dark perd petit à petit son âme et se laisse consumer par la folie xD

Donc si je fais « peut-être » une troisième fic, je me mettrai à fond dessus pour qu'elle soit, au moins à peu prêt bien x) et surtout, il faut que je fasse un scénario xD.

Ou pourquoi tester de faire un os, un début, un milieu, une fin, c'est simple x) dit-il alors qu'il n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de comment son histoire va finir xD

Bref.

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !

Mon dieu ce pavé que je vous ai écris xD

« Rooh, mais il vas se taire à la fin ! »

Les lecteurs et lectrices en ont marre ! Il bâillonne Dark, avant de le lancer dans une cave x) Aujourd'hui encore, les légendes raconte qu'on peut entendre ses pleurs si on fait silence... cette légende est bien-entendu fausse ! x)

Allez chute, ça commence.

Ps : Vous m'avez manqué :D ça se voit, non ? :P

Poussin Fou : Oui, ça se voit vraiment !

Ps2: je voulez vous le donnez à 0H00 mais se soir je suis occupé, donc le voila !

* * *

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre 12 :

L'incendie et l'incident

-ÉRIIIIIIIK !

Alukard fondit à travers la pièce pour sortir par le trou dans le mur, causant par la suite dans la salle, un énorme coup de vent suivi d'un dernier coup de tonnerre dans le ciel.

Au même moment, Warren pénétra dans la salle du conseil, accompagné par une dizaine d'hommes, tous étaient armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Où est ce monstre de malheur ?! Cria l'Anglais de sa voix très aigue, armé de sa rapière.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, cher ami. Lui dit Drago. Il viens tout juste de partir.

-Partir ?! Où ? Et pourquoi ?!

-Cherchez un dragon noir en rogne qui rode dans les cieux, juste au-dessus du royaume, et vous le trouverez sans aucune difficulté. Informa le Roi.

Le petit gros se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur du château avec sa garde rapprochée.

* * *

Un énorme grondement résonnait dans tout le royaume, et un éclair gigantesque de couleur noir transperça le ciel, pour se planter en plein sur la maison Haddock. Ce dernier traversa le toit sans difficulté et vint ensuite finir sa course entre Harold et Érik, stoppant net le chauve qui avait commencé à abaisser sa dague sur le brun, et faisant également éloigner les deux personnes de quelques centimètres.

Aussitôt le coup de tonnerre fini, le feu commença à se propager dans toute la maison de bois, les poutres commencèrent à se craqueler dans un vacarme sans nom, et le crépitement du feu fut bien vite le seul son audible dans tout ce ramdam.

Harold était allongé au sol, face contre terre, les yeux mi-clos. Les sons, les couleurs et les odeurs se confondaient dans tout cet enfer, et malgré tout les « efforts » d'Érik pour réveiller le jeune garçon, celui-ci restait immobile sur le sol, comme s'il était... inconscient ? Mort ? Il aurait bien aimé vérifier, mais quand il avança les mains vers le jeune brun, le feu dévora l'endroit et se dressa face à lui, il semblait ensuite entourer Harold dans une sorte de dôme de chaleur, et pendant un laps de temps, il crut même voir une silhouette se dessiner dans les grandes flammes.

Érik rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, mais avant de totalement sortir de cette dernière, il lança son poignard sur la forme plus hasardeuse d'Harold qui était troublé par la chaleur. Il descendit ensuite les marches à la hâte, manquant même de chuter dans ces dernières, et une fois dehors, il se tourna vers la maison Haddock, le visage neutre, froid, sans aucune expression.

L'incendie était maintenant d'une telle importance, qu'il était très largement visible de n'importe quelle endroit du royaume. Touts les villageois s'agitèrent et se dirigèrent vers la maison en proie aux flammes, aussi bien pour maîtriser ces dernières que pour aider si possible, mais ils furent tous dépassé par une personne, ou plutôt, un dragon. Allurnite, du haut de son point de vue imprenable, avait vue très clairement l'incendie, il fila donc à toute vitesse, à ras des toits, vers son ancien foyer.

-Harold... Murmura Kard en lui-même. Tien bons, petit frère. Je ne laisserais personne t'enlever de cette vie, ou même te séparer de moi pendant d'autres mois supplémentaires.

Le Furie battait encore des ailes un court instant, avant d'arriver à destination. Sa maison... celle de son enfance, celle de ses parents... celle de son frère, elle était recouverte de flamme, du toit jusqu'au sol. Malgré le choc, il reprit ses esprit en une fraction de seconde et se jeta dans le tas de flamme et de bois cramé.

C'est en forme humaine que Kard termina sa course au milieu de l'incendie, s'écrasant tête la première dans les escalier de la maison, « La barbe ! » s'exclama ce dernier les quatre fers en l'air. Il se redressa d'un bond quand il entendit les poutres au-dessus de lui émettre un énorme craquement sourd.

-Harold !

Il sauta agilement en haut de l'escalier et appela une énième fois son petit frère, ayant fait la conclusion qu'il était ici, vu qu'Érik était dehors avec une vingtaine de villageois. Son premier réflexe avait été de foncer dans la chambre du jeune brun, et son intuition ne lui avait pas fait faux-bons pour une fois. Harold était bien dans sa chambre. Mais la vision de son petit frère face contre terre, en proie aux flammes et avec un couteau juste à côté de lui fit paniquer l'homme-dragon. Criant une énième fois le nom du brun, il se précipita à son chevet, le soulevant et le tournant avec délicatesse il vérifia en premier lieu s'il était encore bien de ce monde.

-Pas de sang, par pitié, pas de sang. Ni même une minuscule goutte ! Implora Kard.

Forte heureusement, aucun signe de blessure mortel ni de coupure. Rassuré, le plus âgée prit son jeune frère dans ses bras. Mais alors qu'il commençait à faire le chemin inverse, un énorme morceau de bois lui tomba sur le dos et le fit légèrement grimacer sous l'impact, mais il continua sa route lentement, plaquant Harold contre son torse pour le protéger d'une éventuelle blessure.

* * *

Dehors, hommes et femmes s'agitaient, faisant des chaînes humaines pour se passer les seaux d'eau, essayant désespérément de contenir le feu, mais en vain.

-Il faut réussir à éteindre ce feu, avant qu'il ne brûle tout le quartier ! Cria un civil.

Alors même que l'homme finissait de crier, le feu sembla doubler d'intensité. Un groupe plus qu'impressionnant de personnes se trouvaient maintenant devant ce déluge de flamme, tous se sentaient impuissant devant un tel incendie.

Une personne sortie des rands, les yeux larmoyant, la voix brisée, cette personne se laissa ensuite tomber genoux à terre à mi-chemin entre le groupe de villageois et de la maison en feu.

-Arrêtez là !

-Elle vas se tuer, l'inconsciente !

Deux hommes venaient de se précipiter sur Flovie, cette dernière tenta immédiatement, tant bien que mal, de se débattre, implorant et criant à qui voulait l'entendre.

-Mais restez pas planté là comme des idiots ! Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! On doit le sauver ! Non arrêtez, laissez moi ! Harold !

Flovie fut traînée en arrière, ses pieds traçants de grandes marques dans le sol. La maison commença ensuite à doucement s'affaisser. Le toit tomba comme un château de carte, tandis que les murs se fracassaient et se fissuraient.

-HAAAAROLD !

Le dernier cri de Flovie sembla déclencher l'inévitable, la maison tomba d'un bloc, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière et de suie. L'épais nuage opaque fut ensuite soufflé par le vent, accompagné des cris et des pleurs de désespoirs de la pauvre Flovie qui semblait inconsolable. La personne qui avait été son père depuis toute ces années, s'approcha d'elle, l'air très faussement attristé.

Les dernières gerbes de flammes sur les débris de la maison semblèrent ensuite s'étouffer par elle-même.

-Flovie. Viens ma puce, on rentre.

Lui dit-il simplement, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par l'incident qui venait d'avoir lieux.

Pourtant il l'était. Il était heureux d'avoir retiré l'une des dernières choses importantes aux yeux de son rival de toujours.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme on le dit si bien.

-Allez viens, ca ne changera rien de rester ici à pleurer et à te plaindre.

-Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il meurt ? Lui demanda la rousse avec la voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux, et le visage planté vers le sol. Pourquoi toutes les personnes auxquelles je tienne le plus au monde... meurent-elle toutes les unes après les autres ? Stoick... Valka... Maman... Et maintenant... Har...

Elle fut coupée par des bruits de décombres qui étaient déplacés, et des grognements plus que râleurs et plaintifs, et tous sauf humain... Une imposante masse noir se fraya un chemin entre deux poutres, quelques morceaux de toit et de murs.

- _Une maison ! Sérieusement ?!_ Gronda Allurnite en parlant en lui-même. _On m'a torturé, brûlé, mutilé, traité comme une bête foire ! Mais jamais, au grand jamais, on m'a fait tomber une maison entière sur le crâne._

-Cesse un peu de te plaindre, dragon-bougon. Lui intima Kard de la même façon. Tu ne vois pas qu'on a des spectateurs.

Le Furie dressa aussitôt son regard bicolore face à lui. Tout ces regards qui étaient plantés sur lui, ça lui rappelait les dures années qu'il avait passé comme bête de foire chez Alvin ! Des regards méprisant, haineux, et remplis de dégoût, mais c'était à se demander qui était le plus dégoûté. Les humains ou le dragon ?

Aucune importance !

Le plus intéressant c'était qu'il avait enfin Harold à porté de patte. Le jeune garçon était incontinent, soutenu par la mâchoire puissante du dragon par un simple morceau de sa tunique.

La vue du jeune brun pendu à la gueule du dragon, qui se balançait également légèrement de droite à gauche, était horrible. Certains se demandaient même s'il n'était pas... mort. Allurnite, qui entendit très vite les messes-basses des humains, déposa en douceur le jeune Harold au sol, sans pour autant lâcher des yeux ses éventuelles adversaires, qui étaient prêt à se ruer sur lui au moindre mouvement brusque.

Harold était allongé sur le dos, il avait le tient sali par la suie et la poussière, et les cheveux en bataille « si compté qu'il ne l'était pas avant bien-sûr ». Le Furie déposa ensuite délicatement l'une de ses grosses pattes sur l'abdomen du jeune brun, et exerça ensuite une légère pression sur ce dernier, espérant faire sortir avec ce procédé des petits nuages noirs de la bouche d'Harold.

Les deux hommes ayant raccompagné la rousse prêt des siens, étaient totalement médusés devant le dragon, Flovie en profita pour sortir une nouvelle fois des rands, et fut également la première à approcher le démon aux yeux bicolores. Ce dernier étant fortement concentré sur son massage cardiaque, exercé sur le petit humain, sursauta presque quand la rousse se mit à genoux devant le corps endormi ou inanimé du jeune brun.

-Harold... Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle plaça ses deux mains fines sur le visage couvert de suie de l'autre adolescent, tout en continuant ses lamentations.

-J'aurai dû insister. Dit-elle. J'aurai dû être là. J'aurai pu t'aider.

-Cela n'aurait rien arrangé. Lui répondit Alukard à genoux devant Harold.

Il était de nouveau sous forme humaine, mais ses ailes étaient encore présentes pour cacher sa nudité.

Le soleil dissimulé derrière des nuages, donna une occasion à Kard de redevenir « lui-même »

Flovie dressa son regard vers celui de l'homme dragon, qui était vert. Ce même regard vert qu'elle connaissait si bien, ce même regard seul, abandonné, apeuré, triste... inquiet et protecteur.

-Vous vous serrez juste retrouvé tout les deux en proie des flammes, et vous serrez tout deux dans le même état. Ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa main de sur le torse d'Harold.

Kard aurait juré que le cœur de son frère battait encore quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, faiblement serte, mais il battait ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était une certitude.

- _Cesse un peu de faire ton sentimental, et réveille le_. Lui dit Allurnite qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

L'hôte du dragon poussa un simple rire amusé, qui eu pour répercutions, une violente gifle de la part de Flovie qui avait les larmes qui coulaient sans retenu.

-Vous êtes content de vous, hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait cette famille pour que vous les tuiez tous ! Son frère, son père et sa mère ne vous à pas suffi ! Il a fallu que vous finissiez le travail !

Kard garda la tête dans la même position que quand il avait reçu le coup, comme s'il était figé dans le temps.

-Pourquoi vous avez faits ça ?! Cria la rousse.

Elle offrit une seconde claque au démon qui ne l'esquiva toujours pas, se contentant de juste basculer la tête dans le sens des coups qui suivirent à chaque reproche.

-Vous êtes une personne ignoble, Alukard ! Vous tuez, pillez, et volez sans retenue ! Vous faites ce que bon vous semble ! Et vous ne vous souciez jamais de ce que cela engendre pour les personnes encore là, en vie !

L'homme au yeux vert dressa simplement l'une de ses mains contre celle de Flovie, bloquant un énième coup.

-Tu te contente de juger sur les ragots et les préjugés. Dit-il simplement en concentrant son regard sur Harold. Comment oses-tu me blâmer, sans avoir apprit à me connaître.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous connaître ! Vous êtes un monstre, et tout vous accuse et le démontre !

-Ha oui ? S'exclama le démon aux yeux maintenant rouges. Mais dis-moi une chose, petite rouquine. Si je suis un tel monstre avide de meurtre, de sang, et qui adore provoquer la souffrance chez les autres. Explique moi pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué ce soir là, hein ? Nous étions pourtant seul, avec pour seul témoin la lune et les étoiles.

Il saisit avec une légère violence le col de Flovie, et la rapprocha ainsi de son visage.

-Remarque, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de te rompre le cou, là, ici et maintenant.

Un grand silence plana suite à la menace du démon, personnes n'osaient bouger le petit doigt. Ils ne étaient pas fou, ils savaient très bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à ce monstre !

Kard relâcha la jeune rouquine après quelques secondes, pour ensuite diriger l'une de ses mains vers le visage d'Harold, il lui donna ensuite quelques petites claques pour le réveiller.

-Allez la dormeuse, on se réveille.

Harold toussa des petits nuages de poussières noir après une petite dizaine de claques, rassurant aussitôt Flovie de voir qu'il respirait toujours. Kard aussi était rassuré, en partie.

-Harold !

L'adolescente le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, faisant légèrement crier le jeune brun prit par surprise, il lui rendit son étreinte après quelques secondes. Ayant le visage face à l'attroupement, il sursauta quand la voix roque d'Alukard raisonna dans son dos.

-Content de te revoir dans le monde des vivants. Dit-il d'un air simple et amusé.

Le jeune brun se retourna pour faire face au démon, il était maintenant debout et adressait un regard à toute la population qui commençait à se mouvoir vers eux.

-Vous ! Cracha Harold d'un ton mauvais, tout en se levant avec difficulté. Je suis surpris d'être encore en vie. Vous n'avez pas voulu terminer votre boulot le temps que je sois inconscient, je paris.

-Pas du tout. Répondit-il simplement.

-En plus d'être un tueur, vous êtes un mauvais menteur, Alukard.

-Ooh... je suis blessé, Harold. Répliqua-t-il amusé.

-Vous m'envoyez ravi dans ce cas. Avoua le jeune brun.

Alukard adressa un vague regard à la foule qui était de plus en plus proche, chaque homme et femme avaient une arme en main. Se disant que sa sentait le roussis, il empoigna l'un des bras d'Harold.

-Non pas que cette petite joute vocal m'ennuie, mais il est temps pour nous de partir.

-Moi ? Partir avec vous ? Mais c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous suivrez. Répondit Harold d'un ton sarcastique.

Il retira son bras de l'emprise du démons et recula de quelque pas, tout en soutenant Flovie qui avait toujours sa canne en main, mais qui avait décidé de l'utiliser plus comme une arme, qu'un point d'équilibre.

-Cesse donc de faire l'enfant cinq seconde, Harold. Dis-moi honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu as ici, hein ? Le monde entier te ment, te fuit comme la peste et te traître comme un moins que rien depuis le jour de ta naissance. Alors, à moins que tu ne sois fou, et que tu aime cette vie minable et misérable, je ne vois pas ce qui te retiens ici !

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Cria Harold énervé. Vous, vous êtes qu'un monstre ! Comment osez-vous parler de ma vie, alors qu'ici, personne ne veux de vous !

Kard se figea, atteint et blessé par les propos de son petit frère.

-Vous n'avez, ni famille, ni ami ici. Ajouta Harold avec un ton plus calme.

Harold avança vers le démon qui eu un mouvement de recul.

-Personne ne vous aime, et jamais personne ne vous aimera. Dit-il en poussant l'homme-dragon du bout de son index. Vous êtes une personne détestable ! Minable ! Pitoyable ! Je ne sais même pas si on peut vous qualifier de _personne_ , tellement que vous êtes sans cœur.

Harold termina en poussant une dernière fois Alukard, il manqua de chuter, se prenant les pieds dans des débris. Il fixa une dernière fois Harold avant de concentrer toute son attention sur leur publique.

 _Minable ! Pitoyable ! Personne ne vous aime ! Sans cœur ! Personne ne veut de vous ! Vous n'avez, ni famille, ni ami ici._ Toute ces paroles raisonnaient, et ricochaient dans toute la tête de Kard.

- _Dis donc, il en a lourd sur le cœur le petit Harold._ Commenta Allurnite.

-Mais vas-tu la fermer ! Ordonna Kard, d'un ton menaçant.

Il se redressa, droit et fier devant toute l'assemblé, puis, tout en adressant un regard terrifiant, il recommença doucement à se recouvrir de sa seconde peau.

-Alukard. Appela Érik qui se trouvait devant le groupe d'hommes et de femmes. Rend toi, tu ne peux pas gagner, ni t'enfuir aujourd'hui. Tu es fini.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous.. Misérables tas de larves.

Il serra fortement les poings jusqu'à s'ouvrir la chair sous la pression de ses doigts.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous tous ?! POUR ME JUGER DE LA SOOOOORTE !

Le corps de Kard fut de nouveau recouvert de cette couche, semblable à de l'eau noir. Il surprit ensuite tout le monde, en se jetant sur Harold. Le plaquant au sol. Il se pencha ensuite vers ce dernier pour lui murmurer quelque parole.

-Durant seize années. Je n'ai jamais, ja-mais, cessé de penser à toi ! Me demandant à chaque minute et chaque seconde. Comment trouver la façon la plus judicieuse, et délicate de t'avouer la vérité.

-Quel... vérité... Articula faiblement Harold, sous le joug de la poigne surpuissante du démon.

Kard n'eut le temps de finir, ayant reçu un violent coup de canne sur le dessus de la tête, il fronça son regard sur Flovie, s'éloignant finalement d'Harold, il se dirigea vers cette dernière.

-Flovie, Perque, Béroux. Dit-il en lui arrachant agilement sa canne des mains et la bisant sans effort, laissant la pauvre adolescente en équilibre sur une jambe. Tu as décidément hérité tout tes attribues de ta mère, la défunte Émelie. Quelle joie de voir que tu n'a rien à voir avec ton bâtard de père, Érik.

-Dernière nouvelle, Alukard. J'ai peut-être changé de paternel depuis hier soir.

Il marqua une pause dans son avancé.

-Quelle sottise est-ce encore ?

Il fut une nouvelle fois coupé dans sa réflexion quand il sentit quelqu'un se hisser dans son dos, pour lui sectionner une partie de la jugulaire, et redescendre « à peu-prêt » agilement devant lui.

-C'est Flovie, Béroux, Haddock, maintenant. Annonça Harold en se plaçant a côté de cette dernière cité.

Kard dirigea l'une de ces mains vers le sang qui coulé de son cou, il toucha légèrement la plaie du bout des doigts avant de grimacer, sans doute de douleur.

-Quel ironie, hein ? S'exclame Harold. Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ça, pas vrais ? Qu'elle idée as-tu eu de nous dévoiler ton point faible. Fanfaronna Harold en plaçant ses bras sur ses hanches.

-Harold, Flovie. Éloignez vous de ce monstre, on s'en occupe.

Érik se trouvait juste derrière les deux adolescent, et par conséquent, face à Alukard.

L'homme couvert de noir, dressa son regard rougeâtre sur ceux verts des deux adolescents.

-En effet. Répliqua-t-il tout sourire aux lèvres. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé être occis...

Il plaça une main sur le trou sur le côté de sa gorge et y exerça une légère pression, de la fumé s'échappa d'entre ses doigts, il retira sa main de son cou, dévoilant la peau noir de nouveau fermé et comme neuve, puis, tout en adressant un regard au chauve.

-Occis, par ma propre famille. Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Harold et Flovie s'échangèrent un bref regard, à la fois perdu et surpris par ce qu'ils venaient d'entre. Sa... famille ?

-K... Kard ? Prononça faiblement le brun surpris, intrigué et perdu.

L'homme-dragon étira un léger sourire, invisible pour les autres, étant dissimulé derrière sa peau noir. Il inspira profondément, écartant ensuite lentement ses ailles de sa taille, il les déploya d'un coup sec pour projeter les deux ados au sol ! Ayant vu discrètement Érik qui avait approché une lame, un peu trop prêt à son goût, du dos d'Harold. Il termina de se transformer par la même occasion, et se jeta sur son adversaire avec rage, tout en poussant un hurlement !

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, avant de se séparer quelque mètre plus loin.

Voyant le chef de la garde en difficulté, les villageois assaillirent l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre, avec toutes leurs armes disponibles. Apercevant les haches, les lances, les flèches, les masses et les fourches s'agglutiner dans sa direction, Allurnite tenta d'éviter habillement les nombreux projectiles en sautant dans tout les sens, tout en protégeant ses flans et sa tête avec ses ailles, sans pour autant détourner son regard d'Érik. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, des flèches commencèrent a joncher son dos.

Le dragon se tassa ensuite sur lui même, couvrant un maximum son corps avec ses ailles, avant d'envoyer des tires plasma en direction des pieds des villageois pour les faire s'éparpiller, ou reculer, et une fois la réserve de projectiles épuisée, et certains assaillants dissipés, Allurnite dressa son regard bicolore dans celui d'Érik qui se tenait face à lui, une épée en main.

Ils s'élancèrent ensuite systématiquement l'un vers l'autre en poussant un cri de guerre.

Assistant impuissant à ce lynchage et à ce combat déséquilibré, Harold se dressa et fixa du regard le dragon et le chauve qui avaient la ferme attention de se tuer !

Il ne savait pas si ce démon était son frère, ou si c'était une ruse pour le corrompre. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser s'entre-tuer son éventuel frère, et Érik, lui qui s'était occupé de l'adolescent depuis l'âge de sept ans !

Harold adressa un regard désolé à son amie rousse qui était au sol, avant de ce précipiter vers le dragon et l'humain.

Flovie tenta de l'en dissuader en criant son nom une énième fois, mais il était déjà lancé. Ce n'est qu'une fois à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, que Kard vit du coin de l'œil son frère se glisser entre lui et Érik.

Repensant à ce que cela avait donné la dernière fois, quand les deux hommes s'étaient lancé l'un vers l'autre, Kard fit ouvrit les ailes du dragon pour ralentir et se stoppa à un cheveux du visage d'Harold, tout comme Érik. Le jeune brun avait les bras tendu vers le dragon, le visage légèrement tourné de trois-quart et les yeux fermement clos.

Harold attendit quelques secondes, priant les dieux pour la mort soit brève et pas trop douloureuse. Il sentit en premier lieu un souffle chaud s'écraser sur son visage, faisant se soulever certaines mèches de cheveux, puis, un léger contact hésitant sur les paumes de ses mains qui fut ensuite complètement posé sur ses dernières. Rugueux et écailleux. C'était les seules sensations que lui inspirait ce contact, et voyant que rien d'autre ne se passait, il décida d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il vit ainsi qu'il était nez à nez avec le dragon, qui avait collé son front sur ses deux mains.

Il jugea cette masse impressionnante de muscles, d'écailles et de cicatrices, avant de concentrer plus intensément son regard sur les yeux clos du dragon, il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration qui était légèrement saccadée par un sanglot et un frisson.

-K... Kard ? Demanda Harold en abaissant légèrement la tête vers le dragon, comme pour s'assurer de sa réaction.

Allurnite répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Il sentit aussitôt les mains d'Harold raffermir sa pression sur sa tête, et colla même son front au sien après cette simple affirmation. Le dragon laissa sa tête blottit contre les paumes et le front du jeune Haddock, il sentait même quelques gouttelettes tomber sur le dessus de son crâne,

« _Des larmes de joie sûrement_ » en conclu instinctivement le dragon.

Il poussa ensuite quelques ronronnements, tout en frottant sa tête dans le creux des bras du jeune brun. Puis, une odeur étrange commença à emplir ses naseaux. Ça sentait le fer et le sel, et c'était chaud, pas aussi chaud que du feu ou qu'un tir plasma, mais ça avait tout de même une certaine chaleur. Il entendit ensuite Harold prononcer faiblement le nom de son frère, entre deux sanglot. Mais cette fois si, le ton n'était pas joyeux, ni surpris, mais apeuré, voir même suppliant, et Allurnite sursauta quand Harold commença à tousser gravement, projetant sur lui une forte quantité de ce liquide chaud aux goûts salé et ferreux.

Il savait que les humain pouvait extérioriser leur émotions par ce système de larmes, communément appelé des pleurs chez les bipèdes, ils produisaient normalement ce liquide qu'en petite dose, mais certainement pas quantité suffisante pour lui recouvrir tout le visage tout entier.

-Harold ! Cria Flovie qui semblait inquiète, apeuré même.

Allurnite soupira mentalement.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça gamine, je ne vais pas le bouffer ton p'tit chéri._ Dit-il en ronronnant de plus belle.

-Quel spectacle touchant. Cracha Érik d'un ton mauvais, accompagné d'un bruit métallique, comme s'il extirpait une lame de quelque chose... ou de quelqu'un.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as faits !? Pourquoi t'as faits ça !

Quand il entendit le ton plein de reproche, et de haine de la rousse, Allurnite ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, pour apercevoir Harold qui était littéralement affalé sur son museau. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la rousse hurlait de la sorte, Harold avait juste l'air blottit sur lui.

Ce dernier glissa légèrement de sur le dragon, en vue de l'angle très peu stable du crâne de ce dernier. Il fut emporté dans une chute inévitable, attiré par le reste de son corps penché, il se trouva donc allongé sur le flan, le visage collé contre le sol, et fixé en direction du regard d'Allurnite. Un visage... couvert de sang et un trou béant au niveau du torse.

.

.

.

Le Poussin Fou : Tu aimes les fins qui tuent :)

Dark FrozenV : Pas ma faute... j'aime le drama ! Moi-même j'ai la hype avec cette fin x)

N'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite reviews ! Même vous, les lecteurs anonymes, un simple mot suffi a me redonner le sourire :) Cela fait toujours plaisir et redonne également un coup de fouet pour l'inspiration ;) Allez, à la semaine prochaine pour... DU DRAMA ! Ooooh que c'est délicieux x) :P


	14. C'est dans les veines

**krokmou83** : Moi aussi j'ai été en manque de vos reviews ^^ Mais bon, cette attente n'aura pas été sans résulta, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance du coup ^^ Oui, Érik dévoile enfin son vrais visage et je pense qu'il n'a pas fini de surprendre le monde ! Merci de ta fidélité, voilà la suite !

 **Domolia** : Désolé de ne pas avoir pu publier le chapitre pendant tes vacances, j'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, mais ça a été en vain. Au moins le chapitre t'a plu, c'est déjà ça ;)

 _ **PROMIS**_ , j'arrête les fins horrible, tragique et dramatique... Du moins, je vais essayer xD

Je n'ai pas vue tes smileys, à part celui après : « bonne soirée/journée;) »

Si tu es impatiente, alors tu va être servi avec ce chapitre ;)

 **Little Sayuri** : Érik t'énerve, hein ? Je te comprend... il énerve tout le monde xD

Est-ce que je lui réserve un sort affreux, horrible et abominable à la hauteur de son acte pitoyable ? Peut-être :P L'avenir nous le dira.

Je suis content de voir que le coup du dragon qui ronchonne t'ai fait rire, moi-même j'étais mort de rire devant mon ordi pour cette scène ^^

Si la scène entre Kard et Harold t'as plus, alors ce chapitre tu vas l'adorer !

Pour tes autres questions, tu aura une partie de réponse dans ce chapitre ;) même si je trouve que ça a été un peu précipité, mais bon, chuuute, NO spoil ;)

Voila la suite et un grand merci pour ton commentaire :)

 **Alexandra135** : Merci du compliment sur ma fic ^^

Elle a vraiment un énorme succès PHÉ-NO-MÉ-NALE ! Et j'en suis moi-même surpris.

Heureuse au début, mais triste pour la fin, hein ? Alors ce chapitre te redonnera « peut-être » le sourire ;)

Tout comme Miss Sayuri, tu saura si Harold s'en sort dans ce chapitre ;)

Pour le destin funeste de mon chauvinisme oc, j'y ai pas encore réfléchis...

Le moment entre frères a vraiment eu un retour très positif, j'en suis fier ^^

Encore merci pour le compliment sur mon « super travail » ça me fait plaisir de voir que cette fic plaît énormément aux gens ^^

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

 **DeadlyFury** : ! Gros pavé en approche ! x)

Nan, c'est juste Darky, dieux, c'est juste pour les inconnues xD Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner jeune dragonite, si je veux, la suite n'arrivera jamais, Niak niak x) Je pense que, évidemment, les gens ont dû te regarder d'un air cheloup si tu as gueulé : QUOI !? x)

Ça me fait plaisir « d'entendre » que quelqu'un est accro à ma fic ^^ J'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand j'ai lue ça ^^ L'histoire n'est pas prête d'être terminé si tu veux mon avis ^^ Par contre te donner un nombres précis de chapitres... j'avais au début pensé à 20, mais vue les idées quelque peut loufoque que j'ai eu, elle en ferra facile plus que 30 chapitres x) Mais elle serra divisé en deux partie non égale je pense ( _ **Spoiler ! J'ai prévue un événement qui chamboulera un peu tout, le dépars d'un personnage, (fin de la partie une) J'en profiterai pour faire un petit saut dans le temps et lancer la seconde partie de l'histoire qui serra beaucoup plus mouvementé ;). Fin du Spoil !)**_

Tout le monde a été attristé, choqué et surpris par la révélation du lien de parenté de Harold et Flovie, sauf moi qui rigolait comme une otarie-âne-satanique-golum-stitche-chauve x)

Je pense qu'ont est _TOUS_ d'accord, pour dire que Kard/Alukard et le personnage masculin le plus drôle, attrayant, attirant, attachant et fou qui a été créé sur le fandom de Dragons x) Tout ce que ce type fait, pense, imagine et dis, viens entièrement et uniquement de moi-même, je suis mon propre oc x)

Si tu veux faire un Fanart sur lui ne te gêne pas, je suis preneur et je le mettrai en cover de l'histoire ;)

Pour la transformation, étant un grand fan de jeux Dark-fantaisie, j'ai été confronté à mainte reprise à des hommes qui se transforme en créatures surnaturel, merci Bloodbrone xD

Comment j'ai prévue de finir cette fic ? Et bien, déjà j'ai « spoil » la fin, qui serra donc dramatique, avec des larmes, des musiques triste et des masses de révélations ! et peut-être des morts Muahahaha ! et pour la seconde partie, j'ai déjà la fin alors que j'ai même pas le début xDDD au moins je sais où je vais x) Pour savoir si Harold survit, tu as juste à lire le chapitre ;) Pourquoi du drama ? Parce que... J'AIME LE DRAAAAAAMAAAAAA ! :D Ha oui... c'est vrais qu'il y a les autres tartuffe... ils faut qu'ils reviennent, Astrid et compagnie, bon, peut-être pas pour leur niquer leur gueule, mais au moins pour que Flovie finisse ce qu'elle avait commencé xD

Eeeeennnnsuite « mon dieux ce pavé que je suis en train de pondre xD » Un grand merci pour les compliment ça me fait très très très plaisir ^^, même si je me considère toujours comme un lecteur basique, mais comme tu l'as dis, y a cent-mille fois pire que moi xD Tu n'as pas a être jalouse, toi t'es une super écrivain ;) (d'ailleurs j'attends la suite de ta fic :P) J'ai mis pas mal de temps à trouver mon style et la façon de faire, maintenant que j'ai tout, je fais du boulot plus que convenable ^^

Je te souhaite, pour finir, une bonne continuation de ton côté, bonne chance pour tes futurs projets, et à bientôt sur le fofo de Dragons... ou sur WhatsApp, c'est celon x) Je pense avoir répondu a tout, au pire si il manque des trucs je te répondrais en mp xD

* * *

Hey ! Salut les gens ! Voila le chapitre de la semaine, je n'ai « pour une fois » rien à dire pour faire un pavé impossible, longue et chiant à lire xD (c'est déjà réglé dans les réponses aux reviews xD)

Je suis désolé pour le retard ! Il y a eu quelque souci technique. Le site qui ne marchait, mon nouveau boulot qui me prend tout mon temps d'écriture et de lecture, la bêta lectrice qui s'endort sur son travail lol :P Et moult raisons diverses et champêtres sans importance que je n'énumérais, histoire de fait court x) Bon, ne vous plaignez pas, au moins, vous avez le chapitre dans les temps « publié le vendredi OU le weekend :P »

Je vais donc juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et un bon week-end « dimanche » ^^ et je vais m'arrêter avant d'être pris par une crise folle furieuse d'écriture de pavé ! x)

Merci à Le Poussin Fou pour la correction.

Merci aux lecteurs et le lectrices du Forum de Dragons pour leur fidéliter.

Merci à Deadlyfury pour le follow et le fav ^^

Et merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux et nombreuses à me suivre et à lire, on a dépassé les 1000 vues ! 1017 précisément. Pour fêter ça, une musique modifié par moi-même dans ce chapitre ! Je sais que certains et certaines aime mes musiques ;)

Bonne lecture, bon chapitre et à la semaine prochaine !

Bring Me The Horizon : Blessed whit a curse.

La "Démonsité" est pour moi une variante de la "Monstruosité" mais version démon. Ce mot n'existe pas, mais je le trouve classe xD

Dark invente des mots maintenant... Mais où va le monde x)

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre : 13

C'est dans les veines.

* * *

Allurnite était figé, les yeux grands ouverts devant le corps d'Harold de nouveau inerte. Kard aussi était choqué.

-Non, c'est... c'est pas possible. Murmura le brun intérieurement. Allez, Harold. Lève toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de... de mourir... J'ai promis à Mère de te protéger, et de faire en sorte que tu vives longtemps et que tu sois heureux ! Ne me fais pas faux bond !

Le furie se laissa tomber sur ses appuis et laissa place à la forme « humaine » de Kard. Ce dernier se baissa vers Harold, glissa l'une de ses mains derrière la tête du jeune pour le redresser. Il plaça son autre main sur son torse, là où se trouvait une plaie sanguinolente, il tenta ensuite de trouver son poux mais seul le silence et le vide raisonnaient à chaque recherche. Puis, un léger *Boom-boom* fut tout juste audible pour Kard.

Érik essuyait sa lame recto-verso sur la protection de son avant-bras, tout en étirant un très large sourire, celui-ci s'intensifia en voyant Kard serrer son petit frère dans ses bras, dans un mouvement saccadé certainement par un sanglot.

- _Kard, on dois partir. Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de monde ici._ Informa Allurnite.

Le brun resta silencieux. Calant le visage du jeune garçon dans le creux de son cou, il laissa un dernier sanglot lui échapper, avant de sentir quelque chose couler lentement et lourdement sur ses joues.

Était-il en train de pleurer ? Lui ? Le démon sans peur, sans cœur et sans reproche ? Pleurait-il sur la dépouille de son petit frère ?

Il porta aussitôt une main à l'une de ses joues pour vérifier. Il pleurait bel et bien, mais pas des larmes ordinaires, non, il pleurait du sang. Ça c'était très peu commun.

Les villageois commencèrent à encercler le démon et tous pointaient leurs armes vers lui.

- _Kard ! Lève-toi, on doit partir !_ Répéta le Furie avec empressement.

L'intéressé ouvrit instantanément les yeux en grand ! Il dressa son regard rougeâtre et dégoulinant de sang vers les civils.

-Vous avez tué mon frère. Dit-il d'un ton étrangement calme et très inquiétant.

-Toi seul te l'ai enlevé, Kard. Clama haut et fort Érik. On dirait que supprimer les gens qui te sont chers t'amuse.

L'épiderme du démon se recouvrit de nouveau de noir, il retroussa ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître ses dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

-Tant d'innocents ont péri par ta faute... Tes parents, ma femme et maintenant ton propre frère. Quel genre de monstre es-tu ?

-J'en ai assez entendue. Clama le démon d'un ton toujours calme.

Kard loba Harold dans ses bras et se leva dans le même mouvement, avant d'étendre ses ailes.

-Vous vouliez me voir disparaître, c'est ça ? Et bien soyez rassurés, vous ne me verrez plus avant des années.

Les grande ailes de Kard se préparèrent pour décoller, mais un poids aux niveaux de ses jambes l'interrompit.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Implora Flovie en larme. Laissez le nous, je vous en pris. Dit-elle en regardant impuissante le corps d'Harold toujours inanimé.

Kard força la prise de la rousse pour s'en débarrasser, il la fixa ensuite de son regard rouge toujours dégoulinant, et lui tourna ensuite le dos à elle et à l'attroupement par la même occasion. Puis, avant que quiconque ne réagisse, il donna un gros coup d'aile pour partir dans le ciel, laissant place une nouvelle fois au Furie Nocturne.

-Il s'échappe ! Cria Érik.

Le chauve se tourna vers un homme armé d'une arbalète, il la lui arracha violemment des mains et mit en joug le dragon qui s'éloignait. Il tira le carreau qui vint se planter dans l'un des reins du furie, ce dernier sourcilla et jura à travers ses dents mais continua tout de même à avancer.

-Abattez cette erreur de la nature ! Hurla le chauve comme s'il était devenu fou.

Ce dernier reçu un gros coup de masse dans les bras, le faisant lâcher son arme par la même occasion.

-Laissez donc ce pauvre diable en paix. Ordonna Gueulford.

-Tu ose protéger ce montre ?!

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, Érik. Le seul monstre que je vois ici, c'est toi ! Pourquoi as-tu poignardé le pauvre Harold, hein ? Répond moi ! Avant que je ne transforme ta tête en targe de cuire !

Au même moment, des hennissements se firent entendre. Le Roi ainsi qu'Alvin, Warren et tout un groupe armé firent leur apparition. Tous étaient sur un destrier, sauf l'anglais qui semblait être sur un poney. Voyant le regard froid et très énervé de Drago, qui était pointé en direction du ciel, le forgeron manchot lâcha le chauve, bien que sa prothèse-marteau lui incitait le contraire. Le roi dirigea ensuite son regard vers la maison Haddock, un léger rictus sembla se dessiner sur son visage, il ordonna par la suite à hommes et femmes de retourner à leurs occupation. L'attroupement se dispersaient aussitôt l'ordre donné. Drago descendit ensuite de son cheval et se dirigea vers Érik.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda le roi en fixant le chef de garde.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, légèrement gêné et... inquiet par ce qui va suivre.

-Il... il s'est enfuit, mon Seigneur.

-Comme à chaque fois. Fit remarquer aussitôt le roi.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en soupirant, mais avant qu'il puise ajouter quelque chose, le chauve ajouta un dernier détail.

-Et... le garçon est mort.

Drago concentra son regard vers la maison calciné.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je lui ai empalé le cœur, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, mon seigneur.

-Est-il sous...

Le chauve le coupa aussi net.

-Non ! Non ! Son frère s'est occupé de prendre son corps. Informa-t-il avec un grand sourire. Sûrement pour l'enterrer lui-même. Il a beau être un monstre, à croire qu'il reste une part d'humanité en lui...

-Tu as laissé... Kard, prendre son frère ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cet étonnement ? Vous vouliez garder sa dépouille ?

-Mmh... pas tout à faits, mais il fut un temps ou tu n'aurais pas laissé passer ça, enfin bref. Le plus important maintenant, c'est de s'occuper des derniers détails.

Le groupe équestre fit demi tour une fois le roi revenu dans les rands, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château.

* * *

Flovie déambulait dans les rues de Beurk, ça fait tout juste une petite dizaine de minutes qu'Harold est partie avec ce... démon ? Ce meurtrier ? Son... frère ? S... _son_ père

Cette semaine n'aura vraiment pas été banale décidément.

L'esprit troublé et perdu, elle boitait « n'ayant plus sa canne pour se mouvoir avec aisance » tout en murmurant tout bas des tonnes de questions. La première qu'elle répétait le plus souvent était :

Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'il se jette entre ce dragon et Érik ?

Les autres questions se suivaient sans interruption.

Pourquoi n'écoutait-il jamais ! Pourquoi était-il aussi têtu ! Comment le destin avait osé lui retiré, _son_ Harold... Par qu'elle moyen, Kard, était revenu à la vie ? Était-il réellement mort depuis tout ce temps enfaîte ? Pourquoi tout le monde avait menti sur la véritable identité de ce dernier, et sur son lien de parenté avec Harold ? Et pourquoi... personne n'avait même pas semblé choqué en découvrant la vrai identité du soit disant Alukard ? Même si la possibilité que celui-ci ait menti, il y avait certain signe qui ne trompait pas. Le soit disant démon de minuit « un vampire comme nous répétait souvent les histoires de Gueulford » avait sauvé Harold des flammes, il l'avait ensuite réanimé par... on ne sait quel moyen, et maintenant... il l'avait emporté avec lui on ne sait où.

Croisant un groupe de personne qui blablaté tout sourire aux lèvres, Flovie en déduit instinctivement que touts les adultes devaient sûrement être au courant de toute l'histoire véridique, et que tous devait avoir la vérité entre leurs mains ! Mais si durant seize années, personne n'avait vendue la mèche, c'est qu'aucune âme qui vivaient ici, ne lui donnerait de vrais réponses.

Soupirant fortement et se stoppant au milieu d'une ruelle, Flovie s'appuya dos contre un mur et se laissa lentement tomber sur le sol, étant fatiguée d'avoir sautillée depuis tout ce temps en direction de... nul par. Le dernier endroit où elle voulait être c'était bien chez elle, avec son faux père qui avait empalé Harold. Elle plia ses jambes et les enlaça pour les tirer ensuite vers elle.

-Seigneur... faite en sorte qu'Harold est survécu à sa blessure...

Elle poussa un léger sanglot tout en blottissant sa tête entre sa poitrine et ses genoux. L'image d'Érik qui donnait un coup dans l'abdomen d'Harold la hantait. Une seconde, un geste, et le destin a fait le reste...

-Faite en sorte que Alukard ou.. quel que soit son vrai nom, arrive à le sauver, encore une fois. Les moyens, les méthodes et les techniques m'importent peu. Je veux juste...

Un éclair tonna dans le ciel, la faisant sursauter de peur, elle commença à vouloir se redresser, mais elle était trop faible.

« Tss, jambes à la noix ! » gronda-t-elle.

Un bruit de porte et une forte voix la tira de ses pensées envers sa jambe blessé, elle dressa son regard vers la source du bruit et elle aperçut le vieux forgeron sortir d'une maison non loin de là.

-N'ayez crainte, Madame Jorgensson. Votre mari se relèvera sûrement dans trois ou quatre jours, sa tête a juste perdu l'habitude de se faire balancer à travers une maison par un dragon.

-Encore merci, Gueulford. Je suis rassurée de savoir que mon pauvre Mastok n'ait rien, et pour Rustik ?

-Ba... ce qui lui faut, c'est juste une dose de courage, sans ça, il restera cramponné à son lit toute sa vie. Faites venir ses amis et peut-être ils lui redonneront la foie ! Et notre bon vieux Rustik sera de nouveau parmi nous ! Bonne journée Madame Jorgensson.

Le blond s'éloigna de la propriété et passa non loin de Flovie, l'apercevant assise au sol, seule et tremblotante, il lui adressa ses mots.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, jeune fille. Avec la journée qu'on viens tous de vivre, tu as besoin de repos.

-Il est hors de question de rentrer chez moi ! Gronda-t-elle en claquant des dents.

Le blond roula les yeux au ciel.

-Lève toi, allez. Je t'emmène chez moi si tu le souhaites.

-Du moment que Érik ne s'y trouve pas, ça me va.

L'estropier se baissa légèrement et aida la jeune rousse à se lever, voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses deux pieds, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup Gueulford.

Ils firent ensuite route vers la forge du grand blond, une nouvelle tempête approchant.

* * *

Haut dans le ciel, au milieu des trombes d'eau et des éclairs, Allurnite se dirigeait vers leur antre à lui et Kard. Tenant fortement Harold contre lui, le dragon sentait à peine le faible battement du cœur du jeune Haddock.

- _Kard ?_ Appela le dragon.

Le brun restait silencieux. Depuis leur départ de Beurk, l'attention de l'ancien tueur de dragons, était restée plantée sur son jeune frère, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas pu éviter qu'Harold se fasse empaler. Il se répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait dû l'emporter avec lui bien plutôt, ce fameux soir par exemple, où les autres garnements l'avaient humilié. Mais au lieu de cela, il avait fichu une peur bleue à Rustik, et rendu ensuite une visite plus que furtive à son frère et sa petite amie... il devrait d'ailleurs lui dire la vérité sur elle.

Un éclair tonna dans le ciel faisant sursauter Kard mentalement.

-Je suis... tellement désolé, Harold.

Il regarda la plaie légèrement béante sur le torse de ce dernier, par chance, la sortie et l'entrée de la blessure n'avait que vaguement touché un poumon, sectionnant seulement une ou deux côte et épargnant donc le cœur. Kard serra les poings, faisant également resserrer l'emprise d'Allurnite sur le corps frêle du jeune Haddock.

-Je te promet que tu ne rejoindras pas père et mère. Tu vivras, Harold. Même si pour ça... il faudra te ré-insuffler la vie.

- _Kard ! Tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense tout de même ? Harold est bien trop petit et trop chétif, et il est bien trop faible physiquement et mentalement, pour supporter un tel fardeau !_

-Un fardeau dis-tu ? Avec la vie qu'il a mené par ma faute, il est capable de supporter mille et une souffrance.

- _Mais la souffrance est autre que, quelques moqueries et deux ou trois œufs sur la tête. Sa vie entière sera chamboulée ! Il ne pourra plus jamais reprendre contact avec les humains ni..._

-Je sais déjà tout ça, Allurnite. Tu m'as déjà tenu le même discourt. Mais malheureusement, nous sommes prit de court par le temps, et je n'ai le temps d'emmener Harold voir un guérisseur quelconque.

Le ciel gronda de nouveau, comme s'il menaçait de tomber sur le monde. La pluie s'intensifia pour se transformer en une chute de grêle. Allurnite augmenta donc la cadence pour atteindre plus rapidement leur destination, tout en abritant Harold sous lui.

Cela faisait belle lurette qu'Allurnite n'avait pas volé de la sorte, ses muscles en étaient presque endoloris, même si Kard faisait en sorte qu'il puise prendre la route du ciel presque tout les jours, le manque cruel de liberté se faisait ressentir, et puis, il y avait ce carreau d'arbalète dans son rein gauche. Une nouvelle cicatrice à sa collection, super ! Mais pour l'heure, il y avait mieux à penser qu'à quelques crampes et une tige enfoncée en lui.

La grêle, le vent et le froid foutaient les écailles du Furie, le moindre virage et la moindre manœuvre, était un nouveau supplice pour le dragons maintenant. Kard lui, avait de nouveau son attention focalisé sur Harold, le jugeant de la tête aux pieds, il se disait qu'Harold avait beaucoup plus de points communs avec lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Déjà en premier, il y avait la petite taille et la carrure étroite. En second, les cheveux en bataille et indisciplinés. Il avait cette vivacité d'esprit, cette ingéniosité, puis cette soif d'aventure, de découverte et de curiosité.

Le reflet parfait de son grand frère au même âge.

Quelle ironie quand on y pense. Il connaîssait la vérité sur son grand frère que depuis quelque jours seulement, et sans le savoir, ni le vouloir, Harold avait prit exactement le même chemin que son aîné. La risée de tous. L'exclu du groupe. Le maillon faible. Le pestiféré. Le maudit.

Décidément, Harold et Kard avaient beaucoup plus de défauts que de qualités en commun. Et dire que les gens avaient osé espérer que le jeune Haddock ne chercherait jamais à suivre son frère...

 _Depuis que tu es né, tu as hérité d'une malédiction._

 _Pour les sottises de ton aîné, tu a vécu dans leur illusion._

 _Tu n'as jamais su, mais mon regard était sur toi_

 _quand tu pleurais seul, j'étais là sur le toit._

 _Je comptais sacrifié ma vie pour toi._

 _Mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui meurs dans mes bras !_

 _Oublie ! Kard ! Rien n'est vrai sur lui, tout est un tissus de mensonge !_

 _Oublie ! Alukard ! Car Rien n'est vrai aussi, tout est un tissus de mensonge !_

 _Depuis que je suis mort, j'ai été maudit par une malédiction_

 _Tu m'as fais réalisé mes tords, je ne prenais pas les bonnes décisions._

 _Tu n'as jamais eu,_

 _ce frère sur qui, tu n'a jamais rien su._

 _Sauf des tissus de mensonge._

 _Les humains mentent toujours..._

 _Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était me tuer ! M'effacer !_

 _Je n'ai jamais rien faits pour mourir, je voulais juste vivre paisiblement !_

 _Le furie m'a ressuscité, pour nous venger ! Les massacrer !_

 _Ils ont falsifié mes souvenirs, et t'ont menti sans ménagement !_

 _Oublie ! Kard ! Rien n'est vrais sur lui, tout est un tissus de mensonge !_

 _Oublie ! Alukard ! Car Rien n'est vrais aussi, tout est un tissus de mensonge !_

 _Oublie ! Kard ! Rien n'est vrais sur lui, tout est un tissus de mensonge !_

 _Oublie ! Alukard ! La seule chose véridique c'était !_

 _Qu'ils voulaient me tuer ! Me briser ! M'effacer !_

 _Aujourd'hui tu meurs dans mes bras, et tu disparais, len-te-ment !_

 _N'oublie ! Jamais ! Que moi ton frère, je t'aimerais pour toujours !_

 _N'oublie ! Jamais ! Je t'aimerai pour toujours jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !_

 _N'oublie ! Jamais ! Que moi ton frère, je serai toujours là jour après jour !_

 _N'oublie ! Jamais ! Que moi ton frère,_ _je t'aimerais pour toujours !_

Ils atteignent leur antre après cinq minutes de vol supplémentaire, Allurnite se faufila dans une faille qui se trouvait sur le flan de la montagne de pierre volcanique, il continua à battre des ailes encore quelque fois avant d'atterrir dans un grand endroit dégagé dans la dite montagne. Une fois redevenu humain, Kard, s'empressa de courir vers une grande pierre plate qui lui servait de lit, et y déposa Harold. Il déchira avec aisance la pauvre tunique verte du jeune Haddock, pour juger la plaie qui saignait de moins en moins.

Le jeune brun sembla frisonner au contact du froid, ce dernier tourna légèrement la tête vers son frère et entrouvrit les yeux, mais il y avait comme un voile devant son regard. Et les seuls choses à peu prêt visible qu'il pu apercevoir, c'était deux grands yeux rouges qui s'abaissaient vers lui, il laissa ensuite chuter sa tête contre la pierre. Il perdit connaissance.

- _Au moins, il ne sera pas conscient quand tu lui arracheras son humanité._ Commenta Allurnite. _Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?_

-Si on ne fait rien, il mourra de sa blessure, ou bien d'infection, c'est selon.

Kard tourna le dos à son jeune frère et fouilla du regard la caverne. Il s'éloigna du lit de fortune et s'approcha d'un tonneaux rempli d'arme de toute sorte.

- _Tu es bien conscient que si tu veux le sauver, il te faudra le tuer._ Fit rappeler le dragon, toujours insistant au prêt de Kard. _Car s'il ne meurt pas pendant la transformation..._

-Oui. Je sais.

- _Et tu es bien conscient de ce que tout cela implique, également ?_

-Encore et toujours, oui. Allurnite. Je prendrai mon entière responsabilité envers lui.

- _Si tu en es aussi sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insisterai pour te faire abandonner ton ambition. Après tout, il s'agit de ton frère. De ta seule et dernière famille._

-Détrompe toi. Il reste encore une autre personne, d'après ce que j'ai appris, mais pas dans le sens... propre de "Famille".

Kard fit sortir une épée du tonneau dans un grand bruit métallique, il frôla l'arrête de la lame du bout des doigts et fit couler un léger trait de sang le long de cette dernière, il se tourna de nouveau vers Harold avec sa lame immaculé de sang, il se plaça ensuite au chevet d'Harold et jongla son regard rougeoyant entre la plaie et le visage d'Harold.

-Désolé pour ce qui va suivre...

Il caressa affectueusement le front de son jeune frère et déposa un petit baiser sur ce dernier à travers sa tignasse brune.

-... ça risque de piquer un petit peu.

Kard empoigna l'épée qui commençait à luire d'une façon pas du tout naturel, il la leva haut au-dessus de sa tête et la rabaissa violemment, pointe la première sur le cœur du jeune Haddock.

* * *

Quelque minute après la fuite du furie avec Harold.

Au château, tout le monde était affolé. Les servantes, les gardes, les cuisiniers, les soigneurs, chacun était afféré à sa tache. Les derniers cités étaient les plus demandés, le démon ayant fait de nombreuses victimes et bons nombres de dégâts, il y avait de quoi faire. Les blessés étaient les premiers à être pris en charge par les guérisseurs « logique en même temps ».

Le jeune Rivus était sous la responsabilité de deux hommes et d'une femme, son frère Dagur ayant exigé qu'il soit soigné le premier. Il fut donc placé dans une chambre a part. La plaie béante dans l'estomac du jeune par-en-vrille avait cessé de saigner, et était même sur une bonne voie.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui intriguaient les soigneurs. Autour de la plaie soignée et refermée, il y avait comme une couleur noire qui commençait à ronger le tour de la blessure. Ils avaient donc ré-ouvert le trou dans l'estomac du jeune Rivus a plusieurs reprises pour nettoyer les chairs mortes et sales, mais plus il la nettoyait, plus la tache noire revenait.

-C'est tout de même incompréhensible ! S'exclama l'un des médecins.

Dagur, entendant le ton agacé et surpris du guérisseur, s'approcha de ce dernier.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le roux en regardant son frère qui se tordait de douleur en silence.

-Nous...

Le responsable s'approcha du frère du patient et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Nous avons soigné et lavé sa plaie à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne cesse de reprendre cette couleur noire et les chairs de mourir.

-Vous n'êtes pas foutus de bien faire votre boulot ? Demanda Dagur légèrement grognions.

-Monsieur, nous somme les meilleurs soigneurs de Beurk et des environs. J'ai soigné des hommes qui ont perdu leurs bras et leur jambes, et ce n'est pas une minuscule plaie sur un ventre qui va me déstabiliser ! Se vexa le médecin.

Le roux saisit le soigneur par le col et le rapprocha de son visage tatoué.

-Alors faites en sorte qu'il survive. Sinon, je veillerai à ce que mon frère soit la dernière personne que vous ayez touché.

-Vous savez que je vous entend ! Gronda Rivus en serrant de toute ses forces le drap du lit pour résister de faire sortir un hurlement. Je ne suis plus un gamin... Si mon état de santé est... préoccupant. J'exige être le premier à être mis au courant !

Le médecin s'approcha de Rivus une fois que son frère l'avait lâché, il inspira profondément et posa ses mains sur le bord du lit.

-Nous avons procédé au soin rudimentaire pour stopper toute sorte d'infection, d'hémorragie et pour stopper les saignement. Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance qu'aucun organe vitale n'est été touché.

-Mais ? Demanda Rivus en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-Votre... plaie, ne cesse de s'infecter. Nous avons recommencé le processus autant de fois possible, mais elle s'entête, et redeviens à chaque fois noire.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Rivus de saisir le médecin par le col.

-Ce sont des conneries ça ! Aucune plaie ne peut se réinfecter, comme ça, par la bontée du saint esprit ! Vous avez sûrement mal fait votre travail ! Alors... ouvrez moi encore une fois le bide, faites tout votre possible, soignez moi, guérissez moi, et faites en sorte que je puisse de nouveau marcher avant la fin de la semaine ! Sinon je vous arracherez la... Ha !

Rivus se stoppa et lâcha même son emprise sur le col du médecin, il serra son ventre avec ses deux bras et se tordit de douleur en hurlant.

-Mais faites quelque chose à la fin ! Cria Dagur.

Les trois médecins s'affairèrent autour du jeune Rivus.

Ce dernier se contorsionnait et se tordait dans tout les sens, il avait l'impression qu'on lui rentrait une épée bâtarde entière dans l'estomac, tellement qu'il avait mal ! Ses muscles se contractaient sans cesse, et ses hurlements variaient entre tout les tons possibles et imaginable, le drap ne résista pas longtemps à la poigne étrangement puissante du jeune Rivus.

Ayant entendu les cris de démence du jeune homme, cinq autres soigneurs sont venus prêter mains fortes à leurs collègues en difficulté. Ils commencèrent aussitôt à le ceinturer et à saisir bras et jambes pour immobiliser l'agité. Tout en immobilisant leur patient, l'un des soigneurs vit que la blessure se refermait à vue d'œil, il resta fixé sur cette dernière, les yeux grands ouverts tel un merlan frit.

-Lâchez moi ! Cria Rivus totalement hystérique.

Avec une force prodigieuse, il se débarrassa des nombreuses mains qui tentaient de le maîtriser, il se redressa ensuite sur le lit en position assis, et fixa ensuite ses mains qui ne cessaient de trembler toute seules. Les médecins étaient figés de peur. Dagur se précipita aussi au chevet de son jeune frère, lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule, il lui demanda s'il... s'il allait bien ?

-Je...

Rivus bafouilla quelque mots incompréhensibles, avant de baisser son regard vers son ventre. Il ne lui faisait plus mal, il se sentait bien, en pleine forme même. Mais pourtant... il se sentait différemment. Il avait cette impression de bien-être, de vigueur et de vie, mais il avait cette sensation, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui, en dehors de sa force qui semblé avoir pris quelque stéroïde. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur l'endroit ou devait se trouver sa blessure.

Étant de dos, l'aîné ne pouvait voir le regard de son jeune frère qui était paniqué, affolé et surpris par la découverte de son estomac intact, sans égratignure ni cicatrice. Il n'y avait que de la peau neuve. Dagur l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui adressant de nouveau la parole.

-Rivus. Je peux savoir pourquoi et comment, tu as repoussé les médecins ?

-Ils ne faisaient pas bien leur travail. Répondit-il indifférent. Ils ne sont pas capable de suturer un simple bobo. Tss. Je ne vois même pas comment ils ont fait pour pratiquer un tel métier depuis tout ce temps. Ça répond à ta question ?

-Oui. Enfin, je pense.

-Tu sais que c'est jamais bon quand tu penses. Plaisanta son jeune frère, sans pour autant ajouter un rire. Je... je pense qu'un peu de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal.

-À cette heure ? S'étonna le roux. La matinée est déjà bien avancé, Rivus, tu es sûr de...

-Oui. Répondit-il sèchement.

Rivus tira une couverture vers lui et se coucha sans un mot. Dagur jugea un court instant son frère avant d'adresser un regard aux médecins, qui murmuraient entre eux. Il les ignora en premier lieu, s'occupant de détacher les rideaux pour amoindrir la lumière, et une fois la chambre plongée dans une obscurité presque totale, Dagur se plaça face aux causeurs.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous fait encore ici ?! Dégagez bande de bons à rien ! Mon frère a besoin de sommeil !

Le groupe de soigneur sortit donc de la chambre en trombe, suivi de prêt par Dagur qui, tout en fermant lentement la porte, adressa un dernier regard songeur à son frère.

Une fois seul, Rivus eu un léger spams suivi d'un petit rire nerveux. Il tourna et se retourna encore et encore dans le lit, pendant des minutes qui semblaient des heures, sans arriver à trouver une seule fois le sommeil. Le tonnerre gronda soudain, le faisait se redresser comme un vampire de son cercueil. Il bascula sur le bord du lit et se dirigea instinctivement vers l'une des fenêtres.

\- _Donne..._ Murmura une voix sombre et ténébreuse.

Rivus se retourna, les poings bien en évidence. Il aurait juré avoir entendu une voix lui murmurer faiblement quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il approcha l'une de ses mains des rideaux et en saisi l'extrémité

\- _...Le sang_.

Rivus fit volte-face, la mâchoire serrer et le sang bouillonnant à ses oreilles.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Dit-il accompagné d'un éclair qui vint illuminé faiblement la pièce dans les entre-jours des rideaux.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut retournée, il saisit donc l'autre rideau, et les écarta en grands pour laisser apparaître Beurk. Beurk sous une pluie de grêle. Beurk dans l'obscurité. Alors que Rivus regardait à travers la fenêtre, il fut attiré par son reflet, reflet qui était étrange. Il semblait lui sourire, d'un air mauvais... et parfois même lui tirer la langue ?! Il soupira comme pour se dire que ce n'était rien, il fit route vers le lit, mais quand il passa prêt d'un miroir à pied, il se stoppa devant celui-ci.

Il jugea en premier le côté orienté vers la face réfléchissante, rien d'anormal à première vue, mis à par qu'il trouvait ses avant-bras beaucoup plus imposant qu'a la normal... et la tunique qu'il portait un peu juste en niveau de... de tout. Mais c'est une fois qu'il se tourna totalement face au miroir qu'il eu un choc.

* * *

- _Il est mort._ Fit remarquer Allurnite.

Kard retira la lame du corps de son jeune frère, il fit ensuite un mouliné et frappa le vide avec son arme pour enlever le sang qui se trouvait dessus.

- _Nous commençons ?_ Demanda le dragon.

-Bien-entendu. Je n'ai pas tué mon frère pour laisser son corps moisir ici.

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration, Kard laissa chuter la lame au sol, avant d'écarter les bras, avant d'enchaîner des incantations.

-Il abandonne sa nature...

- _Pour la démonsité..._

-Il laisse son passé s'envoler...

- _Et rejoint les très hauts du ciel..._

-Il se laisse étouffer...

- _Pour se faire envahir par le feu..._

-Il abandonne la vie...

Kard apporta l'un de ses avant-bras à sa bouche et croqua dans ce dernier, du sang s'écoula de la blessure et glissa le long de son bras jusqu'à ses mains. Plaçant son membre meurtri juste au-dessus d'Harold, il laissa des gouttelettes tomber à l'intérieur de la plaie.

- _Pour embrasser la mort..._

Le trou se ferma à vue d'œil, rétrécissant comme le ferait un bout de papier qui brûle. La blessure une fois disparue, les tissus réparés et renouvelés pour qu'aucune trace ne persiste, les organes d'Harold reprirent tous leurs activité d'un seul coup. Kard plaça une ses mains sur le torse d'Harold, il sentit aussitôt le cœur battre et augmenter progressivement ses pulsations.

-Harold ? Appela Kard d'une voix calme, gentille et agréablement douce.

Le jeune Haddock commença à grogner, mécontent d'être tiré du lit, il prit une profonde inspiration par nez et commença aussitôt à tousser comme un nouveau né, il se redressa donc pour ne pas s'étouffer. Kard lui donnait quelques petites tapes dans le dos, tout en lui disant d'aller en douceur.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demande-t-il avec la vue à moitié troublé. Où suis-je ?

-En sécurité. Lui répondit son frère.

Harold sursauta à l'entente de la voix roque, il se tourna de trois-quart vers lui, légèrement intimidé, il ne vit au début que deux grandes taches vertes dans une silhouette noir, mais après avoir réhabituer ses yeux à l'obscurité, il vit très distinctement son frère.

-Comment te sens tu ? Demanda ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Vertige ? Mal de tête ? Nausées ? Oreille qui bourdonne ? Peut-être as-tu la vue légèrement trouble ?

-Non non. Répondit le jeune brun avec empressement. Je vais bien. Merci de vous en inquiétez.

-C'est tout naturel voyons.

Kard s'éloigna ensuite du lit de pierre, histoire d'aller chercher un vêtement ou deux pour se couvrir, lui et aussi son frère. Harold lui pendant ce temps, regarder la grotte ? L'antre ? La caverne ? La... maison de son frère ? Il jugea cette endroit plongé dans les ténèbres, mais pour une raison qu'Harold ignorait, il y voyait comme en plein jour... Elle avait l'air d'une grotte totalement ordinaire, c'était... rocheux, humide, étroit par certains endroit. Une grotte quoi. Il bascula sur l'un des côtés de la plate-forme de pierre, il laissa ensuite un court instant ses pieds flotter dans le vide avant de les poser au sol.

Kard fit de nouveau apparition, habillé d'un manteau descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, légèrement entre-ouvert et de couleur noir « il était visiblement torse nue en dessous » il disposait aussi d'une paire de gant léger, d'un pantalon en tissue léger tout aussi sombre, et d'une paire de botte lui arrivant aux mollets. Je vous laisse deviner la couleur. Il avait également les bras chargés de vêtement.

-Tien, fait ton choix. Dit-il en déposant ce qu'il transportait.

Harold jugea le tas de vêtement, un léger sourire amusé collé au visage, avec un sourcil haussé. Il fit défiler les nombreuses tuniques et pantalons. Du noir, encore du noir, toujours du noir, et encore plus de noir... Comme si son frère avait deviné ses pensé, il l'informa qu'il n'avait que ça sous les mains. Harold roula donc les yeux au ciel, et jeta son dévolue sur... une tunique noir. Vue qu'il n'y avait que ça apparemment... « c'est pas grave, Harold. Tu vas bien réussir à trouver une tunique verte et marron quelque par.. » Il enfila en vitesse les vêtements couleur nuit et se plaça ensuite face à... son frère.

Kard se baissa ensuite face à lui avec un grand sourire bien-veillant, il posa ensuite une main sur la tête du jeune brun et commença à lui ébouriffer sa tendre et soyeuse chevelure.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je suis content je t'avoir sorti de cet endroit maudit. Une semaine de plus, et ils auraient réussi à te transformer en chasseur de démon, Hahaha.

Malgré l'air jovial et bon-enfant du grand brun, Harold resta silencieux, et n'adressa même pas un petit sourire à son frère.

-Je sais à ce que tu pense, Harold. Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Ha oui ? Et à quoi je pense, hein ? Je serai étonné que vous arriviez à voir clair dans ma tête, alors que moi, c'est tout juste si j'arrive à faire le point de cette journée, et sur l'endroit où je me trouve. Et puis... qu'est-ce que vous m'aves fait ? Je me souviens d'avoir vue une lame passer à travers mon ventre avant de... m'évanouir ?

-Je vais te répondre, clairement et simplement. Dit-il toujours accroupie devant lui. Tu as été mené par le bout du nez durant quinze ans. Érik, Drago, le royaume, tous, mais avec quelques exceptions, ont essayé de te cacher la vérité en te lavant le cerveau et en te retournant contre moi. Mais je savais, malin comme tu es, que tu allais trouver quelque chose pour faire bouger les choses...

Kard se leva ensuite et pointa son index vers leur toit.

-L'endroit où tu te trouves, c'est chez moi, loin de l'agitation et de la cohue du royaume, mais surtout, hors de porté de toute attaque surprise. Si quelqu'un approche, je le verrai et le sentirai à des kilomètres.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un coin reculé de l'antre, Harold lui emboîta le pas, exigeant avoir toute les réponses.

-Et pour ma blessure ? Demanda-t-il. Aucune pommade, ni magie existe pour soigner et faire disparaître une plaie, même minime.

-Peut-être cicatrise-tu plus vite qu'une personne normal. Plaisanta Kard sans se retourner.

-Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ?

-Naan... Répondit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Ils arrivèrent devant une crevasse plutôt étroite, juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme.

-Et puis, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es bien mon frère ? Tu n'es pas censé être mort depuis seize aujourd'hui ? Comment ça se fait que tu as mis autant de temps à prendre contact ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de venir un jour, et de me dire : Bonjours Harold ! Excuse moi mais, ça va sûrement te faire un choc. La personne que tu admirse depuis tout petit est enfaîte ton frère ! Et double bonne nouvelle ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il est juste resté caché depuis tout ce temps dans une grotte qui sens le renfermé.

Kard se stoppa net, droit comme un pique à la sortie de la crevasse, Harold rentra en collision avec ce dernier, étant plus concentré sur ses multiples questions et reproches, que sur sa marche. Le plus âgé se tourna vers l'autre. Il soupira fortement en voyant l'air déterminé de son jeune frère.

-Je t'ai emmené ici pour te protéger. Répondit-il simplement, avant d'enchaîner les réponses d'un ton tout aussi simple. Si j'étais le monstre que tout le monde parle, dis moi pourquoi je t'aurai amené ici ? Visiblement, je ne suis pas mort, enfin c'est... compliqué. Ensuite, si je n'ai pas pris contact avant aujourd'hui, c'est que je n'avais pas jugé l'utilité de débarquer dans ta vie du jour au lendemain.

-Et bien-entendue, ce n'est pas dû tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Lui répondit-il avec sarcasme. Non, tu as été en douceur et m'as laissé assimilé tout cela, sans me brusquer et sans m'enlever à ma vie. Oui, c'est vrai que tout bien réfléchi, tout c'est passé comme ça. Et puis, n'essaye pas de m'embrouiller, j'ai posé les questions en premier !

-Ose me dire que tu m'aurais, rien qu'ouvert la porte, si j'étais venu frapper à la maison.

-Hé bien... je pense que...

-Tu serais resté enfermé, recroquevillé sur toi-même en attendant que le temps passe.

Harold baissa la tête avec gêne, son frère était fort, c'était comme s'il avait préparé toute ses réponses et ses questions en l'attente de ce jour. Il savait tout de lui, alors qu'Harold... ne savait rien.

-Oui... certainement. Finit-il par répondre.

-Et tu m'aurais pris pour un fou, ou voir même un taré, si j'avais insisté lourdement avec ça. Ajouta Kard en reprenant son acensions.

Harold continua de suivre son présumé frère. Visiblement, ils montaient, mais au rythme qu'ils marchaient, ils allaient atteindre le Valhalla une fois arrivé à destination ! Il avait hésité à demander à Alukard « ou bien Kard » quelle était leur destination, mais ne voulant plu embêter l'homme avec d'autres questions, il se contenta de le suivre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois. Étrange qu'une telle chose se trouve dans une montagne, enfin bref. Kard abaissa une capuche sur sa tête et actionna la poignée. Harold plissa les yeux face à la forte lumière qui l'agressa aussitôt.

-Tu comptes rester planter là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ou tu vas te décider à sortir ? Demanda Kard d'une voix amusé en lui tendant l'une de ses mains.

Harold saisit donc la main de son frère et se laissa guider vers l'extérieur. Il ouvrit ensuite les yeux, et fut impressionné par ce qu'il vit. Ils étaient certainement sur le toit du monde !

Une petit plate-forme discrète avait été construite au point culminant de la grande montagne de pierre volcanique, Harold la reconnue tout de suite en balançant son regard par dessus les petites barrières qui entouraient la petite zone.

Jamais Harold n'avait vue les alentours Beurk d'un tel point de vue, même dans ses rêves les plus fou. De là où il était, il voyait tout ! L'immense forêt, les routes la contournant, la grande plaine « plus aussi grande maintenant » qu'il avait découvert avec Flovie, et au loin les grandes murailles de Beurk et l'immense château au sommé, le soleil était juste au dessus du toit de la demeure du roi.

-Wow. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un tel décors pouvait exister... bien que j'ai vécu seize ans là-bas.

-C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kard en appuyant sur l'une de ses hanches contre les barrières latérales.

-Magnifique n'est même pas suffisant pour décrire ce que je vois. Murmura Harold.

Harold appuya ses avant-bras contre la barrière face à lui, il admira, les yeux grands ouverts, ce décors de rêve. Il n'arrivait même pas a contrôler ses propres exclamations d'extase devant un tel spectacle.

Kard adressa un regard discret à son petit frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda les yeux du jeune brun, les même yeux verts que lui-même avait hérité de leur père. Puis, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi n'a t-il toujours pas changé ? »

* * *

Rivus était pétrifié devant son reflet. Un œil marron à droite et un rouge de l'autre côté le fixé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... Murmura-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

- _C'est ainsi que tu remercies le cadeau que t'a fait Alukard ? Il va sûrement être vexé si il l'apprend..._

-HAAAA !

Le jeune homme tomba les fesses au sol en hurlant à plein poumons. Son... son reflet venait de... de lui parler ?!

- _Pourquoi cris-tu ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme._ Plaisanta le reflet avec un rire malsain.

Rivus saisit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la mais une fois debout, le destin voulu placer non loin de là une table de chevet, il ne se fit pas prier pour la lancer violemment sur son reflet qui n'avait pas bougé. Le miroir se brisa et emporta avec lui, le second Rivus aux yeux bicolore.

-Suis-je entrain de perdre la tête ?!

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et des personnes rentrèrent dans la pièces. Des médecins, accompagnés du roi.


	15. Un soupçon de curiosité

_**Précédemment, dans the game of walking edge !**_

Il était 23h30. Dark n'avait pas fini le chapitre de la semaine prochaine et il n'avait pas répondue aux reviews, il se lève également dans moins de 4 heures pour aller au boulot. Il publia donc le nouveau chapitre sans avoir répondue aux nombreuses questions, il répondra tout de même en Mp à la majeur partie des gens. Excepté krokmou83 car il ne possédait pas de compte. Malheur !

Il souhaita tout de même une bonne lecture à ses lecteurs et lectrices adorés, et leur donna rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre haut en flashback !

Ce chapitre, n'a aucun rapport avec cette homme fou, adepte du cri de l'otarie, processeur de nombreuses voix cheloup, sosie de VIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGOOOOOO GRIMBORNE ! Et adorateur des chiens.

Merci à Le Poussin Fou pour la correction ^^

Merci au lecteur de l'univers de Dragons et merci à vous cher lecteurs de Fanfiction.

*chuchote à voix basse* La fic a atteint les 1000 vues, je sais pas si je l'ai dis, mais je préfère le redire ;) Bonne nuit les petits dragoniers ^^

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre : 14

Un soupçon de curiosité.

* * *

Gueuleford avait accompagné la jeune Flovie, visiblement mal en point, chez lui. La pauvre tremblait de la tête aux pieds et claquait des dents comme des castagnettes, ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau, ainsi que ses cheveux. Elle était dans un bien triste état, et sa santé mentale n'aidait pas non plus.

Le grand blond avait placé délicatement l'adolescente devant sa cheminée, très vite allumée par le propriétaire des lieux pour réchauffer aussi bien la pièce que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Observant discrètement la jeune, il put apercevoir son visage triste et perdu, elle qui était si souriante et pleine de vie... Il se doutait bien de ce qui la tracassait. Voir son petit-copain se faire presque tuer dans un incendie, pour ensuite être poignardé en traître et enlevé finalement par un dragon, qui était son propre frère, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant, de joyeux, ni d'amusant.

Cherchant ses mots pour ne pas être trop abrupte ou froid, il cherchait comment briser le silence qui était glacial. Flovie fut finalement la première à le briser.

-Dis-moi, Gueuleford... Saviez-vous quelque chose, sur les intentions d'Érik ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les flammes.

-Si j'avais eu le moindre soupçon sur ce qu'il avait prévu, je pense que je serais déjà au piloris depuis un bout de temps, ma p'tite.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il l'a aidé, nourri et recueilli. Depuis le jour de la mort de ses parents, il n'a pas cessé de prendre soin de lui...

-Je ne peux pas t'aider là dessus, gamine. Moi même, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton père fasse une chose pareille un jour.

-Il n'est plus mon père. Dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Le crépitement du feu remplaça ensuite les paroles, fouillant vainement dans son esprit, l'estropier cherchait une réponse quelconque dans ses nombreux souvenirs.

-Et ce démon dans tout ça ? Reprit Flovie. Tout le monde le prenait pour un vampire, alors que c'est un dragon, un Furie Nocturne en plus. Je m'demande bien qui a eu cette idée saugrenue...

Gueuleford fut blessé dans sa fierté, il avait été le premier à avoir baptisé ce démon, le Roi des Vampires. Qui aurait pu deviner après tout ? Un teint pâle, les yeux rouges, le même physique que le jours de ses vingt ans, et une résistance aux coups et blessures hors-norme. Tout le désignait comme tel !

-Mais le plus troublant c'est ce qu'il nous a dis à moi et Harold. Il ne pensait pas être un jour, occis par sa propre famille...

Elle marqua une légère pause avant de se tourner vers Gueuleford qui n'avait toujours rien dis.

-Gueuleford... Est-ce qu'Alukard ne serait pas en réalité Kard ?

Le blond pouffa légèrement de rire, mais était également gêné.

-Et c'est toi qui a dis quelques secondes plutôt que mon idée de vampire était saugrenue ? Kard est mort depuis seize ans aujourd'hui, petite.

-Mais... pourtant, il a des similarité ! Leurs noms se ressemblent. AluKard. C'est bien trop évident pour être une coïncidence voyons.

-Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas une coïncidence, hein ? Kard a bien un nom qui laisse penser à un Drak, un dragon, comme on dit plus communément par chez nous, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un dragon enfin.

Flovie resta songeuse quelques secondes, puis en déduit que le grand blond avait sûrement raison, sur certains points.

-Excusez moi, Gueuleford. Avec la semaine que j'ai passé, mon esprit est assez troublé et fatigué.

-Il n'y pas de souci, gamine. Va donc te reposer un petit peu si tu veux. Il y a un lit dans la pièce d'à coté.

Flovie ne se fit pas prier, elle se leva et s'appuya sur une nouvelle canne que le grand blond lui avait donné, elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Gueuleford. Vous êtes bien la personne la plus gentille et serviable du royaume. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, petite. Prend tout le temps que tu veux pour récupérer et pour relâcher la pression. Ton père ne saura même pas que tu te trouves ici, vue que visiblement, tu n'as pas très envie de le voir. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle referma la porte en douceur, mais adressa quelque mot au blond avant qu'elle ne soit fermée.

-Il n'est plus mon père, Gueuleford... Enfin... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

* * *

Harold et Kard étaient descendus de leur petite plate-forme, pour revenir dans la pièce principale.

« Il n'a pas les yeux rouges ! Comme se fait-il qu'il ne grimace pas plus qu'un simple humain au contact du soleil ?! Rien n'a raté normalement... C'est bizarre. »

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda le jeune Haddock faisant sortir son frère de sa réflexion.

-Si ce n'est pas trop long pour répondre, ou trop barbant pour moi, oui vas-y je tends pris.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, quand... tu te transformes ? Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Et bien... c'est assez complexe et douloureux, quand on est pas habitué à la douleur bien-entendu. Mais... Raah ! Comment t'expliquer ça d'une façon claire...

Kard jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche, et se focalisa sur une chaîne de fourmis avec qui il « partageait » son gîte. Il fit donc signe à Harold de le suivre. Il se baissa vers les petites travailleuses qui ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde effrayées, vu qu'elles continuaient leur travail sans aucune crainte. Kard tendit son index vers elles et une ouvrière se hissa sur sa main, l'insecte trépigna vivement sur toute la main de ce dernier, tantôt au-dessus, tantôt au-dessous, Kard suivait le mouvement en basculant son poignet pour toujours avoir la fourmi en vue.

-Pour te donner une idée... Imagine que tout ton corps tout entier est recouvert de miel. Dit-il enfin après un silence. C'est agréable le miel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est doux, ça sent rudement bon et c'est, de toute façon, bon. Mais avec ça, rajoute... une fourmi.

Kard désigna la petite bête d'un mouvement de tête, cette dernière sembla réagir en entendant son « nom ».

Harold acquiesça, même s'il ne savait pas pour quelle raison il l'avait fait.

Kard prit ensuite l'une des mains de son frère, qui était accroupi à ses côtés, et fit déménager son invité sur la main d'Harold.

-C'est marrant, ça chatouille, c'est même assez curieux à voir, hein ? Commenta Kard.

L'adolescent rigola légèrement en sentant les petites pattes de la fourmi se déplacer à toute vitesse sur lui, il voyait même parfois la fourmi se dresser sur ses pattes arrières et regarder Harold d'un air curieux et intrigué, tout en actionnant ses petites mâchoires.

-Mais ensuite... Coupa Kard. Imagine que cette simple petite et minuscule fourmi de rien du tout, ramène toute ses petites copines et qu'elles te grimpent toutes dessus, pour se régaler avec le miel.

La fourmi, n'appréciant pas d'être traité de « simple petite et minuscule fourmi de rien du tout », mordit Harold, ce qui le fit se plaindre en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

« Impressionnant, même une simple morsure de fourmi le fait souffrir... Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu foirer... »

Le grand brun s'empara à nouveau de l'insecte, pour continuer son explication qui semblait n'avoir ni queue ni tête, pour l'instant.

-Pour s'emparer de ce liquide délicieux, elles n'ont qu'un seul et unique moyen. Te mordre, et cela jusqu'à ce que plus une seule goutte de miel subsiste sur toi.

Harold déglutit et écarquilla les yeux en imaginant la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement, mais multiplier par deux-cent !

-Tu... ressens donc des picotements sur tout le corps, quand tu te changes en dragon. En déduit Harold.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je ressens. Répondit-il en déposant la fourmi au sol.

Mais convenant qu'un exemple valait mieux que des mots, il dressa son regard maintenant rouge et reptilien vers les insectes. Il entrouvrit la gueule et une petite boule de feu en sorti, calcinant les nombreuses ouvrières encore présentes.

-Ensuite. Tu sens tout ton corps roussir et brûler comme un millier de soleil. Ajouta-t-il en se levant. Ça, c'est la première étape... La brûlure, comme j'aime si bien l'appeler.

Harold resta figé, les nombreux tas de cendre qui se trouvaient non loin de lui, fumaient comme un gigot qu'on aurait oublié sur le feu.

-Ensuite, je te parlerai volontiers des membres qui s'étirent et qui se disloquent, des dents qui craquent et qui se cassent sous la pression, et aussi des cheveux qui tombent de ton crâne comme une fontaine. Dit gaîment Kard, avant de reprendre avec un peu de sérieux. Mais...

Harold jongla son regard, encore quelque peu perdu, entre son frère, sa bouche et les fourmis calcinées. Apercevant cela Kard lui dis :

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas, que j'allais laisser ces saloperies souiller ma maison ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, hésitant à dire la vérité, mais préféra rester silencieux.

« Ok. Note pour plus tard, Harold est encore un petit fragile en ce qui concerne l'abatage de bestioles, de sang froid et par boule de feu... »

-C'est bientôt l'heure de manger. J'espère que tu as faim ? Coupa-t-il court, comme pour lui changer les idées.

L'appelle du déjeuner fit gronder le ventre d'Harold, donnant donc une réponse affirmative à la question posée précédemment.

Ils sortirent donc de l'antre du sois-disant démon. Devinant facilement qu'Harold préférerait nettement des mets que les humains appréciaient, que de la viande... faisandée, Kard avait décidé qu'ils iraient dans une petite commune à l'Est.

Il avait prit également quelque précaution. Dissimuler son visage derrière un demi-masque, rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et aussi, refermer son manteau et prendre un petit sac, rempli de bric et de broc.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda Harold.

-Dans une bourgade un peu plus loin par là-bas. Informa le brun en désignant une vague direction du bout du nez.

-Et... nous sommes loin ?

-Environ deux heures... si on court... et à mon allure.

Harold sentit son estomac rugir comme le ferait un lion, tellement il avait les crocs. Il risqua donc de poser une autre question.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen d'y aller plus vite ? Un raccourci peut-être ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Je pourrai peut-être te porter sur mes épaules le temps du trajet si tu veux. Proposa Kard.

-Heu... Merci mais non merci. Je n'ai plus cinq ans enfin.

-Tu sais, c'est souvent que papa me portait sur ses épaules, pour aller chasser, aller à la pèche ou même juste pour se balader. Alala, qu'est-ce qu'on riait...

-Oui je me souviens de ça. Il aimait bien me porter sur ses épaules aussi, quand j'étais encore petit... et quand il était encore là...

Un léger silence mélancolique et nostalgique s'installa entre les deux frères, Harold continua de marcher mais serra les poings pour résister à l'envie de pleurer. Kard, s'apercevant de sa boulette, ralentit légèrement le pas et saisit Harold pour le mettre sur ses épaules.

-Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Harold légèrement en panique

-Ça ne se vois pas ? Répliqua Kard en rigolant. J'entends ton ventre gronder depuis tout à l'heure, et tu vas nous attirer tout les prédateurs possibles et imaginables avec un boucan pareil ! Et puis je m'en voudrai de laisser mon petit frère mourir de faim, alors que moi je peux attendre une éternité !

-Je ne suis pas sur que se soit...

-Accroche toi ! Coupa Kard avant de plier les genoux.

En un éclair et avec une rapidité et une force prodigieuse, Kard fendit l'air à toute vitesse, faisant plier les arbres sur son passage et s'envoler les petits malheureux qui se trouvaient là, du genre... un lapin déjà mal en point à cause d'une chute assez corsée !

* * *

Drago ainsi que les médecins avaient discuté de l'état physique plus qu'étrange du jeune homme, qui était lui aussi inquiet et intrigué. Le groupe lui posèrent des tonnes et des tonnes de questions. Rivus répondit à la plus part sans crainte, ni peur d'être repoussé. Le jeune se sentait nauséeux, mais également courbaturé et avec cette impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser, tellement elles bourdonnaient. Mais il gardait quand même pour lui l'histoire de son reflet parlant, et de cette voix étrange, suave et douce qui lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Une fois leur interrogatoire terminé, le groupe d'homme laissa le jeune Rivus seul... enfin, presque seul.

- _Quel mauvais baratineur tu fais._ Se moqua la voix roque.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Gronda le jeune homme.

- _Ooh... Tu m'attristes, mon garçon._

-Je m'en moque ! Cria-t-il sèchement. Et ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas, juste, vous taire deux minutes !?

Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, Rivus soupira de soulagement en laissant tomber ses épaule, il tourna vivement son regard bicolore pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, avant de se diriger vers le miroir brisé. Il fixa son reflet éparpillé dans une large marre de verre brisé, puis il se baissa pour ramasser l'un des fragments.

- _Que comptes tu faire avec ça ?_ Questionna la voix.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te taire ?! Cracha Rivus d'un ton acide.

- _Les deux minutes son déjà finies, j'ai donc de nouveau le droit de parler et de t'embêter comme je le veux._

-Et pourquoi n'embêtes-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il légèrement intéressée.

- _Les questions, c'est moi qui les poses, humain. Alors, maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ça. Tu pourrais te faire... très très mal._

-Tss, la belle affaire. Et puis, vu comment ma plaie s'est refermée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais craindre un morceau de verre.

Rivue resserra son emprise sur le bout de miroir, jusqu'à s'en ouvrir la paume, il dirigea ensuite l'objet coupant en direction de son œil rouge, mais se stoppa à deux centimètre de ce dernier. Il était incapable d'aller plus loin, pourtant il mourait d'envie de percer cet œil, mais son corps semblait agir contre sa volonté.

- _Écoute moi bien, le bipède._ Lui intima le voix d'un ton sérieux. _Moi aussi ça ne m'amuse pas d'être ici et de te taper la causette, mais on ne peut faire que ça._

La voix inspira profondément avant d'ordonner à Rivus de lâcher le fragment, se qu'il fit sans résister.

- _Bien... tu commences enfin à obéir. On va peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de toi, mon garçon._

-Vous ne tirerez rien de moi, démon ! Clama Rivus. Je ne suis pas à vous, et je ne suis pas un monstre !

- _Ooh que tu crois, petit. Depuis l'instant ou Alukard t'a insufflé le don, tu lui appartiens et tu lui obéiras, de grès ou de force. Et puis, si tu n'es pas un monstre comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi les tiens ne sont pas restés avec toi, hein ?_

Léger silence, signifiant que Rivus ignorait ou voulait se convaincre qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

- _Ils te rejettent, Rivus. Tout comme un homme victime de la lèpre, ils te fuient et s'éloignent de toi le plus possible pour ne pas être contaminés._

Le jeune garda le silence, les yeux plantés dans le vide, il bataillait avec lui-même pour... pour quelle raison se battait-il déjà ?

- _À partir d'aujourd'hui, mon garçon, tu n'as que moi, Alukard et son jeune frère. Tu feras seulement ce qu'on te demande, et tu appliqueras à la lettre ce qu'on t'ordonnera._

-Oui... Mon maître.

* * *

Toute personne normalement constituée aurait passé la journée au lit, après une telle journée. Mais Flovie elle, n'était pas du genre à rester là, sans rien faire et à attendre que l'herbe pousse, elle préférerait limite tirer dessus pour l'aider. Bref.

La jeune rouquine s'était faufilée en dehors de la maison de Gueuleford, ne supportant pas d'être cloîtrée entre quatre murs. Elle se baladait maintenant dans les rues de Beurk qui étaient bruyantes, comme si aucun drame n'avait eu lieux. Cela énervait au plus haut point Flovie. Les gens agissaient et réagissaient toujours indifféremment quand il était sujet d'Harold, ils ignoraient et rejetaient le garçon sans même que ce dernier sache pourquoi. Et même maintenant, pour Flovie, les raisons étaient toujours obscures.

Inconsciemment, elle s'était dirigée vers l'ancienne maison de son petit copain qui était porté disparu, depuis bientôt deux heures. Où était-il ? Était-il en sécurité ? Était-il sauf ? Seul l'être dragonite avait la réponse. Elle dressa son regard triste vers la maison Haddock, brûlée et effondrée, elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs rattachés ici, et le moins qu'on puise dire, c'est qu'ils sont tous partie en fumée...

Des hommes étaient afférés au nettoyage et à la destruction des débris. Étonnamment il y avait le père de Rustik dans ce groupe, cet homme ne s'arrêterait jamais de travailler décidément, même si un groupe de Yack-marteau et de baleine-marteau lui passaient dessus...

-Ha ! Saloperie de bout d'écharde à la con !

En parlant du loup, le père Jorgensson venait d'hériter d'une nouvelle « blessure de guerre ».

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que cette chose fait ici ?!

-Mastok. C'est une maison en bois, c'est donc logique qu'il y ait des échardes partout. Lui indiqua un autre homme.

Le père Jorgensson frappa rageusement le sol avec son pied, ce qui fit voler des cendres, de la suie et de la poussière, il retourna ensuite au travail en bougonnant comme un babouin.

Flovie tirait une mine blasée face à la stupidité de l'oncle d'Harold. Alors qu'elle commençait à reprendre sa route, son regard fut attiré par un léger étincellement, dû au reflet du soleil contre une surface réfléchissante. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers l'objet en question, puis se baissa avec difficulté pour ramasser l'objet avec une bonne poignée de poussière et de cendre, et quand elle ouvrit sa main, elle fut surprise de trouver un cœur-pendentif comme le sien, mais celui-ci était en très très mauvais état... Les gravures dessus étaient faiblement visibles et pas faciles à distinguer, mais elle savait qu'un sac qu'Harold avait laissé à son dernier passage chez elle, renfermait bons nombre d'outils et de matériels de précision.

Mais ne voulant pas déranger le chantier, elle s'éloigna en direction de chez elle, tout en priant pour qu'Érik n'y soit pas.

* * *

Harold et Kard avaient atteint la petite bourgade en moins de deux heures. Ils profitèrent que le village était loin de toute agitation pour prendre leur temps pour faire leurs emplettes. Kard avait beaucoup « économisé » d'argent par le biais de divers marchands, de revendeurs et même de bandits. Mais Harold n'était pas dupe, les histoires des pauvres marchands itinérants se faisant dépouiller par une ombre noir, étaient assez connues sur Berk.

Avec tout l'argent précieusement gardé et mis de côté par le grand brun, ils purent se payer un véritable gueuleton, imposant à un tel point, que même Kard « avec le gouffre sans fin qui lui servait de ventre » pensait ne jamais être capable de tout engloutir !

Ils s'installèrent au abord du petit village, à l'ombre des arbres, permettant à Kard de retirer tout son attirail pour manger à son aise. Mais ils étaient pas du genre discret... surtout Kard qui mangeait bruyamment comme le pire des porcs !

-Heu... dis-moi, Kard ? Interrompit Harold un peu écœuré par les manières de son frère. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

Le brun plaça une main sur son menton et sembla réfléchir. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

-Environ... une semaine je crois. Répondit-il finalement en s'enfournant un énorme morceau gigot dans le gosier. Mais bon après, tu sais quand on vit une vie comme la mienne, on doit s'habiter à manger peu et à bosser comme un fou.

Kard termina son gigot, puis jeta un regard vif a son frère qui n'avait pas encore touché à ses plats.

-Ba pourquoi tu manges rien ? Un garçon comme toi, ça a besoin de manger voyons, pour grandir et pour devenir un beau et charmant jeune homme.

Harold pouffa de rire en voyant le visage de son frère dans un état des plus miteux. Ce n'était quand même pas lui d' apprendre à manger correctement à son frère ?! L'inverse aurait été logique ! Mais un adolescent de seize ans qui apprend à un homme de plus... Mais au fait, quel âge avait Kard ? Physiquement il semblait avoir la vingtaine, mais normalement, il devrait être de la même génération qu' Erik . Voilà un autre mystère à résoudre.

Tout en arrachant avec ses petits doigts, un petit morceau de viande de son gigot de yack, le jeune Haddock se plaça dans une position plus confortable, avant de se pencher vers son frère en mastiquant sa nourriture.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien-sûr. Répondit Kard avec entrain, mais avec une légère réticence et un ton sérieux. Mais avant, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de faire du bruit avec ta bouche, s'il te plaît. C'est d'un mal poli et d'un désagréable !

Harold termina sa bouche sans lui parler de sa manière de manger.

-Comment tu as eu l'idée de créer cette arme ?

Il lui tendit le morceau restant de Varlik, étant à moitié gêné de l'avoir cassée en ayant tenté de tuer son propriétaire d'origine.

-Ah... ma chère Varlik. Dit-il en récupérant cette dernière avec un large sourire. Tu sais que papa t'as cherchée partout pendant des mois ! J'ai même cru qu'un charognard t'avait embarquée.

Kard enlaça tendrement son épée contre son visage, comme on le ferait pour un être cher qu'on aurait perdu de vue, sauf que là, c'était un morceau d'épée... Harold coupa court aux retrouvailles en se raclant la gorge, stoppant net son frère qui était en train... d'embrasser son épée ?! Le présumé héro reprit aussitôt son sérieux.

-Cette épée, comme tu l'as certainement deviné, est très spéciale. Elle n'ait pas faite d'un métal ordinaire, se qui explique, enfin expliquait, son poids moindre par rapport à sa taille plus qu'imposante.

-Un métal qui sort de l'ordinaire ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me parle de ça...

-C'est bien normal, j'aurai été étonné de l'inverse. Le métal m'a été livré par Yohanne le négociant. Ce bougre connaît très bien son métier d'ailleurs, il m'a quasiment dépouillé de ma bourse pour avoir trois malheureux minerais de ce précieux métal et il ne m'a rien dis sur sa provenance, juste que son client avait trouvé le moyen de fabriquer lui-même son métal... Je me demande ce qu'il avait consommé ce jour là.

Kard pouffa de rire en se souvenant que le marchand aimait et appréciait fumer la pipe, de temps en temps.

-Non mais t'imagines un peu ? Un homme sur cette terre, qui aurait un gisement illimité d'un métal, assez dur et résistant pour briser la plus épaisse des carapaces et de fendre le crâne d'un dragon sans effort ! C'est juste impensable ! À moins que ce type soit un magicien...

Harold écouta ensuite avec intérêt, les ébauches que son frère avait fait, ainsi que les nombreux croquis et dessins, puis la conception, la fabrication, et enfin, la finalisation d'un travail de... combien de temps avait-il pris pour faire son arme parfaite ?

-Tu l'as fini au bout d'un mois et demi. Lui rappela Harold avec un petit sourire. Le fameux soir où tu as par la suite sauvé Érik et Émelie, et tué ton premier dragon ! Le Roi cauchemar ! Son crâne est d'ailleurs accroché dans la grande salle de dîner du roi.

-Dis donc, tu en sais des choses ! S'étonna-t-il. Qui t'a dis tout ça ? Gueuleford ? Papa peut-être ?

-Ba, nan voyons. Répondit le jeune brun avec un ton résonnant d'évidence. C'est le livre que tu as écris qui m'a dévoilé tout cela.

-Heeein oui... Le fameux livre... Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton que son jeune frère. Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards ! J'aurai expliqué la raison du nom de mon arme ?

Harold hocha négativement de la tête, se souvenant de chaque petit détail, il se serait souvenu d'une telle chose. Enfin, il était bien passé à côté de la dernière relation que Kard avait eu avec la mère de Flovie... Il faudra qu'il lui demande pour ça aussi, peut-être que son frère (détiens) détenait la vérité !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas... Tu vas voir, le nom est venu tout naturellement dans mon esprit. Comme tu le sais, nous étions attaqué cette nuit là, et malgré le danger qui me guettait, je voulais vraiment finir cette arme ! Une fois lui avoir asséné le dernier coup de marteau et du burin, je me suis précipité dehors. Sur le chemin, je me suis dis qu'un nom ne serait pas anormal pour une arme. J'ai donc réfléchis à plusieurs noms possibles... et ce qui me fit décider à prendre ce nom, c'était quand j'étais sur le Cauchemar Monstrueux et que je voyais tout ces regards plantés sur moi. Et ceux qui m'ont le plus marqué... c'était celui de notre père et de notre mère. J'ai donc baptisé mon arme Var-lik, soit une combinaison étrange des noms Valka et Stoïk.

C'était soudain clair dans la tête d'Harold, il se frappa néanmoins le front en se traitant d'idiot ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas deviner cela par lui-même ! Alors que Kard recommençait à manger, son jeune frère le regardait de la tête aux pieds, il regardait les nombreuses traces de coupures, et de brûlures sur le corps pâle de ce dernier. Il lui posa ensuite une nouvelle question.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il rongé par la curiosité

-Peux-tu être plus explicite ?

-Ta disparition et tes blessures.

-Hola, tu sais ça fait quand même plus de seize ans que j'ai été « porté disparu » et ma mémoire me joue des tours parfois.

-Tu es capable de te souvenir du moindre sous que tu avais en poche lors de ta transaction avec Yohanne, mais tu es incapable de raconter une autre histoire à ton petit frère ? S'étonna le jeune avec des yeux brillants et suppliants.

-Que veux-tu, je me fais vieux.

-Dis ça à d'autres. Répliqua Harold avec un sourire convaincu du contraire.

Kard soupira fortement en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Il fixa les nuages entre les feuilles d'arbres puis commença son récit.

-Il y a seize ans de cela. Notre brave, valeureux et puissant roi, m'a demandé de...

-D'escorter un groupe de marchand jusqu'à un autre village, on connaît tous cette partie de l'histoire. Le coupa Harold. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est la partie qui a été enterrée six pieds sous terre ces seize dernière années. Et n'ai pas peur d'être cru et franc dans ton récit, je ne suis plus un gamin après tout.

-J'ai été trahi et assassiné...

Kard prit ensuite une profonde inspiration... Il regarda d'un air rêveur le ciel, et là,... Dark mit fin au chapitre ! Et vous vous demandez ce que vous êtes entrain de lire xDDDD Et vous insultez mentalement cet auteur odieux, sadique et méchant, qui s'amuse à vous couper en pleine action ou en pleine révélation ! Muhahahaha !

* * *

Reviews, avis, attente et non violence sur la brutalité de la fin de ce chapitre ^^

Bisous mes z'amours, à la semaine prochaine ! ;D


	16. Comment tout a fini

BOUYAH LES GENS !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime et que vous fredonnerez un petit air de musique pendant des jours à causse de moi :D Oui, il y a encore une musique. Une musique épique ! Une musique du DRAMA ! Une musique ma-gni-fique !

Un très grand merci à Little Sayuri pour la « composition » de la musique, sans elle, il n'y aura pas eu de musique pour ce chapitre ;)

Merci à Tooth02 et aussi à RanxShin59 pour le Fav et le follow :)

Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices du forum « l'univers de Dragons » pour leurs fidélité.

Et un très grand merci à vous tous, cher lecteurs de Fanfiction, qui me permettent de m'amuser chaque semaine avec vous, à vous stopper en pleine action, et avec vos petits petit cœur fragile et sensible :P

Assez de blabla ! Passons... aux choses... Sérieuse.

Je n'allais pas commencer mon chapitre sans mettre mon pavé habituelle ^^ Bon, j'ai que trois reviews aux quelles je dois répondre, ça ne va pas me prendre trois pages ^^ Non. Juste une page entière xD

 **Deadlyfury** : Autant d'enthousiasme faut plaisir à voir. La relation entre les deux frère est vraiment mignonne, je l'avoue ^^ et je ne compte pas les séparer, jamais ils ne seront séparer ! Flovie est encore plus à plaindre, tu n'imagine pas ce qui se trame pour elle dans le prochain chapitre. MUAHAHAHA ! Érik mourra, ça c'est sûr, mais quand, là est la question ^^ Rivus a été envahie par la noirceur d'Alukard, et ça ne va pas aller mieux pour lui au fil des chapitres ^^ Encore merci pour ta fidélité ^^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **RanxShin59** :Allurnite est clairement une réplique de Krokmou, mais en beaucoup plus... dark xD Je suis ravi de voir que mon petit couple Florold ou bien Harvie, t'ai plu. Et savoir que d'habitude tu n'aime pas le HaroldxOc me réjoui tout autant ^^ Pourtant il a plein de fic HaroldxOc qui sont juste su-perbe ! Ex-ce-llen-te ! Fan-tas-tique ! Et qui resteront à jamais graver dans ma mémoire tellement qu'elles sont bien ^^ Je te le dis, et je me répète. Pour moi, Alukard est juste l'Oc le plus badass, épique, drôle, attachant et dingue que j'ai vue sur le fandom de Dragons. Je n'ai vue per-sonne égaler mon Alulu ^^ Alors, à moins de créer un type aussi badass que lui, je ne vois pas comment faire mieux x) « oui, mes chevilles vont bien xD » Je m'en rend compte aussi que par moment ça a traîné, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée xD, mais l'attente en a valu la chandelle ^^ La relation entre Harold et son frère ne va cesser d'augmenter, ça je te le garantie ^^ érik à la base il devait être gentil, mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu envie de le faire devenir un connard « Un bon papa, devient obligatoirement mauvais une fois passé entre les mains de Dark ^^ » Ma fic est classé en T, je vais pas me limité à deux ou trois CONNARD ! Non... Il faut des têtes sur des piques ! Du sang ! Du metal ! Des maisons qui brûles ! Des corps démembré et éparpillé au sol dans un tourment mêlant drama, amour et folie pur ! Je me vend du rêve tout seul xD Je vais régler le problème du chapitre 1 C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très très claire x) Merci à toi d'avoir lu ma fic, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 **Little Sayuri** : Le Lapin a réapparu, et je pense qu'il serra là encore quelque fois xD J'aime maltraiter mère-nature xD Kard est un genre de Bip-bip supersonique bleu, c'est vrai que voir la réaction de Harold aurait été épique... Je réglerais ce détail dans un autre chapitre ;) « merci pour l'idée :P » Rooh, c'est vrai que cet auteur est d'un cruel et d'une méchanceté sans égale, couper un chapitre en plein milieux, pff, à tout les coups il avait plus d'idée pour la suite... Ou il voulait juste faire chier son monde xDD Je ne peux plus prendre mon oc au sérieux maintenant, Rivus Gollum xD Il manquerait plu qu'il perde ses cheveux et qu'il marche avec le dos voûté... ça me donne encore des idées xD Mais je crois qu'il manque une description à ce personnage ? Je réglerai ça aussi si c'est le cas x) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

Enfin bref, les réponses terminé, les remerciements faits et mon blabla habituelle clos, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et que la force du Booyah soit avec vous !

Musique : Infernal de Le bossue de notre-dame ;) Encore merci à toi Little Sayuri ^^

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre : 15

Comment tout a fini...

 _Flashback, seize ans en arrière._

Kard était partie du royaume depuis déjà quelques heures. L'esprit préoccupé, il repensait à ce que sa mère lui avait dis avant son dépars.

« Je pense que ta ou ton futur compagnon arrivera dans la semaine »

L'idée de rentrer à la maison pour découvrir son petit frère, ou sa petite sœur, emplissait son esprit et le rendait heureux.

Si seulement le destin ne lui avait pas arraché la vie... Mais à l'époque, il ne savais pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos, et il avait accepté la mission sans réfléchir et sans jaugé les risques potentiels !

Il escortait un couple de vieux paysan, leur chariot était remplis de diverses chose dédié au troc recouvert d'un grand drap gris, le tout était tiré par un bourrin aussi vieux que ces derniers. Le couple était assis sur l'avant du chariot, au poste de pilotage, tendit que le jeune Kard était sur le dessus du tas des fournitures en tant que vigie. Assis en tailleur au point culminant, il ne pouvait louper des éventuels bandits ou malfrats.

La douce brise matinal caressait le visage du héro avec tendresse, et les oiseaux murmuraient une agréable mélodie. Le voyage était long... au moins deux jours, si les pattes du fier destrier ne tombaient pas sur la route... c'était aussi ennuyeux à mourir ! Bercé par la conduite monotone et tranquille du chariot, Kard se laissa sombrer dans un léger sommeil au bout d'un moment. Le cheval se stoppa ensuite violemment une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le réveillant en sursaut avec ses hennissement de panique.

Le cheval refusait catégoriquement d'avancer, malgré les menaces de son maître.

-Mais vas-tu avancer maudit canasson ! Ou je te découper et te mange en potage pour ce soir !

Le héro sauta du chariot, et se dirigait vers l'animal en panique. Déposant une main sur la tête de ce dernier, il lui demanda ce qui le dérangeait. Le cheval se contenta de secouer la tête dans tout les sens, avant de se cabrer et de faire tomber le brun à la renverse, celui-ci glissa dans le bas côté de la route en roulant plusieurs fois sur lui-même.

Alors que le héro tentait de se lever, il entendit un bruit, un fort craquement d'arbre qui tombe provenait de la forêt, et il avait beau a y regarder à plusieurs reprises, il ne voyait rien excepté des arbres et des buissons.

Mais ce qui avait causé ce bruit n'attendit pas que Kard vienne vérifier pour faire son apparition.

Une énorme boule de feu de couleur mauve fila comme l'éclaire d'entre les arbres, pour ensuite s'écraser sur le chariot.

Ayant été soufflé et projeté par l'explosion, Kard se retrouva de nouveau le derrière dans la boue. Après avoir remonté la pante, encore une fois, tout devant lui n'était qu'un déluge de feu ardent ! Le chariot, la cargaison, et les paysans et leur cheval avaient disparue. Il regardait encore cet amas de flamme pendant quelque seconde, avant d'être interrompue dans ses pensées par un grondement grave, un grondement... qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait dégainé sa lame dès que les premier grognement lui sont arrivé aux oreilles.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort, mon vielle ami.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres et avec son arme pointé vers le sol, il contournait le chariot pour se retrouver face à un Furie Nocturne. _Son_ Furie Nocturne. Il l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'œil ! Car il n'y avait pas d'autre dragons de ce genre dans le monde, recouvert d'autant de blessures et de cicatrices, même si celle-ci semblaient être beaucoup plus nombreuses que dans les souvenirs du tueurs de dragons.

Le regard fin et tranchant du reptile lui glacé le sang, mais il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner. Si ce dragon avait l'intention de le tuer, il allait devoir se donner à fond ! Car Kard voulait voir la merveille que sa mère allait mettre au monde ! Et rien ! Ni personne ne l'empêchera d'arriver a ses fins !

Surtout que maintenant il n'y avait plus de petit vieux à escorter, alors... pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec cette affaire ?

Kard tenta tout de même de communiquer avec le dragon noir, espérant le faire revenir à la raison et de le calmer.

« comme si un démon pareille avait la moindre jugeote »

Mais en vain. Et au lieux d'être apaisait, celui-ci avait poussé un hurlement qui avait donné la chaire de poule à Kard.

Le reptile s'élança ensuite vers lui et le fit de nouveau rouler en le bourrant de front, et Kard chuta... encore, mais cette foi-si dans le champs d'herbe qui courait de l'autre côté le de la route, juste devant le bois.

Il se redressa aussitôt avec agilité, les mains fermement resserré sur la poignée de son arme il attendit ensuite le démon d'un pied ferme. Le dragon le rejoignit ensuite, se laissant glisser sur le versant légèrement incliné entre la route et le champs, toujours en le fixant avec son regard effrayamment beau, et sublimement hypnotique.

Ils se défiaient du regard pendant un long moment, chacun jaugeant les facultés physique de l'autre, puis, Kard s'élançait le premier avec tout le courage qu'il 'avait à sa disposition.

Ils échangèrent des coups pendant un long moment, mais pour Kard, le combat semblait perdue d'avance...

Il en avait toujours déduit que les nombreuses traces que disposait le dragons, étaient des souvenirs d'ancien adversaires pendant les parades amoureuses ou pour le contrôle d'un territoire de chasse. Mais il avait eu tort depuis tout ce temps. Il y avait certes des marques de griffes et de morsures, mais aussi des traces d'arme contondante ou pointue, et également des marques de brûlure imposé au fers chaud sur les côtes du reptile.

Ce pauvre dragon avait été capturé, puis, torturé pour des raisons qu'ignorait encore Kard à l'époque. Et ce qui confirma sa théorie, c'était quand son regard se planta sur des menottes que le dragon avait à chacune de ses pattes.

Après un combat qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Humain comme dragons se sont porté le coup de grâce simultanément, le furie s'était écrasé dans le bois, déracinant des arbres sur son passage, tendit que le héro tenait faiblement sur ses deux jambes, le flan à l'air libre. Il avait approché lentement du cadavre de son adversaire, il boitait, sa vue se troublait, sa respiration était saccadé et ses forces le quittaient peu à peu après chaque pas. Mais les jambes de Kard n'avaient pas pu le porter plus loin et il écroula au sol, avant de sombrer dans le coma. Un coma long, sombre, silencieux et sans aucune pensé... le noir total.

* * *

Il se réveilla, perdu dans les ténèbres. Sa première pensé fut qu'il devait être en enfer, mais lorsque qu'il avait essayé de se lever, il fut balayé par une douleur insupportable au niveau des côtes, lui prouvant qu'il était belle et bien « vivant »

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Le héro eu pour seul réponse, sa propre voix en écho. Il ne voyait rien, il ne pouvait même pas dire où il était ! Si seulement il avait un moyen pour voir clair...

-Tss, on voit aussi clair que dans le derrière d'un yack. Pesta Kard en tâtonnant le sol.

Il sentait que le sol était chaud et... humide, une source d'eau chaude peut-être ? Qui pouvait savoir. Mais aussitôt sa plainte fini, les yeux du brun s'habituèrent d'un seul coup à la pénombre, il voyait maintenant comme en plein jour.

-O..k, ça c'est flippant.

Il jugea son environnement, il était dans une grotte, sûrement une tanière d'ours ou quelque chose comme ça... Une minute ! Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait d'être sur la route avec un couple d'ancien, alors comment se fait-il qu'il soit dans une grotte... Laissant ses questions de côté, Kard s'occupa en premier de sa blessure, il toucha doucement ses côtes qui le remit aussi à l'ordre en le faisait grimacer de douleur.

-Génial ! des côtes cassés, la barbe ! Tss, je t'en redonnerai moi des missions d'escorte. Merci, sérieusement... Grommela-t-il d'un air bougon.

 _-Kaaaard..._

Un frisons traversa tout son corps, cette voix murmurait son nom d'une manière étrange, elle semblait l'avoir transpercé de par en par. Il fit donc sa petite enquête en se dirigeant vers l'origine de la voix, avec un bras en guise de ceinture pour ses côtes douloureuses. Il apercevait, parfois sur le sol et les remparts rocheuses, des traces de sangs... Beaucoup de sang... La voix qui appelait le héro, respirait fortement et avec difficulté, elle semblait être dans le mal.

« Peut-être est-ce l'un des vieillards ? » Pensa Kard après quelque seconde de marche qui lui ont parue être des minutes. Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant de mal...

Il se stoppa net, alors qu'il sentait que l'appelant n'était plus très loin. Il baissa son regard vers ses côtes qui lui avait fait un mal de chien quelque seconde plutôt et, avec surprise, il s'aperçut que plus aucune douleur persistait. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre bien longtemps, se disant que son corps avait produit automatiquement un anti-douleur. Il reprit sa route et tourna dans un dernier embranchement dans les cavité rocheuses. Il se figea net quand son regard fut planté sur le corps du Furie Nocturne qu'il avait combattu quelque instant plutôt, couché sur le flan.

Le corps volumineux du dragon semblait toujours être animé et en vie ! -à en juger par son ventre qui se gonflait et se dégonflait. Kard approcha avec méfiance.

Un dragon blessé et enfermé, il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux.

Il arriva à la hauteur du reptile, passant sa tête par-dessus l'aile de ce dernier, il vit une bonne fois pour toute que, oui, le dragon était belle et bien vivant, à moins qu'il soit mort avec les yeux mi-clos. Kard resta fixé sur les yeux vert émeraude du dragon pendant un court instant, puis il brisa le silence en prononçant un simple mot, accompagné d'un petit mouvement de main.

-Salut. Dit-il doucement avec un léger sourire.

Les yeux du dragon se sont ouvert en grand et ses pupilles se sont affiné, il planta regard sur le jeune héro.

Kard lui sursauta comme la pire des mauviettes.

 _-Heureux de te voir, Kard._ Lui dit le dragon d'un ton calme et posé.

-Heu... Merci. Enfin je crois... J'ai une question. Suis-je mort ? Ou bien suis-je en train de perdre la raison ?

 _-Tu es mort._ Répondit froidement le reptile.

Le reptile ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de s'exprimer et enchaîna.

 _-Mais d'un certain point de vue, tu es encore en vie._

-C'est assez tordu. Et comment ça se fait que... que je t'entende ? Et pourquoi somme nous dans une grotte ?

 _-C'est très simple tu vas voir. Nous étions tout deux au seuil de la mort et nous avons été amené ici par un groupe d'humain qui voulait, visiblement, se débarrasser de toi._

-De... de moi ? Répéta Kard étonné et choqué.

 _-Oui. Un dénommé Alvin, l'homme qui m'a tenu captif pendant toute ces années. Il a cherché à me transformer en bête de guerre pour que je le serve, mais jamais un dragon ne se pliera aux volontés d'un homme aussi vil. Et apparemment, il a reçu l'ordre de te tuer. Pourquoi ? Ça je l'ignore. Ils nous ont jeté ici, comme ont jetteraient le cadavre d'un homme rongé par la peste. Ils ont ensuite refermé la grotte et nous ont laissé pour mort._

-Mais, visiblement tu ne l'est pas et moi non plus, si on suis bien ce que tu dis ? Et comment se fait-il qu tu sache tout ça ?

- _Tss. Les gardes son bavard. Jamais dans ma vie de dragon je n'ai entendu des pipelettes pareille. Bref, passons. Moi, je ne survivrais pas encore longtemps, je commence à atteindre mes limites._

Cette annonce jeta un froid dans la grotte, Kard se posa sur un rocher non loin du dragon.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? J'ai le souvenir d'avoir eux mon flan à l'air libre quelque instant plutôt et maintenant, le voilà comme neuf. Serte la peau est beaucoup plus clair que le reste, mais c'est tout de même troublant.

 _-Quelque instant ?_ Pouffa de rire le reptile. _Mon pauvre... Tu ne sais même pas combien de temps tu es resté dans le coma..._

 _-_ J'imagine que vous allez me le dire ?

 _-Environ cinq ans._

Kard fut choqué face à cette nouvelle. CINQ ANS ?! Ça fait cinq ans qu'il avait été porté disparue ! Malgré l'information ressemant apprit, des tonnes de questions se bousculait dans sa tête, mais celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur était :

-Est-ce que l'on peu sortir d'ici ? Demanda le brun assez pressé.

 _-Le seul moyen, serrait de faire exploser les roches qui ont condamné l'entré._

-Peux-tu m'aider ?

- _Non. C'est une très mauvaise idée de vouloir sortir, surtout en plein jour._

-Pourquoi ça ?

Le dragon soupira bruyamment.

- _Pourquoi, vous les humains, vous posez toujours des tonnes de questions sans sens, ni intérêt ?_ Demanda le dragon d'un ton fatigué par la curiosité de son interlocuteur.

-C'est en partis par ta faute si on est là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais moisir ici. Je suis déjà étonné de mes capacités physique, car déjà tenir un mois sans alimentation chez les humains, c'est un allez simple pour le ciel, alors cinq ans...

 _-As-tu faim ?_ Demanda subitement le dragon sans grand intérêt pour l'humain qui était entrain de se plaindre.

-Hein ? Pourquoi cette question idiote. Je vous ai demandé comment vous allez vous ?

 _-Je répète ma question. As-tu faim ?_

-Hé bien pour être honnête... Non.

- _As-tu soifs ?_

Nouvelle réponses négative de la par de l'humain.

- _Ressent-tu une quel conque envie, besoin ou douleur, qu'un corps humain aurait à ressentir après cinq ans d'inactivité ?_

-Non... Je... Je ne sens rien...

Kard resta ensuite silencieux quelque instant, il fixait ses mains qui, étrangement, tremblaient toute seules.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en dressant son regard vers celui du reptile toujours couché sur le flan. Vous m'avez fait quelque chose, je le sens. Dit-il avec conviction.

-J _e pensais que tu ne ressentais rien._ Répondit le dragon avec malice tout en se replaçant confortablement sur le sol.

-NE JOUEZ PAS AU MALIN AVEC MOI !

Kard se leva totalement furibond de son rocher et avec une telle force, que ce dernier se brisa. Il se figea, à la fois étonné et surprit par ce qu'il venait de faire.

 _-Tu ferrais mieux de te détendre, Kard. Tu risquerais de nous faire tomber la grotte sur le crâne._

 _-_ Que m'avez vous fait ? Répéta-t-il, cette fois-si d'un ton calme après quelque seconde.

 _-Je t'ai redonné la vie, en échange de quelque chose, ton humanité._ Annonça le dragon sur le même ton. _Le sang de certains dragons, notamment les alpha, ont la capacité de soigner les créatures plus faible qu'eux. Il peut refermé un simple bobo, et... il peut redonner la vie. Les effets peuvent varié selon la quantité de sang offert._

-J'ai... du sang de dragon, dans mes veines ? Demanda Kard légèrement incrédule.

- _Oui. N'as-tu pas constaté des changements étranges ? Le don de voir dans le noir par exemple ? Le pouvoir d'entendre et de pouvoir communiquer avec moi comme avec un autre humain ? Ne viens-tu pas de briser ce rocher avec la seul force de ta colère ? N'as-tu pas cette sensation de force surhumaine, qui dépasse l'entendement ?_

-Oui... Je ressent tout ça. Répondit-il en se posant sur un autre rocher, un peu plus prêt du dragon. Mais, pourquoi m'avez vous dis que je ne devais pas sortir en plein jour ?

 _-Car si le soleil te touche, tu brûle. Ton corps entier serra consumé. C'est un peu le même cas de figure chez vos créature mythique, les vampires, sauf que toi, tu es bien réelle et beaucoup plus puissant que cette créature qui ne ferrait même pas peur à un terreur terrible._

Kard garda le silence et serra les poings à en faire craquer ses phalanges.

-Pourrai-je un jour revoir les miens ? Est-ce que, un jour, je serrai de nouveau... un être humain ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je suis vraiment ?

 _-Tu es un être unique, Kard. Tu as été doté des avantageuses des dragons, tu es plus fort qu'un millier d'hommes, aussi rapide que la foudre elle-même et tu es destiné à semer la mort sans aucune pitié, et aussi..._

Le dragon soupira de nouveau, pas de fatigue, mais de peine, limite de pitié pour l'humain.

 _-Kard, sache une chose. Pour ce qui est de reprendre ton humanité... tu oublie. Tu ne pourra jamais, je dis bien jamais ! Revivre avec les tiens, ni redevenir le héro que tu étais il a cinq ans de cela. Même si tu invente une histoire à dormir debout qui expliquerais ton absence, les gens découvriront la vérité et te chasserons par peur et crainte de tes différences. Tu peux toujours essayer si tu le veux, je sais que les humains son borné et têtue._

-Et c'est ce que je vais faire, sans plus tarder heu... quel est votre nom déjà ?

 _-Allurnite._

-Et bien, Allurnite. Laisse moi te dire une chose. Tu te trompe sur le compte des humains, ils ne fuient pas tout ce qui leur est inconnu et contre-nature, sauf les dragons bien-évidemment.

 _-Merci, je suis flatté de savoir que je suis une bestiole contre-nature... Certains des humains se pensent si supérieure dû fait qu'ils marchent sur deux jambes, mais ils ne sont pas plus malin qu'un troupeau de yack. Et les anciens m'en soient témoin, les yacks sont d'une débilité et d'une idiotie sans pareil._

-C'est flatteur pour eux d'être comparé a du bétail.

 _-Bref, je pourrai continuer à rabaisser tes anciens, mais tu dois certainement mourir d'envie de sortir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Kard acquiesça muettement.

 _-Alors qu'attends-tu pour démolir ses tas de pavasse devant l'entré ?_

-Mais... et toi ? Comment tu vas faire pour sortir ?

- _Je vais rester ici, et attendre que mon heure soit venu._

* * *

Étrangement, les jambes du héro ne lui faisaient aucunement défaut, pas un faux-pas ni un auto-croche-pieds offert par l'une de ses jambes. Pourtant, en vue de son long séjour dans le coma, il aurait dû embrasser le seul plus d'une fois. Quel joie !

Il courrait à travers le bois a une vitesse vertigineuse, le vent sifflé à ses oreilles, ainsi que la pluie qui tombait, et le bruit des feuilles qui s'agitait a son passage lui remplissait la tête d'émotion.

Quel agréable et étrange sensation que voilà...

Il atteignit Berk en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, même si sa grande vitesse en était largement pour quelque chose. Il avait ralenti le pas, histoire que personnes ne le voient courir avec une vitesse démentiel vers la commune cerné de muraille, il rabaissa sa capuche en cuir qui était en piteux état et se dirigea ensuite vers les remparts du royaume. Comme d'habitude, à cette heure ci, des gardes étaient posté devant les portes. Ces derniers, voyant un homme vêtue de vêtements en lambeaux, se mirent sur leur garde.

Kard eu une légère altercation avec eux, une histoire de ville fermé pour causse de deuil, il leur donna à chacun un bon coup bien placé et pénétra ensuite entre les murs de Berk sans problème.

Dans la grande salle ou se trouvait le crâne du cauchemars géant, tout les villageois, les riches, ainsi que les marchants, étaient invité à la « fête » national. La mort de Kard et par la même occasion, la fin de l'aire des dragons, mais seuls quelques personnes savaient pour le dernier détail.

La grande table rectangulaire, au centre de la salle, était remplis bout a bout par les hommes et les femmes du royaume. La nourriture, ainsi que les divers alcools locaux coulaient à flots.

Un petit orchestre avait été invité à l'événement pour rendre ce dernier un peu plus joyeux. Des cornemuse, des flûtes, des luths, ainsi que des tambours. Il y avait bien un orgue gigantesque dans un coin de cette salle, mais il était réservé pour les mariages et les enterrements.

Kard poussa la porte sans grande discrétion, toute les personnes se trouvant dans la salle se turent et firent volte-face vers le nouveau venu. Le héro - soi-disant mort depuis cinq ans – s'avançait vers la table massif à pas lent, il se hissa sur la table et continua de marcher lentement vers le bout opposé. Là-bas, deux hommes massif l'attendaient, Drago... et Alvin.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le roi en se levant de sa chaise. Et de quel droit vous...

-Fermez là. Ordonna Kard d'un air sombre.

Il s'arrêta juste devant le roi et son allier et les toisa du haut de la table.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait, hein ? D'avoir du sang sur les mains.

-C... comment ? S'étonna le roi. Que dites vous ? Je n'ai...

-Pas vous sombre idiot. Mais lui.

Il désigna Alvin d'un léger balancement de tête.

-Je dois sûrement vous êtes inconnue ! Clama ensuite haut et fort Kard en faisant demi-tours. En même temps, cela me paré logique. Qui se souviendrai d'une personne morte depuis cinq ans ?

Des messes-basse flânaient entre les gens agglutiné autour de la table, Kard en souriait à cœur joie.

-Sachez une bonne chose, Ô mon seigneur. Votre ami qui est à vos côtés et une belle ordure. Savez vous vraiment qui il est ? Pouvez vous réellement lui accorder toute votre confiance... Alors qu'il a tué votre défunt et honorable tueur de dragons...

-Sornette ! Clama l'accusé. Je respect Kard depuis les premiers jours de ses exploits, je ne chercherai jamais à lui causer du tord !

-MENSOUGE ! Clama Kard. Vous mentez, Alvin. Si vous me respectiez autant que vous le dites, vous n'aurez pas cherché à m'assassiner !

-Comment ça, à vous tuer ? Nous parlons tout de même de Kard ! Et non d'un malade en habit en lambeau.

Cette remarque d'Alvin fit rire une bonne partie de la salle, Kard explosa lui aussi de rire.

-Un malade en lambeau, HA HAHAHA ! Vous regardriez tous d'un peu plus prêt ces soi-disant vêtement, ils vous rappelleraient certainement quelqu'un. Termina-t-il en rigolant.

Kard cessa ensuite de rire si brutalement que tout les éclats de rire en firent de même, il se tourna ensuite vers le roi et son ami, tout en attrapant les bord de sa capuche de cuire qui fut ensuite pendu à sa nuque.

Il regarda en premier lieux les deux souverains.

-Quelle sorcellerie est-ce là ?! Hurla Drago.

Kard haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi le Roi hurlait ainsi. Il décala son regard vers la droite, pour le planter dans chacune des personnes autour de lui.

Il entendait des exclamations de terreurs, dès qu'il croisait son regard vers d'autre personne. Qu'avait-il tous à jurer et détourner le regard ? Des visages apeuré, terrifier et horrifier, se sont enchaîné, il termina sa course dans le regard de ses parents qui eurent des frissons en voyant leur... fils.

* * *

-Les gens on ensuite dénié me reconnaître, surtout notre père. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ils ont tous crier en me voyant... Je ne suis pas poutant repoussant. Enfin bref. Il était dans une telle rage qu'on ne différencier pas son visage de sa barbe. Le peu de personne qui on accepté la vérité sont, notre mère, Gueuleford, Émelie et Érik, mais à quatre contre tout un royaume ils ont rien pu faire. J'ai été chassé de Berk comme on chasserai une sorcière. On m'a poursuivi dans les rues avec des torches et des fourches. Je me suis précipité dans ma forge pour emporter quelque souvenir, mais l'endroit avait été vidé, et les gens en profitèrent pour me jeter leur torche au visage... Mon bâtiment est parti en fumé et avec elle, tout mes souvenirs. Je suis retourné au prêt d'Allurnite qui ne semblait pas le moins étonné du monde de me voir déjà de retour. Ce maudit dragon avait belle et bien raison... Les humain fuit les monstres et les créatures contre-nature...

Kard prit une pause et dirigea son regard émeraude vers son frère qui était endormi. Le pauvre... avec la journée qu'il avait vécu, il méritait bien un peu de repos, et puis, même le démon ressentait le besoin de faire une courte sieste, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis ces derniers temps... Il se cala donc dos à l'arbre. Piquant du nez comme une personne normal qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis trois jours, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut deux heures plus tard, encore tourmenté par ses cauchemars et des visions horribles. Voyant que son frère dormait toujours à poing fermé, Kard se leva et se dirigea vers le pique d'une falaise non loin du village d'où ils étaient, tout en rabaissant sa capuche, il fixa le village qui était plein de vie.

Les gens allaient et venaient dans toute les directions, les enfants jouaient et rigolaient à en perdre alêne, les chiens couraient après les chats, les vendeurs vanté le mérite de leurs produits et des femmes chantés pendant qu'elles étaient en plein ménage.

Kard dressa son regard devenu rouge vers la populace, le ciel au-dessus du village commença aussitôt à se couvrir de nuage grisonnant et de la pluie tomba sur les habitation. Un large sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de l'homme-dragon, il prit une nouvelle bouffée d'aire et vida totalement ses poumons avant de dresser ses bras devant lui comme pour énoncer des prières.

 _Sur l'amour de ma mère, **  
**et la vaillance de mon père, **  
**j'ai juré de venger leur destin! **  
**_

 _Me venger de ces rois,  
qui se sont tant joué de moi  
et m'ont prit tout ce que j'avais d'humain !_

 _Mon foyer, ma famille !_  
 _Mon frère et ma soi-disant petite fille_  
 _dont l'existence_  
 _se résume a la souffrance!_

 _Quelle brûlure !_  
 _Quelle torture !_  
 _De ne pas avoir été a leur coté_  
 _à cause de la traîtrise de ce minable au crane rasé!_

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et il commença aussi à gronder. De la foudre tomba ensuite sur les maisons, causant une vrai panique dans le village.

 _Par les dieux ! Je le jure !_  
 _De tuer cette vile ordure !_  
 _Il m'a prit celle que j'aimais !_  
 _Et mon frère, il l'a empalé !_

Kard tendit son bras droit, raid comme un vieux bout de bois et referma doucement ses doigts en faisait craquer ses dernier un par un.

 _Oui je suis un monstre ! Et on me blâme !_  
 _Mais c'est a cause d'eux que j'ai perdu mon âme !_  
 _Et maintenant... pour sauver mon frère..._  
 _j'ai du le changer en une créature des enfers!_

 _Par pitié... Émelie!_  
 _Que dois-je faire pour Flovie?_  
 _La récupérée... ou bien l'oublié?_  
 _Impossible, ces souhaits sont vain!_  
 _De plus, je serais encore renié!_  
 _Si elle sait que tu as disparue de mes mains..._

-J'ai de bonne nouvelle, Alukard. Rivus est de notre côté.

-Parfait.

-Et j'ai le plein contrôle sur son esprit, nous avons donc un homme dans le château.

-Au moins, tout n'a pas été que fiasco, j'en suis ravi. En attendant, dis lui de ce faire tout petit, ce minable nous serra utile, il nous aidera et éliminera tout ceux qui se dresseront devant notre objectif !

Kard tendit son autre bras. Formant une ligne parfaitement droite avec ses deux bras, il les courba légèrement en arc de cercle vers le ciel qui continuait de se déferler sur le village.

 _C_ _ette souffrance, s'arrêtera t-elle?_ _  
_ _ou sera t-elle éternelle?_ _  
M_ _ais qu'importe mon destin!_ _  
_ _un jour, tout prendra fin!_ _  
_

Kard ramena progressivement ses mains devant lui, il forma un cercle avec ses pouces et ses index et plaça le village en son centre.

 _Harold, Flovie... pardon..._ _  
_ _pour ce que je m'apprête a faire..._ _  
Y_ _'a pas d'autre solution !_ _  
_ _Berk devra viiiiiiiivre... uuuuuun ... eeeeennnnfeeeeeeeeer !_

Tendit qu'Harold était entrain de dormir paisiblement, tout sourire aux lèvres, son grand frère c'était transformé en dragon et était entrain de s'amuser à détruire le village de paysan, qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de mal...

Les gens couraient et tentaient de fuir l'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre. Mais en vain. Un dragon, combiné avec un humain aussi malin et intelligent, ne laissait aucune chance à leur victime.

Une fois la population réduite au silence et aux nombres minimal autorisé par Kard et Allurnite, le dragon se posa sur l'un des flans du cloché de l'église. Il enroula sa queue autour de ce dernier pour ne pas tomber, et cramponna ses griffe à travers les tuiles noir, il fixa le soleil qui n'était plus qu'à quelque heure de disparaître de nouveau.

Allurnite montra les dents vers ce dernier et poussa un rugissement terrible qui fit trembler et tomber les dernières maisons encore debout.

* * *

Petit point à éclaircir. Le chapitre n'est passé par la case « bêta lectrice » étant malade, cette dernière ne pouvait assurer son rôle. Comme tout bonne personne, je lui ai dis de se reposer et de laisser le chapitre t-elle qu'il est. Il se peut donc que quelque erreur/mots/conjugaison/orthographe soit mal écris, mais vous remarquerez les très GROS progrès que j'ai fait depuis le mois d'Août 2015:)

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à vos demandes ;) Chapitre prochain, on retourne sur Berk ! Yeah !


	17. Déchirure familial

**DeadlyFury** : Allurnite je l'imagine pas tout a fait comme notre cher Krokmou. En même temps, un dragon à la base tout chou, qui se retrouve recouvert de cicatrices, de traces de morsures etc, c'est tout sauf cute et mignon x) La musique a été faite en quoi... une semaine même pas je crois ? J'ai passé la commande, et j'ai été livré en temps et en heure, j'ai juste eu à adapter la musique à la situation, à modifier une ou deux chose et voilà ! :D Kard Frollo à vue le jour ! Un grand merci de ta fidélité, N'AMOUR ! :P Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 **RanxShin59** : Salut, Fufu-la-skyzo-pas-doué-avec-deux-pieds-gauches-dans-le-même-sabot. (Du sérieux ? Où en vois-tu chère amie ? Surtout ici, chez moi xD) Je le dis et le redis, Kard et Allurnite sont épique ! La partie destruction a été ajouté au dernier moment, j'ai des idées arrives comme ça parfois au dernier moment et je suis content de voir qu'elle a plus ^^ Un grand merci pour ton soutien et j'espère la suite te plaira ^^

 **Little Sayuri** : On en apprend de plus en plus sur Kard, mais on ne sais pas encore tout ;) par exemple ce qu'il a fait tout le reste du temps qu'il a été absent ! Drama en vue, encore :D Sméagus... J'avoue, j'ai explosé de rire en voyant ce nom xD Je revois Bob jouer à l'ombre du mordor entrain d'imiter Golum à dire que les gens veulent voir sous son pagne xD Personne ne veut regarder sous le pagne... Tu as tout deviné, il est multifonction Rivus, pion, espion et assassin et aussi fauteur de merde, mais ça c'est pour plus tard ;) Je suis content du rendu final avec la musique ^^ Mais c'est vrais que le pauvre village n'avait rien demandé xD Et pour l'état physique d'Harold qui ne change pas, on saura la raison prochainement, quand, je ne sais pas, mais on le saura xD Encore merci de ta fidélité ! Voilà la suuuuuuuite ! :)

Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre ! Au menu, drama, drama, drama et DRAMA ! Et une fin juste horrible tellement elle est... vous verrez ^^

J'ai finalement décidé de continuer à publier sans la phase correction, je fais juste des petites fautes et en plus qui ne gêne en rien à la lecture, mais je compte sur vous pour me signaler un mot qui est mal orthographié. Car moi si on me dis rien, je suis capable de créer un dictionnaire à moi tout seul avec mes mots chelou xD

Bref, je vais « encore » raconter ma vie.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;D

Merci à vous de continuer à me suivre et à lire cette fic qui à atteint 1260 vues ! Et 70 reviews !

Merci aux lecteurs/lectrices du forum L'univers de Dragons. Yoummy « alias youyou » LittleTooth' « alias, la petite dent » et Flokiller... J'ai pas de surnom pour toi, désolé xD

Merci aussi aux deux espèces de folles qui font partie de la grande famille de auteur fou et sadique adepte du DRAMA ! Si vous n'avez pas lu les fic de... Ba de mes trois miss au-dessus, honte à vous ! Lisez ce chapitre et foncez lire les leurs ! ;D

Assez de bla-bla, place à l'action !

N'oubliez pas la petite reviews qui fait toujours plaisir à celui ou celle qui écris :D ^^

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre : 16

Déchirure familial.

Flovie n'était plus qu'à quelque minutes de chez-elle et bizarrement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive... Excepté, Rustik et sa bande de bras cassé. Elle ne pouvait faire demi-tours car, ils l'avaient vue et puis ce n'était pas son genre de partir la queue entre les jambes. Surtout devant cette bande de débile.

La jeune rouquine resta fier et droite, malgré sa jambe abîmé, et passa au milieu du groupe d'adolescent, et alors qu'elle passait à la hauteur de Rustik qui s'amusait à la regarder de haut, elle pensa en elle-même.

-Salut Flovie.

Par pure politesse, car elle avait été très bien élevé, la rousse se stoppa une demi seconde pour saluer le groupe, mais elle reprit aussitôt son chemin.

-Pauvre fille... Commenta Astrid d'un air partagé entre la pitié et le dégoût. Non mais, vous avez vue dans quel état elle est ?

-En même temps t'as vue avec qui elle traîne ? Ajouta Ingrid.

-Elle aurait été beaucoup plus chanceuse à traîner avec nous qu'avec catastrophe-ambulante. Dit Rustik avec certitude.

-Ouais, surtout quand tu sais ce qui est arrivé chez elle... Terminèrent les jumeaux

Flovie ne se laissa pas aller à la colère, intrigué par les propos tenus par les jumeaux, elle se hâta le plus vite possible vers la demeure familial. Le cœur battant comme le tonnerre dans sa poitrine, elle vit un attroupement impressionnant de personne devant la porte de chez elle.

-Il paraît qu'il l'aurait tué.

-C'est vraiment un monstre !

-Comment peut-ont faire ça à un enfant !

-Il est vraiment sans cœur... Sa famille et maintenant, lui...

Flovie se fraya un chemin entre les hommes et les femmes pour voir ce qui se passait chez elle ! Érik était sur le pallier, le visage pale et le regard vitreux.

-Papa ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !? Cria l'adolescente en accourant.

Mais le chauve resta muet, fixant d'un air horrifié ses mains couvertes de sang, il dressa son regard larmoyant vers sa fille et articula faiblement.

-Il... il l'a tué... Dit-il avec une voix brisé. Ce monstre ! À tuer mon p'tit garçon !

Dévasté, Flovie ne voulut pas croire son père et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Non, attend ! Flovie !

Érik lui saisit le poignée et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-Laisse moi ! Je ne te crois pas ! Il ne peut pas être...

Au même moment, trois hommes sortaient de la maison, deux d'entre eux tenaient une civière recouverte d'un drap. Le monde sembla s'effondrait sous les pieds de Flovie... quand elle reconnu le petit casque de son frère, posé sur le dessus du drap noir.

-Finn ? FIIIIIIIIIIINN !

* * *

Érik et sa fille se retrouvèrent au château, ayant été convoqué par le roi, tout juste une heure après le drame pour qu'il leurs présente ses condoléances, mais il devait aussi traiter d'un sujet important.

Ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle de banqué qui était sans dessus-dessous. Les tables et les bancs étaient brisé, la superbe rossasse également et que dire du crâne géant qui avait la tête à l'envers...

Le chauve était encore quelque peu abasourdi par la mort de son jeune fils, retrouvait les tripes à l'air dans sa chambre à coucher. Drago brisa le silence et le fit sortir de sa tourmente.

-Érik. Je sais que vous souhaitez prendre votre temps pour faire votre deuils. Mais vous devez mettre à l'abri la seule et dernière famille qui vous reste.

Il dressa son regard vers le Roi qui le regardait d'un air sérieux.

-N'est-ce pas trop précipité ? Demanda le chauve quelque peu perdu.

Flovie était également contre ce plan, elle n'était pas une personne, ou une chose à protéger !

-Vous n'avez rien à dire ou à exiger, vous et votre gamine ! Gronda Alvin qui était également là.

Père et fille n'avait clairement pas leur mot à dire. Érik foudroya du regard le barbu, même qu'il l'avait aidé dans le passé, il n'aimait pas ses manières et sa façon d'être, dû à son titre.

-Nous devons encore choisir l'endroit le plus sûr pour votre enfant. Reprit le Roi d'un ton autoritaire pour faire redescendre les tensions. Berk est bien trop exposé et le royaume d'Alvin a été mis à feu et à sang... Il ne nous reste qu'un seul endroit.

Drago tourna son regard vers Dagur et Rivus qui étaient resté silencieux depuis le début. Le plus jeune avait un drôle de bandage sur l'œil droit, il essayait de lancer une mode ? Ce dernier ne semblait pas non-plus dans son assiette, il était aussi blanc que de la neige, et transpirait des hectolitres de sueur tellement qu'il avait chaud. Le stress ? La fièvre ? Un coup de chaud ? Seul lui pouvait le dire.

-Messieurs, son sort vous serra confié, mais si vous venez à échouez, vous devrez répondre de votre fiasco par les sentences égale à votre échec. Est-ce claire ?

-Oui, votre majesté. Répondit aussitôt Dagur.

-Seigneur Drago ! Intervient Érik avec empressement. Loin de moi l'idée de contre dire vos plans, mais, Kard est allé plus d'une fois entre les murs du royaume d'Osvalde. Il serrait plus judicieux de trouver un autre endroit.

-Le royaume de notre est impénétrable ! Argumenta Dagur en s'approchant du chauve. Contrairement à certain qui se la coule douce, nous, nous avons fortifié nos défense depuis ces quinze dernière années !

-Et qui vous dis qu'il n'a pas réussi à rentrer entre temps, hein ? Je vous rappelle vaguement, que ce n'est pas d'un homme que nous parlons, mais d'un démon.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre endroit ! Perdit patience Drago. Et puis où voulez vous qu'elle...

-J'accepte.

Le groupe d'homme se tourna vers la jeune fille, elle arriva à un banc est se posa dessus.

-De tout évidence je n'ai ni mon mot à dire, ni mon avis à donner. Alors j'accepte.

-Flovie écoute mon ange, tu n'ai pas obligé de...

-Bien-sûr qu'elle est obligé ! Gronda Alvin. Comme elle l'a dit, elle n'a rien à dire ni à faire.

-Mais c'est encore une enfant !

-Et alors ?

-Elle vient de perdre son petit frère !

-La belle affaire.

-L'assassin de sa mère s'est envolé ce matin, en emportant son petit-ami !

Érik fit silence dès sa phrase fini, il se tourna vers se fille qui arborait une expression perdu, choqué et horrifié. Flovie sentait son cœur tambouriner fort dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier.

-M... Maman... a été tué... par... cette chose ?

Elle essayait de ce retenir, mais la colère montait de plus en plus tout comme l'envie de pleurer.

-Maman a été assassiné... ET TU ME LE DIS QUE MAINTENANT !

-Je sais puce, j'aurai dû t'en parler. Mais comment voulais-tu que j'aborde le sujet ?

-JE M'EN MOQUE QUE TU AVAIS DU MAL À EN PARLER !

Flovie prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis elle reprit calmement.

-J'irais où vous voulez, ça ne m'importe peu. Mais une chose est sûr...

Elle se leva et fixa le crâne géant non loin d'elle.

-Si Kard, ou peut importe son nom, essaye de me trouver... Je me ferais un plairi de lui réglerais son compte moi-même...

Étant face au trophée du héro, Flovie ne vit pas Alvin et Drago échangeaient des grands sourires satisfaient. Elle fixait avec hargne le crâne du cauchemars. Elle se jura à elle-même de devenir un tueur de dragon, non pas pour honoré la mémoire du héro... mais pour accroché sa tête à la place du trophée déjà présent.

* * *

Suite à cela, Flovie fut accompagné dans une grande chambre pour se reposer et faire un brin de toilette. Elle avait tout ce qui fallait, des sièges, une baignoire avec un couvre vue, une coiffeuse avec un miroir, un lit et une grosse cheminé pour chauffer la pièce. Elle fixa le feu qui dansait dans cette dernière avant d'être interrompue par une personne qui frappa et ouvrit la porte, mais resta tout de même sur le palier.

-Nous partirons demain après-midi. L'informa le nouveau venu.

-Très bien.

-Vous feriez mieux de dormir, la route risque d'être longue.

-Bonne nuit, Rivus...

Le jeune homme pâle commença à refermer la porte, mais Flovie prononça encore quelque mot.

-Et... désolé... Pour l'autre jour.

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis solide.

Flovie poussa un léger rire, se souvenant du jeune homme qui hurlait de douleur à chaque coup, et qui la suppliait de le laisser tranquille.

Une fois de nouveau seule, Flovie tira les rideaux, souffla sur une ou deux bougies pour assombrir la pièce et se coucha pour se laisser sombrer dans le pays des rêves...

Elle fut endormi très vite, n'ayant pas dormis depuis hier soir, elle ne fit pas la difficile. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit sans un bruit et une personne pénétra dans la chambre aussi discret qu'une ombre. Cette dernière s'approcha de la rousse endormi et la regarda dormir.

-Que sont-ils entrain de te faire... ma pauvre petite fille. Murmura la personne dans l'ombre.

Il ou elle fixa la jeune rousse endormi, avant de s'abaisser vers elle, pour déposer un baisé sur son front.

-Dort bien, mon ange.

* * *

Après avoir informé Flovie de leur dépars, Rivus se rendit dans une sorte de salon, muni de divers meuble dont des sièges face à une cheminé imposante. Il laissait son regard voguer dans les flammes dansante sur les bûches de bois. Dagur lui avait dit de l'attendre ici, le temps qu'il discutait avec le roi. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner quelque minute plus tard, signe qu'Allurnite venait d'arriver dans sa tête.

 _-Pourquoi cette air si triste et déprimant ?_ Demanda sa voix intérieur.

-Je pense à cette pauvre fille...

 _-Qui ? Flovie ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le laisse paraître._

-Je sais bien qu'elle est loin d'être une petite chose fragile. Mais tout de même... Il n'y a pas une meilleure solution pour la protéger ? Et puis, dois-je vraiment la protéger ? Alors que mon Maître a tué presque toute sa famille.

- _Alukard n'a tué qu'Émelie, personne d'autre._ Répondit Allurnite avec certitude.

-Ce n'est pas ce que disent les ragots et le père de la rouquine.

Rivus fut balayé par un violent mal de tête, le faisant chuter de son siège.

- _Ton « Maître » comme tu le dis si bien, n'aimerai pas te voir insulter la fille de celle qu'il aime, et il serrait fortement agacé de voir que tu préfère croire en des mensonges qu'en nous..._

-Je ne pensais pas à mal, je vous jure !

 _-On ne te demande pas de penser, mais d'agir et de parler celons nos directives._

Le jeune homme se releva uns fois la douleur passé et les bourdonnement disparue. Il se posa de nouveau sur son siège et fixa de nouveau le feu de cheminé, au même moment, quelqu'un vint entrer dans le salon. Pensant que son frère était de retour, Rivus se leva pour le saluer, mais fut déçu en voyant que ce n'était qu'Érik.

-Ha... Ce n'est que vous. Dit-il d'un ton neutre tout en se rasseyant.

-Oui, ce n'est que _moi._ Répondit le nouveau venu sur le même ton.

Le chauve referma la porteet se dirigea ensuite vers un meuble à hauteur de genoux, non loin de la cheminé, il ouvrit l'une des portes et en sorti une coupe et une bouteille.

-Vous-en voulez ? Demanda Érik par politesse.

Rivus refusa d'un simple signe de la main sans même dénier regarder son interlocuteur.

-Dite moi, Rivus. Vous me semblez être un sacré phénomène. Parlez moi donc de vous.

Lui dit le chauve en prenant place sur un autre siège avec une coupe de vins.

-Vous savez, il n'y a rien à dire de bien trépident sur la vie d'un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans.

-Vous faite bien jeune pour votre âge. Fit remarquer Érik.

-On me le dis souvent.

Réponse fermé après réponse fermé, Érik se lassa bien vite et se contenta de boire et de faire un monologue avec Rivus qui ne prêtait aucune attention à ses jérémiades. Une fois avoir vidé une ou deux bouteilles de grand crue, Érik se détendit légèrement et commença à divaguer sur certain sujet.

-Kard était un bon à rien. La honte des Haddock comme les gens aimaient l'appeler. Tss. Même son père en avait honte. Sa mère s'embêter à lui apporter tout l'amour qu'elle disposait, mais ça ne changeait rien...

Érik bue d'un coup sec son verre avant de le remplir, encore.

-Cette pauvre bonne femme n'a même pas été capable de mettre au monde un seul enfant normal. Ont à eu le droit à deux catastrophes ambulantes pendant deux générations, mais par chance, le bon dieux nous a débarrassé aussi bien des enfants que des géniteurs.

Rivus serra les mains sur les accoudoirs, il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ce que disait Érik commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles.

-Ils étaient pitoyable les uns comme les autres, parents comme enfants. Mais le pire dans le lot... c'était Harold.

Le jeune homme serra maintenant la mâchoire à en faire grincer ses dents.

-Ce pauvre gosse pensait qu'il était aimé et protégé sous mon toit. Tss. Si il savait combien de fois j'ai rêvé de le tuer. C'était un idiot beaucoup trop naïf et, tout comme son frère, il n'apportait que des problèmes aux autres. Kard a tué ma femme, son frère à faillit tuer ma fille, quant ont regard d'un peu plus prêt, c'est assez comique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'accident de la mort d'Émelie vous amuse...

Érik haussa un sourcil, et fixa ensuite Rivus d'un air intrigué et sérieux.

-C'est étrange. Il me semble pas avoir prononcé une seule fois son nom.

Il se leva de son siège et se plaça face au jeune homme.

-Qui êtes vous réellement ?

Le contact rompue entre les yeux de Rivus et le foyer, il planta son œil borgne dans ceux d'Érik.

-Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Répondit-il sèchement. Maintenant, veuillez me fiche la paix avec vos questions ! Vous êtes d'un barbant...

Sans crier garde, le chauve serra l'une de ses mains sur la gorge du jeune, il bloqua par la suite sa tête avec le dossier du siège. Il tendit ensuite son autre main vers le cache-œil et l'arracha net, dévoilant l'iris rouge sang de ce dernier.

-Je savais bien que quelque chose clochez chez-vous. On ne porte pas de cache-œil pour faire la cour aux jolies filles...

Rivus ne pouvais rien répondre, il manquait de plus en plus d'air et avait du mal à luter contre la poigne d'acier du chauve.

-Kard ? Appela Érik d'un simple murmure avant de reprendre avec un ton à la fois moqueur et supérieur. Je sais que tu dois être quelque par dans sa tête, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce gamin ne parlait pas tout seul tout à l'heure.

Voyant que rien ne venait, Érik sorti une dague de dans son dos. Il fit passer la lame entre tout ses doigts comme le ferait un pirate ou un voleur habile.

-Tu ne m'en voudra pas Rivus ? Si je t'enlève cet œil. Il me donne la nausée rien qu'à penser à la personne qui te l'a offert.

Il saisit finalement la poignée et approcha la pointe petit à petit de l'œil rouge qui était grand ouvert.

-Mais avant cela, si tu m'écoute toujours bien-sûr. Je tien à te raconter comment tes parents on vécu leur dernière heure, Ô grand Tueurs de dragons. Tout comme toi, ils avaient été afféré à une mission d'escorte. Au bout d'un moment, le paysan à simulé que son canasson ne voulait plus avancer. Nous les avons attaqué à ce moment là. Une quinzaine d'hommes pour deux pauvres vieillards bon pour la poubelle. Ton père à tuer plus de la moité des gars. Voyant que la plan allait être un fiasco, j'ai décidé de faire mon apparition. Et sais-tu ce que je portai ce jour là ?

Rivus répondit non de la tête, avec difficulté.

-Devine qui a eu l'idée de vider ta forge...

-Sa...lo...pard. Répondit Kard par le billet de Rivus.

-Ta mère a été la première à tomber. Ton père m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais il l'a vite rejoint. Et sais-tu ce qu'a été ses dernières paroles ?

Il fit de nouveau non de la tête.

-Tu es la honte de la famille, j'espère qu'Harold te réglera ton compte, et que tu brûlera en... Je n'ai pas entendu la suite... Car sa tête venait de rouler sur le sol, comme celle de sa putain. C'était une journée mémorable... Magnifique.

Rivus écarquilla les yeux et retroussa ses lèvres pour laisser apparaître ses dents à moité pointue et jaune. Il attrapa le poignet du chauve et le serra jusqu'à le tordre, ce dernier hurla de douleur mais attaqua tout de même Rivus avec son arme.

Le jeune homme leva simplement son autre mains face à lui pour se la faire empaler, plutôt que son cœur ou son visage, -visage qui mutait doucement, pour ensuite prendre lentement la forme de celui de Kard- il resserra ses doigts sur le poing d'Érik pour lui empêcher toute échappatoire.

-Je vais me faire un petit plaisir que je n'ai pu assouvir que dans mes rêves, dommage que ce soit par la billet qu'un corps secondaire... Il n'ait pas assez résistant pour encaisser et supporter autant de force. Mais la sienne, même faible, ferra amplement l'affaire.

D'un mouvement rotatif et rapide, il déboîta l'autre poignet du chauve avant de le lâcher et le laisser tomber au sol.

-On m'a fait vivre mille et une souffrance le jour de ma seconde visite à beurk... Je vais donc te briser un os, pour chaque brûlure, chaque coup de fouet, chaque doigts ou orteils déboîté ou écrasé à coup de massue et de burin... Mais aussi pour chaque goutte de sang que tu as fait couler dans ma famille. Je suis ravis que tu es décapité mes parents pour ce dernier détail... Le plaisir et l'amusement n'en serra que plus jouissif. Mais avant cela...

Il fit sortir la dague de sa main, puis il plaça le bout de la lame au dessus du feu, il attendit que cette dernière devienne rouge et se dirigea de nouveau vers Érik. Ne pouvant se défendre avec ses deux poignet déboîté, il se contenta de reculer en implorant la bonne grâce de son adversaire.

-As-tu eu la moindre pitié quand tu as empalé mon frère ? Ou même décapité mes parents ?! N'as-tu eu pas honte d'avoir planifié ma mort ?!

-Tu n'en n'a pas eu quand tu as arraché le cœur de ma femme, et volé son corps quelques jours après son enterrement !

Rivus « ou Kard, à force on ne sait plus les différencier » plaça sa main libre sur la bouche d'Érik, il avança ensuite la lame rougeoyante vers l'œil droit de ce dernier.

-Tu avais bien l'intention de me rendre borgne ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton simple. Alors tu trouvera normal, que je fasse de même, hein ?

Il posa légèrement le bout rouge vif sur la pommette du chauve, en appuyant de plus en plus fort.

Mais alors que la pointe n'était qu'a un cheveux de l'œil du chauve, Rivus entendit du bruit venant du couloir, il recula donc la lame, remit les poignets d'Érik en état et se planta lui-même l'estomac. Au même moment, Dagur et Drago pénétrèrent dans la pièce et furent horrifié en voyant le jeune Rivus couvert de sang, et Érik en face de lui qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. N'écoutant que son instinct protecteur, le grand-frère du jeune de précipita vers lui pour s'assurer de son état.

-Hé, frangin, ça va ? Tu tien le coup ?

-Cet... espèce de malade... a essayé de me... tuer, pour garder sa fille. Répondit Rivus en crachant du sang.

Drago, entendant cela partie dans une colère sans nom.

-VOUS COMMENCEZ À ME FATIGUER AVEC VOTRE GAMINE ÉRIK ! GAAAARDE !

Quatre hommes en armure arrivèrent dans la pièce, armé de lance d'épée et de bouclier.

-Emmenez ce tas d'ordure dans les cachots. Ordonna le Roi. Vous avez fait votre ultime et dernière erreur, Érik.

Le chauve fut relevé et traîné par les gardes, comme un fou qu'on emmènerait à l'asile.

-NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME PRIVER DE MA FILLE ! VOUS M'AVIEZ PROMIS QU'ELLE N'AURAIT RIEN À CRAINDRE SI JE TRAVAILLAI POUR VOUS ! C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE KARD TOUT ÇA ! IL EST DANS LE CORPS DE CETTE CRÉATURE ! NE LE LAISSEZ PAS APPROCHER DE MA FILLE ! SINON JE...

La porte se referma, et on entendit plus que des soupçon de la voix du chauve. Le Roi soupira fortement et laissa tomber ses épaules de fatigue.

-Cet homme de s'arrange pas avec l'âge.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune qui était de nouveau debout.

-Est-ce vrais ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt la dague.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait inventer une chose pareil, enfin ! Se vexa Dagur. Regardez toute ces bouteilles vides ! Cette homme bois comme une barrique ma parole !

-Je ne parlais pas de l'altercation, mais de ce qu'Érik a dit. Est-ce vrais que Kard est en vous ?

Dagur se plaça à côté du Roi et regarda son frère dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait dire la vérité. Derrière eux se trouvait un petit miroir ovale, et le reflet du jeune semblait lui intimer de nier, tout cela avec un grand mouvement lent de tête de gauche à droite, il se contenta donc d'imiter son reflet.

* * *

Harold se réveilla en sursaut, il ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi le décors défilait à grande vitesse autour de lui, mais il était sûr d'une chose. Ce rêve qu'il venait de faire était effrayant et horrible, et aussi d'un réalisme impressionnant.

-Tiens, voilà la belle au bois dormant dormant qui fait surface. Remarqua Kard en entendant son frère bailler et s'étirer. T'as bien dormis j'espère ? Je ne t'ai pas trop secoué ?

Le jeune brun fit surface par palier. En premier lieux, il devait voir où et sur quoi il était, car il était allongé sur le dos et il voyait les nuages défiler à grande vitesse face à lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour voir qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il entendit ensuite plusieurs gros battement, comme quand on fait son lit et que l'on secoue sa couverture, sauf que là, se n'étaient pas des couvertures qui produisaient ce bruit.

-Tu devrais te redresser et observer un peu le décor, je suis sûr que tu n'en n'a jamais vue d'aussi beau.

Harold fit ce que son frère lui avait dit et fut étonné de voir que le sol était un peu trop éloigné à son goût. Il cramponna au première prise que ses mains ont trouvaient, c'est à dire les oreilles du dragon qui grogna de mécontentement et qui pivota légèrement la tête vers son pacagé.

 _-Hé ! Ont ne t'a jamais dis que c'était impolie de tirer les oreilles d'un dragon qui n'a pas encore fait sa sieste ?_

-Doucement avec lui, Allurnite. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a encore jamais vue de dragon vivant. Signala la voix de Kard qui semblait sortir de nul par.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je fais assis sur le dos d'un dragon ?! Paniqua Harold qui tentait de garder son équilibre sans pour autant gêner le reptile dans ses déplacements.

 _-On va cueillir des nuages._ Répondit Allurnite avec un air faussement joyaux. _D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire sur le dos d'un dragon, à part voler !?_ Ajouta-t-il en roulant les yeux au ciel. _Tss, c'est qu'en plus il ne m'entend pas...encore un plan rondement mené, Monsieur Alukard le Roi des vampires._

Kard répondit aussitôt en ignorant les reproches de son ami.

-Tu dormais tellement profondément que je n'osais pas te réveiller. Je t'ai donc mis sur mon dos et je me suis jeté devant le soleil pour qu'on rentre paisiblement. Car je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, les balades en forêt ça commence à me fatiguer.

-J'ai dormis combien de temps ? Enchaîna Harold.

 _-Et c'est reparti ! Les humains et leur questions idiotes._

-Vous êtes le premier serpent volant que je vois, et vous m'avez l'air fortement agréable. Répondit Harold avec sarcasme, ce qui fit rire son frère au éclat.

-Un serpent volant, et agréable qui plus est, Pffff haaaaa hahahaha !

 _-Le sarcasme est une habitude dans votre famille ? J'ai maintenant deux véritables comique avec moi... Quelle joie._

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé... Dite, vous pouvez vous poser ? Je me sentirai plus alaise sur la terre ferme.

Acceptant la requête d'Harold, même si ce dernier l'avait vexé, Allurnite se posa le plutôt possible, il avait hésité à offrir un baptême de l'air au jeune, mais il n'était pas aussi cruel...

Ils continuèrent donc le chemin à pied.

Harold était toujours impressionné par le processus de dé-transformation, autant l'autre était horrible et effrayant à regarder, alors que celui-ci ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froids.

Le Furie Nocturne rétrécissait pour avoir une taille humain, ses articulation se replaçait ensuite pour se tenir debout sur deux jambes, pour finalement laisser place au corps de son frère. Ce qui étonnait aussi Harold, c'était que malgré les diverses déformations, les vêtements de Kard restaient et demeuraient impeccable.

* * *

Sur la longue route, Harold ne cessait de repenser à son rêve si réelle, devait-il en parlait à son frère ? Ou laisser passer cette histoire pour ne pas l'embêter ?

-Tu as eu le sommeil agité durant notre voyage. Fit remarquer Kard. Tu courais après quelqu'un ou quoi ? Reprit-il avec un ton amusé.

C'était à se demander si il n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensés de son frère, c'est quand même... stupéfiant et étrange.

-Au début je n'ai pas rêvé de grand chose...

Il raconta tout à Kard, dans le moindre détail. Il énonça en premier lieu l'attaque du village, ce qui fit doucement rire Kard et Allurnite, mais ensuite, il raconta l'altercation entre Érik et Rivus dans dans le château. Le temps de ça, le volcan était déjà à porter de vue.

-T'as vraiment une drôle d'imagination, Harold. Commenta Kard.

-Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que... Je voyais par ses yeux, j'entendais ses pensés, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre... j'avais l'impression... d'être lui.

« Thor tout puissant, il n'a aucun don, mais il a réussi à voir à travers nos yeux et voir ce qui se passait dans le château... »Pensa le démon.

-Le truc le plus flippant, c'était Érik. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et puis, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'un certain dépars où Dagur et son frère emmèneraient Flovie.

-C'est... Dingue. Complètement. Commenta Kard.

« Nous devons nous occuper du dépars de Flovie. Elle ne doit pas quitter Berk et encore moins aller chez les par-en-vrille. »

-Harold.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

-Tout ce que tu as vue, est la réalité. Avoua finalement le grand brun. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais tu as réussi à voir en moi et Allurnite.

-Rivus à parler d'un dépars pour demain matin, et nous somme qu'au début du soir. Rappela Harold tout en faisant remarquer que le soleil n'était pas encore couché.

-Oui bien-sûr. Surjoua Kard avec énormément d'entrain faussement joyeuse. Ils vont certainement nous ouvrir la porte et avec un grand sourire en prime. Harold, ces gars là ne vont plus y aller par quatre chemins avec nous. S'ils nous voient, ils chercheront par tout les moyens de nous tuer.

-Ils ont une mauvaise dent contre toi, ça c'est sûr... Mais moi ils n'ont rien à me reprocher. Fit remarquer le jeune.

Ils firent silence un petit moment, puis, Harold pensa à un plan, très vite conçu certes, mais avec le peu de temps qu'ils ont...

-Je peux rentrer seul sur Berk pour rechercher, trouver et emporter Flovie, et nous partirons ensemble loin d'ici une fois la famille réuni ! Dévoila-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Harold... Appela un première fois Kard.

-Pour moi c'est ce qui y a de mieux à faire ! Tu l'a dis toi même, ils ne te ficheront jamais la paix, alors autant partir !

-Harold !

Cette fois, Kard venait de prendre son sang froids, mais ce qu'il avait à dire était très important.

-Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous si nous partons et de toute façon, je ne compte pas aller la chercher car Alvin, Drago et même son père on tout fait pour la léguer contre moi.

-Mais... C'est ta fille enfin ! Protesta Harold. Tu ne vas pas la laisser partir sans rien faire !

-Elle n'est pas ma fille. Grommela Kard.

-Mais tout vous lie ! Perdit patience Harold à son tour, face à l'entêtement et au refus de son frère. Vos talents pour le combat ! Votre salle caractère ! Vous préférez vous occuper des autres avant de vous même ! Il y a beaucoup trop de similarité pour que se soit une coïncidence !

-ELLE N'EST PAS MA FILLE ! CAR JE SUIS STÉRILE DEPUIS LE JOUR OU J'AI ÉTÉ PIQUÉ AU CUL PAR UN MURMUR-MORTEL !

Harold marqua une pause, il était choqué car son frère venait de lui hurler dessus, mais aussi car...

-Q... quoi ?

-T'as pas compris !? Regarde bien mes lèvres. L'invita Kard en pointant cette dernière du doigt. Stéééééé-riiiii-leeeee. Pour être plus claire, ton grand frère adoré n'aura jamais le grand ni l'immense honneur d'être papa un jour !

Un autre silence fit son apparition entre les deux frères en désaccord.

-Tss. Fait ce que tu veux après tout. Lui dit Kard.

Il se dirigea vers son volcan de pierre qui n'était pas très loin d'ici.

-Je t'ai sorti de l'enfer pour que tu vive enfin une vie a peu prêt normal, mais tu t'entête à vouloir y retourner pour une fille qui t'arrachera sûrement la tête. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Flovie ne me ferra jamais de mal, Kard. Répondit Harold en partant énervé vers Berk. Elle est mon amie, et nous avons jurer de nous protéger mutuellement.

-Mais une promesse passerait-elle avant une vengeance ? Certainement pas. Je connais bien les humains pour ça.

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu les connais si bien, alors que n'a pas vécu avec eux depuis seize ans... Tu n'a même pas réussi à garder son petit frère une journée entière.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, l'esprit assombri et démoralisé pour l'un, et pour l'autre, il était plein d'ambition, de rage de vaincre et de prouver que monsieur-le-démons-aux-yeux-rouges, avait tors.


	18. Assaut frontal et désespéré partie 1

**Krokmou83** : Y a aucun souci ^^ Et puis, rien n'oblige les gens de publier un commentaire sur chaque chapitre ^^ Même si ça fait ultra plaisir ^^

 **Le Poussin Fou** : J'ai hésité longtemps pour le lien de parenté, mais j'ai préféré faire comme ça, pour plus de drama ^^

 **RanxShin59** : Tu aime Érik ? T'es bien la seule xD Harold, Kard et Allurnite on les verra assez souvent ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas :P Est-ce un spoiler ?! Peut-être :P Le Draaaaaaaama arrive à grande enjambé ne t'inquiète pas xD

 **Deadlyfury** : Y faut faire attention sur le forum, les spoilers son partout n'amour x) mais bon, j'ai envie de dire, c'est que Finn x) Un problème ? Heu... non, y a pas de problème n'aaaaaamour :* Le choix que va prendre Flovie va dépendre de ce chapitre. J'annonce : on va me haire pour ce que j'ai fait xD Adieux la romance, l'amour et la vie sentimental entre elle et Harold... xD Il a un nouveau mort dans ce chapitre, bon, j'avais pas prévu de le tuer comme ça, mais... J'avais envie d'être « gentil » pour une fois ^^

 **Alexandra135** : Oui ! Le HaroldxFlovie peut revenir :D Sauf si... Nan, je ne dirais rien ^^ Les frère tout juste réuni se sépare déjà... en même Kard est con, il fait des pieds et des mains pour sauver son frère et il le laisse retourner seul en enfer xD J'étais inspiré pour la scène entre érik et Rivus, je me suis dis, faut que j'envoie du lourd x) et apparemment c'était du lourd vue les retour que j'ai x)

Harold veut jouer au preux chevalier c'est ça, je te laisse découvrir comment ça va se passer ^^

 **Little Sayuri** : Oui... Oui ! Le précieux ! Le maître le veut xD Même moi je peux pu le prendre au sérieux... xD Je suis content de voir que la personne mystère qui fait des bisous aux jeunes filles qui dort t'as intrigué x) quand tu penses avoir enlevé le nœud de mystère made in Dark, tu t'aperçois finalement qu'il en reste encore des kilomètres xD Harold n'est pas aussi fort que Kard, mais il a reçu quelques-uns de ses talents ;) Il faut appeler SOS dragon maltraité xD

Hello ! On approche de la fin !... De la partie 1 bien sur ! MUAHAHA

Reprenez votre souffle, ça va aller x) j'ai dis que cette fic ferais 30 chapitres je vous rappelle x) D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre serra peut-être le dernier de la partie 1 ^^ mais je ne suis pas encore sûr x)

Bref.

Une petite annonce et je vous envoie le chapitre, ou sinon descendez tout de suite xD Je me suis séparé de ma petite bêta lectrice. On m'a dis que mes petites fautes ne dérangez en rien la lecture et sachant aussi qu'elle a des fic + des études, elle n'allait pas réussir à tout gérer en même temps, alors je lui ai donné congé ^^ Donc, attention à vos yeux x)

Un grooooos merci à LittleTooth' pour son très jolie fanart de Alukard que j'ai affiché partout chez moi xD C'est lui qui est en cover de la fic actuellement ;) Et apparemment, elle en prépare d'autre :D Joie ! ^^

Un grand merci aux lecteurs du Forum L'univers de Dragons pour leurs fidélité.

Et un grand merci à vous tous pour être là, semaine après semaine et d'être toujours de plus en plus nombreux ^^

Bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :D

* * *

 _ **La légende d'Harkard**_

 _ **Chapitre : 17**_

 _ **Assaut frontal et désespéré.**_

 _ **Partie 1**_

Harold était révolté, énervé, totalement fou face au je-m'en-foutisme de son frère. Plus irresponsable et têtu tu meurs ! Il courrait depuis déjà un bon moment et il ne voyait toujours pas Berk. C'était-il trompé de direction ? Ou bien le royaume avait-il disparue ? Il eu sa réponse dix minutes plus tard en voyant enfin les grandes remparts rocheuses et couvertes de mousses. Des personnes venaient et sortaient d'entre les portes grandes ouvertes.

Étant prévoyant, Harold abaissa sa capuche, avant de presser le pas, et de se faufiler au milieu de la foule. Une fois avoir passé le post frontière et d'être passé sous le nez des gardes, il se dirigea à toute hâte vers le château du roi sans prêter attention autour de lui. Il arriva à destination sans souci particulier.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et accourra dans tout les grands couloirs pour rechercher la jeune fille, il dépassa plusieurs porte avant d'entendre une voix étouffé derrière les larges portes, au même moment une porte s'ouvrit sur la femme de Warren, toujours recouvert de ses vêtements habituelle, ainsi qu'un imposant chapeau muni d'un voile, elle avait aussi une petite valise entre les mains.

Le femme fut assez surprit en voyant le jeune garçon, mais ne fut pas méfiante envers lui. Elle semblait également pressé.

-Oh ! Harold c'est ça ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé ! J'espère que ce démon ne vous a pas trop malmené.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Rassura t-il. Il a juste oublié d'être gentil par-moment.

-Vous m'envoyez ravis. Bon, ce n'est pas que je me lasse de cette conversation, mais... j'ai affaire.

-Aucun souci madame. Juste. Pouvez-vous taire ma présence dans les couloirs du château ?

-Bien-sûr ! Assura-t-elle. Je comprend tout à fait, vous voulez faire une surprise au Roi ou voir même à votre petite-copine. Aaah, la jeunesse et le romantisme...

Harold mit fin à la conversation et continua sa route. Cette femme était quand même très doué, elle l'avait reconnue malgré sa capuche rabaissé devant son visage...

Il arriva à la chambre de Flovie après trois bonne minutes de course. Comment savait-il que c'était sa chambre ? À vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais ses jambes l'avait poussé jusqu'ici, et il le sentait.

Il entra dans la chambre, sans un bruit, il irait presque à arrêter de respirer pour ne pas la réveiller. Étrangement, malgré les rideaux tirés, et les braises mourantes dans la cheminé, Harold voyait dans la chambre comme en plein jour, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire tendrement et lui réchauffa le cœur. Flovie était là, couché sur le lit et arboré une expression neutre et sérieuse.

« Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort » Pensa le jeune brun.

Même plongé dans son sommeil profond, Flovie sentit une présence prêt d'elle et commença a bouger et à grogner. Harold l'appela une première fois à voix basse tout en la secouant légèrement, elle lui répondit par un gémissement, il prononça une nouvelle fois son nom dans le creux de son oreille.

Quand Flovie ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonné en voyant Harold penché sur elle.

-Harold !

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'enlaça de toute ses forces, Harold répondit à son étreinte et plongea même son visage dans le creux de son cou. Même qu'elle était au lit, elle n'avait enlevé que ses chaussures pour dormir, la situation n'avait donc pas lieux d'être dérangeante pour l'un ou pour l'autre d'être collé peau à peau.

-J'ai cru que je n'allai jamais te revoir. Dit-elle ému.

Elle brisa leur étreinte quelque seconde plus tard, puis elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds.

-Cette bête ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda t-elle en touchant son front.

-Y a aucun souci, il ne m'a rien fait. Confirma t-il avec un léger rire. Mais s'il te plais, évite de l'appeler : monstre, démon ou même bête. C'est tout de même mon frère.

-Alors... c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'un son sérieux. Il est... réellement ton frère ?

-Oui. Reprit-il d'un ton sérieux. Et pour ce qui est de notre lien de sang, enfaîte...

-Pas un mot de plus. Lui ordonna-t-elle en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. On viens juste de se retrouver, ne parlons pas de chose qui fâche. D'accord ?

Elle retira son doigt une fois qu'Harold avait acquiescé.

-Et puis, je me suis résigné à croire qu'il était mon père. Annonça-t-elle. Après tout, il n'a jamais pris soin de moi ou autre. Alors même si j'en veux toujours à mon _vrai_ père de t'avoir empalé, il reste tout de même ma seul famille.

-Dis pas ça, tu as encore Finn et puis tu m'a moi. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Il ne t'a rien dis je suppose. Dit-elle froidement en sortant du lit.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harold en la suivant du regard. Qui ? Qui aurait dû me dire quelque chose ?

Flovie se leva et récupéra sa canne non-loin de son lit, elle se tourna ensuite vers Harold, mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre, ayant été stoppé dans sa lancé par des hurlements.

La porte fut enfonça et la grande surprise de tout le monde, Rivus entra dans la chambre ! Il avait les yeux sanguinolent et de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche tel un chien qui avait la rage. Il fixa d'abord la jeune rousse fraîchement réveillé et ensuite Harold, qu'il dévisagea sans gêne.

-Heu... Rivus ? Appela Flovie. Y a... quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Il n'a rien à faire ici ! Dit-il en pointant Harold du doigt.

-Aucun souci, Rivus. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, je veux juste lui parler, d'accord ?

-Non ! Elle ne parle à personne et elle ne va nul-par !

Rivus semblait souffrir d'un mal inconnu, il parlait lentement tout en serrant les dents, et ça commençait à foutre une peur bleu à Flovie. Il se mit aussitôt à hurler et à appeler de l'aide !Très vite, une dizaine de gardes arrivèrent et encerclèrent le jeune garçon.

-Ça se passait mieux que ça dans ma tête... Commenta t-il à voix haute.

Les gardes saisirent et emmenèrent Harold avec eux. Flovie tenta de les en-empêcher, mais Rivus lui bloqua le passage.

-Laisse le, sinon tu aura toi aussi ta place en prison.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Gronda t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler qui est mon père ?!

Le jeune homme pâle repoussa la rousse avec une grande violence, et la fixa ensuite sans émotion.

-Un homme condamné pour trahison. Voilà qui il est.

Il ferma ensuite la porte -ou du moins ce qui en reste- laissant la jeune rousse seul couché au sol.

* * *

Harold se retrouva dans un grande cellule, semblable à celle où son frère avait été enfermé, il fut enchaîné les bras en l'air et les pieds scellé au sol. Il reçu ensuite un petit traitement de faveur de la par des gardes, et une fois leur lynchage terminé, ces derniers prirent congé et laissèrent l'adolescent seul. Il sombra dans l'inconscience quelque instant.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, une ou deux heures plus tard. Étrangement, Harold ne ressentait aucune douleur, ni courbature suite aux coups que les hommes lui avaient porté. Peut-être avaient-ils eu pitié de lui... Ou que sa petite sieste l'avait remit d'aplomb.

Il tenta de se débarrasser de ses chaînes en bougeant dans tout les sens, mais il se fatiguait plus qu'autre chose, ses liens étaient beaucoup trop solide pour céder sous la force minuscule d'une crevette comme lui.

-Super. Grommela-t-il. Me voilà enfermé et sans aucun moyen de sortir d'ici...

-Tien tien, mais qui voilà de retour. Clama une voix dans le dos d'Harold.

Il avait reconnu le propriétaire de la voix du premier coup.

-Moi qui pensait ne plus te revoir avant de rejoindre l'autre monde...

Ajouta la voix d'un ton étrangement sympathique.

Harold dirigea son regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Érik assis au sol, les pieds enchaînés au murs dans son dos. Le chauve était dans un bien triste état... couvert de bleu et de sang. Harold le dévisagea pendant quelque seconde, puis le chauve reprit.

-Je me demande bien comment ton maudit-frère à fait pour te ramener à la vie. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je sais toujours viser juste. Mmh... Je le saurais sûrement quand il viendra te chercher pour te sauver... Encore.

-Comment avez-vous osé...

Le ton semblait calme et détendu, mais ont sentaient très clairement la haine et les reproches, dans la voix d'Harold.

-Mes parents vous ont toujours fait confiance... Mon frère était votre ami à l'époque... Et j'ai toujours cru qui vous protégeriez les autres au péril de votre vie. Vous étiez un exemple pour moi, mais au lieu d'être une personne honorable, respectable, à la limite d'une idole... vous avez préféré devenir cette être monstrueux et pitoyable... Vous me peinez, Érik.

-Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait... Répondit Érik d'une voix triste. Si j'aurai su que le roi me poignarderait dans le dos ainsi, j'aurai sacrifié ma vie pour chaque membre de ta famille.

-Mais au lieux de cela, vous les avez tous tué. Je vous félicite.

Harold reprit sa position initial en se laissant balancer par ses chaînes, il tenta de réfléchir à un plan pour sortir d'ici, il devait déjà se débarrasser de ces liens qui lui tailladaient les poignets... mais comment faire ?

Harold recommença à tirer sur ses chaînes, ayant que cela comme idée pour se libérer. Il insista pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'être interrompue par Érik qui semblait parler tout seul.

-Je suis vraiment une personne détestable... Non ! Horrible ! Monstrueuse ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à vivre...

-N'essayez pas de m'amadouer en vous apitoyant sur votre sors. Je suis tout sauf idiot. Lui dit Harold en relâchant ses liens.

-Je... Je suis désolé, Harold...

-Vous pouvez l'être ! Cracha t-il.

-C'est eux qui m'ont forcé ! Protesta le chauve. Je n' ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ! Surtout pas eux...

Exaspéré, Harold se tourna à nouveau vers Érik, mais il ne fit aucune remarque quand il vit que l'homme avait le visage couvert de larme.

-Ils m'ont forcé... Leurs vie, contre la leurs. Dit-il dans un sanglot. Si je voulais que ma famille survive, je devais faire disparaître la famille Haddock.

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harold soudainement intrigué.

-Tout à commencé le jour ou ton frère a manqué de respect au gouverneur Warren. Il était dans une telle rage qu'il avait prévu d'assiéger Berk et de tous nous tuer... Nous étions les seuls au courant, le Roi et moi. C'est pour ça que personne n'a jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire... Et quand il m'a demandé de... d'assassiner mon ami d'enfance, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. Puis un soir, Drago m'a fait venir ici et... il a _joué avec moi_ , comme il aimait si bien le dire... Il a commencé à me tordre chaque doigts. Un. Par. Un. Quand la douleur et mes cris ne lui suffisait plus, il m'a entaillé le dos dans tout les sens et il y a appliqué du sel sur chaque plaie... Ça a duré deux jours... et n'importe quel homme aurait fini par lâcher...

Harold était choqué, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle chose était possible...

-Mais ce n'est pas tout... Pour s'assurer de mon obéissance, il à mi la vie de ma famille en jeu. J'étais donc partie avec quelque minutes d'avance par rapport à Kard, et nous l'avons attendu avec un groupe d'ami du Roi...

-Mais il n'est jamais arrivé, c'est ça ? Devina Harold en entendant le long silence d'Érik.

Érik acquiesça. Il expliqua ensuite qu'ils avaient trouvé Kard un peu plus loin, étalé au sol avec les tripe à l'air et à côté de son fameux dragon noir que jamais personne n'avait jamais vue. Harold devina bien vite la suite. L'entrée de la grotte bouché etc...

-Et mes parents dans tout ça ? Demanda le jeune. Qu'ont-ils fait pour mériter la mort ?

-Ils étaient beaucoup trop curieux, et Drago n'aimait pas ça... Il a donc préféré les réduire au silence avant qu'ils ne découvrent quelque chose de fâcheux...

-Pourquoi tu ne les a pas laissé vivant quand vous étiez plus que vous trois ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Répondit Érik d'un air hésitant. J'étais devenu une machine à tuer. Drago commandait, et moi j'abattais ma lame sur la moindre personne... J'ai tellement tué... Finit-il par dire avec dégoût. Ton frère, tes parents, j'ai encore essayé de le tuer après une autre visite au royaume... j'en ai perdu ma femme ce jour là...

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué avant ? Demanda Harold par curiosité. Non pas que je veuille mourir, même si ma situation actuel est... compliqué. Ça aurait été plus simple, non ?

-Serte... Mais le Roi voulait te garder en joker, au cas où si Kard avait à l'esprit d'attaquer Berk, mais j'ai eu pour ordre de te surveiller, et de t'occire si jamais il nous attaquait. J'ai tout de même demandé au roi de te laisser la maison de tes parents, pour que tu y vive, et j'ai créé ce faut livre qui raconte les aventures de ton frère. J'ai épluché ses moindres rapports, j'ai écouté toute les histoires le concernant, tout en ajoutant ce que je savais de lui. C'était un faux livre, mais il ne racontait que la stricte vérité !

Harold ne fut pas étonné de ce dernier détail, il avait bien deviné que Kard n'en était pas l'auteur, vue qu'il ne pouvait même pas cité un seul passage...

-Mais j'aurai été tout de même incapable de te tuer... J'en étais incapable à l'époque.

-Vous... Vous en étiez incapable ? Répéta Harold d'un air intrigué. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? Vous m'avez tué, et au dernière nouvelle, je ne suis pas un enfant !

Érik recommença à pleurer sans retenu.

-J'ai... J'ai été obligé de le faire...

Il leva faiblement ses mains face à lui et il les fixa avec dégoût et haine.

-Il fallait que je le tue...

Harold fit le lien avec la conversation qu'il avait eu plutôt avec Flovie, mais elle semblait accuser Kard, et non son père... Il voulait tout de même s'en assurer.

-Qui ? Qui avez-vous tué, Érik ?

Le chauve dressa son regard vers celui d'Harold, ces yeux semblaient briller dans la noirceur de la pièce.

-Mon p'tit garçon ! Avoua finalement l'homme en éclatant d'autre sanglot. Il m'a fait tuer... Mon propre fils... Mon fils de neuf ans... Mon petit garçon... mon petit bonhomme... Mon Finn...

Harold sentit dans sa poitrine une énorme douleur, comme si son cœur venait d'être à nouveau transpercé... Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune lame en lui.

-Finn... Non...

Il revoyait le petit visage angélique et toujours souriant du jeune garçon, et plus il entendait sa petite voix aigu, plus la haine et la rage montait en lui. Il serra les poings si fort qu'il s'ouvrit les paumes, sa mâchoire était tout aussi serré et ses dents en grinçait. Les chaînes bougeaient bruyamment avant de céder sous la force d'Harold qui était devenu surhumaine !

-Monstre... Gronda le jeune d'une voix clame mais menaçante.

-Je suis désolé, Harold... Je n'ai jamais voulue que tout cela arrive !

L'adolescent resta silencieux avant de se tourner vivement vers Érik.

-Je les vengerais... Tous.

Érik déglutit avec difficulté face au regard vitreux et le ton sans émotion d'Harold, il avait cette lueur dans le regard qui lui rappelait étrangement le regard démoniaque de Kard. Érik se demandait même si c'était toujours Harold qui se tenait devant lui... et non son frère. Le jeune fit ensuite route vers lui à pas lent et se baissa pour se saisir de ses chaînes.

-Venez Érik. On doit sortir d'ici. Lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Pitié Harold...

Le chauve saisit le jeune par le col et le tira vers lui.

-... Tue... Tue moi...

Le jeune eu un mouvement de recule en entendant sa requête.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Je ne peux pu et je ne veux plus vivre avec autant de sang sur les mains... Par pitié...

Harold se dégagea de sa prise et se redressa.

-Vous avez pensé une seule seconde à Flovie ?

-Elle ne mérite pas un père comme moi... Tss. Un père, mais qu'est-ce que je dis... Un monstre serrait plus approprié.

Érik prit les mains d'Harold et les porta à son cou.

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Oui... Juste... Dis à Flovie que je l'aime de tout mon cœur... Et pour son frère... Dis lui que c'est un coup-monté de Drago... Si tu vois Kard, dis lui que je suis désolé...

-Il en serra tenu au courant... Autre chose ?

-Tuaient, Drago... Vengeaient tout ceux qui on péri par sa faute... Tous, jusqu'au dernier nom...

Harold acquiesça muettement. Avec une force prodigieuse il serra le cou d'Érik qui commençait déjà à prendre une couleur rouge, puis, dans un mouvement lent sec et lassé, il lui rompit le cou. Il le tenait encore quelque seconde avant d'être interrompu dans ses pensés par une exclamation de stupeur. Avec toute cette agitation et le fait qu'il avait été plus concentré à occire Érik, Harold n'avait pas entendu la porte derrière lui se déverrouiller et s'ouvrir. Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu et se figea net en voyant Flovie sur le pas de la porte.

-P... PAPAAAAAAAA !

* * *

Kard se trouvait dans antre, seul et abandonné dans l'obscurité, il était Assis sur le bord de son lit avec son regard rouge planté dans le vide. Comme depuis seize ans déjà... seize ans qu'il était voué à rester seul...

-Allurnite avait bien raison. Tu fais peine à voir. Commenta une voix féminine qui venait de sortir de l'ombre.

-Si tu es venu ici juste pour me faire la morale, ou pour te moquer de moi, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

Il se leva et fixa la nouvelle venu sans grande expression. C'était effectivement une femme, avec une longue robe noir muni d'une capuche, il y avait aussi un masque de porcelaine d'appliqué sur son visage et qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Contrairement au masque de gala ou pour les festival, ce masque ne disposait d'aucune fantaisie ou décoration, il était tout simplement blanc et avec juste deux fentes légèrement courbé pour que son porteur puise voir un minimum.

-Ça fait quoi ? Sept ou huit ans, que tu étais partie ?

-Huit ans, deux mois et trois jours. Précisa t-elle avec sa voix qui semblait étouffé par le masque.

-Oh, excusez moi, votre majesté. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique accompagné d'une révérence.

L'inconnu ne sembla pas faire attention au ton moqueur de Kard, et poursuivit le dialogue toujours sur un ton calme.

-Tu n'as pas pu te retenir ce matin, hein ? Il a fallu que tu te donne en spectacle devant tout le monde... Tu ne pouvais pas juste tuer Alvin et partir avec Harold ?

-Les deux étaient prévu dans mon plan, mais Érik m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il la fixait toujours sans intérêt, il avait même haussé un sourcil pour la provoquer.

-Je te rappelle que j'y étais dans cette maison. Rappela t-elle. Et que c'est grâce à moi si Harold est en vie.

-Erreur. Protesta Kard. C'est grâce à toi _qu'il était_ en vie.

-On ne va encore se crêper le chinions pour des détails ? Dit-elle lassé en pressentant une dispute arriver.

-Des détails !? Mon frère a était touché mortellement par cet immonde personne, que j'appelais autre fois mon ami ! Mon frère d'arme ! Cracha t-il avec dégoût, puis il reprit avec un ton calme mais haineux. Cette... pourriture m'a enlevé ma famille. Et honnêtement... je me demande ce qui m'a empêché de lui arracher la tête ce mâtin...

Un léger silence plana entre les deux personnes, puis l'inconnu brisa une nouvelle fois le silence.

-En parlant de ton frère. Dit-elle toujours avec son air calme. Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait dans le château de Drago ? Et seul, sans toi pour l'aider ou l'accompagner ?

-Il veut sortir sa chère Flovie d'ici pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, loin de Berk. Répondit Kard d'un ton lassé en se posant de nouveau sur son lit.

-Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait se faire prendre ou autre ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné

-Je me moque bien de ce qui peu lui arriver. Après tout, Monsieur est assez grand pour me donner des leçons de morale, alors je ne vois pas en quoi je lui serrai utile dans sa quête de grand romantique.

Il se coucha sur son lit et plaça ses deux mains derrière sa tête et fit la moue comme un gamin. La femme s'approcha de lui et se pencha au-dessus de son visage, laissant dépasser deux ou trois mèches de cheveux couleur cuivré entre sa capuche et son masque.

-Kard... Dois-je te rappeler comment tu étais à son âge ?

-J'étais une catastrophe... Et tout comme moi, il en est devenu une... Une catastrophe ambulante.

 **-** Non, Kard. Pour moi, tu étais un héro et tu en es toujours un aujourd'hui. Tu as juste oublié comment l'être.

Kard roula les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

-Mais souvient toi d'une chose, ton frère et cette petite dragonne on un lien très fort qui les unis. Ils s'aiment, et ça, aucune vengeance, ni aucun salopard ou autre problème ne pourra leur retirer ça.

Il garda toujours le silence et se contentait de fixer les deux petites fentes du masque.

-On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose pour avancer. Même si cette chose peu paraît insignifiante aux yeux des autres, pour nous, elle est unique et elle nous aide à continuer. Ton frère a besoin de toi, Kard pour s'en sortir. Tout comme toi tu as besoin de lui pour réapprendre à vivre.

Elle tira momentanément son masque vers le haut, dévoilant sa peau aussi planche que de la neige et se lèvres d'un rouge semblable à du sang, elle lui embrasa tendrement le front, avant de rabaisser son masque pour ensuite faire route vers la sortie.

-Réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dis. Car rester seul ne t'aidera en rien, et tenter une nouvelle expérience social ne pourra te faire que du bien.

Kard attendit de ne plus percevoir les pas de la femme, pour fermer les yeux tout en se disant qu'elle s'était bien adouci avec le temps.

* * *

Harold courait depuis un moment déjà. Il était sorti de Berk sans grande discrétion, à en juger par le nombre de garde qu'il avait derrière lui ! Avec tout le temps passé dans la prison, la nuit était largement tombé. Il était maintenant dans le bois, et étant beaucoup plus agile qu'un groupe d'homme en armure, il les sema bien vite en se faufilant et se cachant derrière un chêne.

Il soupira un bon coup une fois le groupe passé, il reprit ensuite son calme en fermant les yeux. Mais en penchant la tête en arrière, il revit la scène qui s'était passé dans la cellule quelque minutes plutôt. Érik qui l'avait supplié, même imploré, de le tuer et alors qu'il avait accepté, il fut prit en flagrant délit par Flovie.

Le faits d'avoir vue son amie, avec une expression incompréhensible sur le visage, l'avait fait sortir de sa transe. Il avait bien tenté de s'explique, mais cette dernière lui hurlait déjà au visage. Elle l'avait même frappé et insulté de tout les noms ! Elle avait ensuite dis ces mots, mots qu'Harold n'oubliera jamais.

« Je te hais, Harold Haddock ! TOI ET TOUTE TA FOUTUE FAMILLE ! »

C'était avec le cœur lourd et les larmes au bord des yeux qu'Harold avait quitté la prison, avec pour bruit de font, les pleurs et les cris de la rousse désespéré.

Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ce détendre. Il appréciait un court instant le calme et la bonté de la forêt.

Le vent qui soufflait dans les branches d'arbres. Ces dernières qui grinçaient à chaque mouvement. Le soleil qui appliquait une dernière fois sa chaleur. Ces animaux qui haletaient fortement dans leurs course effréné...

Harold écarquilla les yeux en entendant une meute de chiens aboyer au loin. Tous réuni ils offraient un spectacle exquis pour les oreilles... Sauf que ce groupe était très clairement en chasse après lui. Il se leva d'un bond, et reprit sa route en direction du seul et dernier ou il serra définitivement en sécurité. Chez son frère.

-Il est là-bas !

-Roh, la barbe !

Harold pressa le pas en entendant la voix d'Alvin non loin derrière lui. Dans sa course il arriva à esquivé in-extrémiste des flèches tiré dans son dos, et plus il courait, plus il pouvait entendre et sentir les pas des hommes et de leurs chiens derrière lui. Sur son passage, les branches d'arbres lui griffaient le visage et lui écorchaient les paumes, quand il tentait de se protéger de ces dernières. Il arriva à la grande plaine, là où il avait vu le groupe de cerf avec Flovie, il en traversa une bonne partie avant de s'écrouler lourdement au sol, avec une douleur horrible dans le mollet droit. Une flèche venait de s'y planter. Il tenta de se redresser, mais sa jambe blessé fut saisie par un chien, au niveau du pied, Harold se tourna aussitôt vers lui et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le museau. Voyant les ombres des hommes et des autres chiens approcher, il se mit à reculer tout en les fixant avec terreur et panique.

Alvin sortit du groupe et ordonna à ses hommes de tenir leurs chiens, il s'approcha ensuite d'Harold à pas lent, épée en main. Ce dernier tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, mais fut ramener au quand le barbu plaqua son pied contre son torse, sans ménagement, il porta ensuite la pointe de son épée sous le menton du jeune.

-Tu ne comptais tout de même pas fuir, sans nous dire au-revoir ? Dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Harold garda le silence, trop terrifié pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Alvin étira un large sourire en voyant sa proie paralysé de peur.

Il leva son arme haut au-dessus de sa tête, Harold hurla de toute ses forces tout en levant ses bras devant lui comme pour se protéger. Suite au cri du jeune, l'air était devenu soudainement plus frais, froid même glaciale, la barbe d'Alvin était même recouvert de givre par endroit. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à ce brusque changement de climat, et se concentra à nouveau sur Harold qui ne bougeait toujours pas, il reprit de l'éland mais quand sa lame allait pour s'abattre sur le jeune, son bras fut bloqué. Alvin, interrompu dans son coup, fit volte-face pour prendre connaissance de sa gêne... Et par tout les dieux et les diables réuni, il aurait préféré être à mille lieux qu'ici quand son regard se planta dans celui d'une personne, muni de deux pupilles rouge sang.

* * *

Plus brutal tu meurs. XD À la semaine prochaine mes chers petits et chères petites ^_*


	19. Assaut frontal et désespéré partie 2

**Le Poussin Fou** : Maman Flovie ? Où ça ? Je la vois pas moi... Je vois juste une toute nouvelle Oc:D Bonne lecture Poussin-gardien, Correctrice-de-mille-et-une-faute ^^

 **Little Sayuri** : Si le dernier t'a plu, alors le suivant te plaira BEACOUP ! Merde, je croyais l'avoir enlevé ce passage xD Fail de ma par pour le rivus en mode : ATTENTION J'AI LA RAGE ! BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL ! x) Muahaha ! Voilà ! J'espère que maintenant tu à honte d'avoir tant souhaité sa mort !:P Moi perso... j'ai adoré le tuer xD La romance est morte ? Attend de voir la suite avant de dire ça ^^ Qui est la nana masqué ? Haha ! Surprise ! Un Oc qui là depuis un bout de temps déjà dans ma tête, attention DRAMA ! :P Pour savoir qui a sauvé Harold, tu n'as qu'a lire le chapitre, NA ! :P Bonne lecture Lili ^^

 **krokmou83** : L'identité de la femme serra dévoilé... un jour ;) Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

 **RanxShin59** alias **La-Meuf-Avec-Un-Pseudo-Chelou-Et-Imprononçable-En-Une-Fois** xD Désolé d'avoir donné une mort nul à ton amant... xD et non, érik à était honnête pour une fois ^^ ses sont des vrais larmes qui on coulaient sur son visage de chauve ! XD Pourquoi souhaiter la mort de Flovie ? Elle est si... adorable... innocente... Elle pourrait mourir pour ça... Personne ne sais qui est la femme masqué ! Sauf moi ! Muhahaha ! Je suis méchant ! \m/ J'ai longtemps hésité pour le début de ce chapitre... mais j'ai fini par tranché ^^ et finalement... Harold meurt. Fin. XD Bonne lecture à toi et tu verra si tu as des super-pouvoir, ô grande fufu la-meuf-la-moins-ponctuel-du-monde-qui-nous-oblige-à-attendre-juin-pour-la-suite-de-sa-fic... Reproche repéré xD

 **LittleTooth** : PETITE DEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNT ! Je me demanda i quand j'allais te voir ici ^^ Tu rage pour la fin ? Alors je suis pardonné avec ce chapitre ^^ Tu veux du drama ? Du drama en paquet ? Tu vas en avoir, crois moi xD Bonne lecture à toi, Petite Dent ^^

Attention. La reviews suivant prend une place impossible sur mon écran, mais je vais tout de même y répondre, et en entier ! J'aime les défis ^^

 _ **Deadlyfury**_ : Bonjours ma chère, n'amour. Tout cette entrain pour une simple mort me rempli de joie, et toute ces menaces envers moi, si je tue Harold ou Kard me font bien rire ! Muahaha !

Je te pardonne pour le retard, j'ai moi aussi été en retard pour une fic, je l'adore en plus, honte à moi...

SI tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre génial, alors tu aimera celui-là ;) Je te le garantis !

ET JE CONTINUE DE NIER ! Cette femme n'est pas émelie, c'est une nouvelle Oc, totalement épique ! Alors oui, c'est un personnage inattendue, mais genre _**vraiment**_ inattendue xD Aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. XD

Ouais t'as vue ?! Ils sont fou ! Oser attaquer le petit-frère d'ALUKARD est une trèèèèèèèèèès grosse erreur. Mais genre GROOOOOOOOOOOSSE comme ça.

Comme je l'ai dis à Fufu (LMAUPCEIEUF) C'est vrais que, gentille comme elle est, je m'étonne de ne pas avoir eu l'envie de la tuer... Mais... Tou peut basculer du jour au lendemain ! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ET SI tu veux, Harold lui grimpera dessus, mais avant ? Ou après l'avoir tuer ? « Spoiler ? Peut-être... » *regard sadique*

Roussique... Ne parle pas comme ça de ma n'amour ! SINON JE TE D****** ! OK ?!

Harold change ? Oui... Non... Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Peut-être est-il un dieux ! … Ok je me tait.

Je jure, par la présence de... mon ombre, que je ne toucherais jamais à un cheveux de Alukard/Kard ou même Harold... *Croise les doigts* Ici, dans mon monde, tout peut arrivé petite n'amour... Même ce qu'on veut pas... Désolé. XD

Ah mais le pire reste à venir, n'amour. Tu verra dans ce délicieux chapitre inspiré par des nombreuses musique dépressif *Tête toute mignonne, car attendri par la musique*

JE TE SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE MA N'AMOUR ADORÉ !

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS BISOUS SUR TA FESSE GAUCHE ! :- *

* * *

DRAMA ! Suite et dernier chapitre de la partie 1 Beaucoup de révélation, de suspense, de drama, de BROKEN-HEART. Bref, un chapitre normal xD Bonne lecture à vous et je vous dis à vendredi prochain.

Oui, je sais je publie pas vendredi là, mais je vais être occupé cette journée, donc, cadeau ! ;D

Cette fic a officiellement dépassé ma première fic niveaux Word et reviews :D Merci à tous ! JE VOUS LOVE !

Comme toujours merci à tous pour votre fidélité, blablabla, je sais que vous lisez même pas mon intro :( Alors que je me donne du mal pour vous :'(

Davy Jones Music Box music (NO ORGANS) Revoilà la musique déprimante ! xD

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

 _ **Assaut frontal et désespéré.**_

 _ **Partie 2**_

 _ **Enfin une fin pour cette fic ?**_

 _ **Ou le début du commencement...**_

* * *

Il était sortie de nul par, comme une ombre qui aurait surgit des ténèbres ! Il se tenait là ! À côté de leur chef, en prise à mains nue avec son arme ! Ce dernier était devenu aussi blanc que le nouvel arrivant, quand il croisa son regard rougeoyant à moitié dissimulé par ces long cheveux noir onyx.

Kard étira un large sourire lorsque qu'il vit le regard terrifié du barbu, ainsi que de grosse goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Il tira légèrement sur la lame -qu'il avait immobilisé à l'aide de son index et de son majeur- pour l'approcher au plus prêt de lui, puis, il lui adressa ces mots :

-Ne touche pas à mon petit frère.

Suite à cela, il envoya voler Alvin jusqu'aux pieds de ses hommes, puis il se baissa vers son frère comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ça pourrait être pire... répondit-il en grimaçant en regardant sa jambe blessé.

Il l'aida à retirer cette flèche qu'Harold avait dans la jambe, il constata avec effarement que la plaie se refermait à vue d'œil. Une fois rassuré, Kard fit face au groupe d'homme qui venait de lâcher leurs chiens. Il eut juste besoin de pousser quelque grognement à l'attention de ces derniers pour les dissuader d'aller plus loin, et prirent la fuite la queue entre les pattes, il dirigea ensuite son regard vers les hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

-Vous en prendre à moi il y a seize ans, était déjà une erreur. Dit-il en avançant lentement. Tenter de m'assassiner ce mâtin était tout aussi inconscient... Mais pourtant... pour tout cela, j'étais prêt à passer l'éponge.

Il se stoppa ensuite sur un dernier pas sec et lourd, qui raisonna dans toute la plaine. Il baissa son regard fatigué vers ses pieds pour voir un simple coquelicot devant l'un d'eux, qui bougeait gaîment avec le vent frais du soir.

-Mais essayer de tuer mon frère sous mes yeux ça... ça, c'est vraiment inexcusable.

Kard referma ses mains si brusquement, que touts ses doigts en craquèrent. Il fronça le regard vers le groupe d'homme, qui se mit à trembler comme un tas de feuille face à une tornade. Il tendit ensuite sa main droite vers eux, index tendu, pouce et majeur joint, qu'il fit claquer dans le même mouvement.

Aussitôt le claquement produit, Rivus sortit de nul par et se débarrassa d'une partie des hommes en leurs tranchants la gorge avec une épée.

Il ne restait maintenant que six hommes, Alvin compté dedans. Kard étira un large sourire victorieux.

-Vous comptez aller quelque par, Alvin ? Demanda Rivus derrière ce dernier.

Il eut un sursaut et se tourna vivement vers le jeune qui avait les yeux d'un rouge écarlate, alors que de basse il n'en avait qu'un seul... Alvin entendit ensuite des plaintes et de cris de douleur une nouvelle fois dans son dos, et il vit que Kard était maintenant face à lui, les mains couvertes de sang.

-Tu ne comptais pas partir sans dire au-revoir à ton vieux copain ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses mains sur l'armure d'Alvin.

Le barbu pâli et eu de nouvelle sueur froide, quand Kard posa ses mains sur son plastrons.

-Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est une belle nuit pour mourir ?

Kard n'attendit pas de réponse particulière et le saisie ensuite par le cou, il approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à être au plus prêt de lui.

- _Seize ans_ que j'attends _ça. Que j'attends_ de pouvoir enfin te retirer ce _que tu m'a arraché._

Avec une grande violence, Kard, ou plutôt cette fois-si, Alukard, balança l'homme loin derrière lui, en direction d'Harold qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Alvin tenta de se redresser, mais se figea aussitôt quand il croisa le regard vide de sentiment du jeune Haddock.

-Tu... Tu sais... Je ne suis pour rien là-dedans ! Clama Alvin. C'est... c'est Drago qui a tout ordonné !

-Implorer ma pitié alors que tout juste deux minutes avant, vous étiez prêt à me trancher la gorge ? C'est tout de même gonflé, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Mais je vous jure ! Cria-t-il. C'est Drago le commanditaire ! C'est lui qui tire les ficelles ! Il... il ne mérite même pas d'être Roi !

-Qui le mériterez ? Vous peut-être ? Demanda Harold d'un air septique.

Alvin n'eut le temps de répondre, car une épée venait de se planter dans l'un de ses mollets. Kard s'invita sur son dos et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en tailleur.

-Al, Al, Al... N'arrêteras-tu jamais de mentir ? Quel exemple donne-tu à la jeune génération ? Hein ?! RÉPOND !

Il bougea brusquement la lame dans la plaie de sa victime qui hurla illico, pris d'une douleur sans égale.

 _-Je pense qu'il n'a pas appris à répondre au gens qui lui parle._ Commenta Allurnite qui se régalait de ce spectacle.

-Voyons cher ami, ce genre d'énergumène n'ont aucune tenu ni aucune manière. PAS VRAI ?!

Kard exerça une nouvelle pression dans la blessure d'Alvin, qui hurlait de plus en plus fort, et voyant qu'il refusait toujours de répondre, il claqua des doigts.

-Rivus !... D'autres épées je te pris...

Il épingla le barbu au sol comme une poupée vaudou. Il n'avait jamais vue un homme aussi résistant de toute sa vie ! Il avait six épée de planté en lui. Une dans chaque mollets, dans chaque cuisse et dans chaque avant-bras, et il était toujours vivant ! Sert, ses secondes étaient compté, mais tout de même ! Kard était agréablement surprit.

Mais toute bonne chose ont une fin.

Il tendit sa main vers Rivus, réclamant une nouvelle lame qu'il planta ta la tête de sa victime, dans un jet de sang qui lui aspergea tout le visage.

- _C'est fini..._ Murmura Allurnite d'un ton enjoué.

-Non, il reste quelque détail à régler.

Kard dressa son regard vers Rivus, qui était droit comme un « i » et qui le regardait indifféremment.

-Tu m'a beaucoup déçu, mon petit Rivus. Lui dit-il en se levant. On ne t'a rien demandé, et toi, tu ose faire des choix et des actes qui aurait pu coûter la vie de mon frère.

Le jeune homme pâli légèrement mais ne bougea pas d'un cil, même quand Kard posa sa main sur son front ce qui couvrit ses yeux pas la même occasion.

-Tu ne mérite pu le sang du dragon...

Rivus avait les yeux clos, même quand Kard avait retiré sa main, il se tourna ensuite vers Harold qui le regardait d'un air curieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?

-J'ai repris ce qui me reviens de droit, une partie de mon pouvoir que je lui avais donné. Lui expliqua Kard.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir maintenant ?

-Soit je le laisse ici endormi jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit je le laisse repartir chez lui.

Kard opta pour le deuxième choix, il fallait bien que quelqu'un ramène les corps des hommes et celui d'Alvin. Kard l'aurait fait volontiers, mais il se voit mal revenir -encore- sur Berk, avec un tas de cadavre sur les bras.

Il laissa donc Rivus repartir -vivant, cela va de soit- sur Berk, pour emmener les dépouillespour qu'elles soient brûlé ou enterré. Le jeune expliqua vaguement la bataille dans la plaine au Roi, Roi qui était en rogne à causse de ce qu'il entendait.

* * *

Le lendemain mâtin avait été dédié aux nombreuses funérailles. Celle d'Alvin et ses hommes, mais aussi celle d'Érik.

De nombreuses rumeurs planaient déjà sur la causse du décès du chef-de-garde. Mais une seule et unique personne se contentait d'une seule vérité. Flovie l'avait vue, elle avait vue l'homme qu'elle avait aimé briser la nuque de sa dernière famille. Et pour ça, elle lui en voudra jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pendant que les bûchés funéraire continuait de brûler, la jeune rousse était retourné chez elle, histoire de réunir quelque affaire.

Sa maison, ses souvenirs de vie de famille, sa chambre... elle allait tout abandonner et tout oublier. Alors qu'elle rangeait une dernière babiole dans son sac posé sur son lit, son pied heurta quelque chose se trouvant sous ce dernier. Un sac. Elle le tira et le posa sur son lit et quand elle l'ouvrit, elle ressentit une tonne de chose.

C'était le sac qu'Harold avait oublié à sa dernière visite. Des vêtements, deux carnet -dont celui de dessin de son grand-frère-, des crayons, tout ce qu'il avait habituellement sur lui. Elle sortit une chemise de dans le sac pour en effleurer la matière, elle hésita un moment même à porter le vêtement à son visage pour respirer l'odeur qui en était imprégner, mais elle s'en dissuada quand l'image d'Harold assassinant son père lui revient à l'esprit. Elle jeta le vêtement avec rage dans le sac et le referma.

 _« -_ _Tu comptes vraiment me frapper à chaque fois que j'essaye de t'aider ou comment ça se passe ? »_

Flovie se stoppa dans son mouvement et tourna à la hâte son regard dans tout les sens. Elle cherchait l'origine de cette voix, mais elle ne vit rien.

 _« -Je suis vraiment désolée Harold... Je te jure de faire tout mon possible pour ne plus te faire de mal. »_

Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle ! Voilà que maintenant, elle se mettait à entendre des voix !

 _« -Je te promets de veiller sur toi._

 _-Harold... tu sais, je suis assez forte pour veiller sur nous deux, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi._

 _-Je te promets de veiller sur toi, de te protéger et de m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. »_

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Flovie venait de hurler sans s'en rendre compte, elle se boucha les oreilles ce qui eut pour effet d'amoindrir les voix, mais elles étaient toujours audible, malheureusement pour elle.

« _Tu me le promets ?_

 _Je te le promets Flovie, sur ma vie et l'honneur de ma famille. »_

Flovie intensifia la pression sur ses oreilles, à un point qu'elle voudrait enfoncer ses poings dedans pour les bouchés. Les voix ne furent plus un bruit ensuite, laissant la pauvre jeune fille en paix.

Une fois avoir jeté son propre sac sur son épaule et tenant l'autre de sa main libre, elle sortit de sa chambre en jetant un dernier regard à l'intérieur.

Elle se revit brièvement couché sur le lit, avec Harold au-dessus d'elle qui l'embrassait tendrement et qui baladait ses mains sur elle, et la faisait frissonner de plaisir. Elle chassa vivement cette vision qui lui donnait maintenant la nausée, et descendit les escaliers à cloche-pied.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, elle attrapa sa canne et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais fut victime d'un autre mirag. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre de voix qui riait et qui prenait plaisir à vivre, elle suivit ces voix. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger et devant elle se tenait Érik et Finn entrain de rire au éclat.

Même que leur père n'était presque jamais là, il trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire pardonner en amusant la galerie. Elle sourit à cette vision de son jeune frère qui chevauché fièrement le dos de son père, comme le ferait un chevalier sur son fidèle destrier.

Tout fut une nouvelle fois balayé, comme un coup de vent sur un tas de poussière, laissant à présent la salle vide de son et de vie.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-elle à voix base. Je... je comptais devenir aussi forte que maman pour pouvoir aider, mais au final, j'ai juste réussi à tous vous faire tuer...

Elle jeta les sacs sur la table, puis elle enleva son pendentif et le posa également sur cette dernière. Elle sortit une dague de son dos et commença à diriger le bout arrondie de la poignée vers lui, pour le briser.

* * *

 _Petit flashback_

 _« -Maman ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? »_ Demanda sa voix enfantine dans sa tête.

 _« -Ça ma chérie, c'est un cadeau que maman voulait te faire depuis longtemps. »_ La grande femme rousse passa la chaînette autour du cou de sa fille.

 _« -Ton père et avons le même. Nous les avons acheté le jour de notre mariage, quelques semaines après ta naissance, et j'ai trouvé ces petits objets si beau que j'en ai acheté deux supplémentaires._

 _-Un pour moi ? Et un pour Finn ? »_ Demanda t-elle de sa voix aigus tout en admirant les reflets du pendentif argenté.

 _« -Non, les deux son pour toi._

 _-Pour quoi ça ?_

 _-Parce que les hommes son incapable de se décider par eux même sur leurs vrai sentiment, et de voir si oui ou non, ils ont la femme de leur vie »_ Répondit Émelie en riant à gorge déployé.

 _« -N'oublie pas que le garçon de tes rêves te ferra chaviré le cœur, il t'intriguera et te ferra rire par ses simple mimique. Même si il existe quelque exception._

 _-Les quelles, maman ?_

 _-Tu es encore trop petite. Mais il y a un moyen plus que fiable pour en être sûr à deux-cents pour cent. Ça serra à votre premier baisé._

 _-Bwark ! Quelle horreur ! » S_ 'exclama la jeune rousse avec dégoût.

 _« -L'idée te déplaît peut-être aujourd'hui, mais tu verra, un jour tu ne pourra pas résister »_ Répondit sa mère avec un ton amusé.

 _Fin du petit flashback._

* * *

Flovie s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de l'objet. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffé et soigné, étaient en pagaille et chutaient autour de son visage qui était penchait vers le bas.

-M.. Maman...

Sa voix raisonné de détresse, de peur et tristesse, elle se résigna à détruire le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa mère, elle se contenta juste de rayer légèrement la lettre « H » qui s'y trouvait. Elle le remit ensuit à son cou, mais sans le dissimuler sous ses vêtements.

Flovie se dirigea ensuite vers les portes du royaume, là-bas, l'agitation était fortement présente, le Roi en personne était venu pour les saluer une dernière fois.

-Ah ! Voilà notre petite guerrière ! S'exclama Drago avec beaucoup d'entrain. Je m'en serais voulue de vous avoir manqué, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Le Roi lui tendit un parchemin, scellé avec son sceau royale. Elle l'ouvrit et le lut à la hâte. Elle fut au début étonné par ce qu'elle voyait, mais ne perdit pas de temps avec des questions inutiles.

-Vous pourrez revenir à Berk à partir du jour au vous serrez arrivé à majorité. Lui dit le Roi. Votre père ne souhaitait pas que vous croupissiez jusqu'à la fin des temps dans une région inconnue.

La rousse acquiesça muettement et rangea le parchemin dans l'un de ses sacs.

En plus de plusieurs chariot et de l'attroupement de personne, un petit buffet avait été dressé pour le dépars. Elle n'avait ni faim ni soif, mais partir le ventre vide était signe de mauvais présage. Elle jeta donc son dévolue sur un morceau de pain et une petit peu d'hydromel, après tout, elle était aussi en deuil, alors elle avait bien le droit de noyer son malheur dans un peu d'alcool. Elle bue donc deux ou trois chopines et mangé un minimum.

Dans tout ce rassemblement il y avait des personnes de tout âge et de toute génération. Il y avait la vielle Gothic qui souhaita bon voyage à la jeune fille avant de repartir, car elle avait à faire, mais il y avait aussi Rustik et toute sa bande de tête à claque. Bien-évidemment, il y avait aussi Dagur et son frère Rivus, qui semblait avoir reprit un peu de couleur en passant.

Voulant prouver sa bonne foie et qu'elle n'était pas idiote ni rancunière, Flovie se dirigea vers le groupe de jeune, mais elle avait avalé son verre au préalable, histoire d'être un peu plus détendue et aussi pour ne pas être tenté de leur fracasser sur la tête s'ils disaient quelque chose de mal.

-Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, Flovie !

Ingrid l'accueillit la première et l'enlaça amicalement. Même si Flovie l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre, Ingrid était de loin la personne la moins méchante sur Berk, Varek ne comptait pas dans la comparaison, car plus froussard qui lui il n'y en a pas. Flovie répondit à l'étreinte, mais toujours avec une légère réticence. Elle échangea ensuite une poignet de mains avec les jumeaux et Varek, elle adressa un vague regard à Astrid qui ne se décidait pas à se lever, donc elle la snoba, puis elle arriva face à Rustik qui la regardait de haut.

« Un mot, un seul et je t'envoie voler à travers le buffet » Pensa-t-elle

Rustik décroisa lentement les bras et en tendit un vers la rousse.

-Reviens vite rouquine de malheur. Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire amicale. De qui je vais moquer maintenant, vue que l'autre inutile est partie ?

-Tu trouvera bien quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr.

Elle lui empoigna la main avec un grand sourire ravie. Elle ne pourra décidément jamais forcer Rustik à arrêter de l'appeler comme ça.

-Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi. Raisonna la voix d'Astrid dans le dos de Flovie.

Cette dernière se tourna vers la la blonde qui avait enfin daigné se lever.

-Car quand te reviendra, je compte bien te régler ton compte et me venger des humiliations que tu m'a fait subir. Ajouta-t-elle en tendant à son tour sa main à la rousse.

Flovie lui serra la main tout en la défiant du regard.

-Donc, à partir de ce jour, nous somme rivaux ? Demanda la rousse avec un sourire en coin.

Astrid acquiesça avec un petit sourire complice. Flovie abandonna ensuite le groupe pour aller retrouver le chariot qui la transportera jusqu'à destination, elle se dirigea donc vers un cabanon gardé par deux robustes gaillards.

Elle reconnue tout de suite au premier coup d'œil le qu'elle était le bon. Elle ouvrit l'une des portes latéraux et jeta ses deux sacs à l'intérieur, elle eut un léger vertige en les jetant -dû à son petit verre d'hydromel-, et les mailles de son pendentif s'accrochèrent dans les lanières des sacs.

-Raah ! Fait chier ! Grommela-t-elle.

Trop intéressée par collier coincé, elle n'entendit pas les pas de velours s'approcher dans son dos, le nouvel arrivant l'immobilisa immédiatement face contre le chariot, jambe entremêle et un bras tordu dans le dos tout en lui couvrant la bouche pour étouffé un éventuel cris ou appel à l'aide. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, et puis ce chien appuyait précisément sur sa jambe blessé pour la neutralisé, et puis ses cheveux qui lui couvrait à moitié la vue ne l'aidaient pas à voir cette ordure qui l'avait maîtrisé avec une aisance sans pareil.

-Ce n'est pas simple de se défendre quand on est prit par surprise, hein ?

Flovie écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce ton si particulier qu'elle avait appris à connaître ses derniers jours.

-Rivus !? Tenta-t-elle de prononcer entre les doigts de ce dernier.

-Tu sais... Même si tu t'es excusé, j'ai toujours cette journée en travers de la gorge.

Il bloqua le bras de la jeune rousse avec son torse pour avoir une main libre, main qu'il porta au niveau des cheveux qui obstruaient la vue de Flovie.

-D'habitude, je suis le premier à cracher au visage de ceux qui font ce que je me prépare à faire, mais je pense que tu trouvera normal que j'exige un peu de compensation ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux de plus belle, quand elle sentit la main de Rivus descendre dans une zone qui lui était très formellement interdit ! Mais elle avait bon se débattre et hurler, rien ni faisait. Et lorsque qu'elle sentit ses mains rugueuses et dégoûtante sur sa peau, elle eut à la fois envie de vomir et d'être n'importe où qu'ici !

Rivus commença à désarçonner son bas, mais fut stoppé dans sa lancé quand il sentit quelque chose de froid et pointu sur ses organes génitaux.

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite, mon gars, avant que je te désiste de ce qui fait de toi un homme.

Le jeune pâli en sentant la fine pointe de fer s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa peau, il lâcha Flovie et partie en quatrième vitesse en rattachant son pantalon.

Flovie reprit plusieurs fois sa respiration et poussa quelque haut-de-cœur, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore les salles mains de ce malade sur elle. La rousse fit face ensuite à son sauveur avec un léger sourire soulagé et plein de gratitude.

-Merci Gueuleford. La remercia t-elle a bout de souffle.

-De rien petite. Répondit-il en claquant son crochet contre son casque. Je passais par-là par hasard pour voir la belle bête, et je me suis laissé dire, que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide avec ce gamin qui n'a décidément pas ses mains dans ses poches.

Flovie eut un léger rire suite au propos du blond.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu pense à laver ton crochet. Dit-elle en riant de plus belle. Un minable pareil ne doit pas avoir une hygiène des plus irréprochable, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-C'est plutôt lui qui devrais aller se laver, c'est mon crochet que j'utilise pour faire mon ragoût de vessie de yack ! Répondit le blond avec un large rire détendue.

-Breuk ! Comment tu peux manger des choses pareil ? Demanda-t-elle avec écœurement.

-Et bien c'est ma grande-tante Grétta qui m'a fait goutter à ce petit plat, j'avais cinq ans quand j'ai percé ma première vessie...

-Merci Gueuleford. Coupa t-elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais je suis ravis d'avoir entendue ça, enfin en partie. Fini t-elle en murmurant.

-Y a aucun souci ! Assura-t-il. Bon, je te dis à tout à l'heure pour le dépars, c'est moi qui vais conduire la charrette jusqu'à destination. Je sais que ton père n'aurait pas voulue te laisser y aller seule.

La rousse enlaça tendrement le grand blond, puis elle le laissa repartir en clopinant. Elle s'installa ensuite quelque minute dans la cabine du chariot, en veillant à bien fermer à clef cette fois, pour pouvoir se changer en paix et aussi pour décompresser.

La cabine était séparé en deux et seul une petite meurtrière« qui pouvait être fermé » donnait la possibilité de voir l'autre côté. Au moins, elle ne serra pas dérangé par ses _charmants_ compagnon de voyage.

Elle commença ensuite à piquer du nez, avec ses quatre chopes d'hydromel qu'elle avait avalé comme du petit lais, elle était bonne pour dormir sur toute la route. Elle s'arma tout de même d'un petit couteau, juste au cas ou, et se laissa ensuite plonger dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Point de vue chariot.

Quelque minutes plus tard, le dépars était enfin annonce, Dagur et Rivus montèrent de leur côté du chariot et fermèrent eux aussi la porte à clefs. Un garde fit un dernier tour du chariot pour vérifié si il n'y avait aucune dégradation, il jeta ensuite un regard dans chaque cabine pour vérifié si rien ne cloché, puis il frappa sur le bois peins pour signaler au conducteur que tout était OK.

Ce dernier donna donc un rugueux coup de rêne au pauvre vieux cheval qui partie en hennissant de mécontentement.

Rivus et Dagur étaient très heureux de rentrer, et n'attendaient aucune réponse de personne ! Rivus sortie ensuite de sa poche le pendentif de Flovie de sa poche et le fit tourbillonner dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda son frère intrigué.

-Un souvenir de cette rousse, tu n'as pas idée à quelle point j'aurai voulue lui grimper dessus. Dit-il d'un ton mauvais tout en regardant vers la faible planche de bois qui séparé les deux cabine.

-Hahaha ! C'est bien mon frère ça ! Y a pas de doute !

Le chariot continua d'avancer et arriva au niveau du bois.

Point de vue extérieur.

En haut d'un arbre, une personne couverte de noir, fixait le chariot qui avait quitté Berk depuis un petit moment. Le regard vert émeraude d'Harold le regarda arriver au loin à tout allure. Repensant à Flovie et aux dernières paroles et regards qu'ils avaient échangé, il avait envie de changer cela. Mais comment ? Voudrait-elle seulement l'écouter ? Rien n'était sûr...

Point de vue du chariot.

Rivus s'amusait à faire tournoyer le bijoux comme un lasso, agaçant son frère par la mère occasion avec ce bruit très énervant.

-Veux-tu arrêter ! Déjà que le voyage va être long, tu ne vas pas en plus le rendre insupportable avec tes bruits !

Le jeune arrêta donc de faire tourner ( _Le premier qui me sort Patrick Sébastien, je le tue.)_ le pendentif, et l'examina à la place. Il frôla la lettre « F » avec l'arrête de son pouce tout en souriant d'un air mauvais. Il continua de tourner le pendentif dans tout les sens, ayant deviné facilement qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir il fit écarter les deux partie du cœur. Suite à cela, une petite musique sortit du bijoux, Dagur trouvait cette musique aussi barbante que les sons stressant de son frère, alors que ce dernier était tout bonnement hypnotisé par la petite musiquette.

Il commença ensuite à convulser et à se mettre à pousser des grondements terrible !

-Hé ! Ça va frangin ? Demanda Dagur parniqué.

Point de vue extérieur.

Le chariot sembla s'emballer tout à coup et à prendre des trajectoires risqué. Harold fut intrigué et descendit de son arbre, avant de se lancer dans une course entre les pins et peupliers.

Point de vue du chariot.

Rivus continuait à hurler de douleur en se tenant le crâne comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Cette musique ! Cette musique le rendait dingue !

-Rivus ! Calme-toi tout de suite !

-FERME TA GUEULE ! T'AS RIEN A ME DIRE !

Il eu de nouvelle convulsion, ses yeux ainsi que l'intérieur de sa bouche commencèrent à luire d'une couleur jaune pas très rassurante.

Point de vue extérieur.

Harold courait de plus en plus vite depuis qu'il avait entendu des hurlements terrible provenir de la route. Il avait vue le chariot passait devant lui il y avait tout juste deux secondes, ils n'étaient donc pas loin...

Un bruit de chariot accidenté raisonna dans tout le bois et stoppa le brun dans sa course.

Flovie ! Paniqua aussitôt Harold.

Il sortit du bois une poignet de seconde plus tard, pour voir le chariot en proie aux flammes et totalement détruit...Il courut le plus vite possible vers lui et se laissa ensuitetomber genoux à terre une fois à porté.Il dégagea quelque débris en feu sans peur d'être brûlé, avant de se figer quand il tomba sur un bras... Un bras... qui tenait un collier entrouvert et qui jouait faiblement une petite mélodie.

Harold prit le bijoux avec délicatesse par la petite chaînette, et regarda attentivement les initiales imposé dessus. Un « F » était visible, mais la seconde lettre était rayé avec rage et haine...

C'était... son collier ?

Démuni, choqué et totalement chamboulé, il laissa ses mains chuter sur ses genoux et fixa encore quelque seconde le sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler lourdement sur ses joues... Mais quand elles tombèrent de sa mâchoire pour s'écraser dans ses mains ouvertes, se ne fut pas des larmes que vit Harold, mais du pleurait du sang ?! Il en avait que faire ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la seule fille qu'il avait aimé, venait de partir... et de le laisser seul, ici.. sans qu'il ne pue lui dire quoi que ce grosses gouttes de sang tombèrent encore, et encore dans ses mains, avant qu'elles soient finalement fermé.

Harold sentit la violence de la solitude le tabasser à nouveau. La peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer l'envahir ! la haine envers et contre tous d'avoir causé tant de tord dans le passé ! Puis tout à coup ! Alors qu'il sentait que son corps était au bord de la rupture... Plus rien... le néant...Le vide s'installa dans le cœur et l'âme d'Harold. Il jeta sa tête en arrière en serrant les poings, brisant par la même occasion le bijoux en mille morceau. Il fixa le ciel avec rage et haine, avant de hurler comme un fou furieux vers ce dernier le nom de sa défunte bien-aimé disparue !

-FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

* * *

 _MUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MORT ET DESOLATION ! PEINE ET SOUFFRANCE ! MEURT FLOVIE ! BRUN INTO THE FUKING CHARIOT ! HAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHA !_

 _Fin ?_

 _Fin._

 _Naaaaan je déconne :P ça continue xDDDD_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Au même moment...

Kard Attendait au milieu de la route,recouvert de sa capuche et de son long manteau qui lui tombait jusqu'en-dessous des tendit la main vers le chariot qui approchait, ce dernier se stoppa peu à peu.

Kard s'approcha d'une des portes, il salua Gueuleford qui était au commande de la machine à roues en passant, puis, il ouvrit l'une de ses dernières. Il ouvrit et vit la femme de Warren, toujours habillé avec une énorme robe qui la faisait passer pour une baleine, un léger chapeau sur la tête et un éventail dans les mains. Warren était là aussi, mais... il semblait dormir comme une masse, certainement à causse d'un léger abus d'alcool, ou d'une boisson soporifique.

-Quand comptes-tu revenir ?Demanda finalement Kard en montant sur la première planche du marchepied.

-Je ne sais pas... Berk ne m'a plus l'air aussi sûr qu'avant. Lui répondit la dame qui venait de fermer son éventail.

-Il est vraiment déboussolé... a son sujet.

Kard pointa Flovie du regard à travers la fine planche.

-Elle aussi, Kard. Mais elle a un tout autre objectif aujourd'hui.

-Qui est ?

-De te tuer. Annonça-t-elle froidement. Prend garde à toi, car elle reviendra, je le sais.

-Et je serrais là pour l'accueillir. Répondit Kard d'un ton assuré. En attendant, je vous souhaite bon voyage, à toute les deux.

-Merci bien, Kard. T'es un amour

-Et...

Kard saisis avec délicatesse l'une des mains de la dame et la baisa tendrement.

-Je te trouve très belle dans cette robe Ém. Dit-il d'un ton à moitié moqueur et à moitié sincère.

Émelie se baissa avec le peu d'agilité que lui offrait sa robe, elle prit le visage de Kard avec tendresse et le tira lentement vers elle. Découvrant son visage de sous son chapeau, la peau blanche de la rousse commença à légèrement noircir et à se craqueler. Elle embrassa ensuite avec tendresse le démon qui s'était laissé prendre, ils se séparèrent quelque seconde plus tard. Kard adressa un léger haussement de tête à Gueuleford, avant de refermer la porte et de sauter de la petite marche.

Le chariot se remit à rouler à toute allure, soulevant d'épais nuage de poussière à son dépars et qui fit également voler le manteau de Kard.

L'homme-dragon fixa le chariot encore quelque seconde, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, avant de prendre la direction opposé, avec les mains dans les poches. Il fit encore quelque pas, puis le ciel commença à ce couvrir de nuage noir.

-Père, mère. Vous avez été en partie vengé aujourd'hui. Mais malheureusement, les vrais coupables cours toujours. Nous avons eu Alvin, Dagur et son frère. Et par malheur, mon cher ami, érik, à décidé de mettre fin à ses jours... Il aurait pourtant heureux de savoir que sa femme était en vie, et que tout cela était grâce et non à causse de moi... Érik, si tu nous regarde de là-haut, sache un chose. Je n'arrêterai pas me battre comme un chiffonnier jusqu'à ce que la tête de Drago soit planté sur un pique. Ils apprendront tous à trembler et à craindre les frère Haddock...

Le ciel était maintenant entièrement noir et le tonnerre commençait même à gronder.

-Frère Haddock ? Mmh... ça fait trop... Humain.

 _-Et pourquoi pas... Harkard ?_ Proposa Allurnite

 _-_ Harkard, dis-tu ?

Kard sembla réfléchir un instant, puis, son ami voyant qu'il réfléchissait à en comprendre la signification, lui facilita la tache.

- _Il signifie, Dragon-d'effroi._

 _-_ Il me va à ravis... Plaisanta Kard.

Une petite heure plus tard, Kard retourna dans son antre, tout sourire aux lèvres. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait aussi... heureux. Son humeur ne changea même pas de bord quand Harold fit son apparition, trempé jusqu'aux os et le morale plus bas que terre.

-Harold ! S'exclama gaîment le plus âgé. Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? As-tu découvert quelque chose qui pourrait embellir ma journée plus qu'elle ne l'ai déjà ?

-Je vais me coucher. Répondit simplement le jeune en traînant des pieds.

Le grand sourire de Kard fondit comme neige au soleil, quand il entendit le ton triste et froid de son jeune frère.

-Attend...

Il accourra lentement à côté de lui puis se baissa légèrement pour être à sa hauteur, tout en possant une main sur son épaule.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui va pas, aller, vide ton sac.

-Mais y a rien. Le repoussa Harold. Je suis juste fatigué et j'ai envie de dormir. Ça t'arrive jamais à toi ?

-Si... Bien-sûr que si. Mais en général je ne cours pas me coucher avec une tête pareil.

Kard fixait sans relâche les yeux se son frère. Ils avaient l'air triste, perdu, et vide de vie... lui qui était d'habitude toujours d'humeur pétillante, même quand rien n'allait, le voilà aussi sombre que son frère.

-Tu compte me dévisager encore longtemps ou je peux y aller ?

-Pas avant que tu ne me dise ce qui ne va pas. Dit-il avec entêtement. Je sais que tu es triste que Flovie soit partie, et que tu n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, mais dis-toi qu'un jour, elle reviendra. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harold resta insensible aux paroles de son frère et tenta une nouvelle fois de partir. Kard était plus qu'agacé du comportement du jeune, il était en plein crise d'adolescence ou quoi ?! Il le saisie une dernière fois par l'épaule et le fit tourner vers lui.

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ! Cria t-il. Dis-moi ce qui y a, avant que je perde patience ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Le jeune brun se contenta de lui saisir le poignet de son frère et de le serrer de toute ses forces.

-Le jour ou j'aurai besoin de faire une psychanalyse sur moi-même, tu en serra le premier au courant. Dit-il d'un air si froid, que Kard en resta bouche bée. Maintenant, laisse-moi passé.

Kard lâcha prise d'un seul coup, non pas qu'il avait eu peur de son frère ou qu'il avait fait cela par obéissance, mais il venait de perdre toute sa force d'un seul coup. Il perdit également, pendant un court instant, son propre souffle. Harold se dirigea vers son côté de la grotte et laissa Kard seul.

Le démons aux yeux rouges se posa aussitôt sur son lit, pour reprendre ses esprits. Il fixa sa main droite, qui venait de se couvrir de ride d'un seul coup, qu'il referma à plusieurs reprises.

-Wow. Ça, c'est flippant. Commenta t-il à voix haute, partagé entre la surprise et l'étonnement.

- _C'est le gamin, Kard. Je l'ai senti quand il t'a touché._

-Et qu'a-t-il fait précisément ?

 _-Je ne sais pas_ _exactement... Mais une chose est sûr. Il a aspiré une partie de toi en un simple contact, mais aussi une partie de ma force..._

Kard pointa son regard vers la direction qu'avait prit son frère, avant de fixer une nouvelle fois sa main, qui reprenait doucement sa forme originel.

-Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Le chariot arriva en Angleterre en plusieurs jours de voyages. Warren avait dormi comme un loir, quant à Flovie, cette dernière n'avait pas rouvert l'œil depuis leur dernier arrêt. Soit presque une journée.

Elle fut donc emmené dans une chambre luxuriante et très bien aménagé- Une véritable chambre de princesse, comme toute les petites filles en rêveraient- Elle s'y réveilla quelque heure plus tard, dans le courant de l'après-midi. À son réveille, elle fut accueilli par une troupe de servantes et serviteurs, tous bien aimables et bien éduqués. Ça changeait des caractères bien trempé et du vocabulaire très peut développé de Berk.

Ils la conduisirent ensuite à travers le château imposant de Warren, lui montrant les pièces qu'elle devait connaître impérativement. La rousse rejoignit ensuite le propriétaire des lieux, ainsi que sa femme, dans la salle de soupé.

-Bonjour très chère, vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda Warren.

Flovie acquiesça muettement et se joignit à eux. Le repas fut animé par les seuls bruits des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux, et l'assiette. Même que Flovie ne faisait pas partie d'une grande famille bourgeoise, elle avait tout de même apprise à se tenir à table en compagnie de personne de haute importance.

Une fois leur repas avalé, le couple fit faire une petite visite approfondie des lieux à la jeune. les salles de bain, les cuisines, les chambres, la cave, les salles de réunions et pour finir, une salle rempli d'instrument en tout genre.

Alors que Warren était partie dans un monologue barbant et sans fin, Flovie se laissa guider par son qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Des cris d'hommes en pleine bataille, ou plutôt, en plein entraînement. Elle ouvrit sans bruit une immense fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrase, légèrement en amont par rapport au sol, et s'appuya sur le bord de ce dernier pour regarder des gardes se battre comme des chiffonnier.

Il y en avait des grands, des petits, des minces, des massifs, des tatoués, d'autre couverts de cicatrices, des chevelues et des chauves.

-Du nerf bande de larves !

Tiens en parlant de chauve, il y en avait un « sans doute le chef » qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

-Vous croyez survivre avec si peu de hargne en vous ? La première difficulté vous verra mouiller vos bas avant même qu'elle ait commencé à respirer ! Alors pour la dernière fois, saisissez-moi cette avortons ! Ou retournez chez vos mères !

Conviant qu'elle verrait mieux d'un peu plus prêt, Flovie descendit les marches et s'approcha légèrement en se plaçant derrière une haie, qui lui arrivait au niveau de la poitrine.

Le groupe entier sembla hésitant au début, mais obéirent tout de même à l'ordre. Ils s'amassèrent autour d'une personne, -qui ne semblait pas si intimidante que ça, vue qu'il était visiblement le plus fins niveau carrure- et chacun leurs tour ils se mirent en position de garde. L'autre en leur centre, restait les bras pendu dans le vide et ne bougeait pas d'un cil.

Flovie se demanda à elle-même, pourquoi certain hommes se sentaient toujours obligé de s'entraîner torse nue ? Peut importe, après tout se n'était pas son problème.

Le jeune homme qu'elle pensait freluquet d'ailleurs, ne le fut plus trop finalement une fois assez proche, il était même tout aussi bien physiquement que les autres. Et contrairement au reste du groupe, il était la seule personne avec des cheveux court et noir. Le chef était hors compétition, vue qu'il était chauve.

Un détail attira particulièrement l'attention de Flovie. De derrière la nuque et plongeant certainement jusqu'à sa clavicule, il avait quatre énormes cicatrices parallèle qui se trouvait là, sur le jeune brun ténébreux.

Un homme avec une carrure assez imposante, se lança dans son dos en armant son poing, et en le propulsant direct sur le visage de l'autre homme plus fin, qui avait simplement tourné la tête de trois-quarts.

-Mais il va se faire tuer, s'il ne bouge pas ! S'exclama Flovie à voix haute.

Le chauve -qui avait une moustache courbée et un bouc- se tourna brièvement vers elle et soupira bruyamment en roulant les yeux au ciel, avant de ce concentré sur le combat inégal.

Le jeune resta fixe, jusqu'à ce qu'il perçut la présence de son assaillant dans son dos. Avec une rapidité et une agilité prodigieuse, il attrapa ce dernier par son bras tendue, et le balança par dessus son épaule sans difficulté.

La rousse resta bouche bée devant une telle nonchalance dans la prise du brun.

Les volontaires se suivirent et se firent tous malmené par le brun.

Flovie suivait chaque mouvement, chaque courbes et chaque muscles magnifiquement bien dessiné sur le corps du jeune, avec admiration, envie et désir... Wow !? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait là ? À peine elle était arrivé, et elle commençait déjà à loucher sur des vantards... tout en muscle... et craquant.. voir même plus que canon... Non ! Elle avait assez donné déjà sur Berk. Elle ne ferrait plus la même erreur. Elle n'aimerait plus jamais...

Le balafré envoya un autre adversaire au sol, avant de croiser le regard rêveur et le sourire béa de la jeune rousse, qui avait le visage d'enfoncé dans l'une de ses mains, tout en se mordillant un doigt. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant, et par cette minuscule déconcentration, il manqua de ce prendre un coup au visage. Il l'esquiva en jurant, et manqua de perdre l'équilibre dans le même mouvement. Ce qui fit rire bêtement Flovie de le voir légèrement paniquer.

Le brun fit ensuite un mouvement rapide comme l'éclaire et se retrouva dans le dos de son dernier assaillant, il lui sauta sur le dos et lui ceintura le cou. Il attendit ce que dernier finisse par tomber, pour lâcher prise.

-Bien joué mon frère. Félicita le chauve.

-Tu devrais mieux choisir tes hommes, Ryker. Comment veux-tu que l'ont réussissent nos mission avec des pleutres pareil ?

Les deux frère partirent ensuite, laissant le groupe d'homme éparpiller au sol et très mal en point.

-Il est plutôt mignon, hein ?

Flovie faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, la femme de Warren venait de la prendre par surprise.

-Qui ça ? Se défendit-elle aussitôt.

-Le chef des chasseurs.

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit Flovie en rigolant légèrement. Il n'est pas du tout mon genre, les chauves grand comme des ours me font plus froid dans le dos qu'autre chose.

-Je ne parlai pas de Ryker. Mais de son jeune frère, Viggo Grimborne.

(VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Pardon. xD)

L'adolescente eut un léger frisson à l'entente de l'identité du jeune... Il s'appelait donc Viggo ? Son nom lui allait tellement bien...

-Non plus. Protesta-t-elle de nouveau. Vous avez dis qu'il était le chef des chasseurs ? Que chassent t-ils précisément ?

« Tu dis qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, et la seconde d'après tu veux savoir ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Pff. Tu me peine ma pauvre Flovie » Pensa-t-elle en elle même.

-Les dragons.

Le ton de cette grande femme semblait sérieux, comme si elle ne semblait pas apprécier cela. Mais Flovie ne remarqua rien, elle était fortement concentré sur la silhouette de Viggo qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

-Où pourrais-je le revoir ?

-Il travail en tant que garde pour mon mari. Si tu compte le dévoré des yeux tu le trouvera le plus souvent a ses côtés.

La jeune devint soudainement rouge de gêne.

-Ce n'est pas du tout pour lui que je souhaite le retrouver, mais pour apprendre à combattre les dragons. Se défendit-elle. Et puis, en quoi ma vie sentimental vous regarde ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache !

Le reste de la journée se passa ensuite calmement. Flovie n'avait couru dés la première seconde après Viggo, pour avoir des information sur les critère à respecter pour être un, car elle devait déjà récupérer de sa jambe blessé.

Elle trouvait dans sa nouvelle chambre, chambre qu'elle occupera certainement pendant des années... Jusqu'à sa majorité si elle en croit les dire de Drago. Elle devrait donc s'habituer à y vivre et ne pas voir l'ombre de Berk avant des années.

Flovie était agréablement prélassé sur un lit trois cents fois trop grand pour elle. Les bras croisé derrière la tête, elle repensait à... tout et rien. Elle avait cette lettre que son père lui avait écris, entre les mains. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à tout ce que son père avait sacrifier pour ça. Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait atterri en prison ? Et dans la même cellule qu'Harold ? Lui offrant par la même occasion la possibilité de se venger.

Elle porta la lettre face à elle pour en relire un énième fois le contenu. Et c'était toujours avec un énorme poids sur le cœur qu'elle la lisait.

* * *

 _Ma chérie._

 _Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu parte pour chez les par-en-vrille. Même que tu es toujours en rogne contre moi, j'espère que tu ne déchirera pas cette lettre sans l'avoir lue en entier._

 _Ils ont une réputation peut recommandable, et on des manière qui m'exaspère au plus haut point._

 _J'ai donc fait tout mon possible pour que ton dépars ne t'emmène, non pas en enfers, mais un endroits ou tu pourras vivre une nouvelle vie, avec ta nouvelle famille._

 _Warren et sa femme seront tes nouveaux parents._

 _Tu as certainement deviné ta nouvelle destination. L'Angleterre. Je sais que je t'ai dis que se n'étaient que des tas d'ordure, et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient la vie. Mais la femme de ton père adoptif m'a promis que tu serrais traité comme une vrais princesse._

 _Je te donne tout de même l'autorisation de partir quand bon te semble, une fois ton dix-huitième anniversaire passé. Tu serras libre d'aller où tu veux. Je ne serrai certainement plus là pour t'en-empêcher._

 _Je t'aime fort._

 _Ton père._

 _Ps : Les valeurs que je t'ai enseigné, ne son pas toute à appliquer à la lettre. Parfois, il arrive que ton cœur ou ta tête te dissent d'aller à l'encontre de cela. Écoutent les. Ils sont sûrement plus sage que moi._

* * *

Flovie reposa la lettre sur le lit et essuya quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

-Papa... Dit-elle faiblement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as sacrifier pour moi, mais sache une chose : Je ne te décevrais pas une nouvelle fois. Côtoyer Harold t'a mené au ciel, et son frère t'y rejoindra très certainement.

Elle se redressa en position assise et fixa le miroir face à elle.

-Je deviendrais la tueuse de dragon la plus connu d'Angleterre, mon nom serra accompagné des nombreux récit de mes exploit. Et ils raisonneront jusqu'en Irlande. Même _Alukard_ serra terrifié a la simple entente de mon nom.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et se plaça au plus prêt de son reflet.

-Qu'il soit mon père ou non. Que tu aies tenté de tuer mon ancien meilleur ami, pour une raison ou non. Tout cela ne serra que du passé et des faits à laisser derrière moi, mais qui ne seront jamais oublié.

Elle fixa encore un moment son reflet, avant de frappé la face réfléchissante avec rage, faisant écrouler son image en morceau.

-La petite Flovie gentille, bonne-enfant et serviable n'existe plus maintenant.

Elle se fit un garrot à la mains après l'avoir nettoyer, et se coucha ensuite, en se disant que les prochaines années aller être longue.

* * *

DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais quelle drama dans ce chapitre ! MON DIIIIIIIIIIIEUX ! Et voilà. C'est fini. Fini pour la partie 1 maintenant, question.

Tiendrez vous jusqu'à vendredi pour la suite ? Sans m'harceler ou me menacer de mort, de viol, de décapitions ou pourquoi pas même... Me menacer... d'être... gentil avec moi ?! *Regard du dramatic chipmunk* Si vous faites ça... Je vous en voudrez pour toujours... xD

BONNE VANCANCES ! BON WEEKEND ! NENUPHAR ET OGNION. C'EST DES CONNEREIS TOUT ÇA !

Dark FrozenVl.


	20. Initiation au projet dragon

Vous m'en voulez, si je répond pas, encore, à vos reviews mes cher lecteurs et lectrices ? Déjà que je suis en-retard, je vais gagner un peu de temps avec ça x) Mais promis ! Chapitre prochain je répond à tout !

DESOLER DU RETARD ! Y AVAIT DES EMBOUTIELLAGE SUR LA ROUTE ! HA ! HA ! HA ! JE SUIS DRÔLE ! -_-' Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu quelque complication pour écrire ! Des rendez-vous, des travaux dans mon jardin, Dark souls 3 qui était sortit, tout ça tout ça... Mais au moins je suis dans les temps ! (Publication vendredi ou le weekend :P) Après tout le dernier chapitre vous l'aviez eu jeudi au lieux de vendredi :P OUI JE CHERCHE DES EXCUSES ! ET ALORS !? XD

Ce chapitre est un chapitre « pause » Mais il se passe quand même plein de chose super trop bien ! Et pour une fois, il ne fini, ni mal, ni au mauvais moment, ni en pleine action. Un chapitre normal quoi :P

Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore désolé pour le retard -_-'.

Armure : Dark souls ciaran.

Arme : Dark souls gold tracer

Cherchez ça sur google pour avoir une idée un peu plus précise sur la nouvelle arme et armure de...

 **Spoiler !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **de Flovie :P**

GO GO !

 **La légende d'Harkard**

 **Chapitres 19**

 **Initiation au projet dragon.**

* * *

Déjà six mois que Flovie était arrivé en Angleterre. Elle avait changé pendent ces derniers mois. Elle avait abandonné son corps de jeune fille, pour avoir une belle silhouette féminine.

Cela faisait également un mois qu'elle était rétabli, et qu'elle avait commencé son initiation aux saint des Chasseurs de dragons, et qu'elle avait délaissé sa chambre de princesse pour une hutte ou un sac de couchage à la belle étoile.

Malgré les remarques quelque peu déplaisante au début de son arrivé, elle ne se laissa pas intimider. Même qu'elle était la seul fille et également la plus jeune du groupe de recrus « les autres étant tous majeur voir même plus vieux que ça » Elle prouva qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose à traiter avec délicatesse, notamment en distribuant quelque raclé lors des sessions de combat singulier.

L'entraînement était long et éprouvant, mais contrairement au reste du groupe, Flovie avait des objectifs, et donc une motivation sans faille. Elle resta discrète pour ce qui s'agissait de sa vie d'avant. Elle était pour eux, qu'une simple fille, adopté par Warren et sa femme, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Viggo -qui s'était présenté personnellement, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Flovie- avait préparé un petit programme spéciale pour cette journée, pour juger ceux ou celle qui seront éventuellement apte à être un chasseur. Et quoi de mieux que d'aller chasser le dragons en pleine nature ? Bien-entendu, les dragons que les recrus chassaient, étaient des pauvres bêtes affamés et mal traité jour et nuit. Rien de bien dangereux donc.

Le groupe marchait comme un seul homme, avec comme tête de fil, Flovie. Même qu'elle était la dernière arrivé, elle était étonnamment la plus doué pour ce qui était de la traque et de la recherche de cible. L'un de ses coéquipier brisa d'ailleurs le silence en la questionnant.

-Dis Flovie ? C'est vrai que par chez-vous, il y a un homme qui a éradiqué la totalité des dragons à lui seul ?

Cette dernière continua d'avancer et garda un moment le silence, réfléchissant à une réponse simple, sans partir dans les détails.

-On nous a rabâché des tonnes d'histoire sur lui, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Répondit-elle finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent ces histoires ? Demanda t-il intrigué.

-Les quelles préfères-tu ? Celles ou il traîne dans les bordels ? Ou bien celle ou il ne causse que souffrance et peine dans la région d'où je viens ?

L'homme ne chercha pas à répondre, ayant très largement compris que la rousse n'était pas d'humeur, comme toujours. Ils firent encore quelques mètres avant d'entendre des grondements sourds. Flovie ordonna silencieusement au groupe de ne plus faire un pas, et se taire, en levant simplement l'une de ses mains.

-Dragon vipère, droit devant. Chuchota t-elle le plus bas possible.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda l'un des hommes.

Flovie jugea un court instant le reptile qui était au milieu d'un immense champs d'herbe haute, au centre de cette zone se trouvait le dragon attaché à un chêne énorme. Elle garda son expression terne et froide, et se redressa lentement.

-Je m'en occupe.

-Encore ?! Se plaignit le même homme en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. Pourquoi c'est toujours elle qui va tranquilliser les dragons ?

-Parce que c'est la plus rapide et maline entre nous tous. Répondit un autre homme qui était chauve.

Flovie n'attendit pas l'approbation de ses collègues pour bouger.

-On a beau dire. Continua t-il. Même qu'elle est qu'une fillette par rapport à mon âge, elle se débrouille mieux que nous, alors que nous somme des recrus depuis plusieurs années pour certain. Elle, elle est parmi nous que depuis un mois, et elle est plus doué que nous tous. S'en est limite rageant, mais une chose est sûr, je confirais ma vie à cette petite sans crainte.

Elle avançait presque ventre à terre pour ne pas être repéré par sa cible, et une fois à porté, elle dégaina discrètement son arc.

Le vipère essayait de ce dégagé en tapant sa tête contre l'arbre, dans l'espoir de le faire tomber au bout d'un moment, mais rien n'y faisait.

Flovie décocha une flèche de son carquois sans un bruit, puis se redressa tout en douceur d'entre les hautes-herbes. Elle inspirait et expirait profondément. Elle tremblait légèrement dû au léger stresse ressentit.

« -Pas de précipitation. Tout sauf une erreur. Pas de coup de doigt... »

Elle bloqua sa respiration tout en sifflant, se qui fit se retourner le dragon par curiosité. Elle lâcha la corde aussitôt qu'elle vit le dragon pendre une position hostile, dévoilant son ventre et ses flan bien en évidence par ce simple reflex.

Le dragon s'écroula au sol quand la flèche l'atteignit. Les chasseurs le ramenèrent ensuite à la prison, où était entreposé tout les dragons pour l'entraînement.

-C'est du beau boulot les gars. Commenta Ryker. Dommage que misse-roussette ait fait, encore une fois, preuve de son savoir faire en solo. Nous avons déjà perdu un bon paquet d'homme sur le terrain, car ils se pensaient meilleur que les autres et qu'ils refusaient tout aide extérieur.

L'intéressée se contenta de fixer d'un air neutre le moustachu chauve. Elle devrait tout de même lui dire un jour, que cette moustache et ce bouc lui donnait un air tout sauf effrayant ou même autoritaire.

-Alors ? Avez-vous un commentaire à faire sur _sa_ prestation ? Ou même juste une remarque ou une observation ? Demanda Ryker.

Tous détournèrent le regard, ou fixèrent le ciel, quand Flovie se tourna vers eux pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

-Tss. Très bien. Grommela t-il. Allez, hors de ma vue.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le groupe de recrut se retrouva dans le réfectoire. Comme d'habitude, les hommes mangeaient tous ensemble, tandis que Flovie mangeait toute seule dans son coin, au calme.

Alors qu'elle savourait tranquillement son repas, une personne vint se placé à côté de sa table.

-Puis-je ? Demanda par politesse, Viggo.

Il se plaça face à la rousse après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

-Tu as encore fait des prouesses ce matin. Tu t'améliore de semaine en semaine. Fit remarquer le brun en commençant son repas.

-Je suis encore bien loin d'être à la hauteur d'un chasseur expérimenté. Répondit Flovie. Nous ne chassons que des bêtes affamé et faible...

-Peut-être, mais ce vipère que tu as eu ce matin était pas banal

-Pas banal ? Elle était attaché à un arbre ! En quoi cela la rendait coriace ?

-Mmmh... Tu marque un point. Il faudra que je disse à mon pauvre frère de traiter nos dragons mieux que ça, sinon on devra encore dépenser sans compter pour avoir des spécimens d'une qualité pareil. Déjà qu'ils mettent deux jours à sortir du sommeil avec les flèches soporifique, cela serrait fâcheux d'en perdre à causse de leur mauvais traitement.

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans le silence et dans le bruit des couverts. Flovie adressait quelque regard vif au brun qui semblait être plongé dans ses pensés, elle regarda -comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait- cette énorme cicatrice qu'il avait au cou. Personnes ne connaissaient l'histoire de cette blessure, et personnes n'osaient lui demander d'ailleurs...

-Dites ?

Viggo cligna quelque fois des yeux, avant de se concentrer sur la rousse qui l'avait interrompu.

-Comment... Vous vous êtes fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la griffure d'un mouvement de tête.

-C'est... Une longue histoire, mais pour faire court. Dis-toi que c'est à partir du jour de quand j'ai eu ça, que j'ai décidé de chasser les dragons.

-C'est un dragon qui vous a fait ça ? Devina Flovie.

Viggo acquiesça silencieusement avant de plonger son regard dans son assiette vide.

-Un raid nous on attaqué une nuit, dans le village où je vivais. Jamais je n'avais vue autant de mort... À cette époque je n'avais que dix ans, et à cette âge, les enfants ainsi que les femmes et les vieillards avaient ordre de rester caché pendant les raids. Mon frère se veinard en avait dix-huit, et pouvait donc tuer autant de dragons qu'il pouvait. Mais malheureusement, nous avons eu la visite d'un cauchemar monstrueux, moi et les autres de mon âge, il ne semblait pas très content que nous nous sommes abrité. Il avait donc offert un allez simple pour le ciel à tout mes camarades, tandis que moi, je m'étais caché derrière des tables mises en désordres.

Il faisait tourner son couteau sur la table en bois, et dessin des séries de cercles à l'aide de la pointe.

-Les dragons ont un sens de l'odorat très développé, mais je ne le savais pas à cette époque. En une fraction de seconde, je m'étais retrouvé sous l'immense patte du reptile, et avec ses griffes sur ses ailes, il m'avait entaillé le cou. Il semblait en avoir pris du plaisir à m'entendre hurler de douleur... Déjà qu'une simple entaille dans la chair est douloureuse, je te laisse imaginer la douleur si c'est un cauchemars enflammé qui en est le responsable.

Flovie était choqué par cette histoire, elle s'en voulait d'avoir demandé cela, car elle voyait bien dans le regard de Viggo, que la peine c'était installé en lui. Elle décida de changé de sujet, histoire de faire oublié cette tragédie à son ami.

-Et comment se fait-il que se soi toi le chef ? Je veux dire, les autres recrus on tous cinq ou six ans de plus que moi, et ton frère à huit ans de plus que toi.

-Car il faut bien plus que des muscles pour venir à bout des dragons. Affirma Viggo. Il faut aussi un cerveau en parfait état. Et ce n'est pas le cas de Ryker, le pauvre pense plus à frapper avant et à poser les questions ensuite, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ils eurent un léger rire en imaginant la scène du pauvre bougre, qui aurait passé un interrogatoire façon Ryker. Ils reprirent leur clame quelque seconde plus tard.

-Tu me pose des tas de questions, mais moi, je ne sais rien sur toi. Dit Viggo en reprenant sa respiration.

-Comme je le dis à tout le monde, mon passé n'est très intéressant. Je suis qu'une orpheline à qui on a enlevé les parents, sans crié garde.

-Tu n'as ni frère ? Ni ami ? Ou autre familles qui t'attende là d'où tu viens ?

-Je... J'avais un ami, avant. Il était mon meilleur ami. Répondit-elle avec triste, nostalgie et colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre vous ?

Flovie se frotta nerveusement les bras droit, ne sachant pas réellement quoi répondre. Sa vie d'avant était vraiment un sujet qu'elle évitait à tout pris, et elle s'était piégé toute seule.

-Nous... avons eu un léger... différent.

Cette simple réponse semblait avoir suffit à Viggo. Elle soupirait de soulagement intérieurement. Le brun brisa ensuite le silence tout en se levant.

-J'ai été ravis d'avoir discuté avec toi, Flovie. Si tu as envie de causer encore un peu, ou que tu as d'autre question à me poser sur les chasseurs, tu sais où est ma hutte.

-Je n'y manquerais pas le moins du monde, chef.

Viggo adressa un hochement de tête à la rousse, avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur et d'être salué avec respect par toute les autres recrus.

* * *

Les semaines et les mois se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, les uns après les autres. Flovie avait enfin passé l'ultime épreuve, au bout de deux mois supplémentaire, pour être un membre officiel du groupe de chasseur. Elle avait tué un dragon sauvage, et emmené son cœur à Viggo pour prouver sa victoire. Le reste des recrus étaient condamné à tout recommencer, du tout début.

Les deux adolescents avaient d'ailleurs développé une affinité très forte. Plus une seule journée ne passait sans qu'ils ne se croisent, parlent et rigolent ensemble.

Viggo demandait souvent conseil à Flovie, sur les stratégies à utiliser pour la capture, et l'élimination des reptiles. Étant le dernier membre à être entré, elle se devait de participer un maximum. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Même qu'il était très attaché à ses plans qu'il avait mit des années à concevoir, il n'allait pas ignorer un regard extérieur sur ses vielles idées. La rousse ne manquait pas d'imagination, d'ailleurs. Cela changeait les conversations simplistes et ennuyeuses que Viggo avait avec Ryker en passant.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Flovie s'était découvert un sort de passe-temps, ou plutôt un hobby, tout au long de ces derniers mois. Elle s'amusait à récolter une dent, ou bien une griffe, sur chaque dragon qu'elle éliminait, et très vite, le tour de son cou fut entouré de pendentif de toute taille.

Les deux adolescents était dans la hutte du brun, et débattaient sur le meilleur plan à suivre, et Flovie avait une idée assez... surprenante et hors du commun.

-De toute tes idées, c'est bien la plus original et la plus surprenante de toute. Dit Viggo légèrement amusé.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ça a beau être un Gronk, ont ne va pas se contenter de lui courir dessus la hache à la main ?

-Serte. Mais... Attirer un dragon en utilisant un tas de pierre ? C'est comme recouvrir un cauchemars d'huile, sauf que là on le nourri en plus de l'armer par la même occasion.

-Mais on ne va pas lui offrir un banqué non plus, mais juste ce qui faut pour le faire sortir de sa cachette.

-Je suis en partie rassuré.

-Pourquoi restes-tu aussi méfiant ? Demanda-t-elle intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas, une intuition sûrement.

-Ooooh, regardez moi ça. Dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse. Le grand Viggo Grimborne à un mauvais pressentiment pour une banale routine. Aurais-tu peur, _Chef_?

Ce dernier se contenta de rouler les yeux au ciel, tout en ignorant les rires légèrement étouffés de son amie. Il déposa ensuite l'une de ses mains sur celle de la rousse -qui ne fut pas répulsif à cela- et la fixa d'un air sérieux.

-Prend ça comme tu veux. Mais je ne pars pas l'esprit tranquille demain, pour ma part.

-Y a rien à craindre. Rassura t-elle.

Elle se leva et embrassa tendrement son ami sur la joue, avant de partir pour sa hutte et de lui adresser un grand sourire.

Viggo lui, resta figé, le regard planté dans le vide et avec un léger sourire en coin, qui commencé à légèrement se dessiné.

Ils partirent donc en duo vers un petit village lointain. Cela leurs prirent une demi semaine de voyage.

Le brun était équipé de son armure habituelle, tandis que Flovie avait revêtu une toute nouvelle armure qu'elle avait fait faire par un forgeron de renom d'Angleterre.

Sa tenu alliait armure en acier et tissu. Peu commun pour se battre contre les dragons, mais elle ne voulait pas s'embêter à porter trop d'équipement lourd sur son dos, et voulait également s'assurer que son agilité ne soit pas réduite.

Ses avant-bras étaient recouvert par d'épais gantelets d'aciers. Il y avait aussi sous cette première défense, une couche de tissus noir qui partait de ses mains pour rejoindre ses épaules.

Elle avait en guise de haut, une large chemise couleur bleu nuit, et un corset d'acier de couleur noir était placé par-dessus cette dernière pour la couvrir d'un mauvais coup.

Relié sous le corset, une sorte de jupe couleur bleu nuit, descendait jusqu'à ses genoux. Cette dernière avait était refaite pour que la jeune fille ne soit pas gêné dans sa course, elle se séparait donc en deux un peu plus en-dessous de son entrejambe.

Elle avait également un pantalon et de longues bottes noir pour finaliser le tout.

Sa tête était serte exposé, mais elle avait déjà comme objectif prochain de commander un casque ou pourquoi pas un masque, qui lui couvrirait toute la tête, mais il devra avoir une légère ouverture à l'arrière pour qu'elle laisse sortir sa longue tresse.

Viggo était très impressionné face à l'ingéniosité, et à l'aspect pratique qu'avait l'armure de la rousse. Il en était presque jaloux, mais il se contentait tout de même de son armure. Elle était simple, pratique et il avait surtout horreur du changement.

Ils arrivèrent prêt du village après quelques heures de marche supplémentaire, mais furent interrompus dans leur avancé en entendant des hurlements de terreurs et des explosions. Apparemment, ils n'auront pas à appliquer le plan de Flovie pour trouver le Gronk fouteur-de-trouble.

-Raaah ! Moi qui avait passé des nuits entière pour peaufiner les derniers détails ! Ragea la rousse mécontente.

-Tu grognera plus-tard, on est attendu je crois. Signala Viggo en désignant des hommes qui courraient vers eux.

-Fuyez ! Le démon est là ! Cira l'un d'eux.

Les deux chasseurs dégainèrent leur armes et se dirigèrent vers l'origine des explosions. Mais quand ils firent assez prêt, quelque chose les dérangeaient.

-Viggo ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi ils fuient tous, alors que le Gronk est dans un filet ?

-J'en ai aucune idée...

Ils avancèrent vers le dragon pris au piège, avec leurs armes bien en évidence.

Trop intrigué par le Gronk, le duo ne virent pas les deux grand yeux verts, qui étaient caché derrière des buissons, et qui étaient planté sur eux avec intérêt et curiosité.

Il y avait trois corps autour du dragon prisonnier, ont ne pouvait différencier la chair, des vêtements, tellement que les corps étaient calciné.

-Beurk ! Autant j'aime ma viande grillé, mais là. Dit Flovie avec dégoût.

-Quelque chose les a littéralement carbonisé. Mais quoi ? Un Gronk ne peut pas brûler des chairs à un point pareil !

Les deux se baissèrent pour examiner le tas de corps couleurs charbon. Le dragon a dû les attaquer devait avoir soit une puissance feu incommensurablement ! Ou alors ils étaient plusieurs.

Le regard attentif de Flovie fut attiré par des restes de flammes étendues sur le sol, et qui dévoré progressivement l'herbe qui s'y trouvait. Les flammes étaient différentes de toute celle qu'elle avait vue ici. Elles étaient violettes... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il n'aurait pas osé venir jusqu'en Angleterre ?!

Alors qu'elle venait de se retourner brutalement, elle vit une ombre bondir sur eux en poussant un grognement.

-Viggo attention !

Flovie se jeta sur le brun et le dégagea juste à temps pour qu'il ne soit pas sur la trajectoire du dragon. Ce dernier se cacha de nouveau derrière les buissons, qui encerclaient presque toute la zone.

Elle redressa la tête quelque seconde plus tard. Son visage était prêt de celui du brun, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors elle se leva en un éclair.

-C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda Viggo en récupérant son épée.

-J'en ai une petite idée, mais j'espère que je me trompe...

Un nouveau grognement retentit dans la petite clairière, un dragon noir fit son apparition. Il arborait une position plus hostile.

« Et bien-entendu, tu ne pouvais pas simplement attendre sur Berk. Non ! Il a fallu que tu vienne jusqu'ici pour venir me tuer. » pensa la rousse.

-Par les dieux... Je n'ai jamais vue de dragons comme lui.

-Ont devraient courir avant qu'il décide de nous tuer ! Dit Flovie en attrapant la main de Viggo qui était en admiration devant le Furie nocturne.

-Quoi ? Fuir !? Alors que nous avons sûrement un modèle unique au monde devant nos yeux ?

Le reptile frappa le sol avec sa queue tout en intensifiant ses grognements, il était visiblement contre l'idée de les voir partir.

Viggo se lança vers le dragon, avec la ferme attention de le neutraliser. Ce dernier l'attendait de pieds ferme. Il lui fit un croche-patte une fois que l'humain fut à porté et le fit rouler sur le sol à l'aide de cette dernière.

-Hé ! Viens par ici, espèce de dragon à deux balles !

Suite à cela, la rousse lança une pierre au reptile, mais ce dernier ignora simplement le projectile et se dirigea même d'un air menaçant vers Viggo qui était bien sonné.

Voyant que le dragon commençait à ouvrir sa gueule, pour en laisser sortir une forte lueur violette, Flovie se lança à son tour sur le dragon. Instinctivement, elle sauta sur le dos du Furie et agrippa la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main. Les oreilles du dragon.

Ce dernier fut fortement dérangé par cette pression exercé sur ces dernières, il tourna le regard vers Flovie et fit les yeux rond en la voyant abattre une épée de plein fouet sur lui. Flovie tomba du dos du dragon sans qu'elle ne comprit comment celui-ci avait fait. Le Furie se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Viggo et se prépara à faire feu ! Jusqu'à ce que les yeux du reptile se plante sur une petite fiole vide aux pieds du jeune homme de nouveau debout.

Le brun fit craquer sa nuque dans un mouvement lent, puis il étira un large sourire à l'attention du dragon.

-On va voir si un cauchemar peut te tenir tête, démon.

Ses iris s'affinèrent étrangement puis, il frappa le museau du dragon avec un extrême violence, ce qui le fit reculer sur quelque mètres. Le Furie se frotta la zone douloureuse tout en grognant de mécontentement. C'est qu'il tapait fort le bougre !

Viggo ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer et lança d'autre attaque qui firent toute mouche. Le Furie déclara forfait et s'envola à la première occasion, il n'était clairement pas de taille face à... cet humain !

-Tss, froussard. Lança t-il en regardant le dragon partir.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Flovie qui le fixait d'un air surprit.

-J'imagine que je vais devoir te fournir quelque réponse ? Devina le brun avec un léger sourire.

Viggo avait avoué l'un de ses plus grand secret. Il avait découvert que le sang de dragon avait des vertus très spéciales, surtout quand il était ingéré par un être humain. Il conférait à son utilisateur, les trais de forces et de bestialités de son ancien propriétaire dragon. Il avait donc fait de cela son hobby.

N'importe qui aurait fuit ou crié à la sorcellerie ! Surtout que Flovie avait toute les preuves pour l'accuser ! Mais elle n'en fit rien.

* * *

Deux mois passèrent. Flovie avait décidé de prendre un peu de repos quand elle avait faillit perdre la vie à causse d'un vipère dissident, une ou deux semaines plutôt et puis, elle avait aussi cette crainte que le Furie reviennent pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Seul dans la salle d'arme, elle avait martyrisé bons nombre de mannequin à l'aide d'une épée qu'elle venait de recevoir, de la par du même forgeron qui avait constitué son armure.

C'était une superbe épée avec une lame courbe. Tout comme l'armure, la lame avait un aspect très spéciale, elle était faite aussi d'une matière peu commune. Elle semblait être en or, mais non, c'était bien de l'acier, mais Flovie avait demandé au forgeron d'ajouter un petit quelque chose dans l'alliage de la lame.

Elle s'était défoulé toute la journée et la fatigue commençait à doucement se faire sentir, mais elle était trop têtu pour s'arrêter. Alors qu'elle massacrait les pantins de bois, quelqu'un vint la rejoindre dans la pièce.

-Vous devriez faire une pause jeune fille, vous allez finir par vous épuisez.

C'était encore la femme de Warren ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être collante ! Elle se prenait pour qui ?! Sa mère ?

Flovie profita qu'elle était dos à elle pour soupirer un bon coup, avant de se tourner vers elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'avais fini de toute façon.

Elle rengaina son épée dans son étui qu'elle avait d'accroché à la hanche, et se dirigea ensuite vers la grande femme.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de partir ou d'arrêter tes activités à chaque fois que je suis ici. Dit-elle à la jeune. En plus je trouve intéressant ta façon de te battre.

-En quoi cela vous dérange ? Si j'ai envie de partir, je pars, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi mes entraînements et mes combats vous intéresse autant. Les femmes comme vous sont plus souvent entrain de boire le thé, ou de jacter que de se battre.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, ni aux préjugés, jeune fille.

La femme masqué se récupéra une épée qui se trouvait sur un présentoir, elle fit ensuite virevolter la lame autour d'elle avec habilitée.

Flovie regarda la femme faire, elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil avec un léger rictus moqueur.

-C'est bien jolie de savoir faire tourner une épée autour de soit, mais savez-vous au moins vous en servir ?

Émelie trouvait que le comportement de sa fille était très désagréable, et provocateur en plus. Elle se devait de la faire descendre de son nuage. Elle se mit donc en garde et incitait Flovie d'approcher.

La jeune se plaça à quelque pied d'elle, toujours en arborant son rictus provocateur. Elle ne pouvait dire si son adversaire avait peur, ou si elle était confiante à causse de ce fichu masque sans expression.

-Les règles du combat ? Demanda cette dernière.

-La première qui désarme son adversaire gagne. Je vais être une gentille fille et y aller doucement avec vous, l'âge ne dois pas vous avantager à mon humble avis.

Émelie émit un léger rire amusé.

-C'est bien aimable à toi, jeune fille, mais tu ferais mieux de te donner à fond si tu ne veux pas perdre contre un _vieille._

Flovie dégaina rapidement sa lame et donna une attaque frontal à son adversaire, qui para facilement le coup. Elle recula ensuite de quelque pas et se mit à tourner autour de son adversaire comme le ferait un loup en chasse. Cette dernière resta fixe et ne préoccupa même pas de la suivre du regard, elle pointa sa lame vers le sol et se contenta d'attendre la suite.

Une fois dans l'angle-mort de la bourgeoise, Flovie lança une autre série d'attaque vertical et horizontal, mais aucune ne firent mouche.

-Tu vas avoir du mal à me battre avec aussi mauvais jeux de jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il mon jeux de jambe ?

-Il est trop rigide, et tu ne prend pas assez appuis sur tes jambes pour porter tes coups. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour devenir une chasseuse de dragon avec un défaut pareil.

Flovie profita de la diversion pour se lancer une nouvelle fois sur la femme, et porta ses coups rapidement et avec hargne. La femme masquée esquiva chaque attaque, avec une lenteur presque lassé.

-Vous ne faites que fuir ! Lui dit la jeune. Osez au moins me porter un coup !

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait ! Émelie donna un simple coup de manche sur la main de Flovie, la désarmant par la même occasion.

Celle-ci resta figé, choqué de s'être fait battre en un seul coup.

-Mais... comment avez-vous fait ?

-Il faut toujours se méfier de ses adversaire, même s'ils n'ont pas l'air dégourdi, ils peuvent te surprendre.

Émelie prit l'épée de sa fille et lui tendit.

-Si tu le désir, je peux t'aider à t'améliorer et faire en sorte que tes défauts ne t'affaiblissent plu. Proposa t-elle gentiment.

-Merci. Je vais y réfléchir... Et... Je m'excuse de vous avoir jugé inapte, juste avec mes préjugés... Vous êtes bien plus forte que vous ne le laissé paraître.

-Une femme se doit d'avoir son lot de surprise. Répondit t-elle en rigolant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est incapable de travailler dans les champs, ou de couper un arbre qu'on n'est pas capable de se défendre.

Flovie adressa un sourire à la femme, avant de partir en direction de sa hutte. Elle ne pu résister à l'envie d'aller voir Viggo avant d'aller dormir. Elle ne fut pas étonné de le voir avec des tas de fiole devant et transvider du liquide rouge à l'intérieur, avec la plus grande minutie.

-Bien le bonsoir, _Chef_.

-Voilà une revenante ! Dit-il amusé mais sans décrocher son regard de son travail.

-Une revenante ? Je ne suis pas morte je te signal !

-Serte, mais cet accident avec le vipère aurait pu te coûter la vie, Flovie.

La rousse prit place à côté de son ami, à la fois pour l'aider à ses préparation mais aussi pour profiter du faits qu'ils étaient seuls.

-De quel dragon s'agit-il ? Demanda-t-elle en portant l'une des fioles à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Cette dernière était transparente, ce n'était donc pas du sang.

-C'est de l'essence de Rapidopiège. Elle a une odeur assez particulière et aide aussi à s'endormir si on n'y arrive pas. Il y a aussi d'autre effet secondaire, mais je ne sais pas si ils sont les même pour tout le monde.

Elle reposa la fiole après en avoir senti le contenu, et c'est vrai que ça avait une odeur spécial. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur les fioles de sang.

-Et eux ?

-C'est ton fameux vipère qui a « incendié » la ferme de ce pauvre paysan. Répondit Viggo.

-Ooh...

Elle marqua un léger silence, car elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir fait une telle boulette, et en plus devant lui et quelques nouveaux chasseurs qui avaient réussi le teste. Ce qu'elle pouvait être conne et têtue parfois !

-Tu... Tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Mon frère a demandé ton expulsion du groupe. Dit-il froidement et sans ménagement. Il pense que tu es bien trop agitée et impulsive pour travailler parmi nous. Il n'a pas totalement tord d'ailleurs.

-Tu... Tu plaisante là j'espère ? Demanda t-elle en craignant la réponse.

Il posa ensuite sa dernière fiole et se tourna ensuite vers la rousse.

-Qui serrai-je si je donnais toujours raison à mon idiot de frère ?

Flovie ne comprenait rien. Elle devait quitter les chasseurs ? Ou bien elle en faisait toujours partie ?

Viggo brisa ce nouveau silence en rigolant sans retenu.

-Tu devrai voir ta tête, Flovie ! Je te jure, c'est à mourir de rire ! Hahaha !

-Je vois pas ce qui y a de drôle. Se vexa la rousse tout en faisant la moue.

Viggo reprit son calme après quelque seconde. Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien pendant des heures, des vrais pipelettes. L'heure d'aller se coucher arriva bien vite ensuite.

-Tu pourra revenir parmi nous demain si tu le veux. Dit viggo avec certitude.

-Merci, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-Aah ? Et bien... Au moins tu sais que tu pourras revenir quand tu veux.

Flovie acquiesça, elle lui offrit ensuite une accolade et un petit bisous sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, puis elle sortit de la hutte de Viggo.

À mi-chemin, Flovie s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son épée chez Viggo, elle fit donc demi-tour et pria pour que celui-ci ne dorme toujours pas. Elle eut sa réponse en voyant toute les bougies qui étaient éteinte.

« Merde ! Y me faut ma Rakuyo si je veux pouvoir battre la femme de Warren demain ! » pensa t-elle.

Devait-elle frapper ? Ou bien rentrer le plus discrètement possible et prendre ce qui lui appartenait ? Elle avait choisie la deuxième solution, ne voulant pas déranger Viggo juste pour ça. Forte-heureusement, la porte n'était pas fermé à clef, elle entra donc dans la hutte sans faire de bruit.

Il faisait aussi noir que dans le derrière d'un yack ! Et même que la lune était pleine cette nuit là, ça ne l'aidait pas pour autant.

Le bureau ! Si elle trouvait le bureau, son épée ne serra pas loin. Elle le trouva ainsi que sa lame qu'elle prit le plus discrètement possible, sans entrechoquer le sol et l'étui de cette dernière. Elle se redressa ensuite, mais sa tête fut à la hauteur du meuble, son nez fut envahi par l'odeur de l'essence de Rapidopiège. Même qu'il faisait noir, elle devinait très bien où était cette fiole, et se disant qu'avec tout ce stresse emmagasiné, elle mériterait bien un petit quelque chose pour s'assommer d'un coup. Mais plusieurs questions subsistaient. Devait-elle craindre les effets secondaires ? Et surtout, devait-elle le boire maintenant ou attendre d'être dans sa hutte à elle pour la boire ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir, car inconsciemment, elle avait déjà attrapé la fiole et ingéré le contenu tout entier. Elle reposa ensuite la petite éprouvette et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main. L'odeur était déjà enivrante, alors le goût était tout aussi exquis.

« Bon allez, il faut rentrer maintenant avant de s'endormir sur le planché. »

Elle fini de se redresser et parti en titubant légèrement vers la porte. Tout se serrait bien passé, si elle n'avait pas marché sur la seule planche du sol qui grinça si fortement, que même Alukard à dû l'entendre de sa caverne.

Flovie avait beau serrer la mâchoire, resserrer son emprise sur sa lame, ou même fermer fortement les yeux tout en priant à tout les dieux, Viggo avait certainement entendu ce boucan phénoménal. Elle fit donc demi tour, mais elle fit tellement vite qu'elle eut le tournis, ce qui s'enchaîna sur une chute inévitable sur le bureau.

En deux secondes, Viggo apparut dans la pièce, armé de son épée, un bougeoir dans l'autre et pratiquement nue.

-Flovie ? Dit-il étonné en voyant la jeune rousse avec le visage enfoncé dans le bureau.

Il l'aida à se relever et la cala dos au meuble.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas sensé rentrer chez toi pour dormir ?

-Ba j'y allez mais... en court de chemin j'ai vue que j'avais oublié ça.

Elle leva son bras pour montrer Rakuyo.

-Pourquoi tu n'a pas frappé à la porte ? J'étais même pas encore...

Flovie ne prêtait même plus attention à ce que disait Viggo, elle était omnibulée par les lèvres du jeune homme, ainsi que son torse nue. Elle avait les pupilles aussi dilaté que celle d'un chat qui voyait une pelote de laine. Elle contentait juste de rire et de sourire bêtement à chaque fois que Viggo arrêtait de dire dieu sait quoi.

Le brun sentit que l'haleine de la jeune fille sentait une odeur particulière, il dressa son regard sur le bureau pour voir la fiole qui contenait l'essence de Rapidopière vide.

-Rooh, c'est la galère...

Il se leva en pris un livre qu'il feuilleta à grande vitesse, avant de ce replacer face à Flovie. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la faire sortir de sa transe, puis il lui posa une série de question.

-Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir ? Ou bien des étourdissements ?

-Heu... Non. Dit-elle encore un peu dans les étoiles.

-Fourmillement peut-être ? Courbature ? Fièvre ?

Elle fit non de la tête sans enlever son grand sourire béa.

-Rien du tout ? Même pas de fatigue ? S'étonna t-il.

Il se redressa et posa son livre sur le bureau.

-Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne ressent aucun des effets déjà découverts ? C'est pas normal... Y a un truc qui cloche. Elle devrait au moins avoir envie de vomir, ils ont tous eut envie de vomir.

Flovie s'était redressé avec difficulté et venait de jeter son arme, ainsi que ses gants, ses bottes et son corset au sol.

Viggo se tourna vers elle une fois le dernier objet métallique tombé au sol. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la rousse qui enlevait son autre paire de gants en tissue, ainsi que son châle. Elle détacha ensuite ses cheveux et elle lui dit d'un ton aguicheur et désireux.

-La seule envie que j'ai... c'est toi.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Viggo fut surprit par un tel acte et ne savait pas comme réagir, il fut aussi assis sur son bureau dans le même élan. Flovie entremêla ses jambes celles du brun, elle vint ensuite intensifier leur baisé en passant ses bras derrière la nuque de ce dernier, qui était de moins en moins serein pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite... et c'est à vous de l'imaginer :P

* * *

Le chapitre prochain serra donc le début la partie deux, on verra à nouveau nos frères adoré et beurk qui aura bien changé. Il y aura un ans supplémentaire qui serra passé entre ce chapitre et le prochain, car je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai ajouter pour meublé un autre chapitre ^^ à moins que vous me donniez des petites idées, et je ne dis pas non ^^ Enfin bref, je vous vends du rêve alors que le chapitre n'est même pas commencé chez-moi xD

Bisous à vous tous mes chers amoureux du Drama ! Et à la semaine prochaine ;D


	21. Les fonds nécessaires

Krokmou83 : Content de voir que le chapitre t'aies plu ^^ J'adore beaucoup cette armure et je voulais vraiment la mettre dans ma fic ^^

Littel Sayuri : Content de voir que le couple ViggoxFlovie t'aies plu ^^ même si au début j'avais eu quelque hésitation, je me suis dis : lance toi et vois ce que ça donne ^^ Et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant ^^

Viggo est encore un petit « enfant » Il va prendre son caractère sadique et stratège à partir de ce chapitre ;) Il est pas cheaté ! Il boit juste du sang... c'est normal … *roule les yeux au ciel* Pour la réaction de Flovie à l'essence de Rapidopiège, j'avais hésitait entre deux effet. Une forte alcoolémie, ou bien... Un effet très très très très très très aphrodisiaque... Je te laisse deviné le quel j'ai choisi :P

Kard va où il veut, il fait sa petite vie ^^ et qui te dis que c'était lui ? Mais sinon oui, je pense qu'il a pas dû être déçus de sa visite x)

Flovie en première de la classe c'était juste impossible à ne pas envisager ^^ Mais j'ai pris plaisir à la faire perdre contre sa mère. Rien ne bat la force d'une maman ! Alors, est-ce que ça gêne quelqu'un dans le château qu'elle porte, _**le masque**_ ? Ba... visiblement non x) La raison ? Parce que... peut-être elle est défiguré ? Ou bien que c'est une tradition des mariés dans cette partie du monde ? Qui sait... Moi même je suis confus x)

Tout le monde sembla apprécier son arme et son armure ^^ j'en suis très heureux ^^ Je ne savais ps trop comment bien la décrire, alors j'ai fais au plus simple. Google. x)

Vivie ou Flogo ? C'est... spécial comme nom x) Tu verra par toi même si leur couple est officiel ou non ^^

Flokiller : Non ! Je veux pas qu'on me tue, je vais très bien merci x) Tu es bien le seul à ne pas aimer le couple de « Glovie et tas de vomis x) » Qui est le fuie que nous avons vue ? Peut-être Alukard, ou bien Harold... Ou pourquoi pas émelie ? Vue qu'elle est comme eux... mystère et boule de gomme ! Ha ha !

Deadlyfury : heureux de te revoir, (toi mais pas roussique xD Il me fait un peu peur, parfois.)

Oui, notre petite Flovie a bien changé ^^ attend de voir la suite avant de lui mettre un étiquette de chaudasse sur le front, la pauvre petite... xD Mais c'est vrais qu'elle a bien changé ^^ Promis ! Je. Ne. La. Tue. Pas ! ^^ Mais un accident est si vite arrivé... xD

Il m'énerve aussi se roussique, je vais le dresser moi, tu vas voir * Prend une hache et une tronçonneuse*

Je sais, VIIIIIGGOOOOOO est un peu trop gentil et il fait son sentimental... mais tout cela va changer ! *Des cornes pousse sur le front de Dark* Après tout, il mérite bien d'être lui, même dans ma fic ^^ J'avoue que j'ai très envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, il est tellement classe *w*

Alukard manque ? Harold aussi ? Et Beurk également ? Heureusement que je les ai mi alors xD

Je te remerci, n'amour. Pour ta jolie reviews qui me fait étrangement penser à ma première fic. Elle n'a ni queue ni tête, mais on ne peut décrocher son regarde de dessus tant qu'on a pas fini de lire ^^ je vous rend votre embrassade divine et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ;D

Bisous :*

HEEEEEEEEY ! Merde ! Presque à l'heure... Il est 2h10 actuellement lorsque j'écris ça, et nous somme le 23/04/16. Blabla blabla blabla...

Merci à NightAngel75 pour le follow et le fav ^^ Bienvenue dans l'antre du Drama )

Un groooooos merci à vous toutes et vous tous, on explose des records avec les fics ! 8500 vues sur la première, et 1633 pour celle-là ! On est presque à 100 reviews, courage ! On va les dépasser les 100 !

Un gros coucou au forum de L'univers de Dragons, et à toutes les personnes qui me suivent de par le billet de cet endroit plein de fou :P

Ainsi qu'un gros coucou aux membres de Emadurly ! #Drama ^O^ x)

Bonne lecture les cooooooooooooooopains et les coooooooooopines !:D

Caractères physiques et vestimentaire d'Harold: Dragons Par-delà les rives.

La légende d'harkard

Chapitres 20

Les fonds nécessaires.

* * *

Flovie se réveilla tôt le matin et fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas dans sa hutte, ni dans son lit... et qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle se sentait également pressé et retenu par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un...

Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Viggo qui dormait a poing fermé, et il était aussi nue qu'elle.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Flovie n'en avait que de bref souvenir.

Elle se souvenait d'être revenu chez le brun pour reprendre sa Rakuyo, et ensuite... C'était trouble... Le vide, le noir complet. Et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir, elle avait un de ces maux de tête, et elle était également courbaturé de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle avait combattu toute la nuit dernière...

Flovie prit la poudre d'escampette et se hâta de rejoindre sa propre hutte, priant mentalement que personnes ne les aient vues, ou même entendu la nuit dernière... Car elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Se réveiller nue dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une hutte qui ne lui appartenait pas, et en compagnie d'un garçon... Ils n'avaient sûrement pas passé toute la nuit à jouer aux masses et aux griffes.

Flovie passa les semaines suivante et même des mois, dans sa chambre dans le château de Warren. La première journée passé après cette nuit là, elle avait entendu quelque moquerie provenant des autre chasseurs (Imitation grossière de cri de femme en extase et autre...), et le pire... c'était que Viggo semblait s'amuser de la situation, alors qu'elle était gêné au plus haut point dans son coin.

Elle avait tout de même continué son apprentissage au prêt de la femme de Warren. Mais cette dernière n'était pas dupe, elle avait clairement vue que sous ces airs joyeux et ces grands sourire, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Et ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard que Flovie lui avoua tout, du moins, ce qu'elle se souvenait tout en faisant certain lien avec ce que racontaient les autres langues de vipère.

Émelie était plus que choqué et outré ! Cet espèce de... sac à crotte, avait profité de sa fille alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal ?!

Une fois son récit fini, Flovie fondit en larme dans les bras de sa mère -qu'elle ignorait toujours la véritable identité-

Derrière son masque, Émelie était soudainement envahie par des tas d'émotions. Mais celle qui surpassé les autres, était le désir de vengé son enfant. Elle alla donc rendre visite à Viggo le lendemain.

-Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point vous êtes immonde et pitoyable ? Cira t-elle.

Viggo était assis à son bureau, fixant la femme d'un air désintéressé.

-Vous vous rendez compte à quel point ce que vous avez fait est horrible ?!

-C'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi, il ne faut pas inversé les rôles. Se défendit Viggo. Estimez-vous heureuse que je ne porte pas plainte pour intrusion dans mon domicile et vol de bien d'autrui. Et puis, cela apprendra à votre orpheline à en faire qu'a sa tête et a ne pas obéir aux ordres.

Émelie était plus que survolté là.

-Vous avez profité d'elle... de sa confiance, de sa bonté d'âme et de sa gentillesse... uniquement pour lui donner une leçon qu'elle n'a pas mérité ? Savez-vous à quel point elle est brisé ? Ça fait bientôt deux jours qu'elle pleur sans arrêt ! Les moindres fois ou elle vous vois de par sa fenêtre, les moindres rire qu'elle entend et regard qu'elle croise, c'est mille fois pire qu'un poignard dans le cœur !

-J'en ai assez entendu. Dit-il sèchement. Déguerpissez ! Avant que je le fasse moi-même, de gré ou de force.

La femme masqué resta droite et fier, et défia même le jeune du regard à travers son masque. Elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionné par un gamin tout de même !

Voyant que la femme ne se décidait pas à bouger, il se leva brusquement en claquant ses paumes sur son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, hein ? M'excuser ? C'est elle qui s'est drogué elle-même ! C'est elle le fautif ! Pas moi ! Je l'avait mise en garde sur les effets de cette fiole, mais elle en a fait qu'a sa tête ! Comme à chaque fois.

-Attention Viggo. Warren ne serrait pas très heureux d'apprendre que sa fille adoptive a été abusé par l'un de ses hommes.

-Vos menaces ne me font en aucun cas peur. Et puis...

Le brun se pencha sur le bureau comme pour provoquer la femme, mais aussi pour lui dire quelque chose qui devait rester confidentielle.

-Que penserais votre cher et tendre de vos escapades de nuit, hein ? Vous savez, vous devriez apprendre à être plus discrète, même si je n'ai jamais été sur de ce que vous faisiez, il serrait très triste d'apprendre que vous voyez un autre homme dans son dos.

Émelie était plus que surprise ! Il ne l'avait tout de même vue en compagnie de... Non, c'est du bluff ! Ils l'auraient sentit sinon !

-Mais c'est vrais que votre ami, qui est capable de se changer en dragon m'intrigue. Est-ce un sorcier ? Ou une sorte d'illusionniste ?

Aie aie aie... Ça sent mauvais...

-Depuis combien de temps avez-vous vue tout cela ?

-Récemment. Ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille, c'est l'apparition soudaine du dragon noir, il y a quatre mois. Le Furie Nocturne. Ce genre de démon ne vie pas de notre côté, ils viennent d'Irlande en général en grande majorité. Mais ce qui a confirmé ma théorie que vous et votre ami prépariez un coup monté, c'est quand mes dragons d'entraînement s'envolaient les uns après les autre, et que mes cibles de missions étaient mystérieusement porté disparu du jour au lendemain. J'ai fait le lien avec tout cela au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient.

« Quatre mois ?! C'est pendant la période ou Flovie avait été forcé à rester au château ! Mais... »

Quelque chose intrigué toujours la rousse.

-Vous avez sûrement des arguments ainsi que des preuves plus que fiable, mais pourquoi avoir attendu ce jour pour me mettre au pied du mur ?

-Parce que vous allez m'être très utile. Voyez-vous, nous manquons cruellement de bon effectif, ainsi que de matériel digne de ce nom. Le métier de chasseur de dragons et très éprouvant voyez-vous. Et même si Warren nous aide avec de léger placement d'argent, ils restent insufisant pour combler les plaies. Vous allez donc retirer des fonds de votre époux, pour nous, chasseurs.

Émelie étouffa un léger rire plus qu'amusé. Elle ? Servir de fournisseuse d'argent pour ses ennemis ?

-Vous débloquez totalement mon pauvre garçon ! Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Si, comme vous le dites, je travail avec un homme-dragon, ce serrait totalement contraire à ce que je suis censé faire !

-Oooh, mais vous le ferrez. Et dans les plus bref délais en plus de cela.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Car j'ai... cela.

Émelie garda son sourire serein, jusqu'à ce que Viggo lui place un collier face à elle.

-Flovie me l'avait donné pour que j'essaye de le nettoyer, et donc récupéré les lettres qui étaient gravé sur ce pendentif. J'y ai mis du temps, mais il est comme neuf maintenant. Comme vous l'avait dis, elle est très gentille et a le cœur sur la main. Elle m'a parlé de toute sa vie sur... Comme s'appelle ce trou paumé déjà... Berk ! Elle m'a parlé de ses parents, plus de sa mère que de son mère étonnamment.

Ça sentait de plus en plus le roussie pour Émelie. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de l'écouter et de le laisser finir.

-C'est incroyable comme quoi avec quelque contact on peut se procurer les avis de naissance et de décès des gens. Et vous savez quoi ? Il n'y a ni de Maria, ni de petit village de pêcheur en Irlande. Par contre, il y a une femme qui a disparue, quelque mois après votre arrivé ici. Elle serrait rousse, posséderait un caractère et une personnalité hors du commun, et elle serrait toujours prête à rendre service. Des qualités qui vous correspond en tout point et qui vous lies, vous, Émelie, et cette soit-disant orpheline. Osez me dire encore un fois que je suis un monstre, une personne immonde et pitoyable, et que mes actes son horrible, et peut-être que la petite Flovie serra surprise de revoir sa mère mort, après autant d'année.

Elle serra les poings avec rage. Elle pourrait le tuer là, tout de suite ! Lui briser la nuque, et comme ça toute cette histoires restera méconnue. Mais par manque de chance, Ryker, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'hommes armé rentrèrent au même moment dans la hutte.

-Avons nous un accord ? Ou allons nous être forcé d'aider sa majesté à faire son choix ? Demanda le chauve d'un ton mauvais.

-Laissez moi vingt-quatre heures pour rassembler les premiers fonds.

Elle arracha avec facilité le collier que tenait Viggo, avant de sortir en bousculant rageusement chaque homme sur son passage.

-Je ne l'aime pas cette donzelle là. Commenta Ryker. Tu es sûr qu'elle ne tentera rien d'idiot ? Si la fille tien ses traits de la mère, elle va nous donner du fil à retordre.

-Nul crainte mon frère. Elle ferra le nécessaire. Car la vie de sa fille et sa sécurité dépendra de ce qu'elle nous rapportera.

* * *

Comme l'avait dit Émelie, elle avait déjà amassé une petite fortune en un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures. Viggo prit l'initiative de décider des rondement des rentrées d'argent. Elles se feront donc en trois fois étalé sur le mois. Il expulsa également Flovie des chasseurs de dragons pour absence prolongé et non-justifié. Rendant la jeune fille encore plus triste et dévasté, jusqu'à ce que la femme de Warren lui ramène le pendentif qu'elle avait reprit au brun.

-C'est celui de ma mère. Dit-elle ému.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Mon père l'avait toujours sur lui, et puis, celui de ma mère a des arabesque en plus des lettres. Mais c'est tout de même étrange... Viggo m'avait pourtant dis que l'acier était irrécupérable et qu'il s'est aggravé quand il a tenté de le nettoyer.

-Ce Viggo est vraiment une personne à part, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je pensais le connaître mais... Je me rend compte qu'il m'a bien roulé.

Flovie prit place sur son lit et regarda le pendentif qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main.

-Que compte tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Émelie.

-Je suis obligé de résider ici jusqu'à ma majorité. Répondit la jeune en dressant son regard vers la plus âgé. Mais une chose est sûr... Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, il ne faudra pas s'étonner de mon absence ici.

* * *

Deux ans étaient passé depuis le dépars de Flovie d'Irlande..

Et le royaume de Beurk était sur les rotules.

Les vivres avaient commencé à manquer quelques mois après les événements, et la terre et le ciel étaient moins clément qu'autre fois. Les champs devenaient secs, le gibier manquait et le bétail ne proliférait plus. C'était à se demander si une sorte de malédiction n'avait pas été lancé sur eux, pauvre habitants du royaume.

En parlant du royaume, ce dernier reflétait parfaite leur mauvaise condition. Les rues étaient sales, les cris de joies des enfants étaient remplacé par les pas lourds des tours de gardes, les mâchés d'habitude très animé n'avaient pu lieux. Berk laissait penser à un royaume fantôme, tellement que la vie semblait fuir cet endroit.

* * *

Non loin de cette terre de noirceur et de ce royaume où le malheur persistait, une grande ville commercial ne semblait pas souffrir de la pénurie.

Des personnes allez et venez dans ce village, troquant et revendant leur récolte au plus offrant.

Au milieu de cette foule, un homme avec un accoutrement étrange se baladait parmi eux. Il était habillé d'un poncho brun à capuche qui le couvrait de la tête à la ceinture. Il semblait également voir des vêtements en toiles et ne procédait pas de chaussures.

Il semblait se glisser telle une anguille au beau milieu de cet attroupement, il esquivait chaque personne avec qui il pouvait éventuellement se heurter et jetait également quelque regard furtif de droite à gauche, jusqu'à arriver prêt d'un groupe d'une dizaine de mercenaires. C'était une sorte de milice local, constitué de rude gaillard. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux et commença à discrètement se munir de la bourse d'un des hommes. Le jeune garçon sortit une lame de fortune de sous son poncho et sectionna la sangle relié à la bourse.

-Au voleur !

À peine le garde avait senti sa bourse manquante à son ceinturon, il fit volte-face et se lança aux trousses du jeune, suivi de prêt par ses autres confrère.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Par ordre du roi !

Le présumé voleur courait à toute jambe, il se faufila dans une ruelle à l'écart et à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, espérant semer ses poursuivant, mais il arriva dans un cul-de-sac. Il aurait bien fait demi tour, mais les hommes étaient déjà là, la victime du larcin s'avança vers le jeune tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Alors gamin ? Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris que c'était mal de voler ?

L'homme dégaina finalement son épée, pendant que le jeune freluquet reculait et tremblait telle une feuille.

-Milles excuse messire. M-m-m-mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen que le vol pour survivre ! J'ai perdu ma famille il y a de cela plus de deux ans, alors que j'étais partie en quête de vivres pour mes pauvres parents malades. Et lorsque que je suis revenu... mon village tout entier avait péri dans les flammes d'un enfer inconnu... Ayez pitié, je vous en pris. Je ne survivais pas une semaine de plus !

Le ton du jeune était suppliant, et n'importe qui aurait fermé les yeux sur un tel passé... Mais sûrement pas ce garde qui semblait être grognon de nature. Il frappa d'un revers de la main, le visage du jeune, ce qui l'envoya à terre dans un gémissement plaintif et fit également tomber sa capuche.

-S'il vous plaît... Pitié... Soyez indulgent ! Pleura t-il en tentant de se relever.

Le garde donna un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune, qui cracha un filet de sang mélangé à ses larmes.

-Le grand Odin est le seul apte à te juger et à t'accorder le pardon. Je m'en vais donc t'envoyer au ciel, comme ça tu reverra tes bâtards de géniteur !

Alors qu'il se préparait à porter un coup fatal avec son arme, le garde se stoppa dans son mouvement, accompagné d'un son de gargouillis guttural, avant de s'écrouler violemment au sol devant les yeux étonné des autres gardes. Il virent ensuite que leur collègue avait une courte lame de planté dans la nuque.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Demanda subitement une voix calme qui sortait de derrière les homme.

-Un pauvre gamin contre un adulte, je trouve ça un peu exagéré. Et même si il lui a dérobé une bourse pleine, lui pouvait toujours manger à se faim, _lui_.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir un autre gamin qui s'amusait à lancer un couteau de lancer en l'air, et à le réceptionner du bout des doigts. Il était lui aussi recouvert d'un poncho, mais le sien était noir comme la nuit et possédé également une armure de cuir rouge.

-Regardez moi ça les gars ! Un autre oisillon tombé du nid. Cracha l'un des homme en s'avançant vers le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier étira un léger rictus en entendant cela.

-Il veut peut-être nous apprendre notre métier ? Questionna un autre.

Très vite, il fut suivi par ses autre collègues qui se moquèrent clairement du jeune homme en noir.

-C'est dommage ça, on dirait que t'as oublié tes muscles chez ta mère. Tu devais sûrement pas te douter qui y avait bagarre !

Le jeune se décolla du mur et se plaça face aux hommes, les mains croisé sur la base de son dos.

-Neuf contre un ? S'exclama t-il d'un ton sarcastique et amusé tout en baissant la tête vers le sol.

-Ouais ! Dommage pour toi, p'tit bâtard ! Je t'aurais bien plain, mais ce typé était un ami d'enfance.

-Je me demande qui est sont les plus à plaindre, ici. C'est tout de même dommage...

Il laissa plané un léger silence, avant de dresser son regard vers ses adversaires toujours avec son sourire sarcastique et provocateur.

-Vous auriez dû venir cent plus nombreux, pour que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

D'une rapidité et d'une adresse sans pareille, il lança d'autres lames qui atteignirent chacune leur cible à la gorge.

Il fixa le tas de corps inanimé un court instant avant de se concentrer sur le jeune qui avait réussi à se relever.

-Merci beaucoup m'onsieur !

-Hop hop hop ! Pas si vite toi !

Le jeune en noir avait saisi l'autre jeune par le col quand celui-ci était passé à sa porté, il lui tendit ensuite la main tout en lui adressant un regard semi-sévère.

-J'ai bon t'avoir défendu, le vol est quand même quelque chose de grave.

Comprenant le message, le garçon rendit la bourse tout en baissant la tête. Il entendit l'autre jaugé le poids de cette dernière. Il prit une petite poignée de pièce et tendit ensuite la bourse au gamin.

-Tien. Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser un enfant mourir de faim. S'exclama le jeune en noir.

Le garçon reprit la bourse et jeta un dernier regard aux cadavres.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux leur faire les poches, alors que tu as de quoi manger pendant facile plus de trois semaines ?

Il répondit activement non de la tête avant de partir à toute jambe. Monsieur-poncho-noir récupéra en vitesse ses lames de lancés et quitta ensuite les lieux au plus vite également.

« Je dois trouver vite ce que je cherche, sinon, Alukard va encore me faire une crise, par rapport à mon retard. » pensa t-il.

Harold avait beaucoup changé en deux ans, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. À force de vivre seul avec son frère et abattue par la mort de Flovie. Il avait prit du caractère sombre et de l'animosité envers l'humanité, de son frère. Il était son seul est unique exemple, mais aussi la seule personnes avec qui il pouvait encore parler sans la terrifier, ou d'avoir peur de la blesser.

Harold avait découvert, bien malgré lui, ce pouvoir étrange qu'il avait lorsque qu'il touchait certaine chose. Le fer et l'acier rouille. L'herbe, les arbres ainsi que les fleurs se fane. Et les être humains... il leur vampirise leurs souffle de vie. Il avait découvert également le moyen de contrôler ce pouvoir, il devait juste garder son sang-froid, peut importe la situation. Et il en avait fait le serment, le jour ou il avait éradiqué un groupe de soldat (d'environ cinquante hommes) qui avait fait leur grosse commission sur la tombe qu'il avait érigé en hommage à sa défunt bien-aimée.

Les pauvres n'avaient eu aucune chance...

Mais cela n'excluait pas l'idée qu'il pourrait parfois perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

Harold avait acheté un petit bouquet de rose blanche et il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de la ville, mais par manque de chance des mercenaires y attendaient. Quand le Brun arriva prêt d'eux, il aperçut également le jeune garçon qu'il avait aidé quelque minute plutôt.

-C'est bien lui le responsable de la mort de nos collègues ? Demanda l'un d'eux au jeune.

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement, sans daigner croiser le regard d'Harold.

-Je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu les as tué ?

-Je ne supporte pas l'injustice et l'abus de pouvoir. Vos collègues s'apprêtaient à lyncher ce pauvre garçon.

-Et ça te donne le droit de tuer des hommes en fonction ? Tu mériterais pire que la pendaison pour ça.

-Je suis désolé mais je me vois dans l'obligeance de refuser, on m'attend chez-moi.

-J'en ai rie à foutre ! Chopez le les gars !

Harold roula les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Il esquiva chacun des assaillants, puis il faussa compagnie au présumé chef en lui sautant par-dessus la tête.

-Arrêtez ce fichu bâtard !

Ils se lancèrent tous aux trousses du brun qui avait déjà rejoint une forêt non-loin de là. Ils le coursèrent sur plus d'une dizaine de kilomètre. À ce rythme, ils arriveront à Berk dans peu de temps. Harold s'arrêta ensuite face à la grande montagne de pierre et y attendit les hommes.

-T'es coincé ! T'as nul par où aller ! Lui dit le chef d'un air victorieux.

Harold resta dos à eux, les laissant approcher avec assurance et sans crainte.

-Drago, notre employeur, serra sûrement ravis d'exposer ta dépouille de chien dans son royaume.

Le jeune eut un léger rire étouffé et se tourna ensuite vers eux, sa capuche toujours abattue sur la tête.

-Tssss. Vous ? Vous travaillez pour Drago ?

-Exacte ! Il nous paye une petite fortune, pour assurer la paix dans les villes et les villages.

-Son royaume est sur les genoux, et il trouve encore un moyen pour financer des hommes ? Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait se payer autant d'homme... Est-ce que Drago aurait une resserve d'or dans son château ? Je ne sais pas...

Le chef toussa comme pour rappeler sa présence. Harold sursauta légèrement, ils étaient totalement sortie de son esprit. Il abandonna donc sa réflexion et attrapa les bords de sa capuche.

-Ce n'est sûrement pas grand chose de préoccupant. Fini t-il par dire en laissant tomber sa capuche. Mais ça devra attendre, car vos témoignages serraient fortement déplaisant pour nous.

Il balança son poncho sur le sol. Tous ne réagirent presque pas, sauf un homme en arrière qui vit un drôle de dessin sur l'épaulière droite du jeune... Une tête de dragon noir avec deux lettre de gravé en-dessous. H. K. Il pâlit et fit un pas en arrière.

-Seigneur, dans quel merdier nous somme nous encore fourré ? Demanda t-il en reculant d'un autre pas.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda l'un de ses collègues. Tu le connais ce gamin ?

L'homme pâle examina une dernière fois Harold de la tête aux pieds. Et il n'y avait aucun doute ! Des cheveux brun-noir. Une peau blanche comme neige. Une carrure légèrement frêle, mais une aura effrayante et diabolique émanait de son petit corps ! Mai ce qui confirma tout ! C'était son regard. Il... Il était...

-Tu es... L'un des frères... Harkard ? Demanda t-il avec crainte.

Le reste des hommes pâlirent à leur tours en entendant ce nom que les habitants avaient si souvent prononcé. Harold ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et courra dans leur direction à grande vitesse. Il mit son genoux droit dans le premier vissage qu'il eut à porter, il sauta ensuite sur la tête d'un autre gars et lui brisa la nuque. Il exécuta chaque assaillant avec facilité, jusqu'à en laisser qu'un, celui qui l'avait reconnu en premier.

Ce dernier tomba les genoux à terre et joignit ses mains face à lui.

-Je vous en pris. De grâce, frère Harkard ! J-j-j-je n'avais aucune attention hostile envers vous ! De grâce, je vous en pris !

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter, hein ? Te savoir mort me rassura au moins d'une chose, tu ne persécutera plus les pauvres villageois de cette ville.

-M-m-m-mais je peux partir, si vous voulez ! Je vais à Berk, je dépose ma démission et je disparais à tout jamais ! Qu'en dite vous, hein ?

L'homme semblait totalement terrifié face à Harold, au point de promettre tout et n'importe quoi. Harold aurait pu de tuer, ici et maintenant ! Mais il trouvait que suffisamment de sang avait coulé aujourd'hui. Il laissa donc partir l'homme et enterra les corps des autres un peu partout dans le bois. Quant il eut fini, il s'éloigna de la montagne toujours son bouquet à la main.

Il arriva vers le bord de route où il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, la simple vision de cette endroit lui serrait le cœur. Au milieu des arbres, des fougères et des racines, une pierre -à hauteur de genoux- était placé là, il l'avait façonné et recouverte de runes nordique ainsi que de nombreuses arabesque, il avait aussi accroché le collier de la rousse, de nouveau réparé.

Le jeune se mit à genou devant la pierre tombale et y déposa les fleures rouge.

-Salut. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je... Excuse moi de ne pas avoir pu venir plutôt, mais tu comprend, avec tout le travail que j'ai maintenant avec mon frère, et puis d'ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas que tu es... Partie. Il y a longtemps, lorsque nous étions entrain de manger, il s'est mit subitement à parler de toi, son ton était joyeux et amusé... Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou bien de la stupidité, mais il semblait parler de toi comme si il pensait que tu étais encore en vie... Ça m'a énervé mais j'ai pris sur moi, comme à chaque fois.

Il marqua un court silence, laissant le vent soufflé dans les branches des arbres, puis il se pencha un peu plus vers la pierre et la présumé tombe, il y posa ses deux mains et de son visage, des larmes de sang en coulaient.

-Tu... Tu me manque Flovie... La vie ici... elle n'a plus de goût ni de raison sans toi... Je pensai que rien ne pouvais être pire que ma vie d'avant... mais je me suis trompé... Et je préfère milles fois revivre chaque seconde de mon enfance... que de passer une autre année sans toi... Je... Je ne sais plus ce que je suis, ni... ni ce que je dois faire... Le bien ou le mal n'ont plu aucune différence pour moi depuis que... que...

Harold se refusait d'y croire depuis deux ans, il n'avait jamais prononcé ce mot qui le faisait tant souffrir... mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence... elle était...

-... Mort...

Il déposa un baisé sur le petit pendentif musical, puis se leva et fit chemin inverse.

Il arriva dans la montagne en pierre volcanique, et à en juger par les fort ronflements qu'entendait Harold, son grand-frère ne devait pas l'attendre de pied ferme pour lui rabâcher les oreilles sur son petit retard de rien du tout.

Harold passa discrètement dans la chambre improvisé de son frère et se dirigea vers la sienne, mais quand il fut presque arrivé à son but, une voix le fit sursauté.

-Une heure. Dit simplement la voix de Kard.

-Rooh allez, tu vas pas me faire la morale ? C'est pas parce que toi tu dois rester à l'abri du soleil que moi aussi je dois vivre comme un ermite ! Se plaignit aussitôt Harold.

-Le problème, petit-frère, ce n'est pas ton retard, mais c'est ce que tu fais de tout se temps libre. Dit-il en se redressant.

Il fixa ensuite Harold de son regard rouge, et lui demande où il était ?

-Dehors, j'étais partie me dégourdir les jambes et me balader un peu au milieu des autres.

-Tu t'es attiré des problèmes.

-Non ! Pas du tout, j'ai été comme une ombre, rien ni personne n'a vue mon visage. Dit-il assuré et sur la défensive.

-Ce n'était pas une question, mais un constat, ou pourquoi pas même une affirmation. Ajouta t-il en se levant. Et je suis trèèèèèès loin d'être sourd, Harold. Surtout quand j'entends l'un de ces cloportes crier notre nom. Alors je le dis et je le répète, tu as eu encore des problèmes.

Harold laissa tomber ses épaules tout en soupirant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être soûlant quand il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, il était pire qu'un gamin. Il acquiesça muettement, puis il attendit un moment, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, il prit sa route après quelque minutes.

 _-Il a changé le gamin._ Commenta soudainement Allurnite.

-T'as bien raison... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On sort ?

 _-J'ai les ailes qui me démange, alors si tu pouvais accélérer le pas !_

-D'accord, inutile de gronder. Répondit Kard d'un air fatigué.

Il se leva et s'étira de tout son long, il tourna ensuite son regard là où était partie Harold.

-Je pense que je perds mon temps, si je te demande si tu veux venir ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'eut Kard. Roulant les yeux au ciel, il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais fut stoppé dans son avancé en entendant des pas dans son dos.

-Où va-t-on exactement ? Demanda Harold en finissant d'enfiler ses gantelets.

-Là où le vent nous portera. Lui répondit Kard.

Il était ravis de voir que son petit-frère avait enfin accepté de sortir en sa compagnie.

Ils volèrent donc pendant un long moment, cela permit à l'un de ce dégourdir les ailes et à un autre de se changer les idées. Autant la première expérience avec été catastrophique, alors que maintenant, Harold pouvait même tenir debout sur le dos l'Allurnite.

Le vent dans en plein visage, le jeune s'accrocha au première prise que ses mains avaient trouvé, puis il incita au dragon d'aller un peu plus haut ! Encore et toujours plus haut !

Allurnite s'en donna à cœur joie, lui qui voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas rouillé, il en avait une occasion. Le duo vola, jusqu'à atteindre les nuages.

-WOOHOO ! C'EST TROP GÉNIAL ! Vas-y ! Plus haut encore !

 _-C'est comme tu veux, Harold !_

Ils pressèrent le banc de fumé blanche et arrivèrent au-dessus des nuages, là où personne n'avait jamais été avant eu.

Harold admira ce magnifique paysage un moment, avant de se mettre à son aise en écartant les bras, tout en inspirant profondément et de fermer les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière. Malgré le boucan du vent et les battements d'ailes d'Allurnite, Harold perçut un son sous leur position.

-Kard ! Y a un convoi juste sous nos pieds.

-Comment ? Il ne passe jamais par-là d'habitude... Et puis, c'est bien trop tôt par rapport à leur routine ! Tu es sûr que c'est bien eux ?

-Si je te dis que j'entends les pièces cliqueter dans le coffre jusqu'ici, ça te va ?

-OK ! On descend, Allurnite !

Le dragon plongea en piqué et apparue d'entre les nuages blanc comme la mort elle-même ! Dans un sifflement strident, il fonça sur le chariot qui était escorté par une vingtaine d'hommes armés... Mais les armes et les armures n'étaient pas celle de d'habitude !

-Dis donc ! Les transporteur on cassé leur tirelire pour acheter un tel matériel ! S'étonna Harold.

-Ce n'est pas de la peinture, ni deux ou trois arc qui vont nous faire peur ! Pas vrai ? Demanda Kard au dragon.

Ce dernier poussa un cri affirmatif et qui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des gardes. Tous se tournèrent vers le boulé noir qui chutait vers eux à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais contrairement aux autres convoies, celui-ci restait calme... ce qui intrigua le duo Alukard.

-Y a un truc qui cloche ?! S'exclama Kard. Allurnite ! On annule tout ! Sort nous de là !

-Quoi ? Tu plaisante j'espère !? Pour une fois que j'accepte de venir tu vas battre en retraite juste pour un changement d'habitude ?

-Harold, c'est pas le moment de jouer au gros bras. Je sais pas d'où ils viennent ces oiseaux là, mais ils sont pas de chez nous !

Le jeune fixa un moment le convoie, il calcula à peu prêt la distance qui leurs restaient avant de les atteindre puis, il se mit debout comme un surfeur sur le dos du dragon.

-Harold ? Appela une première fois Kard d'un ton légèrement inquiet. Ne fait pas...

Il n'eut le temps de finir, car il voyait déjà sa silhouette plongé tête baissé vers le chariot.

-Ça...

Allurnite souris légèrement face à la ténacité et à l'ardeur d'Harold, il devenait vraiment indépendant au fur et à mesure des années... même si cela le conduira un jour droit dans un mur, il se réjouissait de savoir qu'il était maintenant capable de prendre des initiative seul.

Harold chuta pendant quelque seconde et s'écrasa au sol comme une météorite devant le convoie, faisant un petit cratère dans le sol à hauteur de genoux. Il en sortie lentement. Traversant la fumé qu'avait causé son atterrissage, il fut visible pour les gardes après une dizaine de pas.

-Abattez moi ce monstre ! Ordonna l'un d'eux.

Une lot de flèches se dirigèrent aussitôt sur lui, il les esquiva toute et continua son avancé d'un pas lent et calme.

-Bienvenue en Irlande cher ami ! Salua soudainement la voix de Kard derrière eux. Je ne vous souhaite pas un agréable voyage.

Ils tirèrent sur le nouveau venu, mais sans grand résulta, il les provoqua même en arrêtant des flèches à mains nue, à seulement deux centimètres de son visage.

-Drôle de façon de saluer. Dit-il d'un ton amusé derrière sa capuche. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas donc si j'applique vos coutumes ?

Il renvoya les flèches à leurs expéditeurs avec un grand sourire sadique. Une fois la place libre, les deux frères s'affairèrent au dépouillage du butin. Quand Kard ouvrit les portes blindé à l'aide de... son poing, il siffla d'admiration et d'étonnement en voyant les nombreux coffres.

-Hé ba dis donc... Je me demande ce que Drago comptait faire de tout ça.

-Sûrement pas se payer une milice, vue qu'il en a déjà. Dit tout bas Harold à ses côtés.

-Que dis-tu ? Ne soit pas stupide voyons. C'est pas parce que ce convoie a faillit nous passer sous le nez, que forcément, il y en a des dizaines qui son passé.

Il se concentra sur les nombreux coffres et tenta d'un prendre un, mais il semblait bloqué.

-Ba c'est la meilleure, tien ! Voilà qu'ils attachent leur coffre maintenant.

Mais à peine il eut fini sa phrase, qu'un mécanisme s'activa dans un coin sombre du chariot, et envoya une épine en plein sur le front du brun aux yeux rouges. Il loucha sur cette petite épine un moment avant de se l'enlever en grimaçant légèrement.

-Ils comptaient faire quoi avec ça sérieux ? Les inventeurs ne savent vraiment plus quoi créer pour défendre les biens d'autrui.

Il fit sortir l'un des coffres et le déposa lourdement sur le sol, il força ensuite la fermeture.

-De la monnaie Anglaise ?! C'est quoi cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût sérieux ? Drago, Drago Draaaagooo... T'es tellement désespéré que tu demande de l'aide à ces chiens, tu me fais pitié.

-On aurait pu avoir des réponses, mais vue que tu leurs a rendu leur salue quelque peu abrupte... On est bien avancé.

 _-C'est vrais que tu aurais pu en épargner quelque-uns, surtout que ce convoie était unique en son genre._

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda Kard d'un ton amusé. Notre mère m'a très bien élevé et m'a toujours dis de respecter les croyances et les coutumes des autres. Et puis, je les ai peut-être pas tous tué ! Hein les gars ?!

Un large silence plana sur la route, confirmant au trio qu'il n'y avait plu âme qui vivent. Ils s'emparèrent donc des quatre coffres plein à ras-bords et mirent le feu au reste. Mais en déposant des germes de flammes à droite à gauche, Kard subit une agression ! Comme sortie de nul-par, une dague se planta dans son pied gauche. Il jura haut et fort un propos fort déplaisant à l'attention des bovin, puis il dressa son regard vers un homme qui souriait faiblement avec ses dents couvertes de sang.

-Ça t'amuse, espèce de chien ?! Attend voir.

Kard laissa tomber ses coffres et empoigna le col de l'homme. Alors qu'il se préparait à le frappé, Harold eut tout juste le temps de saisir son poing.

-Bravo ! T'as bien faillit tuer notre seul moyen d'avoir des réponses. Le félicita faussement joyeux le jeune.

-Ce type m'a percé ma botte ! Il sait combien de temps j'ai mis à les faire ?

-Je sais que tu y tiens à tes précieuses bottes, mais c'est pas une raison pour tuer notre cher ami. Et puis, il doit sûrement être désolé, hein ?

-Allez crever, démons !

Les deux frères le fusillèrent du regard, ce qui le fit ravaler ses paroles.

-C'est peut-être lui qui va me les réparer mes _précieuses_?Comme tu le dis si bien.

-Je vais te les réparer une fois rentré, pour l'instant.

Harold s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'adresser un sourire amicale à l'homme.

-Excusez moi mon brave, mais auriez vous la gentillesse de nous dire d'où viens tout cet or ? Et aussi où il allait, bien-entendue.

-Je ne vous direz rien ! Plutôt mourir que de dévoiler quoi que ce soit !

-Oui, mais mort vous ne nous serrez d'aucune utilité, mon brave. On ne demande pas de nous raconter toute l'histoire, mais juste un nom, un ordre et une destination.

L'homme se pinça les lèvres, mais lâcha finalement le morceau, quand il croisa les yeux rouge exorbité de Kard.

-Wa... Warren...

-Le nom. Compta Harold sur sa main.

-Transport...

-L'ordre.

-Direction...

Il sembla finalement hésitant sur la fin, mais Kard lui redonna du courage en se léchant allégrement les babines.

-Je me demande ce que ça a comme goût, un humain...

Il sembla bégayer au début, paniqué et stressé entre ces deux démons, mais il réussi à articuler une dernière phrase.

-... C'est... dans... ton cul qu'on allait fils de chien !

Kard lui brisa instantanément la nuque.

-Roooh. T'es quand même pas possible ! Tu pouvais pas te retenir ?! Demanda Harold à son frère.

-Quoi ? Excuse-moi, c'est un reflex.

-Tss. Bon, au moins on a ce qu'on voulait. Allez viens, on rentre.

Harold commença à partir en direction de leur demeure, mais s'arrêta quelque mètres plus loin en voyant que Kard ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Hé ho ! J'espère que tu déconnais quand tu disais que tu voulais le bouffer ?

Le démon aux yeux rouges reprit ses esprits et eut un léger frisson, et une douleur au pied à causse de cette dague toujours planté dans son pied.

« Au moins je n'ai pas perdu qu'une botte. » pensa t-il en prenant l'arme dans sa main.

-Hé ho ! T'arrive ou tu compte prendre racine ?

Kard emboîta finalement le pas à son frère, avec sa nouvelle dague courbe d'accroché à sa ceinture. Ils s'éloignèrent petit à petit, et durant le trajet, Kard eut de léger étourdissement mais rien de bien inquiétant. Il s'était sûrement pris les pieds dans une racine ou un truc comme ça.


	22. Une rencontre inattendue

Le Poussin Fou : Tu sens l'empoisonnement ? Allons ! C'est du grand et surpuissant Alukard que nous parlons ! Il va être KO avec une petite épine empoisonné *Roule les yeux au ciel*

Bonne lecture à toi ^^

Little Sayuri : Alors ? Il est comment mon couple Flogie, hein ? Intense en amour, en mot doux et en câlin hein ? Pas du tout xD Je me suis bien marré avec eux, mais malheureusement, pauvre petite Flovie, elle a été trompé et berné... On s'en fou xD Ah parce que tu crois que Harold va pas le savoir qu'elle a été avec un autre gars en plus ? Muhahaha ! Tout se sait ici, chère amie, il faut juste laisser mijoté le bouillon encore un peu plus longtemps... Pourquoi je parle de bouffe moi ?

Viggo t'as surpris ? Je m'en doutai ^^ Quand j'ai vue que tout le monde me disait qu'il était très gentil par rapport à la série, j'ai eu des cornes de diable qui on poussé sur mon front x) Et en plus d'être craqué ! Il gwak le monde entier ! Et comme tu l'a dis, il n'agit que pour intérêt. C'est un connard. XD

Harold a trop la classe ? Normal, c'est le frère de Kard. C'était obligé qu'il devienne autant classe que lui ;) Et puis, l'humour Harkard est génial aussi, je me marre avec eux xD Qu'est-ce qu'il vont faire de tout cet or ? Heu... Rénover leur habita ? Appeler l'équipe D&co et tout remettre à neuf ? x) En tout cas, je sais où il ira pas, sur Berk. Ce qui explique pourquoi c'est la merde là-bas x)

Donc, Harold serrait Robin et Kard petit-jean ? « Little Tooth' si tu lis ça, fait moi un fanart de Harold et Kard en mode robin de bois xD Mais le disney hein ! Pas le truc de merde avec Mat pokaka chez pas qui x) »

Est-ce que Harold va trouver une jolie Marianne « c'est bien ça le nom de la meuf de robin ? » qui lui ferra oublier son chagrin d'amour ? Aurais-tu de la peine pour ce pauvre petit Haroldounet ? Moi non. XD Si je veux qu'il soit seul, malheureux, triste et démoralisé H24. ALORS IL SERRA COMME ÇA ! Je sais que tu me crois pas :P Et tu as bien raison x)

Bonne lecture à toit Lili et à la semaine prochaine ;D

LittleTooth : HEY ! Sérieusement, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais faire un Viggo tout gentil, mignon et attentionné ? C'est mal me connaître ça, ma Petite dent :P émelie serra hors de danger, tant qu'elle ferra ce que Viggo veut, il l'a dit et c'est un homme de parole *Roule les yeux au ciel*. Pour savoir comment va réagir Flovie, il faudrait déjà que l'autre greluche se décide enfin de porter ses... « STOOOOOP ! Darky. C'est un femme. Elle a pas de... Voilà quoi. » Ah... Ouais oublie ça x)

Les frères ont trop le SWAG ! Mais attend... Que vois-je ? Une lettre de menace de mort ? On me menace de mort si je tue l'un des deux ? C'est quoi cette blague ?! Si j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un, il meurt :P Et ça, personne ne pourra m'empêcher ! xD

Alors, réponse à tes deux questions. Est-ce que tu as vue Harold se transformer, noircir ou même prendre l'initiative de voler par lui-même au lieu d'être sur le dos d'Allurnite ? Non ? Ça réponde donc à ta question :P

Ensuite. Est-ce que Flovie lui en veut toujours à Harold ? Pour ça, faudra attendre de voir leur retrouvaille, a moins qu'un des deux meurt avant... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Bref. J'arrête de jouer les méchants et sache que rien n'est sur, quelqu'un peut vivre jusqu'à la fin de fic ou mourir maintenant, moi-même je sais pas, vue que j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure xD

*Se penche légèrement et lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

(Spoiler : J'ai déjà des ébauches de fin sur mon ordi et tout ceci s'annonce pas très très rose si tu veux mon avis)

Bonne lecture à toi Petite dent ! La maîtresse du Dessin ! Et encore merci pour le super travail que tu fais ;)

Deadlyfury : Viggo est un salopard... C'EST POUR CELA QUE JE L'ADORE ! 3 Il fait chanté tout le monde et fou la merde en deux seconde en plus ^^ Encore mieux que dans par-delà les rives ^^

Je savais que _mon_ Harold allait te faire baaaaaaaver x) Mais du coup, tu le place au-dessus de Kard ? …. Donc... Je peux le tuer ?:D NOOOOOOOOOON ! Wow ! Doucement les lecteurs ! Je plaisante ! XD -_-' « Ils me font chier là ! Je peux même pas tuer un personnage tranquille » HA ! Mais vus êtes encore là ! Mille excuse, je parlais avec moi-même ^^

Harold t'a vendu du rêve au chapitre précédent ? Alors accroche toi ! Car Harold en a pas fini d'être SOOOOOOOO SEX x)

Oui le convoie c'était les sous-sous de émelie, et qui dit émelie, dit Viggo. Qui dit Viggo, dit piège et emmerde jusqu'au cou x)

Caaaaaaaalme ma petite n'amour. Il va arriver, Harold. Et puis, je t'ai promis un truc, non ? Alors je t'annonce, que ce truc va arriver... Mais pas dans ce chapitre :P

ROUSSIQUE ! Vas-t-en ! Tu donne des mauvaises envie à la déesse de la rousseur et de la bonne organisation ! Allez ! Hop hop hop ! Du ballait ! ET LAISSE DONC FLOVIE TRANQUILLE !

Merci d'avoir lue n'amour 3 Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

Bisous ! ^^

SURPRISE ! CHAPITRE EN AVANCE ! YEAH !

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! Nouveau chapitre ! DRAMA ! Merci d'être toujours là et de continuer à me suivre et à lire ! ^^

Merci au Dragonite de L'univers de Dragons pour leur fidélité.

Merci à Little Tooth' pour ces superbe Fanart (dommage, le plus beau est trop grand pour que je le mets en cover :'( )

Merci à Sayuri pour m'avoir soufflé une ou deux idée.

Et surtout. Merci au clan Emadurly d'être là ! Vous être les meilleures ! Même si l'une ne lis plus car elle a des études, et que l'autre n'aime pas ma fic car il y a trop d'Oc alors qu'elle a lue ma précédente fic... Y A AU MAINS 15 VOIR MÊME 20 OC DANS HAROLD L'EXILÉ. Là... y en a quoi ? 8... C'est un petit peu du foutage de gueule moi je trouve :P Mais je vais pas te lancer des pierres, car déjà, doué comme je suis, je vais me les prendre sur la tête et de deux, tout le monde ne peu pas apprécier le DRAMA ! À sa juste valeur !

*Fait voler une cape invisible et s'en vas comme un prince.*

Sur ce beau pavé. Bonne lecture mes brebis égaré :P

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitres : 21

Une rencontre inattendue.

* * *

Quelque jours passèrent chez nos deux frères.

Harold était partie pour sa balade habituelle, laissant donc son frère et son dragon seul, ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs très fatigué dernièrement. Ils avaient sûrement oublié qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi jeune qu'avant. Même si Kard Avait encore son corps de jeune homme de vingt ans.

Pour éviter les problèmes, cette fois Harold préféra se balader dans les immenses bois qui bordaient l'antre des Harkard, il y avait moins de risque de croiser des hommes, des milices ou même une quelle conque source d'ennui ici, et surtout, c'était le calme et la paix absolue.

Il avait déjà fait fuir quelque indésirable, comme des braconniers ou même des explorateurs trop curieux. Personne ne devait s'approcher de l'antre. Kard avait été très clair là-dessus et Harold le comprenait très bien.

-Mais vous allez me lâcher bande d'odieux personnages ?!

Le jeune se stoppa dans sa marche lorsque qu'il entendit une voix féminine, visiblement en difficulté. Il roula n'est en moins les yeux au ciel, tout en se disant que l'endroit n'était pas si tranquille et paisible que ça. Il suivi donc le chemin d'où lui était parvenue le cri de cette jouvencelle en détresse, jusqu'à tomber sur un petit camps improvisé.

-Des bandits ? Pensa Harold en premier lieu. Non, c'est bien trop propre et soigné pour que ça soit le cas...

Il fut également étonné de ne trouver personne, mais il y avait signe de lutte prêt du feu de camps qui était éteints. Suivant des traces de pas, il prit sur le faits deux homme large d'épaule et encapuchonné. L'un d'eux avait cette soit disant jeune fille de jeté sur l'épaule comme un sac de patate. Elle était enfermé dans un sac en toile, seul sa tête dépassait et laissait apparaître une chevelure blonde à moitié tressé.

-Bonjour messieurs ! Excusez mon apparition si soudaine, mais il m'a semblé entendre une personne qui était en détresse. Leur adressa Harold en désignant la jeune fille.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires le nains ! Gronda l'un d'eux d'un air mauvais.

-À moins que tu souhaite devenir son propriétaire, retourne dans ton bois et fait pas chier !

Harold fronça le regard sur celui qui avait la demoiselle sur son épaule. C'était des marchants d'esclaves ? En voilà une bonne.

La jeune fille se mit soudainement à gesticuler dans tout les sens, tout en jurant à travers son bâillon.

-Ferme-là toi ! On t'a rien demandé !

Le brun se lança vers eux, et leur arracha leur otage des mains avec facilité, il s'écarta un peu plus loin avec la jouvencelle qui le fixé d'un air terrifié et apeuré. Il aurait bien voulu la rassurer, mais les deux gorilles se sont mis à l'attaquer simultanément ! Il fit donc une roulade pour esquiver les attaques, puis déposa la jeune en état de choc contre le tronc d'un arbre avant de faire face aux deux hommes, chacun armé de deux haches.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? Laissez donc cette jeune fille tranquille !

-C'est pas un gamin qui va nous commander ! Rend nous la fille, et on ferra en sorte de t'offrir une mort douce et sans douleur

Comme sorti de nul par, Harold arriva dans leur dos et les assomma d'un simple coup derrière la tête.

-Dommage pour vous les gars. Je compte, ni rendre la fille, ni mourir une seconde fois.

Il dressa ensuite son regard vers la blonde qui n'avait osé bouger un cil, il se plaça ensuite face à elle.

-Vous allez bien ?

Elle hocha simple de la tête en guise de réponse. Harold tendit l'une de ses mains vers son visage, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul, tout en le dévisageant.

-Non non non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veux juste vous enlever ça. Dit-il en désignant le bâillon.

Elle se laissa faire, mais son regard resta ferme et septique, et une fois sa bouche débarrassé de ce morceau de tissue puant, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour essayer de s'enlever ce goût horrible.

-On apprécie mieux l'odeur de l'air sans un machin comme ça sur le nez, pas vrai ? Tenta de plaisanter Harold.

La jeune blonde aux yeux verts restait malheureusement muette. Elle avait perdu sa langue ou quoi ?

-J'aurai pu me débrouiller toute -elle soudainement.

Harold fut légèrement surprit par la clarté et la douceur de sa voix, mais il ne s'y attarda pas pour autant.

-J'ai du mal à y croire. Lui répondit Harold d'un ton amusé. Vous auriez fait comment ? Enfermé dans un sac et bâillonné ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais je me serrai sûrement sortie de cette galère sans votre aide. Dit-elle avec certitude. Après tout, je ne vous aies pas appelé à l'aide !

-Vous savez qu'un simple « merci » aurait suffit ?

-Je m'en moque complètement ! Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ses jeunes des bois, qui profite des jeunes filles sans défense ?!

-Si vous le prenez comme ça. Je vous laisse.

Harold fit demi-tour, laissant la jeune fille enfermé dans son sac.

-Hé ! Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici ?! Demanda la jeune fille paniqué.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous vous en-sortirez très bien sans moi je présume ?

-Maaaaaaais ! Attendez ! Je peux vous donner beaucoup d'argent si vous me ramenez chez moi !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin. Lui répondit Harold.

Mais il se redirigea vers elle et s'accroupit une nouvelle fois face à elle.

-Mais vue que je ne suis pas un monstre comme vos amis, je veux bien vous raccompagner chez vous.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de son sac en toile, Harold l'aida à remballer toute ses affaires et firent ensuite route vers le village de la blonde. Par galantisme, Harold proposa à la blonde de porter ces quelque affaires, ce que la jeune fille apprécia grandement, car elle ne se voyait pas porter ces trois sacs encore une minute de plus. Même si ils étaient presque vide de contenue.

Harold resta bloqué sur la tenu de la jeune fille un petit moment. Son accoutrement lui rappelait beaucoup celui de Flovie. Ses épaulières en fourrure, sa jupe bien plissé ainsi que son pantalon qui lui collé au corps et ses grosses bottes de fourrure. Leurs ressemblances serraient presque frappante. Excepté son haut qui était bleu, qu'elle était recouverte de diverses bagues et colliers en pierres précieuses, qu'elle n'était pas rousse et que ses cheveux était en partie en bazar – sûrement à causse de son enlèvement- et que son visage semblait beaucoup moins froid et sérieux. Ce qui faisait autre fois tout le charme de la rousse.

On voyait clairement que cette fille était une fille à papa, et qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu une arme de sa vie, ni même chassé quoi que ce soit.

Sur la route, Harold lui posa quelque question, sur notamment sa présence dans les bois, mais également sur son âge et son nom. Histoire de passer le temps.

Elle revenait d'un très long voyage apparemment ou d'une sorte de pèlerinage -Harold ni croyait pas trop, mais bon- elle cherchait également à se reposer dans ce bois, mais elle ne l'avait pas pu à causse de certaine histoire que l'ont racontaient sur ces lieux. Elle n'avait pas voulu en dire plus sur son voyage.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais d'après le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait répété, elle fêterait ses dix-huit ans très bientôt, puis elle causa de tout et de rien, elle était pire qu'une pipelette. Elle parlait en très grande majorité d'elle et quand ce n'était pas le cas... Non, enfaîte elle parlait toujours que d'elle.

La jeune blonde avait ainsi noyé le poisson au sujet de son nom.

Elle posa à son tour les même questions et Harold lui répondit, mais pas sans dissimuler certaine information. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il vivait dans une montagne avec son frère, qui était une sorte d'homme-dragon surpuissant ! Même qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise de ses capacités au combat, il ne voulait pas dévoiler toute sa vie à une parfaite inconnue et ni prendre de risque. Il était donc simplement un apprenti forgeron, qui venait de Berk. Une famille ? Peut-être. Des amis ? Sûrement. Il avait été très mystérieux là-dessus.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au petit village paisible du nom de Châtenay. Harold n'avait jamais vue ce village. Ce qui sauta en premier a ses yeux, c'était que même si le lieu ressemblait à un pauvre village oublié, boueux et dans un triste état, la joie de vivre et le bonheur émané de celui-ci. Les enfants qui jouaient et riaient en étaient la plus grosse causse. Il y avait aussi d'autre détail qui avait intrigué Harold, mais il n'y prêta guère plus attention.

-Ma mère habite là-bas ! Signala la blonde en attrapant le bras d'Harold pour le faire avancer plus vite.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande maison sans crier garde -C'était sûrement la maison du chef, en vue de la grandeur des lieux et de propreté- la blonde les dirigeaient ensuite vers une autre pièce qui les firent arriver face à une grosse dame aux cheveux brun, situé derrière un bureau le nez plongé dans de la paperasse.

La mère de la blonde était d'une extrême gentillesse, mais elle semblait aussi bien capable de se défendre contre un ours, en vue de la largeur de ses épaules et de sa tenu guerrière en peau et en fourrure. Elle répondait au nom de Bertha.

C'était amusant, Gueuleford avait baptisé l'une de ses masses comme ça.

La forte femme questionna sa fille sur le déroulement de son voyage qui avait été sans accro, si on oublie le passage dans le bois.

Elle fut étonné ensuite de la présence d'Harold, mais était en aucun cas réticente ou méfiante envers lui. Même s'il semblait bizarre avec son armure et son poncho noir.

-Comment vous appelez-vous, jeune homme ?

-Harold Haddock, Madame. Répondit-il d'un air aimable avec un petit sourire de fierté.

Il y avait de quoi être fier tout de même, porter le même nom que le célèbre Tueur de dragon, cela n'était pas donné au premier venu.

-Haddock, hein ? Vous devez être de la famille de Kard je présume ? En déduit Bertha.

-Oui. Vous... Vous connaissiez mon frère ?

-Mais bien-sûr ! Il nous est venu en aide lorsque le village avait été persécuté par des dragons.

-Oui. C'est ce qu'il faisait en général. Répondit Harold tout en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Pendant qu'Harold parlait à Bertha, du Tueurs de dragons, la jeune blonde le regardait avec intérêt et curiosité. Cette dernière s'était assise sur le bureau pour écouter les deux parleurs.

Ils discutèrent tellement qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi c'était écoulé, le soir ne tardera donc pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Harold s'en rendit compte quand il lança son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Oh mince ! Il est déjà cette heure là ?!

Il se leva précipitamment, faisant sursauter Bertha, sa fille étant perdu dans ses pensés, et fixant toujours Harold d'un air plus différent qu'au début, ne fit pas attention que le jeune homme se préparait à partir.

« Oh merde ! Si je rentre pas, Kard va sillonner et rayer plus de la moitié de la carte pour me retrouver ! »

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois rentrer. Dit-il pressé.

-Il n'y a aucun souci, petit bonhomme. Lui assura Bertha.

La jeune blonde sortit de sa bulle un peu tard, et vit juste un éclaire brun sortir de la maison.

-Charment jeune homme, ne trouve-tu pas ? Il me rappelle son défunt frère, mais il n'était pas aussi galant, poli, séduisant et bien-élevé.

La jeune blonde acquiesça muettement et se lança aussitôt aux trousses d'Harold. Elle essaya de le suivre dans le village à moitié plongé dans la nuit, mais il courait tellement vite qu'il la sema en un rien de temps.

-Rah ! Fait chier ! Grommela la blonde en tapant du pied.

* * *

Harold arriva à destination en moins de temps qui faut pour le dire. Il fut étonné de trouver son frère profondément endormit et recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps totalement tourné vers le mur. Le jeune Haddock se faufila dans sa chambre et referma la porte tout aussi discrètement.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il rentrait si tard, et sans sa leçon de moral habituelle. Mais Harold ne s'en plaignit pas. Il se jeta sur son lit en pierre plate, après avoir retiré son armure, puis il fixa le plafond rocheux en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il repensa à cette fille étrange. Elle l'intriguait, mais il se disait qu'il n'était pas prés de la revoir de si tôt, vue le nombre de corvée que Bertha lui avait donné pour le lendemain.

Sa nuit fut hanté par des cauchemars et des visions atroce, mais il ne pouvait dire si c'était la irréalité, des faits passé, ou bien... des visions prémonitoires. Il chassa ces idées de sa tête et sortit du lit d'un bon.

Il arriva dans le séjour -qui était également la chambre de Kard- une foi qu'il fut habillé et débarbouillé à grand coup d'eau froide sur le visage. Kard ronflait toujours comme un loir, et le faits qu'il ne l'avait pas vue détruire la moitié de l'Irlande pour le retrouvé, inquiété Harold.

-Kard ?

D'autre ronflement furent sa seule réponse, même qu'il avait insisté encore et encore, le dormeur ne daigné se réveiller. Même Allurnite -qui était d'habitude aux aguets- ronflé comme un ours en hibernation.

-Je... Je sors, mais je te promet de ne pas rentrer trop tard. En tout cas pas aussi tard qu'hier.

Harold sortit de la montagne, tout en rabattant la capuche de son poncho noir sur sa tête, puis il se lança dans sa balade habituelle et sa traque de brigand ou de braconnier.

Il s'était fait une petite réputation dans la forêt. Protégeant et défendant _leur_ territoire, il avait réussi à mettre en fuite bon nombre de nuisible indésirable. _L'Esprit-Vert_ , comme certaine personne l'appelait. Il trouvait ce nom débit, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas fait de lien entre lui et Alukard. Les gens sont stupide à un point inimaginable.

Il aperçut la jeune blonde qu'il avait aidé hier, il la regarda un instant, planté dans la cime des arbres. Elle semblait se diriger vers Berk... Il valait mieux pour lui de faire irruption maintenant, avant son arrivée à Berk.

-Oh ! Bonjour Harold ! Salua-t-elle joyeusement.

Il était apparue comme par magie non loin d'elle.

-Tien, salue ! Comme le monde est petit, hein ? Dit-il avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

-J'ai de la chance de te trouver là, j'étais justement en route vers Berk pour te voir. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui dans une petite course.

-Pour me voir ?

-Oui. Répondit-elle une fois face à lui. Je voulais m'excuser tout d'abords d'avoir pensé que tu était un vaurien, tu n'as rien d'une personne méchante et je m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard, et aussi pour te remercier pour hier.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Je n'allais pas laisser ces deux gars t'enlever et te priver de ta liberté, et de ta famille.

-Mais rien ne te forçais de me venir en aide ! Tu as été très brave et... courageux. Dit-elle en rougissant à moitié. Car affronter seul deux hommes fort comme des ours ! C'est pas donné à tout le monde de s'en sortir sans une égratignure en plus de ça.

-J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout. Dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Il vit rapidement que la blonde avait une épée à sa ceinture, ce qu'il l'étonna fortement. Peut-être qu'elle utilisait cette épée comme moyen de dissuasion pour d'éventuelle agrésseur.

-Ta visite sur Berk consistait juste à me remercier, ou tu avais autre chose à me dire ? Dit-il pour briser le petit silence qui s'était installé.

-Et bien... Tu as beaucoup plus à ma mère et... Elle aurait voulu savoir si tu acceptais de venir chez nous... pour... dîner.

Harold ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sert il s'était plutôt bien entendu avec Bertha et même avec sa fille, mais il ne s'attendait pas à les revoir si tôt et surtout pas à être invité personnellement à un dîné.

-Si tu refuse on comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura aussitôt la blonde en voyant l'air hésitant d'Harold.

-Il n'y aucun souci, c'est juste que...

Le souvenir de son frère lui trottait dans la tête, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû insister pour le sortir du sommeil.

La blonde se pencha vers lui, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase, mais Harold demeurait muet.

-Harold ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix clair et à demi inquiète.

-Ce... C'est d'accord.

Elle se mit à sourire en entendant la réponse d'Harold.

-Mais avant ça...

Le ton d'Harold était soudainement froid et sérieux. Il baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour caché son regard derrière sa capuche, puis, sans prévenir, il se rua sur la blonde la plaqua au sol. La jeune fille poussa un cri effrayé, n'étant pas préparé à cela et surtout de se retrouver sous Harold, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien. Elle sentit ses joues devenir brûlante comme de la lave quand elle croisa le regard émeraude et furieux du jeune homme.

Au même moment, des flèches sortirent de par différents coins et se plantèrent dans les arbres au lieu de leur cible.

-Je crois que le dîné attendra. Dit Harold avec une pointe d'humour.

Ils se redressèrent ensuite d'un bon pour apercevoir qu'ils étaient face à des brigands en tout genre, dont les deux hommes qui avaient tenté d'enlever la jeune blonde.

-Encore vous ? Vous n'avez pas retenue la leçon de l'autre jour ? Cracha Harold avec agacement.

-Tu nous as pris par surprise, la dernière fois. Mais aujourd'hui, que compte-tu faire ? Tu ne peux rien faire seul face à une quinzaines d'hommes !

Harold étira un léger sourire provocateur. Les pauvres... Ils auraient dû venir cinq fois plus nombreux s'ils voulaient la moindre chance, parce que là... C'était peine perdu pour eux. Mais il y avait un détail qui le gênait. _Elle_.

-C'est vrai que je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir. Surtout que vous avez l'air tous aussi féroce les uns les autres. Mais je me suis toujours demandé ? Comment vous faits pour recruter de hommes ? Vous faites passer des sortes de tests ? Ou vous jugez le candidat sur sa laideur et son aspect repoussant ?

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps le sarcasme d'Harold, tout les hommes se lancèrent sur eux. Dans le même élan, le brun avait saisie le bras de la blonde et l'emporta avec lui. Il avait l'avantage de connaître ces bois par-cœur, la moindre bosse, la moindre racine qui dépasse étaient gravé dans sa mémoire comme sur une carte.

-Harold ? Où est-ce que tu nous emmène ? Demanda la blonde qui avait un peu de mal à suivre.

-On doit semer cette bande de lourdaud ! Et je sais exactement où aller.

Malgré la facilité qu'avait Harold à se déplacer, les brigands les rattrapèrent plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Deux hommes se placèrent face à eux, les forçant à s'arrêter.

-Vous comptiez aller quelque par ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

Harold envoya aussitôt son genoux droit en plein dans la face de rat du bandit, avant de sauter sur le deuxième pour le plaquer au sol avec facilité et de lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans la gorge.

-Aaah ! Mais lâche moi espèce de sac à crotte !

La jeune blonde venait d'être saisie par l'arrière de son haut, mais alors qu'Harold se préparait déjà à foncer l'aidé, il fut étonné de la voir tourné autour du bras de son agresseur et par la suite l'envoyer tête la première dans la terre.

-Wow... Ça c'est pas banal. S'exclama Harold plus qu'étonné.

La blonde prit ensuite son épée en main et pointa les brigands d'un air défiant. L'un d'eux s'approcha, confiant et se disant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'une gamine... Jusqu'au moment ou il eut la tête tranchée, tête qui roula jusqu'aux pieds des autres malfrats. Alors que le corps de l'assaillant tomba au sol, la partie sectionné du corps envoya quelque goutte de sang sur le visage de la jeune.

Elle fut au début à moitié choqué, voir même tétanisé par la peur en ayant tout ce sang sur elle, mais sa peur se transforma aussitôt en un sourire sadique et provocateur.

-Alors ? Qui veut goûter à mon acier ?! Clama-t-elle haut et fort en avançant d'un pas sur.

Elle se débarrassa de deux autres hommes, puis le reste prirent la sage décision de s'enfuir à toute jambes.

-Bande de fuyards ! Retournez vous cacher sous les jupons de vos mères !

Elle rengaina son épée tout en se tournant vers un Harold qui était encore médusé.

-Bon ? On y va à ce dîné ?

-Je te suis. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il en revenait toujours pas ! Malgré que cette fille soit à moitié nunuche doublé d'une fille-à-papa, elle sait très bien se défendre et tenir tête à des brigands ! Et ça, c'était sûrement pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

Comme le jour passé, Harold accompagna la jeune guerrière, mais au lieu d'avoir l'envie de repartir au plus vite, il restera là-bas comme convenue pour le dîné. Ça faisait bien trois ou quatre jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé, alors il n'allait pas dire non. Et puis, Harold était loin d'être impolies, il savait que refuser une invitation était une grande marque d'irrespect.

En chemin, Harold ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à la jeune fille qui avait reprit une expression douce et joyeuse. Il se mentirait à lui-même s'il osait dire qu'il ne la trouvait pas attirante, voir même ravissante avec ce doux sourire planté sur son visage. Elle avait de quoi faire battre le cœur d'Harold, cette blondinette. Elle était calme, polis, à l'écoute des autres, et vif d'esprit, mais elle était aussi ingénieuse de se faire passer pour une petite chose fragile. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à décapité cette homme et à en occire deux de plus. Et elle n'était pas une piètre combattante en plus de ça.

Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui, et puis... qui pourrait lui dire qu'une fille pareille voudrait d'un monstre comme lui ? Car il y a aussi ce dernier détail. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Peut-être lui avouera-t-il, un jour. Peut-être se confira-t-il, un jour. Mais pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de me fixer comme ça ? Demanda la blonde légèrement gêné.

-Je... Excuse moi. C'est juste que... Tu as un peu de sang là.

Harold lui désigna le bord de ses lèvres, elle frotta aussitôt à l'endroit désigné mais n'avait pas agit du bon côté, ce qui fit doucement rire Harold.

-Non, c'est plus de ce côté là.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et de sa main gauche, Harold essuya les petites taches de sang que la blonde avait aux bords des lèvres.

-Voilà. Tu fais quand même moins peur sans ça sur toi. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu trouve que je fais peur ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un air à moitié sévère et vexé.

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Se pressa-t-il de répondre. Enfin si, mais... c'est compliqué à expliquer...

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit qu'Harold continue son explication.

-Tu... fais peur, mais pas dans un mauvais sens.

Elle fronça un peut plus le regard tout en retroussant le bout de son nez.

-La preuve, t'as réussi à mettre en fuite ces brigands tout à l'heure. Si il n'aurait pas eu peur de tes talents de combattante, ont auraient été dans la bouse de yack jusqu'au oreille ! Tu peux me croire.

Elle fixa encore Harold d'un air mauvais, avant de laisser se dessiner un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu sais parlé aux filles, Harold, je te l'accorde.

Il soupira de soulagement, puis se mit légèrement à rire très vite suivie par son amie.

Ils firent route ensuite vers Châtenay et Harold passa une très grande partie de la journée là-bas. Bertha avait préparé une énorme marmite de gigot de mouton, même que ce plat sentait horriblement mauvais, les deux jeunes ne firent pas les difficiles et acceptèrent de manger ce qu'elle leur proposait.

Harold passa ensuite le reste de la journée à écouter les histoires que lui racontait Bertha, mais également à découvrir l'endroit où il était. Le village avait tout ce qui fallait pour vivre. Une école, des champs, des élevages, une forge et même une église. Mais il y avait toujours un détail qui dérangeait Harold.

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas d'homme dans votre village ?

-Parce qu'ils sont tous engagé dans l'armée. Répondit la blonde.

-Mais, vous n'avez pas peur que des personnes peut scrupuleuses viennent et s'installent ici contre votre gré ?

-Chaque femme de ce village savent manier une arme, Harold. Et il n'y en a pas une seule qui courberait l'échine face à un homme de puissance ! Les femmes gèrent tout ici. L'éducation, la croyance et le respect, le travail à la ferme et aussi bien à la forge. Toute sans exception mettent la main à la patte.

-Même toi ? Demanda Harold par curiosité.

-Je ne fais que des taches mineurs, car je ne suis pas encore une femme. Répondit-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'école qui était pleine de bambin.

-C'est pour ça que tu es aussi pressé d'avoir dix-huit ans ? Pour t'investir à fond dans ton village ?

-L'âge ne fait pas tout, Harold. Répondit-elle avec sagesse.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faut d'autre alors ? Chez-moi, on est considéré comme homme ou femme à notre majorité !

-D'après toi ? Qu'est-ce qui caractérise une femme plus que tout ? Qu'aurait besoin une jeune fille pour être officialisé comme femme ?

-Heu... Je ne me suis jamais penché sur la question à vrai dire.

-Tu as l'esprit vif pour ce qui est de se défendre et la stratégie, mais en ce qui concerne la vie t'es loin du compte. Lui répondit-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Heu... Merci ? Enfin je crois.

La blonde roula les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre sa route en croisant ses mains derrière son dos. Ils continuèrent leur balade encore un bon moment. Ils croisèrent également des groupes de jeunes filles qui s'écartèrent immédiatement de sur leurs passage, Harold les entendit ensuite glousser comme des dindons une fois qu'ils les avaient dépassé. Elles se moquaient de lui ou il rêvait ?

La fin d'après-midi arriva bien trop vite aux goûts des deux jeunes gens. Par pur politesse, Harold repassa voir Bertha pour lui annoncer son dépars.

-Revient quand tu veux mon garçon. Ici, tu es comme chez toi ! Les amis de ma filles on le droit d'aller et venir comme bon leur semble. Ce village est maintenant le tien également !

Il la remercia, puis il suivit la jeune blonde à l'extérieur et qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du village. Une fois arrivée, les deux jeunes gens se placèrent face à face pour se dire au-revoir, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait prononcer ces mots. La blonde fut finalement la première à briser ce silence assez gênant.

-Dit ? Tu... tu reviendra demain ? Ont... pourra faire plus ample connaissance comme ça.

-Tu sais, les gens de chez moi vont commencer à s'inquiéter de ne plus me voir parmi eux. Lui dit Harold.

-Ils ne doivent pas être si inquiet que ça, sinon on auraient déjà vue des garde débouler de partout pour venir te chercher, si tu es si indispensable que ça. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire de malice. Et puis, ça se voit que tu n'es pas pressé également de rentrer. Sinon tu serrais déjà en route.

-Tu marque un point. Répondit Harold avec un léger rictus.

-Alors ?

-Je reviendrais avec grand plaisir.

Folle de joie, la blonde se jeta à son cou et enlaça le jeune homme. Harold fut au début tétanisé par ce geste, n'étant plus trop habitué au contact humain, mais il lui rendit tout de même son étreinte avec un certaine timidité. Elle se décolla de lui quelque seconde plus tard avec un sourire plus que radieux.

-Dans se cas je te dis à demain et... Bonne nuit, Harold.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement voir même timidement sur la joue. Quand elle fut de nouveau face à lui, ses joues s'étaient teintes de rouges, elle était semblable à une tomate maintenant.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Harold lui embrasse tendrement l'une de ses mains puis, il s'en alla au début à reculons avant de se mettre dans le sens de la route. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer si vite mais il le fallait. Elle le regardait partir face au soleil couchant, quand subitement, elle lui adressa ces mots. Enfin... plutôt ce mot. Et assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

-Camicazi.

Harold se retourna en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

-Mon nom... C'est Camicazi. Répéta-t-elle en riant à moitié en voyant l'air perdu sur le visage du brun.

\- Ah ? Bah Alors, bonne nui à toi, Camicazi. Et à demain.

Il lui adressa un sourire ravi avant de reprendre définitivement sa route, tout en se disant que son nom lui allait bien. Il était à la fois doux et reposant mais aussi menaçant et fort.

* * *

Harold atteignit l'antre, en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, et trouva Kard encore endormi. Il devrait peut-être le réveiller ? Ça fait une journée entière qu'il dort comme une marmotte ! Il le bouscula légèrement, mais n'eut aucun résulta satisfaisant.

-Kard ?

Appela Harold une première fois, tout en secouant son frère.

-Ow ow ! Kard ! Faut se réveiller là !

Toujours rien ! Soit il fait semblant de dormir, ou alors soit... Il commença à s'inquiéter en repensant à l'état étrange qu'avait son frère lors du dernier assauts, mais surtout en repensant à cette fléchette qu'il avait prit en plein font.

Il avait toujours la marque d'ailleurs

Alors... Se pourrait-il qui ? Non... impossible. Il n'avait pas pu être empoisonné ?!

-Hé Kard ! Kard ? KAAAAAAARD !

Harold paniqua une bonne fois pour toute et secoua son frère comme un prunier ! Ce qui eut pour effet de le tirer du sommeil. Kard se réveilla en sursaut et manque même de collé une droite à Harold.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Dit-il en se frappant la tempe. T'es au courant que c'est déconseiller de réveiller son frère comme ça ?

-Ravi de te revoir aussi. Au-faits, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais t'as dormi presque une journée entière. Alors m'en veut pas d'avoir légèrement paniqué. Répondit Harold en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Une journée ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi qu'une heure tellement je suis fatigué.

Kard s'étira et fit craquer ses mains ainsi que son dos.

 _-Vous pouvez la mettre en veilleuse tout les deux ?_ S'exclama soudainement Allurnite d'un ton grognon. _Y a un dragon qui voudrait dormir !_

-Pardon vieux tas d'écaille. S'excusa faussement Kard. Allez Harold, va dormir avant que le vieux lézard ne fasse trembler les murs avec ses ronflemants.

Il acquiesça et fit route vers sa chambre, mais avant que sa porte ne soit totalement fermé, il adressa un dernier regard à son frère et une dernière parole.

-Bonne nuit grand-frère.

Il ferma ensuite la porte et sauta dans son lit rocheux pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Kard regardait sa porte d'un air étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé comme ça et... ça le touché beaucoup.

Il se roula de nouveau en boule pour essayer de se rendormir, mais il fut pris d'une petite crise de toux. Quand Kard dégagea sa main de devant sa bouche, il vit que du sang s'y trouvait à l'intérieur !

-Mais bordel ! Gronda-t-il à voix base. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Mais qui voilà !? Inspecteur gadgets ? Non. CAMICAZI ! Qui. Allez, dite le moi. Qui s'est interrogé sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse blonde ? Et jusqu'à la fin ? Hein ? Hein ? Tout le monde ! Ha ha ! Ne mentez pas ! Je le vois dans votre regard !

Encore un grand merci à Little Sayuri de m'avoir donné cette idée (mettre Camicazi dans ma fic) ^^ Si vous avez vous aussi quelque petite chose qui vous trotte dans la tête n'hésitait pas ^^ Je ferrais au possible pour essayer de les mettre dans ma fic ^^ Sauf si c'est trop complexe ou trop dur à incorporer ;) ( mais impossible n'est pas un mot dans mon vocabulaire ! ) À moins que je vous fasse la surprise ? Huh huh... On verra :P

J'ai déjà promis à yoummy de mettre notre cher Alukard au commande d'un orgue et de nous faire rêver avec son talent de mélomane ! Alukard à The voices, très bientôt ! Alors, à moins qu'il meurt genre... Au prochain chapitre *Roule les yeux au ciel* Je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher !

Allez ! Bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine pour encore plus d'Harold et de Camicazi ;D Futur couple ? Peut-être... *Roule les yeux au ciel*


	23. Nettoyage radical

Le Poussin Fou : Camicazi est une fille que rencontre Harold lors de ses aventures. Ils deviennent amis etc, et ça se passe dans les livre. Donc, même si avait vue les films, le personnage ne t'aurait tout de même rien dis x)

Kard n'est pas empoisonné, il a juste saigné un peu du nez *roule les yeux au ciel* Y a rien qui laisserait paraître qu'il soit empoisonné x)

Harold à dix-huit ans actuellement ^^

Merci d'être là, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;D

LittleTooth : Hey ! Tu as aimé voir Harold se battre ? Alors tu va adoré ce chapitre, crois moi ;)

Tout le monde a deviné grâce au nom de sa petite maman, mais si j'aurai également gardé son nom secret, personne n'aurait deviné... À par Little Sayuri qui m'a proposée l'idée bien entendue xD Va-t-elle être présente, ou va-t-elle juste mourir comme un pauvre figurant ? L'avenir nous le dira ;)

Y a pas de souci au sujet d'Alukard, il pète la forme ! Pas vrais ?! *Regard Kard allongé au sol et qui baigne dans son propre sang* Ouais... Bon, c'est pas encore ça, mais promis ! Il reprendra un peu de force après une bonne nuit de sommeil ^^

J'ai dis qui avait envoyé le convoie, c'est « Warren » qui l'a envoyé x) Est-ce que l'expéditeur savait que le chariot allait se faire attaqué ? Ça doit être une personne très maline. Avait-il donc prévue de le piéger ? En même temps quand on vois le nombre de coffre, ça aurait été stupide de ne pas avoir voulu protéger son argent... et pour la dernière question... Je te laisse le deviner xD

Bisous et bonne lecture à toi ^^

Little Sayuri: Content qui Cami t'ai plu ^^ Tu veux du HaroldxCamicazi ? Tu veux de l'amour ? Tu veux de la romance ? Tu veux un Harold chevaleresque et qui brave tout les dangers pour sauvé celle qui fait battre son cœur ? Et bien... Je te laisse lire alors :P

Kard ? Il lui arrive rien... Comme tu l'a dis, il a une petite inflammation des gencives xD Il se brosse pas les dents avant d'aller au dodo ! Pas bien ! Méchant Kard ! x) Tout le monde est inquiet... Tout le monde pense qu'il va mourir... Tout le monde me prend pour un salopard... Ces gens ont tellement raison xD Pour le Kard qui se moque de Harold parce qu'il aura un sourire grand comme ça *écarte les bras le plus possible* J'y penserais... Si Kard suivie à sa rage de dent xDDD

Bisous Lili ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;D

Deadlyfury : C'est qui qui m'a fait mourir de rire avec sa reviews ? C'est N'aaaaaaamour :3 xD

Tout le monde a deviné qui était cette mystérieuse blonde. On voit les fans incollable de Dragons x)

Comme je te l'ai promis, je ferrai ta petite scène spécial ;) Une promesse est une promesse ;D

Si la fin que tu propose serrait ma fin... La fic serrait donc fini avec ce chapitre xD Non plus sérieusement, je prévois un truc grandissime pour la fin ! Tu m'en dira des nouvelles quand le chapitre en question arrivera ;)

Je te remercie d'être là ^^ Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis à lundi pour la suite de _ta_ fic ;)

Bisous n'amour :3

Flokinator : Hey ! J'adore ce nom ^^ Il te va à ravir ^^

Oui, Harold retrouve doucement son humanité, il retombe amoureux ce petit bonhomme ^^

Pour répondre à ta question. Harold et Kard vivent belle et bien dans la montagne, il a des petits tunnels qui court de part et d'autre de cette montagne, dont certaine qui son plus vaste, leur permetant de s'en servir comme chambre ou autre ^^

Et pour ce qui est de Allurnite. Il est principalement dans le corps de Kard, mais ceux qui possède le sang du dragon peuvent l'entendre et même être habité par lui si il en a envie. Lorsque qu'il parle, sa voix résonne dans la pièce comme s'il était une personne normal. Donc si ronfle, tout le monde l'entend ^^ Et puis, ça rajoute aussi une petite touche amusant à ce dragon je trouve x) Car entendre un dragon ronflé ça ne doit pas être à la portée de tout le monde ^^

OH. MY. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! 101 reviews ? 101 REVIEWS ?! Mais... Mais... C'est super ! Si je m'attendais à ça... Un jour, dépasser les 100 reviews o_O J'en suis encore tout retourné...

Oh oui c'est vrais, les salutations.

Hello ! Content de vous retrouver pour notre rendez-vous de la semaine ^^ Un grand merci à tous de continuer à me suivre ^^ Malgré la lenteur que l'histoire a pour avancer, mais n'ayez crainte ! La fic serra fini... Un jour... Mais au lieu de craindre le future, pensons au présent. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Je vous remercie encore d'être toujours là ! Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! ;D

Chapitres 22

Nettoyage radical.

* * *

Harold et Camicazi se côtoyèrent de plus en plus aux fils des semaines qui passèrent, Harold était plus souvent dans le petit village et il en délaissa même son frère. Kard restait assez discret sur son état de santé. Jugeant que cela ne regardait personne à par lui. Il avait même interdit Allurnite de dire quoi que ce soit à Harold.

* * *

Kard était couché sur son lit de pierre, le regard plongé dans le plafond, et il pensait...

Lors des dernières conversations entre les deux Frères, le plus âgés voyait bien que le plus petit semblait plus souriant, plus joyeux et que son humeur était plus souvent à la plaisanterie et à la rigolade. Cela réchauffait le cœur de Kard de voir Harold reprendre enfin goût à la vie. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi sombre ces deux années passées.

Il en avait conclu que c'était sûrement à causse de sa crise d'adolescence. Après tout, même s'il était une créature mythique comme lui, ça n'empêchait pas à ses hormones d'agir. Et d'ailleurs...

« Il faudra peut-être que je lui parle de ça un jour... Sert, ça serra assez gênant pour lui comme pour moi, mais il est en âge de comprendre. » Pensa le brun.

Même que Kard était stérile, il se doutait bien que si une créature comme lui proliférerait avec une donzelle humaine, le résulta en serrait catastrophique. L'enfant qui se créerait par une telle union, viderait certainement la porteuse de toute ses forces, elle en mourrait ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle porterait. Même qu'Émelie était tombé plusieurs fois enceinte de Warren, l'accouchement se terminait toujours mal. Donc, si ça ne marchait pas dans un sens, ça ne pouvait pas marcher dans l'autre. Et même si l'union se ferrait avec deux êtres pareil, le résulta en serrait sûrement pire.

« Maman, papa, pourquoi vous êtes pas là pour lui parler de ça ? C'est votre rôle de parent... pas le mien. » Pensa-t-il une nouvelle fois tout en rigolant.

* * *

Harold s'était attaché à Camicazi comme il s'était attaché à Flovie. Elle était la deuxième personne avec qui il pouvait passer des journées entière à rien faire, sans que cela soit ennuyeux.

Un jours, alors qu'ils avaient prévu de ne rien faire, Bertha leur demanda un service, ou plutôt, elle leur confia une mission. Un groupe de jeune fille avait quitté le village, avec pour ordre de ramener des mets qu'ont ne pouvaient trouver que dans la forêt, et elles n'étaient toujours pas revenu depuis presque deux jours ! Les deux jeunes acceptèrent sans broncher et se lancèrent à la recherche des jeunes filles disparue.

-J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester trop longtemps dehors. Dit la blonde. Le temps à l'air de se couvrir et j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas s'arranger au fil du temps.

Elle fixait le ciel entre les feuilles des arbres, il était grisonnant et ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'éclaircir. Ça faisait déjà des heures qu'ils cherchaient dans tout les sens ! Mais toujours aucune trace de portées disparue.

-Il manquerait plus que nous soyons partie pour rien.. Grommela-t-elle en tapant dans un cailloux.

Harold était en tête de peloton, il demeurait silencieux lui, cherchant la moindre trace des portées disparues. Ils avaient déjà fouillé une partie de la forêt, mais il restait l'autre partie à explorer. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et qu'à ce rythme, il ferra nuit certainement à leur retour, qu'il ferra frais et qu'ils seront trempé de la tête aux pieds avec l'averse qui se prépare.

-On va devoir s'éloigner. Signala Harold en se tournant vers son amie. On ne trouvera rien si on reste de ce côté.

Après une approbation de la blonde, ils se dirigèrent vers la partie encore inexploré, tout en contournant l'antre d'Alukard. Camicazi en avait une peur bleu à causse des histoires qu'on avaient pas cessé de lui répéter quand elle était petite. Harold n'osait trop rien dire sur ce sujet, il préférait jouer la carte de l'ignorance. Pendant leurs recherches, la blonde demanda à Harold si elle pouvait venir un jour sur Berk ? Car elle aimerait beaucoup voir cet endroit, qu'elle en avait si bien entendu parler. Ce dernier lui répondit qu'il allait voir mais qu'il n'y aurait sûrement aucun souci.

Elle fut tellement ravi qu'elle se jeta une nouvelle fois à son cou, pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude et son bonheur. Harold lui rendit son étreinte avec beaucoup moins de gêne qu'à leur premier échange, et puis, vue comment Camicazi semblait très émotive, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se s'habitue à ce contact. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire ! Il adorait plongé son visage dans le creux du cou de la blonde, elle avait un parfums de fleur-sauvage qui l'enivrait.

Même qu'Harold était porté « disparue » depuis son dépars de Berk, ça ne l'empêchait pas de revenir de temps en temps, histoire de faire quelque emplette ou même pour changer d'air. Sert il y allait à chaque fois encapuchonné et visage couvert, mais ça ne posait pas de souci aux habitants qui était plutôt ravi de voir de nouveau visiteur. Mais si Camicazi voulait voir son chez lui ? Comment allait-il faire ? Harold s'était dit qu'il verrait ça le moment venu.

La seconde moitié de la forêt était une zone qu'Harold n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion d'explorer, il ne savait donc pas par où commencer, mais ils eurent de la chance après quelque heure de recherche, d'entre des rires graves ainsi que des chopes qui s'entrechoquaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers les voix aussi silencieux que des voleurs, ils se cachèrent dans des buissons non loin et ce que vit Harold le fit légèrement sourire. Devant eux se tenait un camps de brigand, très certainement là où se regroupaient tout ces maudit lascars ! Ils contournèrent l'endroit encore quelque instant, avant que Camicazi ne stoppe leur avancé.

-Harold regarde ! Lui chuchota la blonde en tirant sur son poncho.

Elles étaient là ! Enfermé dans une cage comme des bêtes. Toute sans exception étaient couchées au sol, sûrement fatigué et épuisé par les mauvais traitements que leur apposer cette bande rats. Harold aurait préféré s'être trompé depuis le début et espéré en lui même qu'elles s'étaient juste perdu dans le bois, mais non, elles étaient belle et bien entre les sales mains de ces ordures !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On attend et on essaye de trouver le type qui a les clefs de leur prison. Répondit Harold. Ça serrait dangereux de tenter quelque chose là maintenant.

Camicazi reporta son attention sur la cage en se pinçant les lèvres. Ils auraient pu aller crocheter leur cellule au lieu d'attendre ! Mais alors que son attente commençait déjà à atteindre sa limite -après seulement cinq petites minute- Elle vit un homme s'approcher de la prison en tenant une jeune fille par le bras. Il ouvrit la porte en grille et lança la jeune sur ses camarades.

-J'espère que t'as compris maintenant ?! Quand on te dis de la fermer, tu la ferme !

Toute les pauvres filles étaient terrorisé face à cet homme. La jeune qui venait d'arriver se contenta de replier ses jambes contre elle et de fixer le vide en se basculant.

-Les jeunes de nos jours son si fragile. Cracha-t-il d'un air mauvais tout en refermant la porte à clef.

Camicazi avait le sang qui bouillait en elle à un point pas inimaginable. Harold sentait bien qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, mais ils devaient garder leur calme et surtout ne pas se précipiter. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule et lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-Je sais que tu as envie d'y aller et de les sortir de là, mais on va devoir attendre encore.

-Pourquoi attendre ?! Regard ! Y a plus personnes et elles ont besoin de moi !

Elle fixait toujours les prisonnière avec inquiétude et rage.

-Je sais ce que tu ressent, mais agir impulsivement nous mettra plus dans le pétrin qu'autre chose ! On est que deux et eux ils sont des centaines ! Voir même des milliers ! On ne ferra pas le poids si on est repéré.

Camicazi ne pu attendre deux secondes de plus et se glissa des buissons comme une anguille.

-Cami ! Non attend !

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle était déjà trop loin pour entendre Harold qui essayait en vain de la dissuader d'aller plus loin. Elle se colla à chaque hutte tout en jetant des regard vif de tout les côtés, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus et certaine des prisonnières la virent entre les tentes des brigands. Par chance, il n'y avait personne autour de leurs prison, ce qui facilita l'accès à la blonde. Elles semblaient avoir été mises là pour ne pas gêner les brigands, elles étaient au milieu des caisses de rhumes, de viande et de divers trésors.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda la blonde.

-Faut nous sortir de la ma sœur ! Répondit une jeune fille brune. Ces hommes ils... regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait.

Elle se tourna et regarda d'un air désolé la jeune fille qui était dans une sorte de transe.

-On doit se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un arrive. Dit subitement la voix d'Harold.

Il prit deux petites lame qu'il glissa dans la serrure.

-Merci à vous d'être venu nous aidé. Leur dit la même fille.

-Ne cri pas victoire trop vite, ma sœur. Vous êtes toujours dans cet endroit pour le moment.

-HÉ VOUS LÀ !

-Oooh super. Grommela Harold en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le geôlier venait d'apparaître de nul par avec une masse dans les mains.

-ALERTE ! Les gars ! On a des invités ! Cria l'homme en frappant son arme contre son bouclier.

Harold avait saisie le poignet de son amie et se mit à courir à toute jambes. Si ils se font capturer il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau ! Ils traversèrent à nouveau le tas de buissons, puis ils se mirent à courir entre les arbres.

-Harold attend ! On peu pas les laisser là !

-Si on reste ils vont nous faire pire que de nous mettre en cage !

Des flèches leurs passèrent au-dessus de la tête, visiblement, ils n'étaient pas très content de les voir ici et encore moins de les voir fuir. Harold était habitué à courir dans les bois tout en esquivant des projectiles, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Camicazi. Elle avait du mal à suivre le rythme du brun et sa main glissait de plus en plus de l'emprise de son ami. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Harold de ralentir, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine, ce qui rompit la prise et la fit tomber lourdement.

-Harold !

Mais à peine avait t-elle prononcé son nom, qu'elle était déjà saisie par les grosses mains des bandits. Harold lui, continua sa route sans lancer un regard en arrière.

-Ramenez cette petite blondinette aux chefs ! Ils seront sûrement content de la voir ! Et rattrapez-moi ce gamin aussi !

Elle jeta une dernière fois son regard derrière elle, pour voir une quinzaine d'homme se lancer aux trousses d'Harold. Elle ne voyait rien à par des arbres à perte de vue, et elle espérait qu'Harold allait s'en sortir.

Ils arrivèrent au camps et que ne fut pas la surprise de la blonde de voir « encore » les deux affreux qui avaient tenté de l'enlever.

-Tien, tien, tien. S'exclama l'un d'eux qui était blond. Mais ne serrait-ce pas la fille de cette chère Bertha ? Que me vos le plaisir de ta visite ma jolie ?

-Libère mes sœurs sale ordure ! Dit-elle d'un air menaçant. Ou sinon...

-Ha hahaha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Ria ouvertement l'autre chef. Tu ne veux pas que l'on s'excuse non plus tant que t'y es ?

Il donna une gifle à la blonde qui l'envoya au sol violemment.

-Jetez-la avec les autres. Si cette putain continue de faire des vagues, elle apprendra bien assez tôt qu'il ne faut pas faire sa chef ici.

Deux hommes traînèrent la blonde jusqu'à la cage et la jetèrent à l'intérieur.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt dans le calme, Camicazi avait eut quelque explication sur comment les autres filles avaient été capturé. C'était une embuscade toute simple qui les avaient surpris et qui avait fait mouche, elles ont toute été mené ici ensuite. Camicazi ne les sermonna pas d'avoir été si loin pour leur mission, cela prouvait au moins qu'elles étaient impliqué dans le village et ça, elle en ferra par à sa mère. Elle voyait également du coin de l'œil, des brigands les regarder avec appétit, comme si elles étaient des friandises. Elle se contentait de leur adresser un regard noir et menaçant, alors que les autres filles baissaient la tête et fuyaient du regard les nombreux hommes.

La nuit tomba ensuite très vite. Comme l'avait prédit la blonde, la pluie se mit à tomber, mais elle était d'une extrême violence, il y avait même des éclaires qui s'abattaient sur les huttes des brigands, y mettant le feu par la suite, ce qui causa une vrai cocu dans leur rand.

-Par les dieux ! Le ciel nous tombe sur la tête. Cria l'une des filles en panique.

Toute se mirent à paniquer et à crier à l'aide, et malgré les paroles rassurantes de Camicazi qui se tenait face aux filles, le clame se faisait toujours languir.

-Calmez vous ! Je vous en pris ! Ça ne sert à rien de...

-Paniquer ?

Elle eut un sursaut en entendant une voix dans son dos. C'était Harold ! Elle qui avait commencé à douter qu'elle le reverrait un jour. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassuré et lui demanda ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps ?

-J'ai dû semer quelques hommes qui m'avaient poursuivie. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, Harold. On est contentes de te voir.

Le brun recommença à crocheter la serrure sous le regard attentif et admiratif de l'assemblée féminine.

-Nous serrons sorti dans combien de temps ? Demanda la blonde en s'appuyant le dos contre la cage.

-Vous serrez dehors en un moins de temps. Dit-il toujours concentré sur son travail.

C'était dingue de voir comment il était habile de ses mains, Camicazi s'en mordit la lèvre quand elle aperçu l'éclat émeraude des yeux d'Harold, légèrement accentué par les reflets des petits incendie déclaré ici et là, et même les autres filles étaient en admiration devant lui. Mais elles auraient mieux fait de regarder aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait au lieu de le dévorer du regard, cela aurait évité qu'Harold soit assommé...

-Je me disais bien que ces greluches étaient calme. Clama le geôlier. Tu va venir avec moi mon petit gars, on va t'apprendre à voler nos marchandises !

-Non arrêté ! Laissez le tranquille ! Supplia Camicazi.

Mais le brigand n'en avait que faire des jérémiades de la blonde, et des autres aussi. Il traîna Harold jusqu'à la hutte de ses chefs tout en sifflotant et en s'apercevant que la pluie diluvienne cessait petit à petit. Les deux chefs, qui étaient en réalité frères, furent étonnés et agréablement surprit de voir ce gamin ici, ils allaient pouvoir se venger des humiliations qu'ils avaient subit. Ils débâtèrent ensuite un petit instant sur la meilleur façon de le tuer, puis, le geôlier fit une proposition.

-Pourquoi ne pas le brûler vif devant ses amies et tout vos hommes ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Un feu nous réchaufferait après une averse aussi rude.

-Oooh il était là pour nos marchandises ? Dit le chef brun.

-Cela serrait la meilleure façon de le punir, ne trouve-tu pas mon cher frère ? Demanda l'autre qui était blond.

-Bien-sur. Mais je trouve qu'il mérite plus pire que de mourir simplement brûler.

-Que propose-tu ?

Le brun fixait Harold qui avait été ligoté à une chaise, puis, il eut un léger rictus.

-Puis-ce que _monsieur_ semble être soigneux avec sa tenu, on va lui faire plaisir de lui en débarrasser !

Les deux autres hommes élargissaient un sourire sadique et malsain à la proposition du brun. Ils redonnèrent tout de même un coup de masse à Harold, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours dans les vapes, puis ils le dépouillèrent de chacun de ses vêtements. Ils eurent de drôle de réaction en voyant le symbole sur l'une des épaulières d'Harold.

-Par les dieux ! Ce gamin est...

-Je crois bien frangin. Cette crevette est l'un des démons qui habite cette montagne !

-Raison de plus pour le tuer sans attendre !

Des hommes à l'extérieur avait préparé un bûché, ainsi que rapprocher la cage pour que les prisonnières puises être en première loge. Sous les yeux impuissants et inquiet de Camicazi et des autres filles, elles savaient très bien qu'ils ne comptaient pas faire un feu de camps géant pour les réchauffer. Quelque minutes après que le tas de bois fut prés, les deux chefs amenèrent leur prisonnier qui était nue comme un ver. Cela était atrocement gênant pour le groupe de fille, mais c'était tout aussi horrible, il semblait également avoir été battue à en juger par les nombreux hématome et coupure qu'avait Harold. Ils comptaient donc le brûler vivant et... comme ça ?!

Quand Harold passa devant Camicazi, elle fut révolté mais aussi en partie en admiration face au corps du jeune. Même si il ne faisait pas deux mètre de haut et que sa carrure était presque aussi proche de la sienne, ça n'empêchait pas au jeune d'avoir des bras et des épaules saillantes. Elle ne put dire si son torse était agencé à ses bras, mais à en juger par les muscles facilement visible sur son dos, elle salivait en elle-même en imaginant les pectoraux et les abdos de son ami. Elle parcourra du regard son dos pendant un petit moment, avant de progressivement descendre celui-ci de plus en plus bas... Elle en avait rougi de gêne quand elle avait fixé la zone en bas de son dos. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait le derrière d'un homme, mais elle devait se l'avouer... Il avait un cul de rêve !

Elle se gifla mentalement tout en se disant que ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur le corps inconscient d'Harold... Elle se mordit les lèvres une dernière fois en admirant ses fesses, avant de protester face à ce qu'avait fait les brigands.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Cria Camicazi. Vous auriez pu au moins lui laisser sa dignité !

-De la dignité ? Pouffa de rire le blond. Une créature comme lui n'en a aucune ma jolie.

-C... Comment ça ?

-Tu devrais plus nous remercier que de nous blâmer. Cracha le brun. Ton petit copain est tout sauf un être humain.

Les filles étaient perdu. Ils parlaient d'Harold comme s'il n'était pas humain, mais il en avait tout l'air pourtant. Mais Camicazi avait bon protester, ils ne l'écoutaient plu. Ils attachèrent Harold à un pilier qui se trouvait au centre du tas de bois, puis, ils y mirent le feu. La fumée et la chaleur firent sortir Harold de son sommeil de plomb, il regarda à la hâte autour de lui.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-Ton dernier instant de vie, démon. Cracha le chef blond.

Harold le foudroya du regard, il se mit à sourire en voyant les deux énergumène face à lui.

-Tien ! Encore vous ? Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais vous revoir. C'est pas poli de laisser les gens sans nouvelle.

Il maniait toujours aussi bien le sarcasme, malgré la situation assez gênante.

-Rigole tant que tu le peux, monstre. S'exclama le second chef. Car dans quelque minute, tu serras partie en fumé !

-Laissez-le tranquille ! Il vous a rien fait !

-Fait-la taire !

Le geôlier donna un coup de pied dans la cage tout en menaçant la blonde avec sa masse.

-Vous ne savez donc pas dans quoi vous vous êtes engagé ? Demanda Harold avec son sourire moqueur. Je vous plain messieurs, très sincèrement.

Le feu prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, mais Harold restait malgré tout calme et serein. Les flammes commencèrent ensuite la se frotter à lui, ça peau se mit à brûler lentement face aux yeux impuissant et larmoyant de Camicazi qui n'osait plus rien dire tellement qu'elle était en état de choque.

* * *

Au même moment, Kard se mit à tousser gravement et à cracher du sang en abondance ! Il se redressa pour ne pas s'étouffer et tenta même de se mettre debout, mais il chuta lourdement au sol tout en émettant des sons comme s'il vomissait, sauf que ce fut du sang qui s'écoula en plus grande quantité.

- _Kard ?! Relève toi bons-sang ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !?_

Pour la première fois de sa vie de dragon, Allurnite était inquiet et choqué de le voir ainsi ! Mais Kard n'arrivait pas à sortir le moindre mot de sa gorge pour le rassurer, cette dernière lui semblait être en feu ! Le moindre sons qu'il tentait d'émettre était une torture et un supplice pire que la mort. Il avait l'impression que tout son sang entier était en fusion ! Au bout d'un petit moment, il avait réussi tout de même à pousserun énorme cri de douleur, suivi de quelque injure envers le ciel et les dieux. Il jeta un bref œil vers l'extérieur, mais il vit avec déception que le soleil était couché, aucun moyen de se transformer en dragon pour réduire la douleur comme il l'avait fait les semaines passés.

Kard se traîna tout de même en direction de la sortie, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'Harold était en danger !

 _-Kard ? Tu ne pense pas sortir dans cet état ?!_

-Harold... Faut que j'aille... l'aider...

- _Encore une fois je me répète : tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça !_

-Il est tout ce que j'ai Allurnite ! Si il lui arrive quelque chose... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Il avait rampé encore quelque fois, avant d'être violemment plié de douleur. La douleur était telle, que ses phalanges se craquer sous la pression. Il dressa encore une fois son regard vers la sortie, mais il ne voyait presque rien à causse de sa vue qui se voilait petit à petit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de récupérer se vue, mais ça devenait encore pire ! Et alors qu'une silhouette venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée de l'antre, Kard eut tout juste assez de force pour prononcer ces mots :

-Harold... aide-le...

Ses yeux vrillèrent vers l'arrière, signe qu'il venait de tomber dans le coma.

* * *

Harold venait de ressentir une étrange sensation dans son corps tout entier. Comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur, tout en lui versant de l'huile bouillante dans tout son corps ! Il se mit aussitôt à hurler de douleur, non pas à causse des flammes, mais bien de ces sensations horribles !

Ses bras se raidirent et se contractèrent à un point que toute les veines de ses avant-bras étaient visibles ! Il se mit ensuite à rire avec une voix qui n'était pas du tout la sienne. C'était comme si elle provenait du plus profond de son être.

Soudain ! La pluie recommença à tomber sur le camps.

-Misérable mortel ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Vous pensez qu'il vous suffit d'être une bande de lascars pour me condamné au bûché ? Grossière erreur.

Il se débarrassa de ses liens et sauta du bûché, Harold était en partie brûlé... mais semblait toujours pas en souffrir.

-Harold ?

Camicazi était paniqué et inquiète. Qui était cette personne ? Où était passé le Harold qu'elle avait appris à connaître depuis ces quelques semaines ?!

Le jeune fit craquer sa nuque, en même temps que ses tissus musculaire et son épiderme se restauraient petit à petit. Il fit ensuite quelque pas vers la cage, mais il garda son regard planté sur les brigands qui étaient figé de peur.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je souhaitais vous faire la peau. Mais à chaque fois, vous avez toujours fuit et réussi à me semer... Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

Il attrapa le verrou de la cage et l'explosa sans difficulté. Il ordonna ensuite aux filles de partir, car ça allez mal tourner ici, toute acquiescèrent sans protester et se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le bois. Camicazi lança un dernier regard à Harold qui s'était de nouveau tourné vers ses ennemis. Elle jugea un dernier instant le jeune de dos, se disant malgré la situation et le comportement étrange de celui-ci, qu'il avait un corps de rêve malgré sa faible carrure.

Harold étira un large sourire sadique à l'attention des hommes face à lui, tout en redressant la tête vers les brigands qui furent tétanisé de peur en voyant ses deux grands yeux qui étaient devenu rouges. Il posa son pouce droit sur le dessus son index et il le fit craquer en imposant une pression sur ce dernier.

-Aujourd'hui, y a pas de sortie possible. Dit-il d'un ton soudainement calme, limite blasé. Aujourd'hui... y a plus de pitié.

-TUEZ MOI CETTE BESTIOLE DE MALHEUR !

Harold se lança sur ses assaillants avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertante, elles semblaient avoir doublé par rapport à sa vitesse habituelle. Il tua le premier homme avec un simple coup de poing, puis, il enchaîna les meurtres en série. Certain avait une mort courte et indolore, d'autre perdait un bras ou une jambe, avant que le démon ne les frappait avec ! Il veilla à bien laisser en vie les deux chefs, ainsi que le traître qui l'avait assommé par derrière et une fois que leur tour furent arrivé, Harold prit un malin plaisir de les faire souffrir lentement.

Le geôlier c'était mit en garde et avait tenté de frapper son adversaire au visage, ce qu'Harold contra facilement en saisissant le poing.

-Ça... c'est pour m'avoir assommé.

Il donna un énorme coup de coude en même temps qu'un coup de genoux dans l'avant-bras du brigand, ce qui brisa l'os en deux et le fit tomber accroupit sous la douleur intense, Harold en profita pour lui assener le coup de grâce en le frappant au visage avec un coup de tibia que l'homme prit de plein fouet. Le corps tomba, inerte et sans vie. Il s'occupa ensuite des deux dernier survivant qui tremblaient comme des feuilles. Le chef brun tenta d'apaiser les esprits en parlant à Harold, mais il bégayait plus qu'autre chose.

-D-d-d- de grâce... p-p-piiiitiiiiiéééé.

Harold le jugea de haut tout en s'approchant de lui à pas lent.

-S-s-s-si j'aurai sue qui vous étiez je... Jamais au grand jamais ! J-j-j-je vous aurais fait ça !

Le jeune brun se contenta de le fixer et tout comme à sa dernière victime, il lui assena un violent coup dans la gorge avant de l'envoyer voler sur sa hutte en lui saisissant le bras. Il franchisait ensuite l'entrée de la tente et retrouva une partie de ses vêtements en lambeau.

-Vous vous rendez compte combien de temps j'ai passé à faire cette armure ?

Il put n'est en moins récupérer ses bottes, son pantalon -qui était déchiré à quelque endroit- et son pauvre poncho. Son armure étant en miette il ne pouvait même pas en récupérer le moindre morceau... Il foudroya du regard l'homme qu'il avait envoyé voler dans sa propre hutte et lui serra instantanément le cou et en un rien de temps, l'homme avait péris sous la pression exercé par Harold.

Son regard se planta finalement sur le dernier survivant. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas à se défendre ou de fuir, savant pertinemment qu'il était condamné ! Harold s'avança rapidement vers lui et entoura le visage de l'homme en appuyant les bout de ses doigts sur celui-ci.

Le brigand était au début sceptique, il avait également un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, se disant à lui-même que pour un démon, il avait de drôle de façon de tuer... Jusqu'au moment ou il eut l'impression que les doigts d'Harold étaient entrain de rentrer sous sa peau. Il croisa le regard sanguinolent du jeune qui souriait de toute ses dents puis, sa vue se tarifia petit à petit, jusqu'à être dans le noir complet.

Harold relâcha son emprise après quelque seconde, laissant tomber à ses pieds un corps dé-séché, pâle et sans aucune nuance de vie. Il fixa le corps à la couleur grise et au yeux noir, tout en reprenant progressivement son calme. Il regarda ensuite ses mains comme si c'était la première qu'il les voyait, puis il eut un léger sursaut quand il entendit des pas dans le camps, il fit donc volte-face et se retrouva face à Camicazi. Elle avait une expression choqué collé au visage, ainsi qu'une main posé sur sa bouche. Elle fixait du regard Harold qui était droit comme un « I » légèrement couvert de sang et un peu moins... nue.

-Ha... Harold ? Appela-t-elle de sa voix calme et apeuré.

Ce dernier commença aussitôt à fuir vers le bois, sans accorder un regard à la blonde qui s'était lancé tout de suit à sa poursuite ! Elle l'appelait, lui suppliait de s'arrêter pour qu'ils puisse discuter ! Mais le brun n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Même qu'il était totalement vidé de ses forces après un tel carnage, il lui en restait assez pour courir normalement.

Il avait réussi à semer Camicazi en un rien de temps ! Il se fit ensuite un petit passage dans des ronces et trouva par chance une petite grotte enfoncée dans la terre, cela semblait inhabité et ça lui permettrait de passé une nuit au sec et au calme. Il se fit ensuite un promesse : Au levé du jour, il retournera à sa vie de solitaire avec son frère, et il ne tentera plus jamais de reprendre contact avec un humain. Plu jamais ! En ayant vue le regard et surtout l'expression de Camicazi, l'image de Flovie qui l'avait surpris le soir ou il avait tué son père lui était revenue de plein fouet ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Il ne supporterait pas un autre choc. Même que c'étaient des brigands, des malfrats, des être de la pire espèces ! C'étaient tout de même des êtres humains... Et c'était très rare qu'un de leur semblable reste de marbre face à un tel génocide.

Harold se laissa glisser le long des paroirs rocheuse, puis il fixa un moment le vide. La nuit était proche et ces derniers temps elles étaient fraîches. Bercé par le seul son de la pluie qui s'écrasait au sol et sur les feuilles des arbres, Harold sombra peu à peu dans un léger sommeil. Il aurait pu aller chercher du bois et le faire brûler pour avoir un peu plus chaud, mais c'était trop tard...

Harold se réveilla lentement une ou deux heures après. Et à en juger par la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage, il devait certainement faire nuit. Recroquevillé sur lui-même et emmitouflé dans son poncho. Il avait eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, car ce feu de camp face à lui l'éblouissait. Une minute ! Il n'avait pas fait de feu avant de s'endormir !? Il se redressa en positon assise et se retrouva face à Camicazi qui faisait cuire de la viande sur le feu.

-Je me demandait quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. J'ai essayer de te déplacer pour te mettre plus à l'abri, mais tu es tellement lourd et tu dormait si bien que je n'ai osé te toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il sans être désagréable ni agacé par sa présence.

-Je n'allais pas rentrer seule, alors que tu venais de fuir devant moi et sans me donner de raison.

Camicazi avait le regard neutre mais elle n'osait pas croiser celui d'Harold, elle restait donc fixé sur le feu ou sur son morceau de viande qu'elle faisait cuir. Harold se leva après un petit moment. Comme l'avait signalé la blonde, il était effectivement trempé sur une bonne partie du corps, et même si maintenant il ne tombait que très rarement malade, c'était assez désagréable d'être ainsi.

-Comment m'a-tu trouvé ? Demanda-t-il après s'être levé.

-Tu ronflais tellement fort que même la pluie ne pouvait pas les couvrir. Rigola-t-elle en se rappelant des grondements de son ami.

Même qu'Harold aimait son humour taquin, ça l'intriguait quand même qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour le retrouver et elle était même resté au prés de lui. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec les autres ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas fui lorsque tu as vue... _ça_!

-Je suis loin d'être une dégonflé, Harold Haddock. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es disons... hors du commun. Que forcement tout le monde doit te fuir ! Et puis... je suis loin d'être effrayer par _ça_ comme tu le dis si bien.

-Et pourtant c'est l'effet que je procure à tout le monde. Et tu devrais avoir peur... Je ne sais que causer du tors et de la souffrance à ceux qui m'entoure.

-Comme je te l'ai dis : Je n'est pas peur. Affirma la blonde.

Harold enleva son poncho et le posa sur une grosse pierre, non loin du feu pour le laisser sécher. Camicazi le regarda une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil. Serte, c'était malpolis de dévisager ou d'épier les gens de dos, mais en même temps, quelle filles dans le monde serrait insensible ou capable de résister à l'envie de le regarder ? Il eut un léger frisson quant il sentit le vent passer sur son torse nue et mouillé. D'une manière qui était inconnue à Camicazi, Harold augmenta sa température corporelle à petit feu, mais la chaleur était si imposante que la fine pellicule d'eau qui couvrait la partie supérieur de son corps c'était évaporé. Mais au sens propre ! Harold avait littéralement fait partir l'eau en vapeur ! La blonde resta bouche bée face à ça.

Elle le dévora des yeux un petit moment avant de brusquement se concentrer son sa nourriture, voyant qu'Harold s'était tourné légèrement vers elle. Elle avait tellement de question à poser à Harold, mais elle se contenta de se pincer les lèvres, elle n'osait pas parler, de peur que cela soit un sujet un peu trop fragile et délicat. Harold avait ensuite entreprit de retirer ses bottes, mais avec l'humidité elles avaient parfaitement épousé la forme de ses pieds et ça, même un autre numéro de vapeur n'arrangerait rien. Il tenta quand même de les enlever mais il se retrouva le cul parterre après plusieurs essaies. Ce qui fit rire la blonde.

-Pour te débarrasser d'un camps de brigands ça va. Mais retirer des bottes mouillés, on dirait que tu as besoin d'aide.

Le brun se posa sur une autre pierre avec un visage boudeur, il dévisagea la blonde qui s'était accroupie face à lui et qui avait réussi en un rien de temps de lui enlever ses bottes. Elle eut également l'occasion de voir que son torse était belle et bien en accord avec le reste de son corps, et elle fit aussi qu'Harold portait un petit pendentif d'argent en forme de cœur. Elle croisa enfin le regard d'Harold après toute cette légère tension et gêne. Et elle était surprise et étonné de trouver un Harold totalement différent. Elle l'avait toujours connu un peu endormi et rêveur, et plus d'une fois elle l'avait charrié avec ça. Mais maintenant, il semblait triste, froid, sombre et pas du tout souriant.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Tout va bien. C'est juste que... Je suis toujours dans cette état là lorsque je perds le contrôle. _Mais bizarrement là, il n'y avait pas lieu que ça arrive..._

Harold avait dit ces derniers mots en lui-même.

-Tu ne dois pas le perdre souvent je présume ? Vue ton air surprit et ta façon d'être. Ça ne doit pas être la grande joie quand ça t'arrive non-plus...

-Je deviens comme ça lorsque... Lorsque que j'ai peur... Quand je souffre mentalement... Quand mes cauchemars refont surface...

Le ton d'Harold était beaucoup plus sérieux et sombre qu'à la normal, mais Camicazi ne fit pas plus attention à ça. Elle se contentait de l'écouter sagement.

-Et d'avoir vue cette bande de salopard ici... Voir comme ils vous ont traité... Voir la peur et la terreur sur vos visage. Et le faits aussi que je me soit fait attraper aussi facilement m'a fait exploser de l'intérieur... J'ai vécu des choses dans mon passé qui... me tourmente encore...

Harold avait envie de parler, de se confier. Mais comment parler de ses problèmes à une personne que l'on connaît que depuis quelques semaines ? Comment avouer certaine chose, alors que pour cette personne il était un être normal il y avait tout juste quelque heure ?! Comment pouvait-il lui dire que ses nuits était autre-fois hanté par des visons cauchemardesque et douloureuse ? Pouvait-il seulement lui avouer comment il était devenu comme ça et comment il s'était auto-banni de chez-lui ? Pouvait-il lui parler de Flovie, et lui avouer que son cœur continuait par moment de battre pour elle ? Oh et puis merde ! Au diable la méfiance, la crainte d'être rejeté ou renié ! Il voulait parler ? Alors lui raconterait tout !

Songeant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour ce lâcher, il ne fit pas attention que la blonde s'était lever et l'avait enlacer tendrement de par derrière.

-Tu n'a pas à avoir peur, Harold. Ni à craindre quoi que ce soit. Dit-elle en calant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Tu es mon ami Harold, le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis toute ces années. Alors oui, tu es une personne hors du commun. Oui tu peux te frotter à la chaleur du feu sans même grimacer, et occire des hommes avec un simple coup de poing. Mais que serrait le monde, sans ces petites différences ? Certains te voient comme un monstre, une créature surnaturel ! Mais moi, je sens que sous cette carapace, il y a encore une part d'humanité en toi qui ne cherche que quelques petites choses...

-Et qu'elles sont ces choses ? Demanda-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Elle mêla ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun et s'amusa à les enrouler autour d'eux.

-Du réconfort dans toute cette haine que le monde te porte. De l'attention dans cette solitude qui t'oppresse. De l'aide dans cette noirceur qui s'est installé en toi... De la tendresse dans toute cette douleur et cette destruction. Et... Un peu d'amour... pour oublier ta tristesse.

Les lèvres de la blonde frôlèrent celles du brun avec une légère timidité, mais elles furent une bonne fois pour toute scellé par une petite avancé venant de chacun d'eux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avec passion, avant de se séparer lentement quelque instant plus tard. Chacun arborait un petit sourire béa et une légère couleur rouge sur leur visage.

-Ai-je eu bon ? Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire tout en collant son front contre sa tempe.

-En partie oui... Mais ce n'est pas un peu d'amour qu'il me faut...

-Huh huh ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Harold se retourna complètement vers Camicazi et il s'empara de son visage avec douceur pour échanger un autre baisé, cette fois plus fougueux. La passion, le désir ainsi que l'envie étaient tellement présentes, que les deux jeunes chutèrent sur le sol dans leurs embrassades. Camicazi émit un léger gémissement de douleur suite à la chute, mais ne rompit pas le contact pour autant, elle vint même balader ses mains sur le corps d'Harold qui était encore tout chaud. Elle passait sur chaque courbe et chaque muscle qui était à sa protée, et après avoir exploré le torse du brun, elle glissa ses mains sur son dos, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner Harold. Très vite, les deux amant se retrouvèrent en partie dénudé. Camicazi lui restait juste son haut ainsi que ses gants, et Harold avait ses bottes et son pantalon baissé à hauteur de cheville. La blonde s'était raidit et avait même poussé un gémissement lorsque qu'elle le sentit venir en elle pour la première fois, et ce fut encore plus fabuleux et fou quand Harold s'était mit à bouger d'avant en arrière, maladroitement peut-être, mais cela suffisait pour la rendre dingue ! Elle avait ensuite gémi son nom contre ses lèvres à plusieurs reprise, tout en lui disant de ne pas s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit, mais alors qu'il sentait sa limite arriver et qu'il commençait à ralentir et à vouloir sortir, Camicazi entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes pour maintenir leur position. Il décolla ses lèvres car il fut surpris de l'action de son amie, elle lui adressa un sourire suivie de ces mots.

-Si tu commence quelque chose. Vas-y jusqu'au bout. Dit-elle en respirant très fort.

Elle s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa avec toute l'ardeur qu'elle disposait, faisant également de nouveau mouvement de basin qui fit gémir Harold à son tour. Elle le fit ensuite basculer sur le dos et se mit à sauter sur lui jusqu'à atteindre le septième ciel en jouissant à l'unisson avec son compagnon. Elle s'écoula sur lui, la respiration courte et le sourire aux lèvres, elle caressa du bout des doigts le corps d'Harold avec douceur avant de redresser son regard vers lui.

-Tu te souvient quand tu m'a demandé ce qui faisait en sorte qu'une fille devienne une femme par chez moi ? Et bien... ce que tu viens de faire en est la principal raison et la seule preuve.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se caler contre lui. Harold se donna mentalement une gifle quand il comprit enfin à ce que Camicazi avait fait allusion quelque semaine plutôt. C'était évident ! Pour qu'une jeune fille devienne une femme, elle devait avoir un enfant. C'était assez logique... Mais... comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûr qu'elle allait tomber enceinte dés le premier rapport ? Et puis... Avait-elle continué de la côtoyer juste pour attendre ce jour ? Nan ! C'était juste inimaginable ! Elle avait sûrement dis ça pour lui répondre après tout ce temps, tout comme quand elle lui avait avoué son prénom. Elle n'avait rien d'une personne mauvaise, qui profitait des gens et de leur bon vouloir. Ça Harold l'avait très bien deviné.

Il chassa se idées noir puis il entoura le corps de sa nouvelle petite-amie, avant de s'endormir. Il se fit également une promesse. Demain, il lui avouera tout ! Elle l'avait déjà accepté pour ce qu'il était, alors autant lui dévoiler, ce qu'il avait toujours eu peur de parler.

* * *

Plus loin, dans l'antre d'Alukard, c'était Émelie qui avait fait son apparition. Elle avait été paniqué et choqué de voir son ami et allier dans un tel état ! Elle avait nettoyer au maximum le sang qu'elle avait pu, mais il restait tout de même des traces ici et là. Le brun était de retour sur son lit, il était fiévreux, il gémissait de douleur et il toussait des filets de sang... encore et toujours du sang...

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute ?

 _-Ça a commencé y a quelque semaine, juste après avoir attaqué ce convoie anglais._ Lui informa Allurnite.

Il avait promit de ne rien dire à Harold serte ! Mais Kard n'avait jamais mentionné le nom d'Émelie...

-Un convoie anglais tu dis ?

 _-Ouais ! Il était plein à craquer ! Apparemment, il viendrait de ton « mari », si on en crois les aveux d'un des gardes qui l'escortait._

-Fait chier ! Viggo ne va pas être ravi s'il l'apprend... Grommela-t-elle à voix basse. A-t-il été blessé lors de l'affrontement ?

- _Baah... Pas plus que d'Habitude enfaîte... Son égaux est si surdimensionné et il a une telle confiance envers mon sang qu'il se laisse parfois ouvertement blesser, juste pour le plaisir de voir notre ennemi pâlir devant nous._

-Du Kard tout craché. Souriait-elle en épongeant le front du malade endormi.

En parlant de craché, Kard venait d'expulser un autre filet de sang que la rousse s'empressa d'essuyer. Elle essora le morceau de linge blanc dans un petit sceau qui traînait dans le coin, et elle avait déjà trois sceau déjà de remplis de se liquide rouge.

 _-Ça serrait bien s'il pourrait se réveiller ! J'ai les ailes qui me démange moi ! Ça fait quand même six jours qu'on est pas sortie..._

 _-_ Il est certainement entrain de mourir, et toi, tu pense juste à tes rhumatismes ?! Mais quel genre d'ami es-tu ?! Gronda la rousse.

- _Hé oh ! Ça va ! Pas la peine de me blâmer !_ Se défendit le dragon en rigolant légèrement. _Si il est dans cette état, c'est pas à causse d'une mauvaise trajectoire de vol de ma pars ! C'est lui qui aurait dû faire attention quand il a ouvert le chariot, ça lui aurait évité d'être atteint par cette fichu fléchette empoisonné... D'ailleurs, nous somme toujours fatigué ces derniers temps, et je te parle pas de l'odeur quand il a des gaz._

-Attend...t'as dis quoi ?

 _-Quoi ? Sur la fatigue et les gaz ?_

-Non, espèce de vieux tas d'écaille ! Tu as parlé d'une fléchette empoisonné. Comment le sais-tu qu'elle l'était ?

 _-Pure déduction. Ça a été la chose étrange de ce convoie. Bon, serte je le sentais pas dès qu'on mes yeux se posé dessus. Mais tu connais les Haddock mieux que moi et tu sais ce qui se passe quand les autres on une mauvais impression._

-Ils s'en fichent et fonce dans le tas. Rigola-t-elle en repensant au caractère de Kard quand il était plus jeune et... humain. C'est un trait qui caractérise parfaitement la famille Haddock. Ça, le courage et la bonté.

-T'as oublié... la force mental et... la beauté.

Émelie eu un léger sursaut quand elle entendit la voix casser et fatigué de Kard. Elle se pencha vers son visage et elle vit qu'il était enfin réveillé.

-Je me demandait quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller. Dit-elle avec un sourire ravi.

 _-Et moi donc..._ Râla Allurnite faussement énervé. _J'ai mes ailes et même des endroits que j'ignorais l'existence qui me démange._

-Et moi... quand je te reverrais. Répondit-il avec un faible sourire qu'il adressa à la rousse, avant de tousser gravement.

La rousse essuya le peu de sang que Kard venait de cracher puis, ce dernier se tourna son regard dans tout les sens, avant de fixer la rousse avec un regard légèrement perdu, voir même confus et inquiet.

-Émelie ?

-Mmh ?

-Dis-moi... À qui parlais-tu... avant mon réveille ?


	24. Le bonheur n'est pas pour eux

Bonsoir. Il est actuellement 6H du matin. Je suis fatigué, j'ai mal aux yeux et aux oreilles ! Pourquoi ça ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que votre cher Darky a été occupé pas mal de temps durant la semaine, du coup il avait pas eu trop de d'écrire x)

Et arrivé à vendredi soir, Darky se dis : Alors il en ai où le chapitre ? QUOI ?! 3PAGES ET QUE 2500 MOTS ?!... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE !

J'ai été occupé samedi matin et donc, j'ai consacré tout le reste de ma journée à écrire. Et là. Je. Suis. Mort. Usé. XDDDDD Mais j'arrive encore à rire... Je ris même pour rien x) Ah au fait ! Avant que ça ne me sorte de la tête. Merci à Will O' Lights pour le follow.

Petite précision, après je vous laisse.

Je réponds pas aux reviews sur ce chapitre là parce que de un : je suis trop claqué pour y répondre. Et de deux : Le site beug et ne me donne pas toute les reviews que vous m'avez si gentiment laissé :( Mais loooooooogiquement, certain auront des réponses avec ce chapitre ;) Attention ! Drama en approche ! XD

Gros bibibibibisous à vous et je vous dis... bah à la semaine prochaine xD Moi je vais aller dormir. En plus, c'est génial ! Car demain je dois couler une dalle de béton et après le soir, je vais à la chasse avec mon père et mes frères xD Je vais, sois m'endormir dans le sable, ou sinon dos à un arbre... Oui je raconte ma vie, et alors ? J'aime...

Bonne lecture mes petits lecteurs et lectrices adoré que j'aime plus que patté :P

Ps : Désolé si il y a des fautes, surtout vers la fin, parce bon je suis vaguement fatigué, hein x) En plus il est court, comparé au dernier qui faisait 9000 mots ! Là il en fait 6600 x)

Bisous :P :-*

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre 23 :

Le bonheur n'est pas pour eux.

(Ouais j'avais grave de l'inspiration pour ce titre xD)

Émelie continuait de fixer son ami avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, pensant qu'il la faisait marcher ou que c'était une blague. Mais quand elle vit qu'il ne changeait toujours d'expression, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

-Je... Je parlais avec Allurnite ! Avec qui d'autre voulais-tu que parle ? Dit-elle en lui souriant.

-Allurnite ?

Kard semblait quelque peu perdu et encore un peu endormi. Il se redressa après quelque seconde et se plaça sur le bord de son lit. Il appela une nouvelle fois le dragon, mais il n'avait reçut aucune réponse, du moins, lui ne l'avait pas entendue.

 _-Il se moque de nous ? Tu ne va pas me faire croire qu'il n'arrive plu à m'entendre ?!_

La rousse était aussi inquiète qu'Allurnite. Elle s'était joint à ses côté, puis elle plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que Kard avait pourtant les yeux rouges, il devait donc être en phase avec Allurnite pour qu'il puise avoir ces yeux !

-Kard ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Mon état de santé n'a pas cessé de se dégrader jour après jour...

-Oui. Allurnite m'a tout expliqué. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Il lui détalait l'attaque avec le peu de souvenir qu'il en avait, il avait également parlé de cette fléchette, mais aussi de ce garde qui lui avait empalé le pied.

-J'ai gardé son arme après l'avoir tué. Elle doit être quelque part-là

Kard essaya de se lever, mais il fut balayé par une forte douleur au niveau de son ventre, Émelie lui demanda de rester couché et elle s'occupa d'aller chercher la lame en question. Quand elle l'avait trouvée, elle avait eu un drôle de frisson quand ses doigts frôlèrent la poignée.

 _-Cette dague est étrange, tu ne trouve pas ?_ _J'en ai encore jamais vue des comme ça._

La rousse examina cette dague légèrement courbé. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Où avait-elle déjà vue un style d'arme pareil ? Ce fut seulement quand la rousse vit son reflet sur la lame, qu'elle venait enfin de se souvenir.

« Elle ressemble étrange à l'arme de Flovie... Mais aussi à celle des autres chasseurs apprenti. »

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Kard en voyant son amie rester figé sur place.

Elle était revenu à ses côtés sans rien laisser paraître. Elle se plaça ensuite sur le bord du lit.

-C'est vrai que... c'est une arme peut commune par-ici. Dit-elle après un petit moment.

-C'était le garde qui l'avait. Ce salopard ne m'a pas loupé d'ailleurs ! Il m'a abîmé une botte toute neuve !

La rousse roula les yeux au cil en poussant un léger rire étouffé. Mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé une nouvelle fois le regard avec Kard, elle trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Kard ? Excuse-moi d'insister mais, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Mais bien-sur que ça va ! C'est pas parce que j'ai craché un peu de sang et que je n'arrive plus à parler avec Allurnite, qu'il y a forcément un truc qui va pas !

Kard avait lui dire que ça allait, elle n'était pas dupe et voyait clairement qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais têtu comme il était, il ne céderait jamais. Alors qu'Émelie venait de partir dans ses pensées, Kard avait été prit d'un léger vertige. Il se posa donc de nouveau sur le lit, la respiration lourde, la vue trouble et des bouffées de chaleurs comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis des années et des années.

* * *

Le matin avait pointé le bout de son nez quelque heures après. Harold était couché sur le lit de fortune qu'il avait conçu avec ses peu de vêtements, ainsi que ceux de Camicazi. La blonde avait un grand sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres, sourire qui rendait fou de joie le brun qui n'avait presque pas dormi. Il n'avait pas été dérangé par des cauchemars ou autre vision, non. Il était juste heureux. Comblé. Caressant tendrement du bout de ses doigts le dos de sa belle, il repensait et réfléchissait à comment il allait pouvoir lui avouer sa réelle vie. Celle de Harold Haddock, l'enfant orphelin rejeté et haïe de tous !

Suit aux caresses qu'elle avait reçue, Camicazi était sortie lentement du sommeil. Seulement recouvert par le poncho de son amant posé au niveau de sa taille, elle dressa son regard azure vers celui d'Harold qui était en pleine contemplation du toit de leur cachette.

-Bonjour. Dit-elle doucement en se calant mieux contre lui.

-Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Harold en baissant son regard vers elle.

-Mmmmh... Comme un bébé.

Elle vint ensuite déposer un tendre baisé sur les lèvres du brun, puis, elle resta un moment au dessus de lui en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle l'avait regardé un moment, mais elle fut attiré par un drôle de petit objet qu'Harold avait autour du cou. Elle lui demanda ce que c'était et Harold lui répondit que c'était un souvenir d'une personne disparue, et qu'il avait tenue beaucoup à cette personne quand elle était encore en vie.

-Oh... Excuse-moi. Je pensais pas que c'était quelque chose d'aussi sentimental.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner. Répondit Harold avec un léger sourire.

Même si Harold lui avait répondu d'un ton neutre, elle voyait bien qu'il avait été un court instant attristé de parler de cette « personne »

-Elle était ma meilleure ami depuis qu'on était tout petit. Elle avait été là pour moi lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents... Et... j'ai été là quand elle a perdu sa mère... son petit frère... et son père...

-Oh. Tu ne m'avais pas dis que... Que tu avais perdu ta famille. Dit-elle sans être vexé de cette information dissimulé.

-Si tu savais. Il a beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas encore sur moi.

-Mais dis-moi ? Vis-tu vraiment sur Berk avec un secret aussi lourd ? Ou as-tu emménagé quelque-par dans le coin ?

-Habille-toi et assis-toi. Car on va parler un bon moment.

La blondinette ne se fit pas prier. Non pas qu'elle avait froid ou qu'elle était mal-alaise de lui parler nue, mais c'était qu'il faisait froid par rapport au début de la nuit. Un fois habillé et assise au prés du feu ravivé par Harold, elle écouta l'histoire de ce dernier sans dire un mot. Et ce fut le choque ! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les gens sur Berk avaient put le rejeté et le fuir de la sorte ! Et pourquoi ça ? Juste parce que son grand-frère avait légèrement manqué de respect à un idiot d'anglais ?! Elle en était révoltée ! Mais un mystère restait encore à élucidé.

-Comment t'aies venu ces étranges pouvoir ? Demanda-t-elle avec les yeux brillant d'admiration et de curiosité.

-Ah ça c'est... Assez compliqué à expliquer...

-Harold... Coupa-t-elle calmement. Tu sais... Si c'est encore trop douloureux pour toi d'en parler, ont peut s'arrêter ici ! Je vois bien que de m'avoir parlé de tout ça t'as rendu triste.

-Non, non ! Je t'assure ça va !

Camicazi étira un léger sourire amusé, puis elle se mit à rigoler discrètement.

-Si ça va aussi bien que ça ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as transformé toute ces pierres en sable ?

Harold avait baissé le regard et vit qu'effectivement, il y avait bien une petite montagne de sable qui c'était formé devant ses jambes croisées. Camicazi explosa littéralement de rire en voyant l'expression d'Harold qui était légèrement gêné de ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'avoua vaincue et décida donc de remettre tout à plus-tard.

* * *

Après avoir quitté leur camps dans l'heure qui avait suivie, le duo avaient décidé de se séparer un court instant, car Harold craignait la réaction sur Châtenay si les autres filles avaient informé tout le village sur ses pouvoirs surnaturels. Camicazi acquiesça sans protester. Ils échangèrent tout de même un long baisé, avant de partir dans deux directions différentes.

* * *

Harold avait le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait l'air aussi joyeux ? Il ne savait plus... et il s'en fichait. Il entendit un énorme hurlement quand il fut presque arrivé à l'antre ! Kard ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?! Il se rua jusqu'à la montagne, il gravit avec facilité le versant de la montagne pour atteindre l'entrée qui était assez bien caché dans un faut enfoncement sur le flan de cette dernière. Quand Harold était enfin à l'intérieur, il entendait encore mieux les cris de démence de son frère, qui semblait souffrir comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu de sa vie ! Harold accourrait dans le couloir légèrement étroit pour arriver à la premier « salle » Et lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre présumé de Kard, Harold s'était figé d'effrois en voyant autant de sang qui couvrait chaque parois de la pièce. Il dirigea ensuite son regard vers le lit et fronça le regard en voyant une personne, en robe noir et encapuchonné, accroupie au chevet de Kard. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de le tenir d'une main, l'autre étant occupé par une dague.

-HÉ !

Après avoir signalé sa présence en gueulant, Harold avait prit le premier projectile qui lui était tombé sous la main et l'avait lancé sur l'intrus, qui l'avait paré sans même tourné son regard vers lui. Énervé et vexé par ce mouvement qui lui avait paru presque lassé, il s'avança vers cette personne les poings serré et le regard devenue rouge sang.

-Ne touche pas à mon frère !

Harold l'avait saisie et balancé à travers la pièce avec une grande violence. Il adressa un vif regard à Kard qui avait les yeux écarquillés et qui semblait terrifié, le tout en étant couvert de son propre sang.

 _-Harold, arrête ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !_ Cria soudainement Allurnite.

-Je suis loin d'être aveugle. Et ce que j'ai vue ressemblait clairement à une tentative d'assassinat !

Émelie se leva d'entre les quelques morceaux de roches qui s'était écroulé lors de sa chute, elle tituba légèrement tout en se tenant sa tête qui était douloureuse.

-Vous n'êtes pas frère pour rien. Dit-elle en dressant son visage vers son interlocuteur. Dommage que tu tape comme une mauviette.

Harold ne fit pas attention au masque que portée son ennemi, il était enragé qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une masse noir qui se moquait de lui. Il ne prononça pas un mot et se lança littéralement sur elle. Émelie avait étiré un petit sourire sous son masque de porcelaine, elle le laissait s'approcher encore un peu, avant de porter lentement l'une de ses mains vers son visage pour saisir son masque qu'elle avait ensuite envoyé au sol sans le casser. Harold de-là où il était ne voyait qu'une minuscule partie du visage blanc d'Émelie. Même qu'elle avait la peau pâle, un petit sourire provocateur et sa tête à partir du nez de dissimulé sous sa capuche, il n'avait été pas le moins du monde intrigué par elle ou même réticent à lui faire payer son acte.

Émelie bloqua sans difficulté le poing du jeune qui avait la ferme attention de lui décrocher la mâchoire. Elle l'avait envoyé ensuite balader jusqu'au lit de Kard.

-Il n'avait pas menti sur ta force et ta rapidité. Mais tu es beaucoup trop impulsif et lent malgré tout, et cela te mènera à ta perte, Harold Haddock.

Harold avait essayé de se redresser, mais le pied de son adversaire était venu se placer sur son torse, lui bloquant toute échappatoire possible. Elle se baissa ensuite lentement vers lui, tout en étirant un petit sourire victorieux et en posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur sa joue.

-C'est fou comme tu as grandis en deux ans...

Harold la fixait, les yeux écarquillé et la respiration forte, mais alors que le visage d'Émelie se dévoilait petit à petit, il avait saisie sa main et lentement, cette dernière commençait à devenir friper et à perdre toute sa vigueur.

 _-Harold arrête ! Tu vas la tuer !_

Émelie sentait son souffle partir à petit feu et lentement, elle tombait au sol alors qu'Harold se redressait en la fixant d'un regard noir et enrager !

-Tu aurais mieux faits de ne jamais venir ici.

-Ar... Arrête... Harold...

-Que j'arrête ? J'aimerais savoir ce que t'as dis mon frère lorsque tu l'as empalé dans son sommeil !

Harold la toisa de haut, puis il attrapa avec son autre main la capuche tombante de son adversaire et la fit basculer dans son dos. Et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place ! Des cheveux roux légèrement bouclé et laissé au vent, mais ce fut seulement quand Émelie avait levé le visage vers lui en souriant, que le souvenir de cette femme avait fait son retour de plein fouet. Harold lâcha prise immédiatement sous le choc et chuta dos au lit de son frère, laissant Émelie reprendre son souffle et son apparence de femme.

La rousse s'était mise à tousser gravement puis, elle avait reprit lentement son souffle avant de se redresser. La respiration encore courte, elle s'était appuyé sur ses genoux pour descendre au niveau d'Harold.

-Et bah dis donc... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est... c'est que t'es loin d'être comme ton frère ou même moi... Pfiou ! J'ai cru que j'allais y passer !

Le ton d'Émelie était tout sauf menaçant ou mauvais, elle était assez surprise des talents d'Harold. Elle avait rigolé comme une dinde quand Kard lui avait envoyer par lettre la description de ses dons. Elle aurait mieux fait de s'en guetter. Mais malgré le ton rassurant et les grands sourire d'Émelie, Harold restait muet tout en fixant un point invisible dans le vide.

-Harold ? Hé-ho bonhomme ? Est-ce que ça va ?

« Le pauvre, il a dû avoir un choque... Je n'imagine même pas le jour ou je me dévoilerais devant ma fille. »

Elle abandonna vite l'idée de faire partir Harold de sa transe, car Kard recommençait à gémir et à cracher de nouveau du sang. Encore.

-Kard ? Kard est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Émelie avait bon le tenir en place et à lui tourner le visage vers elle, le malade demeurait silencieux.

-Harold ! Lève-toi bon-sang ! Et viens aider ton frère ! Il a besoin de toi !

Le jeune -à l'entente des mots de la femme- s'était donné une bonne paire de claque pour se réveiller et pour lui prêter assistance. Assistance ? Mais pour faire quoi ?! Elle lui ordonna de se placer au niveau de sa tête et de lui tenir les bras, histoire de ne pas se faire arracher la tête. Puis elle se plaça sur lui à califourchon et entoura le visage de Kard pour continuer, encore et encore, de l'appeler des milliers de fois, tout en lui adressant des paroles douce et rassurante. Elle avait même échangé un long baisé avec lui, dans l'espoir que ça l'aide à revenir.

Elle pensait au bout d'un moment que cela avait marcher... Jusqu'au moment ou Kard laissa pendre sa tête en arrière... Ses yeux qui étaient d'habitude si peut expressif et emplie de vie qu'occasionnellement. Ils étaient maintenant doux et admiratif de par ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais ils étaient également vitreux, malgré les expressions qui émanait de son regard. Et ce que Kard voyait, c'était son petit-frère. Son petit-frère qui avait peur. Son petit-frère qui craignait que le pire arrive pour lui. Son petit-frère qui ne voulait pas de nouveau être seul. Son petit-frère qui avait presque tué son amie d'enfance pour le protéger. Son petit-frère... irait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour lui.

Kard avait faiblement ouvert la bouche, et un long souffle glacial en était sortie. Souffle qui fit frissonner Harold et Émelie de la tête aux pieds. Eux qui d'habitude n'avait que rarement froid, les voilà entrain de trembler comme des feuilles. Kard avait souris tendrement à son jeune frère, tout en lui caressant la joue, puis il attirait sa tête vers la sienne pour venir finalement coller leur deux front. Kard reprit plusieurs fois sa respiration avant de se lancer.

-Harold... Excuse-moi... Je pense que... Je n'serrais pas là pour faire tomber Drago...

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, car un autre souffle glacial venait de sortir à nouveau de son corps puis. Dans un dernier effort, Kard attira le visage de son frère pour qu'il puisse déposer un baisé sur son front, avant de laisser tomber mollement ses bras...

Intentionnellement, Harold avait inhalé une très grande partie de ce vent froid et se sentait... Tout chose... Tout ce qu'il ressentait été balayé comme si une tornade venait de tout emporter.

Émelie se laissa tomber sur le corps sans vie de son ami. Pleurant à chaude larme, elle se demandait à voix haute : Comment cela était-ce possible ? Kard ne... Il ne pouvait pas être mort ?! Après toute ces années... Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ? Tuer par un foutu poison ! Elle porta son regard sur Harold qui était pas le moins du monde affolé par ce qu'il voyait. Était-ce le choque ? Ou en avait-il vraiment rien à faire ?! Elle osa donc lui demander comme il se sentait, et ce dernier lui répondit :

-Comment je vais ? COMMENT JE VAIS ?!

Harold se leva et foudroya la rousse.

-Je viens de perdre la seule famille qui me restait ! Vous réapparaissez comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Où étiez-vous depuis toute ces années d'ailleurs ? Vous avez pensé à un seul moment à votre famille ?

Émelie se descendit du lit pour se placer face à Harold qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Je suis désolé pour tout Harold. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir, même si j'en mourrais d'envie !

-Vous mentez ! Kard est venu me chercher lui ! Alors vous aussi, vous auriez pu venir chercher votre famille avant qu'ils ne partent tous ! Mais vous en avez sûrement rien à faire d'eux je présume...

-Harold ! Je ne t'autorise pas à dire ça ! J'aimais ma famille et la tienne autant que toi ! Tu n'a pas le droit de...

-Partez...

Émelie resta figé un moment, avant d'entendre Harold se répéter avec un ton froid et dépourvu d'émotion.

- _Harold... Kard aurait voulu qu'on se battent ensemble au lieu que l'ont se sépare..._

-Je me moque bien de ce qu'il aurait voulu ! Ça ne le ramènera pas !

Harold ressemblait à un fou à marcher dans tout les sens et à hurler comme il le faisait. Il fixa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la rousse qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là encore ?! Je t'ai pas dis de dégager par hasard ?!

Il s'approchait d'elle de la manière la plus menaçante qui soit. Même qu'elle avait fait la maline tout à l'heure, là, ce Harold là lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se résilia à lui tenir et s'empressa de courir vers l'extérieur.

Une fois seul et avec la dépouille de son frère, Harold se laissa tomber au sol. Il aurait voulue pleurer, il aurait aimé crier son désespoir au ciel. Son cœur et son esprit étaient nettoyé de tout ce qui y avait de mal, ou de mauvais à ressentir. Mais il arrivait toujours à ressentir les choses, mais il se contenterait de sourire ou de rire à la place de pleurer...

Harold s'était levé après un cour instant, avant de se placer aux côtés du corps de son frère.

-J'aurai dû être là... J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas... Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es entêté à me laisser dans l'ignorance ? Je suis ton petit-frère tout de même ! J'aurai mérité de le savoir !

 _-Il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiète Harold... Il voulait te protéger..._

-Me protéger ? Regard où ça l'a mené. Me voilà à nouveau seul...

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?_

-Je... je sais pas... Déjà, je dois l'enterrer. Ensuite... J'attendrai quelques semaines ou mois le temps de faire mon deuil.

 _-Et ensuite ? Que ferras-tu ?_

-Rendre justice à ma famille... En tuant Drago... et tout ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin.

Harold avait passé un bras sous les genoux de son frère et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête. Mais alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, Allurnite l'avait interrompue.

-Attends ! Kard avait déjà prévu un endroit pour reposer en paix.

Il suivait donc les instruction d'Allurnite qui l'avait fait descendre par un passage qu'Harold n'avait jamais fait attention. Plus il descendait et plus il faisait chaud, et un bruit assourdissant raisonnait dans les parois rocheuses.

Il avait pensé au-début que la montagne s'était réveillé et qu'elle menaçait de rentrer en irruption ! Mais ce n'était pas un volcan, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Harold avait continué de descendre encore quelque minutes, avant que le dragon ne lui signal qu'il était arrivé. Malgré ses yeux, il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de nez, mais il arrivait tout de même à apercevoir qu'une zone lumineuse était en face de lui, et que quelque chose s'y trouvait en son centre. Et quand Harold était arrivé à cet endroit, il s'était figé d'effroi !

 _-Si tu t'es demandé lors de ces deux dernières années : Où était passé mon corps ? Tu as maintenant ta réponse._

Harold en avait la chair de poule ! Un squelette de dragon tout entier était placé face à lui, il était également roulé en boule. Comme s'il avait essayé de se tenir chaud, avant de mourir.

Allurnite lui demanda finalement de poser le corps de Kard contre son flan squelettique. Il se recula pour ensuite regarder le corps inanimé de son frère. Il prit profondément sa respiration, puis il fit demi-tour sans jeter de regard une dernière fois à Kard.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent et Harold n'avait toujours pas sorti le nez dehors. Pourtant, il avait sentit plus d'une fois la présence de Camicazi, mais malgré son envie incontrôlable d'aller la rejoindre, il se devait de rester ici. Allurnite appréciait de voir qu'il restait ici pour faire son deuil en sa compagnie. Ils avaient même eu une petite conversation sur les talents d'Harold et notamment, sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se transformer en dragon comme Kard ou Émelie. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de savoir que la rousse savait faire un tel tour de passe-passe.

Mais donc, si elle pouvait se transformer. Comment faisait Kard si elle était transformé au même moment ?

La réponse fut simple. Quand son sang se mêle à celui d'un autre être, celui-ci hérite d'un fragment de son âme. Mais pour certain cas, comme celui de Rivus, le peu de sang qu'il avait reçu ne lui permettait pas d'avoir l'esprit du dragon en permanence avec lui. Sert, Kard avait réussi à transférer son esprit dans son corps, mais cette action avait faillit coûter la vie de son réceptacle. Mais ce qui était bizarre, malgré le fait que Kard et Émelie disposait tout deux d'Allurnite, celui-ci ne leur permettait pas de communiquer entre eux, ou même d'échanger des informations.

Ce qui étonna également Allurnite, c'était qu'il pouvait être dans l'esprit d'Harold maintenant. Mais comment expliquer ça ? Le dragon avait réfléchi jour et nuit à une explication valable et logique à tout cela. Il fit ensuite le lien avec ses divers changement physique et mental avec les événements de sa vie.

La disparition de Flovie avait été l'élément déclencheur qui avait allumé la flamme dans ses veines. Puis au fil des années, Harold avait fait la connaissance avec les bandits et leur manières de savoir-vivre assez... hors-norme. Et enfin, il avait subit la disparition de son frère qui fut un très grand traumatisme pour lui.

Allurnite en avait conclu que, les pouvoirs et les dons d'Harold augmentaient et prenaient plus d'ampleurs au fil des traumatismes et des choques qu'il recevait. Donc, plus Harold subissait cela, plus il devenait puissant. Mais alors ? Que devait-il voir ou subir, pour enfin avoir la chance de se transformer en dragon ? Perdre de vue son premier amour et perdre son frère n'avaient pas suffit ! Mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ça ! Et Allurnite savait bien de quoi il parlait, vue qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille à causse d'Alvin.

* * *

Alors qu'Harold était assis sur une roche qui dépassait sur l'un des flans de la montagne. Il avait à nouveau sentit la présence de Camicazi. Venait-elle encore une fois pour le chercher ? Ou alors accomplissait-elle une mission de cueillette pour sa mère ? Seule la jeune blonde le savait.

 _-Cette jeune humaine est assez intrigante._ Fit remarquer le dragon.

-On a rien à craindre d'elle, je t'assure Allni.

 _-Et pourquoi ça ? Je te rappelle que les humains, peu importe qui ils sont, n'ont aucun droit de passage sur nos terre._

Harold fixa à peu prés la position de la blonde en se pinçant les lèvres, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et descendit pour aller la rejoindre.

 _-Harold ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

-Occupe-toi de toi un petit moment. J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. Répondit-il avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

 _-Tu ne compte tout de même pas rendre visite à cette femelle, qui déambule autour de chez-nous_ _depuis des semaines ?_

-Je t'ai dis : occupe-toi de tes affaires. Répéta Harold sans s'énerver.

Le dragon se mit à bougonner et avait ensuite promis de faire silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls à nouveau.

Camicazi se baladait le nez dans les nuages. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle cherchait Harold partout, mais aucune trace de lui nul-par. Elle commençait à perdre espoir et à croire qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais... Elle avait donc fait demi-tour, avec le morale au plus bas, essayant de faire à cette l'idée.

-Tu compte abandonné alors que tu es si proche du but ? Demanda soudainement une voix qui lui était familière.

Harold était apparue de nul par, comme à son habitude. La blonde étira un léger sourire et fit volte-face, elle sursauta légèrement en voyant que le brun était à seulement quelque centimètre d'elle. Elle avait reculé de quelque pas, car cette proximité la rendait mal-alaise.

-Je... Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé autant de temps sans nouvelle, mais...

-Inutile de gâcher ta salive. Coupa-t-elle en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres. Tu... Tu dois sûrement avoir une bonne raison, enfin je l'espère. Mais je ne tien pas à ce que nos retrouvailles se limite à des simples excuses.

Camicazi le vit hausser un sourcil, ce qui la fit rire intérieurement. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer !

-Tu pensais vraiment qu'il te suffisait de réapparaître comme ça ? Et de me regarder avec tes yeux de chiens battue pour que j'oublie que tu m'a fais poiroter deux semaines ? Dit-elle fâché tout en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé Cami...

Elle le fixa encore quelque seconde tout en fronçant le regard, puis elle lui attrapa violemment le col pour l'embrasser avec la même hardeur. Camicazi avait bon essayer de jouer a la méchante fille, elle était totalement impuissante face au regard vert d'Harold. Mais elle avait continué malgré tout à garder son air mal-aimable.

-Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner... Emmène moi à Berk. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

 _-Quoi ?!_

-Mais bien-sûr ! Assura Harold en ignorant le hurlement d'Allurnite. Après tout, une promesse et une promesse.

* * *

Ignorant de nouveau les protestations du Dragons, Harold accompagna Camicazi jusqu'à Berk, mais pas sans se dissimuler sous sa capuche. Cette dernière avait des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'elle avait vue les grandes remparts du royaume. Et elle fut toute aussi admirative quand ils avaient réussi à passer les grandes portes. Même qu'Harold avait connu les rues dans un meilleur état que celui actuel. Les rues étaient sale et mal-entretenu, les passants étaient rare et les le peu de gens qu'ils croisaient ne semblaient pas être dans leur assiette. Mais malgré tout, il trouvait toujours cet endroit sublime.

Harold fit ensuite la visite guidé à son amie, qui ne cessait d'exprimer tout haut ce qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait aimé lui montrer aussi où il vivait avant, ou même lui montrer la forge de son frère, mais les deux lieux avaient été raser par ordre du roi...

Ils firent le tour de tout le royaume dans la journée, mais alors que la fin de l'après-midi approchait à grand pas, Harold avait eut envie de faire un petit détour. Et Camicazi n'était pas contre le fait de rester encore un peu dans cette grande et imposante cité ! Le jeune couple se dirigèrent donc vers leur nouvelle destination, que seul Harold connaissait le nom. Camicazi était très impatiente ! Où l'emmenait-il ? À une autre écurie ? Sur le haut des remparts ? Elle n'en savait rien ! Et Harold refusait de lui donner le moindre indice. Mais le bruit d'un marteau martelant une enclume avait mit très vite la blonde sur une piste.

-On va à une forge ? Demanda-t-elle toujours autant joyeuse.

-Tu verras bien quand nous y serrons. Répondit Harold en lui souriant.

La blonde s'était mise alors à bouder tout en marchant aux côté d'Harold. Ce dernier était sur ses gardes, à l'affût du moindre ennuie ou problème qui pourraient leur gâcher la soirée. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient presque arriver, Harold se stoppa et regarda d'un air mauvais la forge de Gueuleford qui était déjà occupé par des clients. Une dizaine d'homme avec des armures en acier noir se trouvaient dans la boutique du blond.

-Dis l'estropié ? Quand on te demande des armes dignes de notre stature, on ne te demande pas de nous refourguer tes vielle bricole !

-Comme vous l'avez souligné, cher monsieur. Je suis invalide d'une jambe et d'une main ! Vous en conviendrez que ce n'est pas facile pour pratiquer mon métier !

-Et bien vous n'avez qu'à changer de crémerie ! Si vous vous jugez incapable de faire une dizaine d'épée digne de ce nom ! Le roi trouvera bien un remplaçant pour vous envoyer à la retraite après tout !

Le groupe d'homme en amure noir mirent une sacrée pagaille avant de partir en se moquant ouvertement du vieux forgeron.

Harold fut révolté de voir une telle scène, mais voyant que son amie s'impatientait, il avait donc abandonné l'idée d'aller donner une correction à ces hommes.

« Désolé Gueuleford. Mais y trop de monde ici... Pourtant j'aurai aimé venir t'aider à ranger... »

-Harold ?

Il se tourna vers Camicazi qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Laisse tomber... Finalement notre visite va s'arrêter là.

Harold avait saisie le poignet de son amie pour finalement se diriger vers les portes de Berk. Il bousculait des personnes sur le chemin, mais il s'en moquait bien ! Mais alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivé aux portes, Camicazi s'était heurté à quelqu'un ce qui la fit lâcher prise avec Harold. Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt pour l'aider à se relever.

-Hé les touristes ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention où vous marchez ?! Gronda une voix féminine.

-Excusez nous.

Alors que Camicazi était prête à repartir, Harold resta figé sur la personne avec qui sa petite-amie s'était entrechoqué. À en juger par la silhouette et les courbes de cette personne, c'était une fille et elle semblait avoir leur âge vue son teint de voix. C'était vraiment un drôle de personnage avec une armure tout aussi étrange, combinant tissue et amure faite en écaille, elle portait également un drôle de masque. Cette dernière s'était senti observé par Harold, et elle lui avait fait comprendre que cela l'agaçait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ? Tu veux mon portait ?

Harold n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, car Camicazi s'était déjà interposé face à l'inconnue masqué.

-Hé ! On a dis qu'on était désolé ! Après si tu comprend rien, t'as qu'à enlever ce masque débile et te nettoyer les oreilles !

-Mais c'est qu'elle se croit drôle en plus de ça ? Cracha la fille masque d'un air acide.

Subitement, elle venait de dégainer son épée courbe qu'elle avait à la ceinture, pour ensuite placer la tranche de la lame juste sous la gorge de la blonde.

-Tu ferrais mieux de ne pas me chercher blondinette, je suis d'humeur massacrante et ceux qui habite ici peuvent te le confirmer : J'ai un très mauvais caractère !

Elles se défièrent du regard, jusqu'au moment où Harold vint ajouter son grain de sel en attrapant la lame du bout des doigts. L'inconnue tenta de résister à la force du brun, mais c'était peine perdu.

-Comme l'a dis mon ami et moi-même quelque instant plutôt, nous somme désolé. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger ça. Tout le monde regarde. Lui signala-t-il en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

L'inconnue rengaina donc son arme en adressant un regard noir à Harold à travers son masque. Le brun regarda brièvement si Camicazi n'avait aucune entaille, pendant que l'autre fille passait à leur côté pour continuer sa route.

-Ça va Harold, cette pimbêche n'a rien dans les bras. Elle fait juste sa maline.

-Harold ? Ça alors, si je m'y attendais

Le concerné se retourna pour voir une nouvelle fois l'inconnue qui avait les bras croiser.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

-Tsss. Toujours aussi futé à ce que je vois...

Elle porta ses mains à son casque, mais alors que ce dernier était à mi hauteur, un villageois cria.

-Hé ! Regardez ! C'est le gamin maudit !

 _-Harold. Tu ferrais mieux de partir avant que tout Berk soit sur ton dos !_

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde, Harold porta Camicazi dans ses bras et se volatilisa en un claquement de doigt ! L'inconnue resta planté sur place avec son casque entre les mains et avec un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres.

-Ne va pas trop loin Haddock. N'oublie pas qu'on à quelque chose à régler toi et moi.

-Flovie ? C'est vraiment toi ?!

La rousse se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait interrompue, pour apercevoir Astrid qui était avec Ingrid et le reste de la bande.

-Tiens ! Salue vous tous ! Ça fait un baille, pas vrai ?

-Et comment ! Deux ans déjà ! Tu te rend compte ? Lui dit la blonde.

-T'as bien changé depuis la dernière fois ! Si on m'aurait dit que Flovie Beroux, aller devenir une sorte de guerrière assassine, j'aurai ris au nez de cette personne ! Complimenta Ingrid.

-Ouais ! Et je pari que t'as plein d'histoire à nous raconter ! Fit Varek avec enthousiasme.

-On s'en moque des histoires ! Râla Rustik. Avoue que tu es revenu ici parce que je t'ai atrocement manqué, hein ?

La blonde, la brune et ainsi que la rousse manquèrent de vomir face au regard de Rustik qui se voulait charmeur, mais aussi à causse des ses manière de draguer.

-Comme tu peux le voir, on à tous un peu changé. Dit Astrid en poussant Rustik qui continuait son numéro de charme avec ses sourcils.

-Oui je vois ça. Certain se son arrangé avec l'âge. Mais d'autre...

Dans le groupe, ils n'y avaient que les jumeaux qui n'avaient pas encore parler, ce qui avait intrigué Flovie. Ils avaient les yeux grand ouvert et ainsi que leurs bouches.

-Hé frangin. Frappe-moi... Car là, c'est juste trop beau pour être vrai. Ce type viens de sauter par-dessus les remparts !

-Attends une seconde ? C'est pas Harold qui viens de s'enfuir là ?

Le groupe entier se frappèrent le front simultanément, fatigué par la lenteur d'esprit des jumeaux.


	25. Un retour en force !

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIISSSSSSSSSSS ! Darky est de retour ! Yeah ! HEY ! COMMENT VOUS ALLEZ LES COPAINS ?! *se prend un nombre incalculable de fruit et de légume pourrit à la tronche.* Hé ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous êtes fâché parce que... KARD EST MORT ! MUHAHAHAHA !KARD EST MORT !KARD EST MORT ! M-O-R-T ! ET NUL NI PERSONNE NE LE RAMÈNERA !

Tout le monde m'a supplié pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et je ne pouvais pas juste ne pas aller à l'encontre de votre souhait :P Vous me détestez ? Alors ce chapitre m'aidera peut-être à remonter de 1% dans votre estime x) Bon, sachant que je suis sûrement à, moins 1 million. Ça me fait juste 999999 bonnes actions à faire pour repasser en positif... Sinon, vous en pensez quoi d'une bad-ending, hein ? STOOOOOOOOOP ! Je déconne ! Je vous ai déjà fait mourir votre petit chouchou, je vais pas EN PLUS finir cette fic en Bad-ending... Mais bon, un changement de scénario est si vite arriver, hein ?

Et puis, vous sentez ça ? Hein ? * renifle grossièrement * C'est les 2000 vues de dépassé !:D Joie ! Au passage, merci à Maurane pour le Follow et le Fav ^^ Bienvenue... DANS L'ANTRE DU DRAMA ! MUHAHAHAHA ! Quoi ? Comment je ne fais pas peur ? Je me demande bien pourquoi, tien *roule les yeux au ciel*

BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH ! Sur un début de chapitre très joyeux, je vous laisse et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews.

 **Le Poussin Fou** : Les jumeaux sont excellent ! C'est les personnages les plus attachant des films/séries. Bon, Harold et Krokmou passe largement avant, mais ils ont leur petite place ^^ Bonne lecture à toi ^^

 **Little Sayuri** : Alors ? Comme ça on ne crois pas à la MORT de Kard ? Il t'aurait fallut quoi ? Une mort gore, tragique et sanglante avec des démembrements ? C'est vrai que ça aurait été plus classe que de mourir sur son lit... Je le regrette maintenant :'(

Je pense que tout le monde a bien aimé la petite scène du combat entre Harold et Émelie ^^ Moi-même j'ai adoré l'écrire xD Et la grande question de la semaine ! Est-ce qu'elle sait se transformer en dragon ? Haha ! Oui. En quoi ? Haha ! Surprise ;)

On va avoir une autre parcelle du couple HaroldxCami, j'en dis pas plus parce que sinon, ça va tout spoil :P Et pour ta prémonition sur le fait que ce chapitre va chier des bulles triangulaires, tu n'es pas totalement dans le faux * roule les yeux au ciel *

On aime tous les jumeaux, alors je vais essayer de faire un peu plus d'intervention Thorston ! Histoire de donner le sourie à tout le monde, et aussi de me faire pardonner x)

Breeef, je te souhaite une bonne lecture Lili et je te dis à la semaine prochain ^^

 **Flokinator** : Le monde entier se facepalemra à causse de la lenteur de réflexion des jumeaux xD Oui notre petit Kard est partie... Mais la partie « que Odin te protégé ... » C'est pour lui, ou pour moi ? Car je vais sûrement avoir besoin d'une assurance vie avec cette lectrice qui ne son pas très très très contente... Enfin bref x) Bonne lecture à toi, Flokinou et je te dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

* va dans un bunker anti-atomique *

 **Deadlyfury** : N'amour ! Je te jure que j'ai pas voulue ! Aie ! Je te promet que j'ai pas fait exprès de le tuer ! Aie ! Non non ! Pas la tête ! Paaaaaaar pititititititititié x'( Aie !Aie !Aie !Aie ! Que quelqu'un appelle le service des Darky mal-traité x) Jeeee suuuuuiiiis déééééésooooooléééééééé ! Et puis HÉ HO ! Tu m'a bien dis : ne touche pas à Kard, ni à Harold. De basse, normalement dans ce stade de l'histoire, Kard est mort et c'est donc Alukard qui était présent... Oui je joue avec les mots, et alors ? C'est risqué je sais... Maaaaaiiiiiiiisssss faut bien que je me défende ! Qui le ferra pour moi hein ? Personne ! Plus personne ne m'aime :'( Juste parce que j'ai fait mourir à petit feu le chouchou de l'histoire... Bon, je te souhaite quand même uns bonne lecture, même si je sais que ça ne serra plus pareil sans Kard... Il me manque déjà ce con... Ah merde, c'est vrai que c'est moi... Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Biz :*

* S'enterre six pieds sous terre *

 **LittleTooth** : Tiiiiennnn... Voilà ma dessinatrice péfé *PAF !* Aieuuuuuh ! Mon nez ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour méri... *vois le regard tueur de Petite dent. Minute... ça peut avoir un regard tueur une dent ? On s'en fou !*

Me dis pas que tu t'ai accroché à lui ? « Pourriez vous, s'il vous plaît, faire revenir Kard ( avant que je ne vienne chez vous avec ma hache...). Car voyez vous, je me suis vraiment attaché à ce personnage et à la relation qu'il a avec son frère et ça mort m'a très sincèrement attristé... » Je suis navré d'avoir TUER ce pauvre petit bonhomme qui n'avait rien chercher... En plus, j'imagine comme tu devais me détester au fur et à mesure des chapitres quand tu le voyais mourir à petit feu... C'est donc pour ça que je saigne des oreilles depuis trois semaine ? Méchante ! X( Oui ! Je tue mes personnage, et c'est moi qui te traite de méchante ! Na !:P sachez, très chère Petite dent, que j'étais obligé de tuer, Kard Haddock, car sa mort va servir pour les prochains chapitres à venir... Mais bon ! La vie continue hein ? Après tout, il reste encore Harold... * le regarde avec un grand sourire sadique* Non non non non non, Dark. On a dis, pas Harold, sinon, le monde entier voudra notre mort...

Bon, je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture, même si tu es dernière moi... Avec ta hache... Entrain de l'aiguisé leeeeeeeeennnnnnntement... En me regardant d'un air plus que sadique... À côté de n'amour qui me regarde tout aussi méchamment... Adieux monde cruel...

STOOOOOP ! Attendez d'avoir lue le chapitre avant de me tuer ! Et puis, faut peut-être la finir cette fic, hein ? Non ? Bon...

 **Maurane** : Hey ! Je suis content de voir que ma fic de plait à ce point ^^ Au moins, toi t'es la seule à pas me menacer de mort... Nan, tu me dis juste que je suis vieux... Merci d'ailleurs de me le rappeler xD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre 24 :

Un retour en force !

Flovie avait passé un peu de temps avec Astrid et le reste du groupe. Ils s'étaient regroupé dans une taverne, histoire d'être plus au calme pour discuter. Ces derniers avaient fait par de certaine chose à Flovie, qui avait changé sur Berk. Comme l'interdiction de sortir du royaume tôt le matin ou tard le soir, sinon ils trouveraient porte close. Il y avait aussi un couvre-feu d'imposé pour les habitant. Mais le pire de tout, c'était les conditions de vie dans les quelles vivait les Berkiens. La nourriture avait apparemment commencé à manquer quelque semaine après le dépars de la rousse. Le bétail au abord du royaume tombait malade et les champs se dé-séchaient à vue d'œil, mettant inévitablement les fermiers sur la paille et en obligeant même certain de partir. Rustik, un soir ou il était avec son père pour monter la garde sur les remparts, avait aperçu deux hommes étranges se faufiler dans les champs de blé qui avait eu la chance de pousser. Lui et son père les avaient vues très clairement du haut des murs du royaume, et ce qu'ils virent les avaient pétrifié ! Le plus petit du duo s'était agenouillé au centre du champs, puis, en une fraction de seconde. PAF ! Plus de champs ! Celui-ci avait totalement fané !

Flovie n'en était pas revenue de ce que venait de lui dire Rustik ! Comment quelque pouvait faire fané une pièce de blé en un claquement de doigt ?! Lorsqu'elle avait demandé au Jorgenson si l'identité de ces hommes était connu, ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt, et sans réfléchir -en même temps, nous parlons de Rustik, hein... La réflexion n'était pas son fort- Que c'était son petit-copain qui avait été l'auteur de ce désastre ! Il avait placé le vite possible ses mains sur sa bouche, pour éviter que d'autre mot n'en sorte, mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait entendue. Et très bien d'ailleurs. Alors que Rustik s'attendait à recevoir la pattée du siècle, il avait été étonné de ne recevoir ni chaise ou des couverts au visage, car la rousse était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu dis... Qu'Harold a fané un champs entier, avec un simple contact ? C'est assez peu commun...

-En même temps... Harold n'était déjà pas commun avant, alors...

Rustik guettait du coin de l'œil la rousse après avoir dis cela, il craignait des représailles à force de ressasser le passé. Flovie avait avalé en vitesse la chope que les autres lui avaient offerte, puis elle se leva et expliqua qu'elle avait à faire. Ses amis la saluèrent sans avoir chercher à avoir des informations sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

La nuit tombait lentement sur Berk, rendant le royaume encore plus sombre et lugubre qu'il était déjà. Mais alors que le ciel se recouvrait de noir et que les étoiles faisaient leur apparition, Flovie accourait vers l'entrée du château de Drago. Elle ouvrit les portes sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre, puis elle avait fait route vers la salle du trône qu'elle avait atteint en un rien de temps. Les couloirs lui semblait moins long que dans ses rares souvenirs de jeunesse. Ouvrant une autre porte avec un coup de pied dont elle en avait toujours le secret, elle avait prit par surprise Drago qui était assis au bout de la grande table.

-Qui diable êtes-vous ? Je ne vous aies pas autorisé à rentrer ! Et où sont mes hommes ?!

-Je ne sais, je n'en ai vue aucun sur ma route. Répondit Flovie en souriant derrière son masque. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas là pour vous réduire au silence, pas comme la famille Haddock.

-Flovie ? Mais que signifie cette entrée par les dieux ! Vous savez combien ça va me coûter de faire réparer cette porte ?

La jeune fille se contenta de rester muette et d'avancer vers le roi avec une démarche gracieuse, tout en plaçant son masque sous son bras.

-À ce que je vois, l'air d'Angleterre vous a fait le plus grand bien ! Je ne regrette pas le choix de votre défunt père.

Flovie s'était arrêté face à Drago qui était toujours assis, elle lui avait ensuite adressé une révérence pour le saluer, avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Comme convenu, mon roi, je suis rentrée de mon « voyage » le jour de mes dix-huit ans.

-Le terme n'était pas exactement celui-ci, et je devrais d'ailleurs vous blâmer pour ça ! Répondit le roi sans pour autant être menaçant. À moins que vous m'expliquiez votre présence ici, et à cette heure si tardive.

-Je suis venue vous proposer mes services.

Elle avait reprit sa route pour se diriger finalement vers le crâne du cauchemar gigantesque.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas une professionnelle. Je n'ai peut-être pas des centaines d'histoires qui plane sur ma réputation dans toute l'Irlande ou même en Angleterre. Mais j'ai été initié au massacre de dragon par des chasseurs qui vous aurez sûrement fait payer des milliers d'écu pour peu de résulta.

-Si ces chasseurs sont si peu compétant que vous le dites. Qu'est-ce que me prouve que vous n'êtes pas dans le même lot ? Et puis, j'ai déjà perdu assez de ma fortune dans de solide gaillards, qui me reviennent deux mois après, la queue entre les jambes et tremblotant comme des feuilles !

-Car moi, je ne vous demanderez aucun récompense ! Et je ne suis pas prête de revenir la queue entre les jambes, car, je vous rappelle tout de même que je suis une fille... Oh et au-faits, je ne sais pas si vos hommes vous l'ont dit. Mais nous avions eu un visiteur indésirable en début de soirée !

-Comment ?! Qui était-ce ?

-C'était ce cher Harold ! Et il se baladait librement sous le nez des gardes ! Il était accompagné aussi d'une fille, mais elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse.

-Tss ! Si des bêtes comme eux forniquent et mettent au monde des bâtards digne d'eux... L'Irlande serra bientôt envahi par ces démons !

Flovie s'était arrêté face au crâne et avait posé bruyamment sa main dessus.

-Ce qui faut faire pour éviter ça. C'est éliminé les reproducteurs et les génitrices... S'ils ont déjà des progénitures, nous les traquerons et les exterminerons jusqu'au dernier.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Car en deux ans, je n'ai réussi qu'à perdre mon temps, des hommes, et des précieuses ressources.

-Nous savons déjà où ils crèchent... Il nous faut juste un moyen de rentrer sans se faire décapiter ou calciner par l'un d'eux.

-Et... Je présume que vous avez un plan ?

-Oui. Mais je ne vous demanderez qu'une seule et unique chose si nous arrivons à les capturer, eux et leurs femelles.

-Et qu'elle est-elle ?

-Laissez-moi ceux qui se font appeler, les Harkard.

Les semaines qui avaient suivie, Flovie avait faite de nombreuses explorations pour ce remémorer les bois qui entouraient l'antre de sa hantise. Ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive. Et lorsqu'elle voyait au-loin des animaux, ils fuyaient comme s'ils avaient vue le diable en personne ! En même temps, ils n'allaient pas lui sauter au cou, alors qu'elle se baladait avec une arme à la main.

Drago avait proposé tout de même de lui confier une escouade d'homme pour l'aider dans sa quête, mais celle-ci avait refusé en argumentant sur le faits qu'elle travaillait mieux toute seule.

* * *

Harold de son côté restait perplexe. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le visage de cette inconnue et cela l'agaçait fortement. Car elle le connaissait, alors c'était logique que lui aussi devait la connaître... Mais rien dans la personnalité ou dans les aptitudes de cette fille ne l'avait mit sur une éventuelle voie... Ce n'était sûrement pas Ingrid ou même Astrid, vue qu'elles étaient un peu plus loin entrain de regarder la scène. Ça ne pouvait être Émelie, car elle était beaucoup plus grande que cette inconnue, et sa voix raisonnait beaucoup plus grave que ça, malgré son masque... masque qui, étrangement, ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la femme de Warren... Harold s'était arrêté de réfléchir, se disant qu'il aurait sûrement des réponses tôt ou tard, et que réfléchir et à lancer des hypothèse dans tout les sens ne servirait à rien, sauf à lui faire perdre des cheveux tellement qu'il aurait tiré dessus.

Portant son regard sur Camicazi qui était en pleine récolte de baies sauvage, un léger sourire c'était étiré sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi diable je me tracasse avec cette histoire ? »

 _-Car c'est dans votre nature vous, les humains, de vous poser des tonnes de questions sans intérêt._

Harold avait roulé les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher lentement de sa petite-amie qui chantonné à cœur-joie. Cette dernière plaça encore quelque poignée de fruit sauvage dans un panier avant de brusquement sursauter lorsque les mains du brun c'étaient posé sur ses hanches.

-Tu ne pense pas qu'il a des lieux plus approprié pour faire ce genre de chose ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

-Qu'elle chose ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'enlacer dans un bois ?

-Si, bien-sûr que si...

Les glissaient ensuite ses mains sur celle du jeune homme, puis elle les fit remonter, car ces dernières étaient arrivé un peu trop bas par rapport à leur position de dépars.

-Mais je ne tien pas à ce qu'un chasseur, ou ta nouvelle maîtresse, viennent nous surprendre en plein ébats.

Elle avait glissé de l'emprise d'Harold une fois sa phrase fini, elle se dirigeait ensuite vers son village avec son panier dans une main et un très très grand sourire joueur. Elle adorait l'embêter avec cette inconnue qui, apparemment le connaissait.

-Cami ! Implora-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas. Je te l'ai dis cent fois : Je ne connais pas cette folle-dingue qui se crois au carnaval ! Franchement ? Tu me crois assez vil, cruel et tordu pour m'amuser à fréquenter deux femmes en même temps ?

-Alors pourquoi ne m'a-tu pas encore emmener chez-toi ?

Avait-elle répondu en détournant légèrement la tête, comme pour le fuir du regard.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Chez-moi c'est... Pas convenable pour y emmener une si jolie fille !

-Et donc... Ça te donne le droit de me faire écorcher le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, ou de me faire abîmer les ongles contre un rocher ?

Harold avait bégayé de gêne, prit de cours par la blonde qui continuai de siffloté. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il vivait dans le soit disant antre du démon qui la terrifié tant ? Elle pourrait s'imaginer qu'il était enfaîte ce démon, mais transformer en jeune homme !

-Je vois que tu préfère jouer le mutisme... Très bien ! Alors dans ce cas moi... Je fais vœu de chasteté tant que tu ne m'auras pas montré là ou tu habite !

Camicazi s'était arrêté face à Harold et le défiait du regard.

-Et tu serrais vraiment prête à attendre, même jusqu'à finir vielle-fille, juste pour voir l'endroit où je crèche ?

-Harold... Murmura-t-elle tendrement en posant son panier au sol. Je vais t'avouer un petit secret.

Elle s'était rapproché de lui avec sensualité, puis elle avait entouré l'une de ses jambes avec la sienne tout en collant au plus prêt leur corps l'un à l'autre. Ses mains s'était saisie de son col pour que le visage d'Harold soit à quelque millimètre du sien, avant de s'approcher de son oreille.

-Les femmes on quelque chose que vous, les hommes, n'ont pas... De la volonté.

Elle avait murmuré ces mots avant de l'embrasser vivement et de le lâcher pour s'en aller récupérer son panier.

-Bon, on se retrouve plus tard ! Ma mère m'a prévu de quoi faire pour l'après-midi, et je sens que je vais m'amuser... Ça te laissera peut-être assez de temps pour réfléchir ! À ce soir ! Et bonjour à ta maîtresse si tu lui rend visite !

-Elle n'est pas ma maîtresse !

Ils se quittèrent, l'une avec un grand sourire vainqueur sur le visage, et l'autre amusé et agacé par le comportement de sa compagne. Il avait donc rejoint sa « maison » en ronchonnant, vexé de s'être fait embobiner par Camicazi.

Harold regarda d'un air dépité l'entrée de l'antre qui était sans dessous-dessous. Il soupira, fatigué d'avance de l'effort herculéen que cela va lui demander de ranger tant de désordre.

Allurnite se demandait à quoi bon les humains s'embêtaient à ranger leur gîte qu'ils appelaient « maison » ou encore « chambre » si ce n'était que pour le plaisir de le resalir et le remettre en désordre des jours après !

* * *

À Berk. Flovie était rentrée bredouille une énième fois. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle cherchait un moyen quel conque de rentrer dans la montagne, sans se rompre le cou dans une chute mortel ! Mais le moindre flan de ce fichu tas de pierre volcanique était aussi étroit que la gorge d'un homme qui n'aurait pas bue depuis des mois ! En parlant de boire ! Rustik, galant, venait d'apporter une chope d'hydromel pour chacun de ses amis.

-Arrête de t'arracher les cheveux, Flovie. Prend donc une pause, et pense à autre chose qu'à cette fichue mission !

La rousse avait tourné son regard fatigué vers Astrid qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

-Vous imaginez une seconde ce que ça donnerait si le Roi avait une dizaine d'hommes comme Harold à son service ?

-Dix catastrophes ambulantes ? Tu plaisante là Ingrid ?

-Tu sais... Je pense que ton cousin avec qui on prenait un malin plaisir à martyrisé a disparue depuis un bon moment.

-Ingrid a raison sur ce point. Si il y bien une chose qu'Harold n'est plus, c'est cette petite victime qui pleurait pour un rien, Rustik. Tu as vue comment il a repoussé l'épée de Flovie ? Et à main nue en plus ! La pauvre n'a rien pu faire ! Sans t'offenser bien-sur.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, Astrid.

-Non mais je rêve ?! Vous pensez sérieusement qu'Harold-l'inutile est devenu un sur-homme, juste parce qu'il a passé ces deux dernières années avec l'autre taré qui peu se changer en dragon ?

-Ton insouciance m'étonnera toujours Rustik. Lui dit Flovie. Tu l'a vue toi-même désintégrer un champs. Et tu doute encore qu'il puise faire des choses hors du commun ? Tu l'a bien vue sauter par-dessus les murailles pourtant ?

-Ouais ! Même nous on l'a vue ! Commenta Kranedure.

-Et même qu'il avait prit cette petite blondinette dans ses bras. J'en connais une qui en a de la chance. Ajouta la jumelle avec un rictus tout en regardant Flovie.

La rousse ne prêta pas attention aux remarques de Kognedure et se contenta de fixer sa chope.

C'en était suivie des discutions sur divers sujet, majoritairement concentré sur le voyage et les découvertes qu'avait faite Flovie. Elle leur avait raconté vaguement de ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux ans et ils en furent étonné ! Elle ? Une chasseuse de dragon ?!

-C'est trop classe !

Avaient été les seuls mots que le groupe avait réussi à dire. Les filles -enfin, surtout Astrid et Ingrid- avaient essayé de savoir si elle avait eu une aventure amoureuse avec un anglais ? Mais Flovie fut assez réticente à parler de ça. Elles avaient donc laissé tombé avec une légère pointe de déception. La conversation fut ensuite vite revenu sur le sujet d'Harold, de son frère et de leur cachette.

-Peut-être qu'en faisant exploser la montagne à coup de catapulte les ferrais sortir ? Proposa Krane.

-Et s'ils ne sortent pas ? Répondit aussitôt Flovie. Comment ferra le Roi pour leur donner un process digne de ce nom ?

-Ça ne serrait pas plus simple de les enterrer vivant ? Fit Astrid.

-Leur faire tomber une montagne sur la tête ne suffira pas. Je te rappelle qu'Alukard s'était pris sa maison sur la tête qu'il n'avait pas eu une seule égratignure.

-Oui ! Faut pas oublier qu'on parle d'être humain capable de se changer en dragon. Rappela Ingrid.

-Exacte ! Ces monstres peuvent tuer en un seul coup. C'est donc à nous de porter le premier et de nous assurer qu'ils ne se relèvent pas !

-Nous ? S'exclamèrent le groupe entier.

-Quoi ? Vous m'aviez bien proposé votre aide la semaine dernière ?

* * *

Pris au dépourvu, le groupe de jeune gens acceptèrent tout de même d'accompagner la rousse à la chasse au monstre. Même Varek qui n'avait pas été là c'était joint à eux... Forcé par ses amis, mais il était venu quand même. Flovie leur avait demandé à chacun et chacune d'emmener leur arme de prédilection, puis, tous ensemble, ils s'étaient lancé dans une exploration du bois en formation serré. Ils étaient en fin d'après-midi et donc, la nuit serrait sûrement tombé quand ils arriveraient à destination.

-Souvenez-vous. Au moindre bruit, au moindre craquement, baissez-vous. J'aimerais éviter de dire au Roi que j'ai perdu des recrus dès les premiers heures de traque.

-Il est au courant que nous somme avec toi ? Demanda Varek un peu peureux.

-Non. Bien-sûr que non. Répondit Flovie en se moquant ouvertement, à moins que le fait qu'elle ne l'avait vraiment pas dis la fasse rire.

Ils échangèrent des regards circonspect suite au dire de la rousse, puis, Astrid et Ingrid se placèrent à la hauteur de Flovie, avant d'adopter une position vigilante. Alors que la rousse avait simplement sa main de posé sur la garde de son épée.

-Dis ? L'interrompit la blonde. C'est pour quoi l'arc ?

-Pour les clamer s'ils s'envolent.

-On aurait pu en prendre un aussi nous, tu sais ? Fit la brune. Nous aussi nous n'avons pas chaumé ces deux dernières années !

-J'en doute pas. Mais je doute que vous ayez des flèches comme les miennes.

-Elles ont quoi de spécial ? Enchaîna Astrid.

-Elles sont hautement soporifique pour les dragons. C'est un petit quelque chose que j'ai ramené de mon entraînement.

Le groupe de pseudo-chasseur continuèrent leur route en silence et sur leur garde, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux commence à s'ennuyer et donc, à commencer à parler de n'importe quoi.

-Vous trouvez pas ça cool ? Demanda Krane. On ressemble à des loups en chasse ! À la recherche d'un petit agneau sans défense.

-Hé, c'est pas bête ça frangin ! Répliqua sa sœur.

-Des loups qui chasse un agneau ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Se moqua Flovie. Il faudrait être cent fois plus gros qu'un loup pour espérer avoir une chance contre un dragon !

-Et pourquoi pas... Des rat-yack, hein ? Proposa Krane. Des rats avec des cornes, et qui serraient aussi gros que des dragons ! Et avec des grande dents, comme celle de ma sœur !

-Hé, Tronche-de-cake ! Je suis là je te rappelle !

-Nan, sans blague ? C'est vrai que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour pas te sentir, avec tes cheveux qui pue l'huile de poison !

-Ha ouais ?! Parce que TES cheveux à toi sentent bon peut-être ? Les filles ! Vous trouvez que mon frère sent la fleur vous ?

-Et c'est repartie. Commentèrent Astrid et Ingrid en soupirant.

Flovie roula les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant, désespéré une nouvelle fois par l'idiotie des jumeaux.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la grande clairière dégagé. Et comme prévue, la nuit était effectivement tombé. Flovie -qui avait remis son masque entre temps- regardait avec attention chaque côté de cette grande zone. Le souvenir de quand elle et Harold s'étaient fait tiré comme des lapins lui était revenu à l'esprit. Et elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir vue cette flèches qui lui avait amoché la jambe à vie ! Elle fronçait finalement le regard sur la montagne tout en resserrant son emprise son le pommeau de son épée.

-Hé les gars ? Appela Rustik. Je suis le seul à trouver que cet endroit est super glauque ?

Varek leva aussitôt la main, très vite suivi par et les jumeaux qui étaient légèrement flippé. Le trio féminin se contenta de se fixer à tour de rôle avant que Flovie n'avance la première, suivie d'Ingrid et Astrid, et d'un reste du groupe qui tremblait comme des feuilles. Ils se placèrent ensuite tous dos à dos, de manière à ce que chaque regard puis voir le danger, peu importe d'où il venait. Alors que seuls leurs pas raisonnaient dans la nuit, certains ne se sentaient toujours serein.

Mais lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait à exprimer ses craintes. Une brise était passer entre eux et leur avait glacé le sang tellement que c'était glacial. Puis un silence planait entre les membres du groupe.

-Vous faites peine à voir. Clama une voix.

Tous s'étaient retourné lentement vers le centre de leur cercle, pour apercevoir Harold qui avait apparut comme par magie. Ce dernier avait les bras croisé tout en étant face à la seule personne masqué.

Harold aurait voulu leur jeter un autre sarcasme aux visages, mais Astrid et Ingrid s'étaient élancé sur lui en poussant un cri de rage. Armé chacune d'une hache, l'une lança une attaque vertical au niveau de son torse, tandis que l'autre s'attaquait aux jambes du brun. Les bloquants et les repoussants sans difficulté, il avait ensuite esquivé une double attaque des jumeaux qui s'assommèrent simultanément avec leur masse.

Rustik avait voulu se lancer lui aussi dans la bataille, mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard rougeâtre de son cousin, son courage s'était envolé subitement, tout comme Varek d'ailleurs...

-Rustik ! Recule ! Il est a moi.

Harold fit face à cette personne masqué qui avait dégainé son arme. Se lançant vers lui avec hargne, Flovie lui avait envoyé des coups d'épée, que le brun évitait avec la même aisance que ses précédents agresseurs. Il avait enchaîné les roulades jusqu'à être lassé. Du bout des doigts, Harold saisissait la pointe dorée de la lame, puis fit chuter son agresseuse avec un croche-pied. Il s'était ensuite assis sur elle, tout en lui immobilisant les bras avec ses genoux et en s'amusant à faire passer la poignée de l'arme entre les doigts, il la fixait avec une seule et unique envie. Celle de la tuer avec sa propre épée. Alors qu'Harold avait saisi l'arme à deux mains pour se préparer à lui empaler le cœur, le groupe crièrent d'effroi.

-FLOVIE !

En entendant ce nom crié par Astrid, Harold avait planté la lame dans le sol plutôt que dans sa victime. Il était resté un moment figé sur place, les yeux écarquillé, avant de planter son regard sur le masque de la fille. Il en avait saisi les extrémité et le fit basculer en arrière, et quand il vit le visage de la rousse, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Harold ne s'y attendait tellement pas, qu'il en était tombé à la renverse, avant de reculé de quelque centimètre.

Flovie s'était relevé avec l'aide d'Astrid, elle fixait Harold qui continuait de la regarder comme s'il voyait un fantôme.

 _-Hé bah ça pour une surprise. Tu crois qu'elle est vexé que tu l'aies remplacé par cette autre fille ?_

-Je... Je croyais que t'étais morte ! Dit-il lentement en se levant.

-Et bien, on va dire que ton frère à essayé de finir le travail en me poursuivant jusqu'en Angleterre. Mais dommage pour lui, il est tombé sur plus fort que lui.

-Kard a... Non ! Impossible ! Il n'a presque jamais quitté l'Irlande, depuis... Ton dépars ? Et puis, pourquoi il ferrait ça ?

-Peut-être qu'il a des remords, ou qu'il veut me rendre service en me renvoyant au prés de ma famille ? Qui sait ! Il est tellement vil et sans cœur !

 _-La vache ! Elle a manger du cauchemar monstrueux ma parole ?!_

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! Cria Harold avec un regard haineux.

-Bah tien ! Voilà que tu me donne des ordres maintenant ? Tu as changé Harold... Mais je présume que c'est ton chien de frère qui t'as perverti ! Il aurait mieux fait de te laisser mourir le jour où mon père t'a empalé ! On en serrait pas là sinon...

-Tu insinue quoi là ? Que c'est de ma faute ?! Je ne t'ai jamais demander de fouiller dans mes affaires que je sache ! J'avais des doutes sur ton identité il y a encore quelque heure, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr ! C'est belle et bien ton mauvais caractère que je vois là ! Celui de ta mère...

-Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça ! Ou je te jure que tu vas pourrir dans ces bois, la gorge ouverte !

-Tout compte fait, non...

Harold marqua une petite pause avant d'étendre un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu n'a rien d'elle... Elle a sûrement honte de t'avoir comme fille. Déclara t-il calmement.

Flovie venait d'exploser de rage et s'était jeté à nouveau sur Harold, elle l'avait frappa de nombreuses fois au visage, mais ce dernier n'avait même pas prit la peine d'éviter vue qu'il ne sentait presque rien. Le voyant qu'il restait sans réaction et avec un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, la rousse lui porta un violent coup de pied dans les parties, ce qui fit tomber son adversaire genoux au sol. Apparemment, même le sang d'Allurnite ne pouvait protéger cette zone. Mais lorsqu'il avait vue Flovie lever son arme haut au-dessus de sa tête pour lui porter un coup, il s'était dégagé au dernier moment en roulant, avant de courir vers la montagne avec le souffle coupé.

Décochant une flèche, elle l'avait tiré en plein sur Harold ! Mais elle ne put dire si elle avait fait mouche ou non, car le brun s'était jeté dans des buissons.

-Fuyard ! Dégonflé ! Pleutre ! Couille-molle ! Traître ! Fils de troll ! Sac à crotte !

La rousse aurait pu continuer de l'insulté encore longtemps, mais elle avait mieux à faire maintenant. Car elle avait un plan qu'elle pensait infaillible ! Et qu'elle devait donc rentrer sur Berk le plus vite possible pour en faire par à Drago. Vérifiant l'état de ses amis, elle fut rassuré en voyant que tout le monde allaient bien. Même Varek qui avait réussi par ils ne savaient quelle miracle de monter dans un arbre. Ils firent ensuite route vers Berk. Certain était heureux de rentré, d'autre se disait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû partir, et le reste était prêt à retenter l'expérience !

Malgré le couvre-feu, ils avaient réussi à rentrer. Ce qui avait étonné le groupe tout entier. Flovie avait veillé ensuite à ce que tout le monde rentre bien chez-soi et étonnement, Rustik ne lui avait fait son numéro habituel de charmeur quand ils s'étaient retrouvé seul à seul devant la porte de sa maison.

-Ça va aller Rustik ? Demanda la rousse inquiète de son état.

-Ce type n'est pas mon cousin, Flovie. Il a... changé.

-C'est vrai que même moi je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Un tel changement physique et même mental, à causse d'une seule personne...

-Non ! Je n'te parle pas de ça, mais d'autre chose... Lui répondit le brun en s'appuyant dos au mur.

-Parce que tu trouve qu'autre chose à changé sur lui ?

-Son regard... Lorsque je l'ai regardé, ce n'est pas mon cousin que j'ai vue. Flovie, je ne sais pas qui était face à nous aujourd'hui, mais une chose est sûr. Ce n'était pas, Harold.

-Mon pauvre Rustik. La fatigue te fait dire n'importe quoi. Se moqua légèrement la rousse en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se saluèrent avant que le fils Jorgenson ne rentre dans la maison. Flovie avait accouru aussitôt vers le château. Contrairement à sa dernière visite, il y avait des gardes de posté devant les portes, mais elle avait réussi à passer grâce à une autorisation que lui avait fourni le Roi. Rejoignant la salle du trône à grand pas, elle avait été hésitante lorsqu'elle entendit des voix résonné de dans cette pièce. Devait-elle entrée ? Ou alors attendre que Drago est fini ?

Elle avait finalement opté pour la première solution, mais elle avait pénétré dans la pièce avec calme. Drago était comme à son habitude sur le siège au bout de la table, sauf qu'il était de dos cette fois. Le dernier cité avait adressé un vif regard à la rousse tout en l'invitant à avancer.

-La mort de cet homme m'attriste fortement. Continua t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers son interlocuteur. Mais soyez en sûre, je ferrais tout en mon pouvoir pour laver cet affront !

Lorsque Flovie fut arrivé à hauteur du Roi, elle vit avec étonnement que Maria (Émelie) se trouvait face a lui.

-Je ne vous présente pas. Dit Drago en tournant son regard vers la jeune rousse. Vous avez passer ces deux dernières années sous le même toit après tout.

Flovie adressa un grand sourire à la femme masqué qui lui répondit par un simple signe de main.

-Pour quoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda la jeune.

Le silence qui suivait sa question l'avait mise mal alaise, Maria avait même détourné le regard en retenant un sanglot.

-C'est Warren. Il... Il a été empoisonné. Lui annonça finalement la femme masqué.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?!

-Il avait beaucoup d'ennemi. Je... je l'ai retrouvé un matin, avec les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

Flovie avait marqué un léger silence, sous le choc, une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue.

-Donc... Vous êtes là... Juste pour annoncer sa mort ?

-Non. Mon... défunt mari avait passé un accord qui consistait à ce que Warren envoie une certaine somme d'argent ici, pour subvenir aux besoin du royaume. Achat de vivre, de bétail, de quoi payer les gardes et autre. Et... nous somme là aussi pour...

Mais Émelie fut couper par les grandes porte de la salle qui venaient de s'ouvrir violemment. Deux personnes encapuchonné venaient de faire leur apparition. L'un était plus grand et baraqué que l'autre, il avait aussi une légère avance sur son compagnon. La jeune rousse les dévisagea un moment, car leur carrure et leur façon de se déplacer lui rappelait quelque chose. Ça ne pouvaient pas être eux ?! Alors que Flovie s'était préparé à voir Harold et son taré de frère, c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle vit le visage de Ryker la dévisager lorsqu'il était passé à sa hauteur. Donc, le second ne pouvait être que...

-Oh, mais regardez qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas cette chère Flovie ?

Cette dernière sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos lorsque le souffle glacial de Viggo c'était écrasé sur sa nuque. Se tournant lentement vers lui, elle essayait de se retenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas vomir.

-Viiiggo. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

-Garde tes sarcasmes et tes courbettes pour d'autre.

Flovie prit les mots du brun sans trop se vexer, même si elle rêvait de lui fracasser la tronche. Elle le laissa donc passer non pas sans lui adresser un regard noir, ce que Viggo ignora en la snobant.

-Seigneur Drago. Salua t-il d'une révérence.

-Chasseur. Répondit le Roi en inclinant légèrement la tête. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Il a été fort plaisant, mais d'une longueur et d'un ennui mortel. Mais bon, je présume que vous ne m'avez pas convoqué juste pour savoir si le voyage m'avait plu ?

-Oui en effet. Comme je l'ai dis, nous avons un petit problème de dragon.

-Attendez un minute ! S'opposa Flovie. C'est moi qui suit chargé de...

-Chut trésors, les grandes personnes discutes ! L'avait coupé Viggo en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Ouais ! Enchaîna Ryker. Retourne donc jouer avec les yacks et garder les chèvres ! Et laisse donc les professionnels faire _leur_ travail.

Viggo l'avait repoussé du bout de la main, ce qui la fit tomber à moitié sur la table.

-Vous disiez donc ? Un problème de dragon ? Je pensais que votre Tueur personnel c'était occupé de toute cette vermine ?

-Il a en effet exterminé la quasis totalité de ces démons. Mais il en reste un, ou peut-être même deux ! Mais je tien à vous mettre en garde. Ces spécimens sont... Comment dire ? Assez hors du commun.

-Vous déconnez ? Les dragons son déjà des créatures contre nature, comment peuvent-ils...

Viggo fit signe à son frère de se taire, avant de prendre place sur une chaise.

-Des dragons... Hors du commun vous dites ? Je suis assez curieux.

Il adressa un vif regard à Émelie qui avait aussitôt détourné le sien.

-Vous comptez vraiment les laisser pourchasser ces deux démons ?

-Quand je vois vos résultats, ma chère Flovie. Je me dis que deux hommes ferons sûrement mieux que vous !

-Deux hommes ? Pouffa de rire la jeune rousse. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'à fait Alukard comme dégât lorsque vous pensiez l'avoir capturer ?

-Et puis, loin de moi l'idée de vous contre dire, Seigneur Drago. Mais ne seront pas que deux pour cette mission.

Viggo avait claqué des doigts une fois sa phrase fini, et des milliers d'hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce par la grande porte. Très vite, la salle fut comblé.

-J'avais eu quelque écho de ce soit-disant, Alukard. L'homme-dragon ! Brrr. J'en ai des frisons rien que d'y penser... Mais dites-moi ? Serra t-il assez fort et endurant pour se battre face à un millier d'hommes sanguinaires, entraîné au massacre de dragon et assoiffés de sang ?

Drago ne savait pas où regarder. Chaque homme autour de lui était identique à son voisin. Ils étaient vêtus d'une armure qui les couvraient de la tête aux pieds. Ils s'étaient si silencieux qu'il pensait avoir une armée de mort-vivant en face de lui.

-Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule et unique chose, si vous voulez qu'on vous débarrasse de cette vermine.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Laissez nous carte blanche et nous installer dans le royaume. Vous conviendrez que loger milles hommes n'est pas chose aisée.

-Quoi ?! Vous ne voulez pas non-plus vous approprier les femmes pendant que vous y êtes ?! Hurla Flovie qui avait réussi à passer entre deux hommes.

-Ce que font mes hommes ne les regardes qu'eux, Flovie. Du moment qu'ils font le travail demander, je ne peux rien leur refuser.

-Vous êtes... repoussant ! Cracha-t-elle en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

D'un revers de la main, Viggo avait envoyer la jeune rousse contre le sol, avec bien plus de force qu'il en aurait fallut. Émelie voulait agir et protéger sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Qui sait ce que Viggo serrait prêt à lui faire si elle ne bougerait ne serrai-ce que le petit-doigt. Le brun avait ensuite attraper le menton de la jeune en mauvaise posture, pour qu'il puise lui dire deux mots en privé.

-Tu ferrais mieux de la fermer, Flovie. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça lorsque l'on m'associe à un mauvais mot.

Dissimulé derrière tout ces hommes, personne ne vit Viggo coller ses lèvres à celle de Flovie qui l'avait aussitôt giflé avec le peu de force qu'elle avait.

-Mmm. On résiste à ce que je vois ? Tu étais moins sauvage ce fameux soir où tu m'a littéralement sauter dessus.

-Essaye encore une seule fois de faire ça. Et je veillerais personnellement à ce que tu ne puise plus avoir de descendent !

Ils se levèrent après une bataille de regard puis, Flovie s'était dirigé vers la sortie avec tant bien que mal à causse des nombreux hommes immobile et qui ne déniaient pas s'écarter. Viggo lui, venait de se tourner de nouveau vers Drago qui le regardait d'un air d'incompréhension.

-Aaah les amours de jeunesse... Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Harold avait réussi à rentrer chez-lui, mais courir avec une flèche dans l'omoplate droite ce n'était pas chose facile. Il avait réussi à la retirer, mais la blessure n'était pas belle à voir ! Elle était grande ouverte et ne cessait de suinter.

-Bravo Harold ! T'as vraiment un don pour te mettre dans des galères par possible ! Ragea t-il contre lui-même.

Ressentant le besoin de parler, il alla rejoindre le corps de son frère qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un cil. L'inverse aurait été inquiétant. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et sombre dans cette endroit, d'ailleurs. Harold avait parler du retour de Flovie et exprimait même son étonnement ! Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle était morte depuis deux ans... Voilà que le destin lui joue une drôle de farce en lui ramenant cette fille. C'était quoi la suite ? Érik et ses parents qui revienne du royaume des morts ? Il lui avait tenu la conversation encore quelque minute puis, il s'était baissé pour venir embrasser le front de son frère. Et pendant un court instant, il aurait juré que ce dernier avait bougé et légèrement grogné face à ce geste. Harold le regarda donc avec espoir ! Mais rien... ça devait être sûrement de sa faute. Se levant mollement, il fit demi-tour en traînant des pieds.

-Il me manque tellement, Allurnite. Dit-il soudainement au bord des larmes.

 _-Il nous manque à tous, Harold. Mais on se doit de rester fort ! Pour les tiens et les miens qui on péris par la faute des hommes peu scrupuleux comme Alvin et Drago._

-Si tu le dis... Tu as sûrement raison. Répondit Harold en jetant un dernier regard à son frère. Il ne voudrait pas que l'on arrête tout, juste parce qu'il a disparue.

 _-C'est ça ! Allez, maintenant va te coucher, t'as eu une dure journée. Et n'oublie pas que ta femelle attend toujours que tu lui fasse visiter ta... Maison ?_

Harold s'était arrêté, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le dragons.

-Oh meeeeerde ! J'avais complément oublie ! Et j'ai toujours rien ranger ! Dit-il finalement en partant aux pas de courses.

 _-En même temps, tu vie dans une caverne ! Tu ne peux pas avoir l'organisation, la propreté ni le confort d'un château._

-Oui. Mais c'est une question de principe ! On accueil pas des gens chez-soit dans un taudis pareil !

 _-Bah amuse-toi bien alors. Je ne vous comprendrais jamais, vous les humains avec vos manies..._

Alors qu'Harold s'était soudainement lancé dans un grand nettoyage de printemps et qu'Allurnite était partie se « coucher » un événement curieux se passait dans la salle où était le corps de Kard et Allurnite. Dans l'obscurité qu'entouré les deux corps, un brouillard étrange ainsi de des lucioles rouges venaient d'apparaître et se mirent ensuite à tournoyer autour des deux décédés. La fumé de couleur noir venait lécher la peau de Kard et la dévorer à petit feu, tandis que les lucioles -qui s'étaient réuni pour former un seul et unique feu-follet- était en stationnaire au-dessus de sa tête. Alors que la quasi totalité des vêtements et de la peau avait été dévoré, la flamme -maintenant de lueur blanche- s'était glissé dans le corps du jeune homme par sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et quand le corps tout entier de ce dernier était à vif et nue, l'épiderme avait repoussé d'un claquement de doit.

La fumé se retira ensuite et alla rejoindre les ténèbres d'où elles étaient venu. Il y eut ensuite plusieurs grondements dans cette salle sombre puis, plus rien. Le silence... Le même qui y avait tout juste quelque minute. Tout était revenu à la normal, excepté quelque détail : Le corps nue de Kard, ainsi que sa peau qui avait reprit des couleur, mais également... son torse qui se gonflait et se dégonflait. Faiblement serte, mais il bougeait. Venait-il de ressusciter ? Et par quelle miracle ? Ça... Vous le verrez la semaine prochaine.

.

.

* * *

.

.

ALORS ! COMME ÇA ON ME PREND POUR UN CONNARD ET ON ME CROIT CAPABLE DE TUER MON POULAIN ?! C'EST QUI LES MONSTRES LÀ HEIN ?! AAAAAH BAH VOUS ÊTES BIEN DANS LE CACA LÀ ! Alors, maintenant, j'exige, OUI OUI CARREMENT ! J'ex-ige des excuses venant de la part de toute celle qui m'ont menacé de mort. Car j'ai pas dormi depuis une semaine moi du coup ! x) Et là je tombe de sommeil... Bref, merci d'avoir lue, même vous là les deux folles... et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine :P

:P Bisous mes petits agneaux :3


	26. Une impression de déjà vue

Hey ! Pas le temps de répondre ! Car, je suis crevé ! Et oui ! Encore un chapitre qui arrive à 6 heure du matin xDDD Je suis mort usé... Et dire que je me lève dans 5 heures pour fêter la fête des mères avec toute ma famille et leur bambin qui vont brayer toute. la. Journée... Pendez moi... xD

Je vous remercie tout de même pour vos jolies petits commentaires. Et sachez que je vous embrasse trèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort ! Quoi ? Personne veut de mes bisous ? Ok merci... sympa... ça en ferra plus pour ma n'amour adoré :3

Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisous :3 xD

Attention ! Ce chapitre contient une scène assez... peu recommandable, pour les jeunes et esprit sensible. Comme à mon habitude, pour ce genre de scène, je la signalerai et la mettrai en **gras** , ainsi vous n'aurez qu'à descendre un peu plus bas pour ne pas lire cela, histoire que vous ne soyez pas choqué par ce que vous verrez voir. Même si, normalement, ce n'est pas à moi de préserver votre innocence, enfin bref xD Sert, j'ai limiter les détails, mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ^^ Comme l'a si bien dis Charlemagne ^^ Quoi ? Comment ça, il n'a jamais dis ça ? Vous êtes sûr ? Bon... Bah je passe encore pour un con xD

Merci de votre compréhension ^^

* * *

La légende d'Harkard

Chapitre 25 :

Une impression de déjà vue.

Kard ouvrait lentement les yeux, ayant l'impression qu'il avait dormis des années. Mais malgré son regard d'émeraude grand ouvert, il ne voyait rien. Il faisait noir, il faisait froid et il avait peur... Était-il mort ? Certainement. Il ne voilait pas la face !

-Où suis-je ? Fut sa première question.

Il s'était redressé lentement, mais alors qu'un violent tournis le faisait basculer en arrière, des douce main l'avait réceptionné.

-N'est pas peur mon ange, maman est là.

Kard eut un énorme frisson lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et rassurante de Valka. Il s'était tourné aussitôt vers elle et il avait été étonné de la voir si grande !

-Allez ! Réessayé encore, mon fils ! L'invita cette dernière en souriant.

Pourquoi lui parlait-elle comme ça ? Kard n'était plus un gamin voyons !

-Kard ? Viens ici mon petit dragon !

Tournant son regard vivement face à lui, il eut une nouvelle fois un frisson lorsqu'il vit son père agenouillé non loin. Les bras tendu vers lui et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Kard avait très vite comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir d'enfance. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'avancer, le bébé fit quelque pas hésitant et déséquilibré, avant d'atteindre son père qui avait poussé un cri joyeux tout en soulevant son fils.

-C'est bien mon bonhomme ! Ton père est fier de toi !

* * *

Un énorme flash blanc l'avait aveuglé, pour ensuite remplacer le décor de la maison familial par une vaste prairie dégagé. Kard était maintenant âgé de six ans. Sa tignasse brune avait bien poussé, il ressemblait beaucoup à Harold d'ailleurs.

Malgré la mémoire infaillible du vieux Kard, il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il courait. Le plus jeune, comme s'il avait entendu sa requête, venait de tourner la tête... Pour apercevoir un dragon Vipère qui ne semblait pas très heureux de le voir ici !

-Au secooooouuuuuuurs ! Cria le jeune, aveuglé par ses cheveux dissident.

« _Sérieusement ?! Au secours ? J'étais si peureux quand j'étais gamin ?_ » s'était étonné le Kard adulte.

Par manque de chance, le petit venait de se faire un auto-croche-pied, causant par la suite sa chute. Il s'était aussitôt tourné face au dragon en tendant les mains face à lui, comme pour se protéger de ce montre ! Mais alors qu'il pensait déjà être mort, il sentit contre ses paumes le souffle chaud du Vipère. Le petit brun entrouvrit donc les yeux qui se plantèrent ensuite dans ceux du dragon, qui le fixait d'un air curieux. Kard s'était aussitôt redressé sans rompre le contact visuel. Intriguait par le mouvement de l'humain, le reptile avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, ce qui avait amusé ce dernier. Il n'osait plus bouger maintenant, car le Vipère s'était rapproché légèrement de lui et le reniflait de la tête aux pieds, avant de reporter son attention sur les mains toujours tendu du jeune.

« _Ce dragon me trouve tellement chétif, qu'il n'ose même pas me dévorer..._ » pensa Kard.

Le petit Kard avait déjà touché une peau de dragon, mais ce dernier était déjà à l'état de carpette, il voulait tellement voir ce que ça faisait de... D'en toucher un vrai ! Il imaginait surtout la réaction des autres quand il leur racontera ça ! Il se risquait donc à faire un pas vers lui, tout en détournant le regard. Car si le dragon voulait le dévorer, il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Alors que ces petites mains n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre du museau du Vipère, ce dernier venait de pousser un hurlement déchirant avant de s'écrouler au sol. Le petit brun regardait avec horreur le corps inerte du dragon qui avait une hache planté dans le crâne.

-Fils ! Ça va aller ? Ce fichu démon ne te pas fait de mal j'espère ?

Stoick s'était accroupi devant son jeune garçon qui avait aussitôt fondu en larme.

* * *

Nouveau flash blanc, nouveau décor, nouveau corps. Kard était maintenant âgé de dix ans. Il se trouvait dans l'arène et il était visiblement tard, vue que le soleil était presque couché. Le jeune brun ramassait les quelques haches et épées qui étaient éparpillé sur le sol de l'arène. Il était profondément plongé dans sa corvée, quand une voix vint briser le silence et le faisant sursauter.

-Hé, Karl ?

Le brun coula les yeux au ciel avant de ce tourner vers le nouveau venu.

-C'est Kard ! Pas Karl.

-Oh c'est pareil non ? Se moqua légèrement le jeune qui se trouvait à l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Ça te plairait à toi que je t'appelle Bérik ? Était intervenu une nouvelle voix.

-Tien ! Voilà roussette ! Avait enchaîné Érik.

-Ferme-là le dégarnit.

Émelie venait d'entrée elle aussi dans la caserne, elle avait prétexter qu'elle avait oublié sa dague. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de Kard en lui adressant un regard défiant, le petit chauve ne manqua pas l'occasion de chambrer la rousse.

-Rolala, mais que t'es susceptible toi aussi. Rigola de plus belle Érik, en roulant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux au fait ? Demanda le brun.

-Bah... Je me demandais enfaîte, pour quoi ton père ne te laissait pas participer à l'entraînement ?

-Il dit que je suis trop dangereux pour les autres, et que je vous gênerais plus qu'autre chose. Répondit Kard en empoignant une nouvelle épée.

-Oh... C'est dommage...

-Pourquoi ça ? Tu cherche un nouveau sous-fifre à martyriser ? Demanda la rousse qui revenait avec sa dague.

-Non, non ! Je trouve juste dommage qu'il soit le seul de notre génération à rester sur la touche. Même s'il a que dix ans, il doit savoir se défendre !

-Parce que toi, Érik Perque âgé de quinze ans, tu sais te défendre peut-être ? Pouffa de rire la rousse.

-Sûrement mieux qu'une fille ! Répondit se dernier en tirant la langue.

Érik avait ensuite marqué une petite pause, puis il jongla son regard entre Kard et Émelie.

-Vous savez que vous ferriez un jolie couple tout les deux ?

Alors que Kard venait de rougir de gêne, la rousse elle, s'était retrouvé dans un état de rage indescriptible.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu veux pas non plus que lui tienne la main, ou que je l'embrasse sur la bouche pendant que tu y es ?!

Émelie s'était lancé ensuite à sa poursuite en l'insultant de tout nom, laissant donc seul Kard dans sa gêne qui était fortement visible. Lui il ne dirait pas non à un petit bisous... Surtout qu'elle était assez mignonne cette fille.

« _Hahaha ! Vous en manquez pas une vous deux ! C'était le début d'une grande histoire d'amour ça !_ »

* * *

Il y eu d'autre flash blanc, et Kard revit le jour où ses parents lui avait enfin autoriser à participer à l'entraînement. Non pas sans avoir des mises en garde de la pars de son père, sur son comportement. Il avait revue aussi le fameux jour où il avait tué son premier dragon, il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion de voir tout le royaume scander son nom !

Un nouveau flash fit son apparition et cette fois, ce souvenir il s'en souvenait parfaitement, nul besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse la mémoire. C'était le fameux soir où Émelie avait offert son corps à lui. Et quel doux souvenir... Leurs lèvres brûlantes qui se colle, Les doigts de la rousse qui se mêle à ses cheveux tout en poussant un cri d'extase, les respirations lourdes et chaudes que Kard poussait à chaque coup de reins. Tout était fabuleux... Jusqu'au lendemain où Il dû partir pour sa première mission en tant que chasseur de dragon.

* * *

La vue de Kard se nappa une nouvelle fois d'un drap blanc. Il avait maintenant dix-sept ans et donc, la romance avec Émelie était fini depuis un bon moment. Le souvenir qu'il vivait actuellement était loin d'être un jour oublié ! Il était aux abords d'un village, sur une colline qui lui permettait de tout voir. Il venait sauvagement de retirer la virginité à une pauvre fille et s'était écarté du village, histoire de rechercher sa cible : Un mystérieux dragon noir. Il l'avait trouvé après avoir fait quelque mètre dans la forêt environnante. Le Furie Nocturne s'était posé prêt d'une rivière qu'il regardait avec la plus grande des concentrations, il donnait par moment des petits coups de pattes sur la surface pour attirer des poisons trop curieux qu'il repêchait ensuite à ses côtés en un rien de temps. Mais lorsque qu'une énorme truite avait jailli de l'eau pour frapper le dragon avec sa queue, Kard ne put se retenir de rire. Faisant fuir le dragon à toute vitesse.

* * *

Un autre flash qui fit avancer le temps de quelques années. C'était le fameux soir où Kard était retourné sur Berk pendant la nuit pour voler la dépouille d'Émelie. Allurnite avait assuré qu'il avait un moyen de la ramené à la vie. Ce dernier avait décider de réanimer l'humaine car son ami était mort de chagrin et ça le déprimait de le voir ainsi.

Kard était revenu en vitesse dans la grotte où ils avaient été enterré avec le dragon, n'ayant que ça comme cachette à cette époque. Le dragon était toujours en vie aussi, mais se n'était qu'une question de jours, et encore, on pouvait même parlait d'heure tellement qu'il était mal !

Le brun avait déposé le corps de son amie qui était habillé d'une belle robe blanche, cela la laissé paraître comme une princesse endormie.

-Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Ça va peut-être pas lui plaire, mais tu va devoir lui déchirer sa robe, pour que le trou de son torse soit visible.

Kard déchirait donc le tissue de la robe avec facilité. Il attendit ensuite la suite des instructions.

-Vue qui lui manque un organe, ça risque d'être compliqué... Commenta le dragon en se levant difficilement.

Allurnite s'était placé juste au-dessus du torse d'Émelie, avant de régurgiter une bonne dose de sang dans le trou béant. Le dragon haletait bruyamment suite à cela. Kard regardait attentivement la blessure d'Émelie qui ne réagissait toujours pas au sang du dragon.

-Pourquoi rien n'arrive ? Oh Allurnite ? Pourquoi le trou ne se referme pas ?!

-Du clame dragonné. Tu ne trouve pas qui lui manque quelque chose à ta bipède ?

Kard fixait avec horreur la zone ou il devait s'y trouver un cœur, cœur qu'il avait broyer en mille morceau.

-Il... Il lui faut un cœur ?

-Exacte.

-Très bien ! Attend-moi là deux petites secondes le temps que j'aille...

-Tu ne vas nul-par. Gronda le dragon. On en a un là un cœur.

Allurnite venait de se coucher sur son flan tout en écartant ses pattes, pour laisser l'accesse à son propre cœur.

-Al ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Prend-le, Alukard. Le coupa le Furie. Moi, j'en est plus pour très longtemps...

-Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?!

-Du tout premier dragon alpha jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je dois bien être le premier à avoir sauver deux humains. Déjà qu'un seul c'est un miracle...

-Allurnite ! Il hors de question que je t'arrache le cœur pour la ramener !

-Tu préfère donc passer une vie misérable, dans la solitude et la tristesse, car tu n'a pas voulue faire ce qui devait être fait ? Alukard ? C'est bien toi pourtant qui était censé tuer tout les dragons d'Irlande ?

-Oui, mais c'était avant. Maintenant, j'œuvre pour les aider et les protéger !

-Et tu ne pense pas qu'une femelle fougueuse et dynamique comme elle, te serrait plus utile que ce vieux tas d'écailles que je suis ?

Allurnite marquait un point sur ce coup là ! Kard était déjà connu dans toute l'Irlande et ne pouvait plus se mouvoir comme il le voulait, alors que si Émelie revenait à la vie, elle pourrait être une grande allier ! C'est donc le cœur lourd et les lèvres pincés que Kard avait donné le coup de grâce à son ami, avant de lui prendre le cœur pour le déposer dans le torse de la rousse. Aussitôt l'organe plongé dans le sang du dragon, le liquide rouge s'était mit à bouillir, avant de se solidifier tout en engloutissant le cœur petit à petit.

La rousse s'était réveillé dans les minutes qui on suivie. Elle fut au début perdu et apeuré par l'endroit où elle était, mais ses craintes se sont amoindri lorsqu'elle vit Kard. Elle s'était jeté à son cou en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

-J'ai cru qu'ils allaient en finir avec toi. Dit-elle en blottissant son visage dans les longs cheveux du brun.

-Et moi que jamais je n'allais te revoir.

Ils avaient été surpris l'heure d'après lorsque la voix d'Allurnite avait raisonné dans leur tête. Kard lui était content, alors qu'Émelie pensait devenir folle !

* * *

La vue de Kard se couvrit une nouvelle fois de blanc. Cette fois, il revit le jour de sa pendaison à Berk. Une journée mémorable. Heureusement qu'Émelie avait été là pour sauver Harold avec sa capacité de s'enflammer. Car il n'osait imaginer comment aurait été le monde sans son petit frère...

-Méfie toi Kard, car le jour qu'elle reviendra sur Berk, ce serra pour te tuer.

« _Merci du conseil, Émelie. Mais le destin s'en ai occupé avant elle visiblement._ »

* * *

Un nouveau flash l'aveugla et cette fois, ce souvenir le fit sourire de toute ses dents. C'était un événement qui était passé une semaines après son empoisonnement.

-Kard ? Ton état s'aggrave de jour en jour. S'inquiéta une voix qui semblait doublé par un genre d'écho.

-Comment compte-tu mener une attaque contre, Drago. Si tes propres jambes ne peuvent même plus te porter ? Demanda une autre voix, cette fois-si féminine.

-Si je trépasse. Harold s'occupera de tout. Assura Kard, le souffle court. Allurnite saura quoi faire le moment venu. Et lorsque mon frère serra prêt, il viendra vous contacter.

-Tu va laisser un gamin diriger un guerre, alors qu'il n'arrive même pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs ?! Gronda une troisième voix.

-Je te demanderai de lui faire confiance, le flambeur. Harold est celui qui mènera cette bataille à son terme, ainsi qu'à la victoire ! J'ai fait plusieurs fois des rêves dans ce même genre, et tous se son réaliser jusqu'à présent !

-C'est de la folie ! Hurla la même voix. Nous devrions nous fier à des rêves d'humain malade ?

-Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, c'est ton droit. Mais souvient toi d'une chose...

L'image commença à s'illuminer à le son à se troubler.

-N'oub... pss... sauv... ...mar.

* * *

Kard venait de se réveiller d'un coup, avant d'inspirer et de tousser comme un nouveau née. Il jeta un vague regard autour de lui, mais il ne voyait rien. Encore. Était-il toujours dans une vision ? Ou bien... Était-il aux portes de l'enfer ? Un bruit bien familier lui était parvenu aux oreilles, lui confirmant donc qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Kard se dirigea donc à l'aveugle vers la sortie de cette pièce qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il monta ensuite l'escalier assez abrupte, avant d'atteindre l'étage maison de la montagne.

Il fut surpris de voir l'entièreté de l'endroit qui était rangé, nettoyer et organiser. Combien de temps avait-il comaté au-juste ? La raison de son réveil lui était d'ailleurs toujours inconnue.

-Harold ? Appela le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Allurnite ? Émelie ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Lorsque son regard vert avait passé le rideau aveuglant de du soleil, Kard vit de loin que de la fumée sortait d'entre les arbres à plusieurs endroits.

-J'en connais un qui va se faire tirer les oreilles ! Grommela-t-il.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour pour aller chercher quelque affaire, histoire de ne pas rester nue, il fut étourdit et tomba donc inévitablement de la montagne. Roulant sur le versant de cette dernière, tout en se prenant quelque rocher dans les côtes, il se retrouva en un rien de temps en-bas. Il s'était redresser une fois s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus risque de chute, mais quand il s'était appuyé sur le sol, ses genoux lui firent un mal de chien !

-Aaaah ! Bordel, j'ai maaaaaaal !

Il s'était aussitôt arrêté de parler, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mal ? Il... Il avait mal ? Il avait mal ?! Il se redressa d'un bon pour examiner ses genoux et ses coudes qui étaient effectivement en sang.

-J'ai mal ? Répéta-t-il d'un air surpris et assez confus. Mais comment diable est-ce... Non, non, non. C'est... C'est sûrement psychologique ? Oui c'est ça ! C'est dans ta tête mon pauvre vieux.

Il s'approcha d'un air assuré d'un gros chêne, puis, il frappa dans le tronc de toute ses forces ! Il avait marqué un blanc suite à cette action, avant de hurler à la mort, faisant s'envoler toute la population de volatile perché dans les branche de ce dernier.

-Génial ! Grommela-t-il, la mâchoire serré. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Allurnite ?!

Malgré son appelle, Kard n'eut aucune réponse de la part du dragon. Il se questionna sur son état physique un court instant, avant de focaliser toute son attention sur son corps en général. Sa peau autre fois blanche comme le sel, était redevenu normal...

-Non...

Abattue, Kard fit un pas en arrière sous son état de choque tout en enchaînant avec ceci :

-C'est pas vrai... Ça ne peux pas m'être arriver ?! Et puis... Comment ? Y a sûrement une explication logique ! C'est peut-être le temps que mon corps se ré-habitue à « vivre » Oui ! C'est ça ! Dit-il d'un air convaincue avant de se mettre à rire. Je ne peux pas être redevenu humain tout de même ! Hahahah !

Kard s'était reprit au sérieux, avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois à la recherche de ceux qui faisait des feu de camps dans _sa_ forêt. Même qu'il était nue comme un vers, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de casser quelque mâchoire.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes après, Harold était de retour dans la montagne. Il était partie un moment pour aller récolter quelque douceur fruitière pour son rendez-vous avec Camicazi. Il n'était pas très fort en cuisine, et ce n'était sûrement pas son frère qui lui aurait appris ça d'ailleurs, en vue de la façon qu'il avait de se tenir à table. Sa blessure infligé par la flèche de Flovie avait eu du mal à se refermé, mais maintenant, tout n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

 _-Si seulement Kard voyait comment tu as transformé cet endroit... Pourquoi as-tu tout replacé ? Tu sais combien de temps ça a prit à ton frère pour faire tout ça ?_

-Quelque semaine je présume ?

 _-Tu as tout faux ! Ça lui a prit des années ! Deux, pour être exacte._

-Deux ans ? Pour faire une porcherie pareil ?

 _-Hé ! Notre nid n'était pas un dépotoir non plus !_

-Noooon, bien-sûr que non.

 _-Attention jeune homme ! Je connais ce regard ! Tu as le même que Kard lorsqu'il prenait un malin plaisir à ce moquer de moi, et de mon ignorance dragonesque !_

Harold roula les yeux au ciel tout en continuant d'avancer dans la pièce principale. Il déposa ensuite son sac de vivre sur le lit de son frère, avant de s'y asseoir.

 _-Quand compte-tu attaquer Berk ?_ Demanda soudainement Allurnite.

-Dans une semaine, ou peut-être deux...

 _-Bien... C'est bien..._

-En quoi cela est bien ? Demanda Harold.

 _-Et bien... C'est mieux que si tu passais à l'action dans un moi..._

Le brun s'était contenté de cette simple réponse, étant trop occupé pour s'embêter à comprendre le dragon. Harold se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'antre pour admirer le soleil qui était levé depuis un petit moment.

-Camicazi ne devrais pas tarder...

 _-Tu es sûr qu'elle va venir ? Elle est quand même effrayer par cette endroit je te rappelle._

-Elle viendra. Assura Harold avant de poursuivre. Elle viendra, car elle sait qu'elle est en sécurité avec moi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Confiant sur ses propres parole, Harold avait fait chemin inverse pour s'occuper de quelque petit détail.

* * *

Ça faisait presque une heure que Kard déambulait dans les bois, nue comme un ver. Il n'avait encore croisé personne depuis son dépars, excepté quelque bestiole qui vivait là. Il s'était fait également à l'idée qu'il était redevenu humain, car lorsque les arbres étaient venus à manquer, la peau de Kard n'avait eu aucune réaction étrange... Il avait aussitôt courut en plein milieu de la grande prairie dégagé, avec le sourire aux lèvres ! La chaleur du soleil, la caresse du vent sur son corps tout entier -même s'il le sentait en partie lorsque Allurnite volait, le ressenti n'était clairement pas le même- Tout ça ! Toute ces sensations l'avait manquait ! Il courut encore un moment avant de s'arrêter et de se laisser tomber en arrière. Il appréciait le touché du soleil, ainsi que le bruit du vent qui secouait les branches et les oiseaux qui chantonnaient à cœurs joie, comme pour exprimer un bonheur partagé avec le ressèment ressuscité.

Dix-huit ans qu'il n'avait pas pu apprécier de telle chose. Et il devait se l'avouer... Ça l'avait manqué. Mais alors que le brun fixait le ciel, avec les rayons du soleil qui reflétait l'éclat de ses pupilles couleur amande, des bruits de pas -qui essayait de se faire- passaient non loin de là où il avait fait irruption. Kard se redressa en position assise et se tourna légèrement de profil, pour voir une étrange fillette aux cheveux blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Se demanda-t-il en premier lieu, avant de lui adresser la parole. Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Camicazi s'était immobilisé, rageant au passage sur elle-même de ne pas avoir été assez discrète.

-Oh heu... Je ne fais que passer monsieur. Dit-elle d'un ton pressé que Kard décela facilement.

-Bah tien ! Une gamine qui se balade seule dans ces bois, c'est assez curieux je dois dire.

Kard se leva, puis fit route vers la blonde qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Regard le dans les yeux ! Regarde le dans les yeux ! » Se répétait-elle sans cesse.

-Dis ? Tu n'ai pas au courant qu'il y a un monstre qui habite non loin ? Demanda le brun une fois qu'il fut face à la jeune.

-Heu... Si mais, j'ai une bonne assurance contre tout ces genres de problèmes. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Ha ? Tu m'a l'aire bien-sûre de toi, blondinette.

Camicazi se sentait oppressé face à cette homme, déjà que la situation était gênante, et il n'arrangeait rien en se rapprochant d'elle de plus en plus.

-Si tu veux un conseil. Tu ferrais mieux de retourner à tes champs, avant qu'Alukard ne descende de son perchoirs et qu'il vienne te dévorer !

N'appréciant pas le ton menaçant et moqueur de ce nudiste fou, Camicazi le foudroya du regard, que Kard rendit sans méfiance. Mais Il aurait mieux fait de faire attention au lieu de s'amuser à terrifier cette pauvre Camicazi, ainsi, ça lui aurait évité de se prendre un coup de genoux mal placé. Alors qu'il tombait au sol, la jeune blonde avait pris ses jambes à son coups.

-Sa... loprie... Murmura faiblement le brun qui se tenait les bijoux de famille.

C'était qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte en plus ! Quelque minutes passèrent, puis, il eut une petite visite d'une vielle connaissance. Un lapin, qui ne semblait pas être très contente, à en juger par l'air sérieux du rongeur et de par ses pattes qui tapotaient le sol.

-Tien ! Salue toi ! Toujours vivant à ce que je vois ! Tu m'en veux plus trop j'espère ? Tu sais, j'ai mal calculé ma force l'autre jour. Et puis, c'est faut ce que j'ai dis, hein ! J'aaaaadooore caresser les petites boules de poils comme TOOOOIIII !

Le petit rongeur venait de mordre Kard jusqu'à l'os ! Quelle idée aussi de tendre sa main à un lapin qui était en froid avec lui ?! Le dévoreur de doigt avait lâché prise après quelque seconde qui avait paru des heures pour Kard, et s'était retiré pour retourner à ses affaires de lapin.

Avant que Kard ne puise bouger sans problème, il fit un rapide point sur ce qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant. Lui, le grand Alukard ! Mangeur-d'enfant, violeur de vierge et autre surnom que les humains lui avait trouvé, venait de se faire ridiculiser par une gamine et un lapin ?! S'il doutait encore ne serrai-ce qu'un peu sur le fait qu'il était de nouveau humain, là, il était fixé. Kard reprit donc sa route en quête des responsables qui avaient allumé plusieurs feux de camps dans le bois. Non pas sans boiter ou frotter son doigt douloureux.

Il trouva sans souci ses cibles, plusieurs groupes d'hommes en armure étaient dispatché ici et là, et tous portaient la même tenu. C'était étrange d'ailleurs... Dissimulé derrière des broussailles, Kard se demandait comment il allait faire pour les faire déguerpir... Ou au moins pour en apprendre un minimum sur eux ! Il avait bien pensé à un plan qui consistait à foncer dans le tas, mais en vue de l'équipement des hommes, il avait vite abandonné cette idée. Mais par chance, un homme s'était séparé de son escouade pour venir s'isoler et se soulager non loin de la position du brun. Kard attendit que l'homme soit en position de faiblesse (le cul à l'air) pour faire son apparition. Sans crier garde, il le fit tomber à la renverse et donc, dans sa propre merde. Il plaça aussitôt une main sur la bouche de ce dernier pour qu'aucun son n'en ne puise en sortir.

-Bonjour mon brave. Excusez mes façons pour le moins brutal, mais je devais faire ça pour que nous puissions être en tête à tête. J'ai quelque question à te poser et tu va y répondre comme un gentil petit garçon.

Avait-il murmuré d'un ton étrangement calme, calme qui était d'autant plus inquiétant que s'il aurait été menaçant. L'homme acquiesça sans discuter.

-Tu m'envoie ravis ! Bon. Déjà, première question : D'où est-ce que vous venez tous ? J'ai jamais vue un tel bordel dans _mon_ bois depuis que j'y habite.

L'homme avait essayé de répondre, mais avec la bouche obstruée par la main de son preneur d'otage ça n'aidait pas.

-Répond simplement en hochant la tête. Est-ce que vous venez de Berk, ou bien même d'Irlande ?

Kard reçut une réponse négative.

-Un groupe d'homme comme vous, doivent sûrement avoir un endroit où dormir ? Est-ce vous occupez Berk ?

Voyant l'air hésitant de son otage, le brun fronça le regard et il eut donc sa réponse qui était bien évidement positive.

-Bien... C'est bien... Donc, vous êtes peut-être des voisins alors ? Des anglais peut-être ?

Nouvelle acquiescement.

-Trèèès bien. Une dernière maintenant. Est-ce qu'une certaine Maria est avec vous ? Une femme, rousse, avec un caractère biiiiiiien trempé ?

L'interrogé fit oui de la tête avec empressement. Kard avait étiré un sourire satisfait face à sa réussite et par rapport à ce qu'il avait apprit. Mais alors que son otage se disait qu'il était sauvé, car il avait répondue à toute les questions, il fut empalé par sa propre lame que le brun avait réquisitionné.

Kard s'emparait ensuite des vêtements et de l'amure de sa victime, pour ensuite s'en-aller rejoindre Berk à grand pas.Vêtue comme il était, personne ne se douterait de qui il était. Si le contraire se passait, il en serrait le premier étonné.

* * *

Entre temps, Camicazi était arrivée à destination. Elle était morte d'inquiétude de se trouver là, et l'histoire avec ce pervers nudiste ne la rassurait pas. Qui pouvait lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi ? Personne ! Peut-être va-t-il débarquer avant qu'Harold n'arrive, et qu'elle finira dans un bordel, pour se faire tripoter par tout les salopards du monde...

Mais alors que Camicazi commençait à trouver le temps long, Harold venait d'apparaître de nul par et la fit sursauter en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Bonjour Gente dame. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Reconnaissant la voix douce et joueuse d'Harold, Camcazi s'était retenu de lui coller un pain en pleine tronche et se contenta de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Ta maîtresse t'a retardé ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai que toi voyons.

Camicazi roula les yeux au ciel, comme si elle doutait de la franchisse d'Harold. Ils auraient pu se dévorer des yeux encore longtemps, mais un soupir venant de la blonde le fit réagir. Il prit donc sa belle dans ses bras, pour ensuite sauter sur des rochers un peu plus haut sur le versant de la montagne, jusqu'à arriver en haut. Camicazi se sentait mal de se trouver si prêt de ce lieu, et si Alukard sortait tout à coup pour leur découper la tête ? Harold la laissa ensuite descendre et ouvrit la marche, tout en lui tenant la main, car il voyait que sa petite-amie n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille.

-Harold ? Tu es sûr de toi là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce qu'on t'as racontée sur ce lieu n'est pas entièrement vrai.

-Mais il y en a une autre qui n'est pas fausse donc ? En conclu la blonde en resserrant son emprise sur la main d'Harold.

-Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, Cami. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Moi vivant, je préfère prendre des milliers de coups, au lieu que tu t'en prenne ne serrai-ce qu'un seul.

-Merci, Harold. T'es un amour.

Ils s'étaient frayé un chemin dans une étroite crevasse, pour finalement arriver dans ce qui semblait à un séjour de maison... Mais dans une montagne...

-Tu voulais voir où je vivais depuis deux ans ? Et bien... Voilà.

Camicazi avait fait quelque pas tout en étant muette. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Même que cette endroit ne valait pas une maison, il avait un certain charme et était assez cosy, si on oubliait que le mobilier se limitait à une table en pierre avec des sortes de tabourets, des établis construits à même la montagne, et un lit fait également de roche. Mais ce dernier avait tout de même le confort qu'on recherchait d'un vrai lit. L'armature était juste un peu plus dure. Harold trouvait ça bizarre que sa petite-amie n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Est-ce que sa « maison » était aussi moche que ça ?

-Cami ? Est-ce...

Mais il n'avait eu le temps de finir que la blonde se tournait vers lui, les yeux pétillant et pleins de larmes.

-Harold ! Cet endroit est magnifique ! Tu ne m'avais pas menti...

-Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. Répondit le brun avec un sourire.

 _-Encore heureux qui lui plaît ! Ça aurait été stupide d'avoir tout changé pour qu'une femelle vienne et dise : Oh lala, c'est d'un mauvais goût ! Non mais..._

Harold avait légèrement rigolé en entendant son ami grogner, comme d'habitude. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Camicazi qui ne savait pas ou donner de la tête, tellement que la pièce était pleine de babiole et d'outils en tout genre.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Fit Harold en rigolant et en se plaçant face à elle. Est-ce que tu as fait bon voyage ?

La blonde se posa sur le lit et se mit à rire sans raison apparente.

-Le voyage en lui-même c'est plutôt bien passé. Il y a juste eu cet homme étrange...

Harold s'était assis juste à côté d'elle pour l'écouter attentivement, car ça devait valoir le coup d'entendre la suite, vue comment elle rigolait sans parvenir à se contrôler.

-Un homme étrange tu dis ? J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien fait, sinon je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières !

-Aucune inquiétude. Il avait beau être étrange, il ne semblait pas si méchant que ça... Il était juste dans une étrange tenu... En claire, il était aussi nue qu'un ver...

-Un homme nue dans les bois ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça ! Rigola Harold.

 _-C'était arrivé quelque fois à ton frère lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il se débarrassait de ses vêtements et il allait courir dans les bois pour faire fuir les intrus. Le plus souvent, il faisait ça en poussant de drôle de gloussements et des cris tout aussi étrange... Je crois que, par moment, ton frère n'avait pas la lumière à tout les étages..._

-Mais comment tu as fait pour venir ici sans qu'il te suive ?

-Tu sais, j'ai souvent dans arguments... Frappant...

-Non ? T'as mis une raclée à ce pauvre diable ?

-Bah... Il était insistant, malgré que je lui confirmais que j'irais bien... J'ai donc opté pour... Une réponse plus convaincante... Je l'ai frapper là où mon père m'a toujours dis de frapper un homme, quand celui-ci est lourd et insistant...

-Je le plain le pauvre... Tu n'as pas dû y aller de main mort je présume ? Vue que tu n'as pas été suivi. En avait conclu le brun en souriant.

-Que veux-tu ? Je me sentais oppressé et mal-alaise face à ce type... Je n'allais pas lui donner une petite claque ou juste le repousser indéfiniment...

* * *

Quand Kard était arrivé à Berk, il avait eu du mal à reconnaître ce royaume qui était autre fois si débordant de vie et de joie. Il souriait comme un diable de derrière son casque en fer noir. Le malheur, la pauvreté, la tristesse émanaient désormais ici ! Toute ces sensations lui faisait chaud au cœur. Sur la route, alors qu'il était le nez pointé vers les tours du château, il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Cette personne fit tomber un sac en jurant, Kard s'était aussitôt empressé de le ramasser. Mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de la personne, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Merci, vous êtes bien aimable par rapport à tout vos amis.

Ces yeux verts... Ces cheveux roux tressé... C'était Flovie qui était face à lui et le moins qu'il puise dire, c'était qu'elle avait bien changé en deux ans. Tout comme Harold. Alors que la rousse avait récupéré son sac, elle trouvait ce soldat bizarre de la fixer comme ça sans rien dire.

-Est-ce que vous avez un problème ? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement agacé par le mutisme de l'homme.

-Heu, non, non. Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. J'espère ne pas avoir gâché votre bouffe en faisant tomber le sac ?

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Répondit Flovie en souriant. Un peu de terre sur de la nourriture n'a jamais tué personne, hein ?

-Je n'vous le fait pas dire.

Kard s'excusa une énième fois, avant de reprendre sa route à grandes enjambées.

* * *

Flovie trouva le comportement de ce type, étrange. Et puis, sa manière de parler ne lui était pas inconnue... Même si cette dernière était dissimulé derrière un casque... Elle haussa les épaules après un court instant et se dirigea vers la maison d'Astrid. Elle avait prévu de passer une journée entre fille et d'aller se balader dans le bois, avec elle et Ingrid. Flovie aurait bien proposé à Kognedure de se joindre à elles, mais connaissant son côté garçon-manqué, son refus était assuré.

Arrivant prêt de la demeure ou résidait la jeune Hofferson, Flovie avait entendu des bruits suspect de l'extérieur. Des bruits... Qui lui remémorait les souvenirs affreux des autres chasseurs, qui avaient prit un malin plaisir à la faire passer pour une catin ! Elle rentra donc dans la maison, en enfonçant la porte à grand coup de pied. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte,

 **des cris d'extases -très très exagérés, voir même par moment simulé, plaintif et par moment significateur de douleur- d'Astrid était perceptible dans toute la maison, suivi de râle d'homme qui semblait par contre prendre son pied, par rapport à la jeune femme.**

Flovie avait gravi aussitôt les marches, le plus vite possible.

 **Se laissant guider par les cris de détresse et de douleur de son amie.** Elle arriva face à ce qui semblait être une chambre à coucher.

 **-Non ! J'vous en pris ! Arrêtez !**

 **-Ferme là ! Cria la voix masculine, suivit d'un son qui ressemblait à une baffe. Toute des chiennes en manque d'expérience à ce que je vois, dans ce patelin ! En même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à grand chose, venant d'une gamine qui serrait devenu vielle fille à force d'être enfermé chez-elle !**

Étrangement, les cris avaient cessé et on pouvait entendre les lattes du lit grincer sous le poids, sûrement plus qu'imposant de l'homme. Puis, le souffle court, Flovie enfonça la porte de cette pièce avec son fameux coup de pied ! Ne supportant pas d'attendre une seconde de plus. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme qui venait de remettre le bas de son armure. Il avait le visage en partie couvert de sang et de sueur, mais Flovie ne voulait pas savoir à qui les taches rouge appartenaient. Elle dégaina aussitôt son épée et menaça l'homme avec.

-Dégage d'ici, avant que je ne coupe ce que fait de toi un homme ! Même si ton acte te qualifie plus d'un monstre !

-Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? Mademoiselle Flovie, hein ?

-Ryker ! Je ne le répéterais pas trois fois : Dégage d'ici !

Ryker venait de lever les mains, signe qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennui. Il ramassa le reste de son armure, ses épées, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce en sifflotant, tandis que Flovie était déjà au chevet d'Astrid.

-Astrid ? Hé ! Astrid ? Tu m'entend ma belle ?

-Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà ! Cracha le chauve moustachu. Remarque, ça ne m'étonne même pas, elle était aussi bonne à rien que toi au lit. Même si, je t'avouerais, les petits cris de souris que tu poussais quand mon frère te labourait, étaient mille fois plus excitant que ceux de cette catin qui hurle à la mort alors que je l'avais à peine touché. Tsss. Les vierges, j'te jure.

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé quelque chose, Ryker ? Cracha la rousse d'un air menaçant, sans pour autant lui faire face.

-Méfies toi, rouquine ! Menaça-t-il, le dos tourné et une main fermement accroché à la poignée. Car tu es sur ma liste de visite, dans ce patelin. Ton « bon Roi » as eu la gentillesse de ma donner une liste faite des plus beau morceaux du royaume, et je me demande comment d'aussi jolies filles peuvent être aussi mole. Peut-être est-ce comme l'hydromel ? Il y a des bonnes années et des moins bonnes.

-DÉGAGE !

Flovie venait d'envoyé son épée à juste quelque centimètre du visage du chauve, elle aurait visé un tout petit plus à droite, c'était la tête qu'elle touchait. Mais au lieu que du sang ne se répande sur le sol, c'est un partie de ses longues moustaches qui c'était écrasé entre les pieds du chauve. Ryker ne chercha pas à défendre sa pilosité meurtrie et se dirigea vers la sortie, tout en jurant de se venger plus tard !

-Tss ! Pauvre con va. Grogna la rousse en se mettant de nouveau à genoux face à Astrid.

La blonde ouvrit faiblement les yeux, son regard était terrifié et semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fait pas, cet espèce de chauve à demi moustachu est partie. Il ne te ferra plus rien, Astrid. Tenta-t-elle de dire d'un ton rassurant et protecteur.

La jeune fille dénudé se mit aussitôt à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Flovie était bien placé pour compatir à sa douleur, elle avait quasiment vécu la même chose... Sauf qu'elle, elle n'en avait que quelque brique de souvenir, et ça suffisait à la réveiller en sursaut la nuit. D'instinct, Flovie avait rapprochait la tête d'Astrid contre elle pour la réconforter. Tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortante et des promesses de vengeance.

-Heureusement que tu es arrivée, Flovie... Je n'aurais pas supportée la vie après ça, toute seule...

La rousse l'avait aidé à se relever et à prendre la direction de la salle d'eau pour qu'elle enlève l'odeur infecte du sang qui couvrait tout son entre jambe, mais aussi la sensation immonde des baisés et de la transpiration de Ryker.

* * *

Kard était devant une porte, porte qui se trouvait dans le château de Drago. Il hésitait à frapper, ou alors à rentrer directement, mais c'est lorsque ses oreilles attentifs entendirent des vagues sanglots qu'il prit la décision d'entrer.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez, pour entrer ici sans mon consentement ?! Cria Émelie avec une voix briser.

-Excusez-moi, votre altesse. Mais entendre une femme pleurer à chaude larme me fend le cœur, et je ne peux rester insensible à ça et il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que tout ce passe bien, pour vous... Mademoiselle Béroux.

Émelie dressa soudainement le regard, intrigué par ce garde qui venait de prononcer son vrai nom de famille. Elle serra les poings et se jeta à son cou aussitôt ! Elle se souleva du sol sans difficulté, déjà qu'avec le sang d'Allurnite tout était plus simple, mais avec la colère en plus, ça facilitait encore plus les choese.

-Qui. Es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, la mâchoire serré. Un larbin-tueur, de Viggo peut-être ? Ce petit trou du cul ne perd rien pour attendre ! Si il croit qu'il suffit de m'envoyer un beau parleur pour me rendre plus docile, il se trompe !

-Ém... Fait pas la conne... C'est moi... C'est Ka... Kard. Avait faiblement réussi à dire le brun, à causse de la prise de la rousse.

-Kard ?

Elle le lâcha aussitôt et lui enleva son casque pour, effectivement, voir le visage du brun. Mais alors que Kard s'attendait à être roué de bisous sous le coup de la joie, ce fut juste un coup de poing à l'abdomen qu'il reçu de la par de la rousse, qui semblait ne pas être de bonne humeur...

-Je peux savoir... Ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Espèce de tête de dragon avarié ?

* * *

Reviews ? Pour l'amour vache ? Pour le Drama ? Pour le Daramak ? Pour les intrigues ? Pour les rêves de kard ? Pour la pauvre moustache de Ryker ? xD

Laisse-moi tes impressions sur le chapitre et ce que tu attends pour le prochain, voir si vos théories son exacte ;) :P Bisous mes agneaux :3

Allez ! à la semaine prochaine ! :P


	27. N'oubpsssauvmar

Deadlyfury :

Heureux de voir que le viol t'aies plus autant que ça x) Il t'a plu ce chapitre ? Bah, je pense que celui-là va beaucoup te plaire ;) Comment je le sais ? C'est mon p'tit doigt que me l'a dis *roule les yeux au ciel* Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ;) J'ai rigolé tout le long xD Il faut que je pense à m'enregistrer entrain de les lires, juste pour que je me vois rire comme un con x) Je vais pas m'attarder et faire simple. J'ai compris que ce chapitre t'a beaucoup plu et qu tu en veux plus. (J'ai hate de voir leur petite conversation à tous les deux !  
J'ai hâte de voir la réaction d'Harold quand il apprendra pour son frère.  
J'ai hâte de voir Flovie faire des siennes et crever.  
J'ai hâte de voir le viol Asker et Floggo... xDDDD  
J'ai hâte de voir des morts.  
J'ai hâte de voir... À nouveau le cul d'Harold.  
J'ai hâte de voir des ébats Emelie et Kard... ( WHY NOT ?! )  
J'ai hâte de voir... Camicazi mourir. ( OUAIS AUSSI POURQUOI PAS ?! BAD END J'TE RAPPELLE :P )  
J'ai hâte de voir des viols.  
Du sang.  
Encore des morts.  
Bref, du DRAAAAAMAAAAAA. )

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus x)

Bonne lecture n'amour et a la semaine prochaine ;)

Bisous, ton cher et tendre mari :*

Little Sayuri :

Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon domaine, les flashback ! x) On en apprend, oui, mais je rajoute encore et plus de mystère ! C'est tellement marrant de voir vos réactions après xD Notamment pour : N'oublie pas sauver mar. x) C'est, je crois, le plus gros mystère de ma fic pour le moment (sauf n'amour qui a découvert le poteau-rose assez facilement... Encore bravo à elle :P) Du coup, vous m'avez donné un nom pour ce nouveau « perso » Je vais l'appeler Mar xD Il lui va bien en plus je trouve x) Kard qui vient d'entre les morts et... PAF ! Une chute ! Un coup de pied dans les roubignoles, le lapin qui vient lui dévorer un doigt et Émelie qui lui en fout une et on sait pas pourquoi xD Il aurait mieux fait de rester mort je crois x) Alors promis ! Pro-mis ! Odel Passo mourra... Mais pas maintenant, ça serrait trop tôt voyons :P Laissons-le vivre encore un chapitre ou deux de plus, puis après... Coupe-coupe ! xD

Bonne lecture à toi Lili ^^

LittleTooth :

Mon dieu... Entre tes reviews et celle de n'amour, je me demande c'est la quelle des deux la plus expressive xD Si tu savais comme je rigole comme un mongole en les lisant xD Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme ^^ Je suis content de voir que les flashback t'ont tous plu ^^ Et sérieusement... Vous vous êtes passé le mot avec Lili ? Vous avez posé la même question : C'est qui « mar » ? Hahahaha xD Alors, histoire de dissiper la confusion, sache que celui qui a des problème réseau (N'oub...pss...sauv...mar) C'est Kard x) Et aussi, il n'y a pas une, mais trois voix inconnues ! Et pour répondre d'avance, non, ce n'est ni Allurnite, ni Émelie x) Haha ! Mystère et boule de gomme ! En tout cas, je souris et je rigole toujours autant que je lis tes pavés indéfinissables xD Mais continue comme ça, je les adores :3

Bonne lecture Petite dent adoré ^^

Ps :J'attends mon Fanart, moi :P

Le Poussin Fou :

La revanche du lapin ! Ça pourrait être le titre d'un film de kung-fu xD Le passif ? Camicazi était rouge tomate et Kard s'en amusait ce sadique xD Mais c'est vrai que les réunions doivent être cool avec eu x) Tu veux la mort de Ryker, alias, le demi-moustachu ? Je note ;)

Bonne lecture à toi ^^

8Accountkiller8 :

Tu es folle, c'est officielle xD Toi et ta bande de feux-follets xD Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon état de santé, je vais très très bien :P Et non, ce n'est pas la fatigue qui m'a fait écrire le viol d'Astrid xD Là, j'étais soft dans ma tête x) Et le :Meme si au début s'était plutôt elle la violeuse (finalement, justice est rendu...) Tu m'as tuée xD J'étais plié en deux ! x) Kard est assez particulier, alors parler avec une « gamine » alors qu'il est nue comme un ver, c'est le cadet de ses souci xD Flovie en barbier... ça sonne tellement bien xD Et puis le coup de grâce... La masterKard... Sais-tu que t'as réussi à me faire pleurer de rire ? Moi ? J'ai pas pleuré depuis des milliers d'années moi xD Et redécouvert les joies des yeux qui pique x)

Merci pour cette reviews incroyablement grande (tu dépassera jamais Deadly ou LittleTooth, mais ça fait plaisir quand même :P) Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Timothe :

Est-ce que le couple (Harold&Flovie) va se reformer ? Je ne sais pas... Certain apprécie beaucoup le couple Harold&Camicazi ^^ Mais c'est vrai que ce couple me manque :) Pourquoi tant de violence de la part d'Émelie ? C'est peut-être sa manière de dire bonjour, qui sait ? x)

bonne lecture à toi ^^

HELLO ! Vous avez vu ? Hein ?! Vous avez vue ?! Je publie et il est même pas minuit ! :D Champagne ! *pop !* Bon ne pardons pas de temps. Un gros merci à vous toutes et à vous tous d'être là (oui, je fais passé les filles en première et alors ? Des réclamations peut-être ? *sort sa hache* Non ? J'aime mieux ça xD)

Un ééééééénorma merci à Sayuri pour m'avoir aidé pour la musique. Oui, oui, y a une musique dans ce chapitre ^^ Je sais que vous aimez ça ;D

Un groooooooooooos bisous au forum L'univers de Dragons. Je vous aime bande de malade :3

Et mille et une excuse à Mademoiselle Maurane qui n'a pas voulu laisser de Reviews car je n'ai pas répondu la semaine dernière... Il était 6H du matin momo... Le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je me serrais couché pas avant 8H xD

Bisous mes petits amoureux du Dramaaaaaaaaaa ! Je vous z'aime tous ! « surtout toi n'amour, mais c'est normal après tout :3) ET JE VOUS DIS À LA SEMAINE PROOOOOOOOOCHAINE !

Pirates of the Caribbean - Davy Jones's theme church organ (seulement la première partie de la musique, celle qui est calme ^^)

Vulkain Tokyo Ghoul - 『Unravel』 (Full French ver.)

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre 26 :

N'oub...pss...sauv...mar

(J'avais pas d'idée xD)

* * *

Après les nombreuses excuses qu'Émelie avait présenté à Kard suite à son acte non-réfléchi, celle-ci demanda ensuite des explications ! Ce que le brun tenta d'offrir au maximum, car même lui était assez confus. Il lui parla aussi d'autre détail, comme la présence de groupe homme armé, mais Émelie le coupa, lui disant qu'elle était déjà au courant de cela.

-Kard ? Je ne te blâme pas mais... Tu te rend compte que ça fait déjà la deuxième fois que tu ressuscite ? Les dieux vont finir par descendre des cieux pour venir te chercher à force !

-Peut-être qu'ils ne souhaitent pas me voir arriver chez-eux ? Qui sait... ?

-Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Alors que la conversation commençait à s'amoindrir, Kard avait proposé à Émelie de sortir un petit moment. Après tout, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de discuter, sans avoir de restriction à causse d'un mari ou d'un frère ? Émelie, bien qu'un peu réticente au début, avait finalement accepté après que Kard lui ait promis que tout se passerait bien. Même qu'elle craignait la tournure des choses s'il était découvert, elle lui fit confiance. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire non à ce regard charmeur et à la fois suppliant que le Kard lui adressait, tout en faisant légèrement la moue. Elle lui pria tout de même de remettre son casque, ainsi, il passera incognito.

Ils se baladèrent un long moment dans les couloirs du château, sans croiser âme qui vive. Kard commençait à cuir sous son casque et s'il ne l'enlevait pas dans les secondes qui venaient, il allait regretter profondément de ne plus être immortel et son insensibilité à la chaleur aussi. Émelie lui proposa donc d'aller dans la chapelle qui se trouvait entre ces murs. Argumentant sur le faits qu'il y faisait toujours frais là-bas, elle avait ajouté ceci :

-J'y allais souvent lors des fortes chaleurs, avant. Alors tu peux me croire, je sais de quoi je parle.

Même que Kard n'était pas un grand croyant, il n'allait pas refuser un peu de fraîcheur, même si pour ça il devait poser les pieds dans cette endroit. Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du château pour atteindre une petite coure aéré. Le soleil tapait à plein à cette heure là ici. Émelie ne traîna pas pour la traversée en se cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils se retrouvèrent devant deux grandes portes de bois qui semblaient fermé à clef. Mais alors qu'Émelie s 'apprêtait de dire à Kard de la laisser faire, ce dernier avait essayé de l'enfoncer en donnant un coup d'épaule dans ces dernières. Il avait vite regretté ce geste idiot, quand il eu l'impression que son épaule s'était enfoncé en elle-même.

-Bah alors ? Le grand Alukard n'arrive plus à ouvrir une porte fermé ? Se moqua Émelie.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle !Répondit-il en se tenant l'épaule.

Émelie fut beaucoup plus maline que Kard. Comme il avait été dis, les portes « semblaient » être fermé à clef, donc il était possible quelle soit ouvertes... Et elles l'étaient... Kard se sentit bien bête en voyant la rousse ouvrir la porte en actionnant simplement la poignée... Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vue, sinon ils se serraient posaient des questions. Pénétrant dans la grand salle, Kard ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour enlever la quasi totalité de l'armure en fer. Il se retrouva donc dans une simple tunique qui était imprégné de sueur.

-La vache ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir carbonisé dans cette cage !

-Encore ? Dis donc, je vais finir par croire que tu aime mourir à force. Dit-elle en passant à sa hauteur.

-C'est peut-être toi qui me porte la poise ? Va savoir !

-Mais non, c'est ridicule voyons. Protesta-t-elle.

-Bah... Si on regarde bien... Tu viens me voir, je meurs...

-C'est qu'une coïncidence enfin ! Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne serrais pas une sorte de veuve-noir ? Vue que tout ceux que tu aime finisse par mourir ?

Ce que venait de dire Kard venait de la toucher en plein cœur. Elle s'en était déjà suffisamment voulue de tout ça et elle en avait sûrement pas besoin d'en reparler. Le brun, s'apercevant de sa gaffe, tenta de se pardonner, mais la rousse lui demanda froidement de la lâcher si il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui refasse le portail. Kard se mordit d'autan plus les lèvres quand il la vit partir prêt d'un vitrail représentant un passage dans la bible. Même qu'elle l'avait menacé, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement ! Mais il comptait bien garder une distance raisonnable, histoire de ne pas attiser la fureur d'Émelie ! Regardant hâtivement autour de lui, il vit qu'un orgue se trouvait dans un coin de la salle et s'y était dirigé sans attendre.

Lors de ses aventures en quête de dragon, une jeune fille -qu'il avait sauvée des griffes d'un Gronk- de son âge d'époque (environ dix-huit ans) lui avait apprit à jouer d'un instrument semblable. Un piano. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le son de ce dernier, et quand la jeune et jolie fille s'était mise à pianoté ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noirs, un frisson avait parcourue son corps tout entier. Lors que la jeune avait donné lui avait des leçons, ça s'annonçait mal. Kard avec la délicatesse et la douceur d'un ours qui essayer de tenir un crayon dans son énoooooorme patte. Mais à force de persévérance, il avait réussi à apprendre quelque truc.

Une fois arrivé à l'orgue, Kard prit place sur le banc, avant de mettre toute son attention sur l'instrument. Passant ses doigts sur chacune des touches du clavier, il se fit un rapide rappelle des notes. **Do. Ré. Mi. Fa. Sol. La. Si.** Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver au bout. Puis, il se mit à jouer une douce mélodie qu'Émelie avait reconnu tout de suite. La musique de son pendentif. Pendentif qu'Érick lui avait offert comme cadeau de mariage et qu'elle avait ensuite donné à Kard avant son dépars pour l'Angleterre.

 **Première musique jusqu'à 1:30 à répété jusqu'à ce que Kard arrête de jouer... Ou jusqu'à ce que vous en ayez mare xD**

Émelie se tourna lentement vers Kard, qui baladait habillement ses mains sur les multiples touches du clavier. Ce dernier lui avait adressé un regard vif, histoire de voir si son petit manège avait eu l'effet escompté. Et que ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir approcher à pas lent vers lui. Elle était venu jusqu'à ses côté et avait prit place sur le banc, avant de regarder Kard jouer comme s'il avait fait de l'orgue toute sa vie. Il semblait lui même ému par la musique qu'il jouait.

Émelie venait de caler sa tête sur l'épaule non blessé de Kard, avant de fermer les yeux sous son masque pour apprécier d'avantage la musique, le brun s'était également blotti contre elle et après quelque seconde supplémentaire, il avait arrêté de jouer, réveillant aussitôt Émelie de sa transe. Malgré son masque et sa capuche, elle sentait facilement le souffle doux et chaud de son amant contre elle. Il appréciait sûrement d'être caler contre elle. la rousse remuait ensuite pour finir par se redresser. Kard fit de même et l'observa un moment, avant la voir faire un soubresaut suivi d'un frisson.

Avait-elle froid ? Kard eut vite sa réponse, quand il vit deux fins traits rouges couler le long du cou de son amie. Agissant par pure curiosité -même s'il savait ce qu'il se passait derrière ce masque sans expression- il avait saisie délicatement les extrémités de la pièce de porcelaine pour lui retirer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la voix d'Émelie légèrement tremblante à causse des larmes. Imagine si quelqu'un rentre et nous...

Kard avait placé son index sur ses lèvres rouges fraise, avant de poursuivre.

-Chuuuuuut... Ne t'en fait pas... Murmura-t-il d'une voix calme. Si quelqu'un arrive, je n'aurais qu'à m'enfuir par l'un des vitraux. Mais là, en l'occurrence, nous ne somme que tous les deux...

Il déposait ensuite le masque sur l'orgue puis, il avait rabattue avec lenteur la capuche d'Émelie. Même que son visage était en partie couvert de sang à causse de ses pleures, il était toujours aussi beau. Angélique. Pure. Séduisant. Irrésistible. Kard frôla du bout des doigts la peau douce et froide de son amie, lui faisant avoir un autre frisson.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? Demanda-t-elle, amusé par le geste de son ami.

-Si tu savais... Comme tu m'a manqué...

Préférant les actes que les mots, il venait de coller ses lèvres aux siennes qui semblaient l'appeler depuis qu'il les avait vue. Émelie fut au début raid comme un pique, elle ne s'attendait pas à... ça... Même si elle avait prié mentalement pour qu'il le fasse. Elle reprit vite le contrôle d'elle même et de ses émotions pour rendre le baisé à Kard avec d'autant plus de passion et de fougue qu'il ne lui en donnait déjà.

Mêlant ses doigts à ses long cheveux brun, Émelie entrouvrit les lèvres pour intensifier le plaisir que lui procurait leur baisé. Kard avait fait de même de son côté, tout en glissant ses mains dans ses long cheveux bouclés et cuivrés. Cette dernière le fit basculé en arrière pour ensuite se placer sur lui, avant de l'embrasser de plus belle.

-Ém... ? Parvient-il à dire entre deux baisé. Ce n'est peut-être pas... convenable de faire ça... dans la maison de... dieu ?

Elle arrêta un court instant de l'embrasser pour le regarder avec désir et une passion ardente dans ses yeux.

-Tien ? Voilà que tu t'inquiète du jugement d'un homme qui n'existe pas ? Dit-elle calmement, tout en baladant deux doigts d'une manière sensuelle sur le haut de Kard.

-Qui n'existe pas ? Mais je pensais que t'étais une adepte de toute ces conneries ? S'était étonné le brun.

-Oh non pitié. J'ai juste fait ça pour faire plaisir à mes parents voyons ! Rigola-t-elle ouvertement. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis trompée... Il y a bien un dieu dans se monde... Et sais-tu ce que je lui dis à ce dieu ?

-Non ? Répondit-il naïvement.

Émelie se baissa lentement vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque mots qui le fit sourire. Suite a son annonce plutôt attrayante et plus qu'alléchante, Kard effleurait de ses lèvres celle de la rousse qui étaient bouillantes, avant de les dévorer complètement. Après un baisé torride et passionné échangé, Émelie s'était redressé avant de s'occuper à défaire le lacet de son corset. Elle en fut vite débarrassé grâce à l'aide de Kard qui s'était également dressé pour l'assister. La rousse le poussa une nouvelle fois dos au banc, ce qui le fit rire, amusé de la situation et l'initiative de son amante.

Émelie fit ensuite glisser sa robe de sur ses épaules et de sa poitrine, l'exposant à l'air avant de replier le vêtement au niveau de son ventre. Kard en avait profité pour remonter la partie inférieur de la robe, pour apercevoir finalement ces douces cuisses d'un blanc semblable à la neige. Il les caressa avec une telle délicatesse, qu'Émelie en eu un frisson et s'en mordit les lèvres.

Roulant le basin contre lui pour piment un peu les chose, Kard avait eu un frisson quant il sentit des mains se glisser sous son haut pour venir toucher son torse. Elles s'étaient ensuite diriger plus bas pour abaisser son vêtement inférieur. Kard s'était redressé soudainement, pour ensuite enlacer le corps de son amante et pour coller ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle avait gémit suite à cette acte assez inattendue, avant de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle lui mordit ensuite l'oreille avec douceur, avant de descendre ses lèvres et sa langue par la même occasion sur son cou. La rousse se raidit ensuite en basculant sa tête en arrière tout en poussant un cri d'extase.

* * *

-Ce que t'a fait ce type est impardonnable !

Flovie ainsi qu'Astrid avaient rejoint Ingrid chez elle, cette dernière avait tout de suite sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, surtout quand elle avait vue sa meilleure amie couverte de bleu. Elles ne puent lui cacher longtemps la vérité. Et la brun fut pire que révolté !

-Ingrid. Ça ne sert à rien de perdre ton sang-froid maintenant...

-Non, Flovie ! Protesta la brune. J'ai tout les droits d'exploser ! De péter un câble ! Ça ne t'énerve pas de savoir qu'une amie s'est faite violer, alors qu'elle n'avait rien demander ?!

Astrid, qui était assise sur le lit de son amie, avait le regard de plongé dans le vide. Elle était totalement perdu, brisé, abattue. Elle donnerait tout pour ne jamais avoir à vivre cette expérience... traumatisante.

-Bien-sûr que je suis énervée ! J'en suis même à m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tué ce chien quand il était là, devant moi. Mais agir impulsivement ne nous aidera pas.

-Alors quoi ? On ferme les yeux et on laisse ce bâtard forniquer toute les filles du villages ?

-Si tu me laisserais continuer, Ingrid, au lieu de me crier dessus. Tu saurais que j'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment nous allons venger Astrid. Mais avant ça, j'ai à faire.

-Tu vas nous laisser, sans nous expliquer ce que tu as prévu ? Demanda soudainement Astrid.

-Je ne vous abandonne pas, loin de là ! Mais... quelqu'un m'a demandé de venir là voir pour me parler d'un sujet important...

-Tu n'a pas besoin de te justifié ! La rassura la blonde. Tu as bien le droit à avoir ta vie de ton côté. Mais, promets nous qu'avant ce soir, tu nous aura fait part de ton idée.

Flovie lui confirma ceci, avant de l'enlacer, elle et son amie, avant de s'en aller de la maison pour aller vers le château. Émelie devait sûrement y attendre depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

* * *

Harold était couché sur le lit de son défunt frère, entièrement nue et avec sa belle de calé contre lui. Camicazi était profondément endormis, contrairement à lui. Il fixait le plafond de pied et il réfléchissait. À quoi ? À tout et n'importe quoi... Pourquoi persistait-il toujours autant à réduire Berk en cendre ? Est-ce le sort d'une personne méritait vraiment que l'on tue un royaume entier ? Il devait y avoir une autre solution, qui éviterait un véritable bain de sang ! Mais quoi... Car après tout, tué Drago, même un million de fois, ça ne lui ramènera pas sa famille... Alors... Devait-il envisager de dialoguer avec cette homme ? Au risque de sûrement décevoir Allurnite, et de faire honte a la mémoire de Kard ?

Caressant tendrement l'épaule de sa petite-amie, Harold haussait les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Il avait ensuite embrassé le dessus de la tête de Camicazi, avant de resserrer son emprise sur elle. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se laissa plonger dans un sommeil de plomb...

Mais alors qu'Harold s'attendait à faire de beau rêve, ce fut une vision de Berk en flamme et plongé dans le chaos qui s'offrit à lui. Tout était sombre, les environs étaient si noir que le soleil semblait avoir disparue. Le craquement du bois rongé par les flammes était le seul son audible dans toute cette apocalypse. Son rêve l'avait ensuite emmené sur les sommets du château. À cette endroit se trouvait plusieurs corps inanimé. Celui de Drago, de Flovie et Émelie, mais également celui de Camicazi... Harold était là aussi, prêt du bord de la tour et orienté de façon à voir Berk.

Le rêveur ne se voyait que de dos. Il vit également que le Harold de sa vision avait les poings ferrements fermé et qu'il respirait lourdement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Le second Harold se tourna subitement vers lui, le regard menaçant et haineux.

-Mais regardait ce que la providence nous emmène ? Dit le second Harold avec un air mauvais. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas arrivé plutôt ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas agit lorsque nous étions entrain de les tuer, hein ?

-C'est... C'est nous qui avons fait ça ? Demanda l'autre étonné, surprit et abattue.

-Nous ? Non... C'est toi ! Tout est de ta faute ! Toi et ta vengeance idiote !

-J'y est renoncé figure toi ! Je n'ai plus envie de...

-Foutaise ! Tu mens, Harold ! C'est en toi ! Cette fichu envie de tuer... De venger... De massacrer... Combien de personne as-tu tué ? Combien de famille as-tu brisé, hein ?

-C'était des brigands !

-Et sous prétexte que se sont des hommes ignobles, vils et cruels, ils n'ont aucunes familles ?!

-Non ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça enfin !

-As-tu pensé un seul moment au pauvre enfant qui ne reverront jamais leur père ? Tout ça à causse d'un soit disant serviteur de la justice !

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

Le second Harold regarda son double avec un air menaçant et provocateur.

-C'est à causse de toi qu'il est mort. Déclara-t-il froidement. Il mourait, jour après jour et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as forniquer avec cette catin. Et aujourd'hui, tu pense encore a _ton_ petit plaisir avant la mémoire de ton frère... Tu as osé sauter cette chienne sur son lit de mort. N'as-tu pas honte ? Que penserais Flovie ? Crois-tu qu'elle a cessé de t'aimer ? Non. Même si elle a essayé de t'empêcher d'avoir une descendance plus tard, elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Harold resta un moment silencieux. Songeant à ce que son double venait de dire...

* * *

Flovie était arrivée au château en un rien de temps, mais alors qu'elle pensait trouver Maria dans ses appartements, elle avait trouvé porte close. Croisant une gouvernante, elle s'était empressée de lui demander où se trouvait la femme masquée. Elle lui répondit qu'elle devait sûrement se trouver dans la chapelle, elle l'avait aperçu de loin accompagné d'un garde. Flovie la remercia et se dirigea sans attendre vers le lieu précédemment cité.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, surtout en pleine après-midi et avec un tel soleil !

Flovie atteignit les portes de la chapelle en une petite poignée de minutes. Elle avait couru comme une dératé, tout en priant pour ne pas avoir fait tant d'effort pour rien.

-Tu ferrais mieux de partir avant que quelqu'un ne te vois.

Alors que les mains de Flovie s'étaient posées sur les portes, ces dernières s'ouvrit sur Maria qui avait sursauté en la voyant.

-Ah Flovie ! Tu m'as fait peur. Dit-elle en souriant derrière son masque.

Entendant du bruit derrière Maria, Flovie avait dressée la tête par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir une personne torse nue, qui tentait de ramasser discrètement des vêtements au sol. Mais un morceau de fer avait fini par signaler totalement sa présence.

-Qui va là ? Cria la jeune rousse.

-Ooh heu... Ne fait pas attention jeune fille ! C'est juste un malheureux quiiii... traînait dans les rues de Berk. Il m'a fait tellement de peine que je l'ai emmené ici pour qu'il puise... s'abriter ?

Flovie le regarda un moment, circonspecte à ce que venait de dire la grande femme. Elle haussa finalement les épaules.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi bonne, Maria. Le monde devrait prendre exemple sur vous, par moment.

-Tu me flatte, ma petite. Mais j'imagine que si tu es là, c'est pour notre rendez-vous ?

La jeune acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, alors... Je vous laisse mon brave. Si quelqu'un viens et vous trouve, dites-lui que _je_ vous aies emmené ici. Mais si l'envie de _partir_ vous prend, et bien faite !

-Bien-sûr ! Je n'y manquerais pas ! Cria Kard en se dirigeant vers un vitrail.

Cette voix ? Flovie connaissait cette voix ! C'est la même voix que ce garde solitaire ! Et la même voix que...

-J'espère que nos chemin se recroiseront, très chère !

« _J'espère te revoir bientôt, petite rouquine, et... je le sais... nos chemin son fait pour se recroiser. À très bientôt. »_ Résonna une voix étrangement familière dans la tête de Flovie.

-Tu viens Flovie ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle avait le regard aimanté sur le faiblement écartement des portes.

« _Merde ma bouffe ! » « J'espère ne pas avoir gâché votre bouffe en faisant tomber le sac ?_ » « _Aucun souci ma petite rouquine... Petite rouquine. Petite rouquine. Petite rouquine... »_

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Maria qui avait dépassée Flovie.

-Oh que oui...

La jeune rousse se précipita vers les portes et les enfonça a grands coups de coups de pied. Kard avait sursauté, apeuré par le cris à la fois de surprise et de joie de la jeune.

-Haha ! Je savais bien que ta voix m'avait dit quelque chose ! Gronda-t-elle en dégainant son épée.

-Floooovie ! Dit-il en se tournant lentement vers elle. Bah tien ! Mais... Quelle coïncidence de te voir i..

Une dague se planta dans l'orgue, juste à côte de son visage.

-... ci... Finit-il de dire en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-Surpris tu dis ? Ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi que j'ai croisé en ville quelque seconde plutôt ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Baaah heu... je...

Kard dressa son regard vers les qui se trouvait derrière Flovie, cette dernière avait d'ailleurs traversée une bonne partie de la chapelle, elle l'aurait atteint dans quelque seconde. Voyant le regard du brun, Flovie écarquilla les yeux avant de suivre son regard.

« Non ? Eux ? Des amants ?! » Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait pensée trouver Maria à l'entré, elle ne vit personne ! Elle s'était donc retournée pour voir Kard foncer tête baissé vers l'un des vitraux !

-Arrête-toi tout de suite fuyard ! Tu as autant peur de moi que ça ?! Cria-t-elle avec haine.

Kard traversa cette amas de verre colorés, avant de chuté d'une certaine hauteur dans une carriole pleine de paille. Flovie se pointa dans le cadre du précédent vitrail et fronça le regard quand elle vit Kard sauté du transport et partir en courant tel un dératé !

Flovie sauta à son tour habillement de cette hauteurs assez vertigineuse, mais elle en avait vue pire ! Surtout quand ce Vipère avait tenté de l'enlever un fois ! Elle fusilla du regard le fugitif avant de se lancer à ses trousses !

Sortez les guitares ! YEEEEAH ! Deuxième musique ^^

 _Fuies-moi, je t'en prie sauve toi… Car je causerai ta fin._

 _Condamné à la potence, je te viderai de ton essence !_

 _Toute ces années ou j'ai été déchirée, par cette fatalité..._

 _Tu les as tous tué ! Maintenant c'est mon tour de jouer !_

Traversant une bonne partie de Berk au début dans un silence complet, Flovie avait ensuite commencé à lui ordonné de s'arrêter et de se battre ! Elle reçu pour simple réponse un bras d'honneur de la par de Kard, qui doubla ensuite sa course.

 _Enfance brisé, mon âme déchiré, ma famille m'a été enlevé..._

 _Cette enfoiré, non ! Cette enculé ! M'a pris tout ce que j'avais -même lui-_

 _Me les arrachant, tous un à un. Tu m'a brisé et t'en est fier hein ?_

 _Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui en rie._

 _Avancer, vivre sans eux à était très éprouvant !_

 _Puis qu'après chaque jour, je devenais transparent !_

 _Rendant tout plus sombre, au plus profond de moi !_

 _La partie n'est pas terminé..._

 _Ton destin était honorable, je t'admirais._

 _Mais tes salles mains, la terreur c'est tout ce qu'elles inspiraient._

 _Arrête de mentir ! Tu as perdu d'avance..._

 _Alors cours tant qu'il est temps …_

 _T'as peut-être perdu tes parents, mais il te reste se frère qui t'aime tant !_

 _Moi je n'ai plus rien ! À par ces visions me tourmentant !_

 _Paralysant me pétrifiant, en apathie, en léthargie, je ne suis plus une fille innocente, c'est fini._

 _À causse de toi !_

Sortant de Berk à grande enjambé, Kard s'était aussitôt lancé dans le bois pour tenter de la semer. Mais il ne savait pas que Flovie était très douée pour ce qui concernait la traque. Évitant quelque branche qui lui aurait fouetté le visage. Ils arrivèrent très vite à la grande pleine dégagé, et voyant que sa cible ne daignait pas s'arrêter, Flovie lui lança un sort de bolas à main qui lui encercla les jambes. Kard tomba au sol inévitablement.

 _Je demeure partagée, je ne voulais pourtant pas changer.  
Deux âmes entremêlées, une dans l'oubli l'autre qui survit.  
J'avais tout et j'étais bien, mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien !  
Tu as tué tant de monde, j'en ai donc bien le droit !_

 _Avancer et vivre ainsi, est-ce que c'est ce que je veux ?_  
 _Si je vous tue, est ce que je me sentirais mieux ?_  
 _Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, au plus profond de moi !_

 _A jamais persécutée….  
_

 _Mais malgré mes doutes, il faut que vous disparaissiez !  
Je ne serais pas la seule qui en sera libérée !  
Mais pitié, laissez-moi être celle qui te ôtera la vie !  
En l'honneur de l'ancienne Flovie !_

Elle se plaça à califourchon sur Kard, tout en bloquant ses bras à l'aide de ses jambes. Flovie lui attrapa ensuite le visage pour planter son regard haineux dans celui du brun.

 _Ayez peur de moi ! Ayez peur de moi ! Ayez peur de moi ! Ayez peur de MOI !_

 _Me voir ainsi déterminé, vous laissera paralysé !_  
 _Je vous tuerez démon, puis l'homme que j'aimais tant !_  
 _Et je le ferais, tout en souriant !_

 _Mais je n'aurais jamais... imaginé..._  
 _Vous faire goûter la mort, par mon épée..._

Elle avait ensuite dégainée son épée qu'elle s'était empressée de placer au-dessus du cœur de Kard. Ce dernier fixait son future assassin d'un air défiant, comme s'il la provoquait.

-Dis adieux à la vie... Démon ! Dit-elle en entaillant légèrement le torse de ce dernier.

Flovie leva ensuite les bras haut au-dessus de sa tête, avant de la rabaisser pour empaler sa victime. Mais une masse noir, aussi vive que la mort l'avait attrapé et balancé un peu plus loin, la désamarrant par la même occasion de toute ses armes.

Se relevant avec difficulté, Flovie fut paralysée sur place en voyant qu'une Furie nocturne se trouvait à côté de Kard. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs redressé, une main posée sur l'entaille de son torse.

-Merci mon grand. Dit-il en adressant une caresse à Allurnite.

Flovie n'en revenait pas... C'était impensable ! Comment... Comment était-ce possible !? La forme que prenait normalement ce monstre se trouvait à côté de lui ! Était-ce un tour de passe-passe ? Ou bien... Est-ce que c'était un autre monstre comme lui ? Était-ce Harold ?! Elle trouvait ça bizarre aussi que Kard ne soit pas sous cette forme alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel...

Mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre, interrompu par Kard qui tentait de se hisser sur le dos du dragon noir.

-Tu ne compte tout de même pas t'enfuir ! Gronda-t-elle en ramassant une dague au sol.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer d'un air mauvais, du haut de son dragon. Ce dernier gronda légèrement à l'attention de son chevaucheur, comme pour lui demander de changer d'aptitude. Se préparant ensuite à s'envoler, Allurnite ne vit pas la dague lancé au niveau de son torse. Flovie avait sourit de toute ses dents une fois sa cible atteinte, et le plaisir doubla quand le dragon s'était mi à hurler de douleur !

* * *

Le hurlement du dragon avait été tellement fort, qu'il avait fait sortir Harold de son sommeil de plomb. Se levant avant précipitation, il ramassait quelque affaire à la hâte avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Camicazi, encore un peu endormie.

-Faut que j'aille voir un truc... Toi, reste ici.

La blonde le regarda d'un air inquiet, avant de se lever du lit -en tenant la fine couverture autour de sa taille- et de venir l'enlacer.

-Je reviens vite... Je te le promet, Cami.

-Ne me fait pas trop languir, d'accord ? N'oublie pas que tu m'avais promis une chose ! Rappela-t-elle en le regardant, toujours avec un air non-rassuré.

Harold hocha vivement la tête puis l'embrassa en vitesse, avant de se précipiter vers l'extérieur. Glissant sur le versant de la montagne comme le ferrait un skieur. Puis, une fois avoir atteint le sol, Harold s'élançait droit vers la plaine, là d'où était venu le cri agonissant du dragon. Courant à vive allure, l'endroit fut vite en vue pour le brun, mais alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelque mètre à faire, il vit un dragon noir décoller du centre de la plaine.

-Allurnite ?

 _-C'est Émelie, Harold !_ Signala sa voix intérieur.

-Tu peux demander à ton double de se poser ?

 _-Ils sont trop loin, désolé._

Arrivant finalement à la plaine, son regard s'était planté sur Flovie qui semblait se battre contre l'homme-invisible. Il avait été retissant d'aller la voir au début, se souvenant de leur dernier contact... Mais sa présence ici l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Il fit donc quelque pas de plus, faisant du bruit pour signaler son arrivé à la rousse. Cette dernière s'était stoppé net, comme un chien de chasse qui aurait sentit la présence d'un renard. Elle se tourna finalement et fut surprise de voir Harold se tenir à une distance raisonnable.

-T'enfuir ne te suffit pas ? Il faut en plus de ça que tu vienne me snobé ? Crachat-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Harold ne comprenant rien, il lui avait demandé des explications. Mais alors que la rousse se préparait à lui en donner de la manière la moins clame possible, elle entendit un applaudissement lent suivi d'un rire satisfait et moqueur. Flovie fit donc volte face, tendis qu'Harold se rapprochait de son ancienne petite-amie. Tout les deux fixèrent ce nouveau venu, qui avançait maintenant avec les mains croisé sur le bas du dos.

-Qu'avons nous là ? Flovie ? N'étais-tu pas censé rester à Berk et laisser les grandes personnes se charger de la chasse ?

Viggo Grimborne venait de faire son apparition. Et Flovie n'aimait pas ça... Mais alors pas ça du tout ça. Le brun tourna ensuite son regard sur Harold, qui se plaça légèrement plus en avant que Flovie.

-Harold Haddock je présume ? Demanda le chasseur.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Répliqua t-il sur la défensive.

-Oh ? Votre petite-amie ne vous a pas parler de moi ? Je suis étonné... Mais laissez-moi donc réparer cette erreur. Je suis Viggo Grimborne, chef des chasseurs de dragons.

Harold fronça le regard en entendant le titre de cet homme. Chef des chasseurs de dragons ? Ça sentait pas bon...

-Je dois avouer, Harold, que j'ai été très curieux de faire votre rencontre. Contrairement à vous, Flovie m'a beaucoup parler de vous et... je dois avouer que votre ingéniosité et votre débrouillardise m'a assez intrigué. Être doté d'un intellect pareil a un si jeune âge n'est pas donné à n'importe qui !

-Merci du compliment.

-Mais une chose me chagrine. Dit Viggo en posant une main sur son menton. Voyez-vous, je me trouve dans un cruel dilemme. On m'a engagé pour vous chassez, vous et votre frère, mais avoir une connaissance tel que vous me serrait plus utile vivant que mort... Mais ça reviendrez à vous laisser la vie sauve et donc, vous continuerez à semer le chaos et la peur dans le cœur des gens... Je vous propose alors une alternative, histoire que tout ne finisse pas en bain de sang. Venez avec nous, faites vous prisonnier, et nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître, qu'en dites vous ?

-J'en dis que vous êtes un grand malade ! Répondit Harold. Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais me laisser embarquer sans chercher à me défendre, pour finir je ne sais où ? Tss. Loin de moi l'idée d'être grossier, mais aller vous faire foutre.

-Harold Haddock...

Viggo venait de prononcer ce nom avec une tel déception que ses épaules venait de tomber, le chasseur dressa finalement le regard vers lui tout en étirant un sourire sadique.

-Si vous refusez de venir, je me verrai dans l'obligation vous forcer la main.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je vous préviens, je suis plus têtu qu'une mule.

-Et ça je confirme ! Était intervenu Flovie.

-Je pense que l'entêtement doit être une coutume sur Berk. J'en connais une autre qui viens de chez-vous, mais elle s'est avérée très docile une fois les cartes mises sur table.

-Une autre personne de Berk ? Chuchota la rousse. Mais de qui il parle ?

Harold fronça une nouvelle fois le regard. Il savait de qui Viggo parlait derrière ses sou-entendu. Il se rendit donc compte que ce type n'était pas du genre à plaisanter, surtout s'il avait réussi à démasquer Émelie, malgré toute ses précautions et ses raisons qui l'ont forcé à se dissimuler.

-Vous pouvez me menacer autant que vous voulez. Menacer les miens ! Menacer tout ceux à qui je tien ! Mais sachez-le, rien ne me ferra changer d'avis !

Voyant que le jeune n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire, Viggo fit signe de la main, invitant ses hommes posté au alentour de s'avancer. L'endroit fut vite remplis d'homme en armure et armé jusqu'aux dents.

-Une armée ? Rien que ça ? S'exclama Harold le sourire aux lèvres. Vous n'auriez pas pu vous occuper de ça vous même ?

-Je suis un chasseur expérimenté et intelligent, Harold. Je préfère utiliser ma tête, mes poings ne sont que secondaire. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais mettre ma vie en périls contre des créatures tel que vous ?

-Harold ? Appela discrètement Flovie en tirant la manche de ce dernier.

Le jeune se tourna vers elle et suivit son regard qui lui désignait d'autre gardes qui arrivaient de partout.

-Comment va-t-on faire ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours de manière discrète.

-On ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? C'est ton copain qui est là-bas, je pense pas qu'il veuille te tuer ! Et puis, même s'il en avait l'intention, tu t'en sortirais contre lui, non ?

-En combat singulier contre, je ne dis pas. Mais là, ils sont des milliers ! Et puis, c'est pas mon copain ! Rougissait-elle ensuite.

-Il y en a qu'une petite poignée de plus voyons. Dit-il en roulant les yeux au ciel.

-Et je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je ne suis pas capable de tuer des centaines d'homme en un battement de cils !

-Vous savez que c'est impolis de mess-baser comme ça ? Si vous vous inquiété du sort de l'un l'autre, sachez que vous êtes tout deux des cibles ! Même si toi, ma chère Flovie, tu es plus une victime, l'acte que tu as eu contre mon frère m'a profondément blessé.

Croisant les bras, le chasseur avait dressé le regard de manière provocatrice à l'attention d'Harold. Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur son visage, avant de prononcer ces mots.

-Ramenez moi le garçon, vivant si possible. Pour la fille... Son sort ne m'intéresse pas.

Les hommes en armures se lancèrent simultanément sur leurs cibles. Flovie n'avait que son épée, et Harold, ses poings... Des personnes censé auraient jeté les armes au sol, mais se sont des Berkiens. Ils ne reculeront devant rien ni personne ! Trois des hommes les plus avancé portèrent une attaque frontale à Harold, qui les esquiva chacune leur tour avant de frapper ces derniers à grand coups de genoux ! Avec sa force hors du commun, il n'avait pas trop de difficulté pour leur briser le crâne à travers leur casque de fer. Les trois hommes s'écroulèrent au sol, raid mort. Le brun enchaîna les élimination en un rien de temps, tendis que Flovie avait du mal à se dépatouiller de ses rares adversaires.

Viggo regardait tout cela d'un œil attentif, il suivait plus précisément Harold.

« Ce gamin ressemble à un jeune basique, mais il dispose d'une force et d'une rapidité incroyable ! Je serrais curieux de connaître la raison de cela... » se demanda Viggo.

D'autres gardes, environ une vingtaine, qui étaient resté au près de leur chef armèrent leur arcs quand ce dernier leur avait indiqué. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur la bataille qui s'offrait au centre de la plaine. Harold s'était placé aussitôt prêt de Flovie pour dévier les éventuels projectiles qui l'atteindraient.

-T'es pas obligé de me couver, hein ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Je m'en voudrais à vie si tu viendrais à mourir ! Après tout, t'es la première a m'avoir menacée de mort ! Et je vais pas laisser ton p'tit-copain me refroidir, alors que tu étais là la première !

-Ce n'est pas mon p'tit-copain ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?

Le combat entre les deux Berkiens et les chasseurs reprenait une fois que la pluie flèche s'était fini. Harold avait exécuté encore une dizaine de personne en plus, à égalité avec Flovie qui n'avait pourtant pas de force sur-humaine. À croire qu'ils cherchaient plus à se faire une compétition qu'à se sauver la vie !

Mais ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Flovie se prit un mauvais coup dans l'estomac, avant de tomber au sol. Harold, inquiet, baissa sa garde un court instant pour apercevoir la rousse au sol qui commençait a se faire rouer de coup.

-Lâchez-la !

Le brun tenta de se jeter sur les cinq hommes, mais fut retenu par un autre chasseur qui l'envoya aussitôt au sol. D'autre sont ensuite venu en aide a leur frère-d'arme pour maîtriser Harold, le rouant de coups a son tour, mais libérant Flovie de ses assaillants. De là où il était, entouré par cette vingtaine d'homme, Harold ne voyait que très faiblement son ancienne petite-amie à causse des nombreuses paires de jambes qui obstruaient sa vision.

Flovie avait reprit assez de force en quelque seconde et avait même réussi a se redresser. Mais elle fut tétanisée de peur lorsque son regard s'était planté sur le massacre qui s'offrait devant elle. Flovie ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lancer vers le groupe d'homme tout en leur hurlant d'arrêter cette barbarie ! Mais alors qu'elle était a mi-chemin, sa cours avait cessé subitement à causse d'une énorme douleur à l'abdomen. Elle toucha cette endroit et fut horrifiée de voir que ses mains furent couvertes de sang ! Son dos ainsi que son ventre avait été transpercé par une flèche de couleur noir et verte... Des flèches anti-dragon ! Mais qui serrait assez débile pour utiliser de tel arme sur un humain ? Se tournant lentement vers la zone d'où avait été tiré la flèche, Flovie percevait tout juste une tignasse blonde avant de s'écrouler au sol...

Voyant cette scène sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Harold avait explosé littéralement de colère ! Il s'était redressé d'un bond, avant d'envoyer ses assaillants voler comme un rien. Il aurait prit un extrême plaisir de tous les tuer un à un, mais il devait s'occuper de Flovie. Il accourra vers elle, la prit dans ses bras en plaçant une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sur le bas de son dos, avant de partir à toute vitesse. Il avait été tellement pressé, qu'il ne vit même pas Camicazi qui était là aussi à la pleine... Avec un demi-sourire et les sourcils froncé... Et un arc en main...

-Changement de plan. Dit Viggo en s'avançant au milieu de ses hommes. On prend, _cette_ fille.

Camicazi pâli lorsque son regard se posa sur le groupe imposant d'homme. Contrairement au Berkien -même si elle ne manquait pas de courage- posa arme au sol en se laissant venir aux larmes. Elle aurait dû l'écouter, au lieu d'être curieuse... comme d'habitude.


	28. Les masques tombes enfin !

**Timothe** : Serais-je sadique ? Mmmh... Peut-être, j'en ai jamais eu la confirmation :P Merci de t'être proposé comme bêta, mais je préfère faire ma route seul maintenant ^^ Merci d'être là et bonne lecture ;)

 **Little Sayuri** : Pas ma faute ! J'avais pas d'idée ! Et puis l'obsession des gens avec Monsieur-mar m'a tellement fait rire, que je n'ai eu que ça comme idée x) Oui, c'est vrai que Flovie aurait pu tout détruire dans la chapelle, mais... j'ai pas eu l'idée x) mais bon, l'idée était bien aussi :P Tu as aimé Viggo dans le précédent chapitre ? Mon petit-doigt me dis qu'il refait apparition dans celui-là :D Et tu as aimé voir Harold et Flovie se chamailler ? Et bah là tu vas être servie x) Pour savoir comme va s'en sortir notre rousse bien aimé, tu as juste à lire ^^ Que va faire Viggo, à Cami ? Muhahahaha ! Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'il lui prépare ! *sourire pire que sadique* Bref, merci d'être encore là Lili ^^ Encore merci pour la petite idée et... à la semaine prochaine ! ;)

 **Deadlyfury** : N'aaaaaaaaaaamour ! Alors ? La scène de Karmelie t'a plu ? Apparemment oui x) Oui je me suis lâché mais pas totalement :P Il est loin le Dark d'Harold l'exilé qui n'avait aucune pitié pour la pureté des jeunes âmes x)

Whait... Le diable qui a de la peine pour l'innocence des enfants ? C'est un blague ? XDDDDD

Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec toi pour dire que une ou deux scène... Grrrrrrrr *coup de fouet* N'est pas de refus de temps en temps x) Bon par contre pour tes propositions de couple tu oublie hein x) ViggoxFlovie tu oublie x) RykerxAstrid aussi et pour le DragoxIngrid... J'ai vraiment besoin de le dire ? x) Oui, oui je t'entend déjà hurler au scandale ! Mais c'est une fic qui est censé être Dark fantésique... Pas fornication a tout les coins de rue xDD Mais promis, si je fais une autre fic en M, je ferrai les trucs les plus dégueulasse du monde... J'en fait le serment ! x)

Merci d'être encore là ma diablesse :* Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

 **Maurane** : Oui oui je sais oui... Tu t'attendais pas à voir des scènes comme ça... Mais j'ai quand même limité les détails *roule les yeux au ciel* J'aurai pu faire mille fois pire, demande aux premiers lecteurs de ma première fic et tu verra que ça... C'est rien du tout x) Je suis content et fier d'avoir perverti mise-Momo ^^ Tu aimes les intrigues ? Donc tu aime... LE DRAMA ! *Applaudissement* Je suis fier de toi, Momo ! Si tu savais comme c'est rare les gens comme ça de nos jours ! :') Oooooh... Tu veux qui n'arrive rien à Cami, hein ? Pauvre petite... Tu ne le savais pas ça.. qui ne faut surtout pas me supplier de ne rien faire à un personnage ! Muahahahaha ! Et donc, par ta faute, elle mourra... Nan je déconne xD Enfin... Je sais pas... Je sais plus... Je suis perdu x)

Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère bien que tu vas continuer de laisser des reviews, sinon, cami finira comme le marcassin *sourire sadique* Allez, à la semaine prochaine, bisous :P

 **LittleTooooooooooooth** : HEY ! Bien et toi ? J'ai la patate ! LA SAINTE PATATE ! Pardon. x)

Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que le couple, Kard & Émelie est juste adorable, mmh ?:) Aaah le cauchemar d'Harold... Un simple cauchemar, ou bien une vision prémonitoire ? Haha ! Nul ne le sais sauf moi ! ;P Ouiiii enfin une nouvelle chanson ! Moi aussi ça me manquait ^^ Tu as aimé les retrouvaille chaleureuse de Flovie et Harold ? Alors accroche toi à ton siège, car t'as pas fini x) Et tu as bien aimé le passage avec Viggo ? Mais c'est bon ça ! Heureusement que je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre alors ! ^^ Est-ce que Cami a fait exprès de tirer sur Flovie ? Mmmh... Peut-être *regarde dans le ciel* Est-ce que l'une des deux va mourir ? Mmmh... Peuuuuut-être x)

En tout cas, ma chère Petite dent, je te souhaite un bonne lecture ^^ Et je te dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

Hey ! Comment va les coopains et les coopines ?! Moi ? Ça va... J'ai passé un début de semaine pourri, mais ça va x) Alors, que dire, mais que dire... HA ! Oui c'est vrai ! On a dépassé les 130 reviews ! YOUHOU ! Merci Maurane et à Little Tooth ^^ J'ai modifié le résumé de la fic aussi ^^ je le trouve mieux celui-là ! Vous en pensez quoi, hein ? Et j'ai changé la cover aussi ^^ C'est un dessin de Little Tooth, une fille qui a... pas de l'or, non. Pas du diamant, noooon. Mais un constellation complète aux bouts des doigts ! ^^ C'est dooooommage que la taille de la cover soit si petite, car y en a qui son juste diiiiiingue à voir tellement ils son beau :D

Enfin bref.

Merci à vous d'être là ^^ Chapitre 27 ! Plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je sais pas comment elle va finir x) Good end ? Bad end ? Génocide ? Pas génocide ? Tel est la question... Je verrai bien :P

Gros bisous au Emadurlien... Ah bah non, c'est vrai que y a que ma n'amour qui lis... Bon... bah merci à toi de représenter le clan des fous x)

Un gros bisous au forum, L'univers de Dragons. ^^

Et un groooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos bisous à vous, fan de drama !

Bisous :3

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre 27

Les masques tombes.

* * *

-Allez chercher les machines ! Viggo veut faire disparaître cet endroit !

Ryker était au commande du groupe de chasseur, son frère étant parti avec leur « invitée » pour lui soutirer quelque information.

* * *

Harold courait encore et toujours, Flovie fermement calé contre lui. Il sentait son sang lui couler sur les mains, s'il ne faisait pas vite, il allait la perdre ! Et Camicazi dans tout ça ? Il espérait vraiment qu'elle resterait dans cette fichu montagne.

Atteignant l'endroit là où Kard avait été enterré vivant. Harold s'était frayé un passage au milieu des pavasse. Cette endroit était prévu comme être la seconde maison, juste au cas ou si la montagne venait à être assiégé, et vue que Viggo se trouvait juste à côte c'était trop risqué de rentrer. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps à l'endroit ou le corps d'Allurnite avait été. Il y avait déposé celui de Flovie qui respirait avec difficulté.

-Accroche toi, Flovie ! T'inquiète, c'est qu'une flèche ! Tenta de rassurer le brun à la jeune fille endormi.

Harold avait regardé la blessure d'un peu plus prêt et ce qu'il avait vue n'était pas jolie. Même si l'armure lui limitait assez visibilité sur cette dernière. Malgré la protection assez renforcé de Flovie, la tige l'avait presque traversé de par en par ! Elle avait été bloqué par les plumes à l'une des extrémités. Mais Harold devait lui enlever et le plus vite possible, avant qu'une infection quel conque se propage.

-Elle va détester ça... Murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il s'était saisie du morceau qui avait la pointe pour ensuite la casser sans effort, ensuite, c'était là la partie qu'il craignait le plus... Lui retirer le reste de la flèche, sans qu'aucun morceau de bois ne se détache de la tige. Mais alors qu'il hésitait entre tirer un grand coup, ou la faire sortir centimètre par centimètre, Flovie s'était mise a gémir et a papillonné du regard. Le choque avec le sol et la douleur de la flèches on dû la sonner.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Harold, en s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

-J'ai une flèche de planté dans l'estomac... Je pense que je ne peux pas aller mieux que ça !

Harold roula les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, le temps n'avait pas su effacer l'humour débordant de Flovie. Joie !

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

-En sécurité, mais tu devrais plutôt rester...

Mais il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Flovie vint hurler de douleur, avant de se laisser retomber sur la pierre plate. Causant une nouvelle douleur atroce.

-Tu ferrais mieux d'y aller doucement, avant que ça n'empire.

Elle grommela de frustration, avant de se placer sur le flan à l'aide d'Harold. Ce dernier la regardait un moment, avant de porter une main a son front, s'apercevant avec ceci que la fille avait une légère fièvre.

-Ça va Harold, je t'assure ! Dit-elle en repoussant sa main. Et puis, je peux savoir ce que je fais ici, en « sécurité » ?

-Tu préférais peut-être que je te laisse mourir d'agonie ? Je te rappelle que ton sort n'intéressait aucunement ton p'tit-ami.

-Il n'est pas mon p'tit-ami ! Et mourir ainsi m'aurait permis d'au moins retrouver ma famille !

Flovie grimaça une nouvelle fois de douleur. Plus elle s'agitait, pire c'était.

-Il a l'air pourtant d'être une personne assez proche pour que tu vienne te confier à lui.

-J'étais idiote et insouciante... Mais avec ce qu'il m'a fait, je suis pas prête de lui pardonner ou même de lui adresser un mot gentil.

 _-Comme si t'en étais capable._ Se moqua Allurnite.

Riant a la remarque du dragon, Harold s'était vite reprit lorsqu'il avait vue le regard meurtrier de la rousse. Des questions demeuraient sans réponses encore, mais avant de la passer à la questionette, il devait lui enlever cette flèche et lui faire un pansement.

-Tu pense pouvoir tenir le coup si je t'enlève ça lentement ?

-Tss, pauvre chou. J'ai eu une épine de dragon Vipère de planté dans la cuisse, sans compter le morceau qui me manque déjà de base. Alors épargne moi ta douceur, que tu emplois juste pour te donner bonne conscience !

 _-Je serrai toi, je la laisserai se débrouiller toute seule. Vue qu'apparemment, tu n'es pas digne d'elle._

-Mais non voyons. Je ne vais pas la laisser gire ici. Dit le brun à voix haute.

Se contentant de rester silencieuse face au jeune homme qui semblait schizophrène, elle attendit simplement qu'il agisse. Il s'était saisi de la seconde moitié de flèche pour commencer à l'extraire. Mais à peine avait-il touché cette dernière, que Flovie s'était raidit et avait frappé la pierre qui lui servait de reposoir.

 _-Tss. Une épine de Vipère hein ? Dis ? Elle s'est pas faite mordre par un bébé terreur terrible plus tôt ?_

La flèche était à peine sortie de trois quart que Flovie lui avait demandée de s'arrêter un moment. Elle respirait difficilement et des larmes menaçaient même de couler, tellement elle avait mal.

-Je pari que je perd mon temps si je te dis : Est-ce que ça va ?

La rousse resta un moment muette, les poings serré et les lèvres pincées.

-Tu devrais te détendre, Flovie. Être raid comme du bois mort ne t'aidera pas avec ta douleur.

-Bah trouve quelque chose alors, p'tit génie. Grommela-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

C'était facile à dire ! Que pouvait-il trouver dans une grotte à par des pierres ? Il avait bien une idée, mais serrait-elle d'accord ? Y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il lui ordonna d'ouvrir la bouche ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Et lorsqu'elle avait vue la main du brun s'approcher de cette dernière, elle cru comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire.

-Tu vas me mordre de toute tes forces ! Tu serra plus concentrée à essayer de me faire mal qu'à ta flèche. Annonça Harold.

Même que cette idée était assez... étrange, Flovie avait obéi sans faire d'histoire. Elle le mordit comme prévu, entre son pouce et son index, et ce qu'avait prédit Harold c'était avéré exacte. Elle était tellement concentrée à le mordre, qu'il lui avait enlevé cette fichu flèche en moins d'une minute. Le problème maintenant, c'était de récupérer sa main... Vue que Flovie ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

-Heu... Flovie ? Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. C'est fini.

Rougissante à grande vitesse, elle l'avait lâchée la seconde qui suivit. S'asseyant ensuite plus confortablement, elle s'était léchée les lèvres quand Harold avait détourné un instant le regard, lui semblant avoir entendu du bruit. Il porta de nouveau son regard sur elle, puis déchira son poncho pour venir lui faire un bandage. Comprenant les attentions du jeune, elle s'était occupée donc de défaire son corset avant de soulever sa tunique bleu jusqu'en dessous de la poitrine. Harold regarda attentivement le trou qui était aussi gros que son pouce, mais qui avait par chance arrêté de saigner.

-Tu compte me reluquer comme ça une éternité, ou tu vas te décider à faire quelque chose ?

 _-Excusez-nous Vôtre altesse ! On ne vous savez pas si pudique !_

Harold se moqua une nouvelle fois avec Allurnite, Flovie ne comprenant rien se contenta de faire silence. Lorsque ses mains avait touchées sa peau pour appliqué les morceaux de tissues noir, elle eut un frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps. Elle lui demanda ensuite d'accélérer le pas, sentant son sang qui allait se glacer, elle aimerait rabattre son haut avant de tomber malade.

 _-Dis ? Tu voulais vraiment pas la laisser mourir ? Non parce que là, elle commence a me taper sur les écailles !_

Flovie put enfin se rhabiller une fois son pansement appliqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de remettre son corset.

-À vrai dire, je... Je ne sais plus trop.

-Tu n'as plus en ambition de détruire Berk, ou je ne sais pas quel génocide ?

-Ça, c'était le projet de mon frère. J'avais comme idée de le suivre quand il m'a quitté mais...

Flovie lui tourna le dos pour avoir son aide, ce n'était pas simple d'attacher un machin pareil. Alors qu'Harold s'embêtait a attacher ce machin, Allurnite lui, exprimait son étonnement et son trèèèèèèèès grand mécontentement. Comme l'avait prédit Harold.

 _-Quoi ?! Tu compte abandonner, Harold ?_

Le brun ne répondit pas, trop occupé avec le lacet du corset qu'il avait presque fini de replacer. Pour lui faciliter la tache, Flovie avait regroupée sa tresse sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle sentit enfin son vêtement se resserrer contre elle, son regard s'était balancé par-dessus son épaule. Sentant ses doigts frais contre sa nuque puis, un petit contact légèrement humide et froid. un frisson lui parcourut le corps suite a cela. Harold avait ensuite replacé la tresse cuivré de la fille, avant de légèrement rougir quand il croisa son regard.

 _-Si tu fais ça Harold. Je suis sûr que Kard descendrait du ciel pour venir te botter le cul ! Tu te dois de le faire, pour honorer sa mémoire ! Que tu le veuille ou non !_

Il commençait a lui taper sur le système ! Parfois, il aimerait avoir un moyen de faire taire le dragon, mais il était condamné a l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Harold resta donc silencieux, sans quitter du regard Flovie qui le regardait avec de grand yeux, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ? Demanda-t-elle sans rompre le contact.

-Tu le sais sûrement, les Berkiens on dû te faire rapport détaillé sur ce que j'ai fait.

-Oui... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu leur a fait tant de mal ? Est-ce par vengeance ?

-Nous avions pensé que, si on faisait en sorte que les vivres venaient à manquer, que la vie devenait de plus en plus dure, les villageois allaient se rebeller contre leur Roi. Mais non... Ils ont préféré tout nous jeter au visage au lieu de se plaindre de leur souverain qui n'est même pas fichu d'aider son peuple dans le besoin...

-Les moyens ne doivent pas lui manquer autant que ça, vue qu'il a pu se payer les servies de Viggo et de son groupe de chasseurs.

 _-C'est justement pour ça qu'on doit détruire Berk ! Ça ne suffit pas d'appauvrir les humains, ce qui leur faut c'est une..._

-Allurnite tu commence a me fatigué avec cette histoire ! Cria soudainement Harold, paralysant Flovie par la même occasion. Harold fait-ci ! Harold fait ça ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis, ça pourrait se retourner contre toi ! J'ai passé toute ma vie en enfer, j'ai passé mon enfance à être celui qu'on aimait blesser, offenser, maltraité ! Et j'ai pensé que me joindre à toi et mon frère allait me changer de cette vie minable ! Mais non... C'est juste que les moqueries et les humiliations se sont amoindri, et lieu de ça, j'ai eu le droit de me faire diriger comme un pion ! J'en ai marre de tout ça All... Je n'ai jamais voulue être celui qui blesse, mais je ne voulais plus être le blessé...

-Mais a qui est-ce que tu parle ? Demanda Flovie en se reculant, légèrement inquiète.

 _-Harold ! Je pense que ton frère ne..._

Le brun coupa le dragon une seconde fois, tout en se levant brusquement.

-Je me moque bien de ce qu'il peut penser, All ! Il fait partie du passé et il n'est plus là alors, à quoi bon poursuivre quelque chose qui est vain, hein ? Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va me servir de massacrer un royaume ? Je vais te le dire moi : à rien ! Ce n'est pas en tuant Alvin que ça t'a redonné la vie ou ta famille, ni la vie à mon frère. Ce n'est pas en tuant des milliers de bandits, que les attaques allaient cesser. Et ce n'est sûrement pas en tuant Drago, que ma famille ou celle de Flovie vont nous être rendu.

 _-Alors tu abandonne ? Tu laisse tomber, c'est ça ? Des années de préparation, pour au final tout gâcher sans aucune raison... Ton frère est sûrement entrain de se retourner contre ma dépouille..._

-J'ai des raisons figure-toi. Et non, je ne compte pas tout abandonner, c'est juste que... Je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour limiter les pertes et éviter un éventuel bain de sang.

Flovie continuait de regarder le brun avec les yeux grand ouvert. Il parlait tout seul... Il était entrain de débattre comme s'il causait avec une autre personne. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et puisque Harold était de dos, elle fit route discrètement vers la sortie avant de prendre ses jambes a son cou ! Elle avait trouvée facilement le chemin de la sortie en suivant l'air qui parvenait de certain croisement. Mais alors que la sortie n'était plu qu'à quelque mètre, une silhouette lui avait bloquée le passage. Ayant été repoussée avec une violence assez prononcée pour ensuite atterrir au sol, elle s'était empressée de faire demi-tour une fois de nouveau debout. Un rire sadique résonnait ensuite dans l'entrée de la grotte, faisant doubler la vitesse de Flovie. Elle connaissait ce rire, elle l'avait assez entendu comme ça...

-Il n'y a aucune issue. Dit la voix d'un air sombre.

Harold sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il vit la jeune rousse revenir dans la « pièce » totalement essoufflée. Il lui demanda donc ce qu'elle avait pour être dans un état pareil. Elle lui répondit simplement.

-IL ESSAYE DE M'TUER ! Cria-t-elle en se cachant derrière lui.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la cavité en face d'eux et très vite, une ombre noir été apparut. Fermant les poings tout en fronçant le regard, Harold s'était préparé à bondir sur le nouveau venu ! Mais lorsque la visage de Kard fut visible grâce à la faible luminosité de l'endroit, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Le grand brun porté des vêtements léger et ample, comme si ils étaient trois fois trop gros pour lui. Où avait-il trouvé un tel accoutrement ?

-K... Kard ?

Le susnommé venait d'étirer un petit sourire, quand son jeune frère avait commencé a bégayer.

-Bah alors ? C'est quoi cette tête ? On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme ! Se moqua le brun.

Harold était en état de choc. Il avait prononcé le nom de son frère à plusieurs reprises, avant de faire quelque pas vers lui. Il s'approchait a pas lent. Il n'arrivait pas a y croire ! Était-ce vrai, ou bien une illusion ? Son grand frère semblait pourtant bien là, en chair et en os... S'arrêtant face à lui, le plus jeune avait baissé la tête en sanglotant sans un bruit, faisant tomber de petite goutte de sang sur le sol rocheux.

Kard, voyant cela, s'était abaissé vers lui en posant une main sur sa tête, pour venir ensuite lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Hé ? C'est pas la peine de réagir comme ça voyons. Tenta réconforter le plus vieux.

Derrière ses longs cheveux brun, Harold venait de se pincer les lèvres comme pour résister à l'envie de pleurer. Il voulait paraître fort devant son grand frère, enfin, c'est ce que Kard avait pensé au premier abord.

-Je sais que je t'ai manqué, mais c'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un état pareil, hein ? Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait toujours réconfortant et rassurant.

Harold resta un moment fixe, sans rien dire.. Avant d'écarter lentement les bras pour venir l'étreindre. Mais alors que Kard pensait recevoir un câlin de la part de son jeune frère, ce dernier lui avait collé un pain en pleine tronche ! Ce qui le fit rouler sur lui même avant de se cogner contre la parois rocheuse. Il se releva après quelque seconde, en se tenant la mâchoire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Et vivant ?! Hurla Harold qui était plus que surpris.

-Décidément, vous êtes tous heureux de me revoir.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! Sais-tu à quel point je me suis senti mal ? Comment le monde tout autour de moi tombait en morceau ! Ta mort m'a tellement bouleversé, que je ne sais même pu depuis combien de temps tu es partie !

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'a amusé moi peut-être ? Ça se voit que _toi_ tu ne t'es pas vidé de ton sang ! Que _toi_ tu n'as pas été seul durant un agonie ! Tendis que ton frère allait flâner je ne sais où avec cette autre catin !

-Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi une chose _grand-frère_ de nous deux... Qui a passé l'enfance la plus insoutenable, hein ? Toi... Toi tu avais, Émelie, Érick, père et mère mais aussi Gueuleford pour t'aider ! Et n'oublions pas ce cher Drago qui, sans lui, tu ne serrais rien ! Alors que moi... personne ne m'a tendu la main, ou a eu de bonne attention pour moi...

-Merci bien. Soupira Flovie en croisant les bras.

-Mes parents on été tué... Ma marraine aussi... Mon premier amour m'a été enlevé injustement. Et le seul homme en qui je plaçais toute ma confiance et mon admiration, m'a tué... Alors oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vécu d'agonie... J'ai vécu mille fois pire.

Kard encaissait toute ses reproches sans ciller. À croire qu'il était préparé a cela, ou bien que ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Mais en même temps, je ne t'ai pas interdit de me dire.

Il prit une voix exagérément grave, pour ce moquer ouvertement de son frère.

-Harold, je me sent vraiment pas bien, est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

Il reprit ensuite sa voix normal pour continuer de hurler et de se plaindre.

-Noooon, bien sûr que non ! Le grand et vaillant Alukard n'a pas besoin de l'aide de son petit frère, voyons ! Enfin, pour ce qui est de la santé, parce que ça, me demander de réparer tes bottes, de retoucher ton manteau etc... tu sais le faire par contre... Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de l'aide ?

Le plus âgé marqua un court silence, avant de répondre ceci :

-Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur avec cette fille. Dit-il d'un ton clame. Je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouve d'ailleurs... Elle n'est pas intéressante et pas très futé par-dessus le marché... Que tu te remette avec Flovie encore, ça je comprendrais ! Le premier amour, tout ça tout ça. Mais pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'une autre ?

-Ce qu'elle a de plus ? Répéta Harold avec un ton qui résonnait d'évidence. Elle est pleine de vie, voilà ce qu'elle a de plus. Lorsqu'elle a appris pour mes différences, elle ne m'a pas rejeté ou renié, non ! Elle m'a soutenu, écouté, conseillé et aiguillé à travers toute cette épreuve.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu avais besoin d'autant de _vie_ et d'attention ? Demanda Kard en croisant les bras.

-PARCE QUE JE LA CROYAIS MORTE !

Harold venait de hurler sur son frère tout en désignant Flovie du doigt, qui avait été littéralement livide suite a cela, ainsi que Kard. Une fois avoir reprit ses esprit, le plus âgé répondit :

-Alors c'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que tu faisais une tête de six pieds de long ? Parce que tu la pensais morte ? Mais qui est-ce qui t'a dis ça ?

-Personne... J'ai... J'ai vue le chariot, qui faisait route vers le royaume des Parenvrille, prendre feu sans aucune raison... Et... J'ai trouvé ça, dans une main d'un des macchabée déjà calcifié.

Harold avait sorti le pendentif de Flovie qu'il avait toujours gardé au cou depuis ce jour. Sert il dû lui faire quelque réparation après l'avoir brisé, mais maintenant, il était comme neuf ! Enfin presque... Le petit cœur, autre fois d'argent, était accroché avec celui que la rousse lui avait offert. Jamais ils ne s'étaient séparé ou quitté depuis ce jour. Toujours là, avec lui...

-Si tu veux le récupérer, je te le rend avec joie. Dit le jeune brun en se tournant vers Flovie qui ne savait pas ou se mettre au milieu de cette dispute.

-Merci Harold, c'est très gentil de ta par. Mais... J'ai déjà le mien.

Flovie sortit à son tour le pendentif qui avait été réparé par Viggo. Le pendentif de sa mère. Accidentellement, le mécanisme musical c'était enclenché, révélant la douce mélodie mais avec des notes manquantes. Kard fit aussitôt les gros yeux lorsque la mélodie lui était arrivé aux oreilles. C'était _son_ pendentif ! Celui qu'Émelie lui avait donné avant son dépars pour l'Angleterre ! La seule et unique qui lui avait permis de ne pas devenir fou après tant d'année.

-Donne le moi ! Ordonna Kard.

-Non !

-Si tu veux la toucher, Kard, faudra me passer sur le corps ! S'interposa aussitôt Harold.

-Il n'est pas à elle ! Il ne lui appartient pas ! Il me revient de droit !

-C'est celui de ma mère ! Un cadeau de mon père pour lui prouver son amour !

-Baliverne ! Tes parents ne se sont jamais aimé, Flovie ! Ils sont resté ensemble, juste pour que leur enfants ne soit pas déchiré entre leur parents séparé.

-Tu ment ! Cria-t-elle à plusieurs reprise en se bouchant les oreilles. Ils s'aimaient ! Plus que tout au monde et toi, toi tu étais jaloux de leur bonheur ! C'est pour ça que tu as tué ma famille !

Mais alors que Kard se préparait à répondre à la joute vocal de Flovie, des pas derrière lui l'en avait dissuadé. Il s'était écarté de l'entrée pour laisser apparaître un femme, vêtu d'une grande robe et avec un masque. Flovie reconnut aussitôt Maria.

-Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle, assez surprise et curieuse de sa présence.

-Je viens ici pour te parler, Flovie. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Dit-elle calmement avec sa voix douce.

-Je devine que vous êtes une conquête de ce monstre ? La coupa sèchement Flovie. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote... Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance ! Mais vous voir, tout les deux, dans cette chapelle, ce n'était sûrement pas pour admirait les vitraux, je me trompe ?

À cette information, Harold dressait discrètement son regard vers son frère qui avait aussitôt roulé les yeux au ciel.

-Toute ces belles paroles et ces promesses comme quoi vous seriez toujours là pour moi, c'était des mensonges pour m'endormir, hein ?!

-Flovie, si tu me laisserais finir tu saurais enfin que...

-Que quoi ? Que vous êtes un monstre vous aussi ?! Remarquez, ça ne m'étonnerais pas, vue que j'en suis déjà entourée !

Fatiguait par les hurlements de sa fille, Émelie s'était saisie à la hâte de sa capuche qu'elle avait rabattue, dévoilant ainsi sa chevelure cuivré. Mais alors que Flovie commençait a se demander ce que faisait la femme, cette dernière avait ensuite attrapé son masque avant de le lancer au sol. Et lorsque les deux rousses s'étaient croisé du regard, la plus jeune ne pu dire qu'un seul mot.

-M... Maman ?

* * *

-Alors, Camicazi ? Es-tu plus apte a me parler, maintenant ?

Viggo se trouvait dans une grande salle circulaire, semblable a un donjon. Sauf que cette endroit ne ressemblait pas a ceux des compte de fée. Les multiples instruments de torture et chaînes avaient remplacé les tableaux et les fleurs, et des tables muni de sangles et légèrement couvertes de sang au lieu du mobilier adéquate. Ce endroit sentait aussi le renfermé, l'humidité et la moisissure. La jeune Camicazi se trouvait enchaînée au mur, bras et jambes écarté, fermement tenu par des morceaux d'acier qui en dépassait. Son geôlier lui donna quelque claque pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Elle le foudroya du regard dés qu'elle le vit, mais continua de rester muette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme pareil un jour. Il était tellement cruel et sadique envers elle. La jeune fille s'était donnée une paire de baffe, tout en se disant à elle-même qu'elle avait été stupide d'avoir eu la langue si bien pendu...

-Oh ? On joue les fortes tête a ce que je vois ? Je vais te délier la langue moi, tu vas voir.

Dans un petit pot de terre, Viggo prit sur le bout d'un doigt une substance blanche qu'il appliqua aussi sur l'une des nombreuses plaies de la blonde. Cette dernière avait aussitôt hurler de douleur ! Du sel sur une coupure fraîche, il n'y avait pas plus douloureux comme torture.

-Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin, si ? Tu m'as déjà parlé de ton petit-copain, le demi-dragon, tu n'as pas autre chose à me dire sur lui ? Est-il faible a quelque chose ? A-t-il des points faibles, hormis toi et cette chère Flovie ?

-Je ne vous dirais rien... Espèce de monstre.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Il avait apposé une nouvelle fois du sel sur une autre plaie sanguinolente. Un grand sourire sadique s'élargissait sur son visage, à chaque fois qu'il entendait les cris de douleur de Camicazi.

-Alors ? J'attends ! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

-P... Plutôt mourir... Que de dire un mot de plus...

-Oh, pourquoi toujours mourir, enfin ? Je ne compte pas vous tuer, voyons... Bon, je vais vous faire une autre proposition, que vous ne pourrez pas refuser. Vous me dites tout, absolument tout, sur votre petit-ami, Harold Haddock. Et vous sortirez d'ici sans trop de mal... Mais continuez a me contrariez et je vous donnerez a mes hommes pour qu'il puise prendre du bon temps. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Passez de mercenaire à mercenaire comme une vulgaire marchandise ?

-Non. Répondit-elle, horrifiée par le chantage du brun.

-Alors, faite une croix sur l'amour de votre vie. Car visiblement, il en a déjà fait une sur vous, vue qu'il s'est enfuit avec Flovie et que vous, il vous a laissé sur le champs de bataille.

La bonde s'était mis a pleurer, abattue par cette fatalité. L'avait-il vraiment délaissée intentionnellement ? C'était ce que Viggo ne cessait de lui répéter. « Harold a profité de vous, le temps que son amante revienne de son voyage ! Ils vous a dupé, Cami. » Même qu'elle le connaissait assez bien, elle avait bien vue que le jeune brun avait encore de fort sentiment pour cette rouquine. Mais elle était resté au prêt de lui, malgré tout. Elle l'aimait et lui aussi. Mais rien ne pouvait surpasser le premier et véritable amour...

-Il ne vous aimera jamais autant que vous vous l'aimez. C'est elle son premier et véritable amour, vous... Vous vous aviez juste été un moyen de lui faire oublié cette fille un court instant.

-Taisez vous ! Assez ! Assez... Fit-elle par supplier en pleurant.

Viggo s'approcha de l'oreille de la blonde et lui murmura.

-Si vous voulez que je cesse, dites-moi ce que je veux savoir. Vous a-t-il dis comment il est devenu ainsi ?

Camicazi se pinça les lèvres un moment avant de s'avouer vaincue.

-Du sang... Son frère lui a injecté du sang draconique...

-Tu me ment encore. Je pratique les injections depuis pas mal de temps, histoire d'avoir une corde supplémentaire contre des dragons coriace. Et jamais ça ne m'a transformé en dragon et les effets son très court, et ne dure en générale une quinzaine de minutes... Pas deux ans.

-Je vous assure que c'est la vérité ! Répondit aussitôt la blonde. Il... Il m'a dis que le dragon en question était très puissant ! Un Alpha je crois ?

-Quoi ?!

Viggo avait approché son visage si prêt du sien, que sa barbe piquait presque la peau de Camicazi.

-Ton petit-copain a du sang de dragon Alpha dans les veines ? Demanda-t-il calmement, à la fois surpris et avec le plus grand intérêt.

-Oui... Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dis.

Le brun recula ensuite tout en portant une main a son menton. Faisant mine de réfléchir, il avait passé son regard sur la fille qui s'était raidit lorsqu'elle l'avait vue sourire.

-Bien. C'est très bien. Dit-il plus calmement avant de prendre un scalpel. Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

-Attendez ! Et votre promesse ? N'avez-vous aucune parole ?

Touché a vif, Viggo s'était arrêté tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Donnez moi une bonne raison de vous laisser sortir ?

-Je... Je...

Elle laissa tomber sa tête tout en se mordant les lèvres. Devait-elle dire ça a une personne aussi vil que lui ? Devait-elle dire qu'elle attendait un heureux événement ? Observant du coin de l'œil le scalpel que Viggo s'amusait à passer entre tout ses doigt, elle s'était finalement jeté a l'eau.

-Je... Je suis enceinte. Dit-elle en dressant un regard larmoyant et suppliant vers lui.

-Ô... Voyez-vous ça. Une humaine qui fornique avec un démon... Comme c'est émouvant.

-Laissez moi partir, je vous en pris ! Je ne veux pas mourir ni le perdre !

-Nul crainte, pauvre enfant. Ce... bébé verra le visage de sa mère mais... Je ne promet rien pour son géniteur.

Camicazi rebaissa la tête avec les lèvres pincés. Elle laissait d'autre larme couler, avant de murmurer le nom de celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Ce visage, jamais Flovie ne l'avait oublié. Il était doux, souriant et émanait que de bonne attention. On ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde que cette femme était une redoutable guerrière ! Mais c'était bien le cas. Et elle était là, en vie, en chair et en os. Flovie avait fait quelque pas vers sa mère, les bras pendu dans le vide et les yeux brillant comme un millier d'étoiles, elle s'était ensuite jeté a son cou pour l'enlacer affectueusement. Émelie étant une assez grande femme, sa fille ne touchait plus le sol. Rendant l'étreinte a sa fille, elle sentit des larmes lui couler dans le long cou.

-Maman ! Cria-t-elle presque dans un sanglot.

-Chuuuute... Chuuute.

Émelie avait le visage plongé dans les cheveux de sa fille semblable au sien. Elle lui caressait tendrement le dos tendis qu'elle se baissait lentement pour venir s'accroupir au sol. Une fois installé parterre, se fille était venu s'asseoir face à elle a califourchon. Elle avait ensuite saisi le col de la robe de sa mère avant de dire ceci :

-Mais où est-ce que tu étais depuis tout ce temps ?! Demanda-t-elle avec une voix brisé par les larmes et résonnante de reproche. Pourquoi tu nous as abandonner ? Papa ! Finn ! Moi ! On ne comptait pas pour toi ?

Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle s'était mise a secouait mollement sa mère, autant totalement lessivé de sa journée. Il fallait qu'en plus, le destin lui ramène ça !

-Pourquoi tu nous as laissé ? Tu nous as abandonné ! Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ! Tu vas me répondre ?!

Elle venait littéralement de lui hurler au visage, avant de commencer a la frappé au niveau poitrine, toujours sans énergie. Il ralentissait ensuite le rythme, puis elle s'était laissée tomber sur ses poings, toujours posés sur sa mère.

-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée...

-Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée mon ange, j'avais juste des obligations. Répondit finalement Émelie.

-Des obligations ? Elles passent avant ta famille ? Demanda Flovie en dressant son regard plein de larme, vers sa mère.

-Sache que jamais je n'ai cessé de penser à vous. Chaque seconde vous était entièrement consacré.

-Huit ans... Huit ans que j'ai maudit les dieux de t'avoir enlevé à nous... Et deux autres années passé a le maudire lui. Dit-elle en désignant Kard. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté avant ? J'aurai aimé savoir que j'avais une mère, lorsque Viggo avait abusé de moi.

-Attends ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a...

Harold n'eut le temps de finir, interrompue par son frère qui lui fit signe de se taire, mais également par le regard Émelie qui avait été assez claire et précis. Le jeune acquiesça donc et s'en alla vers l'extérieur, très vite suivit par son frère, laissant ainsi mère et fille seule a seule.

Les deux garçon se retrouvèrent dehors, eux aussi en tête a tête. Contrairement aux deux filles, eux ne savaient pas comment ni par ou commencer. Ce fut finalement Harold qui commença.

-Alors... Comme ça, tu as encore ressuscité ?

-Ouais, j'en suis moi-même le premier surprit... Pour tout te dire, je me voyais déjà en compagnie de père et mère.

-Apparemment, y a quelqu'un là-haut qui ne veut pas de toi. Répondit Harold en souriant légèrement. Mais dis moi, comment est-ce arrivé ? Je veux dire, là tu n'avais pas le sang d'Allurnite pour te sauver.

-Je te l'ai dis, j'en suis moi-même surprit... Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle mes veines se sont remplie de sang, quoique...

Un silence gênant s'était de nouveau installé entre les deux frères. Tendis que l'un jouait nerveusement avec ses mains tout en battant la poussière avec son pied, l'autre, le plus âgé, avait le regard planté dans le ciel.

« Je devrais peut-être lui dire que je ne suis plus comme avant... Que... Que je suis humain ? Non... Y a mieux à faire pour le moment. »

Kard décidait donc de garder le silence et d'admirer le ciel qui prenait diverse couleur avec le soleil couchant.

-Dis ? Tu sais des choses sur Viggo Grimborne ? Demanda Harold, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Si je sais des choses sur ce type ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un expert en dragon. Il aurait cherché apparemment a supprimer tout les dragons d'Angleterre, mais la plupart de ses cibles auraient réussi à s'échapper. Tss. Tu parle d'un professionnel. Pourquoi t'intéresse tu à lui au faits ?

Harold avait aussitôt détourné le regard tout en regardant le ciel, avant de rougir légèrement par la gêne. Kard eut un léger rire étouffé en voyant la réaction de son frère.

-C'est pour elle, c'est ça ?

-Tu as bien entendue comme moi ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers son grand-frère. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu en Angleterre, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air bien rose tout ça...

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Apparemment, seule Émelie connaît cette histoire. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet ! Tu compte aller sur Berk pour aller régler son compte à Viggo ? Laisse moi te dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller affronter un adversaire sur qui tu ne sais rien.

-Quoi ? C'est blague j'espère ?! Toi, Kard, la personne la plus impulsive que je connaisse, me dit de me méfier de l'inconnu ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

-Je me méfie des personnes dans son genre. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais rien que sa description me donne la chair de poule !

Harold s'était mis à rire aux éclats ! Son frère avait peur de quelqu'un ? C'est bien la meilleure de l'année celle-là !

-Kard sérieusement ! Tu peux pas arrêter de dire des bêtises pareils ? Tu parle comme un humain ! Se moqua Harold en se tenant le ventre.

Le plus âgé avait de nouveau orienté son regard vers le ciel. C'était étrange, car le soleil avait disparut, mais cette étrange lueur brillante persistait. Mais alors que Kard se préparait a aller y jeter un œil, Émelie et Flovie venaient de sortir de la grotte.

-Ça va toute les deux ? Demanda aussitôt Harold.

-Oui, merci Harold. Remercia la plus âgé avec un grand sourire.

-Donc c'était bien vous que j'avais vue dans le ciel ? Et pourquoi avoir voler si bas dans la clairière ?

-Ooooh ça c'est... Une longue histoire Harold. Répondit cette fois-si Flovie. Mais pour faire bref, dis-toi que j'ai failli tué ton frère et que si ma mère n'avait rien fait, tu serrais actuellement sans famille !

Le ton de Flovie n'était plus froid et acide comme celui d'avant. Il était doux, juste et moqueur, comme l'ancienne Flovie. Harold aimait beaucoup la voir comme ça, souriante, de bonne humeur et taquin avec lui.

Mais alors qu'une discutions infaisable se préparait, un énorme bruit sourd avait résonné dans toute la forêt ! Faisant s'envoler même les oiseaux qui étaient profondément endormi. Étant intriguait par cette soudaine explosion, le groupe s'était dirigé comme un seul homme vers l'origine de ce bruit. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'air était lourd, poussiéreux. Les yeux de Kard le piquaient et il avait du mal a respirer. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé à la plaine, il eut un soudain regain d'énergie quand son regard s'était planté sur de grande et immense flamme qui dépassait les arbres. Il accourait sans plus attendre vers son lieu de résidence, la respiration courte, les yeux pleurant à causse de fumé de l'incendie, il avait atteint son chez-lui en un rien de temps. S'accrochant les jambes dans une racine, il avait chuté fortement, avant de dresser la tête vers sa maison... qui était en proie a des flamme et en partie démoli.

-C'est un Cauchemar ? Murmura-t-il en regardant ce déluge, totalement abattue.

Harold était arrivé quelque seconde plus tard et fut tout aussi déboussolé. Son foyer, leur foyer était en feu ! Comme était-ce possible ?! Depuis quand une montagne faite de pierre pouvait-elle prendre feu ?! C'était juste inconcevable ! Ils furent assez vite rejoint par les deux rouquines qui se placèrent aussitôt à côté de leur ami. Ils regardèrent encore un instant de bal de flamme, avant d'être tous attiré par un bruit de mécanisme suivie d'un ordre qui ordonnait de tirer ! Le groupe de Berkiens avaient aussitôt reconnu les hommes de main de Viggo, accompagné d'une dizaine de catapultes de dissimulé entre les arbres.

-Ils vont me le payer ! Ragea Kard, totalement survolté.

Il se dirigea vers le groupe d'homme qui avait pâli en le voyant débarquer de nul par, comme s'il était sorti des flammes elles-mêmes ! Certain se souvenait de la raclée qu'ils avaient prit contre Harold, et ils savaient que le second, Alukard, était mille fois pire et sans pitié ! Ils abandonnèrent donc à la première occasion leur arme de guerre, avant de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous !

-Lâche ! Couille-mole ! Vous allez tous me le payer ! Je vous tuerez tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Cria le brun qui était furax.

Kard s'était ensuite retourné, lorsque le son d'une roche qui s'éclate était venu jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il vit avec impuissance, une bonne partie de la montagne s'affaisser et s'écraser contre elle-même ! Soulevant un énorme nuage de poussière par la même occasion. Kard s'était mit à hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix !

Sa maison... venait de s'écrouler, en grande généralité...

* * *

Non loin de là, au château de Berk, en haut d'une des tours de ce dernier. Un homme regardait attentivement ce spectacle, à l'aide d'une longue-vue et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Monsieur ? Nos éclaireurs m'ont informé que les démons on été repérés à leur domicile.

-Bien... Bien...

Viggo rengainait son instrument, avant de ce tourner vers son lieutenant.

-Et où sont mes hommes et mes machines ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Heu... Vos hommes sont en route pour Berk et vos machines... Ils les ont abandonné...

Au creux de ses mains, la pauvre longue-vue avait grincé avant de légèrement se replier sur elle-même.

-Dites-moi... Qu'est-ce que vos gars n'ont pas compris dans : Revenez tous et avec le matériel ?

-Hé bien je... Vous savez, après la déculotté qu'ils ont prit au prêt de ce gamin... Ils n'ont plus trop envie de se faire fracasser.

-Envie dis-tu ? Je vous paye pour ça, lieutenant. Je ne paye pas pour des broutilles ou pour des hommes qui tremble face à deux être sur-naturel !

-Milles excuses, Monsieur. Mais vous savez, c'est la première fois que l'ont s'occupe d'homme-dragon et les gars en son assez retissant, et pas habilité à cela.

Viggo se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe qu'il était fortement désappointé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre homme sans le lâcher du regard. Ce dernier, se sentant oppressé, reculait encore et encore, jusqu'à buter sur le bord de la tour. Viggo s'était arrêté a une distance raisonnable, avant de sortir son épée qu'il avait dans son dos.

-J'ai tué mon premier dragon à l'age de quinze ans. Ce monstre avait décimé mon village tout entier et semblait même en avoir prit du plaisir. Ce jour là, j'ai perdu beaucoup. Et savez-vous ce qui est la principale cause des pertes et des échecs, lieutenant ?

-Je... Bah... je...

-L'incompétence ! Toute les pertes du monde, son la faute du manque de compétence de chacun. Et j'ai horreur de perde ! Ou que l'on me contrarie ou encore que l'on désobéisse à mes ordres.

Viggo, d'un mouvement habile et précis, découpa la tête du malheureux sans qu'il ne s'en apprivoise. Il donna ensuite un coup de pied dans l'abdomen du corps décapité, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

-Prenez garde, messieurs. Je vous resserve le même sors, lorsque vous serez ici.


	29. Les dernières cartes se retournent

Hello ! Bon, il est 2 heure 31 du matin, je suis fatigué et vidé... Je vais répondre vaguement aux questions posé, avant d'enchaîner sur le chapitre.

Déjà, un gros merci pour vos retours, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point :3 Cette fic atteint bientôt sa fin, plus que deux chapitre avant la Good ou Bad end :P

Vous avez tous apprécier ce chapitre, malgré les disputes très pressente xD Les retrouvailles entre frère très « chaleureuse » Tout le monde s'y attendait je pense xD Puis, Flovie qui apprend enfin que sa mère est en vie ! YOUHOU !

Bon, certain on été « ravi » de la séance torture avec Viggo et Cami, je me demande qui est le plus fou et sadique dans l'histoire. L'auteur, ou les lecteurs :P ? Mais ze vous aimes quand même :3

Et enfin, le grand final ! LA MONTAGNE QUI EXPLOOOOOOOOOOSE ! Michael bay ! EXPLOSION ! Pardon. x)

Petit message personnelle à l'attention de Maurane. Ok, on arrête de s'envoyer des pics à la gueule x) faut bien que quelqu'un soit mature dans cette dispute :P … Pourquoi je vois tout le monde rire ? xDDD

Vous voulez la suite ? Vous voulez du drama ? Vous voulez du sang ? Vous voulez encore et toujours plus de drama ? Et du sexe ? Pour certaine personne que je ne citerai pas :P Alors apprécier ce chapitre qui fait 17 pages Word x) Petit cadeau de la maison, y a une musique ! :D Cette fois, faite toute seule ^^ Je ne voulais pas dérangé Lili avec ça ^^ Et puis, je suis content du résulta, même si je pense qu'elle aurait pu m'aider pour certain passage, mais bref :P

 **Skillet – Feel Invinsible.**

Bonne lecture mes amoureux du drama ! :D

Il y a encore une nouvelle cover, vous avez vue ? :D Et puis, j'ai mis ma fic en M car plus on approche de la fin, plus ça va devenir morbide et sale xD Alors, vaut mieux prévenir que guérir x) Même si je sais qu'il n'y que des fous, pour lire cette fic x) Il y a encore une scène assez hard dans le chapitre, je l'ai marqué en **gras** ,mais tout compte fait, je me demande si elle devrait pas être lue par tout le monde x) bref, faite comme vous le sentez !

BISOUS !

Coucou au forum L'univers de Dragons, que j'embrasse fortement !

La grande famille Emadurly que j'embrasse aussi !

Et bien-entendu, je vous embrasse vous, les lecteurs d'ici :3

Ciao ! À la semaine prochaine ;D

* * *

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre 28 :

Les dernières cartes se retournent.

Kard était là, agenouillé à quelque mètre de sa maison récemment écroulée. L'incendie avait cessé au bout de quelque minute, vue qu'il n'y avait plus rien à brûler. Il venait de tout perdre. Sa vie. Son chez-lui. Son foyer et ses souvenirs. Tout. Dressant enfin son regard, après un long moment resté collé vers le sol, Kard s'était redressé avant de se tourner vers les précédent fuyard.

-Vous allez me le payer. Gronda-t-il d'un air froid.

Il se lança à leurs trousses tout en hurlant toute sa rage ! Tout en récupérant un arme qui traînait là, suite à la fuite de hommes. Sa maison ! Ils avaient détruit _sa_ maison ! Il ne pouvait laisser passer un tel affront ! Mais malheureusement, il s'était épuisé en à peine une dizaine de minutes, c'est qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de courir sans ses dons assez spéciaux. S'arrêtant a bout de souffle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, il regardait les hommes courir loin devant lui et disparaître petit a petit.

-Fait chier !

Après avoir rager dans le vide tout en grommelant de mécontentement, Kard avait rebroussé chemin avec une mine fortement déçu. Il croisa le regard de son frère qui lui demanda ce qui c'était passé. Il lui répondit simplement :

-Je crois que je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries.

Suite a cela, Harold avait ris suivit de Flovie et d'Émelie. Même si cette dernière s'inquiétait sur l'état mental de Kard. Tout perdre, en tout juste vingt-quatre heures, il avait de quoi devenir fou ! Visiblement, ni Harold ni même Flovie avaient remarqué que le grand brun était redevenu humain, cela évitera donc d'autre contrariété au moins. Se posant dos à un arbre, l'ancien Tueur de dragon s'était frappé violemment l'arrière de la tête conte le tronc de ce dernier.

-Harold ? Va donc voir si il y a des choses récupérable dans les ruines, s'il te plaît. Demanda gentiment Émelie.

Le jeune ainsi que son amie acceptèrent sans discuter et s'en allèrent escalader les grava de la montagne qui était un peu plus loin, laissant les plus âgés seul a seul.

-Ça va ? Tu tien le coup ? Demanda-t-elle en pliant sa robe pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-J'ai vaguement l'impression de ne plus être bon à rien... J'ai tout perdu...

-Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont ?

Kard dressa son regard émeraude vers la demi montagne avant d'expirer profondément.

-Ils vont s'en sortir, c'est des dures à cuire ceux-là. Plus coriace que moi en tout cas...

Émelie enlaça tendrement son ami avant de déposer sa tête contre son épaule, ce dernier déposa aussitôt son visage contre elle tout en prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'air.

* * *

De leur côté, Harold et Flovie escaladaient les multiples morceaux de pierre disséminé ici et là, l'un avait une facilité déconcertante a avancer tendis que l'autre était en difficulté, à causse de sa blessure.

-Un coup de main peut-être ? Proposa le brun en voyant la jeune fille lutté pour se frayer un chemin.

-Non merci, je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Visiblement, c'était trop beau d'espérer qu'elle reste douce et aimable. Roulant les yeux au ciel, Harold continuait son chemin sans se préoccuper de la rousse.

 _-C'est pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffe elle._ Fit remarquer Allurnite.

-Que veux-tu ? Elle a toujours été comme ça.

Grimpant encore pendant quelque seconde, il avait atteint de sommet du tas en un rien de temps.

 _-Tu ne trouve pas Kard, étrange ?_

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

 _-Baaah... J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse..._

-Il a peut-être des problèmes pour capté ta présence ? Je ne pense tout savoir, mais je pense que mourir et ressuscité autant de fois, ça ne doit pas aider.

 _-Tu as sans doute raison... Et au faits... Désolé de t'avoir dis ces choses tout à l'heure, j'étais révolté de ton soudain changement, mais maintenant, je vois que tu as raison._

-Ne t'en fait pas, All. C'est du passé maintenant, il faudra d'ailleurs que j'en parler à Kard... Même si je crains sa réaction.

 _-Tu as de bon argument, Harold. Tu arriveras a le convaincre !_

Dégageant des gravas qui faisant sûrement le triple de son poids, Harold délayait au mieux l'endroit. Quand il entendit Flovie grogner dans son dos, il s'était tourné vers elle pour apercevoir seulement sa tête. Cette fille n'abandonnera jamais.

-Alors ? Sympathique cette séance escalade, non ? Demanda-t-il en se moquant.

-Ha, ha, ha. Très drôle, Harold. J'en suis morte de rire.

Flovie était presque arrivée, elle avait juste a se hisser pour rejoindre Harold, mais ses mains eurent la mal-chance de saisir une roche instable causant inévitablement sa chute. Néanmoins, alors qu'elle se voyait déjà s'aplatir comme une crêpe au pied de la montagne, elle se sentit soudainement soulevé par une force hors-norme ! Harold l'avait saisi par le poignet pour la remonter avec un grand sourire moqueur, que Flovie ignorait volontairement en regardant autre part. Une fois tiré d'affaire, la rousse tapota sur ses vêtements de bas en haut sans adresser un regard a son sauveur. Elle se moquait de lui, littéralement, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte. Mais alors que Flovie avait entrepris d'avancer au milieu des décombres, elle s'était arrêté à la hauteur d'Harold pour lui déposer un petit bisous sur la joue avant de le remercier avec un sourire discret.

-Alors... C'était là que tu vivais depuis deux ans ? Ça avait l'air... assez cosy.

Harold sourit à cela, avant de tourner son regard vers elle.

-Je ne pense pas que cette endroit aurait été convenable, pour une dame d'Angleterre. Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas tors. Répliqua-t-elle avant de prendre une voix de bourgeoise. C'est vrai que la vie de château me manque assez, et je me demande comme vous fessiez votre toilette !

-Ça c'est les mystères des Harkard, très chère ! Répondit Harold sur le même ton.

Après avoir rit un long moment en se moquant de la bourgeoisie, les deux jeunes cherchèrent avec la plus grande attention le moindre vivre ou vêtement qu'ils pourraient sauver. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils ne trouvèrent presque rien, seulement des vêtements déchirés et quelque arme tordu. Pourquoi avait-il des armes au-faits ? Leurs forces sur-humaine ne leurs suffisaient pas ? Harold répondit à Flovie que c'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon lorsqu'il sortait. Les gardes se méfiaient des étranger sans armes comme de la peste ! Ce qui était stupide quand on y pense. Le brun avait dégagé d'autre grava, avant que la rousse ne lui demande l'autorisation de faire une pause, ils se joignirent donc sur un rocher pour les accueillir tout les deux dessus, puis ils observèrent les étoiles en silence.

-C'est une vie de fou que nous avons, tu ne trouve pas ? Demanda la rousse.

-Tu dis vrai. Je pense que personne au monde n'a vécu de chose aussi dingue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, avec un petit sourire. Tu as questionné le monde entier toi peut-être ?

Harold riait à cela sans pour autant lâcher le ciel du regard.

-Je pense que des gens comme moi ou mon frère, il ne doit y en avoir des milliers. Répondit-il après un court instant.

-Encore heureux ! Tu imagine un peu ? Ça serrait... Juste dingue !

Flovie reporta son regard vers le ciel tout en affichant un grand sourire. Harold l'avait observé un court instant avant de reporter son attention vers les cieux. Mais alors qu'un autre silence c'était installé entre eux, Flovie l'avait brisée une nouvelle fois.

-Tu crois qu'une guerre est susceptible entre vous et Berk ?

-Elle l'est... Même plus qu'envisageable si tu veux mon avis. C'est pour ça que l'on doit réussir à avoir audience avec Drago.

-Malgré tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu es prêt a lui pardonner ? S'étonna Flovie en le regardant.

-Si je devrais en vouloir à chaque personne qui m'ont fait du mal, ma liste serrait longue et mon frère serrait sûrement le premier dessus.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il t'a sauvé, enfin, d'une certaine manière...

-Oui, mais il m'a tout de même « abandonné » pendant seize ans, juste parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre... J'ai souffert de mon orphelinat... Alors qu'il me restait de la famille, à tout juste une heure de chez-moi.

-C'est vrai qu'on presque tous cherché à te nuire un jour... Désolé d'ailleurs pour l'autre soir, c'est... un reflex de mon entraînement.

-Y a aucun souci, je suis plus solide qu'avant. Répondit Harold avec un sourire rassurant. Et moi, je suis désolé pour toute les saloperies que j'ai dites... Je ne le pensais pas. Ta mère est fier de toi, Flo.

Harold avait d'autre chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres, néanmoins il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais alors qu'il se préparait à lui demander plus de détail sur Viggo et sur l'histoire qui les ont liée. Les lèvres d'Harold se s'étaient soudainement trouvées closes, obstrué par celle de Flovie qui venait de lui saisir le col avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de fois par nuit il avait rêvé de leurs baisés si fougueux et passionnés, elle non plu d'ailleurs. Il lui avait manqué depuis ces deux dernières années, même si elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle n'éprouverait plus rien pour personne depuis l'histoire avec Viggo ! Elle l'aimait et ça, même une soif de vengeance et de sang ne pouvait changer ça. Mais alors que leur baisé devenait plus prononcé, que leurs mains se joignaient et s'entremêlaient, et que leurs corps se collaient de plus en plus ardemment, le vague souvenir qu'Harold était déjà cassé venait de revenir en plein visage de la rousse. Se séparant de lui hâtivement, à la limite de le faire tomber à la renverse tellement elle l'avait repoussé, elle s'était redressée d'un bon face au regard à la fois perdu et coupable d'Harold.

-Je... Je suis désolé. S'empressa-t-elle de dire les larmes aux yeux, avant de partir en étouffant un sanglot.

Harold l'avait regardé partir sans dire un mot. Un léger rictus s'était dessiné sur le bord de ses lèvres, qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu de tel sensation en un simple contact ? Allurnite de son côté, venait de se frapper (spirituellement) le crâne face à la complexité des humains. Il n'y comprendrait définitivement rien !

Après une courte pause -le temps qu'Harold reprenne ses esprits- le dragon lui avait demandé de déplacer encore quelque roche par-ci par-là. Il le fit, mais pas sans penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Pourquoi voulait-il tant qu'elle revienne et se jette à son cou, pour l'embrasser encore une fois ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué l'amour ?! Pourquoi avait-il voulu que rien ne s'arrête ? Pourquoi... lors d'un court instant... Il voulait que Cami n'aies jamais existé ? Tant de question sans réponse, ça le rendait malade !

* * *

En contre-bas, toujours adossé à leur arbre, Kard et Émelie s'étaient retrouvé à admirer la même chose que leur enfant/petit-frère. Pendant leur moment d'intimité, l'un aurait voulu recommencer leur affaire qu'ils avaient faite dans la chapelle, mais l'autre refusait catégoriquement en disant que ce n'était pas convenable de faire ça ici, alors que leur jeune reflet n'était pas très loin. _(je vous laisse deviner qui a dis ça, et qui voulait à nouveau forniquer :P)_ Mais alors que les deux adultes venaient de s'échanger un doux regard, un bruit venant de la montagne les interrompit. Voyant sa fille descendre à grande vitesse du tas de grava.

-Vas-y, je crois que ta fille a besoin de toi. Moi je vais essayer d'aller voir mon cher petit-frère.

Émelie s'était levé pour aller la voir, surtout qu'elle affichait une mine contrariée, tendis que Kard escaladait -du mieux qu'il le pouvait- la montagne à moitié écroulé.

S'approchant discrètement de sa fille pour ne pas l'affoler, la mère inquiète l'entendit pousser quelque sanglot qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir. Émelie venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Flovie qui eut un soubresaut suite à ce contact.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harold, c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle facilement.

-Je... Je sais plus où j'en suis, maman... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Demanda la jeune avec des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues. Je l'aime et pourtant... Tout semble se dresser contre moi pour qu'on ne puise jamais être heureux... ensemble...

-La pire chose à faire dans ces moments, c'est de tout laisser tomber en se disant qu'on y arrivera jamais ! C'est vrai que c'est assez problématique, vue qu'il en aime une autre, mais ce que tu dois faire, c'est rester à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive ! Car lorsqu'il aura besoin d'aide, de conseil ou de soutien, il ne pourra compter sur personne d'autre que toi !

Flovie étira un large sourire, malgré ses larmes qui continuaient de rouler sur ses joues.

-Et si tu veux mon avis, je pense que lorsqu'il aura appris ce que cette blondasse t'a fait, il cherchera tout les moyens pour la lâcher et venir avec toi.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Chèrie, si il a bien une chose que j'ai apprise ses vingts dernières années c'est que, Kard aura bon avoir des centaines de femmes à ses pieds, éventuellement couché avec elles de temps en temps pour passer sa frustration, il n'en regardera toujours qu'une seule et unique. Et je pense que ton Harold c'est la même chose, il a bon être avec cette fille, il ne verra que par toi. C'est donc à toi de te tenir prête à le secourir, de lui montrer que tu es là et que tu lui serras toujours fidèle. Et si l'occasion se présente et qu'il se sépare de sa petite-amie, profite de la situation !

-Tu voudrais que j'attende que leur couple se brise pour lui sauter dessus ? Mais c'est horrible !

-Serte c'est assez drastique, mais au moins tu arriveras à tes fins ! Et tu auras enfin ce bonheur que tu cherche depuis tout ce temps. Cette fin heureuse que tu mérite amplement.

Mère et fille échangèrent ensuite une douce étreinte, avant de se séparer quelque seconde plus tard. Mais alors qu'elle faisait route pour rejoindre leur « camps » des hurlements provenant de la montagne les avait interrompu. Émelie s'empressait aussitôt de saisir sa fille et de sauter vers cette endroit bruyant.

* * *

Alors que la conversation mère fille c'était très bien passé, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas chez les deux frères.

-Faire la paix ?! Avec cet enfoiré ! Ma parole, t'es tombé sur la tête ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

Apparemment, ce qu'Harold avait craint venait de se confirmer, Kard n'accepterait _jamais_ de faire copain-copain avec Drago. Le duo féminin fit leur entré en toute discrétion, histoire de ne pas déranger ou de les prendre par surprises. Néanmoins, lorsqu'Émelie voyait que Kard faisait encore des siennes, un agacement assez prononcé s'était prolongé dans tout son corps.

-Tu ne te rend pas compte dans quelle merde tu te fou, Harold ! Ce type, c'est une ordure ! C'est le diable incarné ! Tu ne pourras jamais négocier avec lui, sans mettre la vie de ceux que t'aime en danger !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Demanda-t-il a son grand-frère, avec un air plus qu'énervé. Tu as essayé de lui parler peut-être ? Ou d'arranger les choses en mettant ta fierté un peu de côté ? Non, bien-sûr que non ! Au lieu de ça, tu as presque détruit toute les villes commerciales ! Tu as mis en péril un peuple entier, pensant que leur Roi allait être guillotiné vue qu'il n'était pas capable de les défendre, et rappelle-moi ce que j'avais dis à cela ?

-Que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Je sais que j'ai eu tors !

-Souvent oui. Dit Harold en croisant les bras.

-Mais si il y a bien sur une chose que je ne me trompe jamais, c'est sur les personnes comme Alvin, Drago et l'autre nouvellement venu, Viggo. Ce sont des malades ! Plus vil qu'eux il n'y a pas sur terre ! Ils serraient prêt à vendre leur mère pour une bourse d'or, avant de tuer le receleur pour récupérer leur bien ! Ils sont sans cœur, n'ont aucune pitié, ni compassion ou d'attachement pour quoi que ce soit ! S'ils font quelque chose, ça serra uniquement avec une récompense équitable à la clef, et ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde à te traquer si tu fais le moindre faut pas ! Harold, ton rêve est bien beau, mais il est irréalisable ! Et puis, qui te suivrait dans un folie pareil ?

Comme si la providence les avaient envoyé, les deux rousses venait de se poster de chaque côté d'Harold. Kard laissa aussitôt tomber ses épaules tout en se frappant le front.

-Je savais que ça aller finir comme ça. Grommela-t-il à lui-même.

* * *

 _Attention ! Cette scène suivante en **gras** peut choqué la sensibilité de certains/certaines. Comportant, violence, injure, diffamation d'une pauvre femme et... DU SAAAAAAANG !_

 _Si vous êtes mineurs, ou que des enfants se trouve à vos côté, enfermez les dans un placard, histoire d'être tranquille xD_

 _Cette partie en gras n'est pas très très importante pour le déroulement de l'histoire, histoire qui est d'ailleurs presque fini x) Mais je ferrais vaguement allusion de ce qui s'est passé, juste pour le drama :D_

 _Cordialement, un auteur fou. x)_

 **Sur Berk, Viggo avait à peu prés tenu sa promesse. Aucun mal n'était fait au bébé, ni aucun sévisse sexuel pour sa porteuse, mais ça n'empêchait pas quelque garde de passer la voir dans sa nouvelle cellule -qui était maintenant une chambre- pour lui assener quelque violence, mais non dangereuse pour l'enfant. Leurs salle pattes était sur elle, lui pinçant les fesses par moment ou lui pelotant les seins tout en disant des choses grossières ou en la traitant de traîné. Parfois, ils leur arrivaient de l'embrasser contre sa volonté, mais aucun « mal » n'était fait à sa zone intime. Pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'un des hommes avaient entendu une rumeur que s'il avait le malheur de fourgué leur queue en elle, le bébé leur sectionnerait en un rien de temps ! C'était en réalité un ordre directe de Viggo, mais l'homme avait préféré inventé une chose à dormir debout. Car lorsque des brigands désiraient une fille, rien ni personne ne pouvait leur en-empêcher. Mais savoir qu'il pourrait perdre ce qui fot d'eux des hommes, ça leur refroidissait les hormones à cette bande de rat.**

 **Mais bon, malgré les mises en gardes et les avertissements, un homme dans le groupe avait comme ambition de la faire grimper au rideau ! Cet homme avait bue son poids en hydromel et donc, il n'avait plus toute sa tête... Il demanda à ses collègue de saisir cette « chienne » et de lui écarter les cuisses, histoire de voir si il y avait du monde ou pas qu'il l'attendait. Passant très vite les détails et les technique qu'il avait employé pour faire sa vérification, l'homme s'était ensuite débarrassé de son bas pour venir la salir de sa présence en elle. Cinq hommes contre une jeune femme, enceinte qui plus est ! bravo messieurs ! Le brigand avait commencé ses vas et viens, alors que sa victime criait contre son bâillon, jusqu'à en perdre la voix et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Alors qu'il était occupé à ses affaires, un autre homme venait embrasser la pauvre Camicazi contre son grès, avant de lui crier des paroles littéralement au visage.**

 **-Alors ? Hein ? Il est où le bébé mangeur de queue, hein ? Je crois que ton rejeton risque d'être défiguré avec ce qu'il lui fout dans la tronche ! Hahaha ! Ça te ferra un jolie souvenir comme ça, hein ma salope !**

 **Il lui donna ensuite une paire de claque. Après tout, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour mettre au monde son bâtard ? Le violeur présumé se raidit après de longue minute, déversant son horrible semence en elle. Mais alors que la blonde pensait en avoir fini, ses pleures et ses cris doublèrent qu'elle vit les autres hommes la regarder successivement avec la queue de leur collègue. Il l'avait toujours, visiblement, alors... Lui lui passèrent tous dessus, sans aucun remord, ni pitié, comme des chiens galeux. Mais ils auraient dû regarder leur premier collègue de plus prêt, ainsi, ils aurait vue qu'une petite goutte de sang avait commencé à perler sur la verge de l'homme, avant que ce minuscule trou ne se mette à pisser le sang comme si on lui avait ouvert la gorge. Très vite, toute la pièce fut jonché de cadavre, de liqueur séminal et de sang, et au centre de tout ce carnage, Camicazi était recroquevillé sur elle-même tremblante de peur. Mais à bien y écouter à deux fois, on l'entendait rire également, tout en caressant son petit ventre. Ventre qui, étrangement, venait de doubler de volume en un rien de temps...**

(Cette scène dégueulasse vous a été offerte par l'association des gens pas nette et qui aime les viols. Composé actuellement que d'un seul membre, moi xD

Attention ! Je rigole quand je dis « aime les viols » n'allait pas appeler la police en disant qu'un auteur malade assouvi ses fantasme sur Fanfiction et qu'il choque toute les jeunes âmes de ce site xD Quoique... faudrait peut-être m'enfermer... Dans le doute, vaut mieux prévenir que guérir xDDDD)

* * *

Toujours à Berk, Viggo avait convoqué ses lieutenants, au sujet de _ses_ machines de guerre _qu'il_ avait payé le prit fort... Les hommes étaient blanc comme neige face à leur employeur qui jouait avec quelque fiole de sang et un scalpel.

-Dites-moi, messieurs ? Dit-il après un long silence qui avait mit tout le monde mal-alaise. Puis-je savoir où sont les équipement que je vous aies gentiment offert ?

Viggo déposa son instrument sur la table tout en lançant un regard froid à chaque homme. Ces dernières étaient aussi pâle qu'un mort. Ils avaient entendu les rumeur comme quoi cette homme était complément fou allié et qu'il aurait, apparemment, jeté leur lieutenant par-dessus le bord d'une tour ! Ils le savaient également très proche de ses achats et de ses financements, alors... comment lui dire qu'ils avaient tout abandonné sur place lorsque le démon était apparu ? L'un d'entre eux, le plus gradé en somme, s'était avancé vers leur employeur avec les genoux tremblotant. Même que Viggo était une personne très intelligente et qu'il préférait assister a un massacre que d'en causer un, il adorait inspirer la terreur dans le cœur de ses hommes et larbin.

-Alors ? Claqua-t-il d'un air impatient à l'homme.

-Et bien... Nous... Comme l'avait ordonné votre frère, nous avons détruit en partie la montagne.

-Merci, inutile de me le dire, j'avais tout vue du haut de la tour ! Ce que je demande c'est : Où... est... mon... ARTILLERIE !

Au même moment, Viggo venait de balayer des pilles de livres au sol. Redressant ensuite son regard froid et cruel, il foudroyait les hommes un instant avant de se rasseoir. Il fit signe ensuite à son précédent orateur de poursuivre. L'homme reprit, avec la voix tremblotante et les mains moite.

-Bah... Vous savez... Nos gars on déjà pas trop l'habitude des dragons, ils sont un peu plus alaise avec le pillage ou bien les femmes... Alors leur proposer un contrat pour chasser deux hommes-dragons, qui ont une force sur-humaine...

-Savez-vous ce qu'est la satisfaction, sous-lieutenant ? La satisfaction est le sentiment d'une plénitude, l'achèvement de quelque chose de bien, de concret, de finalisé. Quelque chose qui a prit fin et qui est _satisfaisante_. J'aime ressentir cette chose... le plus souvent d'ailleurs... Mais là... Je ne suis pas satisfait du tout !

Se levant de son bureau, il s'était placé ensuite devant l'homme tout en affichant un sourire sadique.

-Nous sommes désolé, monsieur ! Nous jurons de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

-Ça ne serra pas nécessaire !

Si il y avait bien une chose à ne pas faire, c'est de mettre Viggo en rogne ! Sous les yeux médusé de ses sou-fifre, Viggo venait de se planter une seringue dans la cuisse et de s'injecter une dose de sang draconique. Il attendit quelque instant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier fasse effet ! Attrapant le cou de l'homme le plus proche, il l'avait ensuite broyé en un rien de temps avec une force sur-humaine ! Les trois autres hommes tentèrent de partir, mais la porte était fermé à double tour. On entendit bientôt que des cris d'horreur, le fracas de leur corps s'écrasant contre les parois de la pièce, suivit d'un rire démoniaque qui glacerait le sang au diable lui-même !

* * *

Ils étaient à trois contre un. Trois personnes qui voulaient tenter l'option diplomatique, alors que l'autre ne voyait que par la vengeance. Il les dévisageait tous. C'était comme ça alors, hein ? Il pensait pouvoir compter sur eux, mais finalement, il ne pouvait croire en personne d'autre que lui-même !

-Tu es contente, j'imagine, hein ? T'as enfin réussi à venir à tes fins !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Flovie, quelque peu perdu.

-Ô ne fait pas l'innocente, ni la sainte ni touche ! Ose me dire que c'est une pure coïncidence, que tes amis abattent ma maison le jour ou, comme par hasard, je n'y suis pas.

-Kard ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! Ma fille ne ferrait jamais une chose pareil !

-Biiien évidemment ! Répondit Kard d'un ton sarcastique. Elle est bien trop bonne et trop sage pour nuire à qui que ce soit ! Suis-je bête... Minute... Qu'a-t-elle essayé de faire il y a environ une heure ?

Tout en déchirant le haut de sa tunique, il foudroyait toujours la jeune rousse d'un regard menaçant.

-Me tuer, c'est ça ! Elle a essayer de m'arracher la vie ! C'est vrai que c'est un acte d'une grand bonté sans pareil !

-Arrête un peu tu veux ? T'es entrain de te donner en spectacle ! Tu es ridicule. Cracha Émelie d'un ton énervé.

-Ô mais biiiien-sûr ! Excusez-moi, _vôtre_ altesse ! J'avais omis le détail que c'est vous qui avez laissé votre fille traîner avec des gens peu recommandable. Qui sont-ils déjà ? Ah oui... DES CHASSEURS DE DRAGONS PROFESSIONNEL ET AUCUNE PITIÉ ! Qui m'ont tout prit en l'espace de quoi ? Deux mois ? Tu ne pouvais rêver mieux comme vengeance, hein, sale peste ?

-Kard ! Calme toi avant que je perde patience !

-Bah vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend, hein ?! Répondit ce dernier en se plaçant face à Émelie. Bah alors ? T'attends quoi pour m'en foutre une ? Tu veux peut-être que j'agisse le premier ? Comme ça, je serais encore le méchant dans l'histoire !

-Ne me tente pas. Répondit la rousse d'un ton menaçant.

Les deux se défièrent du regard avec la ferme attention de rien lâcher, l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais alors que Kard venait de serrer les poings, il s'était résilié tout en leur disant ceci.

-Partez... J'en assez de vous voir.

-Kard attend ! On peut discuter quand même ?! Demanda Harold, assez surpris de la requête de son frère.

-Parler de quoi, hein ?

Son ton était froid et menaçant, mais étrangement clame. Comme celui qu'il avait quand il répondait au nom d'Alukard.

-Tu compte pardonner à Drago pour ce qu'ils nous a fait. Tu veux faire le moins de vagues possible... Alors vas-y ! Tu as vingt-quatre heures. Passé ce délais, j'attaquerai Berk. Avec ou sans toi, Harold.

-Mais enfin ! C'est de la folie ! T'es complètement dingue ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Il m'arrive que je pensais pourvoir compter sur vous, mais j'ai été berné. Encore une fois... Maintenant, disparaissez !

Harold avait froncé le regard à l'attention de son frère, avant de grogner de rage et de partir, vite suivie par Flovie. Émelie les avait invité à avancer sans elle, car elle voulait avoir une discutions seul à seul. Les jeunes acquiescèrent simplement.

-Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? C'est comme ça que tout fini ?

-Tu le savais aussi bien que moi, Ém... Ce qui est lancé ne peut être évité... les cartes sont retourné maintenant.

-Mais il peut être contré, Kard. Ton frère est doué pour retourner les situations en sa faveur, même intentionnellement et tu le sais.

-Résonner un monstre comme Drago ? Laisse-moi rire... Des personnes qui tue sans raison, ne peuvent être raisonné.

-Alors explique moi comment ton frère a fait pour t'apprivoiser ? Toi et Allurnite qui plus est ! Vous étiez loin d'être des tendres et du jour au-lendemains, tout a changé... Tu dois bien lui reconnaître ça.

Kard ne répondit pas et resta silencieux. Il avait croisé ensuite les bras avant de recroiser le regard de la rousse qui était insistant.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-De qui ? All ? Oh tu sais... Il est comme le reste... Il est perdu.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, les yeux dans les yeux, avant que Kard vienne tourner les talons.

-Adieu Émelie. Dit-il, tout en s'éloignant.

-Adieu... Kard... Fit-elle tristement, le cœur serré.

-Kard est mort depuis des années et tu le sais... Il était presque revenu, mais vous venez de le condamné avec votre paix niaiseuse.

Émelie tournait également les talons tout en serrant les poings. Elle était énervé et contrarié envers la réaction de Kard, enfin, de Alukard, si elle avait belle et bien compris le message. Tendis qu'elle s'éloignait accompagné de sa fille et du jeune Haddock qui l'avait attendu un peu plus loin, Kard lui, passait sa frustration en frappant les débris de sa maison. Néanmoins, sa colère s'était dissipé au bout de quelque seconde, lorsque son regard avait atterri sur un trou assez large pour qu'il puise passer dedans. Il se faufila dedans sans perdre une seconde. Le trou avait ensuite débouché sur des galerie qui s'enfonçait encore et toujours plus profondément.

* * *

Le trio était maintenant à mi-chemin pour Berk. Harold se trouvait en tête, totalement démoralisé, les deux femmes se trouvant donc derrière lui. Il faisait beaucoup de peine pour Flovie aussi. Mais en vue de ce qui venait de se passer, aussi bien entre eux deux ou avec son frère, était-ce un choix judicieux d'aller lui accrocher l'épaule pour lui remonter le morale ? Malgré les regards insistant de sa mère, la jeune se refusait d'y aller, surtout lorsqu'il avait reprit sa séance de schizophrénie.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire qu'il nous a chassé de la sorte...

 _-Quelque chose a changé en lui... Il n'est plus le même enfin... Plus le même d'y a deux ans..._

-Il n'a changé que mentalement, mais physiquement aussi. Était intervenu Émelie. Et je pense que c'est tout ces enchaînements qui lui on fait péter un câble...

-Je me moque bien de ce qui l'a changé. Répondit Harold d'un air acide et mauvais. Il veut rester seul ? Et bah qu'il y reste ! J'ai mieux à faire que de m'occuper de ses problèmes.

Harold venait d'accélérer le pas et mit une certaine distance entre lui et les deux rousses. La plus âgée adressa un regard gentiment meurtrier à sa fille tout lui ordonnant de se bouger le cul, avant qu'elle ne lui frappe de toute ses force. Mais alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin, elle se trouvait une nouvelle fois vers sa mère.

-Mais tu vas pas nous attendre là des millénaires quand même ? Dit-elle en chuchotant.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais sur Berk. Toi, occupe-toi de lui remonter le moral ! D'accord ?

-Ok, ok... Soit prudente, de ton côté !

-J'y veille bien !

Flovie pressa aussitôt le pas pour rattraper Harold, mais comme si s'était le moment, sa blessure au ventre venait de se réveiller. Elle essayait tout de même de continuer, mais elle avait rejoint le sol en moins de temps qu'il faudrait pour le dire. Rageant en premier lieu contre elle-même, un plan s'était rodé dans sa tête à la seconde même.

-Haroooold. Appela-t-elle d'une voix souffrante et suppliante.

Malgré la distance et les grognements du brun, la voix de Flovie lui était facilement arrivé aux oreilles. Il fit demi-tour non pas sans ronchonner de nouveau, mais il avait arrêté très vite lorsqu'il la vit adossé à un arbre, une main posé sur l'endroit de sa blessure. Accourant vers elle, il enlevait en deux temps trois mouvement son corset qui l'empêchait de respirer à sa guise. Il souleva ensuite le haut en tissu et fut horrifié quand il fit le pansement de fortune imbibé de sang !

 _-Et elle arrive à marcher avec ça ? Elle a du mérite, ça c'est sûr._

Ne faisant pas attention aux remarque du dragons, qui étaient cette fois agréable et bien-vaillante, Harold déchirait une partie de sa chemise rouge pour venir lui faire un nouveau garrot. Étrangement, cette-ci elle s'était laissée faire... Elle regardait même avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Besoin de moi quand il aura besoin d'aide, hein ? C'est moi la jouvencelle en détresse, maintenant. Pas lui. »

Rageant contre les propos de sa mère, elle ne fit pas attention à Harold qui tenait tant bien que mal son haut pour lui poser son bandage.

-Flovie, s'il te plaît ? Tu veux bien tenir ça ?

La rousse avait aussitôt saisi son haut, pour ensuite le monter au maximum pour ne pas gêner son « médecin » Mais au bout de quelque minute, avec la vue bloqué par son vêtement, elle se demandait ce qui lui demandait tant de temps ! Il avait déjà recouvert les deux extrémités, alors, pourquoi ne pas lui dire de baisser sa tunique ? Écoutant sa curiosité, elle baissait le dis vêtement pour voir un Harold en totale admiration sur son corps. Il avait de grands yeux ronds, comme un chat qui aurait vue une pelote de laine ! Sauf que là, le sujet n'était pas une pelote, mais le corps doux et pâle de Flovie. Hésitant même un moment à le toucher, ce fut le raclement de la rousse qui le fit sortir de sa transe admirative.

-Ça va ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil j'imagine ? Demanda-t-elle à moitié énervée et curieuse de sa réponse.

Harold lui répondait que par des vagues morceaux de phrases. Comme si la simple vue de la poitrine généreuse de Flovie, l'avait mit dans tout ces états. Il se donna mentalement une paire de gifle pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Excuse-moi je voulais pas, je t'assure... Je suis vraiment idiot parfois...

-Si seulement ça ne serrait que parfois. Fit-elle en riant. Ne me dis pas que tu regrette ce que tu as fait ?

-Si je le regrette ? Bien-sûr ! Répondit-il aussitôt. Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Tu ne me trouve pas mignonne, c'est ça ? Tu as changé de référence ? C'est les blondes maintenant qui te font rêver ?

Oui, oui, elle était littéralement entrain de l'allumer, mais en même temps, ce n'est pas seulement de la surprise qu'elle avait vue dans son regard, lorsqu'il était en pleine admiration. Elle savait très bien qu'à ce moment là, le moindre mouvement l'aurait fait exploser et il se serrait jeté sur elle. Ah... les hommes.

(Oui, oui, je suis littéralement entrain de tirer une balle dans le pied du sexe masculin xD No comment x) )

Alors qu'Harold tentait d'aligner plus de deux mots sans bégayer, elle avait saisit tendrement ses mains pour les poser sur ses seins avec tout autant de douceur.

(Quand je vous dis qu'elle est entrain de l'allumer. Écoutez moi un peu ! XD Mon dieu... Que suis-je entrain de faire de ma petite Flovie x) Elle est où la petite fille innocente et coincée, hein ? XD Bref.)

Le rouge était monté immédiatement aux joues d'Harold, qui avait aussitôt enlever ses mains comme si l'endroit qu'il venait de toucher été chaud comme milles soleil.

-Ce que tu peux être coincé, toi parfois. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Se levant après avoir remit correctement sa tunique, elle reprit la route en direction de Berk, mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle se sentit saisie aux niveaux des poignet.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue ? Demanda Harold à son amie qui venait de lui faire face.

-Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que t'es devenu pudique en trois secondes ? Y a tout juste une minute t'étais entrain de baver sur moi.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parler. Mais de ton comportement en général ! Pourquoi as-tu changée autant ?

-Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as rendu comme ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est à causse de ton frère ou de ton ami dans ta tête. Car t'es beaucoup trop malin pour te laisser complètement berner !

-Confidence pour confidence. Je suis devenue comme ça, car j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir depuis ces deux dernières années, et toi ?

-Je te détestais, au plus haut point, d'ailleurs !

-Et tu agis comme ça avec ceux que tu déteste ?

-Oooh je t'ai vexé ? Je m'excuse dans ce cas. Je pensais juste faire quelque chose bien, en vue du filet de bave que tu avais aux lèvres.

-Hahaha. Très drôle !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, avant que Flovie ne prenne un visage doux et souriant.

-Dis-moi ? Comment... Comment était la vie sans moi ? Dit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

-Ce n'est pas intéressant, je t'assure...

-... Elle sait, elle, hein ? Ta blondinette ?

-Tu parle de Camicazi ? Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, elle sait tout, elle en sait sûrement plus que toi d'ailleurs... Et si je peux de donner un conseil...

Harold s'était arrêté, car Flovie prenait une mine bizarre, tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui. Ça le mettait mal-alaise de la voir comme ça !

-Ne... N'essaye pas de t'interposer entre nous, ok ?

Elle acquiesça muettement, sans cesser son petit manège.

-On est très bien ensemble et ça... Même Kard ne pourra rien n'y faire !

-Sache que, même si là tu me repousse, je serrais toujours là pour toi, Harold. Dit-elle d'un ton calme. Je ne compte aucunement me mettre entre vous, je voulais juste voir si... tss. Nan laisse tomber, c'est ridicule...

-Mais quoi ? Vas-y crache le morceau !

-Je voulais juste savoir si... Ce baisé qu'on a échangé tout à l'heure... Est-ce que tu m'aurais arrêté ?

-Tu m'avais prise par surprise, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesse, même si je suis ce que je suis maintenant !

-Donc... Tu ne ressent vraiment plus rien pour moi ? Comme... pour une étrangère ?

Harold se pinça les lèvres. Il mentait. Bien-sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais arrêté leur échange, il était même prêt à y aller franchement... Que penserait-elle, si elle voyait qui lui suffisait d'un rien pour lui retourner le cerveau ? Qui ne lui confirmerait qu'il n'irait pas courir après d'autre femme, comme l'avait dis Émelie pour Kard ? Harold avait fini par lâcher prise sur les mains de Flovie, avant de laisser tomber sa tête vers le sol pour venir ensuite serrer les poings.

-Si je te laisse aussi indifférente, retourne donc avec ton frère et ne vient plus me parler, d'accord ? Je ne tien pas à perdre mon temps à attendre après un type, qui est aussi froid qu'un glacier ! Sur ce, au-revoir, Harold.

Mais alors que Flovie venait de tourner les talons, Harold l'avait rattrapé une seconde fois, mais cette fois si moins ferme, avant de la faire se retourner encore vers lui. Échangeant un bref regard, Harold l'avait ensuite embrassé tendrement du bout des lèvres, avant d'enfin vider son sac.

 _Les paroles entre parenthèses pour **le couplet d'Harold** , s'est des « interventions » de Flovie. _

**Skillet Feel Invinsible.**

 _ **Couplet Harold.**_

 _Condamné j'étais._

 _Seul la mort m'habitait._

 _J'étais seul dans le noir..._

 _Des centaines de légions._

 _Je les aies envoyé par le fond._

 _Je ne pouvais me voir dans un miroir._

 _Mais maintenant !_

 _Après deux années merdique !_

 _J'ai l'impression que le mal s'éloigne avec le temps._

 _Pour finalement s'effacer, sans laisser de résidu dramatique !_

 _Ton touchée il était plus que divin !_

 _Tu me rendais fou ! Ça n'avait jamais de fin !_

 _Maintenant plus jamais je ne verrais ça :_

 _Ces visions qui me glaçaient le sang le soir ! Elles s'effacent et ça me rend de l'espoir !_

 _Tu me fais sentir comme un mortel !_

 _Qui depuis cent ans regarde le ciel !_

 _Pour moi t'es tout sauf superficielle !_

 _Tu es mon essentielle !_

 _Un simple regard de toi !_

 _Et me revoilà vivant comme autre fois !_

 _Ta vengeance faisant rage en toi et pourtant, regarde nous ce soir !_

 _Tu disais me haire, mais tu m'aimais !_

 _(Je t'aimais indéfiniment !)_

 _Laisse-moi raviver cette flamme !_

 _(Mais qu'attends-tu maintenant ?)_

 _(Pour me faire ressentir... Différemment ?! »_

 _Raviver cette flamme !_

 _Différemment !_

 _Réanimé cette âme !_

 _Qui m'aimait tant !_

 _ **Couplet Flovie.**_

 _Partie de mon foyer._

 _J'ai tout abandonné pour vous tuer._

 _Toi et ton frère bizarre..._

 _Plus rien n'avait de goût._

 _Je n'arrivai jamais au bout..._

 _Au bout de cette enfer macabre..._

 _Mais maintenant !_

 _Depuis que je suis grande !_

 _Je suis devenu beaucoup plus forte qu'avant !_

 _Balançant mes cauchemars, au bout d'une corde !_

 _Je me suis anéantie !_

 _Du lever du jour jusqu'à la nuit !_

 _Une Incapable d'aimer, ou d'aider ses amis._

 _Avant tout ça, j'étais ainsi !_

 _Mais maintenant que je te regarde ! Même l'ancienne Flovie reprend espoir !_

 _Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être nulle !_

 _Et quand mon cœur le soir il hurle !_

 _Ce n'est pas de douleur, mais bien d'amour pour toi !_

 _J'ai beau être devenue blindée !_

 _Rien aujourd'hui ne m'empêche d'aimer !_

 _De vivre enfin cette vie, que j'ai bien méritée !_

 _Et rien ne m'arrêtera ce soir !_

 _Car dans tes bras je reprendrais espoir !_

 _Laisse-moi me sentir proche de toi !_

 _Car j'en ai vraiment besoin, pour toi comme pour moi !_

 _Parce que tu me fais ressentir... Différemment !_

 _Je reprendre espoir !_

 _Aux creux de tes bras._

 _Me sentir enfin prêt de toi ce soir._

 _Avec pour seul témoins, les arbres._

Se regardant dans un premier temps dans les yeux, ils s'étaient ensuite entrelacé, avant d'échanger un baisé passionné. Au même moment, la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

 _ **Couplet, Harvie.**_

 _Tu me fais sentir... Différemment !_

 _Tu me fais sentir... Différemment !_

 _Tel un tir plasma dans le noir !_

 _Rien ni personne n'empêchera ce devin soir !_

 _Tu me fais sentir comme un mortel !_

 _Qui depuis cent ans regarde le ciel !_

 _Pour moi t'es tout sauf superficielle !_

 _Tu es mon essentielle !_

 _Je me suis anéantie !_

 _Du lever du jour jusqu'à la nuit !_

 _Une Incapable d'aimer, ou d'aider ses amis._

 _(Différemmennnnnnt !)_

 _Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être nulle !_

 _Et quand mon cœur le soir il hurle !_

 _Ce n'est pas de douleur, mais bien d'amour pour toi !_

 _(Différemmennnnnnt !)_

 _Un simple regard de toi !_

 _Et me revoilà vivant comme autre fois !_

 _Ta vengeance elle s'efface enfin car, regarde nous ce soir !_

 _Tu n'a plus de raison de me haire._

 _Je ne veux pas en finir !_

 _Cette fois, c'est bien toi que je vois ce soir !_

 _Tu es mon souffle, mon espoir !_

 _Car tu me fais sentir... Différemment !_

 _Tu me fais sentir... Différemment !_

 _Tu me fais sentir... Différemment !_

L'averse doubla d'intensité, déversant un déluge d'eau sur le jeune duo qui n'avait toujours pas rompue le contact. Leur baisé était devenu ensuite beaucoup plus prononcé, tout comme leur étreinte. Alors que Flovie mêlait ses doigts dans la chevelure brune d'Harold, ce dernier s'occupait du haut de la rousse tout en souriant contre ses lèvres. Elle vint ensuite s'accrocher à lui en enroulant sa taille à l'aide de ses jambes. Tournoyant ensuite sur place, Harold la plaqua dos à un arbre tout en lui débarrassant enfin de sa tunique bleu nuit qu'il lança ensuite au sol. Ses lèvres étaient venu de poser après sur les clavicules de Flovie, tendis que cette dernière se mordait les lèvres tellement le plaisir été grand !

* * *

Alors que les deux jeunes étaient sûrement en pleine copulation, Émelie elle, venait d'arriver à Berk. Utilisant son titre de grande-dame pour rentrer dans le royaume, même s'il faisait nuit. Passant à porté de la taverne qui était pleine d'homme de Viggo, elle vit du coin de l'œil Ryker qui s'y trouvait, debout sur une table avec son verre levé bien haut !

-À mon frère ! Sans qui, personne n'aurait de traaaaavail !

-OUAIS ! Cria l'assemblé en buvant leur breuvage cul-sec.

Émelie passait son chemin, tout en se disant que demain, le tavernier aurait du boulot pour tout nettoyer. Elle avait croisé trois silhouettes encapuchonnées et qui ne lui était pas inconnues, mais ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, elle s'était résigner à découvrir l'identité de ces trois personnes qui pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la taverne. L'une d'entre-elle fixa le chauve d'un mauvais œil, tendis qu'une autre cherchait une table libre et isolée. Le trios prit place une fois leur lieu de tranquillité trouvé. L'une des trois commanda une hydromel pour chacun, avant de resserrer les rands avec ses acolyte.

-Vous pensez qu'elle va venir ? Demanda l'une des voix. Elle nous avait promis que ce serrait pour ce soir, et toujours rien !

-Peut-être qu'elle a eu des soucis, ou qu'elle est retardée par quelque chose ? Fit une deuxième personne.

-Mon frère m'a dis qu'elle l'avait vue cette après-midi et qu'elle courait après un type bizarre...

-T'es sûr de ça ? Demanda la première personne à la troisième.

-Krane ne dis jamais d'idiotie ! Enfin... Presque jamais. Mais là, c'était différent !

-On peut donc l'oublier. On s'en suit au plan.

-Ingrid, attend !

La brune découvrit son visage de son sous sa capuche et si dirigea vers Ryker qui beuglait comme un cochon sauvage. Histoire d'attirer son attention, elle prit une démarche d'allumeuse tout en adressant un regard doux et charmeur au chauve. Se hissant sur la table, elle lui adressa quelque mot que seul eux pouvait entendre, avant de se diriger vers les chambres qui se trouvaient à l'étage. Ils rentrèrent après quelque seconde dans une pièce faiblement éclairé. Ryker avait saisie Ingrid par la taille, étant trop saoule pour attendre. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, entre son cou et sa bouche, Ingrid lui avait demander de s'arrêter.

-Dites-moi ? Que diriez-vous de goûter à une chose extraordinaire ? Dit-elle avec une voix suave tout en désignant le lit d'un mouvement de tête.

Totalement sous le charme -et sous le joue de l'alcool- il se dirigea vers ce dernier et de s'y coucher en croisant les mains derrières sa tête. Ingrid vint ensuite se placer sur lui à califourchon. Elle lui avait ensuite saisie le poignet pour venir les rapprocher du bord du lit. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il se retrouva menotté à de gros morceau de fer relier à des chaînes.

-Hé ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Se redressant en replaçant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, elle avait remplacé son expression charmeuse par un visage froid et dépourvue d'affection. Elle lui attacha ensuite les pieds, avant de descendre du lit pour s'en aller vers la porte.

-Tu compte pas me laisser ici ? Sans même m'avoir fait quoi que ce soit ?!

-Ô mais ne t'inquiète pas, Ryker, je ne compte pas t'abandonner...

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte tout en lui adressant un sourire sadique. Le chauve perdit bien vite son sourire nié, lorsque son regard s'était posé sur deux blondes, d'on une qui affichait un large sourire satisfait. Une fois la porte fermé, le trios se dirigea vers l'homme attaché, toute les trois un grand sourire sadique de coller au visage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là cette catin ?!

Ingrid le frappa aussitôt de plein fouet dans la tronche. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien les gros con dans son genre qui manquait de respect envers sa meilleure amie. Pendant ce temps, Kogne venait de se saisir des jambe du chauve, même s'il était attaché, il avait assez de longueur de chaîne pour bouger. Ça serrait dommage... s'il venait à se blesser.

-Cesse donc de beuglé ! Lui ordonna Ingrid avant de lui mettre un morceau de tissue dans la bouche et d'immobiliser ses bras.

Astrid était venu s'ajouter à cette brochette humaine. Se plaçant sur les genoux de Ryker avec un air mauvais, elle lui avait saisie son vêtement inférieur pour dégager à l'air ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Astrid dégainait ensuite un dague de derrière son dos, avant de la balancer comme un pendu au-dessus du membre du chauve.

-Tu m'as pris quelque chose je crois... Tu trouvera normal, que je te prenne quelque chose en guise de réconfort ?

Ryker avait les yeux ouvert tellement grand, qu'ils donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de son crâne, tellement il était en panique ! Suppliant la blonde de milles mots à travers son bâillon, il se mit à hurler lorsqu'il avait senti la lame contre sa verge, découpant lentement les premiers millimètres de peau.

Hurler ne servait à rien, tout comme suppliait ou même insulter. Ryker se savait condamné.

* * *

Arrivant à Berk après plus d'une heure, Harold et Flovie affichaient tout deux une mine rayonnante. Peut-être que leur précédente « discutions » leur avait enfin ouvert les yeux de nouveau ! Parcourant le royaume de part en part, main dans la main, ils s'étaient dirigé tout droit vers le château sans faire de détour. Harold avait promis qu'après son entretien avec Drago, il irait voir Gueuleford, il lui manquait tellement... Il avait été comme un père pour lui, depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin... Atteignant le château après quelque minute supplémentaire de marche, Harold avait été surprit de ne trouver aucun garde à l'entrée du lieu, ni dans les couloirs...

 _-On a vécu la même chose avec ton frère, lorsque nous avions attaqué le royaume d'Alvin..._

-Y a rien a craindre, All. Crois-moi, tout va bien se passer. Rassura Harold, tout en renforcent son emprise sur la main de Flovie.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite face à la salle de conseil. Mais avant d'y rentrer, Harold s'était tourner vers Flovie pour lui faire part d'une dernière requête.

-Reste derrière-moi et quoi qu'il arrive, ne tente rien d'irréfléchie.

Ouvrant ensuite la porte qui débouchait sur la grande-salle, les deux jeunes avançaient silencieusement, avec pour seul bruit d'ambiance, leur pas et les brasiers qui crépitaient. Le siège du Roi, qui était au bout de la table et de dos à eux, semblait occupé par son possesseur. Flovie n'aimait pas ça, il y avait toujours des gardes dans cette salle depuis l'apparition de Viggo. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?

-Seigneur Drago ? Appela Harold en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin, avant de s'annoncer. Harold Haddock, vous vous souvenez sûrement de moi. Je suis ici, pour vous proposer une trêve, pour négocier ma tranquillité et pour promettre la paix sur Berk. Pouvons-nous parler ?

Il y eut un mouvement dans le siège, comme si une personne se replaçait confortablement. Une main dépassa d'un des côtés et fit signe à Harold se s'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans attendre mais en faisant signe à son tour à Flovie de ne pas bouger. Le brun avait fait encore pas mal de pas en direction du Roi, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé à porté, malheureusement, Drago ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Bien le bonjour, démon.

À sa place, Viggo le toisait de haut tout en le pointant avec un étrange bruit de mécanisme métallique avait retenti dans la salle, avant que le corps d'Harold ne vienne percuter le sol, apparemment sans vie, plongé dans un coma d'une origine inconnue.

* * *

BOOM ! DRAMA ! SEXE ! VIOOOOOOL ! ET QUOI D'AUTRE ?! VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUI ENDORT HAROLD... Comment ? Bah... c'est magic... Cherchez pas xD

Bisous mes petits choux :3


	30. La chute noir Partie 1

**Little Sayuri** : T'as aimée le précédent chapitre ? Celui-là tu vas l'adorer alors :P Tout comme le précédent, tu verra qu'on ressent bien les sentiments des personnages ^^

Est-ce que le bébé est un hybride ? Haha ! Surprise, tu verra ça ici ;)

J'avais promis une mort atrocement douloureuse à Ryker, et je pense que ça, c'est assez xD Je pense que les personnages n'ont pas compris que d'aller sur berk c'est une très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très mauvaise idée xD Il leur arrive toujours quelque chose quand ils vont là-bas xD

Bonne lecture Lili ^^

 **Le Poussin Fou** : Moi j'aime torturer mes lecteurs ? Naaaaaaan... Je les aimes trop pour ça :P Mais comme le dis si bien : Qui aime bien châtie bien :3

Bonne lecture à toi ^^

 **Deadlyfury** : Hey n'amour !

Comme promis, voilà un long chapitre de plus de 10'000 mots xD Je pense que tu vas rire, pleurer, gueuler, re-rire, re-pleurer, me maudire, m'aimer encore plus fort, et enfin, HURLER ! XD (Got a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi x))

Ce que je te prépare pour la fin ? Tu sais déjà quelque parcelle que je t'ai gentiment spoilé :P Oula... Tu es sûre que tu veux une fin à la GOT ? x) Bon ok. Vas-y pour une fin dramatique, sanglante, remplis de sexe, de viol, et de vengeance :P

Bah quoi ? Tu l'aime pas mon « adieu » pour Kard et Émelie ? Moi je l'aime bien x) C'est mystérieux. Drama. Tendu. Leur prochaine rencontre n'en serra que plus touchante après tout :3

Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire à Harold ton Grimborne ? Baaaaaah... Le violer déjà non... x) Mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même:P

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture n'amour et je te dis à la semaine prochaine ^^ Si les autres lecteurs ne m'ont pas tué avant xD

 **LittleTooth** : Hey !

Bon... Que dire de plus hein ? Tu as adoré ce chapitre, ça je l'ai compris xD Maintenant la question est : Vas-tu sur-kiffé ce chapitre ? Moi je pense que oui :P Pour moi, c'est le top du top ! Y a de tout la-dedans ! Sauf du sexe... mais en même temps je peux pas en mettre partout hein xD

Je t'avais promis une autre musique, mais j'ai été tellement prit de court que j'ai pas eu le temps... Tu me pardonne ? :'(

Vous avez un souci avec mon « adieu » entre mes deux Oc ? :P Il est très bien cette adieu je trouve xD

Enfin bref. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Petite dent, et je te dis à la semaine prochaine ^^

.

.

.

Hey ! Oui je sais ! JE SAIS ! Je suis en retard. Mais ça en a valu la chandelle, non ? Un bon gros chapitre de 19 pages, ça vous vas ? x)

Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la fin de la semaine pour la fiiiiiiiinnnnnn ^^ #Drama xD

* * *

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre 29 :

La chute noir.

Partie 1

 ***Plic... Ploc... Plic... Ploc... Plic... Ploc...***

Des gouttes d'eau tombant sur un sol de pierre. Voilà ce qui animait la pièce. L'endroit était sombre, humide et sentait le sang séché.

Menotté les bras en l'air, Flovie se réveillait difficilement, dos contre un mur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au juste ? Et pourquoi faisait-il aussi noir ? Papillonnant du regard un court instant, elle avait récupéré en partie sa vue au bout d'un moment. Mais au même moment, des gémissements venant de sa gauche venait d'attirer son attention.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

-F... Flovie ?

La voix d'Émelie venait de résonner dans la pièce. Soudain, la jeune rousse s'était souvenu des événements précédent ! Harold... Ils étaient tombés dans un piège tendu par Viggo, qui consistait visiblement à les capturer à en juger par le lieu où elle se trouvait avec sa mère. Questionnant cette dernière pour savoir si elle allait bien, Émelie l'avait rassuré en lui répondant qu'elle était une dure à cuire. Elle devinait également qu'elle avait dû être drogué d'une quel conque façon, car ses « dons » semblait comme parasité... Tous, sauf un... Celui qui lui servait à ressentir les présence des autres hommes-dragon.

-Et Harold ? Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Dans une pièce pas loin, mais contrairement à nous, il a l'air d'être en fâcheuse posture. Et son état me préoccupe... Plus que le mien en tout cas. Avait-elle murmurée vers la fin.

* * *

Harold... Il était réellement en mauvaise position. Couché sur une table et sanglé de la tête aux pieds, s'était à peine s'il pouvait plier les doigts ou même respirer. Ouvrant les yeux dans un sursaut, ces dernières se tournaient dans tout les sens, tendit que chacun de ses muscles tendaient de se déplacer. Mais rien. Seuls ses deux globes oculaires parvenaient à bouger. Jugeant la pièce du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il comprenait très vite qu'il n'était pas dans une salle pour prendre du bond temps. Comme pour rendre la scène plus épouvantable et horrible, un éclaire craqua dans le ciel, éclairant ainsi brièvement la pièce et dévoilant de multiple engin de torture couvert de sang, placé ici et là.

-Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

-Je ne sais pas, Harold. Mais le moins que je puise dire, c'est que ça sent pas bon...

Essayant une nouvelle fois de rompre ses liens à l'aide de sa force, Harold s'avouait vaincue rapidement en voyant que les sangles demeuraient immobiles.

-Hé ho ? Y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-il dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse.

Son propre écho fut sa seul réponse. Tendant une nouvelle fois ses bras et ses jambes, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager en hurlant de rage ! Son cri aurait raisonné dans presque tout le royaume, si la pièce n'était pas insonorisé.

* * *

Mais même malgré l'épaisseur des pierres, Émelie venait d'entendre le cri perçant du jeune brun. Palliant -encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà- d'effroi elle avait tourné son regard lentement vers sa fille qui s'acharnait contre ses liens.

« Elle n'a rien entendu... Je n'ose imaginer ce qui sont entrain de lui faire subir. »

-Pourquoi Viggo nous a capturé ? Demanda Flovie, en abandonnant son combat contre ses chaînes. Nous somme prêt à négocier une paix avec Drago !

-C'est un fou, ma fille. Un malade, un psychopathe ! Il s'en moque bien de notre paix je crois... Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est achever son travail. Et toucher sa prime.

Jugeant les propos de sa mère un instant, elle tentait de comprendre réellement les attentions de Viggo. Émelie lui avait expliquée le plan tordu du chasseur pour l'atteindre, sa mère et elle. Ce type ne pouvait donc pas juste avoir un plan aussi banal. C'était juste illogique. Surtout venant de lui. Ça cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

À bout de souffle, Harold se laissa retomber mollement sur la table. Ces fichus sangles ne s'effritait même pas ! Des stupide sangles de cuire qui l'empêchait de se lever ! Même Kard se moquerait de lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle tellement ça semblait stupide et juste inconcevable.

-Vous comptez me faire mourir d'ennui ou comment ça se passe ? Cria-t-il dans le vide.

Attendant quelque seconde, le sang commençait à lui monter aux oreilles.

-Héééé ! J'aimerais qu'on me réponde ! Y a quelqu'un ou pas !

-Harold. Harold. Harooold...

Cette voix ! S'il ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait depuis ces derniers temps, il pouvait aller se jeter du haut d'une falaise et se laisser écraser contre le sol comme une crêpe.

-Viggo. Cracha-t-il froidement.

-Bien le bonjour, Harold. Excuse-moi pour l'inconfort et l'aspect de cette endroit, mais je me devais de te mettre là, pour pouvoir te parler sans que tu ne tente quelque chose de... disons risqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers son geôlier qui s'amusait à tourner autour de la table.

-Ce que je veux ? N'ai-je pas été assez clair la dernière fois ?

Actionnant un mécanisme sur la table pour la redresser. Les deux brun s'échangèrent ensuite un regard défiant pour l'un, et amusé pour l'autre. Portant une main à son menton, Viggo se mit à faire des allez retour face à Harold qui le suivait attentivement du regard.

-C'est fascinant ! Un homme-dragon ! J'avais beaucoup de question sans réponse concernant votre race, mais maintenant que j'ai le spécimen le plus malin, je vois avoir toute mes réponses.

-Je ne vous dirai rien ! Cracha le jeune Haddock.

-Je sais déjà beaucoup de chose sur vous, les démons. Je sais que vous vous transformez à causse de la lumière du soleil. Que vous êtes capables de tenir des mois sans manger. Et aussi, que votre seul et unique point faible est...

Viggo sortait de nul par un scalpel, avant de le placer sous la gorge d'Harold.

-Votre tête... On peut vous couper les membres, vous vous en moquez, ils repousseront comme ceux d'un lézard. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre tête. Si elle est coupé, vous mourrez, instantanément.

Comment savait-il ça ?! Seul Harold, Émelie et Kard le savaient ! Comment un humain, surtout un chasseur, pouvait avoir une telle information ? Causant à lui-même, il ne fit pas attention à Viggo qui venait d'étirer un large sourire vainqueur. Rigolant ensuite comme un diable de l'incompréhension d'Harold, ce dernier le fusillait du regard tout en serrant les poings.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?!

-Rien de bien intéressant, je te rassure. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique. Je me permet de te poser une question : Comment faites-vous, vous les démons, pour vous reproduire ?

Harold le fixait un court instant, légèrement surpris de cette question. Mais alors qu'il commençait à entrouvrir la bouche, quelque chose lui était revenu soudain à l'esprit. Camicazi ! Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la clairière ! Dans sa fuite son ombre lui était apparue et il lui avait donc fait signe de s'enfuir. Mais... l'avait-elle réellement fait ? Voyant le sourire mauvais de Viggo toujours présent, Harold écarquillait subitement les yeux !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de malade !? Demanda-t-il avec rage.

-De qui parles-tu ? Oh ! De cette catin blonde, peut-être ? Je dois t'avouer qu'elle est plutôt pas mal, pour une gamine. Mais tu devrais rester sur Flovie, elle est bien plus sauvage et affamée que cette chienne à deux balles.

-Comment ose-tu parler d'elles ainsi ?! S'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, mon cher Harold. Mais je dois t'avouer que je te plein. Car avoir des petites-amis qui écartes les cuisses si facilement, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre...

Sa rage était tel que ses yeux venaient de se voiler d'une fine couche rouge. Voyant ça, Viggo lui avait saisie le menton, avant d'observer ses yeux avec attention.

-Mmh... Rouge ? Comme elle l'a dit... Elle n'a pas menti ? Donc...

Le brun approcha son visage de celui d'Harold d'une façon si effrayante, que Kard lui-même en aurait la nausée.

-Tu as bel et bien, du sang de dragon dans tes veines ? Dit-il avec de grands yeux admiratif... et psychopathe.

Cette homme lui faisait littéralement peur ! Harold n'aimait pas ça du tout... Il avait cette façon de le regarder qui lui donnait froid dans le dos !

-En quoi ça vous regarde ? Dit finalement Harold sur la défensive.

-Je suis un grand collectionneur de dragon. Alors lorsque j'ai l'occasion d'en croiser ou d'en apprendre plus sur eux, je ne me gêne pas !

-Je ne vous dirai rien ! Espèce de sale taré !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir...

* * *

Lui adressant un dernier regard empli de mauvaises attentions, Viggo quittait la pièce, laissant Harold seul dans cette pièce lugubre.

-Raaaah ! Mais où est-ce que c'est ?!

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'Harold, Émelie et Flovie avaient laissé Kard à son sors. Deux heures qu'il vagabondait dans les galeries sans trouver son chemin. Se frappant parfois le crâne à causse des roches qu'il ne voyait pas venir. S'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre son souffle, il s'était assis au sol pour reposer ses jambes qui n'avaient définitivement plus l'habitude de marcher autant.

-De la lumière... Il me faut de quoi voir... Mais comment ? Je n'vais pas faire demi-tour, alors que je suis sans doute proche !

Observant les roches qui étaient faiblement visible, il ragea dessus quelque seconde après. Frappant des pierres avec ses pieds nues, il était tellement en rogne qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux morceaux qui plantaient dedans. Hurlant ensuite vers ce qui lui semblait être le ciel, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber au sol. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de plonger son regard vert émeraude dans l'infinité noir qui s'offrait à lui, peu importe où il regardait.

-FAIIIIIIIIIIT CHIEEEEEEEER !

Son hurlement résonnait dans les cavité rocheuses, encore et encore... jusqu'à ce qu'un son roque lui revienne en échos. Un petit sourire ravi venait de se dessiner sur son visage. Sautant sur ses pieds, il entreprenait une course effrénée sans perdre une seconde. Après de nouveau hurlement et la réponse de l'écho mystérieux, Kard était arrivé enfin à sa destination ! Le cheveux collant et la respiration courte, il pénétra dans ce fameux lieu. Il avait étiré un petit sourire lorsque son regard venait croiser la carcasse d'Allurnite.

-Salut... Mon vielle ami.

Kard s'approchait du squelette draconique avec un léger pas hésitant. Une fois à porté de ce dernier, il déposait sa main sur le crâne du défunt, avant de sentir un frisson le traverser.

-C'est bientôt fini... Dit-il d'un ton calme, comme s'il s'adressait à lui. Demain... Mes parents seront vengé... Demain... Drago serra mort... Demain... Berk brûlera...

Plus il se laissait aller à la colère, plus le sol tremblait et grondait sous ses pieds ! La montagne était-elle entrain de se réveiller ? Nul ne le sait. Mais Kard ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça. Il savait ce qu'il faisait... Enfin... En partie. Cessant de déclarer la guerre et de clamer sa vengeance, Kard avait retiré sa main de sur Allurnite, puis se retourna avec un grand sourire. Soudainement, face à lui, plusieurs forte lumière allumèrent comme des projecteurs. Plissant légèrement les yeux, à causse de la forte luminosité, il avait fait ensuite quelque pas vers ses lumières qui semblaient maintenant l'entourer. On voyait dans cette salle comme en plein jour désormais. Il y eut un grondement sourd, puis toute les lumières venaient à s'éteindre, avant qu'un gigantesque brasier de flamme ne se pose devant le brun qui demeurait souriant.

-Bien le bonjour... Mar !

Du milieu des flammes, une tête cauchemars monstrueux avait jailli et s'était stoppée devant la main tendu de Kard. Le corps enflammé du dragon se mit ensuite à vaciller, calmement, au fur et à mesure que son museau s'approchait de l'humain. Le reptile se mit en suite à gronder, comme s'il parlait à Kard, mais ce dernier étant redevenu humain ne comprenait rien.

-Attend ! Attend ! Attend ! Parle moins vite ! Tu sais que t'as un accent anglais des plus horrible !

Le cauchemars souffla de la fumée sur son interlocuteur, signe qu'il était vexé.

-Quoi ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je me jette à ton cou pour t'enlacer, pour ensuite rouler sur le sol pendant des heures ? Tu m'as prit pour quoi ? Un gamin ?

Pour seul réponse, Kard eut d'autre souffle de fumée qu'il esquivait en détournant la tête.

-Bien-sûr que je suis content de te revoir ! Mais tu comprend, avec Harold, s'était pas facile tu comprend ?

Il bougonna à l'attention de l'homme qui se mit aussitôt à rire aux éclats de sa réaction.

-Oooh, allez Mar ! J'ai déjà eu une journée pourrie, tu vas pas en rajouter ?

Alors que le dragon faisait demi-tour avec un air ronchon, Kard venait de se saisir d'une pierre qui était au sol qu'il avait envoyé direct sur la tête du dragon. Lorsque ce dernier s'était retourné, Kard fixait le ciel en faisant mine de rien.

-Quoi ? Tu crois quand même pas que c'est moi ? Si ? Dit-il en se sentant observé par les grand yeux jaunes du cauchemar.

Ce dernier soupira avant de frapper le sol avec sa queue, faisant trembler toute la montagne. Il y eut un long silence puis... soudain ! D'autre rugissement résonnèrent dans la montagne. Des dizaine ! Des trentaines ! Des centaines de dragons ! L'ancien Kard exterminateur de reptile serait fou de voir ça. Il y avait de tout ! Toute les espèces connu d'Irlande, mais aussi d'Angleterre.

-J'avais oublié qu'elle en avait ramenée autant. Dit-il en admirant le rassemblement de dragons.

* * *

La porte de la prison des deux s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une table à roulette qui était occupé par Harold. Se trouvait derrière le chariot, Viggo venait de faire son apparition. Il avait un regard des plus inquiétant, cela donnait des frisons à Flovie.

-Si tu refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, peut-être si je m'en prend à ta copine ou à sa mère, te ferra réagir. Balança-t-il d'un air naturel.

-Quoi ?!

-Il est pas sérieux ?!

-Viggo attend ! Protesta de nouveau Harold.

-Ouiiii ? Qui y a t-il ? Es-tu plus apte à parler ? Demanda le geôlier en se tournant lentement vers le jeune attaché.

Harold se mordit aussitôt les lèvres. Le voyant résilié à dire le moindre mot, Viggo reprit sa route vers les deux femmes, tout en se saisissant d'une étrange pince. Il s'arrêta en premier devant Émelie qui le dévisageait de toute sa grandeur.

-Voyons si cela fait effet.

Il fit claquer la pince dans le vide, avant de se baisser pour dégager les pieds de la rousse qui aurait tout donné pour lui faire manger son genoux en pleine poire. S'accroupissant pour être en meilleur position, Viggo s'était ensuite saisie d'un des oreilles d'Émelie, qu'il passait entre les dent de la pince sans attendre.

-Veuillez m'excuser, très chère madame. Mais votre futur beau-fils ne me laisse pas le choix.

L'outil se referma instantanément sur l'orteil, déclenchant aussitôt un cri de douleur de la par de la rousse, mais également un cri d'épouvante provenant de sa fille de d'Harold. Ne s'occupant pas des plainte de sa victime, ni même des autres jeunes, il avait saisit un autre doigt de pied qu'il sectionnait sèchement. Après en avoir coupé trois de plus, Viggo se redressait lentement, le visage partiellement couvert de sang et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vois-tu ce que ton petit-copain me force à faire à ta mère ? Dis-toi que si les plaies s'infecte et qu'elle meurt, tout serra de _sa_ faute... Remarque, c'est de bonne guerre. Il a tué ton père, il peut bien être le responsable de la perte de ta mère, tu ne trouve pas ?

-T'es vraiment qu'un malade ! T'es complètement taré ! Cracha la jeune avec un regard rempli de haine.

Trouvant ses propos fort déplaisant, Viggo s'attaquait ensuite aux doigts de sa victime avec un grand sourire.

-Mais pourquoi tu fais ça à la fin ?! Craqua Flovie aux bords des larmes.

-Je veux simplement des réponses... Comment il est devenu ainsi ? Ce qu'il a fait pour devenir un être aussi étrange ? Bref, je veux tout connaître de sa par draconique. Alors, à moins qu'il se décide de délier sa langue, je me vois dans l'obligation de sectionné ta mère en petit _tout_ petit morceau.

Mais subitement, Viggo avait relâché la main d'Émelie pour finalement s'approcher de Flovie.

-À ce que je vois, tu as la langue bien pendu par rapport à ta chienne de mère et ton bâtard là-bas. Peut-être es-tu au courant de quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Alors ? Que sais-tu sur eux ?

Le long de sa joue, la pince du brun maculé de sang descendait lentement jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Flovie déglutit difficilement, avant de croiser le regard d'Harold qui était suppliant.

-Il... Il a un mentor... C'est lui le responsable de tout ça. Dit-elle en détournant le regard, morte de honte.

-Un mentor ? Mmmh... Ne serrait-ce pas de ce fameux Alukard don j'ai tant entendu parler ? Si c'est bien ça, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance.

Mais avant que Flovie ne dise un mot, sa mère s'était empressée de parler au brun.

-Tu ferrai mieux de te méfier de lui ! Tu parle tout de même du grand et célèbre Alukard ! Il tuait et massacrait des hommes quand toi tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé ! Et je doute qu'il apprécie le traitement que tu nous réserve. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de nous laisser partir... Avant qu'il ne vienne dévorer ton âme !

Elle avait dit son discourt avec un tel entrain, une telle admiration et loyauté, que même Harold ne savait pas si elle parlait bien de son frère, ou bien d'un personnage de compte de fée ! Après avoir reçu ces mises en garde de la part d'Émelie, Viggo songeait un court instant avec lui-même. Rétrécissant son sourire narquois dans le même élan, avant de se mettre à trembler. Harold, Flovie et Émelie furent satisfait du résulta du précédent discourt, mais c'était sans compter sur la part la plus sombre du cœur de Viggo. Déposant comme à son habitude sa main sur son menton, son sourire qui avait fané il y a quelque seconde au paravent venait de refaire surface. Il se mit ensuite à rire comme un diable !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de le craindre et tu le sais très bien ! Nous savons, aussi bien toi comme moi, que ton _dieu_ , ou même ton _amant_ n'est plus aussi dangereux que ça.

Il se rapprocha ensuite d'elle lentement, jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles pour venir lui susurer.

-Nous savons tout deux qu'il est de nouveau mortel, ton Alu _kard_.

Harold écarquillait soudainement les yeux en entendant cela. Comment ? Kard ? De nouveau mortel ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Et comment Viggo savait pour son pseudonyme ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence s'il insistait lourdement sur la deuxième partie du nom du démon. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Certaines avaient plus ou moins de sens. Mais ce qui fit réagir le jeune Haddock, c'était le comportement de son frère... Il était vraiment étrange quand il y repensait... Soudain, tout venait de s'éclaircir ! Si Kard avait tellement sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas à cause de lui, de Flovie ou d'Émelie, mais parce qu'il avait peur... Mais pour qui ? Pour lui-même ? Son amante ? Son frère ou sa future belle-sœur ? Se reculant lentement de la rousse, Viggo venait se replacer face à Flovie avec son sourire mauvais.

-Où en étais-je déjà ? … Ha oui !

Il saisissait violemment la jeune rouquine à la gorge, tout en sortant un scalpel avec agilité. Ne perdant aucune seconde, le brun lui gratifia d'une longue scarification le long de la tempe en pressant légèrement la lame contre sa peau. Flovie se mordait les lèvres à sang pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de hurler, mais un léger gémissement de douleur avait réussi à s'échapper, causant inévitablement la rage d'Harold et Émelie.

-Laisse ma fille tranquille espèce de taré !

-Viggo ! Si t'arrête pas tout de suite, je te promet que je te le ferrai regretter !

-Je me demande qui entre ta pute ou moi mourra le premier ? Personnellement, j'ai déjà ma petite idée...

Le brun s'était approché de sa victime, avec la même démarche que pour sa mère. Lui attrapant tendrement le menton, un petit sourire venait se dessiner le long de ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer ceci.

-Tu couine comme une pucelle... Comme cette chienne que tu étais y a quelque temps... Tu t'en souviens j'espère ?

Il lui effleurait ensuite du bout des lèvres les siennes qui étaient pincé, toujours pour se retenir de crier. Mais lorsqu'Harold avait entendu les mots plus que dégouttant de son ennemi, et que le souvenir de Flovie qui ressassait un souvenir douloureux, son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Hurlant d'une rage indescriptible et malgré ses liens, son corps entier venait de se tendre, desserrant lentement les sangles sous la pression, jusqu'à ce qu'une ou deux ne vienne à céder et libérer l'un de ses bras. Surprit par de telle acte, Viggo avait relâché sa victime pour venir au prêt d'Harold qui avait carrément les yeux révulsés par sa colère ! Fouillant hâtivement dans ses sacoches, il en sorti une drôle de pointe bleu qui se dégradait vers le violet à la moitié. Alors que le jeune Haddock était torturé par ses douleur, l'autre brun venait lui planter cette étrangeté sur le milieu du front... Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer, voir même de l'endormir...

-Voilà, tu ne ferras pu de vague comme ça. Dit Viggo d'un air naturel. Si aucune de vous deux ne me dis comment ce garçon est devenu un monstre, je vous enverrais tous au ciel ! Harold le premier...

Échangeant un bref regard, les deux rousses s'avouèrent vaincue. Ce fut Émelie qui lui dévoila le secret tant convoité.

-Dans ses veines coule le sang du Furie Nocturne. Il lui a été transféré par son frère qui a sacrifié une partie de son pouvoir pour le sauver... Qui lui même avait été sauvé par le dragon...

-Et comment ce fait-il que ses effets ne soit pas temporaire ?

-Le sang à été ingéré par son nouveau porteur... Tu n'a qu'à en verser quelque goutte dans ton gosier, et tu verra par toi-même...

Étirant un sourire de satisfaction, il prit soin de rattacher Harold avant de sortir de la cellule.

* * *

PDV Harold

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Voilà ce qu'avait été mes premières pensées à mon réveille. Il faisait noir, et une odeur nauséabonde me remplissait le nez. Je devinais facilement que j'avais dû m'assoupir subitement... Et un rire tout ce qui y a de plus sadique m'encombrait les oreilles. Je me risquais à ouvrir les yeux, mais j'aurai dû les laisser clos... Ce n'était pas une scène macabre qui s'offrait à moi, mais mille fois pire ! Viggo Grimborne... Cet espèce de taré était face à moi, assis sur une chaise et s'amusait à me dépecer vivant ! Morceau par morceau, il découpait mon épiderme avant de la jeter dans un seau. Après avoir mis une partie de mon torse à vif, il passait un bout de chiffon imbibé d'eau, avant désordre le liquide rouge et noir dans un autre seau. Mes plaies étant humidifiées abondamment, elles ne cessaient de saigner, remplissant à grande vitesse les nombreux seau qui s'amassait derrière mon bouché. Mais alors que des questions me brûlaient les lèvres, ainsi qu'une soudaine rage, je me retrouvais victime d'étourdissement qui me firent replongé dans un coma profond.

* * *

PDV Général

Cela faisait bientôt huit heures qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Berk. Et presque trois heures que Viggo Grimborne avait emmené Harold avec lui. Ni Émelie, ni même sa fille n'osait imaginer ce qu'il devait endurer à cette heure-ci. Se battant comme toujours contre ses chaînes, Flovie avait finalement déclarée forfait, sentant la fatigue la gagner plus qu'autre chose. Sa mère elle, demeurait silencieuse, le regard plongé sur le sol. Alors qu'elle le baladait sur cette surface couverte de sang, de poussière et autre saleté, les yeux d'Émelie venaient de s'arrêter sur une petite chose étrange, mais à la distance qu'elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un copeau de bois ou d'une autre chose. Néanmoins, Émelie n'était pas du genre à abandonné, surtout lorsqu'elle venait à être intriguée par quelque chose. Tentant d'utiliser ses sens de dragon, elle avait réussi à percevoir une odeur émanant de cette chose longue et fine, et bicolore. Cette odeur ne lui était pas inconnu, c'était la même qu'elle sentait par moment lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec sa fille en Angleterre. Elle était également fortement présente sur Viggo, mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Elle questionna donc Flovie pour avoir quelque information. Elle fut assez simple cette question : Est-ce que les chasseurs de dragon utilisaient un poison quel conque pour leur victime ? Il y avait leurs flèches qui étaient faite d'un puissant anesthésiant pour dragon, mais malheureusement, leur arsenal ne se limitait pas qu'à ça. Leur arme personnel. Toute sans exception était faite dans un alliage spéciale. Du fer d'une qualité très rare qui était ensuite plongé dans un bain de liquide extrêmement toxique pour tout les dragon. Viggo ne lui en avait jamais fait part, même quand ils avaient été bons amis...

* * *

Après plusieurs autres heures d'attente, de questionnement pour certain, et de découpe et de sadisme pour d'autre, Viggo fit de nouveau son apparition avec le chariot d'Harold. L'occupant de cette table de torture était encore plus pale qu'avant et gémissant sans cesse alors qu'il était endormis. En voyant cela, le sang de Flovie et de sa mère ne fit qu'un tour.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !?

-N'ayez aucune crainte. Votre cher petit Harold a encore un peu de mal à se passer de son sang de dragon.

-Tu l'as vidé de son sang ?! Demanda Émelie avec horreur.

-Presque tout... Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il meurt... Une personne tel que lui pourrait s'avérer utile pour mes affaires.

-Comment peut-il être utile, si il lui reste tout juste assez de sang pour respirer ?!

-Je vais lui en injecter des nouveaux... Des petites décoctions faites maison. Mais avant cela...

Sortant à vive allure son scalpel, Viggo tailladait les poignées d'Harold, faisant s'écouler à nouveau du sang rouge et noir dans des seaux qu'il avait placé au préalable. Il leur adressait un grand sourire sadique.

-Il faut que je m'assure qu'il n'en reste... Plus. Une. Goutte. Cela serrait fâcheux que son sang si divin puise continuer à circuler en lui, même en petite quantité.

-Mais à quoi va-t-il vous servir ? S'il n'a plus son _sang divin_!

-Il me servira de sujet. Certain sang de dragon on des effets encore inconnue, je me dois donc de tous les découvrir, pour ensuite être sûr de ma marchandise.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le sang avait cessé de couler. Viggo s'occupait donc d'injecter du nouveau sang dans le corps d'Harold. Mais celui-ci ne réagissait plus et l'avait même recraché en partie par ses nombreuses plaies et orifices. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Viggo avait fait ça des milliers de fois, et ils avaient tous retrouvé la vie ! Fou de rage, il prit d'autre fiole pour venir les vider les unes après les autres dans les veines du jeune Haddock. Mais même après une quinzaine de récipient vidé, le corps ne déniait le garder et l'assimiler ! Voyant l'affolement et à en juger par ses nombreuses injures, Flovie et sa mère comprirent assez vite que quelque chose n'allait pas !

-Pourquoi il ne l'assimile pas ? Il devrait être debout depuis une demi-heure ! Hurla Viggo par la frustration.

-Tu l'as tué ! T'es content de toi maintenant !? Cria Flovie.

-Toi tu ferme ta gueule !

-Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à ton petit bonheur, Viggo ! T'es un minable t'entend ?!

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer !

-T'es un égocentrique ! Un psychopathe ! Un malade ! Et maintenant à causse de toi, mon Harold est mort !

-FERME LÀ !

Viggo venait de se ruer vers Flovie pour lui assener une série de coup plus violent les uns que les autres. Sous le regard horrifié et terrifié de sa mère qui suppliait l'homme de la laisser tranquille ! Mais alors que Viggo avait largement l'avantage, sa victime avait réussi à se dégager une main de ses liens, pour venir saisir le col de son agresseur et lui mordre à pleine dent le cou ! Ce dernier hurla de douleur tout en frappant successivement la jeune à l'aide de son genoux, tout en lui ordonnant de le lâcher ! Flovie rompit sa prise au bout d'une dizaine de coup prit en pleine face, laissant donc s'éloigner _sa_ victime. Portant une main à sa blessure, Viggo dévisagea tout l'assemblé avant de se mettre à hurler.

-Je vais tout vous prendre ! Cira-t-il dans sa folie en s'éloignant d'elles. Vous n'aurez plus riiiiien ! De toute façon, vous n'êtes plus rien ! Vous serrez vendu et échangé à des esclavagistes ou des proxénètes, et vous me rapporterez de l'agent ! Encore et toujours plus ! Car vous ne servez qu'à ça ! Bande de putain !

Prenant soin tout de même de prendre les deux seaux de sang, il avait ensuite quitté la pièce en la fermant à double tour. Émelie était la seule encore consciente et en un seul morceau dans toute cette horreur.

-Kard... Je t'en pris... Viens nous aider...

* * *

Il ne restait que quelque heure avant la fin du délais imposé par Kard. Mais étant un impatient depuis la naissance, il rompit ce « contrat » et décida donc d'attaquer Berk plutôt que prévue. Ça lui laissera l'effet de surprise de lancer l'assaut en pleine nuit. Se trouvant toujours dans la montagne remplis de dragon, l'ancien Tueurs de dragons -qui était maintenant comme leur Mésie- se préparait méthodiquement et judicieusement. Aucun détail, ni aucune cible ne devait être oublié. Il aurait aimé dirigé cette attaque en plein jour, histoire que le peuple dragonesque soit guidé par Allurnite. Mais ont ne peut changer le destin. Ont le subit, c'est tout. Alors qu'il planifiait les derniers détail, Mar, le Cauchemars monstrueux, lui avait donné quelque coup de boule avait de désigner sa tenu du bout du museau.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenu, Mar ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?

Le dragon haussa un sourcil, jugeant que cette accoutrement faite en fine peau de bovin ne lui serrait d'aucune protection. Sachant tous que leur Guide était maintenant humain, ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'il soit blessé ni même éraflé !

-Mar ! On a autre chose à faire que de ce prendre la tête avec une histoire de vêtement ! Dit-il convaincue par ses propres propos. Si tu veux, je mettrais un casque, si c'est ça que tu veux.

Le dragon désapprouva bruyamment, suivit par d'autre dragon qui étaient du même avis que leur frère.

-Vous voulez quoi à la fin ? Que je sois dans une coquille en écaille de dragon ?

Certain haussèrent la tête, trouvant que cette idée n'était pas si bête que ça. Mais Mar -qui était visiblement le second et qui arrivait à se faire respecter par ses frères et sœurs- hocha négativement la tête. Il pointa ensuite son museau vers un coin reculé de l'antre des dragons. Kard lui emboîta le pas, intrigué par ce que voulait lui montrer son second, fidèle et ami. Voyant un énorme sarcophage qui se trouvait là ( Kard se demandait comment était-il arrivé là d'ailleurs) il s 'était empressé d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Mais le couvercle pesant des centaines de milliers de kilos, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un micromètre. Mar lui donnait un léger coup de pouce, enfin de queue, pour ouvrir le sarcophage. Kard y jetais un œil à l'intérieur, impatient de découvrir ce qu'il renferme. Il trouva en premier une lettre qu'il s'était empressé de lire, elle venait d'Émelie, le papier était imprégné de son odeur.

 _Bonjour, Kard._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que c'est le grand jour._

 _Et que, si tu la lis sans moi, c'est que nous nous sommes disputés._

 _J'aurai tant aimé faire en sorte de te détourner de cette folie. À quoi bon ? Détruire Berk ne te servira à rien, Kard. Tu ferras souffrir des gens, comme toi tu as souffert._

 _J'imagine déjà la tête que tu fais en lisant ces mots._

 _J'ai longuement réfléchis, et je ne veux pas être un des outils pour ta vengeance. Je serrais là pour t'aider, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour tuer..._ _J'ai mis le feu à ta maison pour sauver ton frère et défiée mon mari du regard pour toi. Mais ça, c'est de trop. Berk c'est toute notre vie. J'espère que tu te souviens au moins de ça..._

 _Une dernière chose, la tête brûlé. Si tu compte attaquer Drago dans les prochaines heures, regarde dans ce sarcophage, je t'ai fait faire un petit quelque chose rien que pour toi. Je ne tien pas à ce que tu meurs encore un nombre incalculable de fois._

La lettre se termina sur quelque mots doux, suivit d'un nom et d'une empreinte de lèvres rouges. Kard s'était mis à voir trouble soudainement, ses mains devenaient moites et ses jambes flageolaient sans qu'il ne puisait faire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait comment l'atteindre. Il rangea précieusement la lettre avant d s'attaquer au plus gros du lots. Des gantelets, des bottes, un bas, un plastron, des épaulières, et un casque... Déchirant les guenille qui lui servait à rien, il enfila ensuite cette nouvelle armure lourde et aussi noir que la nuit. Tout était parfaitement ajusté.

 **L'amure d'Harold dans Dragons 2. Mais tout en noir, sans le coteau, le compas sur le poigné, ou encore les sangles pour la combinaison de vol ^^ Le signe sur l'épaule est une tête de Furie Nocturne avec écris HK sur le front de ce dernier ^^**

C'était à se demander comment Émelie avait fait pour prendre toute ces mesures. Après avoir enfilé toute la panoplie du cadeau de son amante, Kard fit quelque ajustement sur les sangles de ses gantelets et autre, mais avant qu'il fasse demi-tour, Mar lui donna un coup de museau, l'incitant ensuite à regarder de nouveau dans la caisse mortuaire. Il y avait une longue chose emballée dans un draps de lin, et une autre lettre dans une enveloppe scellé avec écris dessus. « Comment cela aurait dû être » Ouvrant cette lettre avec délicatesse, il fut surpris de ne pas toucher du papier fait pour ça, mais pour du dessin. Tirant cette chose hors de son étui, son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit l'œuvre en question. Il ressemblait trait pour trait au dessin qu'il avait fait de ses parents lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais... Deux détails avaient été rajouté. En effet, aux côtés de Valka et de Stoik, se trouvaient leur enfants. Harold (Âgé de dix-huit ans) et Kard... Cette fois-ci, c'en était de trop pour lui. Une larme venait de perlait sur le bord de ses yeux, pour venir ensuite rouler sur ses joues et finalement s'écraser du le dessin. Il effleura le visage des ses parents ainsi que celui de son petit-frère, avant de murmurer avec une voix triste et brisé.

-Je suis... Tellement désolé...

Il déposa la « photo » familial, pour prendre ensuite le dernier présent d'Émelie.

-Drago est responsable de la mort de millier d'innocent.

Il saisissait ce qu'il ressemblait à une garde d'épée, pour venir la soulever.

-C'est un montre, une personne sans cœur et abjecte !

Il tira sur le drap de l'un, découvrant petit à petit le dernier cadeau.

-Il doit payer... Pour mes parents... Pour Érick... Pour toute les personnes qu'il a persécuté... Pour tout les dragons que j'ai tué pour lui...

Le drap fini ensuite par glisser de sur la pointe de l'épée, avant de tomber parterre. Mar s'était enflammé, histoire de produire de la lumière pour que Kard puisse voir de chef-d'œuvre. Tendant la lame droit devant lui et faisant fouler la poignée dans sa paume, un sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa contemplation.

-Salut ma grande... Tu sais que tu m'a manqué ?

À la lueur du cauchemars monstrueux, Varlik venait de refaire son apparition. Kard l'admira un court instant, avant de froncer son regard vers le ciel.

-Il va nous falloir un peu de lumière, Mar.

Le cauchemars acquiesça, avant de hurler en direction de ce qui leur servait de toit.

Une fois voir fait voler le « sommet » de la montagne en milles morceaux, Kard, qui s'était placé sur le dos de Mar, avait donné l'assaut dans un clinquant et bruyant cri de guerre ! Tout les dragons l'on accompagnés, en chœur avec lui.

* * *

 **Un peu avant l'irruption de Kard.**

Sur les tours du château de Berk, Drago était en compagnie de Viggo qui admirait une seringue de sang noir, tout en pressant un morceau de tissue contre sa plaie à son cou.

-Allez-vous me dire ce qui vous aies arrivé ?! Cria le Roi.

-Disons que... J'ai eu un petit accrochage avec une sauvageonne...

Ils échangèrent un bref regard que Viggo lui avait rendu sans aucune crainte ou intimidation.

-Je commence vraiment à douter de vos compétences, et de vos manières de procéder...

-Ne m'avez vous pas laissé carte blanche ? Il ne fallait pas vous attendre à des actes d'enfants de cœur.

-Vous auriez pu avoir un peu plus de respect et de retenu envers mes sujets !

-La vie de vos cloporte m'importe peu. Mes hommes avaient besoin de se détendre, alors ils l'ont fait, point final.

Viggo rangea précieusement la fiole de sang dans une sacoche, avant de faire route vers le roi en plaçant ses deux mains dans son dos.

-Je vais vous dire une chose, Drago. La seule chose qui m'empêche de voir jeter du haut de cette tour, c'est la coquette somme que vous m'avez promis pour ce contrat. J'ai... Éliminé Harold Haddock. Et ce que j'ai pu lui soutirer comme information, apparemment, son frère serra en route vers vous dans très peu de temps, vers le levé du soleil.

-Et êtes vous sûr de cela ? Il aurait pu vous mentir ? Vous rouler dans la farine !

Il y eut soudain un énorme bruit sourd qui provenait de la forêt. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers cette dernière, alors qu'un énorme nuage noir s'en échappé, pour ensuite « s'évaporer » au milieu des arbres. La scène qui venait de se dérouler devant les deux hommes n'avait été vue par aucun d'entre eux, après tout, la nuit était tombé depuis un moment.

-Qu'est-ce c'était ?! Demanda le Roi paniqué.

-Sans doute la montagne qui a eu un rejet de souffre, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Vous habitez ici de puis des années et vous n'avez jamais entendu ça ?

Drago roula les yeux au ciel, avant de s'en aller entre les murs du château. Viggo, lui, était resté un instant de plus, intrigué tout de même par ce son étrange qui avait suivit le grondement, mais il s'était résilié au bout de quelque minute, se souvenant qu'il avait des personnes à torturer et à persécuter.

* * *

Après plusieurs minute de marche, Kard était arrivé au limite des murs de Berk. Il avait demandé au dragon de rester caché dans le bois et de le laisser avancer en éclaireur, histoire de voir si des hommes se trouvaient aux portes. L'humain avait eu un bon pressentiment, car quatre hommes étaient de garde. Rangeant son épée dans son dos, il les accosta le plus aimablement possible.

-Messieurs ! Bien le bonsoir !

-Dégage le clown, on a mieux à faire que de t'écouter ! Cracha l'un d'eux.

Ça partait déjà mal, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver...

-Enfin noble seigneur. Vous voulez pas m'écouter avant de m'envoyer sur les roses ?

-On t'a dis de dégager ! Le repoussa un homme avec une torche.

D'un mouvement habile, Kard venait de dégainer son arme et la fit s'enflammer en passant la lame à côté du feu de l'homme. La faisant tourner autour de lui devant leurs yeux médusés, ils ne firent pas les dragons du nouvel arrivant approcher ventre à terre. Il cessa ses mouvements brusquement, en coupant la gorge de celui qui se trouvait être le plus prêt ! Aspergeant son visage de sang. Il enchaîna les trois autres sans qu'aucun ne puise donner l'alerte. Comme convenu plutôt entre eux, les dragons firent voler les portes et une partie des murs en morceaux, laissant donc à Kard une ouverture plu que suffisante. Une fois le tas de grava dépassé, l'humain, accompagné de ses dragons pénétrèrent dans la cité. Les lignes de son armure étant souligné avec le feu que propageait les dragons, son allure laissait penser à celle d'un diable en quête d'âme à prendre. D'un simple signe de la main, Kard indiquait à Mer et ses frères les bâtiments à incendier, ces derniers n'en avaient pas eu pour longtemps d'être dévorer par les flammes. Les villageois hurlaient et criaient d'agoni à son arrivé. Laissant des rues vide de monde. Que rêver de mieux pour aller voir Drago ? Avançant maintenant dans les rues de Berk, Kard qui était en tête de peloton, s'amusait à faire tourner son épée dans sa main comme une majorette en tête de cortège, s'aidant par moment de son arme pour désigner les cibles. Il voyait le château approcher petit à petit, et plus il était proche, plus le sourire sadique de Kard s'étirait de derrière son masque. Une infanterie de garde et d'homme de Viggo attendait leur ennemi de pied ferme, même si certain était assez réticent par rapport au combat, humain contre dragon. Arrivant lentement, Kard, suivit de ses dragons et sur un fond d'apocalypse, de flamme et de mort, adressa un regard plus que provocateur au garde.

-Par ordre du Roi ! Pas un pas de plus !

Les arbalétriers tentaient de tenir leurs armes fermement, mais le moindre mouvement de leur adversaire en faisait trembler plu d'un. Kard s'amusait de ça, il aimait voir la terreur dans le regard des gens, voir ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils voyaient la mort approcher à petit pas. Ne prêtant pas garde aux avertissement des chef d'escouade, il fit quelque pas clame vers eux, tout en écartant les bras pour les inciter à lui tirer dessus. Mais Berkiens comme chasseurs savaient que cela ne servait à rien contre Alukard ! Ils lâchèrent tous leurs armes avant de se disperser dans tout les coin comme des lapins. Ce qui fit rire sadiquement Kard. Mais alors qu'il approchait des portes, une flèches enflammé se planta devant ses pieds, faisant grogner tout les dragons derrière lui.

-Retapez moi cette endroit, mais laissez Drago vivant... Je veux le faire souffrir moi-même.

Obéissant à leur Mésie, une majorité des dragons se dispersèrent, en chasse d'éventuelle victime. Kard fit ensuite enfoncer la porte à l'aide des Gronks restés avec lui, il pénétra dans le château tout en annonçant son arrivé le plus simplement possible... En hurlant ceci :

-DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOO !

* * *

-Harold ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! Tu m'entend ?!

Flovie avait réussi à se détacher, ainsi que sa mère. Elles étaient maintenant afféré au chevet d'Harold qu'elles avaient également détaché et qu'il tentait ramener à la vie. Flovie avait posé le dos de son petit-ami sur ses genoux et tenait son visage entre ses mains. Ça faisait bientôt une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle essayait de le réveiller, tendis qu'Émelie réfléchissait à toute solution pour le réveiller.

-Harold je t'en pris ! Réveille toi ! M'abandonne pas ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça t'entend ?! T'as pas le droit !

Elle était à bout de nerf. Pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, elle venait coller son visage au sien pour l'embrasser. Elle murmurait quelque mots doux à son oreille, le suppliant encore et encore de se réveiller... Mais rien...

-Tu m'as promis... Que tu serrais toujours là pour moi... Alors... Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie Harold... Me laisse pas...

Émelie avait le cœur brisé en milles morceaux de voir sa fille comme ça. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire ? Pour commencer, il faudrait que Flovie le lâche pour que sa mère puisse faire quelque chose. Mais en vue de son état, elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Mon ange, puis-je l'avoir un moment ?

La jeune dressa son regard larmoyant vers sa mère qui eut un autre pincement au cœur. Flovie avait regardée sa mère et Harold à tour de rôle, avant de le lui confier tout en séchant ses larmes. Si il y avait bien une personne en qui elle plaçait tout ses espoirs, c'était bien sa mère... Émelie déposa le brun sur la table qui avait servi à un nombre inconnu de torture et de mutilation, puis elle porta son poignée à sa bouche pour en arracher de la chair, et finalement verser son propre sang dans la bouche d'Harold ouverte au préalable. Elle ne savait pas si ça allait marcher, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout.

« Harold ? Si tu m'entend... Tu dois vivre... Pour ton frère... Tes parents... Pour elle... Elle t'aime tellement, mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà... »

Alors que ça faisait une poignée de minute qu'Émelie offrait son sang à Harold, et que ce dernier commençait à lentement réagir, un boucan sans nom avait fait irruption dans les couloirs du château. Ça ressemblait à un cri, mais il était impossible à discerner clairement. Malheureusement, le son étrange ne fut pas la seule chose inquiétante, en effet, Viggo était rentré dans la pièce, tambour battant ! Il cria même en voyant ses victimes détaché et debout. Malgré son sale état, Flovie s'était dressé face à Viggo tout se mettant en garde. Elle était prête à en dérouiller pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait ! Ne cherchant pas bien longtemps, les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. C'était un combat plutôt équitable. Ils n'avaient aucune armes et une détermination sans limite. Le gagnant de ce combat serra vivant, tendis que l'autre mourra sous une pluie de coup. Même que Flovie était affaibli par les traitements précédents de Viggo, elle débordait d'énergie par tout les dieux. Les coups pleuvaient, mais les blocages ainsi que les esquives. Pendant ce temps, le corps d'Harold reprenait doucement vie, il avait même saisi la source de sang d'Émelie pour venir la coller contre ses lèvres, et ainsi ingérer plus de sang... Ni la rousse ni l'autre brun ne désirait prendre le premier coup visiblement, mais c'est avec un coup d'épaule que Viggo réussit à prendre l'avantage sur elle. Le brun ne perdit pas une seconde et se rua sur la rousse au sol, enchaînant des droites et des gauches toute aussi violente les unes que les autres, Flovie avait beau se protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, certain coups faisait mouche... Après une poignée de coups supplémentaire, la rousse avait lâchée l'affaire et se laissait frapper sans aucune résistance, étant trop faible pour bloquer quoi que ce soit. Mais alors que Viggo se préparait à lui asséner le coup de grâce, un brouhaha incessant retentissait à nouveau dans les couloirs du château et ses extérieurs, néanmoins, le brun ne prêta pas plus attention à cela pour revenir au coup de pied qu'il réservait pour Flovie. Soudain ! Il y eut un rugissement effroyable ! Suivit par des cris de peur ! Et au moment ou le pied de Viggo était à quelque centimètre du visage de sa victime, le brun se retrouva balayé par un Cornebrute qui venait de s'écraser dans la pièce. La poussière retomba au bout d'un moment, laissant apparaître une salle sans dessus-dessous. Émelie fut la première debout et son premier réflexe avait été de vérifié si Harold et sa fille allait bien. Elle les fit quelque mètre plus loin, le brun tenait sa petites-amie dans ses bars, cette dernière semblait évanouie d'ailleurs.

-On doit sortir de là. Dit subitement Harold d'un ton assez clame mais autoritaire.

Le trio ne perdit pas une seconde pour se ruer dans les couloirs. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où ils allaient, mais Harold avait l'air déterminé. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur route, les gardes étaient sûrement occupé par les dragons après tout, mais alors qu'ils s'emmanchaient dans un énième couloir, le brun venait de stopper se course devant une porte semble à celle de sa cellule et celle des deux rousses.

-Harold ! On a pas le temps de s'arrêter !

Mais c'était mal le connaître si elle pensait qu'il allait reprendre sa route, alors qu'elle était là, il la sentait et l'entendait appeler à l'aide. Déposant calmement Flovie, il venait ensuite pénétrer dans la pièce, seul. Devant lui s'offrait une scène macabre. Il y avait des corps et du sang partout... Harold s'avança vers le milieu de cette pièce sans lâcher des yeux une personne qui s'y trouvait. C'était Camicazi, et elle était dans un mauvais état, plus déplorable que Flovie et Émelie réunie. Elle tournait le dos au nouvel arrivant, se basculant d'avant en arrière comme une possédée. Sa peau était pâle, ses joues creuses et ses vêtement en partie déchirés. Harold avait vue plusieurs cas similaires, il savait que cette état était la cause d'un viol, mais comment se fait-il que ses agresseurs soit tous mort la queue à l'air ?

 _-Par tout les dragons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?_ Dit soudainement Allurnite.

-Cami ? Appela-t-il d'une voix calme.

Cette dernière n'eut même pas un sursaut, elle ne déniait même pas tourner la tête vers lui, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. S'apercevant de cela, Harold venait se placer face à elle avant de s'agenouiller. Elle était vraiment dans un état pire de déplorable, et elle semblait tenir quelque chose dans le creux de ses bras, mais quoi ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

-Cami ? Qu'est-ce que tu tien dans tes bras ?

La blonde dressa lentement son visage vers lui tout en tremblotant. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avait de décaler ses bras pour venir lui présenter leur enfant. Harold fut surpris par cette nouvelle assez soudaine. Un enfant ? Mais cela ne prenait pas neuf mois à prendre vie ?

-Regarde Valence. C'est papa. Dit-elle tendrement en tournant le p'tit bout de chou vers son géniteur.

 _-Un enfant ? Elle a eu le malheur de réussir à accoucher d'un monstre ?_

Malgré les conditions plus que catastrophique de cette endroit, l'enfant avait l'air en assez bonne santé. Il était même très éveillé pour son âge.

-Mais... Mais comment as-tu fait pour le faire sortir seul ? Demanda-t-il en tendant les bras vers son garçon, tout en tenant compte des propos d'Allurnite.

-Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est Valence qui est sorti tout seul.

Lorsqu'Harold avait prit son enfant ses bras, -préalablement emmitouflé dans des guenilles crasseuses- il vit l'estomac de la génitrice qui était grand ouvert... Le petit Valence, une fois dans les bras de son père, s'était empresser de saisir l'un de ses doigts et de le porter à sa bouche pour ensuite y planter ses dents.

-Le petit... a faim, tu sais ? À cette âge... Ils doivent manger... à leur faim... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste... pu rien...

 _-Harold, regarde-le... Ce gamin n'a aucune chance de survivre. Je ne dis pas ça car c'est contre nature. Mais je dis ça pour toi et elle. Vous ne pourrez étancher la soif de ce demi-réptile._

Harold regarda son fils siroté son jus vital un petit instant avec un petit sourire tendre, avant de froncer le regard -ce qui changea la couleur de ses yeux- et de par la suite, absorber l'essence vital de son propre enfant.

-Qu'est-ce... que tu fais ? s'écira-t-elle faiblement en tendant une main vers lui.

-Cette chose n'a pas le droit de vivre en ce monde... C'est une abomination. Clama-t-il naturellement

-Mais, chéri enfin ! Arrête ! Tu lui fait mal ! Dit-elle à bout de force.

Le petit chérubin avait lâcher son père pour venir pousser une sorte de sifflement aigu et strident. Harold venait ensuite le saisir par la peau du cou, laissant tomber la couverture de fortune par la suite.

-Regarde ça ! Tu trouve que c'est un enfant normal ?! Cria-t-il en lui présentant leur enfant.

En effet, le petit Valence n'avait qu'une demi-partie humaine. Le haut. Les jambes formait comme une queue de têtard, ou de serpent en l'occurrence. Camicazi papillonnait du regard, trop faible pour regarder correctement.

-Mais... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent... qu'il n'a pas le droit de vivre ! Toi-même tu n'es pas... pas humain...

-Le problème n'est pas la, Cami.

Il plaça son autre main sur la tête du bébé et commença lentement à la serrer.

-Mais alors ? Il est où le problème ?!

-C'est qu'il t'a dévorée pour vivre.

D'une pression sèche, Harold explosa la tête du bébé chouineur comme un litchi qu'on écraserait à coup de massue. La mère, à demi rongé par son enfant, poussa un cri de détresse tout en essayant de se lever, mais elle fut repousser au sol par Harold qui venait de lui lancer le corps décapité de l'abomination.

-Si tu veux vivre, lève-toi et viens. Sinon, reste ici et meurt.

Ils échangèrent un regard sans plus aucun sentiment l'un envers l'autre. Harold prit donc cette échange pour une répons amplement suffisante et fit donc demi-tour.

-Adieu Cami.

-Va crever en enfer... Répondit-elle en se remettant à se basculer.

Harold sortait donc de cette salle, en prenant soin de briser les poignets. Il ramassa Flovie qui était resté au sol, puis tous ensemble ils reprirent leur route.

* * *

-Mon royaume... Il n'en reste plus que des cendres... Quel idiot j'ai été de faire confiance à ce type... À Kard... Personne ne méritait ma confiance...

Il y eut des battements lourd qui résonnèrent dans le dos du Roi. Il se tourna vers la source de ceux-ci et fixa le nouveau venu aussi froidement que lui le faisait, après s'être débarrassé de son casque.

-Bonjour, Kard.

-Drago. Répondit-il en référençant légèrement.

-Je devine que tu n'es pas là... Pour négocier une trêve ?

-Je suis là pour venger tout ceux que tu as tué, Drago. Pour les humains, comme pour les dragons.

-En voilà une quête bien noble, pour meurtrier.

-Inutile de chercher à me faire culpabiliser. D'autres s'en sont chargés avant toi.

Kard avança ensuite vers le Roi, calmement, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-Dix-huit ans que j'attends ce moment... Que j'attends pour venger ma famille et mes amis tombés par ta folie. Aujourd'hui, Drago, c'est l'heure de payer tes dettes.

-Je les payerais volontiers. Mais un homme m'a tout volé.

* * *

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de courir. Ils sentaient qu'il était là ! Sur les toit ! Gravissant les marches huit par huit, Harold -qui tenait toujours Flovie- et Émelie accouraient dans les escaliers pour rejoindre leur frère/amant.

* * *

Le royaume était assiégé, à feu et à sang. Les troupes du roi et de son allier avaient presque tous succombé ! Et le peu de garde qui restait encore en vie s'était rendue sans opposer résistance.

Kard se tenait devant Drago, sur le toit d'une tour. Le roi était sans défense, tendis que le brun avancer encore et encore vers lui, jusqu'à ce que sa cible se heurte au bord de la tour.

-Dix-huit ans que j'attends ça. Murmura-t-il en plaçant une main sur la gorge du roi déchu. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, ou je t'arracherai la gorge !

-Et bien alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! L'invita le roi en lui envoyant un mollard au visage.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton invitation, ni de ton consentement. Répondit Kard en essuyant son visage. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que ton allez pour l'enfer soit long et douloureux.

Il intensifia la pression de ses doigts sur Drago, mais il fut stoppé dans son élans.

-Non Kard !

Ce dernier tourna de moitié son regard vers la propriétaire de la voix.

-Émelie reste en dehors de ça ! Ce connard mérite de crever pour ce qu'il a fait !

-Si tu le tue, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui !

-Je ne vaux déjà rien ! Je suis banni, rejeté et montré du doigt où que j'aille ! Alors me rabaisser au niveau de ce cloporte, ne me dérange pas !

-Laisse le vivre, je t'en pris. Supplia la rousse.

-Le laisser vivre ?! As-tu oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?! Il a cherché à me tuer plus de fois qu'il n'en faut pour l'occire ici et maintenant ! Il a fait tuer mes parents, laissant ensuite mon frère seul pendant seize années, en me faisant du chantage si je voulais qu'il vive ! Il a retourné Érik contre nous tous, et à causse de lui, tu es morte ! Il l'a forcé à tuer votre fils de sang froid ! Il a ensuite tenté de tuer Harold ! Comment ose-tu imaginer, une seule seconde, qu'il mériterait la vie ?! Après tout le mal qu'il nous a fait !

-Tu veux dire après tout le mal _qu'il_ t'a fait, Kard. La reprit la rousse. Tout cela a été qu'un malheureux enchaînement de conséquence, certes oui il mérite la mort. Mais avant cela, il doit être jugé et reconnaître ses crimes.

Kard enfonça son regard dans celui marron du roi, il pouvait voir la peur dans son regard et également la sentir. Il serra son autre main qui été le long de son corps avec une envie de frapper ! Mais il lâcha prise en grognant de rage.

Émelie fut rassurée en voyant son ami laisser vivre le condamné, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers ce dernier et le projeta au sol, sans ménagement pour ensuite le maîtriser.

Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des bords du toit, il regarda le royaume le visage haut et fier, et avec un léger rictus de victoire.

-Papa, Maman. Ont a gagné. Murmura-t-il au ciel. Plus personne ne nous salira. Personne !

Il tourna ensuite son regard en direction de son frère qui tenait Flovie dans ses bras, elle semblait évanoui, la pauvre... Elle a dû sacrement bien dérouiller, à en juger par son état physique.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle dort. Lui répondit son frère. Elle est dans un sale état, mais elle devrait s'en sortir. Après tout, c'est une battante.

Le grand brun adressa un large sourire à son jeune frère, qui lui rendit sans attendre. Harold embrassa ensuite tendrement le front légèrement chaud de la rousse endormi, tout en murmurant son nom.

-Flovie. C'est fini, tout est fini. Tu m'entends ? Il faut juste que tu te réveille, et ont pourra enfin revivre comme avant. Ont pourra vivre ensemble.

-C... c'est... vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en entrouvrant faiblement les yeux avec un sourire.

-Flovie !

Harold la serra aussitôt fortement contre lui, tout en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux roux de sa bien-aimée.

-J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir. Lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

-Tss, pour qui me prend tu, hein ? Il me faut plus qu'une petite raclé pour me faire passer de l'autre côté. Répondit-elle en enlaçant le jeune homme à son tour.

Émelie avait attaché et ficelé l'ancien roi avec ce qu'elle avait trouvée sur place, et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'une des porte pour descendre, tout en regardant tendrement Harold et Flovie blottit l'un contre l'autre, et qui s'échangeaient quelques messes-basses, elle fit volte face quand elle entendit des pas pressé courir dans son dos.

-Kard ! Attention !

Ce dernier, tellement concentré à se prendre pour le roi du monde, ne fit pas attention à la mise en garde de la rousse, et une épée le traversa de part en part. Il baissa les yeux vers la lame qui dépassait avant de rire calmement, mais avec une légère douleur.

-Toujours... aussi nul en escrime... à ce que je vois...

Son agresseur tenta de récupérer son épée, mais elle était coincé. Kard se tourna donc lentement vers son nouvel adversaire, quelqu'un sur qui il allait pouvoir enfin passer sa frustration ! Mais il fut étonné et surprit en se retrouvant face à Viggo, très mal en point et couvert de sang. Ce dernier ne laissa pas un seul moment de répit au « démons ». Il dégaina son épée qu'il avait dans son dos et avec un mouliné, il trancha nette la jugulaire de son adversaire.

-KARD ! Hurlèrent en cœur Harold et Émelie.

Ce dernier porta l'une de ses mains au trou dans la gorge et commença faiblement à tourner de l'œil. Viggo voyant cela, refit un mouvement agile avec ses mains, et coupa les bras de Kard. Affichant un large sourire triomphant, le frère Grimborne rangea son épée dans son dos, et avec un large sourire, il lui adressa ceci :

-Retour à tes cauchemars... Démon.

Harold lâcha aussitôt Flovie pour ce précipiter vers son frère qui avait visiblement besoin d'aide, mais il n'arrivera pas à temps.

Le brun ténébreux donna ensuite un énorme coup de pied à l'abdomen de son adversaire, qui bascula par-dessus bord et chuta vers le sol inexorablement, accompagné d'un rire maléfique de Viggo, et des cris d'horreurs et de terreurs d'Émelie.

Harold s'arrêta en cour de chemin et se laissa tomber genoux au sol.

Viggo se baissa ensuite pour ramasser et jeter également les bras de son ennemi. Il se tourna ensuite vers la petite assemblé qui le fixé avec des expressions différente. Émelie venait de lâcher les liens de Drago, pour commencer à faire route vers lui en se craquant les doigts, Drago en profita pour se libérer et s'enfuir. Flovie était choquée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Et Harold lui... il avait les yeux planté dans le vide, précisément, là où se tenait son frère quelque seconde plutôt.

Il essayait de dire quelque chose, de faire n'importe quoi ! Mais la chose qu'il trouva à faire... était de lever les yeux au ciel en hurlant ! Mais pas comme quelqu'un de désespéré, d'attristé ou même énervé. Non. Il hurlait de douleur. Car au loin, juste en face de lui, le soleil se levait... et sa peau commençait à se carboniser.

* * *

Me tapez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! XDDDDDDD


	31. La chute noir Partie 2

OMG ! C'est la fin ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Bon, qui s'en balance des réponses aux reviews ? *le monde entier lève la main*On est bien d'accord xD

Je sais que j'avais promis un gros chapitre, mais quand l'inspiration veut pas, elle veut pas xD

Désolé pour le PETIT retard. Merci à mon ordinateur x(

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Ps : Y a une surprise à la fin ^^ Biiiiiiiiiiiiiisous :3

* * *

La légende d'Harkard.

Chapitre 30

La chute noir.

Partie 2

De là où ils étaient, tout les dragons avait entendu le hurlement d'Harold. Et tous on eut le cœur serré en voyant leur Mésie tombé du haut de la tour, avant de s'écraser au sol.

En parlant d'Harold, celui-ci était encore recoquillé sur le sol, se tenant la tête dans ceux de ses mains. Sa respiration allait et venait fortement, cela était presque la seule chose audible, en plus du rire moqueur et mauvais de Viggo qui regardait Kard chuter. Ce dernier esquiva d'ailleurs un coup de poing meurtrier d'Émelie qui pleurait de rage, recouvrant ses joues de sang. Il la repoussa sans effort avec son sourire provocateur. Le temps semblait ensuite se rafraîchir, le ciel se voilait ensuite d'une fine couche noir, mais le soleil parvenait toujours à briller sur terre. Suite à ce changement brusque de temps, Viggo ainsi qu'Émelie et Flovie, fixaient le ciel devenu sombre, avant que la jeune rousse ne vienne dresser son regard vers Harold qui était maintenant à genoux, le corps légèrement pencher en arrière et les yeux révulsés. Elle accourra le plus vite possible à ses côtés, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le toucher, sa mère interrompit dans son action. Elle questionna sa géniteuse du regard, avant de sentir -avec la faible distance entre elle et le jeune brun- qu'une forte chaleur émanait du corps d'Harold.

Il souffrait le martyr. Son corps tout entier était aussi tendu qu'un arc, la moindre contraction que poussait ses muscles était une vrai torture. Poings serrés ainsi que la mâchoire, Harold se mit ensuite à rire au éclat, il semblait être possédé. Au font de lui, son cœur lui donnait l'impression de pompé du magma en fusion, pour ensuite diffuser ce liquide brûlant comme milles soleil dans tout son corps. Il s'était ensuite de nouveau retrouvé face contre terre, avec sa respiration qui se calmait petit à petit.

-Viggo... Tu vas me le payer, tu m'entends ? Tu vas me le payer !

Son ton fit froid dans le dos des personnes autour de lui, même le frère Grimborne qui était pourtant un profond malade. Il était froid, menaçant, et annonciateur de désir de vengeance. De la fumé noir se mit ensuite à s'échapper du corps d'Harold, avant de l'embaumer et s'embrasser parfaitement les forme du jeune. Ce dernier grogna quelque fois le nom de son ennemi, avant de se redresser lentement, les bras pendants dans le vide comme s'il n'avait aucune force. Ses yeux -maintenant uniformément rouge- se glissèrent jusqu'à ceux de Viggo qui eut une sueur froide. Ces orbes rouges le pénétrèrent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et ce fut lorsqu'un grand sourire sadique s'était étiré sur les lèvres du démon, que le chasseurs venait à regretter grandement ses actes passées. Viggo eut tout juste le temps de dresser son épée face à lui, pour parer les mains d'Harold qui commençait à lentement prendre une forme bestiale. Il le repoussa violemment en le frappant en plein visage, avant de se mettre à reculer, terrifié par cette créature qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs à être apeuré par cette chose.

-Harold ?

Ce dernier se redressait lentement, sans adresser de regard à Flovie qui était aux bords des larmes, paniquait de ne pas le reconnaître.

-Approche, Harold Haddock ! Je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ta famille !

Viggo était peut-être légèrement intimidé par ce monstre, mais il n'en restait pas moins fou, psychopathe et malin. Il avait un plan derrière la tête, mais ça, personne ne pouvait s'en douter. Harold, agacé par les provocation du chasseur, se jetait littéralement sur lui, l'emportant avec lui dans le vide accompagné d'un cri de terreur de Flovie.

Harold et Viggo roulèrent et se bâtèrent dans leur chute, enchaînant coup de poing -malgré la chaleur extrême du corps du jeune- Le sol se rapprochait à grande vitesse, et il ne faudrait que quelque minute de plus avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol comme des crêpes. Viggo avait saisi son adversaire par les épaules, tout en poussant un râle de douleur, pour ensuite placer le corps d'Harold sous lui pour amortir la chute. Ils finirent leur descente dans un fracas sans nom, qui causa un énorme cratère devant les portes du château. Viggo Grimborne fut le premier debout, après quelque chutes supplémentaire et étourdissements, mais il était debout. Harold lui restait encore un moment couché dos au sol, avant de rouler sur le côté et se s'appuyer sur ses avant bras pour ensuite, pousser d'autre rugissement. Le chasseur lui, n'ayant plus d'arme en main, se contentait de reculer sans quitter le jeune du regard, car il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait déjà vue Alukard se transformer, quelque années en arrière, mais également Émelie. Il récupéra ses esprits lorsqu'Harold poussa un énième grondement qui semblait être sortie tout droit des enfers. Il prit donc ses jambes à son cou, alors que le jeune brun se positionnait à quatre comme un félin.

* * *

De l'autre côté du château, un corps à moité décapité et démembré était étalé sur le sol. Non loin de là, un homme assez imposant s'en approchait sans méfiance. Cette personne vint se placer au niveau de la tête ensanglanté pour ensuite se baisser vers ce dernier.

-Bien le bonjour, Kard. Dit le Roi avec une voix mauvaise.

Le temps sembla se rafraîchir d'un seul coup, laissant paraître Drago comme la faucheuse qui viendrait retirer son âme à Kard. Il déposa son énorme main sur le torse de son ancien Tueurs de dragons, puis, tout en étirant un sourire, il dégaina un poignard.

-Tu m'excusera, mais je préfère vérifié si tu es bien mort. Tu as résisté à tant de chose. Tu trouvera donc normal que je t'arrache ce qui te sert de cœur ?

Mais avant de continuer son acte, un rugissement effroyable lui était parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles. Drago se retourna un court instant, comme pour vérifier que rien ni personne ne le voyait, puis, il refit face à Kard. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque son regard se posa sur une peau écailleuse rouge. Le Roi leva lentement les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette peau reptilienne et se figea quand il vit un Cauchemar Monstrueux qui le fixait d'un mauvais œil. Le dragon se mit à grogner de manière menaçante en regardant l'arme de l'humain, ce qui fit reculer Drago, par peur et crainte de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Mar passait au-dessus du corps sans vie de son ami, en faisant bien attention de ne pas marcher dessus, puis il avançait vers le souverain en grognant de plus en plus fort. Ces deux grands yeux jaune le terrorisait, et les pupilles de ce dragon étaient si fines, que le Roi les percevait à peine. Mar ne laissa pas un seul moment de répit à Drago et l'enfourna presque entièrement dans sa gueule, avant de secouer sa proie dans tout les sens, comme un chien qui aurait attrapé un lapin ou un chat. Après l'avoir en partie dévoré et recraché, Mar était retourné au prêt de Kard avant de se coucher à côté de ce dernier et le l'entourer avec sa queue.

* * *

Viggo tentait de fuir ce royaume de fou ! Mais qui sur terre réussirait à échapper à une Furie Nocturne ? Personne. Allurnite était tout aussi enragé qu'Harold. Cet humain venait de tuer son meilleur ami, et il n'avait même pas pu lui parler une dernière fois. Il allait lui payer ça ! Volant au-dessus des maison, il recherchait attentivement le chasseur de dragon pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Un dragon quel conque ne verrait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez avec autant de fumé causé par les incendies, mais il ne faut oublier que c'est d'Allurnite qu'il s'agissait. Une Furie Nocturne et un Mâle alpha. En à peine une poignée de seconde, Viggo Grimborne était repéré et prit en chasse. Dans un brouhaha digne de son espèce, le dragon avait amorcé une descente en piqué, droit sur le chasseur qui essayait de se faire discret au milieu des rues enflammé. Allurnite fit feu aux pieds de l'homme, ce qui avait eu pour effet de le faire rouler-bouler sur le sol. Le dragon se posa non loin de l'humain étalé au sol, avant de s'en approchait, confiant et habité par un désir immense de l'éparpiller en milles morceaux, et de tirer autant de fois sur son cadavre jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne poussière. Quand Viggo redressait enfin son regard, il eut des sueurs froides lorsque son regard s'était planté dans celui d'Allurnite qui était hypnotique.

 _-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. Tu regrettera le jour ou tu es devenu chasseur de dragon, Viggo Grimborne._

En même temps que Viggo se redressait, Allurnite levait la tête dans le même mouvement tout en le foudroyant du regard. L'homme serra les poings, tendis que le dragon montrait ses dents d'un air menaçant. Mais alors que l'un comme l'autre se préparaient à se jeter au cou de l'autre pour s'entre tuer, un second Furie Nocturne se posa non loin d'eux, le cavalier du nouveau descendit à la hâte et accourra pour se placer entre Viggo et Harold. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux face à l'acte de sa petite-ami, Allurnite haussa un sourcil également à l'attention de Flovie.

-Harold ? Je... Je sais que t'es là-dedans, que tu me vois et m'entend. Épargne le, tout comme ton frère a épargné Drago. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça !

Allurnite soupira bruyamment, montrant clairement qu'il se moquait bien des paroles de la rousse. Alors que le dragon tentait à nouveau de plonger son regard dans celui de l'humain qui était redevenu provocateur et confiant, Flovie elle, continuait de se placer à lui, tentant d'attirer son attention. Enfin, celle d'Harold.

-Je sais que tu as fait des choses horribles. Des choses que tu ne pourra sûrement jamais te pardonner ! Mais ce n'est pas en continuant dans cette lancé que ça s'arrangera, ça serra même pire au fil des années... Ma mère m'a racontée ce qui s'est passé, lorsque tu es rentré dans la salle, là où se trouvaient Cami et ton fils. Le Harold que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Même si, intérieurement, je souhaitais votre rupture, je ne voulais pas que tout finisse comme ça. Sur la mort de ton fils, et un simple « Alors meurs ici » comme adieu. Je ne suis pas très fan des histoires toute rose et qui ont une belle fin, mais celle-là, Harold, je ne l'aime pas. Alors, pour me prouver que tu as encore quelque d'humain, laisse-le vivre. Si tu m'aimes vraiment et que tu tiens à honorer la mémoire de ta famille, ne devient pas comme ceux qui les ont tués. Ne soit pas comme mon père, comme Alvin, comme Drago et encore moins comme lui. Finit-elle en désignant Viggo d'un mouvement de tête.

Allurnite n'avait toujours pas changé d'aptitude et était clairement déterminé à tuer Viggo, mais Harold lui, à l'intérieur, était totalement chamboulé. Flovie disait vrais. Ce n'était pas lui, ça. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant, et il n'aurait jamais dû changer. Mais il voulait tant que son frère, son exemple, son idole soit fier de lui ! Même qu'avant Harold était un petit garçon aimable, serviable et toujours emplie de bonne attention. La vie avait été si cruel avec lui, qu'il n'arrivait plus depuis ces dernières années à faire de différence entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Son admiration pour son grand-frère était si grande, qu'il s'était laissé guider par les envies de Kard, sans se poser de question. Sans se demander si c'était bien ou mal. Sans penser au conséquence que cela aurait pour plus tard. S'entant son hôte troublé, Allurnite se résiliait, malgré tout, à tuer Viggo, et s'assoyait donc sur le sol. L'ombre des bâtiments en feu vint ensuite passer sur lui, laissant Harold reprendre son apparence humaine lentement. Le dragon lui murmura tout de même quelque mise en garde à l'encontre de Viggo, cet humain ne lui aspirait aucune confiance, et et encore moins depuis l'arrivée de Flovie.

Harold étant enfin de retour, la rousse s'était jeté à son cou pour l'enlacer, tout en exprimant son soulagement et sa gratitude face à la résiliation du brun. Le jeune lui rendit son étreinte avec tout autant de délicatesse, mais pas sans adresser un regard menaçant à Viggo qui était maintenant debout et qui, lentement, s'éloignait d'eux.

-Tu compte tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie ? Demanda Harold avant de rompre l'étreinte.

-Tu as entendu la requête de ta copine ? laisse moi vivre, si tu l'aime.

-Mais tu n'échappera pas au jugement ! Dit Flovie avec un ton autoritaire. Tu as commis des crimes et des actes odieux envers Berk et ses habitants, et tu dois être juger !

Un petit sourire mauvais s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Viggo, ne présageant rien de bon par ce qui allait suivre. Il mit une mains sur la base de son dos, puis, tout en faisant une révérence, il dit ceci :

-Je n'irais nul pars. Ni en prison, ni dans un tribunal.

-Oh que si tu iras là-bas ! Clama Émelie.

-Il va vous falloir une sacrée chance dans ce cas.

Sorti de nul pars, Viggo venait se planter un seringue dans le bras. Il marqua une courte pause, tout en affichant un grand sourire de vainqueur.

-Non arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Cria Harold en tendant les mains vers Viggo.

-Ce que je fais ? Je vais te le dire. J'équilibre les enjeux !

S'injectant le contenu tout entier dans ses veines qui avaient aussitôt noirci, Viggo fut ensuite prit de spasmes violent, avant de se lancer sans attendre vers Harold qui n'avait pas réussi à bouger, étant trop occupé à repousser Flovie pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Les deux bruns s'entrechoquèrent, l'un emportant l'autre dans un roulé-boulé violent pour venir s'écraser dans une maison en feu. Harold en fut le premier sorti, ses vêtements en partie brûler à causse de l'incendie. Il préféra donc déchiré son haut qui se consumait lentement, puis se mit en garde lorsque la silhouette de Viggo s'était dessiné au milieu des flammes. Sa peau qui avait été léchée par le feu, surtout au niveau de son crâne, se reconstitua lentement alors qu'il faisait craquer sa nuque. Il avançait ensuite hors de la maison qui s'écroulait juste après, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

-C'est donc tout ce qu'est capable le dernier des Harkard ? Je suis assez déçus...

-Ne te méprend pas, Viggo. Tu risque de te retrouver la tronche dans la poussière avant même que tu ne dise : Ouf.

L'un comme l'autre, ils s'avançaient, s'exposant petit à petit au soleil qui refaisait lentement son apparition d'entre les nuages. Leurs peaux se calcinaient, tendis que leurs regards se voilaient d'un rouge sanglant, et que leurs bras et leurs jambes s'allongeaient pour au final, former deux corps difformes avant de se changer finalement en Furie Nocturne. Même que les dragons étaient issues d'un un seul et unique sang (Se sont tout les deux des sortes de clones d'Allurnite) ça ne les empêchaient pas de se battre, bien au contraire ! Les deux dragons se jetèrent donc l'un sur l'autre, enchaînant coup de griffe, morsure et coup de tête, et par moment aussi des coups de queues pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Les deux démons roulaient-boulaient tellement, que Flovie et sa mère ne savaient pu qui était qui dans ce combat acharné.

-Y faut les arrêter ! Ces idiots vont finir par détruire Berk à eux deux ! Cria Flovie totalement paniqué.

-Ma pauvre chérie... Tu ne connais pas encore toute la complexité des hommes. Lui répondit sa mère en croisant les bras.

Trouvant la terre ferme pas assez vaste, l'un des deux dragons avait donné d'énormes coups d'ailes, très vite imité par son exacte reflet. Le combat continuait donc dans les aires. Des échanges de tire fusaient haut au-dessus de Berk et ses habitations, offrant au villageois encore présent, un jolie feu d'artifice violet en plein jour. Mais au bout d'un moment, ce qui devait arriva. Certain tire venait se fracasser au milieu des maisons, tuant par moment des familles retranchés chez eux. Voyant ça, Harold ordonnait à son coéquipier de fuir vers le bois, car il ne voulait pas transformer Berk en un tas de cendre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un lieu sans présence humaine. Sur le court chemin, Viggo en profitait pour tirer sur son adversaire qui esquivait sans grande difficulté les tirs plasma. Harold se posa le premier dans la grande carrière, non loin du camps de son frère. Viggo ne perdit pas une seconde et lança une série de boule de feu, avant de se jeter sur le dos de l'autre Furie, pour le mordre au cou à pleine dent. Il propulsa ensuite son adversaire en direction de l'ombre des arbres, rendant à Harold son apparence humaine. Le second Allurnite s'approcha de l'humain, avec un comportement plus qu'hostile.

-Doucement mon grand. Tu vas pas faire de mal à ton vieux copain Harold ?

 _-C'est tout sauf notre ami, Harold. Même s'il est comme moi, le comportement de mes doubles dépendent uniquement de leur hôte._

 _ **-Viggo a de bon projets !**_ Annonça le second dragon en restant à la limite de l'ombre. _**Régner en maître sur le monde des humains, en voilà un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! Même si, je l'avoue, je préférai mieux Kard avant qu'il ne te rencontre.**_

Le dragon entrouvrit ensuite la gueule, laissant apparaître une rangée de dent acéré.

 _ **-Vous serrez seul. Abandonnez cette idée folle de vouloir vivre paisiblement. Car il n'y aura**_ _**jamais de paix avec des monstre comme nous !**_

Cette phrase fit réfléchir Harold. Il avait raison... Si aucune personne comme lui était en vie, est-ce que le monde se porterait mieux ? Nul ne le sait...

 _-Attention !_

Le second dragon avait profité qu'Harold soit distrait pour se jeter sur lui. Il venait de redonner le plein contrôle à Viggo, mais l'esprit de l'humain n'en était pas moins troublé et perdu. Saisissant Harold au cou pour l'étrangler, les deux brun roulaient une nouvelle fois au sol comme deux gamins qui se chahutaient. Le plus jeune avait tout de même réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de son adversaire en le frappant violemment dans l'entrejambe.

-Abandonne Viggo ! Tu ne gagnera jamais ! Incita Harold en se relevant avec le souffle coupé.

-Si tu ne te joint pas à nous, tu ne serra jamais en paix. Nous te pourchasserons jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ! Nous tuerons chaque personne qui t'ont aidé. En commençant par ces deux rouquines qui ne méritent que le bûché !

-Tu vas devoir me passer dessus si tu veux les toucher une seconde fois.

Voyant que le dialogue était inutile face à ce fou, Harold se contenta simple d'attendre que Viggo se relève pour lui assener un nouveau coup et l'envoyer voler hors de l'ombre des arbres. Le chasseur reprit donc sa forme reptilienne, qui avait lancé un regard meurtrier à Harold. Mais alors que le second Allurnite se préparait à tirer sur l'humain, celui-ci s'était approchait du dragon sans aucune crainte, ni méfiance.

-Tu ne ferras pas ça. Kard ne voudrait pas que tu tue son petit-frère.

 _ **-Kard est mort ! Vous l'avez abandonné ! Toi, l'autre tas d'écaille, ta catin et sa mère ! Il croyait en vous, mais vous l'avez renié !**_

-C'est faux et tu le sais. C'est lui qui nous a ordonné de partir. Ça n'a pas été une décision prise par nous. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi... Tu as été sa seule famille ses seize dernière années et il n'aurait jamais accepté que tu sois utilisé de cette façon...

Plus Harold parlait, plus il se rapprochait d'Allurnite/Viggo qui était à la limite de l'ombre. Le jeune brun tendait lentement la main vers le dragon, tout en lui rappelant les beaux souvenirs et les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu, eux et Kard. Si le reptile en aurait été capable, des larmes serait venu glisser le long de ses joues reptiliennes, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de gentillesse dans ce démon, ni de compassion. Alors que la main d'Harold était tout proche du museau du reptile, ce dernier avait entrouvert la gueule pour planter ses dents acérer dans la chair de l'humain, lui arrachant un ignoble cri de douleur par la même occasion. Harold tenta de se dégager en frappant le dragon de toute ses forces, voir même de le tirer vers lui, mais c'était qu'il pesait son poids le bougre ! Le reptile fut finalement traîner dans l'ombre après plusieurs seconde d'effort. Mais alors qu'Harold récupérait lentement son bras grâce à la dé-transformation de son adversaire, il vit avec impuissance l'une des mains de Viggo,qui était équipé d'une seringue et venir la planter dans son bras meurtrie. Le jeune brun perdit soudainement toute ses forces et en tomba même genoux aux sol.

\- Tu n'aime pas ça je pari ? C'est de l'extrais de laurier rose et d'herbe à dragons. Ça calme le plus récalcitrant des reptiles. Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer, Harold Haddock. Car cela a causer ta perte !

Les yeux d'Harold se révulsaient lentement, signe qu'il tombait dans une sorte de coma. Viggo profita donc de l'état de faiblesse de son jeune ennemi pour lui saisir le cou à deux mains, pour ensuite le tordre lentement. Il y eut un **crac** ,puis, ce fut le trou noir totale.

* * *

 **PDV.**

 **Dans un rêve.**

Il faisait noir là où j'étais. D'après mes premières sensation, je devais être couché dans un lit, mon lit. J'avais sûrement fait un horrible cauchemar, car ma respiration ne trouvait pas son rythme. Paniqué et par peur de m'étouffer, je m'étais redressé hâtivement avant de m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je me répétais sans cesse que ce n'était que des rêves idiots, que ça ne servait à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil. Je passais ensuite mes mains dans mes cheveux brun avant de soupirer fortement. Mais alors que mon souffle reprenait son cours normal, il y eut une sonnerie. Sur le qui vive, j'avais sauter sur mes pieds, enfilé mon armure, mes brassards et mes bottes. Cette alerte annonçait une seule et unique chose : Les dragons nous attaquaient !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortais de la maison familial et sans attendre d'ordre ou de directive, je me suis précipité vers les râteliers d'armes mis à disposition par les forgerons du village. Tendis que certain se disputait pour avoir la plus grosse des armes, j'avais réussi à récupérer une épée en passant entre deux solide gaillard qui, visiblement, trouvait bon de tester leur force dans un moment si critique, au lieu de rejoindre les hommes déjà à leur poste. Même au milieu des cris que poussait les femmes et leurs enfants, j'entendais clairement la voix de mon père ordonner à ses hommes de se placer du côté Est. Quel idiot. Les dragons nous attaque toujours par le nord, mais ça, allez essayer de raisonner un homme avec un caractère de con pareil. Je me dirigeais donc seul vers l'endroit de prémonition des reptiles, puis, je m'étais abrité derrière une charrette avec le souffle à nouveau court. Les villageois incapables de défendre couraient pour se réfugier dans le bunker prévue pour ces événements, je devais y aller aussi, mais je me pensais suffisamment malin et fort pour résister à tout dragons qui se présenterait à moi ! Au même moment, alors que je tentais de me donner une bonne dose de courage, une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et crier de surprise.

-Hé le nain ! Faut pas rester là, tu vas te faire tuer.

Mon frère. Toujours aussi aimable mais pourtant, si protecteur.

-Laisse-moi mon frère. Si je dois mourir, c'est au champ de bataille ! Pas dans un vulgaire bunker qui ne tiendra pas une seconde contre un Terreur Terrible.

-Père va finir par te tuer lui-même si tu continue à désobéir de la sorte !

-Avant de me lancer de telle chose, tu devrais plus tôt t'intéresser à la raison de ma présence ici !

Il me lança un « Je m'en balance complètement » avant de me saisir par le bras pour me relever et m'emmener de force vers l'abri. Malgré mes multiples objections, mon frère restait le plus grand et le plus fort, et je ne pouvais juste rien faire face à cette brute épaisse, à par le battre « aux masses et aux griffes » La porte de l'abri s'était ouverte devant nous, laissant apparaître une femme qui roula aussitôt les yeux au ciel en me voyant arrivé escorté par ma brute de frère. Tout en me passant un savons, elle me tira par l'oreille vers l'intérieur, avant de remercier mon frère et de fermer la porte. Elle m'ordonna fermement de poser mon cul parterre et de ne plus bouger, même si les vers venaient s'y installer. Je m'exécutait sans dire un mot, trop occupé à dessiner sur les pavés au sol avec le bout de mon arme.

Une seconde sonnerie avait retenti dans nos oreilles, celle-ci confirmait la venu des dragons qui ne se firent pas prier pour attaquer chacun des hommes dehors. Seul le son de la bataille nous parvenait aux oreilles, suivit par des cris, humain comme reptilien. L'assaut fit rage pendant des heures et des heures, certains et certaines se demandaient même quand est-ce que tout cela prendrait fin. Mais alors que la patience était à son comble, les lourdes portes se mirent à trembler comme si quelqu'un les enfonçait à coup de bélier. Sauf que c'était bel et bien un dragon qui se trouvait dehors. Certains couraient pour renforcer la porte avec des meubles, tendis que d'autres, tout comme moi, se cachaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le reptile n'en n'avait pas eu pour longtemps pour faire voler en éclats notre seul moyen de protection. Des hurlements de terreurs s'élevèrent dans la pièce unique de l'abri -très vite suivit par des sons immondes qui confirmaient que le dragon avait apparemment une petite fringale- Puis, lorsque les sons se firent de moins en moins pressent, ce fut mon cœur que j'entendais battre fort dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'avais l'impression d'entendre des tambours. Malgré la faible luminosité, je pouvais voir le Cauchemar Monstrueux faire des allez retour dans la pièce. Mon cœur, qui battait comme milles coups de tonnerre, ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, ni mon envie pressante de me jeter sur ce reptile terrifiant. Néanmoins, avant d'avoir bouger le moindre cil, le dragon me fixa avec ses deux grand yeux jaune avant de foncer vers moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il n'en avait pas eu pour longtemps pour m'attraper dans cette abris minuscule. Il se penchait ensuite vers mon visage après m'avoir immobilisé au sol

J'étais terrifié. Le voir si prêt de moi. Sentir son souffle nauséabond s'écraser sur mon visage. Tout chez ce démon me tétanisait de peur. Je fermais alors les yeux, priant pour qu'il en finisse vite avec moi et pour que je n'aies pas trop mal lorsqu'il me tuera. Mais voyant que la mort se faisant attendre après plusieurs seconde, je décidais de rouvrir les yeux, yeux qui se plantaient dans deux grandes pupilles rouge sang.

C'était ce fichu dragon que j'avais hébergé dans mes veines sans que l'on m'en fasse part.

- _Bonjour, Viggo Grimborne._ Dit Allurnite avec un sourire des plus démoniaque. _Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin te parler sans que tu m'hurle dans les esgourdes._

Le dragon s'était accordé une petite pause, histoire de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait me dire. Je le regardais sans dire un mot.

 _-Ta première erreur a été de te joindre à ces chasseurs. La seconde, était de t'attaquer à Flovie et Émelie, ainsi qu'Harold. Et la dernière, qui est pour moi impardonnable... Tu as tué Kard... J'aurai dû te tuer depuis que tu m'avais ingéré, mais tu me semblais si faible que j'ai préféré te laisser le contrôle sur moi._

Il avait reprit une pause, sûrement pour réfléchir à en juger par son air songeur. Mais lorsque son regard s'était concentré sur la griffure à mon cou, je voyais un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres reptilienne, sourire très vite suivit par un rire effroyable.

 _-Je vois que mon ami, Mar, t'a laissé un petit souvenir._ Dit-il en observant ma marque de plus prêt. _Et tu ose dire que c'est après « cet » enfer que tu as décidé de te débarrasser des dragons ?_

Comme si le temps obéissait au démon, la salle s'était illuminé comme en plein jour, dévoilant enfin ce dragon qui était aussi terrifiant que colossal ! Ses écailles parsemaient de multiples coupures et brûlure. Même moi je n'ai jamais traité un dragon comme cela !

 _-Si il y a bien une chose que nous avons, nous les dragons, c'est la sagesse et la capacité de passer l'éponge sur le passé._

-Vous... Vous allez donc me pardonner et me laisser vivre malgré ce que j'ai fait ? Fis-je avec une lueur d'espoir vite balayer par un nouveau rire démoniaque du dragon.

Le démon venait de placer une de ses pattes sur ma gorge, m'empêchant de pousser le moindre son. Ses nombreuses dent firent ensuite leurs apparitions et se rapprochaient lentement de moi. Le bout de son museau m'avait ensuite pénétré le ventre, puis, lorsqu'une douleur étrange s'était propagé dans tout mon corps, je vis le dragon se redresser avec quelque chose des coincé entre ses dent. C'était moi !? Ce démon venait de tirer un second moi, qui semblait légèrement fantomatique, par le billet de mon ventre ! Il avait poussé ensuite un son comme s'il buvait cette partie de moi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Mon corps devenait raid, froid, j'avais l'impression que la vie était entrain de se faire aspirer par ce démon qui souriait de toute ses dents. Lorsque le second moi fut entièrement ingéré par le Furie, le monde s'était mis à tourner autour de moi, avant de devenir totalement noir.

* * *

 **Retour dans le monde réel.**

Viggo se tenait là, droit comme un pique et les yeux clos, le bras tendu vers Harold prêt à le planter avec cette seringue. Le jeune lui, avait sa main de posé sur le front de son ennemi. Son visage était ferme, sans expression. Harold décollait ensuite lentement ses doigts de sur la tête de Viggo qui rouvrait les yeux avec le même élan.

-C'est fini.

Les yeux du chasseur étaient entièrement noir, comme si ses pupilles remplissaient les globes oculaires.

Alors qu'Harold fixait l'homme qui était dans un état second, Émelie et Flovie venait d'atterrir non loin d'eux. La première chose que vit Flovie, ce fut l'état déplorable de la clairière. Elle qui était si belle et pure, la voilà transformé en champs de mine. Puis, la scène entre Harold et Viggo l'avait interrompu. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder sans rien faire. Intrigué par leur silence, la jeune rousse s'était approché d'eux pour ensuite, déposer une main sur l'épaule d'Harold qui avait tourné aussitôt le regard vers elle. Ils s'échangèrent un tendre sourire, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Viggo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Est-ce qu'il est... ?

-On a dû le plonger dans une sorte de coma. Il ne pouvait être raisonné...

Flovie regardait le chasseur avec une légère peine. Même qu'il avait horrible avec eux, finir sa vie comme ça était mille fois pire que la mort...

-Je suis désolé Flo... Y avait pas d'autre moyen. Dit Harold en déposant l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

Se retournant pour ensuite aller vers la zone ensoleillé, son regard croisait celui d'Émelie qui était doux avec un sourire gratifiant. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de dire ceci :

-Rentrons maintenant. Nous avons des pertes à déplorer et des morts à honorer.

Leurs retours à Berk ne fut dans le silence. Harold en tête -sous forme reptilienne- suivit de Flovie qui était sur le dos de sa mère. Leur arrivé aurait put ne pas être de tout repos, les dragons ayant déserté le royaume, le peu de guerrier encore en vie avait une occasion de reprendre les armes, mais ils n'en firent rien. Certains s'étaient déjà afféré à éteindre les incendies, d'autre à dégager les décombres ou encore venir en aide au blessé. L'arrivée de deux Furies Nocturnes fit tout même remuer les rends, mais lorsque les nouveaux arrivant étaient venu les aider (sous forme humain) ils enterrèrent la hache de guerre. Les découvertes furent pour certaines affreuses, comme la découverte du corps d'un homme en partie calciné et castré dans le grava de la taverne, alors que d'autres étaient rassurantes quand des proches disparues venaient à être retrouvé en un seul morceau.

Tendis qu'Émelie et sa fille prodiguaient les premiers soins à des blessés, Harold lui, s'en était aller vers le château pour tenter de retrouver la dépouille de Kard. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Il aurait pourtant jurer que son corps était tombé de ce côté ! Fouillant l'endroit de fond en comble, il ne trouva rien, excepté du sang, un bras et une épée familière planté dans le sol jusque à côté du morceau du corps. Après avoir récupéré ces deux seuls souvenirs de son frère, Harold s'était dirigé vers le cimetière. Se dirigeant lentement vers la tombe présumé de Kard, il y déposait le bras dans un trou qu'il avait creuser puis rebouché, avant de planter l'épée à côté de la pierre tombale. Harold se recueillit dans le calme, laissant ses larmes couler à flot sur ses joues, puis, après avoir prononcé quelque parole d'hommage à son frère, il était retourné aider les villageois.

Les réparations avaient durées deux bons mois, l'expulsion des chasseurs elle, n'avait prit que quelque heure. Mais un problème restait non-réglée. Drago était introuvable ! Comment Berk pouvait reprendre le cours de sa vie sans dirigeant ou souverain ? Quelle chance qu'Émelie avait été la seconde de Warren pendant des années. Les Berkiens ne pouvaient rêver mieux comme remplaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'un prétendant au trône plus apte vienne se présenter. Car, même qu'elle avait avec cette expérience, une femme au commande était assez mal vue. Elle n'en fut aucunement vexé, étant elle-même assez attacher au tradition. Émelie s'installait donc dans le château du précédent tirant avec sa fille et son futur beau-fils. Après ces quelques mois, des rumeurs on raconté que le corps d'un homme avait été retrouvé dans la clairière, mais personne n'y avait prêté attention à vrai dire.

D'autre mois passèrent encore et le royaume reprenait doucement son éclat d'antan, mais niveau finance, ce n'était toujours pas ça. Harold rendit alors tout l'argent qu'il avait dérobé avec son frère depuis les deux années passées. Bien-sûr, il avait gardé la véritable origine de tout cet or, leur disant que c'était un butin qui s'était remplit au fil des années à pourchasser les brigands, ce qui lui donna une réputation plus qu'honorable dans le royaume. Chacun et chacune avait reprit sa vie d'avant. Harold forgeait en compagnie de Gueulford qui avait prit sa retraite en ce qui concerne la caserne. En apprenant ça, Flovie s'était jeté sur l'occasion pour devenir la nouvelle maître d'arme et ainsi, donner quelque leçon de combat à ses amis, et même qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, ça ne l'empêchait pas de former des adultes de temps en temps. Elle vivait également une vie plus qu'épanouit avec son Harold. Émelie de son côté s'en sortait comme un chef ! Elle gérait Berk d'une main de maître. Avec l'aide d'Harold et de l'ancienne doyenne et herboriste du royaume, ils avaient conçu un élixir pour éviter leur transformation en dragon au contact du soleil. Harold soulignait tout de même qu'ils devaient remercier les chasseurs pour cette idée de mélange de plante, Viggo en particulier.

Un jour, alors que Flovie rentrait d'une journée plus éprouvante. Qu'elle s'imaginait déjà au paradis dans un bain bien chaud, avec Harold qui viendrait lui masser ses pauvres douloureuses en prime. Elle avait d'ailleurs une surprise pour lui. Entrant dans leur chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant huit mois, elle fut étonné au premier abord de trouver la pièce plongé entièrement dans le noir. Harold rentrait toujours avant elle habituellement, peut-être était-il retenu à la forge ? Qui sait ?

Laissant ce détail de côté, elle s'était empressé de se dévêtir, lançant ses vêtements dans la pièce sans penser au bordel que cela causait. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain tout en défaisant sa tresse, elle fit du coin de l'œil une lettre qui était scellé. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit, avant de commencer la lecture.

 _Bonsoir, Flo._

 _Désolé, mais je ne serais pas là ce soir... Ni les autres qui vont suivre d'ailleurs..._

 _J'ai essayé... mais cette vie n'est pas faite pour moi._

 _Tout comme mon frère, j'ai été habitué à vivre en ermite, au calme, « seul » et épargner de la moindre responsabilités._

 _J'ai été plus qu'heureux de vivre ces moments avec toi, ne te méprend pas ! Tu n'en es aucunement responsable._

 _Le seul fautif, c'est moi..._

 _Depuis ma confrontation contre Viggo, je me pose des milliers de questions. Et, je me rend compte qu'il n'avait pas totalement tors, malgré sa folie._

 _Je suis un danger pour ceux qui m'entour._

 _Personne ne serra en sécurité tant que je serrais là._

 _J'ai longuement discuté avec ta mère, et elle me comprend, alors, j'espère que tu comprendra toi aussi. Tout ce que tu as vécu, la perte de ton père, de ton frère, tes histoires en Angleterre et j'en passe... tout ça est à causse de moi..._

 _Pour l'instant, je dois me retrouver, comprendre pourquoi et, faire en sorte que je ne sois plus un danger pour toi. Être un futur mari qui saura veiller et protéger sa famille, et non pas les mettre en danger à la moindre occasion._

 _Excuse-moi, j'aurais aimé te le dire en fasse, mais c'était trop dur... et ce n'était juste pas imaginable que je te dise ça de vive voix, tendis que toi, tu serais sûrement entrain de me hurler dessus, de me frapper et de pleurer. Ça me fend le cœur de te voir dans cette état._

 _Excuse-moi... Le monde avait encore tant à nous offrir, mais l'idée que tu sois mise, encore, en danger à causse de moi me hante depuis des mois..._

 _Reviendrais-je un jour ? Sûrement. Quand ? Je ne le sais pas._

 _Mais je veux que tu sois sûre et certaine d'une chose._

 _Je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais encore, jusqu'à la fin._

 _Prend soin de toi, Flovie. Et merci milles fois._

 _Ps : Regarde dans ta table de chevet. Je t'ai laissé quelque chose._

 _Harold Haddock._

La lettre était en partie recouverte de sang qui avaient sûrement coulées des yeux d'Harold. Les larmes de Flovie se mêlèrent avec les siennes. Elle s'empressait d'ouvrir le meuble, malgré ses pleures, pour en sortir le pendentif qu'elle portait il y avait des années de cela. À cette vue, les larmes de la rousse redoublèrent d'intensité. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même avec la main qui tenait le pendentif poser sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, elle s'était mise ensuite à crier le nom de son bien-aimé dorénavant porté disparue. Son hurlement de douleur était tellement fort et intense, que tout Berk l'entendit et même bien au-delà. Au loin, la silhouette d'Harold était soulignée par le couché de soleil dans son dos. Il se dégouttait lui-même d'avoir fait ça, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen. Ressentant un frisson lorsque le hurlement de sa belle lui était parvenu aux oreilles, il avait porté sa main à son pendentif pour faire retentir la douce mélodie, avant de se laisser aller aux larmes.

 _-Tu sais. Si ça te fait tant souffrir, tu peux rester avec eux._

-Et les mettre en danger ? À quoi ça a servit que j'insiste sur ce détail, si c'est pour que tu me le rabâche sans cesse ?

 _-Je ne suis pas encore gâteux, je veux juste savoir la vraie raison qui te pousse à faire ça._

-Rappelle-moi quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu as volé ?

 _-Heu... Il y a huit mois, pourquoi ?_

-Non je ne parle pas de ça, je te demande quand est-ce que tu as volé toi ! Sans passer par le billet d'un humain ?

 _-Oh ! Je vois... Mais attend, tu es entrain de me dire que tu as abandonné ta vie, juste pour un vieux tas d'écaille ?_

-Oui. Je compte te rendre ta liberté All. Une fois que tu aura retrouvé ta vie, je reprendrais la mienne.

 _-Et comment compte-tu faire ça ?_

-J'ai ouille dire que plus loin, en Écosse, une personne était spécialisé en dragon. C'est elle qui nous faut pour te redonner ce que tu as perdu et pour me rendre ce que j'ai égaré.

 _-Et qu'as-tu égaré ?_

-Mon humanité.

Rabaissant sa capuche pour s'abriter de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, Harold fit ensuite route vers l'Écosse.

* * *

BOOM ! C'est laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fin ! Muahahahaha ! Oui ! Ma fic fini comme ça ! C'est drama hien ? XD Bon, plus sérieusement, vous vous doutez bien que vous allez avoir une suite hein :P Mais quand ? Haha ! Telle est la question... Déjà, là je vais faire une groooooooooooosse pause cet été, vue que je vais bosser tout Juillet et Août, ça ne va pas être facile pour écrire/publier :P

Alors, pour répondre à des questions qui vont sûrement être posé. Je n'ai toujours pas de titre, je n'ai pas d'intrigue, j'ai un début de scenario ! Il n'y aura pas trop d'oc.

Maintenant, c'est moi qui vous pose une question. Donc « La légende d'Harkard 2 » aura plusieurs voie. Soit j'enchaîne tout de suite avec Harold qui voyage, soit je passe quelque années et donc, on ne saura pas grand choses sur ce qui s'est passé, mais on reverra Berk, Émelie en dirigeante, Flovie et son enfant, la bande de Rustik, et bien-entendu, le/les nouveaux méchants !:P

Bon, j'avais plusieurs choix pour la fin, mais j'ai préféré celle-là.

J'en ai une ou, Cami aurait réussi à s'échapper avant d'être violer, torturer etc et aurait accouché d'un enfant normal. Flovie serrait morte, Harold n'aurait pas aidé Berk et Émelie serrait reparti en Angleterre #Thug-life xD.

Une autre ou Kard aurait, encore, ressuscité xD (Merci la magie du scenario x)) mais ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose à la fin officiel. Juste un plan badass ou on aurait Kard et Harold côte à côte et qui regarde Berk comme s'ils lui disaient adieu x) Au pire, je vous la fait là:

* * *

Au loin, la silhouette d'Harold était soulignée par le couché de soleil dans son dos. Il se dégouttait lui-même d'avoir fait ça, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen. Ressentant un frisson lorsque le hurlement de sa belle lui était parvenu aux oreilles, il avait porté sa main à son pendentif pour faire retentir la douce mélodie, avant de se laisser aller aux larmes. Quand soudain, une voix raisonna dans son dos.

-Tu compte rester là jusqu'à ce que la neige tombe ?

Harold étira un petit sourire en entendant cette voix, l'aidant à sécher ses larmes.

-Je m'en veux de partir comme ça. J'aurai voulue qu'elle vienne...

-Mais notre quête et bien trop dangereuse et tu le sais.

Kard se plaça au côté de son frère et lui déposa son seul bras sur son épaule.

-Si nous voulons un meilleur avenir pour ceux que nous chérissons, nous devons faire route seuls, Harold.

-Je le sais...

 _-Alors ? Où allons-nous ?_

-En Écosse ! S'exclama Harold. J'ai des renseignements sur une certaine personne assez doué avec les dragons.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Les regards des deux bruns se voilèrent de rouge, avant de partir dans une course aussi rapide qu'affolante. Tendis qu'eux riaient dans leur course, Flovie, qui était rhabillé et assise sur son lit avec sa mère, terminait de sécher ses larme avant de se redresser et d'avancer vers un miroir.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui... Et qu'il pourra rencontrer son enfant, avant de passer dans l'au-delà.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un Haddock, l'échec, ça ne les connaît pas.

* * *

Voila ! ^^ Mais je préfère garder Kard mort. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir torturer Harold avec son esprit qui va le hanter, mais aussi, parce que c'est drama xD Et que sûrement les gens ne me prendront pu au sérieux s'il venait à re-re-re-re-remourir xD

Un grand merci à vous tous pour avoir suivit cette fic que j'ai sur-kiffé d'écrire ^^ Merci à :

Alexandra135.

Arya39.

Chouchou1302.

Cristal de glace.

Deadlyfury (ma N'amour adoré :3).

Domolia,.

Flokiller.

Krokmou83. (Mon premier commentateur ^^ Celui sans qui, rien n'aurait été fait, merci à toi ^^)

Le Poussin Fou. (mon ex-bêta lectrice adorée:3)

Little Sayuri. (La grande Lili ^^)

Little tooth. (La grande artiste de seize ans ! :P Je pense que je peux déjà compter sur toi pour les prochain fanart xD)

Manu Nightfurry. (Mon p'tit manu, capitaine du Titanic ^^)

Maurane. (Ma p'tite MoMo ! )

NightAngel75.

RanxShin59. (#Lameufquivamettretroisansàtoutlire xD)

Scipio87.

Timothe.

Tooth02.

Et enfin, Wispers-Write.

Merci à tous duuuuuuuuuuuuu fond du cœur :3 Vous z'êtes tooooop ! Zeeeeeee vous z'aime tous :3 ( Surtout n'amour qui me maaaaaaanque terriblement x( )

Bye-bye et à bientôt ^^


End file.
